The Blood Oath Chronicles
by kylefighter1
Summary: The Titans discover a world beneath humanity, a world of power and seduction. Now they must battle powerful Immortals who lust for destruction, to protect the world. They must battle with new allies to stop a force unlike any seen before. R
1. A New Beginning

**The Blood Oath Chronicles**

**The Vampire Prophecy Saga**

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters no matter how much I wish they did, Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Originally inspired by "Scarlet Embrace" by Darkmoon Knight.**

The sun shone over the entire city of Jump, bathing it in an orange glow that almost looked magical from the view of the roof of Titans Tower. The sun was beginning to set and it was something that Robin rarely had the time to watch and enjoy. Usually he and his team were too busy dealing with criminals in Jump City. Though it was a small city compared to others, the crime rate was surprisingly high, a lot of whack jobs seemed to be attracted to Jump City as well.

Though why they all seemed to come to Jump City, Robin had no idea. Perhaps because it was a overlooked small town in California and a good place to start off for criminals. Though things had been quiet ever since they had dealt with _"The Brotherhood of Evil."_

Robin sat at the edge of roof in his usual traffic light colored armor. His masked eyes looking over the city that his team sought to protect in the distance. A beautiful sight with the setting sun filling the sky and bathing the city in a golden glow. It was times like this that Robin felt most at peace with himself and the world.

The Titans had been together as a team for over six years now, Robin himself had hit twenty years old recently. Soon the Teen Titans wouldn't be able to call themselves 'teens' anymore. Their youngest member which happened to be Beastboy was eighteen now. Though they were still waiting for his mental age to catch up.

Robin grinned to himself and heard the roof door swing open. Robin turned around to see Starfire at the entrance, an innocent expression on her face.

"Hey Star, what's up?" Robin asked.

"I believe the sky is up friend Robin," Starfire answered.

"I guess that means you're having a good day then?" Robin questioned. Starfire floated up to Robin and looked at the sun that Robin had previously been gazing at.

"Yes, the weather has been most wondrous friend Robin!" Starfire answered happily.

Robin smiled slightly and felt Starfire looking at him questioningly. Robin knew he was being more distant than usual but he was usually more distant every year on this day. He doubted that anyone had noticed the pattern yet; at least he hoped that nobody had. The most likely person to spot it was Raven who was the most observant Titan besides himself of course.

"Friend Robin, is something wrong?" Starfire asked.

"No Star, everything's fine, just needed some time to think," Robin answered gently.

"Very well friend Robin, I shall leave you to your pondering," Starfire answered and flew back into the Tower.

Robin sighed a few seconds after Starfire left and looked back towards the sky, wondering why it looked like such a happy setting on such a day. The anniversary of his family's murder, one that he could have stopped but failed. Today was the twelfth anniversary of his family's death. He would have to remember to visit the graveyard today, like he did every night on this day. It was a tradition that Robin had ever since it had happened. Sometimes the Titans wondered where he went without so much as a goodbye on those days when they came.

They did try and probe but Robin gave them nothing, the only one who seemed to mind their business was Raven and he was grateful for that. Raven knew when Robin wanted to keep to himself, when he didn't want company, he was always grateful for that.

Robin climbed to his feet and took one last glance at the sun as it began to disappear in the horizon and night began to approach. It was approaching the usual time that he took off for the graveyard to see his parents and siblings. He'd need to make one more stop on the way to the graveyard which was right on the outskirts of Jump City.

_'Well, here I go again'_ Robin thought to himself and opened the door which led down into Titans Tower. He walked silently down the steps which led to the top floor of Titans Tower; it was also the floor which his room and Raven's room resided.

They had been the first two original members of the team and decided to locate their rooms on the same floor for security reasons. Robin reached the corridor and brushed by Raven who was heading for the roof but stopped as Robin walked by.

"Going out again?" Raven questioned.

Robin stopped and turned to face Raven with a blank expression on his face. Robin began to wonder if Raven knew more than she let on about his life.

"What makes you say that?" Robin asked.

"You always go out during the evening on this date," Raven answered calmly. An almost knowing expression was on her face. Robin could even see the curve of a small yet barely noticeable smirk on her pale smooth lips.

"Been keeping track have you," Robin stated.

"I'm not going to pry," Raven answered. "Just thought I'd let you know I'm here if you need to talk."

Robin smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder, he felt her stiffen slightly under his touch and he calmly removed his hand. Raven probably didn't feel too comfortable with anyone touching her, even a friend of six years.

"Thanks Raven, I appreciate it," Robin answered. "One day I may tell you and the others where I go but right now I don't feel ready."

Raven nodded. A small smile on her lips as she turned away and began making her way to the rooftop presumably for meditation. Robin had noticed that her emotional control had been improving drastically lately. Robin watched her disappear around the corner and turned around himself and began making his way to his room.

Robin typed in the number combination to his door and heard the faint hum of machinery kick in as the door slid open. The room was dimly lit like usual and the black silk quilt on his bed was impeccably well made. There was a lone window with thick heavy curtains draped over them, a lone bedside table stood next to his bed with a single cardboard box on it. Robin walked to his bed and sat down, picking up the box from his bedside table.

Robin ran his hand over the box and opened the box. Inside were two items, a bundle of roses and a family pendant that he only wore on the anniversary. Robin picked up the pendant and opened it, revealing a family photo. His parents stood at the back of the photo with Robin and his twin brother at the front.

His older sister wrapping her arms around both he and his brother, Michael. He and his brother had been inseparable as children but those days were long gone now. All that remained of his family was a bastard uncle, a pathetic excuse for a human being. Robin felt a lone tear trail down his cheek and absentmindedly brushed it away. The last words of his uncle echoed through his mind, _"weak emotional child."_

"Weak," Robin muttered and moments later gently picked up the red and white roses from the box and placed them on the bed besides him. Robin placed the pendant around his neck and took a deep calming breath. Today of all days was the worst day to breakdown from the scars of his childhood.

Robin climbed to his feet with the bundle of roses in one hand and left his room, the door closing silently behind him. Robin made his way to the elevator across the hall and pressed the call button. Seconds later the doors opened and he stepped inside, the door began to close but Raven stopped the door from closing and stepped inside. Raven stood at the other end of the elevator and Robin could tell that she was curious about the roses. It was obvious with the curious way that she was eying them but not wanting to be rude said nothing.

"You can ask if you want," Robin stated calmly as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"What are the roses for?" She asked. "Somebody you're seeing perhaps."

"No nothing like that, I'll tell you all one day hopefully," Robin answered.

"You said I could ask," Raven stated bluntly. A questioning look on her face at what Robin was playing at this time. He became so distant on this exact day every year and to be honest it worried her. Not even Star seemed capable of cheering him up when the day came.

"Well, I didn't say I'd actually tell you what they're for now did," Robin stated with an empty smile on his face as the elevator door opened. Robin stepped into the corridor that lead to the commons room, the room where the Titans spent the majority of their free time.

Raven followed Robin down to the commons room and sat down on the large sofa. Robin's gaze swept across the entire room, Beastboy and Cyborg were mindlessly playing on the GameStation which was hooked up to the large TV screen on the wall. Ungodly noises came from the kitchen which indicated that Starfire was cooking up another one of her awful puddings.

"I'm going out tonight," Robin called out. "Don't wait up for me."

"Sure dude, enjoy the night out," Beastboy answered.

'_That's not very likely to happen' _Robin thought and silently left the room, not knowing Raven was watching the Boy Wonder leave.

'_I can feel such sadness from him but it's numb'_ Raven thought. _'Like he's been dealing with this pain for many years now'_

Robin entered the garage and climbed onto his R-Cycle and revved the engine a few times for good measure. The garage door automatically opened, something Cyborg had built, it would detect whenever a vehicle was approaching the door. It was useful since it had very quick reaction times so if they needed to leave in a hurry there was no problem.

Robin drove out of the garage and down the single bridge that connected Jump City with the island that Titans Tower resided on. Robin sped down the empty bridge at breakneck speeds, not worrying about crashing into other vehicles. Robin drove through the city at almost blinding speeds, dodging traffic as if he had been doing it for years, which he had in fact. When you worked with someone like Batman, high speed chases become a daily thing.

It was only a few minutes before the tall skyscrapers and business blocks began to thin out, leaving suburban homes and small residential shops to fill the streets. He was nearing the outskirts of the city now; the urban centre was right near the edge of the city.

The sky was getting pretty dawn now. It was a very dark blue color, almost back. The street lights soon began to spread out, making the landscape darker and harder to see. Robin swerved around the next corner which led right out of the city and towards the mountains that resided right next to Jump City. He continued to swerve around the turns and corners with ease despite the high speed he was travelling at and soon he went off the road and onto a dirt trail.

The R-Cycle bounced occasionally as he sped over the dirt trail and soon came to a stop several feet away from a cliff edge. Robin stepped off the bike and stepped towards the cliff, stopping when he was right at the edge. Robin closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. Every night on the anniversary he came here before heading to the graveyard.

Robin sat down on the dirt and took another deep breath, sighing as he breathed out. It was here that his pain began. No, his family hadn't died here but the last of his childhood had. It had happened four months after his family passed away. Four months after being taken in by his last living relative, his uncle who he had only heard about from his parents. The authorities sent him to his uncle, not knowing who his uncle really was. Robin looked up at the sky and clearly remembered what had happened that night twelve years ago. How it had scarred him.

**(Flashback)**

An eight year old Robin sat at the edge of the cliff, bawling his eyes out, not caring if anyone saw him. It had been four months since he lost everyone close to him. He still saw his family falling to their death, their horrified expressions as they fell. Their screams, that fall seemed to last forever when it fact it had only lasted seconds.

He had fallen with them, only had fallen wide from the trapeze and landed in a vat of water. He'd still taken a knock to the head, splitting the back of his head open. He remembered being pulled out of the water by the resident strongman. He saw his parent's motionless bodies. His older sister lay not to fair away motionless the same as his parents. He couldn't spot his twin brother Michael but the performance ring was crowded with onlookers. Some of the circus staff tried to push them back but everyone was panicked and it was difficult to make sense of things.

Robin remembered screaming, calling for his parents to wake up. He tried running to their bodies but the strongman kept him restrained without trying to hurt him. He remembered the strongman trying to reassure him but he couldn't remember what he said, he was too panicked.

The young Robin broke out of his musings and sniffled slightly. The nightmares wouldn't leave him alone and they left him in tears every time. Robin heard footsteps behind him. The graceful and almost silent footsteps gave away who it was.

Robin sniffled and turned around seeing his Uncle looking down at him with distain, perhaps even disgust at his sniffling. His uncle looked down at him coldly and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, yanking him to his feet, not caring if he hurt Robin. Robin tried to push away but his uncle held a strong painful grip around the back of his neck.

"Pathetic child, what will it take to stop this sniffling," the cold voice of his uncle spoke.

Tears continued to fall from Robin's eyes and only worsened at the sound of his uncle's harsh and cruel words. A low growl of anger left his uncles throat and he released Robin's neck. Robin almost fell to his feet from the sudden release but managed to hold his footing. His uncle them backhanded him across the face and sent him sprawling into the dirt.

"You refuse to do as I say," his uncle spoke. "Perhaps you are useless after all; useless things need to be disposed of."

His uncle grabbed him by the neck again, easily lifting him off the ground and off his feet with his superior strength. Slade stepped to the edge of the cliff and dangled Robin over the edge, a cold expression on his face.

"Please don't, I'll behave!" the young Robin cried out fearfully.

Lightning flashed from the black cloudy sky, lighting up the entire area for a few brief seconds. Slade dangled him over the edge and his grip loosened slightly. Slade, his own uncle was about to drop him over the cliff. Robin looked down at the cliff. He couldn't see the bottom, meaning it was very deep and would likely kill him. Robin brought his gaze back to his uncle, a pleading look on his face.

"Weak emotional child," Slade coldly spoke. A second later Slade dropped him and Robin fell into over the edge. He watched Slade disappear from the edge of the cliff, walking away from him.

Robin repeatedly crashed against the cliff wall, its jagged edge ripping into his fragile body. Robin tried grabbing onto the edge but only ended up cutting his own hands open. Robin screamed in pain as he felt a jagged rock slice through the back of his lower left leg.

As Robin fell, he saw a large jagged rock formation jutting out from the wall and he was heading right for it. Robin closed his eyes as he felt it rip through the skin of his chest, starting at the collarbone in a diagonal downwards motion to his left hip.

Robin's screams slowly began to die out. He couldn't seem to summon the strength anymore to scream that loud. He could feel a coldness running through his body as he continued to fall. Robin weakly opened his eyes as his body crashed into the cliff wall again and began tumbling down it. Seconds later his small body slammed down onto the stone surface. The last few seconds against the cliff wall slowing his descent enough not to kill him instantly.

Robin looked up, feeling a foreign emotion running through him and it felt good. The hate and anger giving him a last burst of strength as he began crawling across the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The strength didn't last however and he felt his vision fade to black.

**(End Flashback)**

Robin opened his eyes and took off his gloves, looking down at the scars that littered the palms of his hands. He clenched his hand as an angered expression came upon his face. He never forgot that night, the one that had continued to haunt him today. He'd never told the Titans that he was related to Slade, he didn't want to either. As far as he was concerned Slade was just another criminal, one that he hated with a passion.

Robin pulled his green gloves back on and ran a hand through his silky black spiky hair. Robin climbed to his feet and walked back to his R-Cycle. Climbing onto it he took one last look at the cliff and revved the engine, speeding away towards the graveyard.

His team had always wondered why he seemed so obsessed with Slade. He never told them his reasons despite their continued questioning. It didn't matter anymore, Slade was gone. He'd left Jump City, hopefully for good after the incident with Trigon and his attempt to end the world. That incident had opened his eyes to the supernatural.

Demons existed. he'd been to hell and back, though he had expected Demons to be tougher than what he had thought. Raven had explained that they were low class demons and easily killed. He remembered asking if there were other supernatural creatures but Raven didn't seem to have an answer for him. He was nearing the graveyard now. He could see it right at the end of the road. The Graveyard sat right outside the city due to its size and trouble finding room for it inside the city. Robin pulled over in front of the entrance and cut the engine.

"Here I am again," Robin spoke softly and climbed off his bike.

Robin opened the metal barred gates of the cemetery and walked inside. Rows upon rows of graves filled the cemetery with a chapel located right at the end of the cemetery. It was small but large enough for its purpose seeing as hardly anyone came here. Robin navigated his way through the gravestones knowing exactly where the four graves of his family were. Robin soon came to a stop and looked at the four graves in front of him. The two centre graves were for his parents while the one on the far left was his older sister.

The one to his far right was Michael, his twin brother. His grave was the only one without a body; they had originally declared him missing but a year after his disappearance. They gave up and declared him dead. Setting up a grave right next to his family.

Robin knelt down and placed two roses in front of each grave, one red and one white. A sad smile on Robin's face as he placed a hand on his mother's grave. The cold feeling of the marble at his fingertips sent a slight shiver through his body.

"I miss you," Robin whispered. "I miss all of you so badly."

"How touching," a familiar voice spoke.

Robin looked to his right and saw Slade standing several feet away from him. His pose unthreatening with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Still a weak emotional child I see," Slade mocked.

"What are you doing here? I thought we told you never to come back!" Robin hissed.

"Did you actually expect me to keep that promise?" Slade asked mockingly. "Foolish boy."

Robin climbed to his feet, not wanting to be on his knees if Slade decided to attack him. Robin looked down at the graves in front of him but made sure to keep Slade in his sight. It would be a very bad idea to take his eyes off him completely.

"So how is the family doing," Slade mocked. "Still dead I hope."

Robin clenched his fists and tried to ignore Slade's mocking words. Tried to ignore his skilled taunting that never seemed to stop. Robin could feel the hate he'd carried with him since childhood bubble up within him. Trying to break out, trying to find release but Robin wouldn't allow it. His training with Batman gave him control over his anger, had shown him that anger was useless unless controlled. That anger was a great weapon but unless controlled it would consume you.

"They were your family too Slade," Robin answered.

"My dear boy, I couldn't care less if they were still alive today," Slade stated with an amused tone.

Robin felt something inside him snap and he lunged at Slade, roaring with anger. Slade effortlessly stepped out of the way of Robin's spin kick and flipped over a nearby grave. He moved silently almost like a ghost. Robin bounded over the grave with incredible speed and landed a punch to the side of Slade's face.

"Impressive, you've improved since I've been away," Slade stated amusingly.

Robin threw a left right combo but Slade ducked out of the way and landed a vicious blow to Robin's stomach and dropped to his knees. Robin swept his feet out but Slade leapt back.

"But I'm still the better fighter," Slade mocked. Robin climbed to his feet and rushed at Slade who merely raised his fists as Robin quickly gained ground on him. Slade attacked with a sidekick but Robin ducked to the side and landed a hook to Slade's face. He instantly countered with his own hook punch which knocked Robin off his feet.

**(Jump City – Commercial Zone)**

Mammoth grinned as he hauled two large bags of cash over his shoulder. The security at this bank was pathetic. Only four security guards with pistols who were easily dealt with. Gizmo was nearby typing into the bank computer in an attempt to gain access to the main vault. Hive needed funding after all and what better way than the regular donation from the local bank.

"Ha, this gig is getting way too easy," Mammoth bellowed excitedly.

"Cool it!" Jinx spat. "The Titans might show up, don't get cocky!"

The other two merely rolled their eyes and Jinx stayed on the lookout for the Titans. They showed up every single time so what should make anything different this time. Since Mammoth had definitely tripped the silent alarm earlier.

A black shroud of energy suddenly surrounded Mammoth and Gizmo and sent them hurtling into the nearby wall. A blue beam of sonic energy suddenly came hurtling towards her but Jinx quickly flipped out of the way and sent a wave of pink energy at Cyborg. Cyborg was sent stumbling but Starfire caught him while Beastboy charged towards Jinx in the form of a Bull.

Mammoth roared somewhere in the background and charged Cyborg, the two of them quickly went into a grappling match.

Jinx quickly leapt over Beastboy and sent a wave of pink energy at the ceiling above Beastboy which sent several chunks falling on top of him. Jinx giggled and decided now would be a good time to run for it but she turned to find Raven standing in her way.

"You're not going anywhere," Raven stated bluntly.

A black shroud of energy wrapped itself around Jinx and knocked her against the wall. Several bolts of green energy shot past her and collided with Gizmo who was now out cold against the wall behind Raven. Cyborg was sent crashing against the wall and Mammoth was on him in an instant. Luckily Beastboy came to save the day and in Bull form knocked Mammoth away from Cyborg. Mammoth charged towards the two boys but Cyborg shot a blue wave of sonic energy which knocked the large behemoth out cold.

Sirens outside told the Titans that the police had arrived. Typical as usual that they arrive as soon as the criminals had been dealt with. Sometimes Raven thought that they actually waited until the Titans had done the job so that they would only have to pick the criminals up.

Raven kept Jinx completely restrained by the energy and the police came charging in, placing special cuffs on Jinx that entirely covered and restrained Jinx's hands so that she couldn't use her powers. They took Gizmo's equipment from him and cuffed him and they completely restrained Mammoth with a new type of straightjacket.

"Yo, anyone got any idea where Robin was when all this was happening?" Cyborg asked.

All Cyborg received were shrugs or a shaking head. Sometimes Cyborg wished that their fearless leader would put a little more faith in them at times. Sure Robin was a great friend but they'd been Titans for over five years, six years for Raven. Yet he hadn't told them anything about himself. Sure they'd tried snooping and doing background checks on him but they all came up with dead ends. They even looked through Robin's personal profile which was surprisingly empty. They couldn't even find a date of birth, all they got was his training with Batman.

Unfortunately that was public knowledge; Robin was one great big mystery that they knew nothing about though Raven may know something. Robin had known her longer and Raven was the type that wouldn't give away someone else's secrets.

A beeping brought Cyborg out of his thoughts and he brought out his Titans Communicator. It was flashing red…Robin was in trouble. The distress signal had been activated and it was coming from outside the city.

**(Jump City Outskirts – Graveyard)**

Robin dropped to his knees breathing heavily and looked up at his opponent. He could tell that Slade was slightly out of breath but nowhere near his condition. Robin pulled himself to his feet and stood defiantly before Slade. Robin grasped his Bo-Staff and twirled it expertly between his fingers. Robin shot forward and swung the staff at Slade's side.

Slade blocked the attack with his own Bo-Staff and the two warriors pushed against each other for a few seconds. Trying to best each other with raw strength instead of the usual grace of fighting technique that usually determined their battles.

"Foolish boy," Slade mocked. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

Slade then brought a knee up to Robin's ribs and knocked him back. Slade then swung his Bo-Staff and caught Robin across the face. Robin felt the side of his face split open and the attack knocked him into a nearby grave. Robin brought a gloved hand to his face and rubbed his cheek. Robin looked down at his hand and spotted the dark blood on his glove.

"See Robin," Slade stated. "I'll always be the better of us; I never did finish training you after all."

Robin spat the blood from his mouth and crouched into his defensive stance. He quickly pressed a button on his belt that would send a distress signal to the Titans. As much as he wanted to fight Slade alone. He had a feeling that he would be needed help and soon. Slade obviously held the advantage in this fight now and Robin could tell that he couldn't keep fighting like this for much longer.

Robin shot at Slade, spinning the staff in his hands wildly and Slade brought his own staff level to his chest and prepared for the attack. The Bo-Staff's clashed so harshly that sparks erupted between the two colliding pieces of metal.

Robin pushed Slade away with a thrust kick and caught Slade in the ribs with his Bo-Staff. Slade stepped back holding his ribs in pain and looked up at Robin. Robin swung, aiming for the final blow towards Slade's temple. Slade moved forward grabbing Robin's staff in mid-swing and Robin quickly ended up with an elbow to his wounded cheek. Splitting the gash open even more and sent Robin stumbling back holding his cheek protectively.

Slade threw Robin's Bo-Staff to the side and picked up his own and swung it lazily between his fingers as he approached the winded Boy Wonder. Slade pressed a button on the grip of his Bo-Staff and a spear like edge came out of both ends of the staff.

"I believe our rivalry comes to an end tonight Robin," Slade stated and with incredible speed swung his staff at Robin. The speared edge tearing through his uniform but missed the skin. Robin was quickly on the defensive as Slade swung the staff at lightning speeds. Robin ducked below another swing but Slade quickly spun round with a roundhouse kick that caught Robin across the face.

The kick hit him with enough force to floor him and Robin lay there stunned slightly from the powerful kick Slade had just given him. An unfamiliar weight pressed down on his stomach and Robin looked to see an armored boot pressing down upon him. Slade kept enough weight on him to keep him from moving but not enough to actually hurt him,

Slade smirked from behind his mask and raised the speared Bo-Staff and drove it down into Robin's chest. Straight through the torso and very close to his heart. Robin screamed in pain and felt blood rising in his throat and resisted the urge to cough.

"It's unfortunate that things ended this way," Slade stated. "You could have been so much more."

Slade them stepped away from Robin and began to walk away leaving Robin in the dark cemetery. Dying and alone just like Slade had done before twelve years ago. Only this time Robin doubted he would survive like he had then. It seemed that he wouldn't be able to cheat death this time. He could already feel the cold grip it had on his body. His limbs began to grow numb and Robin felt something patter again his bloodstained face.

It had begun raining and it was slowly getting heavier. The rain oddly felt nice against his skin and Robin looked down at the gaping wound in his chest. Slade had removed the spear to ensure that he bled to death before anyone found him.

It was then that he heard footsteps again only they sounded far to light to be adult feet. Robin looked around and saw a blond haired man wearing black clothes. His shoulder length blond hair almost seemed to glow in the night. His hands stuffed into his pockets and his blond hair covering his eyes. Something seemed different about the man. He looked just like any other but the way he moved so silently and he just seemed to appear from the darkness. His moves were graceful and silent. Robin couldn't even hear the grass crunch beneath his feet.

The blond haired man stopped and looked down at Robin. Paying extra attention to the blood and the sound of the thump of his heartbeat. The beat was beginning to slow; this young man only had a little time left before death came for him.

The blond haired man kneeled down and gingerly touched the wound on his torso. Robin hissed in pain and tried to smack his hand away but couldn't find the strength to move his arm.

"You don't have long left," the man spoke gently. "The wound is too severe to heal. It has severed one of your hearts major arteries."

"How c…can you know that," Robin stuttered.

"I've had a lot of experience," the man answered.

"Is there no way to save me?" Robin asked.

"No way for a human to save you I'm afraid Robin," the blond haired man stated sadly.

"How do you know who I am?" Robin asked.

"Robin of the Teen Titans. Who doesn't know you," the man answered. "I start making my way back to Paris and this happens."

The man leaned down to Robin's wound and deeply inhaled through his nose. A pleased smile spread across his lips. The smell in the blood was invigorating and so tempting. Robin was definitely a treat in his own league. He'd never smelt blood that smelt so tempting and pure. He took another deep smell of the blood and noticed something else in the smell.

That telltale sign of the enzyme in the blood that allowed one to be turned. Robin could be saved but the question was, would Robin want to be saved.

"I can save you from it Robin," the man spoke softly in a comforting and friendly manner.

"You won't have to die tonight," He spoke in that same comforting tone. "If you accept this you can live forever…if you play your cards right of course."

"I'll live…how?" Robin asked. Though the man seemed genuinely kind and caring, there was something off about the man. He had said that no human could save him and the way he started smelling his wound had honestly been a little creepy.

"By becoming something not human," the man spoke softly. "There are downsides but the benefits are so great."

"P…please…do it!" Robin hissed and the man nodded and brushed the blond hair from his eyes. Blood red predatory eyes looked down at Robin but he didn't feel like he was in danger. Though this man was obviously something else, he felt safe. He looked to be only a few years older than Robin himself but he spoke differently than most men his age.

"This may hurt a little," the man spoke softly and brought his mouth down to Robin's exposed neck. He felt something sharp touch his neck and pierce the skin. Robin groaned slightly and seconds later the man pulled away. The man brought an arm up and pulled back the sleeve exposing the pale skin of his arm. The man brought his hand to his arm and Robin's eyes widened when he saw the nails elongate and slash at his wrist.

Blood dripped from the man's wrist and onto Robin's lips. The blood tasted different than it should have. There was no coppery taste and in fact tasted kind of sweet. As the blood continued to drip into Robin's mouth, he felt the man's other hand on the back of his head bringing his bleeding wrist down to Robin's mouth.

"That's it," the man spoke gently. "Drink as much as you can."

Robin suckled on the wrist trying to draw as much blood out as possible. He had never imagined drinking blood in his entire life yet this felt kind of intimate somehow. Not in the kind of way between lovers but as in trust.

Robin then felt a sharp pang of pain in his chest which caused him to push away from the man embracing him. Robin squirmed on the ground and the man rose to his feet silently looking down at Robin. He saw the wounds begin to close up. The gash on his face healed within seconds and his skin began to turn an almost ghostly white color.

"Don't worry," the man spoke as he kneeled down next to Robin. "This is how it's meant to happen."

Robin's squirming slowly stopped and he no longer heard a heartbeat coming from Robin. He watched the stab wound near his heart close up and the skin smoothened. Not even a scar remained with any indications of fighting except for the tears in his clothes.

"Looks like returning to Paris might have to wait for a while," the man spoke softly and lifted Robin into his arms with ease. He could feel the changes slowly taking place inside Robin and by tomorrow night he would be one of them. He would be reborn faster and more powerful than ever.

"All these centuries I've lived and this is the first time I've turned a human" he spoke softly and walked towards the entrance of the cemetery.

He could already hear his teammates approaching in the distance. The roar of a heavily customized engine and the sound of something flying through the air. A shroud of energy appeared in front of him and Raven floated out from the black energy.

"Hand him over now!" Raven hissed with an aggressive tone.

"Of course," the man answered in a friendly tone. "Your friend's had quite a day."

The man gently placed Robin on the ground at Raven's feet and she knelt down and began looking Robin over. The torn clothes were an obvious sign that he'd been fighting but there were no wounds or bruises that she could see. His skin was also incredibly pale and had lost it's healthy looking tan that it held earlier today.

"What've you done to him?!" Raven demanded.

"What I had to do to save him," the man answered sadly. "He was dying from a wound no doctor could have healed in time to save him."

Raven knelt down and looked at Robin's masked face and felt for a pulse and found none. Panic rose up and Raven quickly pressed her ear to Robin's chest but couldn't hear or feel his heartbeat either.

"He's dead!" Raven screamed.

"Not quite I'm afraid, he's just going through a transformation," he answered calmly.

Raven sent a questioning look at this man who stood before her and looked back down at Robin, seeing no sign of life in him.

"Take him home," the man whispered as he kneeled down in front of her. "Take him home and have him looked after…preferably somewhere dark."

The man got to his feet and began walking away with his hands in his pockets. There was a flash of what looked like fire and he disappeared before her eyes. Raven was in disbelief at what she saw, a man just had fire burst around him and disappear. Raven looked back down at Robin who she had pulled into her lap and hoped Robin would be alright.

"Don't worry Robin," Raven whispered. "I'll take care of you."

Robin had done all he could to save her once and Raven wouldn't let him go without doing the same for him.

**Authors Notes: **Well there you go. The first chapter of many to come of my revised version of The Blood Oath Chronicles. I'm really not happy with how my earlier chapters are anymore so I'll be completely rewriting them. Later chapters won't be rewritten so I'll be making sure that the revised chapters still fit in with the later ones.

Anyway, all you readers out there. Don't forget to review as they are what keep the chapters coming. No reviews means slow updates. So reviews on what they think of the completely redone first chapter would be nice, hope you enjoy it. Looking forward to reading your thoughts on it.


	2. The Transformation

**The Blood Oath Chronicles**

**The Vampire Prophecy Saga**

**Chapter 2: The Transformation**

Raven cradled Robin's motionless body in her lap. His milky white skin clearly contrasting the healthy tan he possessed earlier this evening. Whatever had happened to Robin she could feel it inside him…changing him.

"Please hold on Robin," Raven whispered. "The others will be here soon."

True to her word the Titans were already well on their way. The sound of Cyborg's car could be heard approaching in the distance. Raven brought her gaze away from Robin and looked around the surrounding area. The graves seemed to loom ominously over them and the chapel in the distance towered over the graves.

The rain continued to pour down heavily. Mixing with the few patches of blood nearby but Raven couldn't be sure that it was Robin's blood lying there. She couldn't see any visible wounds on him yet he was so pale. His face looked different than it did before, leaner and smoother somehow. It looked almost ethereal with the way the skin almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. Whatever was happening to Robin seemed to be enhancing his physical features as well as changing him from the inside.

Raven could hear heavy metallic footsteps approaching, Cyborg kneeled down next to Raven and she heard him gasp when he saw Robin.

"Is he still alive?" Cyborg asked. Raven could see the fear and concern on his face. The fear clearly showing on his face as Starfire and Beastboy began to make their way towards them.

"There's no heartbeat or pulse," Raven stated. "But somehow he's still alive."

Raven heard Starfire gasp and was suddenly shoved aside as Starfire held Robin tightly in her grip. Beastboy just stood there sullenly watching from a few feet away. Cyborg stepped forward and removed Starfire from Robin as gently as he could.

"Not now Star," He said firmly. "We've got to get Robin back to Titans Tower and see what we can do there."

"I'll take him," Raven stated. "I can get him back to the Tower the fastest."

Starfire backed away as Raven grasped Robin tightly and they disappeared in a shroud of black energy. Beastboy looked at Cyborg worriedly and sullenly began to make their way back to the car. Nothing was said between them, they just couldn't seem to find the words to express how they felt.

"Do you think friend Robin will recover?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know Star," Cyborg whispered. "…I don't know."

Beastboy looked up as they exited the graveyard and tried to think of something he could say that would lighten the mood. He tried but nothing he could think of seemed appropriate, especially with the situation seeming so serious. He stayed silent like his other two teammates as they entered the T-Car and began their journey home. Hopefully when they got back to the tower Raven would have some news for them.

**(Titans Tower)**

Raven appeared holding Robin's motionless body in her arms in the Tower's Medical room. Right now it was the best place for Robin and there were no windows in the room with only one way in or out. Raven gently placed Robin down on the nearest bed and began to prep him for testing. She would need blood samples and a few scans to determine what was exactly wrong with Robin. Right now she knew he was still alive in some form but she couldn't pick up on any kind of vital signs right now.

Raven carefully removed all the clothing on Robin's upper body leaving him only in his green spandex pants and his mask. Raven pressed her hand against Robin's bare chest, trying to ignore how smooth his skin felt. Raven removed her hand and looked at Robin worriedly. His skin was as cold as ice.

_'Whatever's wrong with you Robin, I promise I'll do all I can to fix it'_ Raven thought as she summoned an empty syringe to her hand.

Raven carefully inserted the needle into the skin and began to draw out a blood sample. Once she removed the syringe Raven carefully looked at the blood that dripped from Robin's arm. It was dark…almost black in color. Darker than any blood she'd seen before. Raven's eyes widened as the blood was soaked back into the skin…leaving no trace that any had been there.

'_Whatever's wrong with Robin, his blood will give me the answer'_ Raven thought.

Raven walked up to a piece of lab equipment specifically designed to scan blood and DNA samples. Raven inserted the blood sample into the machine and began to anxiously wait for the scan to finish. Raven leaned against the machine and gazed at Robin's body. He lay there motionless and his pale white skin seemed to add definition to his already athletic body. He somehow seemed thinner than before but not frail. In fact his body seemed more powerful than before. His pale skin looked almost like marble now. The pale skin clearly contrasted with his dark hair which added a kind of unnatural beauty to him.

A beeping alerted Raven that the machine had finished scanning the blood sample and Raven turned around. Her fingers expertly flew over the keyboard as she tapped in the necessary commands to display the test results.

A display appeared on the large screen showing the results of the blood test. Robin's blood still seemed to contain the basic blood elements but everything was different. The white blood cell count was impossibly high as were platelets. Red blood cells seemed lower than normal which was very worrying.

"…This isn't possible," Raven stammered. "What could have blood like this?"

The Hemoglobin count was far lower than it should be and Raven spotted something unusual about the platelets'. They seemed to be multiplying on their own like a sort of mitosis. They seemed to be multiplying very rapidly. Something like this could possibly result in increased healing properties but she wasn't too sure.

Cyborg entered the room looking exhausted. He quickly checked on Robin's motionless form before walking over to Raven who was still going over Robin's results.

"Any change?" Cyborg asked. He looked over at Raven noticing how she seemed to be so entranced by the screen.

"Take a look at the results from Robin's blood," Raven stated. "That blood doesn't belong to anything human."

Cyborg peered at the screen. The mechanic part of his brain processing the information of the results. The low red blood cell count. The high white blood cell and platelet count. Even how the platelets seemed to be undergoing rapid cellular mitosis. Everything about the blood was wrong and statistically impossible.

"That…can't be!" Cyborg stammered. His fingers flew over the keyboard in an attempt to solve what was happening here.

Cyborg brought up a new screen, the results of a second more careful scan. This one seemed more interesting than last results. Robin's red blood cells no longer seemed to be capable of carrying oxygen. In fact the red blood cells were changing but into what was impossible to determine at this point.

"What's going on here Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," Raven answered. "I really wish I knew what to do."

"Well according to these results, Robin's alive." Cyborg stated. "Just not alive in the sense that we're familiar with."

Raven gazed at Robin who remained motionless. At the moment he was dead to the world and there was no telling how long he was going to remain like that. Raven walked to Robin's still form and for the first time paid attention to the details of Robin's body. She had always imagined Robin to have perfect flawless skin. Far from it, Robin's torso was covered with scars and old battle wounds. One particular scar caught her attention. A large diagonal scar starting from his right collarbone, down to his left hip.

It wasn't just the length that caught her attention. No it was thickness of the scar as well, with a shocking two inches in width. It was hard to imagine someone walking away from a wound like that.

"Where are Beastboy and Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I sent them to bed," Cyborg answered. "It's been a long day and they'll need their sleep."

Raven nodded and placed her hand on top of Robin's. She looked expectantly at his face but not a single twitch or sign of movement. Whatever was happening to Robin wouldn't be done for some time. When she touched him, she could feel the changes slowly taking place.

Cyborg walked up to Raven and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some rest too," Cyborg said quietly.

"I'll be fine for a little longer," Raven protested.

"Get some sleep Raven," Cyborg insisted. "I'll handle things here and I'll call you if there's any change."

Raven nodded slightly and after a few seconds removed her hand from Robin and silently made her way out of the Medical Lab. Raven looked down at her shaky hands, realizing for the first time just how distressed she was. Perhaps Cyborg was right, she needed sleep then she could check of Robin first thing in the morning.

Cyborg finished looking over Robin. He wanted to check the eyes for any kind of shock but didn't feel comfortable. Robin had never removed his mask around them. His eye color remained a mystery too all of them. To do so now while he was incapacitated would be an invasion of his personal privacy.

"Good luck bro," Cyborg stated as he began to make his way out of the room. "A lot of people still need you."

Cyborg switched the lights off and shut the door behind him, engulfing the entire room in darkness. Though Raven and Cyborg knew something was changing Robin. They could have never imagined the large scale of changes taking place in Robin. As his nervous system began to rework itself and muscles began to tighten and dense.

His entire body began changing itself and enhancing every physical aspect of his body. The nervous system working faster than before and continuing to rewire itself. New cells introduced to the blood that began to rapidly eliminate all unnecessary organisms.

All these changes slowly took place as the body continuingly improved upon itself. Growing stronger and faster than it ever did before. Changing every physical aspect of the body yet the outer appearance continued to remain the same.

**(Robin's Room)**

Raven silently entered Robin's room and looked around at the surprisingly empty room. All that it contained was a single bed with black silk coverings. An expensive and gothic taste that Raven thought Robin never possessed. A single bedside table stood next to the bed. Nothing stood on this bedside table except for a single lamp and an empty cardboard box.

Robin's walls were littered with various articles. Most seemed to range within the past few years but some dated almost twelve years back. Though why Robin would be interested in something that far back was beyond her.

'_So full of mysteries Robin, why did you never let us in?'_ Raven thought as her eyes swept over the newspaper clippings. A variety of the articles appeared to discuss the criminal mastermind Slade. The very thought of that cold and ruthless man sent shivers down Raven's back. Especially the time when he had worked with Trigon. He had been at his worst back then but now he was back to being an ordinary human.

One article on the wall appeared to stand out from the others as it didn't appear to be a recent one and seemed to about an accident and not a crime. There was a picture of a circus tent with a family photo besides it. All five of the occupants had jet black silky hair. Though the apparent mother's hair was a slightly lighter shade.

The title said _"Flying Grayson Trapeze Family falls to death."_

Raven brushed her hand over the piece of paper and felt a surge of heavy emotion once she touched it. Pain and sadness seemed to be imprinted into the very article. The subtitle is what caught her attention.

"_Foul play suspected by local police."_

Raven took a closer look at the photo of the family and noticed the similar facial structure that they had to Robin. The hair was definitely like Robin's and the father had the same damn cocky smirk that Robin all too often wore. This article was dated back over twelve years so the only reason Robin would keep this article would be because it held some significance to him. She could already tell that it held some emotional connection to Robin.

If what Raven was guessing was right then this was Robin's family from long ago…Robin's dead family. Raven sighed and climbed to her feet to leave the room. Robin was such a lonely man, keeping everyone at arm's length.

The door slid open and Raven walked out of the room, looking back in she could see that Robin had never truly lived. His room was so empty with no personal items except a lone acoustic guitar gathering dust in the corner. It had looked like it hadn't been used in a long time and had just lain there abandoned. Raven signed and watched as the door closed before walking down the corridor towards her room. She continued down the corridor before reaching her room and the door slid silently open.

**(Medical Lab)**

Robin lay motionless in a comatose state as his body continued to silently change. His body gradually grew leaner and more toned. The little body fat he had disappeared and the muscles grew and tightened.

These changes in Robin continued to take place over many hours. Raven entered the room the next day standing over him with a sullen look. Throughout the day one or more the Titans kept watch over Robin, unaware of the vast changes taking place. Cyborg continued to run more tests on him, trying to determine what was happening to Robin. Only medical science couldn't seem to explain what Robin was changing into. Starfire watched with watery eyes from a distance as Cyborg and Raven continued to run their tests. They continued like this for hours until the sun had began to set.

Cyborg's latest scans on Robin's biology had shown that Robin's brain was highly active. Parts of the human brain that were supposed to be inactive were now waking up. What this kind of development meant, Cyborg couldn't guess. So far it looked like his entire body was enhancing itself. His blood tests were even more worrying, a new kind of cell was in his blood attaching itself to the red blood cells.

"This doesn't make sense," Cyborg muttered. "These new cells are acting like some kind of parasite."

Raven stepped next to Cyborg and looked closely at the results. Raven had felt more alert after a good night's sleep and so far they had been testing Robin all day. The new blood tests had shown that Robin's transformation had progressed even further.

His red blood cells were now carrying energy instead of oxygen. They couldn't begin to guess what kind of energy but it was making the blood cells hyperactive. When they had drawn blood, the skin had noticeably toughened since last night. His entire body just seemed to be harder than what was possible for a human. Robin's blood now carried a variety of unknown proteins and enzymes Raven had never seen before.

"What do you think it means?" Raven asked.

"If I were a betting man then I'd say several bodily functions have been enhanced," Cyborg explained. "But some have disappeared while new ones have just come with this…transformation."

"What functions have disappeared?" Raven asked. She looked at all the tissue sample results, all of them didn't seem to be human.

"Well Robin's digestive tract for one thing is completely shutdown," Cyborg stated. "His body seems to be incapable of handling or digesting solids."

Raven frowned and turned to look at Robin's motionless body. Beastboy sat next to him with a sullen look on his face. Starfire and Beastboy had taken turns watching over their fallen leader who lay in bed.

"Anything else?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure," Cyborg answered. "Everything's changed and I can barely make heads or tails of it."

All of them were unaware that the changes were almost complete. That soon Robin would wake up with a new ravenous hunger. As if sensing that Robin's transformation was complete, the mysterious stranger appeared down the corridor from the Medical Lab.

He could already smell all Robin's teammates keeping a steady vigil over Robin in his comatose state. He knew what Robin was going through, having gone through it himself a long time ago. It was probably the most unpleasant part of the transformation, the "Awakening" itself. Only an individual with a strong mind could survive that part of the transformation. Though he knew without a doubt in his heart that Robin was strong enough.

The Titans unaware of the mysterious stranger's approaching presence continued to look for answers about Robin's condition. They were fighting to save Robin, unaware that Robin was already fighting his own battles in his mind.

**(Inside Robin's Mind)**

Robin found himself walking across a sea of eternal blackness. It never seemed to end and it felt like he had been trying to cross it for an eternity. Though why he felt the compulsion to cross it never entered his mind. He just knew that he had to get across this sea of blackness. It was as if something was calling to him.

In the distance there was a reddish hue but it seemed that no matter how far he walked. Robin could never seem to get closer to that red light in the distance. Robin stopped when he heard something like a splash echo behind him. Robin turned around and saw what looked like a puddle of red liquid several feet in front of him. There was no indication of what could have made that noise though. The darkness just never seemed to stop and besides that puddle there was nothing out there.

Robin stepped towards the puddle and looked down at it and found something else looking back at him. Slade was staring back at him, his one visible eye narrowed at him menacingly. Robin stepped back and took a deep breath.

"You always will be a failure Robin," a familiarly cold and taunting voice said.

Robin spun round to see Slade standing several feet in front of him. His muscular form still and perfectly poised before him. That single light brown eye visibly narrowed in a threatening manner on him. Robin leaned down into a defensive stance with his fists raised but Slade never moved a muscle and just continued watching him.

"We are a cursed bloodline Robin," Slade stated. "Everyone we love dies…everyone we touch dies."

"I'm nothing like you!" Robin hissed.

"Don't deny it Robin," Slade said coldly. "You're just like me, angry and vengeful deep inside."

With a roar of anger Robin swung at the motionless form of Slade but his fast passed right through Slade as if his body was made of liquid. A cold laugh escaped Slade's lips and Robin jumped back as Slade's entire body collapsed into a small pool of blood.

"What the hell," Robin whispered and knelt down next to the pool of blood. Robin dipped his fingers in it as if expecting to see Slade looking back at him again. Only all he saw was his own reflection but it seemed different somehow. His skin was a pale white, sharply contrasting the health tan he'd worked on so long ago. Robin removed his mask and saw predatory eyes staring back at him in his reflection. His eyes were dark red in color with black circular pupils in the centre that only added to the menacing appearance.

Robin placed the mask back over his eyes and then noticed something wrong with his canine teeth. Two of them protruded farther than they should and looked a lot sharper than he remembered them being. In fact they looked just like fangs but that couldn't possibly be what they were.

Robin knelt closer to the puddle of blood in an attempt to get a better view of those new fangs that grew from his canines. A clawed hand then shot out from the blood grabbing Robin by the throat. Something began to make its way out of the blood and it pushed Robin away.

Robin landed face down on the floor several feet away from the blood. Robin shook his head slightly to try and fight off the dazed feeling he got and turned to look at whatever had grabbed him by the throat. Something was climbing out of the blood with most of its upper body visible already.

Its skin was a black color with the occasional hint of red and its body was muscular and powerful. It snarled menacingly, its mouth filled with sharp fanged teeth. Menacing blood red eyes stared at him as it pulled itself out of the blood. Blood dripped from its skin as it stepped towards the prone figure of Robin.

Robin climbed to his feet and watched as the creature slowly advanced on him. Robin kicked at the creature as it approached but it effortlessly batted the attack away. It then grabbed Robin by the throat and lifted Robin off his feet.

It snarled and brought its face close to his neck as if preparing to bite it. Robin then heard it inhaling Robin's scent deeply. It then released its grip on Robin's neck and watched silently as Robin fell to the floor. It watched as Robin groaned in pain and without a second thought leapt at Robin with lightning speed. It latched its teeth around Robin's neck and bit down viciously, tasting the pulsating blood underneath his skin.

Robin cried out in pain and tried to push it off but the creature was far stronger than he was. He pushed and pushed against the creature that clung to him. It suddenly let go and Robin watched as its body began to grow. Its body began to reshape entirely as its arms melded with the torso and the once black skin began to turn blood red.

Robin climbed to his feet and stepped back in horror as it began to take shape. It seemed to be made entirely of blood now. It grew in length and soon the legs melded together as it slowly but surely took the shape of a serpent.

The Blood Serpent looked down at Robin who clutched his wounded neck tightly. The Blood Serpent was easily bigger than any snake he'd seen before. It must've been at least fifty feet in length. The Blood Cobra began to circle Robin, leaving him no way to escape from this monstrous apparition. It silently watched him for several moments before it began to slither in closer.

It struck at him with lightning speed and began forcing its way down his mouth. He could feel the coppery blood forcing its way down his throat. Robin tried to gag but the blood continued to seep down into his throat. The Blood Snake was forcing its way into Robin's body and soon the coppery taste of blood began to dissipate. Soon the blood began to taste sweet and enticing to his senses.

Moments later the entire Blood Snake had forced its way down its throat. Robin collapsed to his knees and his chest began to heave violently. Blood dripped from his mouth and onto the floor. Robin lay down on the floor silently trying to take deep breaths but found he was too shaky to breathe steadily.

Robin looked up into the blackness that was the sky. He could feel something new coursing through his body. A new kind of strength and with it a tremendous thirst that he had never felt before in his entire life.

The thirst was powerful and it screamed for only one thing. Robin licked his lips, savoring the sweet taste of blood on his lips. This terrible thirst was calling for blood and he could smell it so close that it was driving him insane.

**(Titans Tower - Medical Lab)**

Beastboy watched their fallen leader who was currently comatose. His pale white skin had everyone concerned. It looked like their leader had never caught any sun nearly his entire life when they knew he had. Robin was the type of person who liked to tan on the occasion. It was something he did every so often on the roof of Titans Tower.

None of them noticed the twitch of Robin's fingers or how his eyes moved slightly under his closed eyelids. Nor did they notice how Robin's muscles seemed to flex and tighten slightly since nobody was paying attention.

Least of all Beastboy who was half asleep from boredom. With Raven and Cyborg still working attentively on the computer they wouldn't have noticed these small details even if they wanted to. It was only when a girlish high pitched squeal brought their attention back to Robin did they notice a change. Beastboy was on his knees with a slightly pained expression as Robin who was still comatose had Beastboy's hand in a death grip. One of Robin's hands had shot out and grabbed Beastboy's hand.

Cyborg ran up to Beastboy and attempted to pry Robin's hand away from Beastboy's with his superior mechanical strength. Only to be dumbfounded when he was unable to make Robin's fingers even budge.

"That's odd," Cyborg muttered.

"Get him off! Get him off!" Beastboy squealed as Robin's grip tightened slightly.

Raven quickly ran to Robin's side and watched as Cyborg used all the strength he could muster but couldn't even make Robin budge. That is until Robin let go causing both Cyborg and Beastboy to fall to the floor ass first.

"Dude, I can't feel my hand," Beastboy whined pitifully. Cyborg peered at Beastboy's hand and took notice of the finger imprints across his hand.

"Okay, tell me if this hurts," Cyborg stated and poke Beastboy's hand. A girlish scream was Cyborg's only response. Beastboy then slumped against the wall of promptly passed out with Cyborg shaking his head pitifully.

The door to the Med Lab swung open and a familiar blond haired figure stepped into the room as silently as a ghost. The Titans turned to face him with questioning looks on their faces. His shoulder length blond hair fell over his eyes slightly. His body was lean and athletic though he seemed to possess the same skin shade that Robin had. Pale white skin that looked like it hadn't been touched by the sun.

"You again," Raven stated. "What have you done to Robin?"

"What I had to do to save him," the stranger answered. A small sad smile graced his lips and he looked at the other two. The machine seemed to be very suspicious of him. That was to be expected though.

"Who exactly are you?" Raven asked.

"Who am I? I've long forgotten my real name," the stranger said. "Though these days I go by Leo Alistair."

"Never mind this!" Cyborg bellowed. "What did you do to Robin?!"

Cyborg climbed to his feet and turned his arm into his sonic cannon. He took aim at Leo who just stood there completely unafraid. Leo regarded Cyborg silently and that same sad smile crossed over his face.

"Like I said before, I did what I had to do to save his life," Leo answered calmly. "He was dying when I found him."

"What exactly did you have to do to save him," Raven questioned. A curious expression on her face that was silently questioning all the possibilities. All the things that could save someone from the brink of death.

"I had to make him like me," Leo answered sadly. "Something not human but so much more."

"And what exactly are you?" Cyborg asked.

"I am a Vampire," Leo answered calmly. Cyborg looked at him in disbelief though Raven now seemed to be connecting the dots. She was slowly figuring out the truth of what was happening to Robin.

Unfortunately it seemed that the other had a firm belief that Vampires were completely fictional. That vampires couldn't possibly exist when one of their very own teammates was a half demon herself. Such ignorance he displayed when he began to vehemently protest that there was no such thing as vampires.

"Now get real man," Cyborg said. "Vampires can't possibly be real, people would know if they were real by now."

"We're very good at hiding," Leo answered calmly and stepped forward towards the bed Robin lay on. He looked at Robin and quickly saw the signs that Robin would be awake any second now.

"Robin is about to awaken," Leo stated calmly. Raven stepped away from Robin and watched as Leo brought a pale hand to Robins face and gently removed the mask.

Seconds later Robin's eyes snapped open and they saw Robin's new blood red eyes for the first time. That predatory gaze went from Leo to Cyborg and finally lingered on Raven for a few seconds. He then returned his gaze to the ceiling and climbed into a sitting position.

He felt so different, so much stronger and more aware of everything around him. He could hear the thump of Raven's heartbeat which sounded so incredibly enticing. He heard the mechanical hum that was Cyborg's heart. Though he could hear blood pumping in the blond haired man, he could hardly make out any heartbeat. The smell of blood was beginning to drive Robin up the wall. The thirst was so great and demanding that he couldn't help but want to give into it. To give into the desire to grab the nearest person and taste their skin. Then drive his teeth past the skin to reach the blood.

Leo placed a hand on Robin's shoulder which snapped him out of his daze. Robin looked up at the blonde haired stranger and swore he recognized him from somewhere. Then he remembered the graveyard where he was slowly dying.

"Hello Robin, do you remember me?" He asked.

"Yes, you arrived when I was dying," Robin answered. "You offered me a second chance at life."

"Yes, my name is Leo and I have a few things I'll have to explain to you." Leo stated calmly with a encouraging smile on his face.

Raven and Cyborg watched silently as the two of them conversed. Both of them looked so powerful and otherworldly. Both looked like dark angels, with their pale skin and graceful bodies. They were so entrancing but once you looked past that, there was something dark and dangerous about them.

"Robin you're no longer a human but a vampire," Leo stated calmly. "So I'll have to explain how you'll survive as a vampire."

"Let me guess, Holy Water and Garlic are dangerous for my health," Robin stated with a smirk on his face. Leo laughed slightly and shook his head.

"No things like Crucifixes, Holy Water and Garlic are fine," Leo answered with a smile. "Those are just folktales."

Leo brought a pack filled with a red liquid content out of his pocket and handed it to Robin who looked down at it like it was ambrosia. His attention was now solely on the blood pack that had been placed in his lap.

"However we do need blood to survive," Leo stated. "We hardly ever drink from humans though and get most of ours from Blood Banks."

"Yes, we have suppliers in Blood Banks across the world," Leo stated. "It helps us as a species stay secret."

"What about sunlight?" Robin asked.

"While it won't kill us instantly," Leo stated. "Prolonged exposure to sunlight is deadly so we tend to sleep during the day."

"What will kill us other than sunlight?" Robin asked. He quickly glanced back down at the blood pack in his lap and was reminded of his thirst. His desire just to tear his teeth into the pack and slowly drain it of its blood.

"Fire, decapitation, silver and removal of the heart," Leo answered bluntly.

"Guess this means a lot of vampire books and movies have it wrong," Raven stated bluntly with a small smile on her face. Leo and Robin turned to look at Raven who stood several feet in front of them.

"We prefer it that way," Leo said. "Makes things a whole lot safer for us when some holy order starts causing trouble."

"Holy Order?" Cyborg questioned.

"Religious fanatics who believe we're evil," Leo stated with a grin on his face.

"Are you?" Cyborg asked. Leo smirked at the question and brushed a pale hand through his golden blonde hair.

"There are good vampires and bad vampires," Leo stated. "The same goes for humans."

Cyborg nodded then noticed the still out cold Beastboy at his feet and gently picked him up from the floor. It was kind of pitiful that he was still out cold from having his hand squeezed but then again that had been one powerful grip. He had used all his robotic strength but he couldn't even pry Robin's fingers loose. Cyborg didn't even want to guess the kind of strength Robin possessed now.

"I better take him to his room," Cyborg stated. "The green man passed out after Robin turned his hand into a slab of meat."

Cyborg left the Medical Lab leaving Raven alone with the two vampires. Raven continued to observe the two of them so that she would know a vampire if she ever saw one on the streets. Pale skin and sunglasses to hide their eyes would be easy to spot. Especially the kind of pale skin that a vampire possessed.

"You might want to drink that," Leo stated point at the blood pack on Robin's lap. Robin picked it up and gently brought his mouth to the pack and prepared to bite down on it. Raven caught a quick glimpse at Robin's fangs which looked to be at least two centimeters long.

Robin felt his fangs pierce the pack and blood soon began to slowly gush into his mouth and down his throat. The taste was incredibly sweet and was even more pleasurable than eating chocolate ice cream.

Within seconds the blood pack was drained of its contents and Robin sat there on the bed with a satiated look on his face. Robin dropped the pack carelessly to the floor and climbed onto his feet. He stood proud and strong and walked silently over to the closest mirror and took a good long look at himself. The pale skin that sharply clashed with his dark black hair. The blood red eyes that stared menacingly back at him. The new fangs that slowly glided back up into his mouth out of sight.

"Is there anything I can do about these eyes?" Robin asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. The pale skin also seemed to make his scars stand out more. That was something that he'd have to grow used to. He hated being reminded of the past that his scars linked him to. Especially the large one that crawled across his upper body.

"Until you learn how to change them back to normal, I recommend sunglasses," Leo stated with a grin on his face. Robin cocked an eyebrow at Leo as he turned away from the mirror.

"How come your eyes are still red then?" Robin asked.

"Oh I simply prefer them this way," Leo stated. "If I need to hide them I just wear sunglasses."

Robin nodded and looked down at his body. He swore that his muscles looked slightly larger and more toned. Robin then glanced at himself in the mirror and looked at his spiked hair. Bringing a hand to his head he ruffled his hair so it fell down. When spiked his hair looked shorter than it actually was. When let down it reached just above his shoulders and his fringe nearly reached his eyes.

That looked better and it would help distract people from his eyes for now. Robin turned back to Raven and Leo who silently watched him. Leo had an appraising look on his face and looked at the display on a nearby machine. A slightly disturbed face appeared on his face for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"Now I think it's time we got you some new clothes." Leo stated with a grin on his face.

**Author's Notes: **Well there's the second chapter completely rewritten. The third one will be rewritten next and that will continue until either chapter eleven or twelve. Any chapters afterwards will only need some minor revisions. Well I hope you enjoyed the new version of Chapter 2 and please send in your reviews and tell me your thoughts.


	3. The Discovery

**The Blood Oath Chronicles **

**The Discovery**

Robin's stomach twisted and turned in pain as his thirst for blood grew stronger but he didn't realize that he didn't feel the urge to feed. No survival instincts emerged to ensure that he quench his urge, only the growing thirst. Leo rolled up the sleeve of his yellow jacket and a finger nail on the other hand grew longer and sharper.

"You need to feed that is the only way to make the pain disappear," Leo spoke calmly and prepared to slit his wrist.

"Wait I don't want them to see this," Robin called out as he felt Cyborg's nervousness at what was happening but Raven felt strangely calm.

The deathly pale wrist in front of him had caught his interest and watched as Leo cut open his wrist with those inhuman finger nails of his and Robin approached as he smelled the blood through the cut skin. Cyborg turned to leave but Raven grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face Robin. He grabbed the wrist and then sunk his fangs into the bloodied flesh of his wrist.

The blood tasted delicious yet somehow empty as if something was missing, the blood was dead he felt the urge for living blood but pushed it down and continued to drink Leo's blood. Robin's eyes rolled back from the pleasure of the blood going through his fangs.

Cyborg looked green from the sight of what Raven was making him watch. Raven was inwardly laughing at the sight of Cyborg being severely grossed out at what he saw in front of him. Robin removed himself for Leo's wrist and he took a step back, he then turned to Raven and Cyborg with a serious look on his face.

"Listen guys since you two already knew what I was I don't mind but I don't want Beastboy and Starfire finding out not yet anyway," Robin explained calmly.

The three of them then walked out of his room walked out of his room. Cyborg and Raven noticed that Robin moved with the same grace Leo had. Robin's muscles had grown larger but were still graceful and sleek in his appearance and his skin had gained a little more color. Probably because of the blood he had drunk from Leo was why his skin wasn't as pale as before but it was still to pale to be considered normal in public that much as for sure.

Robin pressed the call button on the elevator and after a few seconds the lit door opened and they walked in and he pressed the button for the first floor and the elevator whirred to life.

Robin looked at hid watch and it said Ten PM and Robin noticed that Cyborg looked tired but he ignored it knowing that while the others slept he would be wide awake with nothing to do. The elevator door opened and Robin quickly put his dark blue sunglasses back over his eyes knowing that Beastboy and Starfire would freak out if they saw his now menacing blood red eyes. They stepped out and saw Beastboy on the game station playing a racing game while Starfire sat next to him watching carefully.

"Well guys I better be off and Robin remember to stay out of the sunlight okay," Leo stated calmly.

Leo then took a step back and flames suddenly engulfed him and Leo and the flames disappeared in a flash. To say that what had happened had startled Beastboy and Starfire was a serious understatement. Robin wondered if he would ever learn that trick one day.

Starfire flew up to Robin and embraced him but Robin immediately stiffened as he sensed the rich blood flowing under her skin. He backed away before the urge became to strong and walked up to the computer in the corner of the room.

"What is wrong with Robin?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Oh he is fine but he's going through some changes at the moment so it is best that you don't get so close next time," Cyborg answered sounding as polite as possible.

Starfire looked at Robin and immediately blushed since she had never seen him without a shirt on and she only just noticed his well toned muscular chest but what put the image off was that his skin was a similar color to Raven's skin but only slightly more pale than her.

Starfire floated up to Robin and she managed to get rid of the blush.

Friend Robin why don't we all go out tonight?" Starfire asked with a hint of hope within her voice.

"Sorry I have work to do maybe tomorrow night," Robin said calmly and then began searching the web for hints.

Clues of anything else that might lead him in on Slade's recent activities.

"Well Robin has work to do so we'll be going clubbing," Cyborg said and started to head for the main entrance.

Starfire decided to join them and flew after them.

"Aren't you going with them?" Robin asked calmly and his fingers flew over the keyboard with inhuman speed.

"Clubbing isn't really my thing so I think I'll stay here," Raven said and sat down on the sofa.

She picked up one of her books that were on the table in front of her and she opened it to begin reading.

As Robin searched the internet with unreal speed he came across a page showing what had happened last night at the nearby military facility. It said something about three new prototype microchips being stolen and have yet to be recovered which meant Slade had them for sure. Well now he was getting somewhere so he went to another webpage which caught his interest and saw something about a warehouse complex being bought the exact day before Slade reappeared and it had to be more than coincidence.

It was located down town and was now off-limits to just about everyone in the city. Raven took a peek at the boy wonder and blushed at the sight of him since she wasn't used to Robin wearing that little since he was usually completely covered up but he seemed to have the perfect body except for plenty of scars which he hid under his clothes. She went back to her book but then Robin got to his feet and walked up to her. He sat down and grabbed the television remote.

He turned the televisions power on and began flipping through the channels for something decent to watch. Raven looked up at the television and saw that for both of them there was absolutely nothing on at all to watch. Just as Robin got to his feet Flames appeared a few feet away from them and Leo appeared and the flames faded away. Leo walled up to them and handed something black to Robin. Raven took a closer look and saw that it was leather clothing along with pitch black sunglasses and metallic boots.

"What's this for?" Robin asked sounding slightly confused.

"Your new uniform I don't think your old one suits you anymore," Leo said and sat down on the sofa.

"Well thanks for the offer but I am fine with my old one anyway," Robin said sounding nervous about the idea of a new uniform.

"Trust me other Vampires would end up teasing and picking on you for the rest of you unlife if you wore that in public," Leo said.

"Yes so maybe it is best that you fit in with the other Vampires," Raven added.

Robin looked at Raven with something like shock on his face but it disappeared quicker than it came.

"She's smart besides I promise you that you'll love the new look," Leo stated. "I haven't met a vampire who doesn't because every single vampire instinctively takes a liking to black leather and other dark clothing."

Robin decided what was the harm in doing so. Raven turned around and left the room as Robin began to dress himself and Leo had the decency to look away.

Robin removed the tattered Jeans and put on his new black leather ones after he had taken off his old shoes. He then put on the metallic boots but found the base of the new boots to be thick leather. Robin put on the black T-shirt and spotted two intertwined Snakes around a sleek and beautiful dagger marking on it. He gave a questioning look towards Leo and then put on the Smooth black leather jacket which also had the same marking on as well.

He did up the Jacket and found that all this new clothing fitted him perfectly. He removed his blue tinted sunglasses and put on the pitch-black ones and Leo formed another mirror out of thin air and this one was body length.

Robin looked at himself in the mirror and saw that this new look suited him a lot and turned around to face Leo.

"Leo what does this marking mean?" Robin asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Oh the twin snakes represents our speed and agility and the dagger represents how deadly we are and yet beautiful and sleek at the same time, Leo explained calmly.

Robin guessed that the marking did suit a Vampire after all and he noticed that Leo was looking intensely at the entrance to the commons room. "Okay Raven you can come out now, Leo said and Raven's head appeared from the corridor and she then walked back into the commons room.

It was only then that she noticed Robin had actually tried out the new look and she definitely noticed that Robin wore it well. She hid her blush by pulling up her hood and hiding her face but somehow she knew that Leo already knew. Robin turned to Raven and noticed that she was hiding her face for some reason or another.

"So Raven what do you think?" Robin asked and waited for an answer.

"It looks good on you," Raven mumbled in her monotone voice.

Robin suddenly felt restless and decided to go for a walk throughout town. He headed for the entrance and suddenly noticed Leo and Raven following him.

"What is it?" Robin asked quietly.

"Oh us we wondered where you were heading off to that's all," Leo said and waited for Robin to answer.

He considered not answering the older Vampire but decided that there was no harm in answering that question.

"I feel restless that's all so I'm going to have a walk around town that's all," Robin answered.

A smirk appeared upon Leo's face and he chuckled to himself.

"Ah your Vampire instincts are already taking hold I see," Leo answered calmly. "Well the only reason your restless is because the Vampire in you wants to explore and learn more about the night so now you know,"

Leo and walked Robin. Raven watched the two Vampires discussing about instincts and various other similar things.

Then Raven came up with a decent idea that might just work out for everyone's tastes.

"I've got it how about we all go for a night out," Raven asked calmly.

"Actually I was hoping to go off by myself instead," Robin stated calmly.

Robin decided not telling them the fact that he also wanted to go out to get Slade since he now knew where his hideout was most likely to be. Since Raven would probably blast him through a wall if he told them he wanted to hunt down the man who nearly killed him less than twenty four hours ago.

"Planning to go after Slade are you," Leo said and it seemed to be a statement more than a question.

"Did you read my mind?" Robin asked the older Vampire.

Leo shook his head and had a solemn expression among his face.

"I didn't need to since it is clearly obvious that you are obsessed with him," Leo said.

Robin frowned and walked out of the door leaving Leo and Raven behind in the tower as he headed out into the night by himself. He noticed that even though he was wearing sunglasses the night didn't seem as dark as it used to and something about the night thrilled him.

He could smell humans and other vampires in the distance as well. He walked to the main garage and opened it to see both of his motor bikes there. One normal and the one he used when he played as Robin. He decided to take the sports Bike and rode off into the night heading for Slade's new hideout.

"That Robin seriously needs to cool down if he isn't careful the Vampire nation may consider him a threat if he doesn't go by our laws," Leo said calmly.

He then walked out of the tower leaving Raven by herself as usual. Raven decided that the best thing to do was to either follow Robin or try to find the other Titans instead.

**(SOMEWHERE DOWNTOWN)**

Robin sped through town on his motorbike heading towards the warehouse complex that had been bought at the same time of Slade's reappearance in Jump city. He weaved through the city traffic as if it wasn't even there thanks to his newly enhanced reflexes. His timing and reaction time and greatly improved and found driving through the city at over ninety miles an hour far too easy. Let's say if Robin was still human he probably wouldn't be able to do something like this so easily and knowing that sent a rush of adrenaline through Robins Veins but somehow felt different maybe it was because his pulse was so much slower than before.

He then smelled something like a dog or wolf nearby and then a Shadowy figure jumped him and Robin fell off the bike and both he and the bike crashed onto the empty street. Robin flipped himself to his feet and looked around to see what had jumped him but couldn't find anything as of yet but that smell a canine was stronger than ever. Then out of the alleyway came a creature that looked half wolf and half human. It looked like a Werewolf to Robin and realized that was exactly what it was.

"Damn how do you kill a Werewolf?" Robin asked himself.

He had seen movies of Werewolves and realized that he needs Silver to kill a Werewolf. He searched himself for weapons and then felt a bulge in his leather Jacket. His hand dived in the pocket and it felt like a pistol but the design felt different.

He pulled it out and aimed at the Werewolf. He knew that a normal gun had no effect on them but hoped that Leo had snuck the pistol into the Jacket for a good reason. He pulled the trigger three times in a row and the three bullets made contact with the Werewolf. He bullet holes in the Werewolf's chest began to smoke. The Werewolf squirmed in pain as the bullets strangely burned it. Robin guessed that the bullets were made of silver. The Werewolf got to its feet and lashed out at Robin with its razor sharp claws but Robin dodged them and popped a bullet into the Werewolf's head.

Robin checked the clip in his pistol and found that they were silver hollow point bullets. Robin guessed Leo slipped the pistol in just in case he ran into any trouble and what a lucky guess it was as well. He took another look at the Werewolf and saw that it was slowly transforming back to its human form.

"I guess that happens naturally when a Werewolf dies," Robin said calmly.

Robin then noticed that once the Werewolf had fully reverted back to its human form he had gotten to his feet. Robin nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that happen and noticed that the man looked extremely tense and in pain.

"Holy shit!" Robin muttered to himself and then he saw something being forced out of the bullet holes.

He used his enhanced vision and saw that they were the silver bullets Robin had shot and saw that they were somehow being forced out.

Robin blinked hard as the four bullets were forced out one by one, even the one which hit him in the skull. The Werewolf in his human form attacked with a lightning fast uppercut but Robin dodged it with his new Vampire reflexes and countered with a spinning axe kick knocking the Werewolf to his feet. He got to his feet and snarled viciously at Robin.

"You Vampires always sicken me so I might as well kill you," the Werewolf roared and attacked.

Robin flipped out the way and threw here freeze disks at the werewolf but missed.

The Werewolf leaped at him but Robin dodged it and drew back his fist and punched the Werewolf in the stomach with all the strength he could muster. The Werewolf fell to his knees and Robin pumped several bullets into the Werewolf while he had the chance. The Werewolf twitched in agony and then died before his eyes.

A burst of flame to his left caught Robins attention and from the flames stepped Leo and after that the flames disappeared.

"Now do you see why I said all three of us should go to town because Vampires aren't the only creatures wandering around at night," Leo said calmly. "There are Werewolves, Zombies and other such creatures."

Both Robin and Leo saw Raven emerge from a black shadow in a nearby wall.

"Did you just say Zombies?" Robin asked.

"Yeah they are the result of a failed Vampire transformation to say the least," Leo replied.

"So I am lucky I didn't become a Zombie then," Robin said.

Leo chuckled softly at what Robin had said and shook his head.

"Oh no transforming into a Zombie instead of a Vampire is rare you usually just turn into a Vampire," Leo explained. "Those without the willpower wouldn't survive it so you need to be powerful mentally to become what we are."

Leo turned his attention back to the boy wonder and the three of them walked down the streets of downtown Jump city.

Robin picked up his bike and got on it and he turned to Leo and Raven with a serious look on his face.

"Whatever you do don't bother following me I have something I need to take care of myself and you two would only slow me down," Robin muttered.

Robin then kicked his bike into gear he rode away from them towards his destination for the night.

"That boy is so stubborn I guess he'll just have to learn in time," Leo said to himself.

Raven and Leo continued walking down the streets of Jump city. Raven couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry for the boy wonder and even though he had became a Vampire he was still distancing himself from the rest of his team.

"Robin can handle himself and he knows what he is doing," Raven assured him and silently added an 'I hope' to what she said.

Leo heard what she said in her mind but didn't say anything about it and they continued to have a peaceful walk even though his thirst for blood was nagging at him he ignored it.

Robin rode towards the warehouse complex and turned into an alleyway which was only a corner away from where Robin believed Slade was hiding.

He got off the bike after he had pulled to a stop. In the back of his mind he wondered why the Werewolf had attacked him for no reason and realized that there was probably a reason he did not yet know. He took the keys for the bike and put them in his pocket and emerged from the alleyway. He crept up to the warehouse complex just in case he was right about Slade living here. It wouldn't surprise him though since Slade always had a taste for something dark and abandoned.

He remembered how Slade had threw him off the cliff outside of town and was then taken in by Bruce Wayne who he learned to call batman the dark knight of Gotham city. First his parents died in an acrobatic act and Slade his only family took him in only to feel pain and suffering and Robin thought he had finally found a normal life with Bruce Wayne.

He ran up to a fifteen foot gate which seemed to be the only entrance to the Warehouse complex and Robin prepared to test out some more of his new Vampire abilities. He leaped into the air and easily jumped over the gate and went a little higher than he bargained for. He propelled himself forward in the air and landed on the roof on one of the Warehouses. Right then Robin decided that becoming a Vampire was probably the best thing that ever happened to him and ran up to a window on the roof. He looked through and saw Slade's robots and there must have been a couple of a hundred of them at the least.

They looked like they were in stasis so they weren't much of a threat for now so he jumped to the next building with ease.

Robin checked the time on his watch and it showed eleven pm, he didn't want to lose track of time and be turned into extra crispy steak since he liked what he had become but also a part of him told him that he would never see the sun again and that made a part of him hate what he was. He ran up to a window on the ceiling and looked through to see an empty corridor. It looked like it had been reinforced with heavy steel though. He frowned and concentrated on them trying to figure out a way to get through and then suddenly saw the reinforced glass shattered and the steel took a massive dent.

Robin realized he had done that with his mind and concentrated as hard as he could on the dented steel.

The steel shattered and Robin jumped through and landed on the corridor floor silently and looked around now that he had a better view. Robin took this time to focus his Vampire instincts to see what other abilities he now had and learned that all Vampires had teleportation, they could fly, jump higher, walk on walls and ceilings, change their eye color to fit in better, super speed, super strength, mind control and he also learned that what he did with the reinforced window was several of many of his unique gifts that he now had.

He didn't realize that he would learn so much if he just looked deep inside himself, when he did that his instincts even told him how to control his powers.

He silently crept down the corridor and heard voices around the corner. He used his enhanced hearing and recognized them as Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. HIVE seemed to be working with Slade and knew that those three probably weren't the only HIVE members inside this facility.

Robin moved with speed that made mortals look like they were standing still and was standing in front of the three Hive members in an instant. They turned to him and Robin gave Mammoth an uppercut and sent him flying all the way down the corridor. Robin was kind of surprised that his raw strength had increased so much that he had knocked Mammoth out with a single low. Gizmo sent a metallic tentacle his way and Jinx fired a few hex bolts at him and Robin dodged them with ease.

Robin kicked Gizmo in the face and he went crashing through a nearby wall. Jinx fired more hex bolts but Robin disappeared from her sight and felt someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

She turned around and saw Robin with a smirk upon his face. He clenched his hand into a fist and punched Jinx straight in the face and she was out cold in an instant. A gash had appeared from where Robin had punched Jinx and Robin knelt down and scooped up some of the blood with his finger. He looked at his blood covered finger and licked the blood from it and swallowed.

The blood felt sweet and rich as it went down his throat and somehow felt strangely soothing as well. It tasted a lot better than Leo's blood and decided that he wouldn't drink from Leo anymore and would stick to human blood from now on.

He got to his feet and walked past the other two out cold HIVE members that he had defeated with a single blow. He went around a corner and spotted a lone door. He walked up to it. He gently tried to pull it open and found it to be locked. He pulled harder and ripped the door from its hinges with ease and walked into the room.

It seemed to be an arena of some kind but the place was poorly lit but to his eyes he could see through the shadows as if it was daytime. He could see the people trying to look invisible and would have done if he were human. Robin shook his head in pity and walked into the centre of the arena. "Come on out I know you're here," Robin yelled and Slade's robots began to come out of the shadows. A grin came upon his face and the robots attacked with as much speed as they could but to robin it seemed as though they were moving in slow motion.

The first one to reach him suddenly found itself headless as had beheaded with a roundhouse kick. He ducked below the next attack and grabbed its arm intending to throw it but ended up pulling its arm out instead. He looked t the arm for a second and then threw it at a nearby robot taking its head off. The one with the missing arm attacked but Robin dodged it and punched it in the chest. His hand went straight through the robots chest and his hand was holding the robots core processor. He swung the deactivated robot away and then did a spinning axle kick on the nearest robot and ended up tearing it in half.

There were only three robots left as he had defeated the others and he took his fighting stance preparing to finish off the final robots. The tree robots looked at him and then each of their left arms pointed at him and they turned into cannons.

"Well that's new," Robin said with an eerie calmness.

They fired and Robin dodged the blasts with inhuman sped making him nothing but a blur as he moved.

"Surely you can do better than that?" Robin said sounding bored but yet in a teasing manner.

He focused on the robots and tore them apart with his mind. He couldn't remember what that talent was called, it was something like telekinesis. Yeah it had to be that and decided that he would save his other unique talents for Slade himself.

"Come on Slade is that all you've got?" Robin yelled with intense anger in his voice.

He waited in the uncomfortable silence around him and suddenly heard footsteps with his new and improved hearing.

"Robin you should have died from that wound but something about you has changed, you no longer seem…human," Slade said with his usual emotionless and cruel voice.

How Slade seemed so calm at a time like this was beyond him as he had probably witnessed how Robin had easily dispatched Slade's robots.

"That's because I'm not, now show yourself and fight me," Robin roared with barely contained rage.

He could smell, hear and sense exactly where Slade was but he didn't need to know that since he might catch along that Robin was only toying with him. He heard more footsteps nearby but were to far away to help Slade in time.

Slade appeared from the shadows seeming as calm and in control as usual but Robin could smell uncertainty within Slade but he could also smell confidence that Slade could handle Robin and how wrong he was.

Slade threw a hook punch at Robin but he simply vanished right before the fist came in contact with him. Slade looked left and right but couldn't see the boy wonder anywhere.

"Hey up here," Robin called out.

Slade slowly looked up to see Robin standing on the ceiling grinning or more like smirking at Slade. Slade's eyes widened at what he saw and Robin saw the expression even though most of Slade's face was hidden behind that metallic face of his.

Robin stood on the ceiling as if it were the floor. No tug of gravity seemed to try and pull him down. He felt weightless as he looked down upon the shocked Slade below him.

"I'd give up now if I were you because you don't stand a chance against me now," Robin said as he began to walk towards the nearest wall.

Slade's cool headed attitude quickly gained control and Slade ha to hold back a laugh.

"Me surrender to you, why on earth would I surrender to my own nephew," Slade said with an overly cool tone. "Just you wait until the Titans find out how you really are."

"Quite frankly I don't care if they knew that I am related by blood to you," Robin said calmly as his feet once again touched the floor.

Robin turned to Slade and a grin spread across his face.

"Its funny you end up nearly killing me and when I return I'm stronger than ever and now you have no chance of surviving in a fight with me," Robin stated.

Then in the blink of an eye Robin was in front of Slade with Robin's fist connecting with Slade's stomach.

Slade took a step back obviously trying to stay on his feet and get some air back in his lungs at the same time. Slade took his fighting stance and then Robin reappeared next to Slade and punched him in the face. Slade went crashing through the arena wall and Robin walked up to the debris. Slade was back on his feet and running down the corridor he had landed in. Robin went after Slade with inhuman speed and was several feet in front of Slade in moments.

"You didn't really think you could escape did you?" Robin asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

Slade ran at Robin and was about to punch him but he had stopped suddenly when he was right in front of Robin.

Robins knee had smashed into Slade's stomach and Slade looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.

"It must be strange for you to feel this much pain," Robin said and then punched Slade in the side of his face.

That single blow sent him crashing through yet another wall. Robin smirked as dust shot up into the air, obscuring his vision of where Slade landed. It didn't matter since with his newfound strength, Slade was no match for him. Robin would finally have his revenge thanks to his new power.

Robin waited for the dust to settle which took a good twenty seconds and when it did he saw a landing pad and the night sky. Slade had started up the Russian Hind D attack chopper and it was starting to lift itself into the air. Robin didn't bother finishing him of since Slade knew he was beaten and his pride had taken a serious bashing and that was good enough for Robin for now anyway.

He watched the helicopter fly away in the distance and then he heard a beeping noise from above. He looked up t the ceiling and focused on it and a hole was smashed through the ceiling.

Robin jumped through the hole to find himself in the main control room of the

Warehouse facility. He walked up to the main control panel and saw a countdown timer on one of the screen interfaces.

"Oh shit that better not be what I think it is," Robin muttered and started to run back to the helipad.

What worried Robin was the fact that there was only fifteen seconds before this place was blown sky high. He jumped back down into the corridor and ran towards the landing pad as fast as he could. He had reached the landing pad with five seconds to spare and decided that there was only one way to get out of this place alive.

He leaped into the air and kept going higher and then he used his flying ability and below him a massive explosion destroyed the entire facility and the explosion nearly burnt Robin to a crisp with the flames only a couple of feet below him. There was on one in the control room which meant that Slade must have activated the self destruct timer with a remote control hoping the blast would destroy Robin.

"Whew that was close I better remember to bring my frequent flyers ticket next time," Robin said with a smirk upon his face.

Leo and Raven had walked most of the time since Robin had ditched them without a second thought and Raven began to wonder if it was a good idea letting Robin go off by himself. Leo must have read her mind since he answered her minds question.

"Robin can take care of himself and he was one of the most powerful humans on this planet," Leo said calmly. "When I turned him into a Vampire he became an extraordinarily powerful one and he is probably even more powerful than me as well."

Raven was surprised at the last part of his sentence to say the least.

"What do you mean more powerful than you?" Raven asked with a not so subtle hint of curiosity in her voice.

Leo looked down on the gothic girl and decided to answer her question since no harm could come from it.

"Well I am over a thousand years old and Vampire regulation states that no Vampire over a hundred can turn another," Leo explained. "Since the older a Vampire becomes the stronger they become so it only makes sense that Robin is more powerful that myself."

"So how powerful is Robin?" Raven asked sounding only slightly cautious with that question.

"Well to make it clear he is probably one of the most powerful Vampires alive that much is for sure but I don't know his exact strength yet," Leo replied calmly and then they saw fire in the distance as they turned a corner.

Robin landed onto solid ground and walked into the alleyway which hid his bike. He walked up to it and got on the bike but then Leo and Raven appeared from the flames and the dissipated moments later.

"Leaving without saying goodbye, eh Robin," Leo said calmly and they began walking up to him.

Robin turned to face the older Vampire and saw the serious expression among their faces.

"What's it got to do with you Leo and how did you find me?" Robin asked sounding slightly sour and in a bad mood.

"Oh it has nothing to do with me and I will always know where you are I made you of course," Leo replied with an honest smile upon his face.

Raven looked slightly concerned for some reason and was about to say something but didn't get as far as opening his mouth.

"Robin did you have anything to do with that fire in the Warehouse complex," Raven asked calmly.

Robin thought about the question and decided that she had the right to know at the very least.

"Yeah that place was Slade's new hideout but he left and set the place on self destruct I guess I was lucky I got out of there in time to," Robin stated.

He answered her question with some truth but decided not to tell her that he let Slade get away. He decided to also leave out the part about Slade threatening to reveal who he was to the Titans. The less she knew the better off the others were.

"Well the night is still young how about going to a nightclub?" Leo asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

Raven felt uncomfortable with the idea but was about to agree since she had nothing better to do but Robin interrupted her.

"Sorry I have to get back to the tower and get to work on where Slade will strike next," Robin said and drove away leaving them in the dust.

"I can't believe he ditched us again," Raven said as her temper started to fume.

Leo just shook his head and disappeared into the night with a burst of flames. Raven yawned and decided that she had spent enough time outside and teleported back to the Titans tower. She reappeared back in the commons room and sensed that the other three Titans were asleep in the rooms. She sat down on the couch and turned on the television but kept the volume low so that she didn't wake up the others since it was nearly midnight and everyone needed their beauty sleep as Beastboy called it.

She flipped to channel four and found a comedy version of Dracula was on called love first bite which she had watched before and thoroughly enjoyed but thought that knowing to real live Vampires was better than any movie and flipped the television to skymovies1 and a horror movie called Xtro the second encounter which was a decent movie and decided to watch it.

She sensed Robin pulling up in the garage and was surprised that he was back so soon. Raven made no move to greet him since she was still slightly ticked off that Robin had ditched them just because he had an obsession with Slade. She kept her eyes glued to the television as Robin walled into the commons room and silently walked towards the room next to the commons room which was the kitchen.

Robin began to make himself coffee and felt as if he was being watched and turned to Raven but she was watching the television so he went back to his coffee. Raven got up from the coach and silently walked up to Robin leaving the television turned on. Robin was stirring his coffee as she tapped him on the shoulder. Robin turned around and found himself staring into Raven's eyes.

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked calmly.

"Tell me, why did you ditch me and Leo downtown?" Raven asked sounding slightly annoyed with him.

"I had things to do and besides I doubt I would have been able to get you here faster," Robin explained. "I wasn't in the mood for nightclubbing either since I don't have time for that I need too get back to work,"

Robin lifted the coffee to his mouth but suddenly found himself disgusted by the coffee. His instincts were screaming at him not to drink the coffee and he felt a wave of nausea as it neared his mouth. He quickly placed it down onto the counter and disappeared in a burst of flames. He reappeared about ten seconds later with a pack in his hands but Raven couldn't get a good view of it.

"What is that stuff?" Raven asked as Robin poured it into another mug.

She looked at the packet and saw that it was a blood pack most likely from the medical lab.

He finished pouring it into the mug and started to drink the red liquid and a look of immense pleasure and relief spread across his face. Raven guessed that the only liquid that Vampires could drink was blood since Robin now seemed revolted by coffee which used to by his absolute favorite. The mug left his mouth and there was a small blood stain around his lips and Robin eagerly licked away the blood and leaned against the counter.

"What was wrong with coffee?" Raven asked.

Robin looked at her to his mug untouched mug of coffee and then back to Raven.

"Nothing really but something inside me screamed at me not to drink it and waves of utter disgust ran through me," Robin answered. "I guess I can only drink blood now but I don't see a problem with that."

Robin turned his attention back to the mug filled with blood. Robin let a smile cross his face as he began to sip from the mug of blood once more.

Raven thought for a second and then picked up the mug of coffee which Robin had left untouched.

"I guess I'll have it then," Raven said calmly.

Robin looked at her with utter confusion and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Oh I didn't know you liked coffee I thought you only drank herbal tea," Robin said.

"No I prefer herbal tea but I do like coffee as well," Raven replied and walked back into the commons room with Robin following her.

They both sat down and watched the movie but Robin got bored after about ten minutes leaving Raven by herself as she watched the movie.

Robin walked down the corridor towards the Gym to train since he had plenty of time to use and had about six hours before sunrise leaving him with enough time for a decent workout.

Robin started with the basics of Mantis Kung Fu since it had been a while since he had actually used that fighting style. Robin did perfectly executed combos showing that he was an expert with this fighting style. After about half an hours practice Robin went began to use his weights but found that the heaviest one he had felt as light as a feather so decided that he would get more results with Cyborg's weights.

He walked up to Cyborg's heaviest weight and lifted it with ease and even Cyborg had trouble with that one as it weighed nearly over three tones, Robin now realized how much his strength had increasing in twenty four hours even though most of it didn't show.

Robin realized that he would have to build his own training weights if he were to find any challenge in training now but getting the stuff he needed would have to wait for tomorrow night as he doubted that he had enough time to get everything he wanted before sunrise.

Raven then walked into the training room to see that Robin seemed bored with training which was unusual for him since it was what he did with most of his free time.

"Is something wrong Robin?" She asked calmly.

Robin turned to face her and saw the shocked look upon her face.

"Oh Raven I'm just bored my training weights are as light as a feather," Robin answered. "Even Cyborg's weights aren't much of a challenge so I'll probably have to make my own tomorrow night,"

Robin dropped the weight and it fell to the floor with a mighty clang. The noise might've woken everyone in the building up had it not been for the thick walls. Robin turned to Raven and removed his sunglasses revealing blood red eyes.

She wondered what color his eyes originally were before he became a Vampire and found no harm in asking.

"Robin before you turned into a Vampire what color were you eyes?" Raven asked. "Since they aren't that color anymore there isn't a point to hide it."

Saying that Robin was surprised by how forward she was being was a serious understatement to say the least.

Raven had a point though there was really no point in not telling her.

"Alright, my eyes were mixed, my left eye green and the right one was brown in color," Robin stated. "I hid my eyes since when I was a kid a lot of people teased me about them so I hid behind that mask for the most of my life."

Robin was going to ignore that question but something inside him told him that he could answer the question. Robin himself was actually surprised that he had told her more than his eye color but the reason he hid behind his mask and wore sunglasses when he wasn't wearing the mask.

They both left the Training room headed towards the elevator. Robin walked down the corridor with unnatural grace and silence making Raven look clumsy compared to him. Robin pressed the call button and the elevator started heading towards them.

A few seconds later Robin walked in followed by Raven and he pressed the button for the floor where their rooms were located.

Raven wondered why Robin seemed so silent after answering her question in the training room. She would have asked but felt that he wasn't in the mood to talk to her. Robin on the other hand happened to be wondering why he told her all that. Perhaps it was because he realized that he trusted her more than the other Titans since he had known her the longer than any of the other Titans.

The lift door opened and the two Titans walked out and headed to their respective rooms. Robin just glided through his room as if it wasn't even there to begin with and Raven shut her door behind her and both Titans wondered what tomorrow night would bring.

**To Be Continued**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will begin working on the next chapter as soon as possible and trust me deadlier and stronger enemies than Slade will show up oh and please remember to read and review**.

**The revised version of the 3****rd**** chapter is finally done. I hope you enjoy this and find it easier to read than the previous version of the chapter. **


	4. The Visions & Prophecy

**CHAPTER**** FOUR**

**THE VISIONS AND PROPHECY **

Robin lay in a deep sleep and seemed to be dead but those who know what he is would know he was very much alive. His mind was chaotic full of dark images of bloodlust and death but what could his mean.

**(IN ROBINS MIND)**

An inhuman roar sounded and dark blood began to fall down the walls. Images of death and many other disturbing things ran through his mind. They were jumbled thoughts and images that had never happened before. Inhuman voices rang out in Robins mind saying a great deal of disturbing things.

"You will bow to me," a deep voice said but Robin couldn't see who said it as he was covered by shadows.

"They are nothing more than food," the voice said.

Robin searched the corners of his mind but found nothing. Images of humans running, being chased down and killed by what seemed like living blood entered his mind. The sky seemed to be darker than usual and thunder and lightning clashed.

"Join me and kill all who dare oppose me, join the Vampire god," the deep voice said and then it began to speak out in a language Robin couldn't understand.

Yet it somehow seemed familiar to his Vampire mind. More images of torment entered his mind as he saw himself take a beating from a shadowy figure. The shadowy figure raised his hand and green life energy seemed to be drained from Robin and the image stopped.

"The end is nigh so let the games begin," the deep voice thundered and then Robin jerked out of his sleep.

He sensed that the sun had just gone down and his mind wandered back to what he saw in his sleep. They seemed to be images of his future and the voice was disturbing and seemed dangerous to even his Vampire instincts. That vision must have been real and hopefully Leo knew something about what he had saw and would tell him.

The images and voice were still fresh on his mind hopefully what he saw was just a dream and not a vision of his future. He got out of bed and dressed into his new Vampire uniform and put on the pitch-black sunglasses. He looked at himself in the mirror and just remembered that he was partially transparent to it. Robin felt thirsty and his Vampire impulses screamed for blood and Robin had every intention on quenching his thirst. He glided through the closed door of his room as if it wasn't even there and emerged in the corridor.

He went left towards the medical wing o the tower and heard some commotion on what to have for dinner yet again and Robin remembered that he hadn't eaten for at least forty eight hours and wasn't even puckish.

'I guess I only need blood now just like I can't drink anything now, I guess I can't eat anything either' Robin thought to himself as he glided silently down the corridor.

He went around the corner and the medical lab came into view and Robin could smell the blood coming from the refrigerator and the smell excited him as he got closer. Robin entered the clean white lab and walked up to the fridge and removed a blood pack full of crimson liquid.

He looked down at it hungrily and then disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared in the kitchen. He opened a nearby cupboard and pulled out the closest mug and poured the blood into it. The smell was incredibly enticing to him and he put the mug to his lips and sipped down the dark sweet liquid. It soothed his throat and his Vampire instincts calmed down a bit after that. Its taste felt luxurious to him. The sweet taste of it made his eyes roll back in pleasure as it went down his throat.

No longer did the blood taste like copper as it did when he was human. The blood now tasted as sweet as it smelled, the sensation of the blood mingling with the tastebuds was enough to make him almost melt into the floor. Robin felt himself relax and tension from the last night eased from his lean body.

Then images once again flashed in his mind of people running, being killed by what looked like demons and a giant wave of living blood.

Robin shook the images from his mind and entered the commons room with his mug of blood but kept what was in it out of the sights of Beastboy and Starfire since they did not know what he was yet.

"Dude where were you today, me and Star went looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere in the tower," Beastboy said.

He saw Raven and Cyborg exchanged worried glances. Luckily Robin was quick thinking and came up with a believable excuse to calm the two Titans.

"Oh I've been busy researching about Slade that's all," Robin lied to his two gullible teammates.

Starfire didn't hesitate a second longer and gave Robin a bone crushing hug, well it would have been bone crushing if he were still human. He easily pulled Starfire away from him and sat down on the coach next to Raven. Starfire seemed surprised at how easily he had pushed her away from him and wondered when he got that kind of strength.

'Robin, when are you going to tell Beastboy and Starfire what you have become' Raven asked as she spoke into his mind so that the others wouldn't hear her.

Robin looked at Raven then went back to his half full mug of blood as his instincts were screaming at him to finish the mug and get another.

'Not yet I don't think they are ready to hear this so we'll keep it a secret as long as possible so when we can't hide it anymore I'll tell them' Robin answered inside Ravens mind.

"Hey Robin what is that your drinking it doesn't smell like coffee?" Beastboy asked as he walked up to Robin.

Robin quickly finished it and licked away the blood stain around his lips before the others could see.

"Oh it's nothing I was just in the mood for something other than coffee," Robin said once again lying to his teammates.

He got off the sofa and walked back into the kitchen and washed the blood stains out of the cup cleaning it so that nobody saw what he had been drinking. He walked back into the commons room and the argument about what to have for dinner had once again started. Robin was slightly startled that they hadn't had dinner already since it was half past seven and the sun had gone down at least forty five minutes ago.

"Okay why haven't you had dinner you guys must be starving," Robin said as he sat down on the coach.

"Yeah we are but Beastboy and Starfire refused to start dinner without you," Cyborg said rolling his one human eye.

Robin shook his head and grabbed the remote for the television.

"Thanks guys but I'm not hungry so you guys can have dinner without me okay," Robin said and started flipping through the channels.

Starfire and Beastboy had mystified looks upon their faces while Raven and Cyborg held knowing yet confused looked on their faces. Never in their life had theyseem Robn turn his nose up at a good well cooked meal before in their lifes. Though Robin ate carefully, he always enjoyed his meals, his culinary skills surpassed Cyborg himself.

"Er dude we haven't seen you eat a single thing since you recovered from your injuries after that fight with Slade," Beastboy said with a shocked tone in his voice.

"Yes friend Robin Beastboy is correct surely you must be hungry," Starfire added.

Raven spotted Robins eyebrows twitch in annoyance and Raven quickly covered Robin so that he wouldn't lose his temper with the others.

"Guys if Robin said he's not hungry he's not hungry so lay off him will you," Raven said and the other three Titans went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Robin silently mouthed thank you to Raven and continued to flip through the television channels. Raven looked at Robin who was laid back in the coach, even playing the role of a lazy slob, Raven could still see the typical Vampire grace in the way he moved.

"Tell me do you even need to eat now since you're a vampire," Raven said quietly so that only Robin could hear.

Robin looked at Raven and offered a warm smile, seeing Raven return her own was enough to make his own smile widen.

"No I guess the only thing my body can handle is blood," Robin replied and skipped to another television channel.

He sighed out of boredom and got to his feet and began to walk to the entrance. Raven silently watched Robin make his way out of the commons room.

Just as Robin disappeared Starfire chose that time to come back into the commons room.

"Friend Raven where is friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin walked down the pathway that led away from Titans tower and towards the city. He was looking up into the night sky thinking how much more calming it was to daylight now. In fact the very mention of day made Robin cringe in nervousness. As he walked down the path he felt something very unsettling underneath him. He looked down but only saw the concrete path below him. He focused on the ground and the area he was focusing on exploded and he jumped down the hole.

He found himself in the sewers and even though he had been in sewers before he had never been in this part. Thick green mist had surrounded him and he heard dragging footsteps all around him.

The smell coming from the green mist was revolting and also the smell of rotten flesh had invaded his nostrils. His instincts screamed that it was dangerous down here and they said one word, Zombies. He heard a moan nearby and he suddenly thought of the game resident evil that Beastboy had made him play a couple of months ago. Robin got into his fighting stance to prepare for a serious fight. He felt a presence behind him and elbowed it in the face. He spun around to see a Zombie collapse onto the floor. Its rotten flesh was disgusting and Robin could see intestines and other insides from the broken flesh in its stomach.

The Zombie slowly got to its feet and made its way towards Robin. He did a spinning side kick and it connected with the side of its head. Robin heard its neck snap as he sent it crashing through a nearby wall. More moans could be heard nearby and Robin got out his pistol hoping bullets could damage them.

Another one emerged from the mist and made its way towards Robin. He aimed at its head and fired one round that hit it in between the eyes and it collapsed. A Zombie from behind made a grab for him but he flipped out of the way with ease since they were slow moving creatures.

He landed behind one and threw a hook punch hitting it in the side of the face. Robin heard the neck snap and the Zombie crashed into a nearby wall from the impact of the punch. The stench of the Zombies was starting to make Robin feel woozy so this was a time he cursed his enhanced sense of smell. It was also his enhanced senses that told him the exact location of every single Zombie around him. It was as if he didn't even need his eyes to beat them all. He dodged a Zombie as it made a grab for him and gave it an uppercut hitting it in the chin.

The Zombies head sailed from its shoulders and crashed into the ceiling of the sewer. Blood squirted out of the disemboweled neck and the blood splashed over Robin but his instincts seemed to have a severe disliking to Zombie blood that was for sure.

It was like an extra sense that provided him a warning against threats, it felt odd yet reassuring at the same time.

A Zombie tried to bit him but Robin dodged it and sent an axle kick to the side of the Zombies head. The head came clean off and crashed into the wall. The Zombies body fell to its knees and finally collapsed to the floor. Robin sensed that there were only two zombies left and decided to finish them off with his pistol. He aimed and popped a bullet in between the eyes and the final Zombie appeared behind Robin.

He dived out of the way and blasted the Zombie in the head and Robin got to his feet. He holstered his pistol and sensed something else in the sewer that definitely wasn't a Zombie.

More images entered his mind and these ones were similar to the ones in his dreams. It showed an underground temple and Robin was there staring at a massive wave of living blood and there was writing on the walls as well. He heard a voice yelling at him.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled, mankind has met his final day," the deep voice from his dream yelled.

He saw a tall broad shouldered man with power unlike anything he had felt before within him. He wore silk clothing and had a handsome face but behind it he felt something so unnatural. He felt like pure and utter evil that knew no bounds. As he looked at this man that scared him so, a single scream echoed in the air that called out a name, "Shillian!" The vision faded to a new stronger power but felt less evil in its power. This power resided in a wave of blood.

The blood wave transformed into a human shape and as far as he could tell it was a vampire but his eyes were black and lifeless. The Vampire raised his arms in a gesture of victory.

"Join me or die," the shadowy Vampire said.

Robin snapped out of the vision and felt that there was more than met the eye. What had scared him the most was this man called Shillian despite feeling the weaker of the different powers. There was something about him that felt so unnatural and endless in its evil. There was something different about this Shillian that scared Robin and he didn't know what it was.

Robin made a note to himself to remember to ask Leo about this Shillian that seemed so much more dangerous than another that was obviously more powerful.

He wondered what that Vampire had meant by the prophecy had been fulfilled. As he walked down the sewer corridor he felt that whatever was down here had to be mystical. The energy he felt made Ravens magic seem dull and wondered what was really down here hidden under Jump city.

He turned the corner and walked down the sewer corridor. He started to notice that the concrete was being replaced by limestone as he walked down the corridor. He reached the end of the corridor and saw a circular room that seemed to be a few hundred feet down. There were strange markings that he couldn't understand on the walls but they seemed oddly familiar to his Vampire brain.

He looked up and saw that it went up at least ten feet and could see the night sky above him. This area looked like the temple in his visions but it seemed different somehow. He jumped down and fell three hundred feet. He made the landing look easy as he landed on his feet without a problem. He looked around and saw that there was something different about this temple.

It was far different as it was only same in shape. He sensed magical energy in the centre of the room and walked up to it. Just as he reached the centre of the room something happened.

Images and disturbing details flashed in front of him. It seemed to be translating inside his head. It said something about the Vampire god's return to Earth and the coming Vampire apocalypse. It explained that when the Vampire God returned he would claim the world as his own and all life would perish unless the key to his resurrection stopped him.

Robin also saw the same dead black eyes that he had seen in his vision and guessed that those were the eyes of the Vampire Blood God.

The Vampire God appeared just before humans and over the centuries he grew more powerful and evil. Only those he turned weren't as they still had human compassion accept for one Vampire who went by the name Shillian. With Shillian's help he created an army completely loyal to him but none of them compared to his first child, Shillian. None compared in the blackness of their souls or power.

The Vampire God was never human so he knew of no such things that humans used so often in their lives. Many of the Vampires had rebelled against the Vampire god and suffered heavy losses being almost wiped out but they had managed the defeat him with help but barely.

The way to beat him and resurrect him had been erased but it left certain clues to Robin as well. It seemed that this temple was modeled after the real one and only held the history of the Vampire God and how Vampires were created in the first place. It seemed important with the Vampire god and how to bring him back. Also before they killed the Vampire god he spoke of the Prophecy that he had foresaw.

"Time is but a window, death is but a door and I shall return," the Vampire god said.

These words somehow held an important meaning to the Vampire prophecy that Robin did not understand. The images in front of Robin had stopped playing but there were several others around him that he was unaware of.

They were Vampires and seemed interested in what had just happened. They seemed to be carrying customized military weapons of some kind like machine guns. They watched Robin leave the replica temple and waited for a few minutes before jumping down. They walked to the centre of the room preparing to see what Robin had seen.

This group would soon have all they would need to ensure that the prophecy was fulfilled and Robin would be the world's undoing. The leader of the robed Vampires stepped forward and crimson eyes hidden behind long brown hair could be seen under the hood of the robe. A fanged smile could be seen on his face as he saw the means to bring back their god after all these thousands of years.

Robin walked down the corridor and saw a hole that led back up to the city. He coiled his legs and leaped into the air. He flew up towards the end of the hole with incredible speed and burst out of a manhole cover. He found that he was in an alleyway and could see the Titans tower in the distance.

He brushed the dust and dirt off of him. He ran up the side of the building to his left and landed on the roof. He leaped into the air and flew towards the nightclub where he could sense a large amount of Vampires. He flew through the air at a speed too fast for humans to see and within seconds he landed on the roof of the building. He sensed a few hundred Vampires below him and walked up to the door on the roof. He opened the door and walked inside the building.

Robin's ears were greeted with loud music and the sound of singing and dancing. He walked down the stairs and saw hundreds of Vampires on the dance floor. Their movements so much more fluid and graceful than any human could hope. The way they danced was so sensual and erotic despite the fact that they weren't even trying. Then he spotted the reason that he was in the Vampire Nightclub in the first place. The reason why he came here was because he could sense Leo in the Vampire nightclub.

Robin looked around the nightclub and saw Leo in the corner sitting at a table by himself looking very bored. Robin walked past all the dancing Vampires and stepped in front of him. Leo looked up and saw Robin in front of him with his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh there you are Robin, I thought I sensed you nearby," He said cheerily but still held the tone of boredom.

Robin sat down next to Leo and shook his head trying to get rid of the images that flowed through him.

"Something wrong Boy Wonder?" Leo asked and clicked his fingers at the bartender.

The bartender snapped to attention and quickly brought him a bottle of what looked like red wine but Robin could tell that it was blood. Leo poured a glass for Robin and himself and placed the bottle back onto the table.

"I've just been having these disturbing images in my mind that's all," Robin replied and took a sip of the blood.

The flavor was sweet and well developed probably meaning that the blood came from a thirty year old, didn't smoke or do drugs but on the ocassion drank alcohol.

Leo's attention to Robin was suddenly very sharp and sudden.

"Did you say images, were they about things in the future that are yet to happen?" Leo asked with sudden interest.

Robin looked up at Leo with a shocked look in his eyes which told Leo that he had been right.

"Yes and something about the Vampire god and a coming apocalypse and other bits and pieces like that," Robin replied and took another sip of his blood.

If Leo wasn't already pale enough he had just went paler by a few shades. Leo suddenly had a look of fear upon his face and knew what Robin was talking about.

"Robin what you saw were bits and pieces of a prophecy saying that the Vampire God shall return with the sign of a newborn Vampire with more strength than an elder," Leo explained.

Robin shook his head showing that he didn't fully understand what Leo had said.

"I don't get it, what has that got to do with me?" Robin asked.

"Okay I am a vampire elder and I broke the Vampire laws by turning you because the strength of the newborn Vampire depends on the strength of the one who created him," Leo explained solemnly. "Since I am an elder that would make you stronger than an elder."

Robin was shocked by that little piece of news about him being stronger than the one who created him.

"I am over three thousand and you're not supposed to make another Vampire once you pass the age of a hundred and when I made you at my age you probably became the most powerful Vampire alive," Leo said calmly as he gulped down more blood from his glass. Robin took another gulp from his glass of blood savoring the sweet liquid that ran down his throat.

"So why did you turn me if it was against the Vampire nations rules?" Robin asked quietly as he poured some more blood into his glass.

"Well I have never made a vampire myself so I decided that it was time but I guess in doing so has started the Prophecy," Leo explained to Robin.

Leo refilled his glass with blood and took another sip from it.

"But in the Prophecy it says that the newborn stronger than an elder holds the key to defeating the Vampire god," Leo said with a small smile upon his face.

"Tell me why did the Vampires turn against the Vampire god?" Robin asked sounding slightly curious.

Leo softly chuckled and took another sip from his glass of blood.

"Well there were several reasons really one being that he treated humans like cattle and nearly drank this earth dry," Leo explained to the younger Vampire.

Robin sipped down some more blood from his glass and realized that he was getting really used to the life of a Vampire. In fact he seemed to be enjoying it much more than his old human life since it was filled with nothing but despair and pain.

"How long until the Vampire god returns?" Robin asked.

"Oh not for a while yet since your creation was the first sign of the coming of the Vampire god," Leo answered calmly and sipped some more blood from his glass.

"How many signs are there?" Robin asked sounding slightly apprehensive.

Leo and Robin finished their glasses of blood and poured themselves another. Robin took a sip and let the sweet crimson liquid run down his throat. The crimson lifeblood revitalizing his vampire body. The feeling was like ecstasy in liquid form.

"Oh I have no idea about that but I'm not sure any Vampire know all there is to the Prophecy itself," Leo said and took another sip of his blood.

"Is there any way to stop the Prophecy from happening?" Robin asked and took a gulp from his glass of blood.

"No this was destined to happen no matter what we do so there is no way to stop it but it didn't say that the Vampire god couldn't be defeated," Leo replied with a sly grin on his face.

Robin quickly caught on to Leo's meaning and finished his glass and poured himself another one. Leo finished his and poured the lat of the blood into his glass. You know you should be pickier to what you drink since the best blood is always those of a certain age and health status," Leo said with a gentle yet knowing grin on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked slowly.

Leo shook his head and took another slip of his blood. "The quality of blood is determined by how healthy they are like they don't smoke, do drugs or drink and the best blood usually comes from thirty years old as their blood is perfectly aged," Leo explained and took a large gulp from his glass finishing it.

Robin took another small sip of the sweet tasting liquid and began to wonder what kind of future his life had now. "Well I better be off its two in the morning and I have business to attend to," Leo said and got up from his seat. Leo clicked his fingers and the bartender rushed over and handed another bottle of blood to him. Leo turned to face Robin and handed him the Bottle. "Thanks Leo I'll leave once I finish it," Robin said and put the bottle next to him.

"Hey don't mention it well I'll see you tomorrow night okay," Leo said and disappeared in a burst of flames.

The flames died down and the bartender walked up to Robin.

"That Leo always knows how to make an entrance and an exit, may I ask how you know the elder?" The bartender said as politely as he could.

Robin looked up at the bartender and saw no harm in answering his question.

"Yeah he sure does and I know him because he created me," Robin answered and finished his glass of blood.

The bartender chuckled softly and took the empty glass that Leo had left.

"Well despite being an elder he's a regular at my bar," The bartender said shaking his head.

"It is a nice place you've got here so I'm not surprised," Robin told the bartender.

The bartender said a quick 'thank you' as he left Robin by himself to get back to the other customers. Robin opened the new bottle that Leo had got him and poured some into his glass and began to get back to his drink. Robin watched the Vampires dancing among themselves and Robin saw that every Vampire was following the beat perfectly. Luckily for Robin he didn't enjoy dancing all that much but made exception's at times like at that prom with Starfire.

Robin had decided not to mention anything about this "Shillian" he had heard about since a Vampire God was enough to worry about for the moment. So far this prophecy hadn't once mentioned Shillian despite seeing flashes of him and his awesome power in his visions. Robin merely turned back to his glass of blood instead of letting further thoughts distract him.

Robin finished his glass and filled it up again. Images began to invade Robins mind but as usual the images were jumbled and hard to make sense out of.

The deep voice entered his mind once again taunting him and asking Robin to join him.

"Bow to me," the voice said.

Images of the world being engulfed in darkness flashed in his mind. Humans running from the wave of living blood, Cities being destroyed by it. The terror from all this made Robin cringe a little wondering how he had the power to beat something as powerful as that.

The front door to the bar burst open and Robin sensed more Vampires enter the bar yet they somehow felt different. They were hiding their faces and the rest of their bodies behind brown robes. All the Vampires in the bar froze and turned around to see at least twenty robed Vampires. Then all twenty of them revealed their hands and were holding automatic rifles.

They began firing at the dance floor killing any Vampire they spotted. The bullets smelt like liquid garlic and silver. Robin then realized that perhaps a combination of the two was lethal to Vampires since he saw them crumbling to dust left and right. Robin got to his feet and with speed that was unbelievable even for a Vampire he was behind the robe clad group of Vampires with automatic weapons. He delivered a roundhouse kick to the closest one to him and sent him crashing through a nearby wall.

"Fool do you dare halt the uprising of our God," one of the robed Vampires said and attacked Robin.

He could guess to what God he meant but easily dodged his attack. Robin then kicked the robed Vampire in the stomach and he collapsed. Robin realized that these Vampires were much weaker than him but knew they had to be killed if they were fanatic followers of the Vampire god.

Robin did a spinning axel kick and knocked another Vampire out cold. Several Vampires fired their automatic weapons at Robin but the bullets seemed to be moving in slow motion to him. He dodged every single bullet fired at him with ease and then did a flying side kick. His attack knocked out the lead Vampire and then punched another in the side of the face. The Robed Vampires decided to attack Robin all together but as they did he simply disappeared from view.

"Where did he go?" one of them murmured and he then dropped down from the ceiling and attacked them with several different Jeet Kun Do combos.

Due to his surprise attack there were only seven of them left and they had used all their ammo trying to hit Robin but had failed.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at them as the fight had only started and he was kicking their asses. Two of them attacked and Robin decided to use one of his unique Vampire powers. He raised his hand and fired a bolt of lightning at the two Vampires. The electricity flowing into them fried them in an instant. Robin then threw out a lightning wave frying the remaining robed Vampires. Robin's power could give him control over lightning anyway he wanted.

He looked around and saw that most of the Vampires had been killed but around less than thirty had managed to escape the gunfire, the bartender included. Unfortunately the place was a wreck and would take ages to fix. Robin walked back to his table and saw his bottle of blood untouched.

"At least something went right for a change," Robin said to himself and picked up the bottle of blood.

He walked out of the bar and began to walk back to Titans tower. He checked his watch and it said three in the morning. Robin lifted the bottle to his lips and began to gulp down the sweet crimson liquid.

'Man the days just get weirder, first a Vampire god prophecy and then fanatic followers just my luck' Robin thought as he walked down the near empty street.

Thoughts about the prophecy and the Vampire god filled his head and wondered why this shit had always happened to him.

He turned a corner which led towards Titans tower. Then he remembered that he had forgotten to pick up some custom training gear which would actually challenge his new Vampire strength. Now there wasn't enough time to pick up the equipment and would hopefully remember to pick them up tomorrow night. He shook his head in embarrassment at how quickly he forgot to pick them up. He walked down the empty street and then heard something down an alleyway to his left. Robin turned to face the alleyway and saw a man emerge from the darkness. The man was obviously a Werewolf and only grew more hostile when he spotted Robin.

"Time to die Vampire," the Werewolf roared in his human form and pulled out a pistol but Robin had disappeared.

The Werewolf looked desperately for the Vampire who had simply vanished from sight. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around to meet Robin's fist. He crashed into a nearby wall and then he sensed something behind him. Robin turned around and suddenly found three claw marks down his cheek. It was a second Werewolf in its transformed state.

It swung another claw at Robin but he ducked below it and kicked the Werewolf square in the face. Robin turned his attention to the other Werewolf and drew his pistol. He aimed at the Werewolf and pumped a bullet right in between the eyes. He slumped to the ground and slowly started to die from the fatal wound.

Robin turned his attention to the other Werewolf that was charging at him and Robin easily dodged the attack. Robin did a roundhouse punch and knocked the Werewolf into a nearby wall.

Robin put a foot on its chest and then his red eyes began to glow in the darkness of the alley. Robin pulled the trigger and began to shoot the Werewolf square in the chest. When the Werewolf died Robins eyes returned to their usual tone of red. Robin left the alleyway and continued to walk home to Titans tower. The three claw marks on Robin's cheek began to heal up leaving nothing but red marks that would probably have faded away by tomorrow night.

Robin placed the bottle of blood to his lips and took a gulp of the blood. The sweet liquid ran down his throat and Robin's eyes rolled back from the exquisite taste that blood held for a Vampire. It brought such pleasure just from tasting it that it was almost unbelievable to begin with. The others didn't know what they were missing; the life of a Vampire was far greater than a life of a human. On another good side they didn't age, their enhanced senses made humans look blind, deaf, slow, weak and out of touch with their instincts that they used to have.

As he walked down the street Titans tower came into view in the horizon. Robin could sense that the sun was only a few hours away at the most. His instincts urged him to find a place to hide from the sun before it got here. He started to walk a little faster to calm down his nerves and his instincts calmed down a bit as well. He took one last gulp from the bottle finishing, the blood inside it. He threw the bottle into a nearby bin and walked up the only road that led to the Titans Island.

Robin wondered why he was walking since he could probably get there much faster by running, flying or teleporting. He didn't because he wanted to feel the night air against his skin. It calmed him and the night now seemed so full of life and wanted to enjoy it to its fullest. He had finally left the road that connected Titans Island with Jump city. The Island was their home and it had taken them a while to build the tower but Batman's funding came in really handy in the construction of the tower.

Robin had designed the tower so he knew all its secret rooms and passages which he hadn't told the other Titans about yet. He walked past the garage which had his two bikes and Cyborg's T-car in. Cyborg loved that car as much as Robin loved his bikes. Robin had always enjoyed riding motorbikes. It was a little habit he had picked up when Bruce Wayne had adopted him.

Bruce had been a father to Robin, unlike Slade who had taken him in after his parents had died in that Circus performance. He was also glad that none of the Titans knew about his past, well except Raven since she had searched his mind when Slade infected him with a bacterium that made Robin feel, hear and see Slade. He remembered that it was slowly killing him and he took more damage when he fought it.

She had seen his dark past and probably understood him more than the other Titans. She had always stood by him at the worst if times as even when he had been bribed to be Slade's apprentice. A small smile crossed his lips as he approached the entrance to the Titans tower. Then door opened before he reached it and saw Raven standing at the entrance.

Dark energy was crackling all around her which would make the bravest of people cower in fear. Then he remembered the times were it looked like she was going to blast him through a wall. He hoped that his black leather clothing camouflaged well with the night sky but found he wasn't so lucky.

"Just where the hell have you been all night," Raven screamed.

At that moment Robin felt like crawling in a corner and withering away into nothing.

Unfortunately he found himself unable to do that either. In his mind he kept repeating the single phrase in his head.

'Why me' Robin thought and then found himself engulfed in black energy.

Luckily he didn't need to breath anymore otherwise he would have been in trouble then.

When they got into the commons room she dumped him onto the sofa and started pacing slowly. Robin just wanted to become invisible at that moment but his mind also wondered what torture she was going to put him through.

"What the hell is wrong with you Robin the others were worried sick about why you were out so late," Raven yelled.

Robin had visibly cringed under Ravens intense glare but something inside him gave him either courage or stupidity.

"Hello I'm a Vampire and late nights are what we do and besides you didn't have to say up for me," Robin said.

Raven nearly exploded from that comment and Robin suddenly decided that those instincts just made him stupid.

A crackle of black energy knocked the sofa over and Robin hit his head on the cold floor. A nervous grin spread across his face and realized that Werewolves, Zombies and other Vampires were nothing compared to this girl.

"True but they made me stay up while they sleep and I'm not getting any," Raven yelled.

Robin cringed in fear and slowly got to his feet. Ravens eyebrows were twitching which meant of Robin ticked her off anymore he would seriously regret it.

"Er sorry but I had important things to do and I needed to talk to Leo as well," Robin explained hoping that would calm her down.

Luckily she did but only a little. He picked the massive coach up with no difficulty and then placed it back into its proper position. Robin sat back down and Raven headed off for her room. When he was fairly certain that she wasn't around anymore he let out a relieved sigh. Robin was actually surprised that he had survived that encounter. If it had been anyone else they surely would have died at the hands of Raven.

He picked up the remote and turned on the television. He began to flip through the channels and then when he reached the Sci-Fi channel, The Return to Salem's Lot was on. A Vampire movie that Robin watched almost a year ago but he didn't remember much about it. He remembered enjoying it but realized that the sun would be up soon and wouldn't have time to finish watching it so decided to watch what he could then head to his room away from sunlight.

Robin watched the movie for a good half an hour and then turned the television off. Robin walked out of the commons room and stepped into the corridor. Robin teleported to the med lab and then walked up to the refrigerator. He opened it and picked out the closest blood pack as his instincts kept asking for more blood even though he had plenty for tonight.

He guessed that his instincts were just being greedy and wanted more than usual. He tore open the pack and then grabbed a nearby glass. He poured the blood into the glass and put it to his lips. The blood soothingly went down his throat as he continued to sip it down.

Robin sat down on a nearby chair and began to wonder if it was possible to get drunk for a vampire if they had too much blood. He felt that the sun would be up in another half an hour at least but the light had already started to appear. It stung his skin and then teleported inside his room. He gulped down what was left of the blood and placed it on his bedside table. He wiped the blood from his mouth and then licked away the blood stain on his arm.

He took off his pitch black sunglasses and placed them on the table in the centre of his room. He took off his leather jacket and then lied down to bed and got under the quilt and fell into a deep sleep.

**To Be Continued**


	5. An Enemy's Return

**CHAPTER 5**

**AN ENEMY'S RETURN**

Okay guys, I have a beta-reader for "Blood Oath". So if you wanted to be the beta-reader, I'm sorry to say that you missed your chance. Well, laters all and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

As the sun began to set Robin's oldest enemy had snuck back into the city and nobody knew he had even arrived. All he wanted was revenge against the one who had humiliated him last time he was in Jump city.

The sun had finally disappeared and night had come to claim the sky. Robin had left his room after the sun went down and then teleported into the Med lab because his thirst for blood was screaming at him. Robin opened the fridge and grabbed a blood pack. Robin looked down at the blood in his hands andnone of the apprehension he had felt at being a Vampire on his first night remained. He was content, if not happy with what he was now.

He teleported into the kitchen finding it empty and opened the cupboard with the mugs. Robin then poured the blood into the mug and took a quick sip of the crimson liquid. The liquid tasted so sweet and rich, but whoever had been the donor of the blood certainly had a drinking problem.

Robin finished gulping down the mug of blood and licked away any blood that had stained his lips. He left the kitchen stepping into the common room. Starfire and Beastboy immediately looked up in his direction. "Okay, where the hell have you been? We're getting tired of you disappearing all day," Beastboy said sounding slightly frustrated at the boy wonder. Raven and Cyborg had a slightly nervous yet understanding look on their faces. Cyborg got to his feet and walked calmly up to Robin and put his hand on his shoulder. "I think it is time we tell them. We won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer," Cyborg told him.

"What is friend Cyborg talking about? What have you kept from us?" Starfire asked quietly.

Raven walked up to Robin and Cyborg, stopping by Robins side. Then suddenly flames appeared and Leo walked up to them with a saddened look on his face.

"Robin something too terrible for words has happened," Leo said as he sniffled quietly.

Robin had a pretty good idea what was wrong with the Vampire elder but didn't say anything.

"You remember the bar we went to last night? Well, it's been completely trashed and it's closing down," Leo explained.

Robin had to hold back a smirk since he knew Leo was bound to bring this up since the elder loved that bar. Leo spotted the solemn looks on their faces and decided that he had picked the worst time to interrupt them.

"Okay what's going on and what did I miss?" Leo asked with a slightly confused expression on his face.

Sure, he could have read their minds instead of asking, but he didn't want to intrude into their private thoughts.

"We were about to tell them why I've been absent during the day hours," Robin replied quickly.

Leo had a stunned expression on his face since he was surprised that Beastboy and Starfire didn't know.

"You mean you still haven't told them and they don't know?" Leo said with a look of disbelief across his face.

Robin just shrugged and then turned to face his two unknowing teammates. Raven and Cyborg stood behind Robin waiting for him to tell Starfire and Beastboy about his change. The confusion of their faces was evident, Beastboys confusion held a more suspicious tone while Starfire's was innocent as always.

"Okay the reason I haven't been here during daytime is because I can't go out into the daylight any longer," Robin explained hoping that what he said would give them a hint.

Both Beastboy and Starfire looked clueless at the moment, so what he told them apparently wasn't enough. Leo shook his head trying to stop the grin from coming upon his face but was failing miserably.

"Okay I'll try to make this as simple as possible: I'm a Vampire," Robin said being blunt and to the point.

Beastboy burst out laughing which wasn't a surprise and Starfire still looked confused. Obviously Beastboy thought this was some kind of joke, Starfire had obviously no clue what a Vampire was.

"What is this Vampire that Robin speaks of?" Starfire asked.

Robin's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and all of Leo's attempts to hold back his laughter had just crumbled. Raven decided to take over from there on, since Leo might explode if he laughed any harder and Robin was showing signs of annoyance.

"Vampires are a species that cannot go out during daylight and drink blood to sustain themselves," Raven explained calmly.

Starfire looked at Raven and then to Robin as she slowly understood what they meant.

"Are you saying Robin is one of them now?" the young Tamarean asked.

Robin, Cyborg and Raven nodded telling her yes. Robin removed his sunglasses to reveal his blood red eyes. Beastboy finally got that this wasn't a joke and Starfire gasped in shock. Leo had managed to stop laughing at how slow Starfire was and walked up to Robin.

"Oh and I got you a present Robin and I think you'll like it as well," Leo said and unsheathed a Katana from his back.

He handed it to Robin and he eagerly took it. Robin did a few practice swings and then Leo handed him the sheath for it was well. Robin sheathed the blade and placed it on the coffee table. Starfire recognized those eyes; they were the same ones that Leo had. They reminded her of something dark and menacing.

"So Leo did you find anything else about that prophecy or did you just come here for small talk," Robin said as he sat down on the sofa.

Leo rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of the coach. A bottle materialized in his hand. The liquid red contents made it obvious what the bottle contained. Even Beastboy and Starfire managed a guess on what was inside the bottle.

Then Starfire suddenly remembered something about her planets past. There were such creatures that had the same characteristics as Vampires but her people didn't call them that. There had been a war between cursed Tamarans and the normal ones over a thousand years ago, but they had disappeared.

Two glasses appeared on the table and Leo poured crimson liquid into them. Beastboy also chose this time to leave since he hated the sight of blood. Robin and Leo took a glass each and sipped of the blood. Its taste soothed them both and they seemed to visibly relax. If Robin and Leo had been anymore relaxed they would have melted into the sofa itself. Starfire flew up to Raven and both watched this happen very closely.

"Friend Raven they both seem to enjoy the blood, why is that?" the young Tamarean asked.

Raven had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at how dense Starfire could be at times like this.

"Blood is what a Vampire drinks since they need it to sustain their own and without human blood they would die," Raven explained to Starfire and sat down next to Robin.

Leo began to flip through the channels using his telepathy which Raven found extremely annoying. He stopped at a news channel showing the bar they were at in ruins from the attack. It looked like Leo was going to break down in tears again at the sight of his favorite bar in that state.

"How many Vampires died at the club?" Leo asked quietly.

Robin shook his head softly knowing that Leo would not like the answer.

"Nearly a hundred were killed. The enemy Vampires were using garlic and silver filled bullets," Robin answered.

Leo looked at Robin in disbelief at how many of them died in one night. Such a waste, many Vampires liked to believe they were beyond death but this incident proved that nobody was beyond death.

"How many Vampires attacked the club?" Leo asked looking at Robin.

Robin had a thoughtful look for a moment and then turned his attention to Leo.

"Twenty at the least and they were fanatical supporters of the Blood god, but I defeated them," Robin explained to the older Vampire.

Leo got to his feet and stretched himself. His muscles groaned in protest and Leo swept a hand through his shoulder length golden hair. If there was one thing he took pride on, it was his hair. Many had commented how beautiful his hair made him look and how silky it often felt.

'Especially the women' Leo thought with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Well I better get going, I have business to take care of. It makes me wonder why I took the job as elder…" Leo said with an amused grin on his face.

He then disappeared in a burst of flames and Robin got to his feet. Robin could ony guess what that cheeky grin was doing on his face moments before he left, though Robin was sure he didn't really want to know.

"Er... Robin I wondered if we could go out and do something," Raven said sounding extremely nervous.

Robin turned around to face her and she looked nervous as well.

"Sure, why not? Do you have any place in mind?" Robin asked.

She looked thoughtful for a minute and then came up with an idea.

"I know, how about we go to the movies? I heard there were some good ones at the moment," Raven said.

Robin liked that idea, but hoped that it wasn't some dumb romance movie that Starfire always tried to convince him to watch.

"Sure, lead the way," Robin said and they walked out of the tower leaving Starfire by herself.

She felt a twinge of jealousy at what had just happened since she had always had her eyes on him.

Robin and Raven walked down to the garage. He turned to look at her and saw a light blush on her cheeks. Robin opened the garage door and dragged his motorbike out. He faced Raven and then saw the shocked look on her face.

"Well, are you getting on or what?" Robin asked with a friendly smirk on his face.

Raven took a hesitant step towards the bike.

"Why can't we just fly, it would be easier, wouldn't it?" Raven said with a stubborn look on her face.

"True, but I don't want to attract any unwanted attention since I have Werewolves and Vampire god worshippers after me," Robin said and motioned for her to get on the bike.

She reluctantly got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Robin's waist. Robin started the engine of his bike and then shot off towards the city. Ravens tightened her grip around Robin's waist and it felt oddly comforting to both of them. The city came into view as they were driving onto the road that connected Titans Island and Jump City.

**(Jump City - Downtown Area)**

In the downtown area of the city in an abandoned factory Robin's oldest enemy had settled in to defeat him once and for all. Slade was back for revenge since Robin had easily defeated him and destroyed his hidden robot army in the Warehouse complex. Slade had bought the Hive training facility after Brother Blood had been defeated by Cyborg and now he had an army of super powered teens under his control.

Luckily none of them had the guts to turn on him since they were all deathly afraid of Slade since he was stronger than Brother Blood.

"Now listen, the Titans are out doing separate thing tonight so divide and conquer." Slade informed his new pupils.

He still wanted Robin as his apprentice, but that goal was not out of his reach.

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth were there among the other students of HIVE, and hopefully the Titans were ready for what was about to come.

The students left in small groups leaving Slade by himself with what was left of his robots. Suddenly laughter, which sounded far from human, echoed throughout the factory.

"Who's there!" Slade yelled.

The laugher abruptly stopped and silence engulfed the building. Slade turned on the main lights to see if anyone was lurking in the shadows but found no one.

"Damn it, come out of hiding you hear me?" Slade yelled starting to lose his temper.

Whoever was toying with him would pay dearly if they persisted in continuing, nobody messed with him. Suddenly flames appeared on the wall and they began to form a symbol. It seemed strangely familiar and an evil presence could be felt coming from it that was so strong that even humans could sense it. Slade took a step back from it and then the flame symbol blasted a pillar of flames at the madman. The flames engulfed Slade yet they didn't burn him or cause any damage.

In fact he began to feel himself growing stronger than ever, but who was doing this to him and how?

The flames disappeared and Slade felt great power flowing through his entire body and then another burst of flames spat out his old ally Brother Blood. He slowly got to his feet and saw Slade standing in front of him.

"How did I get here?" Brother Blood asked sounding a little peeved.

Slade couldn't understand it himself and had no idea what had happened to either of them. Right now he didn't care, this power he felt flowing through him was amazing. He felt untouchable, that he could reach out and burn the world for all that it had done to him.

"As far as I know you've been reborn somehow and I have been given new powers. But I'm not complaining." Slade said and clenched his fist.

An orange aura surrounded his fist and then threw a ball of fire at the wall testing his new powers. Slade grinned as the flames had melted the wall upon contact. A sinister grin spread across his masked face and at that moment he knew that these powers would really help to defeat Robin. With these new powers having Robin as his apprentice might actually work, but did he have more power than him?

**(Jump City - Commercial Zone)**

Robin pulled to a stop at the cinema and then helped Raven off the bike. He cut the engine and put the keys in his jacket pocket. They walked up to the cinema entrance and got themselves tickets for a horror movie. Fortunately for both, neither of them liked romance movies like Starfire did.

They walked down the main hall of the cinema towards room number twelve where the movie was about to be shown. They got to their seats and waited for it to begin. The adverts were at the moment showing upcoming movies but none really seemed that good. When the movie started both Raven and Robin paid most of the attention to the movie instead of each other.

As the movie went on Robin decided to do something bold and end up losing his head if she took it the wrong way. He stretched and then put his arm around Ravens shoulders. She blushed at his sudden move but decided to enjoy it while she could. Robin silently let out a sigh of relief that Raven didn't tear him apart with her powers. The movie seemed to speed by and as they were leaving the cinema they saw that the streets were deserted. This was really strange for a Saturday night. The only people on the streets were the ones leaving the cinema.

"Something's wrong here, there should be more people," Robin said and then focused his enhanced senses.

He smelt beta-human energy, which meant that people with super powers had attacked recently. Robin sensed that plenty of them were still in the same area and he recognized some of the scents. Such as Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth which meant that whatever had happened, Hive was behind it. Then teens emerged from the shadows and Robin swore that he could smell blood scattered around the area.

"Stick close Raven, I doubt they have enough power to take on me," Robin said and then took his fighting stance.

"Sorry it has to be like this but we're under orders from Slade to dispose of you," one of the teens informed him.

Robin felt a pang of anger as he heard his oldest enemies' name. One of them threw an energy wave at Robin but he easily dodged it with his superhuman speed. He threw a lightning bolt at the teen and the immense shock knocked the Hive student out. Raven flew up into the air and the ones that could fly went after her. Those stuck on the ground went after Robin. He dodged and blocked all their attacks with ease and countered them with his own.

They had him surrounded in seconds but Robin knew that wouldn't stop him as he leaped into the air and disappeared. Raven was holding her own and blocking the enemies' attacks with black energy.

Then an invisible force knocked down a member of HIVE and it continued to attack. One of them threw sound waves that would probably make your ears explode. The sound waves caused plenty of destruction and then in the middle of the street Robin slowly became visible. It turned out he had the power to become invisible whenever he wanted.

Robin focused on all Hive members in the area and silently entered their minds. They began to make their way towards Robin but then they felt intense pain in their heads. The pain was unbearable as one by one they lost consciousness. The ones that had attacked Raven had suffered the same fate as the ones that had gone after him. Raven floated down to Robin and saw how easily he had dispatched the HIVE students. It was like he had been toying with them all along.

Robin turned to face Raven and saw the confused expression on her face.

"What did you do to them?" Raven asked.

Robin could hear police and ambulance sirens in the distance coming in their direction.

"Oh that, it's just one of my unique powers as a Vampire. Its telekinesis which is pretty useful from time to time," Robin replied calmly.

They walked in the direction of the car park across the street where Robin had left his bike. When they reached the bike, they found it trashed and broken beyond repair.

At first Robin had a vacant look on his face but after a few seconds he just broke down. Raven swore she had never seen anyone get that worked up over a bike. Swearing to avenge his bikes death he picked it up and then walked up to Raven. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then their feet left the ground. In an instant Robin was flying at speeds Raven could only imagine and about fifteen seconds later they set down in front of Titans tower.

What they saw in front of them shocked them to the bone. The other three Titans could be seen fighting Slade's robots and Hive students. Robin dropped the bike and let Raven go as well. They rushed to help their friends before it was too late. Robin and Raven flew up onto the roof of Titans tower. They found themselves facing Jinx and ten of Slade's robots.

"Raven go, I can handle these idiots," Robin yelled.

Raven held a look of uncertainty on her face and hesitated even though Robin said he could handle them.

"Damn it, go! The others need you, I can handle this myself," he yelled and Raven rushed to the roof door.

Once Raven had left the roof, Robin summoned the sword that Leo had given him and unsheathed it.

"Come on, lets get this over with," Robin said and got into a fighting stance with his katana.

The first robot that attacked ended up with a crushed face and Jinx then threw a wave of Hex bolts at the boy wonder. He easily flipped out of the way and then in mid air threw a lightning bolt at Jinx knocking her to the ground. Robin landed on his feet and then two more robots attacked him. They swung punches at him, but Robin easily dodged them and sliced one robot in half. He then punched the other one in the side of the face and sent its head flying from its shoulders.

The headless robot body went after him and Robin finished it off with a quick slice of his katana. Jinx's body throbbed with pain and she slowly got to her feet. She saw the royal pounding Slade's robots were getting from the Boy Wonder.

Another robot attacked Robin but he dodged its punch and countered with one of his own that sent the robot over the side of the tower.

Raven blocked the robots attack with a black barrier and then countered with a black shockwave of energy. The blast had destroyed the opposing robot and others near her. At the other end of the corridor Cyborg could be seen fighting with Mammoth and two of Slade's robots. Beastboy and Starfire were nowhere to be seen so they must be in another part of the tower.

Two robots attacked Raven but she flew out of the way and chanted her three magical words. Black energy engulfed the two robots and slowly pulled them apart. Raven had finished off all her robots so she went after the ones fighting Cyborg since he was having trouble with three against one. She sent a black energy blast towards them and knocked Mammoth through a nearby wall.

"Thanks Raven," Cyborg cheered and focused his attention on the two remaining robots.

Suddenly Starfire crashed through the floor and looked like she had taken a beating. Out of the hole in the floor Gizmo and twenty of Slade's robots started to come up after her.

Raven engulfed Mammoth in a black energy orb and threw him out of the tower and into the lake. She heard the commotion coming from the other corridor, so she hurried back to find Starfire and Cyborg being overrun.

Robin dodged the robots punch and then his fist connected with the robots face crushing it in the process. Out of the ten robots only two were left now and Jinx was too slow to be any threat. Robin had been toying with them the entire time just for the hell of it. The two remaining Robots attacked but he flipped over them and landed behind them. He then threw lightning bolts from his hands and the two robots blew up. Robin then turned his attention to Jinx and he could smell the fear emanating from her, but this only excited him.

Robin used his superhuman speed and ran up to her too fast for human eyes. He punched her in the side of the face and sent her crashing through the roof entrance. He walked past the rubble and say she had fallen down the stars. Robin then blended himself in with the shadows as Batman had taught him to do. Might as well use the lack of lighting to his advantage, plus with his new powers, his ability to hide was greater than ever.

"So Jinx, how does it feel when someone is hunting you instead?" Robin asked from the shadows of the corridor.

Jinx spun around to his voice but there was nobody there. Robin then dropped down from the ceiling and grabbed Jinx bo the throat. He could feel his bloodlust swelling up inside as he caught sight of the veins pumping that delectable blood through her throat but he quickly pushed it aside.

"Now let's take a look in your mind and see what Slade is planning this time…" he said with a hint of malice in his voice.

He focused and dove into Jinx' mind and saw pain, torment and cruelness. It was everything she had ever caused in her life and Robin realized just how twisted she was. He saw Slade and her respect and fear of him. He went deeper and into more guarded areas and found that Slade wanted nothing but revenge. Robin left her mind and dropped her to the floor. She was out cold from lack of air and probably very weak as well. But he didn't have any time to waste with her and went to search for the other Titans. When entering the first corridor, he saw wreckages of Robots and there wasn't much left intact after the battle that had taken place. Suddenly a burst of flames caught Robin's attention and from those flames Leo emerged.

"Whoa, what happened here? What kind of party did I miss?" Leo said with an amused grin on his face.

Robin gave Leo a serious look and his face became serious as well.

"Can't you ever take things seriously?" Robin asked as they walked down the corridor.

Leo gave the boy wonder a bewildered look.

"Me serious? Please. Last time I checked hell hadn't frozen over yet," he said and then about ten Robots appeared around the corner.

Robin and Leo took their fighting stances and the robots attacked the two Vampires. The two of them unsheathed their katanas and attacked. The robots threw punches at them but they seemed to be moving in slow motion compared to the two Vampires. Robin did a roundhouse punch and sent a robots head flying through the corridor. Leo did a triple spin kick and tore a robot into three different pieces. Robin did a flip kick and sent the robot crashing through the ceiling.

Another robot grabbed him from behind but he easily broke out of its grip and tore off both of its arms. The armless robot tried to head butt Robin but he dodged it and then with a quick slash of his sword had sliced it in half.

Leo whistled in approval and then did a five kick combo sending a robot through the wall and destroyed the one behind him with a simple punch. Robin cocked an eyebrow at the older Vampire and shrugged his shoulders.

Obviously Leo was turning this into some kind of game, but it was a game Robin could learn to enjoy.

He then did a flying kick at one in front of him and sent it flying through the wall. He then rebounded off of that one and did a spinning axle kick hitting a robot behind him in the head. The robots head went flying from its shoulders. Robin landed gracefully and then swept his feet under the feet of the last robot knocking it to the floor.

Robin then impaled it in the chest with his katana and removed the sword from the fallen robot. Leo was clapping at his show since they were both trying to impress the other with their fighting skills.

They ran down the corridor and saw a hole in the floor and both jumped down to the next floor. This area was a wreck as well and Robin could hear fighting in the background which meant if they hurried they would get there in time. They ran down the corridor and then a battered and bruised Beastboy appeared around the corner, his clothes were torn and he barely had any energy left.

"Beastboy, are you alright?" Robin asked as he ran up to his friend.

"I don't have enough strength to fight anymore, there were too many of them," Beastboy replied.

Robin took a closer look at his friend and saw that bruises weren't the only injuries he had gotten in his fight.

"You take care of beastboy and I'll find the others. Oh, and don't get any ideas okay?" Robin said pointing at the gashes in Beastboy's skin.

Leo put up his hands and shook his head.

"Me? I wouldn't even think of it," Leo replied calmly and picked him up.

'Wait! Since when was I greenboy's babysitter?' Leo thought with a confused look on his face as he walked away to the Medical Wing.

Robin watched him head towards the medical wing of Titans tower and Robin ran down the corridor looking for the other three Titans. Two robots appeared around the corner and he used his telekinesis to tear them apart. Four more after that appeared and started shooting lasers at the boy wonder. Robin dodged the blasts and leaped onto the wall. He ran towards the four robots with superhuman speed. Jumping into the air, he unsheathed the sword. Robin slashed at the closest robot and it fell in half.

The robots threw punches at the boy wonder but he dodged them with ease. A roundhouse kick sent one of the robots crashing into the wall. The remaining two robots fired their lasers at Robin but he moved with speed that was a blur and lasers missed completely.

He then disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared behind the two robots. He took off the head of the first one with his sword and as the other was turning around, a punch to the side of its face sent its head crashing into the wall. The headless body of the robot fell to the floor and Robin ran down the corridor. Reaching the elevator, he saw that its door had been destroyed in a recent fight. Suddenly Cyborg came crashing through the floor and he looked like he was in bad shape but he had been in worse.

Robin ran up to Cyborg and knew that he would be fine by himself for the moment.

"Cyborg do you know where Raven and Starfire are?" Robin asked him.

Cyborg pointed at the hole in the floor as a way to tell him that they were still down there.

"Get to the med lab, Leo will take care of you from there," Robin said and jumped down the hole in the floor.

He landed on his feet and suddenly found himself surrounded by Slade's robots. Robin unsheathed his sword and took his fighting stance. The robots charged and Robin dodged their attacks with ease and then countered with a powerful roundhouse kick sending a robot through the ceiling. More robots came and Robin realized that he didn't have time to fight them all hand to hand and had to finish them quickly. He spread his arms and they began to glow a bluish color. Then sparks and bolts erupted from his hands and the power emanating from him continued to grow. A massive wave of electricity filled the corridor disabling all the robots in the area.

Robin stepped over the fried robots and tried to keep the smell of smoke out of his nose. As the corridor had been cleared of the wreckage, he ran down to continue his search.

He could hear them and they sounded close but he could also hear other voices and they sounded familiar. Robin ran down the corridor and entered the corridor leading to the control room. He saw the stairs leading to to it and ran down, seeing Raven and Starfire fighting Gizmo, Brother Blood and fifteen Robots. Robin flew through the air, unsheathing his sword and slicing one of the robots in half.

Brother Blood turned to face Robin and saw that something was different about the Boy Wonder since the last time they had met. Two robots attacked Robin but he blocked the attacks and countered with his own with superhuman speed. The two robots ended up embedded in the nearby wall. The others forgot about Raven and Starfire and turned their attention towards Robin.

They all attacked him at the same time but he reappeared behind them and then started hacking them apart with his katana. Brother blood watched in amazement at the skills Robin now possessed and understood why Slade wanted Robin as his apprentice. Gizmo was speechless as well when he saw the brutality and speed Robin now fought the robots with.

Robin did a triple kick combo and ended up tearing the robot in three different pieces with his vicious strength. Another robot tried to shoot him but he dodged it faster than the speed of sound and then sliced the its head off. The remaining robots surrounded the boy wonder but he flipped over them and did a whirlwind kick knocking a robot across the room. Robin did a spinning axel kick continuously in the air taking down at least five of the robots.

The Boy Wonder landed back on his feet with inhuman grace and blocked a robots punch, countering with a blur of machine gun like punches. The robots chest had been torn apart from that volley of punches and Robin continued to slaughter the robots.

Only five of them were left now and Gizmo didn't look too confident. Robin did a spinning slash with his sword and finished off the final robots. Raven and Starfire had been watching the entire time but had been to exhausted to help. But it didn't look like he needed any help.

"Gizmo defeat him!" Brother Blood ordered.

Gizmo threw six metallic tentacles at the boy wonder but he blocked all of them with superhuman speed. Another tentacle came at him but he flipped out of the way and with inhuman speed reappeared right in front of him.

Robin delivered a powerful uppercut and sent Gizmo crashing through the ceiling. Brother Blood snarled with rage and did a flying kick but the boy wonder blocked the attack with ease. Blood's eyes flashed a red colour and he did a ten punch combo but Robin dodged ever single blow with ease. He did a roundhouse kick but Brother Blood dodged it with extreme difficulty. He did a ridge edge punch but Robin dodged it and punched Blood in the stomach. He fell to his knees and Robin took the crane Kung Fu stance. Brother Blood flipped away from Robin and then did a rapid kick combo but the boy wonder blocked each kick. Robin did a spinning kick and knocked Blood into a nearby wall. He got to his feet shakily and took his fighting stance, finding Robin's defense wide open. Brother Blood did a spinning kick but Robin grabbed the attack and swung him into the wall with as much force as he could muster.

Brother Blood ended up going through the wall itself and fell into the ocean outside Titans Tower. Robin then felt a surge of energy nearby. He turned around and ran to the stairs and saw Slade slowly walking down them. Robin could tell that he was still human but there was something very different about him. His movements were smoother and more graceful and energy was practically flowing from him.

"Raven, get Starfire out of here now quickly," Robin yelled and they both disappeared in a black aura.

Robin turned back to Slade and saw a fire like aura emanating from him.

"It's time we finish this once and for all. We'll see who is the strongest." Slade said as he neared the bottom of the stairs.

Robin took a step back and then Slade began to emit fiery shapes from his back that looked like dragon wings. He threw a flame empowered punch at the boy wonder and sent him flying in the air. Robin twisted himself and landed gracefully on his feet thanks to his Vampire abilities.

Slade leaped into the air and Robin rolled out of the way so that Slade didn't end up knocking him down. He flipped himself back to his feet and turned to face his enemy. Robin realized that this fight was going to be tough, but he had to win no matter what.

"You won't win this, Slade," he said and then Slade raised his arm.

Fire emerged from his arm and he pointed at the boy wonder. Robin felt an energy build up beneath him and ran out of the way. Flames burst out of the floor right where he had been standing a couple of seconds earlier.

Slade let out a sinister laugh and then threw more flames at the boy wonder and Robin ran on the walls dodging the fire that followed him. He leaped into the air and delivered a punch to the side of Slade's face. He stepped back and Robins arm alit in flames. Rolling to his feet, he shook away the flames that had appeared on his arm. His burns healed almost instantly since they were only minor wounds. Slade turned to face Robin just in time to see a boot hit him in the face. Slade fell to floor but flipped himself back up and sent wave after wave of fire after the Boy Wonder.

Robin dodged them with superhuman speed, which Slade fortunately didn't possess, but his strength had increased dramatically and this new fire ability was amazing. Slade began to focus his energy and was engulfed in a sphere of flames. The sphere slowly but steadily began to grow leaving less room to move. Robin focused his powers and then threw a wave of lightning at the sphere of fire.

The lightning overpowered the fire and Slade fell to the floor. He got to his feet and then massive dragon wings made of fire sprouted from his back. Robin hissed in anger and stared in awe at the display of power that Slade was giving.

"Now Robin how are you supposed to beat me when I have all this power," Slade said and took his fighting stance.

Robin took his and began to glow with electric bolts coming out of his body while fire came from Slade. Robin moved with superhuman speed dodging a beam of fire that came from Slade's hand. Robin delivered a punch to his stomach and Slade took a step back and then backhanded him. Robin went flying into the air but spun regaining control of his movement and landed on his feet. He turned to face Slade and saw him approaching.

"See, you can't beat me, not while I have this power," Slade said as he slowly approached Robin.

Running as fast as he could at Slade, he punched him in the stomach. Slade crashed into the wall and got back to his feet. "Don't get too over confident Slade. This is far from over," Robin said. Then in a burst of anger bat like wings spread from his back.

Slade spread his own dragon wings made of fire. The two fighters circled each other and Slade was the first to attack but Robin flew out of the way and his eyes began to glow a bright red color. Robin's fangs grew longer and his muscles became more bulky. His skin started to turn a darker color. His clothes melted away and his fingernails turned into claws.

Robin had just transformed into a half-bat half-human creature. Slade just shrugged and then he engulfed himself in flames and when they died away he had undergone his own transformation.

Slade had transformed and now he looked like was partially made of fire and he had also grown stronger. With a simple motion of his hand Slade had sent a wave of fire at the transformed boy wonder. Robin flew out of the way and then fired energy beam from his mouth. Slade back flipped out of the way. Robin reappeared in front of Slade and punched him in the side of the face. Slade stepped back and then did a flame powered kick and knocked him back. Robin flapped his wings and landed in the centre of the room.

He began to amass his energy and created a giant lightning ball, then throwing it at Slade. It hit him right in the face and sent him through the wall and into the ocean outside. He used his enhanced vision and saw that all the surviving robots, Slade and Brother Blood were heading back to the city. Robin exited his bat like transformation as he retook human shape and his clothes reappeared thankfully. He didn't feel like walking through half the Tower naked.

Then the Titans ran into the control room along with Leo. Robin turned to face them and saw the worried expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry, Slade is gone and so are all of the attackers," Robin assured them.

His eyes then returned to the normal shade of red and he walked up to them. They left the control room and headed towards the commons room to discuss everything that had happened during the attack.

Once they reached the commons room they all sat down to relax, all except Robin that is, since he wanted some questions answered.

"Leo, when I fought with Slade he had amazing powers, he could create fire with his bare hands and his strength was equal to mine but he still had human speed," Robin explained to the elder Vampire.

Leo had a grim expression as soon as he heard what Robin had told him.

"Tell me, did Slade still feel like a human?" Leo asked crossing his fingers.

"Yeah, he was still human I know that for sure," Robin replied.

'Damn so much for hoping' Leo thought and then looked up at the boy wonder.

"Well, I believe that was the second sign of the coming apocalypse. But now we will have to wait to see if he comes back," Leo said.

"You believe?" Robin asked.

"There was some vague reference to what you described in the early part of the prophecy," Leo stated.

Robin had a thoughtful look on his face, contemplating about how Brother Blood had returned from the dead and decided to see if this had anything to do with the Vampire apocalypse.

"Tell me, would the revival of Brother Blood be the third sign of the apocalypse?" Robin asked sounding slightly nervous.

Leo looked up at Robin with an expression of shock and slowly nodded his head.

'Shit. Okay, the forth sign is if he arrives in jump city. I just hope he doesn't' Leo thought to himself and then looked at the other Titans.

Their expressions were also grim but it wasn't surprising really since they had just been through their biggest fight today. Robin walked into the kitchen and motioned Leo to follow him and the vampire got up from his seat to follow the boy wonder.

When they were sure that nobody could overhear them, Robin decided to get it over with.

"Leo listen, I transformed into a half-bat half-human creature and my strength and increased with that transformation. Is that normal?" Robin asked nervously.

Leo cocked an eyebrow and then remembered something about genetic changes in a vampire under stress or anger.

"No, it isn't normal and it's rare but it usually happens to the most powerful Vampires when they are under sever stress or anger. When it happens, let's say the Vampire is very lucky," Leo explained.

Robin nodded his head understanding what he said and wondered if this was in any way dangerous.

"I'm not sure if it is related to the prophecy, though. But I doubt and it will be helpful when you have to fight the Vampire god as well," Leo continued and Robin listened closely.

He wasn't looking forward to fighting a God since how can a Vampire God be beaten by a normal Vampire?

They left the kitchen to see Beastboy had fallen asleep and was drooling on the coach. Cyborg was doing his best to stay awake while Starfire had disappeared. Raven of course looked like she had no trouble staying awake or at least it looked that way. Robin teleported into the med lab and walked up to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed two blood packs since his thirst was screaming for blood. Leo was probably thirsty as hell as well and would need the blood. He disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared in the kitchen.

Robin grabbed two glasses and tore the blood packs open. He poured the blood into the glasses and walked into the common room. Beastboy and Cyborg and disappeared and Leo was flipping through the television channels. Raven was trying to read a book but the television kept distracting her so she sent death glares at Leo.

'If only looks could kill, mind you with Raven they probably could' Robin thought and had to hold back a chuckle otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to stop laughing.

He sat down and handed Leo a glass of blood while sipping of his own. Leo eagerly took it and started to drink the crimson liquid.

**(Jump City - Downtown Area)**

Back in the abandoned factory downtown Slade was furious about the failure in both attacks.

"Damn it how could we lose? Our numbers were so much higher," Slade yelled.

Blood cringed in fear as flames radiated from his body. The HIVE students looked terrified at the very sight of Slade. Jinx walked up to him with a look of absolute terror on her face.

Slade turned to face her and Brother Blood had a feeling what was going to happen next.

"What happened to the group that was supposed to keep them away from the Titans tower?" Slade asked with a sound of malice in his voice.

"They did attack Robin and Raven but they must have been finished far too quickly," Jinx said with a nervous tone of voice.

Slade snarled in anger and stepped towards the pink haired girl.

"You assembled the team to go after them and now you must pay the price," he growled and grabbed her by the throat.

His arm began to glow an orange fiery color. Smoke came out of Jinx's neck and burn makes started to grow larger. With one final burst of flames Slade killed her in an instant and dropped her lifeless body to the floor. Dark blood seeped from her neck as most of the flesh had been burnt away leaving the neck nothing but charred and broken flesh with the insides of the throat visible.

"Now remove that piece of trash from my sight," Slade said and a robot dragged her body away.

"Was that really necessary?" Brother Blood asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Slade turned to the former headmaster of HIVE and walked up to him.

"Under my tutelage it is either success or death, nothing else. That is the best way to get your minions to respect and fear you," Slade said sinisterly.

"With my growing army of robots and the HIVE students soon we will become to powerful for even the Titans," Slade continued and he walked away into the shadows leaving Brother Blood behind.

Robin finished his glass of blood and checked the time. It said five in the morning which meant the sun would be up soon. Leo had teleported away as soon as he had finished his glass of blood leaving Robin and Raven by themselves. The boy wonder got off the coach and teleported into his room. He put the sword and his leather jacket on the table and walked to his bed. Putting his sunglasses on the bedside table, he lied down on the bed.

'Soon Slade I'll kill you, I swear it' Robin thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

To Be Continued


	6. The Growing Threat

Answered Reviews

**Darkmoon Knight**: Sorry to get you worried and I'd say your Teen Titan fanfic is one of the best

**The Violet Raven**: Glad you like my story and I guess I know how you fell since I have a little sister

**Jemerik**: Sorry about the run on sentences but I can't help it most of the time and I try to update as quickly as possible so the readers don't get bored.

Thanks for showing interest in my request for a pre-reader, but one has already been chosen as I've already mentioned at the very beginning of the chapter 5.

**THE GROWING THREAT**

The sun had yet to set as Robin slumbered and a steamed Slade was still plotting the Titans downfall. He remembered his fight with Robin and the fact that even with his new powers he still lost against him. Slade must have been given these powers for a reason but whom or what gave them to him?

Sure his strength had increased and so had the powers of flame but he still had human speed unlike Robin.

Slade knew that they were probably equal in strength, but speed was entirely a different matter. Slamming his fist against the wall, he ended up punching a hole through it. Brother Blood just watched the enraged Slade in silence knowing that he would probably turn to him if he spoke.

'I must find a way to defeat Robin and I doubt that any amount of robots will help now' Slade thought to himself and continued to walk down the dark corridor.

He remembered his fight with him and no matter what he tried the Boy Wonder managed to bounce back from it. This thought only enraged Slade and a glowing fiery aura surrounded him. The aura formed dragon like wings, the only difference was that they were made of fire. Slade's visible eye flashed a fiery orange and red color, but reverted back to normal very quickly.

Brother Blood took a step back away from the madman. Despite how powerful he was, Slade had always been the stronger one of the two.

Four of the five titans were in the common room thinking about all that had happened last night. The major attack had affected the city and the team. Robin seemed to be the only one that hadn't been beaten by the overwhelming numbers of Slade's robot armies.

There had been a few minor crimes today, but nothing as serious as the events of last night though. It looked like the sun was going to go down soon, which meant that Robin would awaken soon and Leo would be on his way to the tower.

"Okay guys, should we make dinner now or wait for Robin to wake up?" Cyborg asked.

Raven shook her head at the stupidity of that question.

"Cyborg, you know that Robin can't eat food and can only drink blood. So what is the point of waiting for him?" Raven explained.

Cyborg and Beastboy raced off to the kitchen to begin on of their meat versus tofu wars yet again.

In Robin's room Robin slept like the dead so to speak, but inside his mind it was utter chaos. Visions of death and destruction were once again haunting his dreams. They showed Jump City being engulfed by living blood, while inhuman laugher echoed through his mind. Then a deep voice spoke to him and he realised that it was the same one as in his last visions.

"Join me and watch the human world fall…" it said and the inhuman laugher stopped.

"You will bow to me. The Vampire god shall rise again!" The voice stated and more images began to show up.

This vision showed shadow like beings killing everyone in sight, including humans, Vampires and Werewolves alike. It seemed that all creatures would suffer when the Vampire god returned.

"Soon everyone will bow to me. Let the games begin!" The voice spoke and then an image of the planet and everything around it destroyed entered his mind.

Then another familiar image followed, the muscular build and silk clothes, the utter presence of evil unlike any he had felt before. This image, it was Shillian, the very touch of his presence terrified him.

"Soon, First Sign...Soon." that terribly cold voice spoke.

Robin awoke with a start and the visions began to disappear. But the ones he had seen were still fresh in his mind. He shook his head in hopes of getting rid of his visions which had been incredibly disturbing.

He got out of his bed and put on his sunglasses, Robin tiredly swept his hands through his silky black hair and sighed. The dreams were getting worse, now he knew how Raven had felt when she had been dealing with Trigon. This threat though felt alot worse than Trigon. Especially this Shillian, the very thought of the creature was enough to make Robin shudder in fear.

Walking up to his closet, he opened it and then noticed that his entire Robin uniforms had been thrown away and replaced with leather clothing.

'I'll have to thank Leo for the new clothes,' Robin thought and picked out a set of clothes and took off his old one.

He slipped into his fresh leather uniform and noticed that there also was a Vampire emblem on it.

He checked the time and it said seven o'clock, which meant the sun had been down for a good twenty minutes. He walked out of his room and then teleported into the med lab. Robin walked up to the fridge and opened it. Grabbing a pack of blood, he teleported into the kitchen. The walked up to the cupboard to his left and opened it. He grabbed the closest mug and put it on the counter. He was lucky that there was still a mug left since the attack last night had damaged a lot of things. Most of the cups and mugs were broken and so were the majority of the windows as well.

Robin tore open the pack of blood and poured it into his mug.

'I'll have to fix those windows later, but I don't think we have enough money to do that,' Robin thought and pressed the mug to his lips. Robin sipped down the crimson liquid, it went smoothly down his throat as he stared out of the window and into the moonlight. The night sky seemed very calming. Then Robin sensed a familiar presence in the common room. He recognised it as Leo, the know it all Vampire Elder who strangely hated politics. He left the kitchen and walked into the common room just to see Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg finishing dinner.

While Raven didn't seem to be eating anything, Leo was flipping through the television channels in an attempt to annoy the other Titans. Robin sat down next to Raven and Leo turned to look at him.

"Hey Robin, I was beginning to wonder whether you would wake up this century or the next," he said with a devilish grin on his face.

Robin shot him a death glare to shut him up for once. Raven could sense that something was troubling him greatly but what could it be?

"Leo, I've had more visions about the Vampire God and this apocalypse but they seemed to be more than just visions," Robin said with a look of worry on his face.

Raven began to see images in her mind and realized that these were the ones Robin had seen in his visions. Some of them were the most disturbing things she had ever seen as people were dying left and right.

She sensed a great power coming from this vision that would have made Trigon look like a weakling. A power that only a God could possess and the very thought of going up against someone like that chilled her to the core.

"More visions… well that was to be expected. The closer we get to the apocalypse, the more descriptive the visions will be," Leo explained as he flipped through the channels.

Robin looked at Raven who looked a little disturbed about something and he had a good idea what it was.

"Hey Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked sounding concerned.

Raven turned to look at him and gave him a small smile, but there was still a look of nervousness in her eyes.

"Oh yeah everything's fine, and by the way, I wondered if we could go out to dinner?" Raven said with a sound of hope in her voice.

Robin thought about it and decided that it sounded like a pretty good idea. He was beginning to wonder whether Raven liked him more than just a friend.

"Sure thing. So where do you want to go anyway?" Robin said as he sipped down some more of his blood.

The liquid trickled down his throat and pleasure rushed through his senses.

A look of relief spread through Raven's face as Robin accepted her invitation.

"So that's why you wouldn't eat anything I cooked," Beastboy said with a scowl on his face.

Raven looked like she was having trouble holding back a laugh or something like that.

"No Beastboy, I just don't like tofu in fact I doubt any of us here do," Raven said with a mocking look on her face.

Beastboy's face fell at the thought of him being the only one that liked tofu in the tower. While Raven had managed to hold back a laugh, Leo wasn't as lucky as he was giggling like a maniac and it wasn't long before Cyborg joined him. Beastboy's frown deepened and he left the room probably to go to his bedroom. Raven got to her feet and so did Robin. They began to leave the common room heading for the entrance of the tower. Leo watched them leave and then decided he had spent enough time in the tower and had business to take care of.

Robin and Raven walked down the path to the garage. Thanks to his vampire senses he could tell that she was excited and slightly nervous. They reached the garage and he opened it. Robin pulled out his R-cycle, since his other one had been completely wrecked by the Hive students attack last night. Raven doubted that Robin could take it if this bike was destroyed like the last one, since he was practically in tears because of losing his other one. Robin got on it and started the engine and she climbed on behind him.

Raven wrapped her arms around his waist and they sped off into the night. As they rode down the pathway leading away from the island, green gas seeped out of a manhole cover not far away from the tower.

Robin and Raven sped towards town on his bike with her arms tightly wrapped around his waist hanging on for dear life. She wondered how he could ride so fast and make it look so easy. Well, he did have vampire reflexes, so that might have something to do with it. Robin swerved around a corner with ease , which no normal human could ever do.

They started to slow down and Raven saw the nearby restaurant that she had booked ahead of time.

"Okay Robin, stop at that car park over there," she yelled so that he could hear her over the roaring wind.

Robin pulled into the car park and found an empty space for his bike. He pulled into it and cut the engine. They got off and Raven started to lead the way to the restaurant. In the car park, green gas was coming out of a manhole cover and a rotten hand started to lift it.

Raven and Robin walked up to the restaurant and the doorman stopped them at the entrance.

"I'm sorry, do you have a reservation?" The doorman asked politely.

Raven looked up at the doorman and stopped the twinge of annoyance.

"Yes we do. It is under Raven and Robin," she said and the doorman looked at the list.

"Oh, go right in," he said and opened the door for them.

They walked in and seated themselves at an empty table. Raven ordered a salad and a cup of herbal tea. Robin had ordered steak bloody. Even though he couldn't eat food he could still use the blood from the steak itself. They had seated themselves in the corner so that there was less chance that people would see his new eating habits.

"So tell me, why did you want to take me out to a restaurant tonight?" Robin asked with a hint of curiosity.

Raven looked up at him and seemed slightly hesitant to tell the truth even though she trusted him more than the other Titans.

"Well, the thing is that I needed to get away from the others and you're probably the only one who doesn't get on my nerves," Raven replied sounding extremely nervous.

Robin cocked an eyebrow and decided that it was true, since Starfire was to cheery while Cyborg and Beastboy were too immature. Robin chuckled, realising that Raven and himself were more alike than any of the other Titans.

"Well, they can get annoying at times, sure, but think how boring Titans tower would be without them," Robin said.

Raven thought about this for a minute and in the meantime, the waiter put down their dinners on the table. Robin paid the waiter and they turned their attention to the food. He picked up his steak when no one was watching and squeezed all the blood into his wine glass.

"Well I guess your right, but still I think it would be more peaceful without them," Raven said and started to eat her salad.

Robin got rid of the steak since he couldn't eat it and turned his attention to the glass of blood. He picked it up and sipped down the crimson liquid.

"What do you want to do after this?" Robin asked as he pulled the glass away from his lips.

Raven looked up at him, diverting her attention away from the salad that seemed to have a hint of spice. "Well, I never really thought about that… but maybe we could go and look around town," Raven replied.

She got back to her salad and Robin sipped some more blood down.

"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe we'll find something else to do as well," Robin said and continued sipping down blood.

If anyone nearby saw him drinking that blood they would have simply assumed that it was red wine.

Robin began to smell something oddly familiar nearby. It was the smell of rotten flesh and had a scent of death as well.

'Oh god, not those things again! We're in trouble.' Robin thought and looked out of the window.

He could see something moving out there, but green mist was stopping him from getting a good view.

'Wait a minute, green mist? I was right it is them' Robin thought and jumped to his feet just as the restaurant doors burst open.

A partially eaten body with the uniform of the doorman fell into the restaurant and blood oozed over the floor. Green mist started to enter the room and several people screamed at the sight of the corpse. Raven got to her feet. her eyes glowing bright white. This showed that she was ready for a fight, but Robin doubted that her powers would be useful against these creatures.

"Raven, your powers are useless against these things, so just stay clear of them," Robin instructed.

Then two zombies walked into the restaurant with their eyes set on the humans. Robin did a whirlwind kick and hit the first zombie in the side of the head. Its head went flying off its shoulders and bounced off the nearby wall. The other zombie turned to face him and started to slowly walk towards the boy wonder. He punched the walking corpse in the stomach and saw his hand go straight through it. Robin stepped back and shook the blood off as quickly as he could, since his instincts were screaming at him to get rid of it.

Robin then did a triple kick combo and knocked it down to the floor of the restaurant. It got back to its feet and he did a roundhouse kick which connected with its chin. Its head went flying off its shoulders and through the ceiling.

The guests' faces were now white with fear at what they had just seen. Suddenly Robin's communicator started beeping and he answered it.

"Robin, we've got trouble! These...walking corpses are attacking the tower and we can't kill them," Cyborg said sounding slightly panicked.

Robin shook his head so softly that if you weren't paying close attention you would have missed it.

"Just aim for the head and that'll finish them off. Good luck, me and Raven have our own things to deal with," Robin said and turned off the communicator.

Raven walked up to him and knelt down next to the half eaten doorman. She began inspecting the bite marks and then the doorman grabbed her arm. He moaned and looked like he was about to bite her but Robin stamped down on his head. The head exploded under the pressure of his foot.

"What happened there?" Raven asked sounding slightly worried.

"He was bitten and he came back as a zombie. That's what happens when you're bitten by one," Robin said.

He slammed the front door of the restaurant shut and motioned the head waiter over to him.

"Lock this door! Hurry, we mustn't let any more of those things in here," he yelled.

The head waiter quickly locked the door and turned his attention to the three dead bodies on the floor.

"What about them?" The waiter asked pointing at the three former zombies.

"Dump them back out and get a few people to help you," Robin instructed and turned back to Raven.

He walked up to her. He picked up his glass of blood, finished it off and put the glass back down on the table.

"How do you know what those things are?" Raven asked with a cocked eyebrow.

The chefs had stopped cooking and the other smells within the restaurant had become much clearer.

"I've fought them before only a few nights ago and the only thing that stops them is destroying the brain," Robin explained.

He then caught the scent of a creature that aroused deep hatred in his vampire instincts. Robin turned around and saw a man glaring at him.

He got to his feet and walked up to the boy wonder with a barely contained scowl on his face.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" the man said and Robin could feel the hatred flowing from him. A small smile graced Robin's lips and he looked the werewolf straight in the eye.

"And you must be a Werewolf, but how about we work together so that we have a better chance at getting out of here alive?" Robin suggested with what could be called a friendly smile.

The werewolf's scowl lessened as he looked at Robin's extended hand. He hesitantly took the offered hand and shook it.

"My name is Marcus. I am a Werewolf elder and considering the power my senses are picking up from you, so are you," Marcus said.

Robin let go of the Werewolf's hand and gently shook his head.

"No, I was just created by a Vampire elder that's all, really, and my name is Robin," he replied.

The Werewolf's eyes widened at what Robin had just told him.

"But it is forbidden for a Vampire over the age of a hundred to create another, isn't it?" Marcus asked sounding slightly curious.

"Yes, it is, but Leo was never really one to follow the rules of the vampire nation," he replied.

If Marcus had looked shocked before, now he was absolutely stunned at what he had just heard.

"You mean THE Leo? The oldest living vampire on this planet," Marcus said with wide eyes.

"Wait, how old is he anyway?" Robin asked sounding slightly confused.

Marcus scratched the side of his head and had a look of deep concentration on his face. It would be a rough guess since there weren't many records that had survived the ages that far back. Alot of them had been destroyed or lost in human wars.

"Around three thousand and seven hundred years is what the archives say," Marcus explained and turned to the front door.

Banging could be heard on the other side as the Zombies tried to get in. It seemed that there were more than a few Zombies on the streets tonight. It was odd, when Robin had encountered them in the sewers, they seemed pretty scattered and low in number.

Marcus removed his pistol and Robin did the same since the door probably wouldn't last much longer.

'How could Leo be the oldest vampire? It just doesn't make sense' Robin thought and then snapped out of his thinking.

"Even though Leo is the oldest, he didn't used to be since there used to be ones before him, but they died somehow. Nobody knows how though," Marcus continued to explain to Robin.

A decayed hand broke through the door and they fired off a round each hoping to hit it in the head somehow by getting a lucky shot.

More hands burst through the door and it began to collapse.

"Everybody, get to the back of the restaurant! We can handle this!" Robin yelled and the guests ran off into the kitchen while Raven stayed with them.

The door fully collapsed and green mist began to slowly leak in with the zombies. Robin and Marcus fired while aiming for the heads. Bullets kept hitting them in between the eyes and they fell to the floor. The stench of these zombies was horrendous and it looked like Robin and Marcus would throw up from the smell. The werewolf pulled out another pistol and began firing rapidly. Unfortunately, there seemed to be too many of them and not enough ammo to take the mall out. Robin and Marcus holstered their pistols and got into their fighting stances.

Then, in a burst of flames, Leo appeared next to them.

"I'll get the humans out of here while you two deal with the Zombies." Leo explained and started to help the guests.

The zombies approached them and Robin did a flying side kick, knocking a zombie to the floor. Marcus cocked an eyebrow at the young fighter and then did a spinning kick, snapping the neck of a nearby zombie. A grin spread across Robin's face and he did a thrust kick, sending a zombie flying across the restaurant.

Large claws extended from Marcus's fingers and he started to slash zombies with them. Robin focused his energy and then bat like wings burst from the back of his uniform, destroying his leather jacket. He decided that this was just as far as he should go with his transformation and then took flight. He flew over the zombies delivering powerful kicks and punches in mid-air. Marcus did a spinning kick and sent a nearby zombie flying out the window.

"Not bad, you're pretty good!" Robin said in mid air whilst attacking the zombies.

Marcus looked up at him and a smirk was on his face.

"You're not too bad yourself," the werewolf replied and uppercutted a zombie.

Robin focused his energy and sent out a huge blast of lightning frying the zombies. He made sure not to harm Marcus though, since he would still be useful. Robin landed back on the floor and looked around at the fallen zombies. He and Marcus ran out of the restaurant to see that people were being attacked left and right by the zombies. Some of them looked inhuman as they had rotten and decayed so much.

Then Leo appeared next to them in a burst of flames with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, the Titans are fine. I helped finish of the zombies at Titans tower," Leo explained and the three of them took their fighting stances.

People were being bitten left and right and if they didn't do something soon they would have one hell of a population problem. Robin ran up to a zombie that was feasting on a now dead civilian and did a roundhouse kick.

The zombies head went bouncing across the pavement and Robin flipped out of the way of another one. Marcus stabbed a nearby zombie in the head with his long and extremely sharp werewolf claws. Leo threw a green energy ball at a zombie and the it exploded on impact with the energy ball. Gunfire could be heard in the distance as well as screams.

The green mist was almost everywhere, which meant that the zombie population had been growing for some time and they had only just made an attack. Police sirens from several directions announced that this was happening all over the city.

"This is not good, I believe this is the next sign of the coming vampire god: A zombie outbreak," Leo explained.

He kicked a zombie in the side of the head and sent it crashing into a building. Robin threw a zombie off him and then flew into the air. He focused his energy and sent a wave of lightning against any enemy he could see.

**(Jump City - Downtown Area)**

Slade fired a beam of fire at the incoming group of zombies and they were burnt to a crisp.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on here?" Slade yelled.

He did a roundhouse kick and sent a zombie through a nearby wall. Brother Blood did a flip kick and the zombie fell back. He turned around just in time to see one of his students bitten in the neck by a zombie. Brother Blood did a flying kick and got it off his student, who stepped back holding his neck and then collapsed on the floor.

The kid was dying from severe blood loss as blood kept pouring out of his bitten neck. Their factory complex was quickly being overrun by these creatures and Slade seemed to be the only one that could fight back.

Slade did an uppercut and sent a zombie head crashing through the ceiling. Most of the HIVE students had fled since none of them had seemed capable of fighting these creatures.

'I hope that the Titans are having a harder time than we are,' Brother Blood thought to himself and decided it was time to leave.

"Slade, we have to run! There are too many of them," Brother Blood yelled and jumped out of a nearby window.

He fell a couple of stories and landed gracefully on his feet, only to find himself facing more zombies.

"Say what you want old man, but I'm not running from these pathetic creatures," Slade said and continued to fight.

He did a flip kick and sent a zombie crashing through a wall just to find himself surrounded by others.

'Fools! They actually believe that I will let them have me for dinner,' Slade thought to himself and focused his energy.

A wave of intense flames burnt all the zombies around him to a crisp and he found that he had killed them all.

Slade turned to the television since they had been watching the news before the zombies attacked. It seemed that this was happening all over the city and he could see Robin and two others fighting in the background. All three of them moved with inhuman grace, but one of them moved differently from the other two. The reporters seemed to be staying back as half eaten bodies seemed to litter the ground.

'Strange. What could cause the sudden appearance of those creatures?' Slade asked himself and decided that the best course of action would be to wait until this little incident was over and done with.

Brother Blood seemed to be having a hard time with these creatures and his mind control seemed to be useless as well. Maybe it was because these monsters had no real will of their own and were acting on instinct. Brother Blood flipped away from the group of zombies and then threw red energy beams at them. The beams didn't seem to be having any effect on them. He threw one at a zombie's head and it fell to the ground.

'Ah, so that's how you kill these little buggers!' Brother Blood thought and got to work.

**(Jump City - Commercial Zone)**

Robin did a roundhouse punch and severed a zombie's head from the rest of its body. He spotted the reporters in the background and noticed that they were keeping their distance. Raven had joined them and used her powers to make sure that the zombies didn't get too high in number.

Marcus did a triple spin kick combo and sent a zombie crashing into a nearby building. Leo held a zombie in the air by its throat and then slammed it down onto the pavement as hard as he could. The pavement was smashed from the force of the throw and the zombie started to get back up. Leo smashed his foot on its head and the zombie's head exploded from the pressure. Robin spotted two zombies heading for the reporters and then spread his bat like wings. He flew past them and landed in front of the reporters.

"It's best for you lot get out of here now," Robin said and turned to face the zombies.

One made a grab for him but he dodged it with ease and did a Tae Kwon Do style kick. The kick knocked the head straight off its shoulders. He then blasted the second one with lightning.

Robin's communicator then chose the time to start beeping at him.

'Damn it to hell! Now is not the time to call me, Cyborg.' Robin thought and ignored the call.

He looked back to see that the reporters had decided it was getting too dangerous to stick around and were leaving.

'Good. At least they'll be out of the way.' he thought and turned back to the slow moving Zombies.

Robin threw a lightning ball at the closest zombie causing it to explode. He did an uppercut sending a zombie flying through the air from his powerful punch. Leo did a triple kick combo and knocked a zombie to the ground. Marcus leaped into the air, flipping over a group of zombies. Robin threw one of the creatures over his shoulder and then stomped its head as soon as it landed on the ground. He then did a windmill kick, knocking away a couple of zombies. His communicator had started beeping again and he felt a twinge of annoyance.

Leo threw another green energy ball at a nearby zombie and this time it melted instead of exploding. The vampire elder smirked slyly and then did a whirlwind kick, sending a zombie crashing into a nearby building.

Robin flipped behind the final zombie and snapped its neck. Raven flew back down and saw that there must have been at least fifty or so of them just on this street. Then some of the civilians that had been killed by the zombies started getting up again but they were no longer human.

"Come on, get behind my quickly!" Robin yelled and Raven, Leo and Marcus ran behind him.

He focused his energy and sent out a massive wave of electric waves. The lightning waves destroyed all the corpses on the street removing any chance of the dead bodies coming back to life.

Robin spotted the anger in Leo's eyes as he finally noticed Marcus.

"Don't even think about it, Leo! He helped us and we better get back to the tower," Robin said.

He then turned to Marcus and had a friendly look on his face.

"You're welcome to come with us, since we could really use your help," Robin said.

Marcus returned to his normal form and a smile appeared on his face. Robin then noticed that he only looked like he was at the age of seventeen.

"What you mean, become a teen titan? Well, it sounds like a good idea that you're offering," Marcus replied with a grin on his face.

"Yes, but somehow I don't think that goes too well with Leo, though," Robin said calmly and then gunfire started to ring out in the distance.

"Looks like more people need our help," he said and they ran down the street.

When they reached the corner, they saw a police blockade and about twenty or so officers with machine guns, firing at an incoming hoard of Zombies. It turned out that the cops were seriously outnumbered and realised that the only real option was to run.

"Aim for the head, you idiots!" Leo yelled as loud as humanly possible.

'Know Leo to be the one to call the police force idiots.' Robin thought and then saw that the officers had heard them.

They had begun to shot the zombies in the head and hopefully at this rate the blockade would hold. Green mist seemed to be engulfing the city and Robin thought he could sense something very similar. Robin turned around to see twenty robed vampires. They were followers of the vampire god and were from the same group that attacked the vampire bar. Leo, Marcus and Raven turned around to see the Vampire god followers and knew that they were dedicated to the resurrection of the vampire god.

"So it looks like the vampire prophecy is true after all," Marcus said with a quick glance at Leo.

"You are all to surrender to the will of the vampire god or be destroyed," one of the robed vampires said with an emotionless voice.

The four of them cocked an eyebrow and looked at each other.

"Yeah right, what makes you think that any of us would surrender and help bring about this planets destruction?" Leo said and Raven stepped back.

"Surrender, First Sign of the apocalypse and we might let you live," Another robed vampire said calmly.

'Huh, why? So they want me of all people. Sure, I'm the first sign, but that's it,' Robin thought and looked at Leo.

"You can't have him, besides, even if I wanted you to take him I doubt that you could anyway," Leo said and crossed his arms over his chest.

The Vampire God fanatics took their fighting stances whilst Robin, Leo and Marcus did the same. Raven decided that she didn't have anything to do with this fight so she stepped back so that they could handle it by themselves. Leo threw a green energy ball at the other vampires, but something unexpected happened. The lead vampire caught it in his hand and clenched it into a fist. He opened his hand and green dust fell to the floor.

"We have been empowered by the Vampire God himself. You cannot defeat us," the vampire who caught the energy ball said calmly.

Leo looked shocked, yet there was something on his face like knowing. Robin threw a lightning bolt at the same vampire but he deflected it back at him with ease. Robin held up his hand and absorbed the blast. The robed vampire that had done most of the talking and action so far stepped forwards. The other vampires stepped away and Robin stepped forward calmly. "By careful, Robin. I may not be able to help you in this fight," Leo said as he watched the two walk towards each other. Then the robed vampire moved so fast he left a green after image behind him. He tackled Robin and knocked him to the floor.

Robin flipped himself to his feet and then moved with inhuman speed. He did a triple kick combo and the robed vampire blocked the attack, countering with a punch, but Robin caught the fist.

He grinned at the robed Vampire and threw him to the floor. The vampire flipped himself to his feet and then did a spinning axle kick which Robin dodged with ease. He punched the vampire in the stomach and lightning bolts came out if his fist as it made contact with him. The robed vampire fell to the ground and got back to his feet. He then waved his hand at Robin and a shock wave sent the boy wonder flying into the air.

His agility was already inhuman before he became a vampire but now his agility had increased ten times. He found it easy to regain his control in mid air and landed on his feet making it look simple to recover from a shockwave.

Robin fired another lightning blast at the robed vampire but an orange coloured energy field appeared in front of the himm and absorbed the blast.

"One of my unique Vampire abilities. I hoped you liked it," the robed vampire snarled.

Robin realized that the energy field could mean a lot of trouble, since it could probably block all of his attacks. He did a spinning kick but the robed vampire flipped out of the way a split second before the attack would have hit. Robin focused his energy and bat like wings burst out from between his shoulder blades. 'This should give me the advantage I need to win this fight,' he thought and flew up into the air.

Robin couldn't see the expression on the robed vampires face as it was completely hidden, since the robe was hooded as well. He waved his hand in Robin's direction and a shockwave went straight for him. Seconds before it hit him, he nimbly flew out of the way avoiding injury of any kind.

Robin flew down to the robed vampire using his wings to give him an advantage and did an extremely offensive assault. The assault forced the vampire to stay in the defensive or he would most likely end up being pummeled. The other robed vampires watched in silence as if they didn't care who would win or lose in the end. Robin managed to find an opening in the robed vampire's defence and he ended up being punched in the side of the face. The vampire crashed into the side of a nearby building and Robin flew up to the hole in the wall.

He could see the robed vampire getting to his feet and began to wonder if this guy actually knew how to stay down.

"Foolish newborn! I will never go down for I serve the vampire god and soon the human race. And all others along with it shall perish," he said calmly and looked Robin in the eye.

Whose eyes widened as he realized that the robed vampire had just read his thoughts. Robin's feet once again touched the floor and his wings disappeared back inside his back. He focused his energy and then held his hand above his head.

The robed vampire looked at Robin and then felt deep hidden power within him. One that made him look like a pathetic weakling even with the power up the Vampire God gave him. The robed vampire stepped back as he realized that he was outclassed in every way possible. A blue electric ball began to grow in Robin's hand. The vampire knew that Robin knew nothing about this power, since vampire instincts alone could not tell him about this. He needed to be pushed to the edge; his anger had to reach a whole new level to work. The only way to fully realise his power was to think of it as a need and not as a want. His anger had to be great and with it the sense of despair and loss. Only then could his powers fully emerge.

"I wonder if you can stop a blast such as this… Let's find out, shall we?" Robin said and the lightning ball finally stopped growing.

It was about two feet tall and two feet wide. It probably packed one hell of a punch as well. The robed vampire put up his energy field and then Robin threw the energy ball at him. The force field caught it, but was strangely unable to absorb it, though. Robin must have been controlling the electric ball with his vampire mind powers so that it wouldn't get absorbed.

The robed vampire put more energy into the force field, but it didn't seem to work as the lightning ball pressed harder against it. Robin's eyes began to glow red and then he focused all his will power onto that lightning ball. It started to break through the energy field and then hit the vampire right in the face. The lightning ball exploded in his face causing his entire body to explode as well. Robin walked to the opening in the wall and looked down. He was five floors above the ground and then wings burst from his shoulder blades. He flew silently down to the ground and then landed next to Leo. Robin turned to face the other robed vampires and saw that they hadn't even moved the entire time he had been fighting.

Then one of them stepped forward and even though he moved slowly he left a blurred image of himself behind him.

"You may have won today, but remember that the prophecy cannot be stopped and the vampire god will rule this world," he said with what looked like a calm exterior.

Robin couldn't tell though, since his face was hidden by those hooded robes.

"You know, you guys really need to get a life," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

The robed vampire removed his hood to reveal his face. His eyes were glowing bright crimson in colour and there was absolutely no emotion on his face. All hair had been shaved away and the skin was pale, even for a vampire.

"Be aware that the return of the vampire god will return us to our former glory and we will once again rule this world as we used to," the robed vampire said.

He and the others then disappeared in a flash of dark energy. Robin had never seen teleportation like that from a vampire.

Robin turned to face the others and saw that their expressions were of shock.

"Er, what's wrong with you guys?" he asked sounding annoyed.

A mirror materialized in Leo's hand and he handed it to Robin. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his eyes were glowing with an intense red colour.

Robin focused his powers on his eyes and they returned to their normal shade of red.

'Man, maybe I should be careful about that. If I'm not careful the wrong people might see them' he thought and put his sunglasses back on.

After a few seconds the mirror disappeared into nothing as it had served its purpose. Robin looked back at the police blockade and saw that they had managed to defeat the zombies, but they had suffered a few casualties as well.

He walked up to the police and saw that ambulances had started to arrive and they were definitely in a hurry. They were heading for the police blockade and they weren't slowing down.

"Oh shit, everyone get out of the way now!" Robin yelled and he and the others dived out of the way.

The ambulances crashed into the blockade, easily smashing the police cars. Luckily that had stopped them and Robin ran up to the ambulances. He opened the driver door of the nearest one and saw something that really disgusted him. The driver was dead and a zombie still half in a body bag was feasting on him. Robin kicked the zombie and knocked its head off.

He pulled out his pistol and saw that he had one bullet left in it. He waited a few minutes, then the half eaten corpse started to get up. Robin aimed at its head and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit it right in-between the eyes and it collapsed back on the seat. He turned to face the police force and saw that they looked slightly nervous. Robin pulled out his empty clip and put in a fresh one.

He took the safety off and looked around at all the humans on the street.

"Okay people, I need to know if any of you were bitten by those things and it is very important that you tell me now," Robin said calmly.

Raven watched the boy wonder closely wondering what this was about. Leo and Marcus walked up to the him and stood by his side.

'Hm, no wonder he is in charge of the Teen Titans, the kid is a born leader.' Leo thought to himself and knew that Marcus felt the same way.

That was probably why Marcus seemed to respect him despite that all werewolves hated vampires.

"Come on, I need to know because if you're bitten you'll turn into one of those things so unless you want to become the walking dead, you better tell us now," Robin said with a scowl on his face.

A couple of cops put up their hands and a saddened expression went over his face but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm sure you understand why I have to end your lives now, since I highly doubt that you want to become a zombie," Robin said.

The two cops that put their hands up walked up to Robin calmly, but were wearing sad expressions. Leo stepped up in front of Robin and then turned to face him.

"Maybe I should do it since I am more used to ending life than you are," he said with a neutral expression on his face.

Robin looked up at the older vampire and realised that he felt extremely uncomfortable with ending human life, but had no problem with ending the life of a zombie, vampire or werewolf. Though when Robin looked into Leo's eyes, he saw Leo didn't want to kill those officers anymore than Robin did.

Leo pulled out his pistol and the other officers that hadn't been bitten turned away as they didn't want to see their own team mates shot. Leo closed his eyes and shot them both in the head making it quick and painless.

He turned back to face Robin and Marcus and saw the expression on their faces. Robin had what looked like sadness and Marcus didn't really seem to care all that much.

"Robin, you'll have to except that killing is what vampires and werewolves do, and humans are what keep us alive," Leo said calmly.

Robin looked up at him with a look of shock on his face. Leo spoke from experience, yet the tone in his voice was regretful but regret for what?

"We kill not for the pleasure of it, but to survive, but that was back in the old days over a century ago," Leo said and looked at the nearby humans.

"Yes, I know we feed on human blood, but I don't drink directly from humans," Robin said calmly looking at the night sky with a serene look on his face.

"Well, most vampires don't either. We get ours from blood banks or the vampire bars that are scattered throughout most cities," Leo explained and looked up into the night sky with Robin.

Marcus rolled his eyes and could still smell plenty of zombies, but they were pretty spread out though.

Robin walked up to Raven and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and found his eyes hidden behind those pitch black sunglasses of his.

"We better get moving and take out the rest of the zombies before it's too late," he said.

Robin, Leo, Raven and Marcus ran down the street and then went around a nearby corner. There were at least five zombies on the street and were pretty spread out. They moved slowly as usual, but strangely didn't seem to notice them. Robin blasted the closest one with a lightning bolt and that got the remaining four zombies' attention. They turned to Robin and slowly started to make their way over to him.

Robin used speed that would make the flash green with envy and delivered a punch to the side of the closest zombies face.

Its head went flying across the street and its headless body fell to the floor. Another zombie attempted to grab him, but Robin flipped out of the way. Leo fired a green energy ball and it destroyed the zombie upon impact. Marcus's fingernails grew into massive claws and he ran up to one of the two remaining zombies. He swung his claws, neatly taking its head off its shoulders.

Robin did an uppercut sending the final zombie flying into the air and he blasted it in mid air with a lightning bolt. The zombie was destroyed almost immediately by the blast and Robin then saw something on the big screen television that hovered over this street. It was a news broadcast coming from various other parts of the world and it seemed they were having the same problems as Jump City.

'Looks like this prophecy is affecting the entire world and not just jump city,' Robin thought and then turned back to the others.

Marcus and Raven looked surprised while Leo seemed to look like he was expecting this from the beginning.

"Well, at least it looks like they have figured out the weakness of a zombie so that should be a big help against the fifth sign," Leo said calmly as he walked up to Robin.

"What's the sixth sign? Because tonight we had just reached the fifth one with the Zombie invasion." Robin asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Oh, some vague references to eternal night or something like that, so I'm not sure," Leo said and looked up at the night sky.

Robin looked at his watch and saw that it now showed that it was three in the morning. Raven looked absolutely tired whilst Marcus only looked a little sleepy. Leo and Robin still looked fresh since they only needed to sleep during the hours of the day. Army trucks drove past the four of them and Robin felt that the situation would be under control soon enough.

"We better get back to the tower. We can sort out the mess from there and find out how bad the situation really is," Robin said calmly.

Leo teleported them back to the Titans tower. They reappeared in a burst of flames in the common room. Robin saw the thoroughly exhausted Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire. It looked like the place was even more wrecked than before and the main entrance to the tower had been broken down.

'Damn, I wish things like this would stop happening. I'm not made of money and repairs for the tower are costing a lot,' Robin thought and sat down on the sofa.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Cyborg asked.

Robin turned to look to where Cyborg was pointing and saw Marcus.

"He's the newest member of the Titans and was a really big help in the battle in Jump City," Robin explained calmly and then snoring invaded their ears.

Robin, Raven and Cyborg turned to face a sleeping Beastboy and unfortunately the snoring was almost deafening to their ears.

Cyborg's human eye was twitching with annoyance and it looked like he was about to throttle the green shape shifter. Robin used his mental powers and stopped the snoring and a sigh of relief was heard throughout the room.

"Maybe we should wake him up since I doubt any of us want to carry him to his room," Leo said with a smirk on his face.

Robin pointed his finger at Beastboy and a small spark of electricity came out. The spark hit him right on the butt and he cried out in part surprise and pain.

"Ow! Okay, who did that?" Beastboy asked sounding slightly irritated.

He couldn't tell though since they were all laughing at how he was woken up.

Robin lifted his hand and blue bolts encircled his hand. Right then and there Beastboy knew that it was Robin who had woken him up from his slumber.

"Sorry Beastboy, but I doubt any of us want to carry you to your room and you have the worst snoring," Robin said with a sly smirk on his face.

Beastboy stormed off to his room, grumbling about something like Robin being rude at waking him up.

Leo decided to teleport back to his home, wherever that was god only knew. Robin turned on the television and Raven sat down next to him with a dull look in her eyes.

"Well, even though the date didn't go as planned I still had a good time," Robin said with a light grin on his face.

Raven had a amused look on her face which showed that she had probably had a decent time as well. Robin doubted that the rest of the city was having a good time at the moment since there seemed to be thousands of zombies attacking. He wanted to help, but the sun would be up soon and he couldn't do anything to help until tomorrow night, so the others would have to handle it.

Cyborg went off with Marcus to show him his room, which left Robin and Raven by themselves.

"Robin, what do you think Leo meant by the sixth sign as eternal night? And why did they call you the first sign?" Raven asked sounding slightly curious.

Robin didn't know what Leo had meant by eternal night but he knew exactly who 'they' were.

"Well, the robed vampires referred to me as the first sign because I am the first sign of the vampire apocalypse," Robin explained slowly to Raven.

Raven looked at Robin in the eye and suddenly saw more of the visions that he had been suffering from lately.

It showed the sun being eclipsed and the sky was glowing a red and purple colour. Monsters and shadow like creatures were attacking humans, vampires and werewolves alike. Another image showed Robin fighting with a mysterious large figure. She saw Robin slash him in half, but as this was happening the severed torso reconnected with the rest of the body.

"You can't beat me. I'm a God, remember?" the mysterious man said and with a single punch sent Robin flying across the room.

The images stopped and Raven realised that this was the future that Robin had seen in his visions. But would they really come true?

Raven could sense the power of the man Robin had been fighting in his visions and the power level was probably stronger than five Trigon's combined.

"Something wrong, Raven?" Robin asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

Raven suddenly realised that she had been staring at Robin this entire time and did her best to hide a blush.

'Is Raven blushing? No it can't be,' Robin thought and then turned his attention back to the television.

He began flipping through the channels hoping to find something decent on at this time of the night, but it only had reports of zombie attacks and other special bulletins.

"No nothing's wrong, I just felt something that's all," Raven replied and got to her feet.

She walked out of the common room leaving Robin by himself. 'Something was definitely up there, but what could it have been? Robin wondered and then decided to get to his feet. He left the common room and began heading for his own.

**(Jump City Outskirts)**

"So Robin has a few new friends and they seem rather powerful. But that won't stop me in getting you by my side once more," Slade said to himself as he watched the news in the darkened room.

Brother Blood was nowhere to be seen at the moment but he had managed to avoid injury from the zombies.

The same couldn't be said for a lot of the Hive students, since many had been killed in the zombie attack. When they had started off with a hundred students, now Slade only had around twenty left. His robot army had been a big help in the fight, since the Zombies didn't consider robots food. Unfortunately, he didn't have many of them left after the huge battle at Titans tower from nearly twenty four hours ago.

'By tomorrow this factory will be fully operational and the production of my robotic army shall begin' Slade thought and then a smirk came across his face.

He got to his feet and walked out of his room. He went onto a balcony and below him were the ruins of an ancient temple. It seemed to have marking of Vampires and other things related to them. His new base had been relocated outside of Jump City and they had found an ancient temple of some kind. They had decided to set up base camp here.

Slade got the feeling that this temple was important in some way as well, but he couldn't figure out what. He had managed to translate some of the markings on the temple walls. They had said the resurrection of the Vampire God was nigh.

To Be Continued.

I would like to thank my beta-reader Rose of Fantasy for helping me with this and the previous chapter. Your help is appreciated and if anyone has suggestions for future chapters I am willing to take a look at them.


	7. The New Alliance

**Lady of Faerie: **thanks for sending ideas for "Blood Oath" I appreciate it but I have plans for Slade. Email me and I'll tell you and the missing pieces of the prophecy will come together later on.

**Vaneguard: **I'm glad you like the Werewolf Marcus and Raven having competition won't be a problem.

**Jemerik: **Glad you liked the chapter and sorry about leaving you in a cliffhanger there. Even though you say you're not good enough to write a vampire fanfic you should still try. I've read your stories their pretty good.

**THE NEW ALLIANCE**

The incident with the zombies had shaken the world greatly as humans now realized that they weren't on top of the food chain. The appearance of zombies attacking humans on the streets had done a lot of damage. The combined force of the military and police had managed to get the situation under control. Well, that was the case in Jump City anyway since zombies had begun to appear over most of the world.

Robin, Marcus and Leo had fought the zombies and were greatly praised for it, although they didn't want the thanks in the first place.

"Okay, I don't get it. Why is it that this is happening all over the world?" Cyborg said with a small amount of irritation in his voice.

Marcus shook his head lightly and looked at the sun shining through the windows.

"This is happening because a prophecy is slowly becoming fulfilled and if the legend is correct then Robin is the key to defeating the Vampire god," Marcus explained and got to his feet.

"I think Robin made a bad choice of recruiting wolf boy over there," Beastboy said as he watched Marcus silently walk into the kitchen.

Raven shook her head and then Starfire decided to float into the common room. It was four in the afternoon and it had been three days since the zombies first attacked Jump City. Since then humans and zombies had been in war with each other.

"Come on Beastboy, the guy's fun to have around and plus he's the only person who can actually beat me at a video game," Cyborg replied with a sly twinkle in his eye.

The last part of the sentence unnerved the green changeling just as Cyborg knew it would.

"Alright. Me and you on Tekken 4, now!" Beastboy said and they started to set up the game station.

Marcus walked back into the common room and spotted Cyborg and Beastboy turning on the game station.

'I wonder if I can give both of those amateurs another royal pounding' Marcus thought to himself and walked up to the sofa.

He sat down next to Starfire and watched as Cyborg and Beastboy started up a match. Raven watched for a few seconds without interest and then returned her full attention to her book. So far Cyborg, who was playing as Law, was beating the stuffing out of Paul, which was being controlled by Beastboy.

After about fifteen more seconds Cyborg had won the game and the second controller was given to Marcus. He grabbed it and when the character select screen came up he chose Hwoarang. After about fifteen seconds the game ended in a "perfect" for Marcus. He had made Cyborg look like a first timer as he hadn't been able to even touch the werewolf when he played.

**(Jump City Outskirts)**

"Come on, move it! Get this thing uncovered now!" Slade yelled at his robotic minions as they worked to unearth the ancient table.

'I don't know how, but I can sense that this place has a great power that dwarfs my own. And I must possess that power, even if it is the last thing I do,' Slade thought.

He had been making all his forces work to completely uncover the temple in hopes that he would find a way to control and harness this power he sensed.

Brother Blood walked up to Slade and saw that the temple was now one quarter unburied. It must have been extremely old if it had been covered up under all that rubble.

"How old have the robots dated the temple?" Brother Blood asked as he carefully watched the maniac in front of him.

Slade turned to face Brother Blood, watching him silently for a few seconds.

"They have dated it to be over thirty thousand years old. Before humans had the ability to build something like this," he said and turned to look out of his window once again.

Brother Blood now stood next to Slade and they both watched the robots and Hive students working to uncover the temple as fast as possible.

"I've been able to translate some more of the markings on the temple walls as well," Blood said and a look of amusement spread across his face.

"What did it say?" Slade asked bluntly.

"The temple won't be able to power you in any way, but is used for the resurrection of the Vampire God and bringing about the total annihilation of all living creatures," Brother Blood said calmly.

Slade turned to face him and a look of anger was in his face.

"Did the markings say anything else?" Slade said with his usual cold, emotionless voice.

"Well, it does say something about sacrifices, eternal darkness and some vague translation of the seventeen signs of the apocalypse," Brother Blood replied and left the room.

'Its only a matter of time and I will have uncovered what this temple was really for and maybe I could use this apocalypse to my advantage' Slade thought.

A fiery aura surrounded him the energy took the form of dragon like wings. His entire body was surging with flames and the temperature of the room went up quite a bit.

**(Titans Tower)**

The sun had begun to go down and Cyborg was still being thoroughly thrashed by Marcus on Tekken 4. On the screen it said Marcus's score was seventy three while Cyborg was still at zero. Marcus looked bored while Cyborg had a annoyed look on his face.

'I guess he's getting tired of being beaten, maybe I should let him win once…nah.' Marcus thought and gave him the final blow.

Cyborg screamed in frustration and walked out of the common room stomping heavily.

"I doubt those two will actually want to play against you again," Raven said and she watched the sun finally disappearing.

'Robin should be up soon. I wonder what tonight will bring, hopefully he doesn't make us fight zombies all night again,' she thought.

Meanwhile in Robin's room he was suffering from more visions of the coming apocalypse.

Images of the sun being eclipsed once again entered his mind, but this time it seemed much clearer. The images showed all the planets in the galaxy aligning with each other. Robin could sense a strange energy from this phenomenon. The planets began to glow a red and purple color. They had all blocked out the sun from the earth and then a gigantic beam shot out of the sun. It hit each planet and it grew smaller each time.

The planet of earth began to glow a reddish color and people looked up at the sky in wonder. Outside of the city a red beam hit the highest point of the temple and energy surged throughout it.

"Soon I will return and nothing will stop me," an inhuman voice said.

Robin jumped from his sleep with a worried look on his face. He got out of bed and walked up to his closet. He opened it and put on a new leather jacket and his sunglasses. Then Robin teleported into the medical wing of Titans Tower. He walked up to the fridge and opened it. Pulling out a pack of blood, he suddenly felt an energy presence behind him. Robin turned around to see four robed vampires.

'Oh great. The sun has just gone down and I have to face these dudes,' Robin thought and then took his fighting stance.

One teleported behind him, blocking the doorway and another stepped forward while the other two didn't budge a muscle.

Robin threw a lightning bolt at the robed vampire, but he caught it and absorbed it with his bare hands.

"You will come with us, infidel!" the robed Vampire said and he took his fighting stance.

Robin did an axle kick but the vampire blocked it and punched him in the stomach. Robin took a step back and then did a roundhouse punch. The enemy dodged it and countered with a roundhouse kick hitting him in the chin. Robin did a soul punch combo and managed to land a couple of good hits on the robed vampire who stepped back and started to laugh. Robin felt a twitch of annoyance and then did a flying side kick. The vampire stepped out of the way but Robin anticipated that move. His opponent ended up with an elbow in the face, followed up by a punch in the stomach.

The robed vampire flipped behind Robin and tried to grab him around the neck but he ducked out of the way. Tripping the vampire, he flipped back to get some distance between him and the enemy. The robed vampire flipped himself to his feet and once again took his fighting stance. Robin threw another bolt of lightning, but the vampire dodged it with ease. He pointed his hand at Robin and a red energy beam shot out at him.

Robin spun through the air in an attempt to dodge the red energy beam and did a good show dodging it as well. He could feel his thirst nagging at him and he knew that he needed to end this fight quick.

"You will never win!" the robed vampire said and did a roundhouse kick.

Robin grabbed the kick a mere second before it hit his face and swung his enemy into the wall. The boy wonder got into his fighting stance and watched as the other vampire got to his feet.

'Damn it! Where are the others? They should have been here by now surely,' Robin thought.

"Not likely. We have frozen time so that no one will interfere with this fight," the robed vampire said and got into his fighting stance.

'Oh boy, that's definitely not good,' Robin thought and did a left right punch combo.

The vampire dodged the attacks and Robin ended up being kicked in the face.

He stepped back and then did a twin peaks kick and knocked the robed vampire into the wall.

Robin used this chance to throw a lightning bolt at his enemy. He looked at Robin just in time to see the blue and white lightning bolt heading his way. The robed vampire got to his feet and was hit dead in the chest by the lightning blast. He collapsed and Robin turned his attention to the other three robed vampires. Robin knew that if those three had the same strength of the one he had beaten, there was little chance that he would win. But the three remaining vampires disappeared in a flash of purple and blank energy. Robin walked up to the robed vampire he had knocked out and then picked him up. He grabbed his blood pack with his free hand and teleported into the common room.

He dropped the vampire on the floor in front of the others and judging by the look on his face he had something in mind on what to do with him. Everyone else just stared at him with a look of shock on their face.

"Er…isn't that one of the robed vampires who are trying to set off the apocalypse?" Marcus asked with a unreadable expression on his face.

Robin turned to look at the others and they could tell he had been in a fight recently.

"Yeah. And I intend to get some answers out of him," Robin said with a serious expression on his face.

Suddenly Leo appeared in front of them in a burst of flames with that usual gentle grin on his face. People often wondered whether he was a loon or just high on some drug or another all the time. Robin often wondered how he kept his spirits so high at times like this and decided that it must just be his personality.

He then spotted the robed vampire lying unconsciously on the floor and his mood changed instantly. As rare as it was, Leo turned serious and picked up the vampire by his throat.

"Well, the elders have set up a meeting and want to meet you, Robin. And I think our guest here should tag along," Leo said pointing at the robed vampire.

Robin looked up at the older vampire and then Raven and Marcus walked up next to him.

"Well, I better take you three while the rest of you should stay here," Leo said calmly looking at the others.

He teleported to a different part of the world taking Robin, Raven and Marcus along for the ride. They reappeared on the streets of a city that definitely didn't look like America.

"Welcome to Paris where the head council of all species of the supernatural meet," Leo explained with a small grin on his face.

The air night air in Paris definitely smelt different from Jump City and the four of them walked out of the alleyway. A large hall that looked extremely expensive was a few feet in front of them and Robin could sense zombies scattered about.

"Yes, I can smell it, too. The zombie invasion affected the entire world not just Jump City," Leo explained and they were walking into the massive hall.

Robin looked around and saw that most of the building itself was made of marble, which must have been very expensive. They walked up to the elevator and Leo pressed the call button. After a few seconds the elevator door opened and they walked in. The lift doors closed behind them and Leo turned to the numbered buttons on the wall. He pressed the buttons 317 and then pressed the enter button. The lift whirred to life and started going down despite being on the ground floor.

'I wonder where this thing is taking us,' Robin thought and then looked at the robed vampire who Leo was carrying over his shoulders.

He decided that the meeting was under ground since this was a public building and they couldn't risk humans seeing the meeting.

After about a good thirty seconds the lift door opened and the four of them walked out into a darkened corridor. It wasn't as brightly lit as the ground level and the only light came from the light bulbs. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of the same marble as the ground floor. They walked up to the only door in the corridor and Leo opened it. They walked in and Robin could sense vampires, werewolves and other mystical creatures, like witches and ones he didn't have names for. Leo motioned them into the seats at the front of the room, along with himself and others. Robin could easily pick out the werewolf elders along with the other vampire elders.

He also could sense the hatred and dislike they had for each other. Even Robin had it for Marcus, but he just did a good job of ignoring it. The werewolf did the same for him, but he couldn't say the same for Leo, unfortunately.

The vampire elder made it pretty obvious that he didn't like Marcus, but hopefully he would get used to him. Leo sat down at the very front of the room with the other elders of all the mystical beings.

"We have all gathered here under this single roof for a reason. Do any of you know what that is?" Leo asked the whole room, but nobody answered.

"Well, it seems that a new threat has made itself known, a group of powerful vampires are intent on resurrecting the vampire god and starting the apocalypse," Leo explained.

Whispers and gasps were heard among the crowd of various creatures that lived under the human world.

Robin could sense doubt and mock among the crowd and he felt anger at them for doubting the person who had created what he was today.

"Silence! It makes sense as the prophecy is already running its course and the sixth sign will soon be here." Leo said with a deep confidence in his voice.

The elders looked at each other with realization on their faces as all the elders had read the prophecy.

"Very well, Leo Alistair. What do you intend to do to stop this apocalypse?" An elder with white birdlike wings asked.

Robin could sense that the winged man that had spoken with him was celestial in nature, most probably an angel.

"We combine all our forces to counter this threat as some of you are aware that this is the sixth sign of the apocalypse," Leo said with a grim look on his face.

The elders looked at each other, all of them looking nervous about the thought of joining forces.

Robin wasn't surprised since Leo had explained that most mystical species disliked the others.

"We are willing to take the risk of combining our forces. But who is this Vampire with you? If I am correct he is even more powerful than you," the angelic elder said calmly.

"He is Robin, the first sign of the apocalypse. He captured a follower of the vampire god which may give us an advantage," Leo explained with a hint of worry on his face.

Nearly everyone in the courtroom gasped in fright while Marcus lifted an eyebrow at what he had just heard. With Robin's enhanced hearing he could hear words like freak and other such insults, but he did his best to ignore them.

"And who in their right would create a newborn with the strength of an elder?" the angelic elder asked calmly.

Leo just looked up at the ceiling and started whistling innocently. The other elders rolled their eyes as it was now clear who had created Robin.

"Leo, when are you going to get your head straight and start to follow our rules? Because they are there for a reason," the angelic elder said with a disapproving look.

Robin guessed that this elder was in charge and probably for a good reason, too. When the elders started shaking hands because of their new alliance with one another, the robed vampire began to stir.

Leo dropped him onto the floor and Robin turned to him. The vampire got to his feet and looked around at his surroundings.

"Fools! I will destroy you all!" he yelled.

Robin did a flying side kick and knocked the vampire to the floor. He flipped himself up and threw a punch at Robin who caught the fist with ease and punched him in the stomach. Everyone in the room watched with great intensity at the fight that was on display. Luckily for them it wasn't a pay to view match. The robed vampire did a spin kick, but Robin caught the leg seconds before it hit him. He twisted the leg and the loud snap of bones could be heard.

The robed vampire screamed in pain when Robin had broken his leg. He fell to the floor and Robin picked him up by the hood.

"These people want to know what you know about the prophecy and if you don't tell them I will snap your other leg." Robin said coldly.

"I shall tell, but nothing shall stop the vampire god from rising again," the robed vampire said and was followed by a menacing chuckle.

The angelic elder walked up to the vampire with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What is the final sign of the apocalypse? This is the only one that nobody knows." the angelic elder asked.

The robed vampire looked up at the angelic elder and a sneer crossed his face.

"It is when all the planets in this galaxy align with each other and the sacrifices needed for the resurrection are made," he replied.

He may have sounded calm, but they could easily tell that he hated telling them.

'I wonder who those sacrifices will be. Knowing the prophecies, they'll have to be specific people' Robin thought.

Leo had a disturbed look on his face as he watched the interrogation of the robed vampire. Robin walked up to the elder and turned to the robed vampire.

"I know about you, Virgil, the most powerful and oldest angel in existence," the robed vampire said looking at the angel called Virgil.

"How do we stop the vampire god from rising? Tell us!" Virgil said with an impatient look on his face.

The robed vampire shook his head and looked Virgil in the eyes.

"You can't. It is destined that he shall rise again, so there is no stopping it," the vampire answered quietly.

Virgil's eyes widened, but the shocked look quickly passed and was replaced with anger.

"Then how do we kill him? There must be a way even a God can be killed," Virgil said with anger rising in his voice.

"You can't, only the first sign can do such a task," the robed vampire said and turned his gaze to Robin.

The boy wonder met his stare and blue bolts flashed through his eyes. It gave the intended message, telling the robed vampire to keep talking.

Robin heard whispers and other such thing among the crowd. They were mainly talking about him being the key to the vampire god's defeat and were insulting Robin. They probably still thought of him as a freak because he was the first sign of the apocalypse, but he didn't care.

"Well, I think we've heard enough from you," Virgil said and did a roundhouse kick.

The kick sent the robed vampire crashing through the marble wall. Even Robin cocked an eyebrow at Virgil's strength while everyone else seemed to want to keep their distance. Virgil moved with speed that even Robin would struggle with. The angel picked up the robed vampire and a third eye opened on his forehead, beginning to glow. A golden beam shot out taking off the head of the robed vampire with ease. Robin thought he had seen power when he fought Slade, but Virgil had just created a whole new meaning to the word power.

'Well, he is a celestial being, so he would have to be powerful since he probably worked alongside the gods,' Robin thought to himself.

Then he saw that people were starting to leave the room.

He guessed that the meeting was now over anyway and they had better things to do. Virgil walked up to the other elders as they just stood next to each other waiting for him.

"So I guess an alliance is born," Virgil said and the, started to shake hands.

Robin swore that he heard Leo's voice in the back of his mind.

'This is why I hate politics,' Leo said telepathically.

Robin just shook his head thinking how bad Leo had it. Marcus walked up to him and looked at the sight before them.

"You know, this is an incredibly rare sight. Usually they are all at war with each other," Marcus explained calmly.

Suddenly a black and purple aura surrounded the room and when it faded away at least fifteen robed vampires could be seen. Robin took his fighting stance and the robed vampire at the front raised his hand.

A purple energy came out of his hand and went after the group of elders. An energy field went up and the only ones that weren't caught in it were Robin and Marcus. Everyone else was behind that force field. Well, Raven wasn't, but she didn't stand much chance against the robed vampires. Marcus took his fighting stance as well and so did the robed vampires.

"Okay, these aren't good odds, so we'll have to fight at full power," Robin said.

Marcus nodded his head and transformed into his half human half wolf form. Robin felt a sharp pain at his shoulder blades and bat like wings erupted from his back.

His skin started to turn into a dark grey colour and his muscles began to bulge slightly. As the transformation went on, his clothes seemed to disappear. His skin had turned black and he now resembled a half bat half human creature. It was this transformation that helped him win his battle with Slade.

Robin didn't use it on purpose in that fight, but something inside him snapped and he just transformed. Luckily, he could control it now while he couldn't the first time. A red beam was fired at Robin, but he flew out of the way and shot a lightning bolt at the robed vampires.

He just hoped that Raven had the sense to stay out of the fight since these vampires were too powerful for her to fight. Robin flew down and did a spinning axle kick. He knocked a robed vampire down and then did a roundhouse punch knocking back another vampire. Marcus used his extremely sharp claws to slash at his opponents, but the gashes he made healed very quickly.

Robin dodged an uppercut and countered with a twin peaks kick knocked the robed vampire to the floor. The enemy flipped himself up and took his fighting stance. Then two others grabbed him from behind and got him in an arm lock. They had a hard time holding him since he was in his transformed state. Robin used the grapple to his advantage and flipped behind them. They turned around to meet a ten kick combo that knocked them both to the floor. The one that had tried to uppercut him unsheathed an extremely sharp sword and Robin felt magical energy coming from it. He unsheathed his katana and did a diving slash. The robed vampire blocked it, but barely and countered with his own swing. Robin moved with speed that would make the flash green with envy and dodged it with ease.

He elbowed the robed vampire in the stomach and swung his sword at him. He tried to dodge it, but looked like he had a hard time doing so.

"Hmm… you missed," the robed vampire said with a snarl.

Robin pointed at the side of the vampires face and a long gash appeared.

"What do you know? I didn't miss after all," he said mockingly.

The robed vampire swung his sword at the boy wonder, but he side stepped it. He then swung his sword taking off the vampire's head. The robed vampires body turned to ashes within mere seconds of death. Marcus swung his claws at the robed vampire, but he sidestepped it and delivered a punch to his stomach. He stepped back and swung his claws as fast as he could. The vampire moved with shocking speed, dodging every slash.

Robin did a ten punch combo and knocked his opponent to the floor. He then heard something behind him and turned around to see a large metal piece of machinery heading his way.

"Oh shit!" Robin said to himself as his shock stopped him from moving.

The massive piece of machinery sent him crashing into the wall. The machine exploded sending everything near it up in flames. Raven had a look of immense fear on her face as she watched at what had just happened. Then the wreckage of the machine was thrown aside a figure walked out.

Most of his flesh was burnt away and his bones were visible as well. His skin quickly started to regenerate itself at in incredible rate. In a matter of seconds, Robin had fully regenerated and was back in his normal form except for the wings.

Robin brushed a stray piece of hair out of the way and turned to the vampire that had thrown the machine at him. The robed vampire let out an emotionless laugh and took his fighting stance. Robin spread out his wings yet again and hoped that what was left of his clothing wouldn't be destroyed in the fight. He flew at the vampire and began throwing punches and kicks at him using his wings to his advantage. The robed vampire had a hard time blocking the blows and half of them hit. Robin did a roundhouse kick and it hit him in the chin. He went crashing into the marble wall and slowly got to his feet.

He looked around, but Robin had disappeared from sight and began to sense something nearby.

"Hey, up here!" a voice above him said calmly.

He turned around and was zapped by a blue lightning bolt by Robin. It turned out that he was standing on the wall above the robed vampire the entire time.

The walked down the wall and placed his feet back on the floor. His bat like wings folded behind him, but didn't go back inside his back. Robin focused his energy and blasted the vampire which was attacking Marcus. Four robed vampires turned their attentions to Robin and all attacked at once. He blocked and dodged their various attacks, wishing that Leo or some of the other elders were there to give him a helping hand. To the looks of it, Marcus was having trouble with the robed vampires as well. Leo and the other elders were trying their best to get past the energy field one of the robed vampires had set up but nothing seemed to work.

He set up an electrical field to block side attacks so that he could focus on the ones in front of him.

'Electrical powers has over a thousand uses. What would I do without them nowadays?' Robin thought.

He found it easier to block now that he didn't have to block all directions at the same time.

He blocked a punch to the face and countered with a kick right in the robed vampire's chin. His enemy stepped back and then began to focus his energy. He pointed his finger at Robin and a thin energy lance which was purple in colour started to head towards Robin.

He spun out of the way and successfully managed to dodge the deadly energy beam. Robin landed gracefully on his feet and shot several waves of lightning at the four robed vampires. Marcus reverted back to his human form since a lot of energy had been drained from him and he didn't have enough to stay in wolf form. He dodged a few punches and then countered with a axle kick, knocking down the robed vampire. Robin spun in mid air, dodging a spear that a vampire had thrown at him. The spear just missed him and he then landed back on the floor gracefully. The robed vampire took his fighting stance and then did a triple spinning kick combo. Robin dodged the attacks and punch him in the stomach. Lightning bolts came out of his fist and fried the robed vampire.

'Okay, that's three down, twelve more to go. Damn, we're screwed!' Robin thought.

He continued to keep fighting even though the odds were against him and Marcus. He knew that he had to finish this quickly, but didn't know how to do that since he was outnumbered at the moment.

He blocked a kick and punched the robed vampire that had tried to kick him in the stomach. He then flipped over two of them and did a twisting tsunami kick. The attack knocked both vampires to the floor and Robin got out his katana. One did a flying side kick but he sidestepped it and stabbed the his in the chest. The sword went straight through the heart and the vampire burst into flames. Robin dodged a punch from another opponent and then swung his katana, chopping the robed vampire in half. Marcus flipped out of the way from two vampires and then got out some combat knifes hidden under his clothing. He threw them at them and the knifes hit one in the head and the other in the heart. They both crumbled to dust.

Robin dodged a roundhouse kick and countered with a thunder falls kick. When the kick made contact with the robed vampire's chest lightning came out and did even more damage.

Robin blocked a punch and then swung his sword. The swing had taken off the vampire's arm and it was the same one that was used for the punch. The robed vampire clutched his severed arm and looked up at Robin. A red beam shot out of his eyes and hit Robin dead in the chest. The blast made him fall to the floor and the vampire got back to his feet. Robin flipped himself up to his feet and threw a ball of lightning at him.

The lightning ball hit the robed vampire in the upper torso area and exploded upon contact.

He fell to the floor and Robin picked him up, throwing him across the room. Then he spread his bat like wings. Marcus stabbed another vampire in the chest with his combat knife and he turned to dust. The remaining robed vampires, which were about seven now, got into one group and disappeared in a flash of purple energy. The energy field went down and the elders were released from their barriers.

Robin turned to face them and saw that they all seemed to be in shock, except for Leo that is. He had his usual wise guy grin on his face.

"Strange, how did they manage to teleport in here when only the most important know of this location?" Virgil said with a confused look on his face.

Robin shook his head softly and turned to face Virgil.

"When was this place made exactly?" he asked the angelic elder who turned to face Robin.

He had a serious look on his face. "During the age of the Vampire God. He built these halls," Virgil answered.

He said it as if this fact was common knowledge, which Robin doubted that it was.

"That probably means that they know because the vampire god had written it down somewhere or they communicated with him somehow," Robin explained.

Virgil looked like a light bulb had just gone off in his head when Robin had finished his sentence. Raven walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Robin turned to face her and saw a worried expression on her face.

"Something wrong Raven?" Robin asked sounding slightly confused and looking like it, too.

"I was worried when that vampire threw that machine at you," Raven said softly.

"Sorry I worried you there, but I'm fine now," Robin replied with a small grin on his face.

"Good, and don't do that again. You scared me half to death!" Raven said with all softness gone in her voice.

She grabbed his ear and pulled.

"Ow, that hurts! Come on!" Robin moaned.

Marcus lifted an eyebrow and just shook his head.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Marcus said.

Leo had burst into a fit of giggles and had collapsed to the floor from laugher. Robin's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the elder and he then turned back to Marcus.

"Believe me, I know," Robin said rolling his eyes.

**(Jump City Outskirts)**

Back at Jump City, well, more like outside it Slade and his minions continued to dig up the forgotten temple. They had finally finished the translation of the writings on the temple walls and the new factory production facilities had been finished. Now that they had been finished, they began to produce Slade's robotic minions almost instantly.

'Yes, everything is falling into place and my nephew will once again return to my side,' Slade thought as he watched the Hive students and his robotic army digging up the ancient temple of the vampire god.

At the rate of their digging it would be another week before they had completely uncovered the ancient temple.

'This place holds great power but I won't be able to use it until all the planets align themselves. I'll have to thank Blood for finishing the translation,' Slade thought.

He turned around to see Gizmo looking extremely nervous at the doorway.

"What is it that you want?" Slade asked sinisterly.

Gizmo visibly gulped and took a step closer into the darkened room

"All the students sent on the search have come up with nothing. Bird boy isn't in the city, if he was we would have found him," Gizmo replied nervously.

Slade stayed silent for a few seconds considering his options.

"You disappoint me Gizmo. And don't do it again otherwise you'll share the same fate as Jinx!" Slade said.

He motioned for him to leave and turned back the dig site.

'Soon all my planning will pay off. But if Robin is not in the city, where is he?' Slade wondered and began to walk out of his room.

With each step he took the carpet had burned in the shape of his foot prints which were caused by his fire abilities.

**(Jump City - Residential Area)**

Robin and the others had teleported back to Jump City and found traces of the green gas which meant that zombies were nearby. Gunfire could be heard which was proof that the fight between humans and zombies was not yet over. The sky was clouded and it blocked out the moon as well as all the stars.

"So, were you telling the truth that the sixth sign was all mystical creatures made an alliance with each other?" Robin asked sounding slightly curious. Leo turned to look at the boy wonder and nodded his head. "Yes, but if we didn't do it then we would still have to join forces eventually, since this is too big for one species alone," Leo explained as they walked down the streets of Jump City.

They turned a corner and saw a police blockade with around thirty officers firing at a horde of Zombies. Luckily they knew the weakness of a zombie and were making sure that they aimed for the head.

"Er, guys? Shouldn't we help them?" Marcus asked, a confused tone in his voice.

Robin, Raven and Leo turned to look at the teenage werewolf.

"No, they have everything under control there," Robin said as he rubbed his slightly sore ear from earlier.

It had taken a while for Leo to stop laughing at what had happened back in Paris, but he got over it. Robin could still hear him snickering from time to time whenever he thought about Raven pulling his ear. Every time he did snicker Robin wanted to pound him, but stopped himself as he knew no one would stop him.

When they turned the corner they saw a barricaded building with zombies on the approach. Robin used his senses and found out that it wasn't cops in the building, but average people who weren't trained to use a gun.

Robin removed his pistol and Leo and Marcus did the same. Robin fired a shot and hit a zombie in the side of the head. Green gas started to come up from behind them and that meant there were more zombies behind them. Marcus turned around and fired off a few rounds into the mist. Leo fired a few shots and smirked at Marcus who resisted the urge to shot Leo in the head, firing off more rounds at the incoming zombies instead. The building that the people were barricaded in happened to be a pub, so they probably had bad aim because they were drunk as well.

Robin ran up to the group of zombies and did a spinning axle kick. The kick hit the closest zombie in the side of the face and its head was torn from its very shoulders on impact.

The next zombie made a grab for him, but he moved with superhuman speed avoiding the creature. Robin fired his pistol and the bullet hit the zombie right in-between the eyes. Blood spurted out from the bullet hole in its head and Robin fired a few more rounds at the group of zombies. Leo fired his pistol and hit the closest one right in its left eye. He cocked an eyebrow at Marcus and then sensed the werewolf's urge to shoot him there and then. Marcus did a spinning screw kick and sent a zombie crashing into a nearby building.

Robin fired his pistol at the final zombie in the group he was dealing with and hit it right in the forehead. The pub door opened and seven men walked out. Robin could smell the scent of alcohol on them from where he was.

"Yuck, what is that stench?" Leo said sounding disgusted.

Robin rolled his eyes and realized just how strong the smell was.

'They're as pickled as rats,' he thought to himself shaking his head.

He watched the men walk off into the distance without a care in the world.

'That's probably why I've never drank alcohol before,' Robin thought.

He heard some zombies groaning behind him and turned around to see more coming out of the green mist.

Leo, Raven and Marcus ran up to Robin and turned to face the zombies. Robin got both his pistols out and handed one of them to Raven. Leo and Marcus got out their pistols as well and reloaded them.

They aimed their pistols and fired at the group of incoming zombies. Not all the bullets hit them in the head, but some of them did anyway. Robin thought he sensed a familiar presence close by, but ignored it for now. He fired off three rounds from his pistol and each bullet hit a zombie in the head. Leo fired a single round and also hit the closest one in the head.

Five zombies remained and the four of them reloaded their pistols. Robin finished off two of them while the others killed one each. With the zombies dead, the green mist disappeared and so did the stench which the mist created.

Suddenly in the building next to them ten floors up a explosion rocked the building. They looked up to see nothing but flames on three different floors of the building.

'Hm, what could cause an explosion like that?' Robin thought.

A human figure dropped from the tenth floor and landed gracefully on his feet. The large man walked out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Slade.

"Everyone stay back! This fight is mine," Robin said with his voice dripping with venom.

Flames encircled Slade and the temperature had gone up quite a bit since he had made his appearance. The other three ran back quite a bit as they knew that one explosive battle was ahead of them.

Robin got into hiss fighting stance and Slade did the same. Dragon like wings made of fire appeared on Slade's back. It reminded Robin that he had to be careful as his enemy was as tough as him, especially with his powers to control and create fire. Slade's hand lit up into flames and he ran up to Robin. He blocked the first punch, but slowed down from the pain of blocking a fire powered punch. This gave Slade the chance he needed and uppercutted Robin with his flame empowered hands.

Robin went flying through the air, but he managed to land gracefully on his feet. Slade waved his hand in Robin's direction and he ran out of the way as flames burst from the ground.

Robin's movements were a blur as pillars of flame kept missing him by centimeters. Slade waved his hand in a diagonal pattern and flames erupted right in front of the boy wonder. He turned to face his opponent and got into his fighting stance. Slade leaped into the air and Robin rolled out of the way. He noticed that Slade seemed to be moving slightly faster than last time as well. Slade landed on the cement floor and the floor around him cracked from the pressure of his landing.

"You're coming with me," Slade said and waved his hand in Robin's direction yet again.

Robin moved with superhuman speed and started running up the nearest building. Flames burst from his back and propelled him into the air and gave chase after Robin.

'Damn, he's learned more about his powers. This is going to be harder than I thought' Robin thought as he reached the top of the building.

The flames kept making him go higher into the air and he landed on the roof of the same building as Robin. Down at the bottom of the building Marcus, Leo and Raven struggled to watch what was happening on the roof.

With a simple gesture of his hand in Robin's direction, flames erupted from the ground. Robin barely managed to dodge them this time, even with his great speed. He jumped off the building and his feet hit the skyscraper next to the building they were fighting on. He rebounded off the skyscraper and went straight for Slade. He punched him in the face and knocked him back. Robin's arm alit with flames and he shook them away. The burns on his arm healed and he turned to face Slade.

"Very good, Robin. But my skill with my new powers has increased, so you don't stand a chance," Slade said and got into his fighting stance.

Robin did a roundhouse punch, but his enemy caught the fist and then backhanded him across the face. Robin went flying through the air and then spun, regaining his balance. He landed gracefully on his feet and turned to face Slade. Robin did a twin peaks kick and lighting erupted from his feet.

Slade fell to the floor and then flipped himself up to his feet. Robin shot out a red energy beam from his mouth. It was a trick he hadn't used since last time he had fought him. Slade flipped out of the way and sent a beam of fire at Robin. He cancelled it out with a lightning beam. The two beams collided and caused a massive shockwave that shook the very building they were on. Slade ran up to Robin and did a spiral flame kick. The kick was flame empowered and knocked Robin to the floor. He got to his feet and brushed himself off. He looked up at Slade and the burn marks across his face healed almost instantly. Robin's eyes flashed a bright red colour and blue and golden lightning bolts encircled him.

'Hm.. Robin's power seems to have increased since the last time I fought him, but can he control this power,' Slade thought to himself.

"Very good, Robin. You're doing better than expected. But you are still no match for me," Slade said and leaped into the air.

Wings made of fire burst out of his back and the fiery aura continued to grow. Robin stepped back in awe at the power he was feeling.

"Don't you understand that you don't have a chance at defeating me? You never did, you fool!" Slade yelled.

Flames engulfed his entire body and he started to hurtle towards the ground.

Robin wondered what he was doing and then felt a power surge come from Slade. He then realized what his enemy was up to and leaped into the air to avoid his next attack. As soon as Slade touched the ground the entire roof burst into flames and that attack would have fried him for sure if he hadn't jumped out of the way. He landed gracefully back on the roof, surrounded by flames. He could hear Slade somewhere, but the fire seemed to conceal him perfectly.

"Can't see me, can you? I told you that you didn't stand a chance," Slade taunted.

Then he became visible right in front of him and uppercutted the boy wonder. Robin went flying off the roof of the building and had a twenty storey fall. He barely just managed to land on his feet from the fall and flipped back away from the building.

Slade jumped down and landed on the ground. The ground he landed on cracked and broke from his landing. The place itself seemed to be heating up from the very touch of his feet.

"So Robin, do you give up or do you still wish to fight?" Slade asked calmly.

Robin faced him and a smirk spread across his face.

"What makes you think I'll ever surrender to you?" Robin said with nothing but malice in his voice.

Slade made a simple gesture with his hand and flames erupted from the ground, heading straight for Robin. He moved with superhuman speed and ran across the wall of a nearby building. Fire kept bursting out of the wall of the building from the simple movements of Slade's hands. Robin jumped off the building and fired a lightning bolt at his enemy. Slade cancelled it out with his own beam of fire coming from his hand. Robin landed gracefully on the ground and turned to face Slade. He fired a red beam from his mouth and Slade spun out of the way avoiding any injuries.

"Let me show you another new trick of mine," Slade said calmly.

Suddenly he was moving almost as fast as Robin and he was leaving nothing but a trail of flames behind him. In mere momenst Slade was in front of Robin and punched him across the face. Robin went flying through the air and crashed into a building wall. The flame had been empowered with fire so it had that extra little force behind it.

Robin got to his feet and the severely burnt skin healed almost instantly. He still felt the pain from the punch though and Slade just stood there mocking him.

He started moving with incredible speed leaving nothing but flames behind him again. Robin carefully timed it and sidestepped Slade. He went crashing into the building Robin had not moments ago.

"So it seems that new move of yours has a weakness," he said mockingly.

Slade calmly climbed out of the rubble and dusted himself off calmly.

"Yes, you're doing quite well, Robin. But I'm afraid I'll have to end our little fight here," Slade said calmly.

Flames erupted all around him and they began to engulf him. He disappeared inside the flames and Robin felt Slade's power quickly growing. 'He's transforming' Robin thought and took a step back from the sphere of flames.

The flames disappeared and Slade had finished his transformation. His entire body seemed to be partially made of fire, but his metallic clothing didn't seem to be affected by it though.

'Looks like I'll have to transform as well,' Robin thought and then large bat like wings burst from his shoulder blades.

'I better not go any further than this or I'll lose some of my agility,' he thought and got into his fighting stance.

Massive dragon wings made of fire emanated from Slade's back. His entire body glowed with that fiery aura which only got brighter due to his transformation.

"I shall not be defeated by the likes of you!" Slade snarled and moved with superhuman speed.

Nothing but fire was left behind him. Robin flipped to the side and turned around to face his enemy. Surprisingly, Slade turned without losing his speed, which he couldn't do before. Slade rammed into Robin and sent him across the street. The boy wonder got to his feet and adjusted his sunglasses. His eyes were getting a brighter red which was concealed by those pitch black shades.

With a simple gesture of Slade's hand flames erupted and started heading in Robin's direction who flew up into the air and shot another red beam from his mouth. Slade dodged it and flew up into the air with flames propelling him. He did a spinning axle kick, but Robin blocked it and did a hook punch. The punch hit him on the side of the face and he went crashing back down the ground. Robin focused his energy and began to form a massive lightning ball. Slade struggled to get to his feet and within seconds Robin had gathered all the power he needed. Slade was still on his knees when he threw the massive lightning ball. It went straight for his enemy and exploded on impact. The explosion was massive and Slade had to have died from that. Robin landed back down on the ground and slowly walked up to the fiery crater.

Suddenly a massive bird made of fire flew out of the crater. It was in the shape of a phoenix and it turned, looking right at Robin.

"Today was your lucky day. Next time don't count on another," Slade snarled.

"Next time," Robin said calmly.

"Until we meet again," Slade said and he started to laugh maniacally inside that phoenix made of fire.

It then flew away into the distance leaving them behind. Raven ran up to Robin and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked sounding concerned.

Robin turned to face her and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But Slade got away again," he said with a hint of anger.

Raven shook her head and looked at the boy wonder.

"True, but you still won that fight, remember that, okay?" Raven said calmly.

Robin checked his watch and saw the time. It was about two in the morning now.

'Whoa, the nights just get quicker, don't they?' Robin thought to himself.

Marcus and Leo walked up to the boy wonder and looked slightly amazed at the fight they had just watched.

"Man, that was the best fight I have ever seen," Marcus said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, you've got that right, but too bad Slade got away. I wonder if your previous fight with him was like that," Leo said with the same grin on his face.

'Hm, those two are more alike than they realize,' Robin thought and shook his head softly.

Raven had caught that thought, but luckily neither Leo nor Marcus heard it. If they did, Robin would have been in a world of pain.

On the rooftops robed vampires were closely watching the four of them.

"So Slade failed as well and both survived their fight," one vampire said.

The second one turned to look at him.

"Yes, but I doubt that Slade will enjoy his role in the revival of the vampire god," he said calmly.

Their voices were much like Slade's voice, emotionless and cold. The four of them walked down the streets of Jump City, completely unaware that they were being watched.

"When the seventeenth sign comes, Slade's destiny among others shall reach their end. And with their deaths the vampire god shall live again," a third robed vampire said coldly.

They disappeared in a flash of purple energy and Robin looked up as he sensed a quick burst of power.

He quickly caught up with the other three and slowed down to their pace. As they walked down the streets gunfire could still be heard in the distance, which probably came from the cops firing at the zombies. Maybe it was the army, but the only people that knew were the ones at the incident. The Titans Tower could be seen in the distance and it looked quite peaceful compared to the city.

**(Jump City - Downtown Area)**

Slade flew in through his window in his phoenix form and then went back to his normal form.

'He beat me again, but the fight was still pretty. Even just like last time.' Slade thought.

He felt his anger flare up and fire burst from his body. It burnt anything near him to a cinder. Only the most stupid of people would barge in at this moment or just someone incredibly unlucky. If anyone else was in his room at that moment they either would have thought that it was a sauna or they would have been fried to death. Slade slammed his fist against the wall and it ended up going straight through it.

'Next time, Robin. My power continues to increase so I will defeat you eventually,' Slade thought.

He turned to the balcony that had the view of the entire temple and walked up to it. He looked down at the temple to see his robotic minions at work.

He saw Brother Blood working down there as well. He jumped down twenty feet and landed on his feet with ease.

"What is the current status of the temple recovery at the moment?" Slade asked coldly.

Brother Blood turned around to face Slade and a look of fear was on his face.

"The temple is in perfect condition after all these years, but the strangest thing is that the temple was buried by people," Blood replied sounding slightly nervous.

'Hm, why would someone bury something as magnificent as this?' Slade thought and turned to the temple.

"The production facilities are at full power and your robotic armies will be fully rebuilt within the next twenty four hours," Brother Blood explained.

Slade turned to look at Brother Blood and his one visible eye flashed an orange and red colour. Brother Blood stepped back and Slade took a few steps forward towards the temple.

"What is the temple called?" Slade asked calmly. He turned to Brother Blood and began to glow a fiery colour.

Brother Blood looked extremely nervous about the mad man in front of him since Slade could tear him apart.

"It is called the Temple of the Eternal Darkness," he replied.

'Eternal darkness. Well, everyone will remember it very soon,' Slade thought.

He looked at all the robotic minions digging up the temple in front of him.

'If the ancient texts are correct, then the world will witness ultimate power very soon.' Slade thought and began to walked away from the ancient temple.

Brother Blood watched the mad man leave and was then approached by Mammoth.

"Sir, how much longer are you going to put up with him?" Mammoth asked.

Brother Blood turned to his student and shook his head.

"Even if I wanted to get rid of him, I couldn't. Slade is probably one of the most powerful beings alive," Brother Blood explained.

'He believes that he'll become the most powerful being alive through this ritual, but somehow I think there is a hidden meaning in it' Brother Blood thought.

He then turned back to the dig site several feet in front of them and watched as the robots continued their work. Little did they know that they were being watched closely by a small group of robed vampires. "Little do they know that they are doing all the work for us. And when the time is right we'll capture them," the first vampire said. The second one walked up to the leader of their small group. "How long until the final sign reaches us?" he asked.

"Our god will tell us when the time is right from the underworld," the first robed vampire replied emotionlessly.

They had arrived back at the tower, but had run into a couple of zombies on the way. It seemed that the other three Titans had gone to bed and only silence greeted them when they got back.

They walked into the common room and saw the television on mute. It looked like it was on one of the movies channels. "Twenty eight days later" was playing and even Raven thought that the movie was lame. Robin walked up to the coach and spotted a sleeping Beastboy on the sofa. He rolled his eyes and motioned the others closer.

"Hey Leo, could you teleport him back to his room for me?" Robin asked.

Leo nodded and picked up the snoozing Beastboy.

"Come on little fella." Leo said and disappeared in a burst of flames.

"I wonder why the robed vampires' teleportation is different than mine and Leo's," Robin said.

Raven pondered this for a moment but drew up nothing but blanks. Then Leo reemerged in a burst of flames.

"Well, the answer to that is simple: the vampire god still exists in the underworld, so he empowers his followers from there," Leo explained calmly.

Raven sat down next to Robin on the coach and he turned the volume up slightly.

"Well, I better be off. So I'll see you guys tomorrow night." Leo said and disappeared in a burst of flames.

Marcus sat down on the coach and felt his eyelids getting heavy.

"Uh, I better get to my room before I collapse," he said and got to his feet.

He walked out of the common room leaving Robin and Raven by themselves.

'There's nothing good on I might as well get to bed,' Robin thought and got to his feet.

As he got off the sofa Raven got up, too and started to follow him out of the common room. They walked into the corridor and up to the elevator door. Robin pressed the call button and after several seconds the door opened. They walked in and the lift door closed behind them. Robin pressed the button for the seventh floor where both his and Raven's rooms were. The elevator whirred to life and started to go up.

After ten seconds the lift door opened and got out. They walked towards their rooms and they both stopped when Raven reached her room. He had stopped since he sensed she wanted to tell him something.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Robin asked.

Raven looked up at him in surprise.

"Well, yes, there actually is something." Raven replied.

Robin was about to ask what it was until he felt her lips on his. He felt surprised at first but quickly returned it. After several seconds they reluctantly stopped the kiss and Raven walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Robin stared at her door for a few seconds and then started to walk to his room.

'What do you know, I guess Raven feels the same way I do. Maybe there's a chance for us after all,' Robin thought.

He opened his door and walked into his room. He closed the door behind him and went to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Hope you liked the new chapter of "Blood Oath. Remember to review the chapter and tell me what you think. People giving advice for the next chapter will be taken into consideration but might not be used. Finally I would like to thanks my beta-reader rose of fantasy for the great help with this chapter.


	8. Unexpected Allies

**Oblivian Dragon**: glad you like the storyhope you enjoy the new chapter as well

**UNEXPECTED ALLIES**

(UNDERWORLD)

Underworld - otherwise known as hell to most people - was believed to be brimstone and hell fire. Well, what it really looked liked was an abandoned wasteland and nothing more. In a palace that ascended higher than any other half destroyed building an evil presence lurked. 'How did I get stuck with such a boring job?' a purple creature that resembled the devil pondered. Then a hell minion slowly walked up to the devil otherwise known as Lucifer. "Master, the vampire god has been stirring up trouble once again," the minion spoke. Lucifer rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. In a flash of purple light a figure surrounded by shadows appeared.

"Maybe you don't realize, but this is my realm and I have absolute power here, remember that!" Lucifer roared. The shadowy figure smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe you're forgetting that I am a god and nothing can stand up to my power," the figure said with an inhuman voice. His body glowed with dark energy and the shockwaves forced Lucifer to step back

"Maybe, but in here so am I. And why start trouble now when you have laid low for nearly five thousand years?" Lucifer asked. The vampire god roared with insane laugher and looked at Lucifer right in the eye. "Maybe, but the prophecy is here. The time to take control has finally arrived," the god said and got into his fighting stance. Lucifer slowly walked up to him and then got into his fighting stance. They both drew swords. Lucifer's sword was decorated with gems and designs with the devil symbol on it. The vampire god's sword had the designs of a dragon on it and the blade itself seemed to be made out of gold.

Lucifer was the first to strike with an over head swing. The god blocked it easily and countered with a roundhouse kick. That single kick sent Lucifer flying across the throne room and the minions ran out of the room in terror.

Lucifer struggled to get to his feet from the single kick. 'Shit, I better watch my step since he did destroy the original creators of life,' he thought and got to his feet. The shadows seemed to be surrounding him and he realized that the vampire god had taken control of the fight. "You fool! Did you really believe that you could defeat the mightiest creature in all dimensions?" the vampire god roared. He jumped out from the shadows moving with speed that was even greater than Robin's. He backhanded Lucifer across the face and sent him flying. He went straight through the gigantic door of the throne room and bounced a few times before stopping completely.

Lucifer struggled to get to his feet and looked at the god. "Wha…What power…" Lucifer stammered in shock.

He got to his feet and then the vampire god leaped into the air. He landed right in front of Lucifer and punched him across the face. He went flying across the corridor and crashed into the wall. Lucifer could no longer summon the strength to get to his feet because in three single blows he had been defeated. 'Looks like this is the end for me, but at least I tried anyway,' he thought. The vampire god was slowly walking towards him and then heard something behind him. He turned around in time to see a devil leaping at him, armed with a dagger. 'Hm, fool,' he thought and with a simple motion of his hand the devil burst into flames dying instantly. Lucifer used this opportunity to open a portal to the living realm and crawled through it. The vampire god turned around just in time to see the portal close. 'Well, Lucifer's now in the living realm which means the seventh sign is complete. Now all I have to do is wait for the ten remaining ones,' the god thought.

In the living realm a portal in an alleyway opened and Lucifer crawled out. He unsteadily got to his feet. 'I better take a human form, I don't want to give the locals a heart attack…at least not yet,' he thought. His normal appearance started to melt away to the appearance of a human. His red velvety wings slowly turned into a cape that seemed to be made out of silk. His purple fur gave away and melted into black leather clothing. The yellowish horns on his face disappeared and his blood red eyes became an emerald green color.

His fangs were replaced by canine teeth and his tail disappeared. "Much better. At least I'll be able to get around with nobody noticing," Lucifer said and chuckled slightly. His face turned serious and looked at the T-shaped building in the distance of the night. "When was the last time I actually talked to Leo? Well, at least a couple of hundred years ago," he said. Walking out of the alleyway, his senses kicked in. He could sense zombies, vampires and werewolves throughout the entire city. 'Man, things are getting out of control and fast.' Lucifer thought.

He looked around and then smelled the fresh night air. His face turned to one of contentment realizing how much he missed the smell of fresh air.

His silk cape turned to those velvety wings once again and he took flight into the night air heading towards the Titans Tower.

Within a couple of minutes he landed on Titans Island and slowly began to walk towards the tower. He moved so silently that you couldn't even hear his footsteps on the pavement. Lucifer could also sense that Leo, a werewolf and an even more powerful vampire were inside. He could sense a witch as well and chuckled at the thought of different species like that living together.

Robin. Leo, Marcus and Raven were in the common room watching television when three of them sensed a great power approaching. Robin and Raven's eyes widened in shock and Leo just grinned.

Robin swore that one day he would wipe that grin off his face and got to his feet. "Er, guys? What's wrong?" Marcus asked. He was the only one confused since he couldn't sense presences like the other three could. "Don't worry, it is just my old friend Lucifer paying a visit," Leo said with his usual no worries grin. Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg were out at the moment, but Robin didn't know where. "Wait a minute! You mean your friends with Lucifer, ruler of the underworld?" Marcus said. He had a look of shock on his face just as Robin and Raven did.

Suddenly Lucifer in his human form walked straight through the main door as if it was water.

Leo had a grin on his face and walked up to the ruler of the underworld. They shook hands and turned to the others. "Guys, this is Lucifer, one of my oldest friends. But I only became his friend because I ended up working for him for a short time," Leo explained. Lucifer rolled his eyes and his look turned to nothing but serious and stern. "Listen, the vampire god has taken over the underworld he's in control now," Lucifer explained calmly.

Leo's grin was instantly wiped from his face and he looked at Lucifer. "He beat you in a fight and you were forced to enter the living realm?" Leo said. Lucifer nodded and walked up to the sofa. He sat down looking worried. "That means the seventh sign has occurred. I just wonder how long the eight one will take…" Leo said. He shook his head and sat back down on the sofa. Raven and Robin just looked at each other then decided it was best to leave now.

They started to leave, but as they were a knock rang out on the front door. Robin opened the door to see the Titans East. Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mos and Menos. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Robin asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I found them on my way back. It seems the city they were guarding took a serious pounding and was abandoned," Cyborg said as he walked into view. "You mean the zombies overran Steel City," Robin said sounding slightly shocked. Speedy stepped forward and looked at Robin, well tried to anyway since they were covered by his sunglasses. "Not just overrun, but we were hammered, most of the people killed and those who survived fled the city," Speedy said.

His voice was hinted with sadness and Robin guessed that Speedy had seen a lot of people killed recently.

"I said they could stay at our place now since they can't go back to Steel city," Cyborg said as he shook his head. Robin cocked an eyebrow and looked at his friend. "What do you mean they can't?" he asked. Cyborg looked at the members of Titans East one by one and then turned to Robin. "Steel city was destroyed. The government launched a nuke into the city when they were sure all the humans had made it out," Cyborg explained. Robin stepped out of the way motioning them inside.

The Titans East walked inside and Robin grabbed Cyborg by the arm. He easily dragged him down the corridor with Raven following. Once they had reached the first corridor and were sure they were of everyone else's range of hearing, Robin began to ask questions.

"Cyborg, wasn't there anywhere else they could have gone? Sure there's plenty of room, but shouldn't you have asked first?" Robin said calmly. Cyborg rolled his one human eye and turned to look at the boy wonder. "Listen, they were in a tight spot and needed help. I know I should have asked but I figured that it would be okay," he replied. Robin shook his head softly and a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah Cyborg, it is fine with me. We need all the help we can get to win the future battle against the vampire god," Robin replied. He and Raven walked down the corridor leaving Cyborg to think by himself.

The Titans East had picked a room each and luckily they had plenty of bedrooms to spare. Robin decided that the more people helping against the coming apocalypse the better their chances were against this deadly threat. He could also sense more meta-gene activity heading this way as well. At the moment they were too far away to tell who they really were, but neither of them were Slade or Brother Blood. Robin and Raven walked into the living room and spotted Leo and Marcus. They were playing on a video game called Dead and Alive 3. They both seemed to be pretty even in the fight as well. 'Hm, who knew Leo plays video games just like Cyborg and Beastboy?' Robin thought. He shook his head using his mental abilities to turn off the game station. Leo and Marcus shrieked in horror and Robin shook his head again.

Raven just smirked at the sight before them. Robin then used his mental abilities to change the television to the news channel. Leo looked bored out of his mind despite that he had just changed the channel and Marcus just left the room. Robin and Raven sat down on the sofa. The large television screen began to report about the progress of eliminating all the zombies. "Little do they know that something much worse is destined to arrive," Leo said calmly. Robin felt a presence behind them but ignored it. "Well, that's a little melodramatic for you, isn't it?" a familiar voice said.

Leo turned around to see Lucifer in his human form except for his wings, which were folded around him.

Leo rolled his eyes and Lucifer smirked at the vampire. He then disappeared and reappeared sitting next to Robin. "So, who are you? My senses tell me that your even more powerful than Leo here?" Lucifer asked with a devilish grin. Robin looked at the former ruler of the underworld and turned back to the television. "Leo turned me into a vampire only recently causing the first sign of the apocalypse," Robin replied. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow and grinned widely. "Well, you can call me Liu and its about time he actually created another vampire, even if it did trigger the apocalypse," Lucifer said. The news was now talking about the destruction of Steel City and how the zombies had overrun it within a week's time.

Robin began to wonder if Jump City would suffer the same fate. The news then reported about the government's decision to nuke Steel City since it was lost to them forever. Luckily they had sent a blockade around the whole of the city, but the zombies would have gotten out eventually.

Thunder and lighting began to fill the city and that presence grew closer big time. 'Could it be? No it couldn't,' Robin thought.

He then ran out of the common room and out of the tower. He was followed by Lucifer, Leo and Raven. They watched him and noticed that he was watching the sky extremely closely. "Robin, are you alright?" Raven asked. He didn't answer her and then a lightning bolt crashed into the ground several feet away from him. When the flash of the bolt faded away, two people appeared in front of Robin. It was the elemental beings known only as Lightning and Thunder. "Hey guys, what brings you here?" Robin asked calmly. He still remembered how Beastboy convinced Thunder that what they were doing was wrong. He also remembered how Thunder called him green one. Lightning stepped up to Robin in a friendly manner.

"We've come to help out and it looks like you guys could use it as well," Lightning said with a smirk.

'Well, talk about unexpected allies. I wonder if we will have anymore surprises for tonight,' Robin thought with a grin. "Well, the help is appreciated and you two are welcome to stay here, but the worst is yet to come," Robin said. A smile spread across Thunder's face and Lightning smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't worry, we can handle ourselves just fine. Besides, as our status we know all about this little prophecy about the vampire god," Lightning said. Robin looked up at the two elemental brothers and began to wonder something. He decided to ask since he knew that they were immortal anyway. "Have you ever met the vampire god?" Robin asked calmly. Both of the brothers seemed to shudder and Lightning nodded. "Yes, he is as powerful and as evil as the come. But since he is in hell he has weakened greatly since the realm is made to hold evil creatures," Lightning explained.

"Yes, he also killed the other elementals. Air, Wind, Fire, Water, Energy and Life all died at his hands," Thunder said. His eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. Even the usually cocky Lightning seemed to deflate at that statement. "Yes, the only one who stood a chance against him was life. He gave us the time we needed to escape," Lightning explained.

Lucifer watched with knowing eyes and knew that they forgot to mention him, the element of death. Well, the vampire god didn't really have a reason to go after him since his business only involved dead people. "Life was the creator of all living creatures. He was god and he defeated the vampire god, but not before he was fatally wounded and died not long after that," Lightning explained. 'So they had a final showdown and both ended up dying. Only the vampire god knew that one day he would be revived,' Robin thought.

"Come on inside guys and we'll let you pick out a room as well. We have plenty to spare for even with our new house guests," Robin told them. As they walked inside he spotted Mos and Menos playing on the game station with Cyborg and Bumblebee watching. 'Well, it does feel better to have more people around the tower. Usually it is just the seven of us,' Robin thought. "I guess your right there. This building can seem empty with just you guys in it," Lucifer said. Leo began to snicker and Raven just cocked an eyebrow at the devil.

"Okay, did you just read my mind? You better not have!" Robin yelled and began to look pretty steamed. Lucifer just cocked an eyebrow and flashed his usual devilish grin. "Aw, come on. What's the point of having that power and not using it?" Lucifer said with a grin. Robin just bit back a snarl and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Robin, I told you he was the ruler of the underworld. I didn't say he was mature either," Leo said with his usual wise guy grin. "Lucifer would get on real well with Beastboy and Cyborg. I'll just have to introduce them later,' Robin thought. "I guess you will, won't you?" Lucifer said as he walked off down the corridor. Robin stuttered from a moment and began to wonder whether he should blast him in the back. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't read my mind!" Robin yelled down the corridor. Lightning and Thunder were snickering while Raven just rolled her eyes.

Robin turned back to them and saw the looks on their faces. "What? I'll make an exception with Raven, but nobody else goes inside my head!" Robin said defensively. "Yeah, but I think she would like to get more than just in your mind…" Leo said wiggling his eyebrows. Thunder and Lightning burst out laughing after that comment. Raven was red with rage and decided to teach them a lesson. She used a telekinesis and gave the three of them serious wedgies. The looks on Lightning, Thunder and Leo's face were priceless and Robin burst out laughing. Raven stifled a giggle and the three of them stormed off mumbling something like "grumpy witch".

Suddenly the alarm for the tower went off signalling everyone about a crime going on in Jump City. "Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled and within a minute everyone was in the common room. "Okay, the report doesn't say much, so we can't identify the criminal. Let's go," Robin explained. Raven, Leo, Lucifer and Robin teleported straight to the crime scene. It seemed that it was a building built by massive corporation called B.G.O. They ran inside and spotted the security guards which were out cold. "Lucifer, how long until the rest of the Titans get here?" Robin asked. Lucifer looked up and flashed his devilish grin. "Oh, about ten minutes. That'll give us enough time to handle whatever is in here," Lucifer replied calmly.

Robin could sense that whatever they were dealing with weren't any ordinary criminals but vampires.

Robin looked over to Leo and saw that he sensed the same thing. "Oh come on guys, they're just vampires. They'll be easy to deal with," Lucifer said with a grin. "True, but these Vampires are mindless and only death will stop them," Robin said. Lucifer just rolled his eyes and disappeared in a flash of green and purple energy. "I guess that means we're splitting up then," Leo said and disappeared in a burst of flames. Robin used his skills to sense the strongest vampire and found him on the top floor. Robin then turned to Raven. "Raven, I want you to stay here and wait for the others, okay?" Robin said and disappeared in a burst of flames.

On the top floor in an empty room the most powerful robed vampire stood waiting for Robin. In a burst of flames Robin emerged and slowly made his way over to the vampire. "I have waited for you, Robin, the legendary first sign of the apocalypse," the robed vampire said calmly. Strangely his voice wasn't emotionless and empty like all the others.

He took a few steps forward and the removed his hood. It was the face of a young man around the age of seventeen or eighteen. He had dark blond hair that was smoothed back. Deep red eyes added to his menacing appearance. He was about six foot three and had a muscular yet slender build like Robin who could sense that this vampire had great power within him. He removed the robe to reveal that he was wearing black leather clothing a little like Robin but had metal guards as well. He put on pitch black sunglasses and Robin swore he could see the eyes glowing behind them. "Who are you and what do you want?" Robin asked.

"My name is Vladimus, the only remaining original follower of the vampire god that still lives," Vladimus replied. Robin looked shocked at this and realized that meant he was stronger than Leo. "And what do you want?" Robin asked. "Oh nothing, just to fight you because I am stronger than Leo, but equal with you and I am at the age of four thousand now. Let's see who is superior," Vladimus said. Robin took his fighting stance and so did his opponent.

Vladimus moved like a blur and threw a punch at Robin who dodged it and did a roundhouse kick. Vladimus blocked it and flipped back. Robin then unleashed his electrical energy and the other vampire began to glow with a white and blue aura. Robin threw a beam of lightning at him while Vladimus threw a beam of what looked like ice at the boy wonder. The two beams cancelled each other out and Vladimus ran with blinding speed. He did a round house punch and it connected with the side of Robin's face. Stepping back, he then countered with an axel punch. It sent Vladimus flying through the air, but he twisted his body so that he gracefully landed on his feet. The vampire removed his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. He brushed himself down and looked up at Robin. His eyes were glowing a bright red color and he smirked. "You know, I never would have built up the clan if it wasn't for my unique power of mind control," Vladimus said calmly. Robin's eyes widened at what he had just said. "What did you say?" he asked in disbelieve. 'Don't all Vampires have mind control?' Robin thought. "Mine is different though it makes them mindless slaves under my power, but it only works on vampires that are thousand or younger," Vladimus explained.

Robin was disgusted to say the least and he had thought they had been acting of their own free will. Only to discover that they didn't have any and were innocent vampires robbed of their will. "You freak! You control all those innocent vampires and rob them of their own mind!" Robin said angrily.

Vladimus just shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Yeah well, we all have our little…problems," he replied with a devilish grin on his face. The vampire then jumped into the air and crashed through the ceiling. Robin ran up the hole and jumped onto the roof.

He spotted Vladimus at the edge of the skyscraper and walked up to him. "Look at all the humans down there. They are nothing but food, which was why humans were created in the first place." Vladimus said. Robin looked at the older vampire. "What do you mean by that?" Robin asked sounding slightly confused. "Vampires were created before humans and Life created humans at the vampire gods request, but didn't realize his true intentions though," Vladimus began. He seemed distant and in his own world. "When Life discovered that the humans were created just to be food for vampires, Life turned on the vampire god and a war started," Vladimus continued.

'Well, he definitely knows more about this than Leo, that is for sure' Robin thought and looked at the city.

"Neither side won and humans became the dominant race of the planet because our god died," Vladimus explained. Robin could sense a hint of sadness in his voice. He knew that this vampire was a psychopath and didn't let the sadness alter his judgment. "But soon the age of man will come to an end and vampires will once again rule this planet just like we used to." Vladimus said. He turned to face Robin and took a few steps back. "You should join us so that we can return to our former glory," Vladimus said calmly and got into his fighting stance.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever join you when your hell-bent on destruction!" Robin replied and entered his fighting stance.

He did a flying kick but Vladimus stepped out of the way and backhanded Robin. He went flying through the air and managed to land on his feet gracefully. Robin unsheathed his katana and went into his fighting stance. "Oh, so you like to play with swords, do you? Here, let me show you mine," Vladimus said. He drew out his own katana which was laced with golden designs.

Robin sensed an energy coming from that sword, but couldn't figure out what it was. Robin leaped into the air and did an overhead swing. Vladimus blocked it and the sword glowed a purple colour as the blades connected. Robin flipped back and Vladimus let out a sinister laugh. He then did a low swing with his sword and Robin jumped over it. While he was in the air, Vladimus did an upwards slice. Robin ended up with a large gash on his right cheek, but it quickly healed. 'He's good with the sword… I better be more careful around him,' Robin thought. "Of course you better be careful! I do have four thousand years more experience than you," Vladimus said. "Damn it, how many times do I have to tell people not to read my mind!" Robin roared. Vladimus only cocked his eyebrow and began to lash out with his sword. Robin blocked what slashes he could, but the vampire was moving pretty fast.

Robin saw an opening in his defence and slashed Vladimus in the face. He stepped back and felt his face. When he moved his hand away he saw blood in it. He quickly licked the blood off his hand and the gash across his face healed.

Vladimus disappeared in a flash of blue and purple energy and Robin sensed something behind him. Robin turned around to see Vladimus on the skyscraper next to the one he was on. It looked like a thirty feet jump though. Vladimus motioned his hand in a way to tell him to get over to where he was. Robin jumped into the air and with super speed, jumping all the way over to the next skyscraper. Vladimus and Robin entered their fighting stance and prepared for round two of their fight.

Robin sent a blast of red energy from his mouth at Vladimus, but he dodged it with speed just as great as Robin's. "You're gonna have to do better than that to beat me." the vampire said calmly.

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Robin said. Vladimus cocked an eyebrow, then sent an ice wave at the boy wonder. Robin cancelled it out with a lightning wave, but a massive shockwave occurred. It nearly sent both of them flying off the skyscraper, but they managed to hold their ground.

The other Titans had arrived to see a war zone which was mainly from the battles that had been started by Lucifer and Leo. A robed vampire crashed through a nearby wall and Lucifer walked through what was left it. The vampire unsteadily got to his feet and the Lucifer opened a third eye. He fired a beam out of that third eye and neatly took of the robed vampires head.

His body turned to ashes before it even hit the ground. Lucifer turned to look at the Titans and he flashed them his trademark devilish grin. Then his face turned serious as he felt a great power surge at the building next to them. He recognized Robin's power, but felt another that was equal. It was also a power he hadn't felt since the vampire god had died and was sent to hell. 'No, Vladimus! Jesus, if that bastard is behind it all then we're in serious trouble!' Lucifer thought. He concentrated on their power levels and teleported to their location.

Vladimus did an upward swing with his sword and slashed Robin across the face but the wound quickly healed. Robin threw a lightning bolt at the older vampire but he merely deflected it with his bare hand. Robin swung his sword at Vladimus but blocked it with his own. It glowed a purple colour for a few moments and Robin swore that he felt his energy go down a little. Robin also felt Vladimus's energy go up slightly and ten it hit him. Vladimus had a sword that slowly drained the energy of their opponent. "So you've figure it ou,t have you? Took you long enough," the vampire said.

Then in a flash of green and purple energy Lucifer appeared several feet in front of them. Both fighters turned to face the former ruler of hell. Vladimus had a look of pure disgust on his face.

"I can' believe you sided with them, Lucifer," Vladimus said with a cold tone. Lucifer only rolled his eyes and took a couple of steps forward. "Vladimus, how long has it been? The only reason I sided with them is to save all living creatures," Lucifer calmly replied.

Vladimus let out a sinister laugh and rolled his eyes. "Since when did you give a damn about the realm of the living?" Vladimus asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question. "Well, I always have preferred the living realm to the dead one," Lucifer answered. Vladimus took a step back and a grin appeared on his face. "This isn't over, Robin. We'll finish our fight later," Vladimus replied. He then disappeared in a flash of blue and purple energy.

Robin frowned and turned to Lucifer. "Come on, let's get to the others and help them out," he said and then both teleported back to the other skyscraper. Robin reemerged in a corridor by himself and figured that Lucifer must have teleported to another part of the building.

He ran down the corridor and spotted two robed vampires just standing there in the corner. "Hey, over here!" Robin yelled. The two vampires ran towards him and Robin got into his fighting stance. The first one did a triple kick combo but Robin blocked it and countered with a roundhouse punch. He sent the vampire flying down the corridor and then the second one attacked. It did an axel kick but Robin blocked it and countered with an uppercut. It sent the vampire crashing through the ceiling when the first one got back to his feet. Robin sent a blast of lightning at the first vampire but he dodged it. The second vampire dropped down from the ceiling and did a roundhouse punch.

Robin blocked it and did a flip kick knocked his opponent to the floor. The first vampire did a flying kick but Robin stepped out of the way. He then did a spinning peak kick and knocked the first vampire to the floor. They both flipped themselves to their feet and got into their fighting stances.

Both robed vampires did a spinning air kick, but Robin blocked them both and countered with his dragon fist special. It consisted of many powerful and rapid punches. It knocked both vampires to the floor but they flipped themselves up again. Two more appeared at the other end of the corridor and Robin silently moaned. He found himself slowly being surrounded by the robed vampires. The one in front did a flying kick but he blocked it and then the one from behind him attacked. Since his guard wasn't up, the kick sent him crashing through the wall. Robin got to his feet and dusted himself off. He turned to the five robed vampires and got into his fighting stance.

They all ran at him and attacked all together. Robin blocked each and every attach they threw at him with ease. He countered their attacks every now and then or just dodged them. He blocked a punch and countered with a spinning soul kick. It sent the robed vampire crashing through a nearby wall.

Robin shot a red beam of energy out of his mouth and it hit a vampire right in the chest.

He crashed through the wall and right into another room. The three remaining vampires began to focus and combine their energy into one. 'Uh oh. What are they up to now' Robin thought. They sent a huge multi-coloured energy beam his way and Robin moved faster than the flash. Even with that speed he only just managed to dodge the beam that was sent his way. Robin used this chance and sent a lightning beam their way. It hit the closest robed vampire in the chest knocking him to the floor. The three vampires he had just gotten rid off came back and got into their fighting stances. Even after all this the mindless vampires refused to give up. "My minions, return immediately. Your work is finished," Vladimus' voice thundered throughout the entire skyscraper. "At once, master," one of the robed vampires said and they disappeared in a flash of black and blue energy.

Robin felt out the presence of all the others and found them in the main lobby of the building. He teleported there and reemerged in a burst of flames. He walked up to all fourteen of them and spotted the grim looks on their faces. "Hey guys, what's wrong with you?" Robin asked. Raven turned to face Robin and she looked at him in the eye. "Everyone in the building were killed by the robed vampires," Raven stated bluntly. Robin's eyes widened, but when he saw Lucifer he noticed that it didn't seem to bother him.

"Well, we better get out of here and leave everything else to the police," Robin told them. All fifteen of them walked out of the skyscraper just as the police arrived. 'Better late than never, I guess' Robin thought. Raven started snickering and he realized that she had read his thoughts.

"Are my thoughts really that interesting?" Robin said with a grin. Raven just nodded slightly and he rolled his eyes. The police ran into the building and Robin noticed that there weren't as many as usual. 'The rest of the police force must still be dealing with the zombie outbreak,' Robin thought. He then decided that a walk would do him good. He went in a different direction than the other Titans. Lightning and Thunder just shook their heads while the Titans East decided that it was best to leave him be.

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow and teleported them all except for Robin back to Titans Tower. They felt that Robin needed some time alone at the moment and decided to give him his space.

'Could what Vladimus have told me be true, that human's were originally created to be food for vampires?' Robin wondered. He felt the presence of many supernatural creatures in the city, but it wasn't all that surprising. 'We will meet again, Vladimus. Just as you said, we still have to finish our fight,' Robin thought. He walked down the streets and then felt a tingle on his neck. He spun around to see nothing but the night. He felt someone watching him but whoever it was he couldn't see them. Suddenly he felt a presence not far in front of him. Several feet away Vladimus slowly emerged from the darkness. "Invisibility… not bad." Robin said. Vladimus just grinned and took a couple of steps forward.

"Well, it has come in handy over the millennia. But since no one will interrupt us let's finish this fight," Vladimus said. They both got into their fighting stances and began to circle each other. Vladimus moved first with a spinning flying kick and Robin flipped out of the way.

He got out his katana and so did his opponent. Robin remembered that swords special ability to absorb energy and had to be cautious around it. Vladimus did an upwards slash, but Robin ducked below it and did a sideward slash. It created a clean slice through his clothing and left a gash in his stomach. The wound healed up quickly and Vladimus mixed a roundhouse kick with his ice powers. When the kick managed to hit, ice shards erupted from his foot. Robin stepped back and his cheek quickly healed. He did a twin souls kick and hit Vladimus in the chest. The attack knocked him to the floor, but he flipped himself back to his feet. Robin sent a lightning bolt at Vladimus, but he dodged it with his movements nothing but a blur. The vampire countered by throwing a ball of ice at Robin. The boy wonder moved with speed that would make the flash green with envy and dodged it. Robin focused his energy and then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder blades. Bat like wings burst from his back and Vladimus only cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I thought I was the only one with that power," Vladimus said and bat like wings burst from his back. They both flew into the air and began to throw attacks at each other.

Robin unleashed a red energy beam from his mouth and Vladimus moved with inhuman speed dodging it.

Robin did a roundhouse punch and it connected with the older vampire's chin. He went back a few feet, but regained his control in the air. Robin threw a lightning bolt at him, but he dodged it with ease. The lightning bolt hit the skyscraper behind Vladimus and destroyed some windows on contact. Vladimus did a demon paw punch, but Robin blocked it and countered with an axel kick. The vampire ducked below the kick and punched Robin in the gut.

Vladimus followed that up with a spinning darkness kick and sent Robin crashing into a nearby skyscraper. "Ha! We may be equal in strength and speed, but I have experience on my side," Vladimus said. Robin got to his feet to see Vladimus flying his way. The vampire tackled him and sent him crashing through a nearby wall. Tons of rubble collapsed on top of Robin completely burying him. "So much for the first sign. I thought that you would have provided more of a challenge," Vladimus said. Suddenly the pile of stone began to glow a blue colour and electric sparks began to erupt from the pile of rubble. Vladimus took a step back as the floor began to rumble.

A wave of electricity burst from the rubble and in an explosion of lightning it went flying everywhere. Vladimus looked at where the explosion occurred and saw Robin rising to his feet with blue bolts of lightning erupting from his very body. Vladimus did a roundhouse kick and Robin blocked it. When the kick was blocked by Robin's arm, Vladimus felt a surge of lightning course through his body. The pain was almost unbearable and he stepped back.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this fight?" he taunted. Robin sent a wave of lightning towards Vladimus, but he cancelled it out with a wave of ice. "I must admit that even though you are a newborn, you are skilled with your vampiric powers," Vladimus spoke coldly. He then unsheathed his sword and got into his fighting stance. Robin drew out his katana and got into his fighting stance as well.

Robin did a upward slash, but Vladimus blocked it with his own sword. The vampire did a forward thrust stab, but Robin dodged it and did a spinning slash. Vladimus moved out of the way of the slash and did a downward slash. Robin flipped back dodging the sword and then threw a lightning bolt at Vladimus who deflected it with his sword, but it ended up turning into a smoldering heap. Vladimus then threw an ice ball at Robin, hitting the sword and instantly freezing it. The shock of the cold made Robin drop it and the sword shattered as it hit the floor. 'Damn! Looks like I'll have to get a replacement sword later on,' Robin thought.

He and Vladimus got into their fighting stances and Robin did a flying kick. The vampire stepped out of the way. Vladimus did a drop kick, but Robin blocked it and did a triple kick combo knocking his opponent to the floor. He flipped himself back up and in a flash of blue energy he disappeared. Robin ran to the hole in the wall that lead outside and saw him on top of a nearby skyscraper. Robin spread his wings and flew over to the other building. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you joined me?" Vladimus asked. Robin looked at him and began to wonder what he was up to. "Please, that would never happen. I would rather die first!" Robin replied coldly. Vladimus just rolled his eyes and walked to the edge of the skyscraper. "Oh, don't be boring. Everyone who says that dies," the older vampire replied emotionlessly.

Robin just raised an eyebrow and watched as Vladimus stopped at the edge of the skyscraper.

WWe were the original rulers of the galaxy, but now mere mortals have taken over and even the angels let the humans rule," Vladimus said. He then turned to face Robin and a pained grin spread across his face. "But soon all that will change and we will become the lords and masters of the universe once again," he explained. Robin got in his fighting stance and so did Vladimus. "So, if you won't join us you're against us," the vampire finished and stepped forward.

Vladimus did a spinning axle kick and Robin ducked below it. He jabbed the vampire in the stomach and the followed that up with a roundhouse kick. Vladimus stepped back and then did a roundhouse punch. Robin blocked it and delivered a knee to his ribs. HE then tried an uppercut, but Vladimus blocked it. He then punched Robin across the face and followed that up with a drop kick. Robin fell to the floor and flipped himself back to his feet. Vladimus did a flying sideways kick, but Robin ducked below it. He then used the opening to his advantage and punched Vladimus in the stomach. The vampire then fell to the floor and got to his feet after a few seconds.

Vladimus got into his fighting stance and then did a flying kick. Robin stepped out of the way and delivered to kicks to his face. Vladimus stepped back and then did a demon fist combo. The fists moved with blinding speed, yet Robin managed to block every single punch.

He then combined his electrical powers with a single punch and then hit Vladimus in the face. The electrically charged punch sent him straight through the floor and four floors down. Robin jumped through the hole and down four floors, easily landing on his feet.

In the temple of eternal darkness Slade was going studying the main room where it was said that the sacrifices were to take place. In the centre of the room there was a strange insignia that they had not been able to translate yet. They had almost completely uncovered the entire temple, yet Slade felt like they were missing something. "Brother Blood, have you found the meaning of this symbol yet?" Slade asked. He was pointing at the insignia in the middle of the room.

Brother Blood just shook his head and Slade began to leave the main room. 'Why do I even put up with his incompetence? He has done nothing but fail,' Slade thought. He then sensed two massive energy levels in the city. Whoever was fighting now had Slade's complete attention. "One of them I recognize as Robin, but who is the other? he has the same power level as Robin." Slade asked himself. He walked down the temple corridor and a robot or HIVE student passed him once and a while. 'And that symbol is important, I just know it and I will uncover its secrets' Slade thought. His powers flared up and wings made of fire came from his back. His one visible eye glowed a bright red and orange colour. If anyone had been near him at the time it would have felt like they were in a sauna. His footsteps were silent against the stone floor of the temple and he reached its outside area. This area had the main bulk of his robot minions digging up the temple.

Some HIVE members were there as well and luckily Brother Blood had been recruiting lately.

One HIVE operative ran up to Slade and saluted him. "What is your report?" Slade asked. "The Titans have new guests and there are now approximately fifteen of them at this moment," the HIVE operative replied. 'Fifteen? As if five wasn't enough' Slade thought. "You may leave and report back to me in two hours," Slade said and walked away.

A fiery glow emanated from him as he walked away and the HIVE operative shuddered as he remembered how he killed Jinx. He ran back towards the city to carry on spying on the Teen Titans. Slade looked up at the night sky and watched the moon closely. I feel a strange energy coming from it.. how odd,' Slade thought. The moon also seemed to be glowing a reddish colour in its outline, but it was only barely noticeable. 'Could it be that the moon is responding to the temples energy?' Slade wondered. He watched his robotic minions at work just below him as they dug up the temple. "Soon everything will fall into place and I will become the greatest power in existence," Slade said. He didn't notice a pair of emotionless eyes watching him from the shadows. 'Or so you think, mortal. But your time will come soon enough,' the shadowy presence thought. Slade then turned around sensing a power greatly overpowering his own. Only when he turned around nobody was there.

Vladimus did a spinning axel kick but Robin grabbed his foot and slammed him into the nearby wall. Robin got into his fighting stance and the vampire got to his feet. He threw an ice beam at Robin and he spun out of the way. Vladimus anticipated this moved and with superhuman speed elbowed Robin in the face. He fell to the floor and flipped himself. The bystanders in the skyscraper had long since run away due to the power they were both putting into this one fight. The rest of the Titans had been alerted, but the fight would probably be over by the time they got there. Robin blocked a demon paw punch and countered by punching Vladimus in the gut. "You're gonna do better than that to beat me!" Robin said with a taunting tone. Vladimus snarled and did a flying kick.

Robin stepped out of the way and did a windmill kick. The kick hit the vampire across the face and sent him crashing to the floor.

Robin focused his energy and threw a beam of lightning at him. Vladimus leaped into the air and spread his wings dodging the lightning. Robin spread his own wings and flew after him through the wreckages of the skyscraper. Vladimus fired an ice beam at Robin who cancelled it out with a red beam of energy from his mouth. Robin then threw a beam of lightning at Vladimus, but he glided out of the way avoiding the beam. "Come on, Robin. You've got to do better than that," Vladimus said as they flew through the skyscraper.

He crashed straight through the nearby wall and emerged outside. Robin went straight through the wall as well creating another hole in it. "Ah, a battle in the skies. What a great way to finish this fight," Vladimus said. Robin grinned and got into his fighting stance. "Yeah, it is. And I will be walking away as the victor," Robin said with a smirk. Vladimus flashed his devilish grin and got into his fighting stance. "You're full of delusions, Robin. Even if you beat me that won't stop my plans!" Vladimus said. They flew towards each other and started throwing punches at one another. They both used their wings to help maneuver them in the air trying to get the advantage. Robin blocked a thrust punch and countered with a drop kick.

This sent Vladimus back a couple of feet but he regained his control in the air quickly. Robin threw a bolt of lightning at Vladimus, but he dodged it and then threw a beam of lightning at Robin. The boy wonder used his great speed to dodge it and then they both started using their fists again.

Robin caught a punch and threw his own punch at Vladimus. He caught the punch and then threw Robin towards the ground with as much force as he could muster. Robin went hurtling towards the ground, but managed to stop himself when he was only a few feet from hitting it. Robin flew back up at Vladimus and did a spinning high kick. It hit Vladimus in the chin and sent him hurtling into the air. Robin then threw a wave of lightning at the vampire when he was open. The wave hit him straight in the chest and pain seared through every part of his body.

He went hurtling towards the ground, but disappeared in a flash of blue and purple energy. Robin slowly flew back down to the ground and when he landed he folded his wings up. The others decided to arrive at that point and found Robin sitting down on the pavement. They ran up to him and saw that he was smiling. "Yo Robin, are you all right?" Beastboy asked. Robin looked up at them and flashed his fanged no problem grin. Raven rolled her eyes while Leo tried his best to stifle his laugher. Lucifer had a serious look on his face though.

"Hey, what's the matter Lucifer?" Lightning asked. Lucifer looked at Lightning and then just shook his head. "Oh, nothings wrong. I just have a lot on my mind lately, that's all, really," Lucifer replied. He flashed his devilish grin and disappeared in the darkness. Raven walked up to the boy wonder and sat down next to him. "Hey Robin, are you alright? You don't seem yourself," Raven asked quietly. Robin looked up at her and gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry Raven, I'm fine. I just ran into Vladimus again," Robin replied. Leo had a strange look on his face at that moment. "Er, Robin? What are you talking about and who is Vladimus?" Leo asked. Robin looked up at him and the smile disappeared from his face. "Never mind, it wasn't anybody you know anyway," Robin replied calmly.

'Hm I've never heard of him before, but yet the name somehow seems familiar to me, but why?' Leo wondered.

Robin and Raven walked down the street away from the others unaware that they were being watched. Robin couldn't sense whoever it was because their power was that of a human. The rest of the decided to head back to the tower leaving Raven and Robin by themselves. "So, who is Vladimus anyway?" Raven asked quietly. Robin looked at Raven and his expression turned serious. "He's a vampire who is even older than Leo and our power in speed and strength are equal," Robin explained. 'That's odd, I thought Leo was the oldest vampire alive,' Raven thought. "Well, I think that Vladimus has just been in hiding all these years," Robin replied. Raven sent him a death glare as she realized what had just happened. "What? You read my thoughts why can't I read yours?" Robin said with a sheepish grin.

Raven just cocked an eyebrow and playfully punched him on the shoulder. His grin went to sheepish to cocky in a split second. Raven just rolled her eyes as they walked back to the Titans Tower. "I think that with Lucifer, Lightning, Thunder and the Titans East all here we might stand a chance against the coming threat," Robin said. His attitude had turned from playful to serious in a flash.

"Maybe, but from what I've heard this vampire god is seemingly unstoppable," Raven replied calmly.

Robin just looked at her and then turned his gaze to the stars. "True, but I don't believe that anything is unbeatable because Lightning told me that Life defeated him," Robin explained. She looked at him as they went around the corner. Gunfire could still be heard in the distance and it was probably police firing at zombies. "Yes, Thunder told me about him. Life was the creator of all living creatures in the universe," Raven added. Robin just nodded his head as they walked down the street. "Yeah, but they both died after their fight while Life banished him to hell. Life had been fatally wounded," Robin explained to her. She silently shook her head and looked at Robin. "Yes, but I doubt that even all our power combined would match his," Raven said.

Robin hated to admit it, but what she said made sense. If the creator of all life couldn't win, what chance did they ever have of beating him?

Well, he knew they at least had to try anyway, otherwise they could kiss life as they know it goodbye. They went around a corner and the Titans tower came into view. It looked peaceful among the night sky and luckily Cyborg and the others had repaired most of the damage to the tower caused by Slade's attack. He looked at the stars and felt a strange energy source coming from them. It seemed oddly familiar to him. It was faint though which meant that it must have been very far away. They had reached the road that lead to Titans Island and began to walk across it.

The night air smelled amazingly fresh, but he could still smell pollution in the air which ruined it. Robin looked at his watch and saw that it was only midnight after everything they had been through. 'Man, this night better hurry up because I doubt I can handle much more action tonight than I already have,' Robin thought. He shook his head and saw that Raven was looking at him.

"Something wrong Raven?" he asked. Robin swore that he saw a blush rise up on those cheeks of hers, but she hid it too quickly. "Well, I sense a lot of nervousness and grief coming from the tower at the moment," Raven said. Robin began to wonder whether that was all that she was doing. "And you were admiring a pretty sight, right?" Robin said with his usual cocky grin. Raven just snorted and they continued walking down the road that leads to the island. "Don't get full of yourself, boy wonder," Raven replied calmly. 'Hm, I know how to get under her skin,' Robin thought.

They reached the end of the road and when they did Robin realized that Raven was right. He was feeling a lot of emotion coming from the tower and he began to get worried. They ran up to the tower and Robin opened the main door. They ran inside and entered the common room.

All thirteen of them looked worried and Robin felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Robin asked. They turned to look at them and Cyborg faced them. "We've just received a call from Tameran. It seems that people are being attacked by creatures that feed off blood," Cyborg explained. Robin felt a chill inside him and realized what they were talking about. "You mean vampires are attacking Tameran? How long ago did this happen?" Robin asked trying to sound calm. Starfire choose that moment to speak up. "The vampires appeared all over Tameran nearly twelve hours ago and they are asking for our help since we have dealt with vampires before," Starfire explained.

'This isn't good. Vampires with Tameranean strength are definitely not a good mix' Robin thought. He then looked at the rest of his group with a serious expression. "Right. Well, Cyborg modified the T-ship to hold six people instead of five so six of us go to Tameran while the rest stay here," Robin explained. Everyone agreed with the plan, but now they had to pick who would go and who would stay. "Okay, well its best I go, but we still need to pick the other five," Robin said. The others agreed and started to pick out who would be the most help. "Raven you powers will come in handy and Lightning we could use your help," Robin said. They nodded and now they only needed to pick out three more members.

'Oh man, this is tougher than I thought. Who should I pick?' Robin thought. He crossed his arms and began to pace across the room. "Starfire, you're coming because we'll need expertise on the planet and Leo, we'll need your help," Robin said calmly. The others began to look nervous since they were only down to one team member to pick. He looked around and made his choice on whom to take with him. "Marcus you're the final member and Lucifer, make sure nothing goes wrong while we're gone," Robin said. The six chosen ones to go on the rescue mission left the common room to pack their things. "Okay guys, I'm not sure how long we'll be. So bring whatever you need," Robin said calmly.

"Right, I guess we're leaving immediately right," Marcus said. Robin looked at him and only nodded. "Right and luckily Cyborg replaced my pod with special glass that will block out the sun so don't worry about me," Robin explained.

They went to their rooms to pack their things and Robin began to wonder whether or not the Titans would be alright when he was gone. "Robin, when do you think the rest will be finished packing?" Lightning asked. Robin turned to face the element of Lightning and grinned. "Probably twenty minutes at the most. But why aren't you packing?" Robin asked calmly.

"Who, me? I don't have anything to pack anyway," Lightning replied with a smirk. Robin packed a few bags of blood, spare uniforms, some weapons, food and a spare pair of sunglasses.

"Well, it looks like I won't be able to ask Leo for a replacement sword since we'll be leaving Earth," Robin said as he finished packing. Lightning looked slightly curious about something though and Robin began to wonder what. "Why are you packing food surely they will have food on Tameran?" Lightning asked. "Well, I won't need it. I'm packing it for the others since Tameranian food is disgusting, trust me on that," Robin replied. Lightning grimaced and Robin closed his suitcase. He picked it up and they both walked out of his room. Five minutes later the two of them arrived to the location of the T-ship. "I guess we wait for the others then," Robin said and leaned against the ship. Lightning didn't look too happy about that fact, but didn't say anything.

Robin then realized that the power he had sensed in the stars must have come from Tameran since the power was that of a vampire. 'Damn, what the hell is going on? Starfire told us that the vampires just vanished on their planet,' Robin thought. "Well, obviously they've come out of hiding after all this time," a calm yet familiar voice said. Robin turned around to see Raven and she had finished packing her stuff. "Did you see the others on your way here?" Robin asked calmly. Raven just shook her head and put her luggage and Robins in the luggage compartment.

"You're worried about leaving them aren't you?" Raven said. Robin just nodded and then in a burst of flames Leo appeared next to Robin carrying a suitcase. "About time you joined us," Lightning said with a cocky grin. Leo just lifted an eyebrow and gave him a mocking grin.

'This is going to be just one long trip, I know it,' Robin thought to himself. He made sure no one else heard that thought though. Marcus and Starfire then exited the tower with their luggage. They walked up to the T-ship, but in Starfire's case floated. Leo, Marcus and Starfire put their suitcases in the luggage compartment. Robin got in the middle pod that had the special glass that would protect him from the sun. Robin then noticed that Cyborg had made the special glass for all the pods. 'Thanks Cyborg, I owe you one for this' Robin thought. The others just picked one out at random and Robin began to power up the T-ship.

'Well see you later, Earth. We'll be back sooner or later' Robin thought. Leo looked deep in thought at the moment though. 'Hm, I believe that this is the eighth sign, but I'll tell them when we get there,' Leo thought. The ship then lifted off and began to rocket into the sky.

"Oh man, I forgot how much I hated this," Robin mumbled against the gravity pressure. Raven just rolled her eyes as the ship entered the planets atmosphere. "Good thing I had Cyborg install more that one anti UV shield, eh Leo," Robin said. Leo just nodded dumbly and looked incredibly nervous about something. "Hey Leo, what's wrong with you?" Robin asked. Leo just flashed him a grin and was sweating slightly. "Oh nothing, I just remembered how much I hate to fly," Leo said with a nervous grin. Robin just rolled his eyes as their ship sped towards the planet Tameran. Robin felt his thirst nagging at him and removed a blood pack from his pocket. 'Why oh why didn't I bring a glass with me' Robin thought as he tore open the blood pack.

He sucked the blood out of the pack until it was empty and he sighed out of relive and pleasure.

Robin could never figure out why blood seemed to give him immense pleasure. Maybe it was just the vampire in him and it was the same for every other vampire. Robin decided that that had to be it and boosted the speed of the ship to its fastest. "Hey Starfire, how long until we get to Tameran?" Robin asked. She looked over in Robin's direction and checked the speed of the ship. "At least another hour if we continue at our course and speed," Starfire replied.

"Good. I just hope when we get there the sun is down, because I would like to get inside without getting a third degree sunburn," Robin said. Marcus and Leo burst out laughing and Raven just rolled her eyes. "Friend Robin, I believe the sun would kill you upon contact," the naïve Tameranian said. Robin just rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. "Starfire, it was just a joke, okay?" Robin said calmly. Starfire brightened up immediately and Robin began to wonder whether it was a good idea to bring her along for this mission.

"Okay guys, so remember all of Tameran is being invaded by vampires. So be careful, alright?" Robin said as they flew towards the destination.

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors note: I would like to thank my beta-reader rose of fantasy for editing this chapter. Just to let you know that this chapter would have been up sooner but my internet had gone down. Sorry for the delay and the cliffhanger. I know it was evil of me and some of you readers will probably want to kill me for it right. Good thing is I usually update the story once a week so you don't have long to wait for the next chapter.


	9. Saving Tameran Part 1

**Answered reviews**

**Lady of Faerie: **glad you like the addition of Lucifer and enjoyed the last chapter.

**Obliviandragon: **glad you liked the chapter and what happens next is for me to know and you to find out.

**Darkbird1345:** thanks for reviewing and it is appreciated keep reviewing, thanks

**SAVING TAMERAN PART 1**

As the ship flew through space, Robin felt the vampiric energy emanating from Tameran growing stronger. It was slow but steady. Robin guessed that the vampires had been increasing in numbers over the years. But what had caused their sudden reappearance? 'It probably has something to do with the prophecy. It makes sense that it would affect other planets than just ours,' Robin thought. Marcus and Starfire looked slightly tired but nobody could really blame them. Earth had long since disappeared from their view and there were just other planets and endless stars.

"Yo Robin, do you think the others will be fine without us?" Marcus asked as he tried to keep his eyes open. Robin just flashed a fanged grin at him. "Yeah, they can take care of themselves and besides, Lucifer will be helping them as well," Robin replied.

'I wish I had your confidence,' Marcus thought and began to look at the stars. Robin just kept looking ahead into space, a thought lingering in his mind. 'I hope,' he thought. Robin shook the thought from his head and began to remember the last time he had gone to Starfire's home planet. He shuddered at the thought as he remembered all their strange customs and regretted eating the instant he tasted Tameranian food.

They had reached Tameranian space and saw that not much had changed. Well, it didn't look that way yet, but Starfire had begun to wonder how much her planet had changed since her last visit. As they were approaching the planet, Robin had begun to think that the trip was nearly over. He was starting to get bored out of his mind. Starfire notified her people that the help they had called for was arriving and Robin began his descent. The atmosphere began to struggle against the ship, but luckily for them Cyborg had built the T-ship so it handled like a beauty. 'Man, where would we be without Cyborg's tech?' Robin thought.

The ship made it past the atmosphere and then started to slow down their descent towards the planet.

"Okay, I'm already starting to miss Earth, so how did I let you convince me to do this again?" Leo asked. He sounded slightly irritated but Robin ignored the older vampire. Luckily for Robin and Leo the sun wasn't up and they would be able to get in without a hitch.

They now flew beneath the clouds and the Tameranian palace came into view. It looked just like it used to, but Robin with his heightened vision saw intense fighting several miles away. The landing pad came into view and he eased the ship down gently. As they got out one by one, four guards and Galfore were waiting for them. Galfore had been appointed the new Emperor of Tameran by Starfire after their first visit. The bearded Tameran looked grim as usual, but at least he had a reason at the moment. "Ah, these must be the experts you recommended that could help us fight of this threat," Galfore said. He had a small grin on his face and Robin couldn't help but feel nervous. "Yes. Robin picked them for they are best suited for this situation," Starfire said.

"Yes, I remember those two. But the other three I haven't seen before," Galfore said pointing at Lightning, Leo and Marcus.

"Well, they weren't with us then, but all have dealt with vampires on my planet and won as well," Robin told him assuringly. "Very well. I have heard that the vampires on you planet are held back by the sun," Galfore said calmly. Robin nodded and they started to walk inside. "That's right. They can only come out at night," he answered. Galfore just shook his head as he opened the large door. "Well, we have a different sun on our planet and it does not affect vampires here," Galfore said with a hint of sadness in his face.

Robin just cocked an eyebrow and realized that meant these people were in serious trouble.

They went up a set of steps and entered a new floor and began to walk down the new corridor. "Well, I'm not sure how long it will take but we'll defeat the vampires here and then head back to Earth," Robin informed Galfore. They stopped at a set of doors. There were only five rooms though, which meant one of them had to share a room. "Oh boy, this isn't good," Lightning said since he had already spotted the problem.

"What is the problem young warriors?" Galfore asked calmly. Robin looked up at Galfore and looked back at the doors. "Er, there are only five rooms but there are six of us," Robin explained. "Well, we were expecting five just like last time. Two of you will have to share a room," Galfore explained. He made it sound as though it was no big deal, but he felt uncomfortable with it. "Well, Robin and I can share a room," Raven said and dragged Robin into one of the empty rooms.

Leo and Marcus just smirked at what had happened and Starfire had a slightly disappointed look on her face. The remaining four took a room each and Robin felt extremely nervous.

Luckily Galfore had created human furniture for them and human facilities as well. The rooms were actually like expensive apartment flats. A bathroom, bedroom, living room and a kitchen. The rooms were nice and large as well. Robin just lay down on the coach while Raven took the bed. The door to the bedroom was open and Raven was silently watching the boy wonder. 'Why doesn't he just come to bed?' she thought. An instant later her eyes widened in shock for an obvious reason. 'Okay, I did NOT just think what I thought I did?' Raven thought and shook her head.

Robin checked the time and it said two in the morning. He then adjusted it to Tameranian time and it now showed five in the morning. The strange thing was that he didn't feel the urge to sleep at all. Usually by then his vampire instincts were warning him about the sun and to rest.

Now they were completely silent and Robin guessed that the sun on this planet wouldn't harm him. 'Man, I hope they included a gym because it's only been five minutes and I am already bored out of my mind!' Robin thought. He got off the sofa and began to search the apartment. After five minutes of searching he was at the final room and once he opened it he spotted a sight for sore eyes. It was a massive gym with weights that would have put the ones Cyborg used to shame. 'Maybe I can get a challenge out of these ones and bring a few home with me,' Robin thought. He walked into the gym and picked up the heaviest weight he could find.

It had a warning label on it but Robin could only make out "warning" since the rest was in another language. He guessed that it would be extremely heavy even for a Tameranian, but it felt like an average weight to him. Robin decided that they didn't have any weights that would provide a challenge so he returned to the coach.

Back on Earth, Slade's robotic minions had finished digging up the temple of eternal darkness, but still nothing worked. Slade was growing impatient with all the riddles Brother Blood had translated since they hardly made any sense to him. At best he guessed the temple would activate when the time was right. Back at the Tower things seemed different without Robin, Raven and Starfire. Lucifer had taken charge for the time being at Robin's request.

Cyborg was working on the T-car but it didn't seem right without Raven helping him like she usually did. Beastboy was becoming more annoying than usual since he was usually bugging Raven with his dumb chokes. He had been strangled three times already, but that was mainly by Bumblebee. Beastboy seemed to have a knack for going too far with her and usually paid the price. They had dealt with a few minor criminals like Johnny Rancid and Mumbo, but nothing big time. Slade had been lying low lately and this just made them more nervous. Well, except for Lucifer. He still had his cocky attitude every single minute of the day.

Raven opened her eyes and looked around groggily. She forgot for a minute that she was now on Tameran but spotted something on the nearby coach. She got out of bed and floated over to it. She spotted Robin snoozing on it looking like he was dead to the world. She took this time to see what he looked like without his guard up. She felt an aura of pain and sorrow. Plenty of hardship and grief had severely affected him. Yet he still seemed to pull everyone together despite the amount he had suffered.

Although not wanting to wake him up she decided that she had to. Raven shook his shoulder, but he didn't stir.

"Robin wake up." Raven said calmly. He mumbled something and shifted onto his chest. Raven felt a surge of irritation run through her and sent a black spark at him. He moaned and shifted again. "Go away, sleeping…" He mumbled. Raven shot up an eyebrow and growled. 'What does it take to wake this guy up?' she thought. Looking out the window she spotted the sun. She grabbed Robin's wrist and checked the time. It was nine in the morning and she still couldn't get him up.

Raveb shook him as hard as she could and he slowly opened his eyes. "Raven, do you know how early it is?" Robin mumbled. She just shook her head and looked at him. "It's nine in the morning," Raven replied calmly. "Precisely. I need sleep," Robin said and drifted off back to sleep.

Raven then used her powers and levitated him off the coach. She levitated him above the floor and lifted him into the air a few more feet. She then dropped her hold on him and he crashed to the floor. "Ow! Alright, I'm up. You don't have to be so pushy!" Robin moaned as he got to his feet rubbing his head. He yawned and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "Please, that was the only way to get you up." Raven said calmly. Robin just rolled his eyes and put on his sunglasses.

"I guess we better wake up the others unless they're already awake, of course," Robin said in mid yawn. They walked out of the apartment into the empty corridor. Raven looked at Robin and saw how unsteady he was on his feet. "I guess this is the result of a vampire waking up during daytime," Robin moaned. They both started to walk down the corridor until an explosion rocked the hallway. "What the hell is going on here!" Robin asked nobody in particular. The sound of star bolts could be heard in the distance. He felt an extremely strong surge of vampiric energy. "Hey, keep it down out there!" Leo yelled from his apartment. Robin and Raven both started hammering on his door and it flew open seconds later. "What is it!" Leo yelled sounding extremely cranky but looked very tired.

"We're under attack! We have to get going now," Robin said sounding impatient. Leo blinked a few times, but woke himself up after that.

He put up his sunglasses and the three of them ran down the corridor. They went around the corner and saw a control room of some kind. The three of them ran into the room and quickly spotted Galfore, Starfire, Lightning and Marcus. The three of them walked up to the other four and watched the viewing screen.

"It seems the vampires are attacking the palace. They could really use your help," Galfore told them. "Right. Leo, Raven, Marcus you're with me. Come on," Robin said and the four started to walk out of the room. Robin teleported them to the main area of the battle and they reemerged in a burst of flames. The battle between Tameranians and vampiric Tameranians was a massive one. The vampiric star bolts were laced with a red color as well as green. The vampires' skin was also grey instead of the usual orange of a Tameranian.

Instead of the usual green eyes their eyes were blood red just like Robin's. "Well, at least we can tell the difference between Tameranian vampires and normal Tameranians' Robin thought. There were about ten vampire Tameranians while there were twenty normal Tameranians. They were on the run and the vampires were advancing. When all the Tameranians had cleared out of the area, Robin stepped out and confronted the ten vampire Tameranians.

They all smirked at the boy wonder in front of them and Robin removed his sunglasses. He opened his eyes to reveal the blood red color. Several of the vampires whispered and some just smirked. "You're not going any further than here!" Robin told them. A large muscular one stepped forward and a grin came up across his face. "This is our birthright. Our kind should rule this planet, not them," he said calmly. Robin just shook his head and looked at the vampire Tameranian in the eye. "Well, you'll have to get past me first and trust me, that won't be an easy task," Robin replied calmly.

"You mean you are going to stop us all by yourself? I doubt it," the vampire Tameranian said with a smirk.

"He's not by himself and you'll have to get by both of us," Leo said as he walked from the corner. The vampire Tameranians could sense great power coming from the two of them, but they felt confident since they had higher numbers. All ten of them attacked at the same time, moving faster than a normal Tameranian. Unfortunately, it was slow compared to the blinding speed Robin and Leo possessed.

Robin dodged a punch and backhanded the vampire Tameranian. He went crashing into a nearby wall and the boy wonder took his fighting stance. The vampire Tameranian that had crashed into the wall unsteadily got out and brushed the dust off of him. Leo blocked a kick to the face and swung the Tameranian vampire face first into a nearby wall. Robin focused his energy and unleashed a blast of lightning from his palms. The lightning hit the closest vampire in the chest and he fell to the floor. 'Man, these guys are nothing compared to Vladimus or Slade,' Robin thought calmly and blocked another punch. He did a triple kick combo and sent the vampire flying through the air. One leaped into the air behind him and drew out a dagger. He spun around to face him, but the vampire was suddenly struck down by lightning in the back. Robin found the source of the blast and saw the elemental known as Lightning. He flashed a wise guy smirk and Robin flashed him a thumbs up.

Leo dodged a spinning air kick and countered with a powerful roundhouse punch to the chest.

The vampire fell to the floor from the powerful punch and slowly got to his feet. Leo attacked him with a round house kick to the chin while the vampire was still getting to his feet. Robin deflected a red and green colored star bolt and shot a red energy beam from his mouth at the vampire. The red energy beam hit him in the face causing his head to explode.

Robin just cocked an eyebrow and returned to finishing off the other attackers. Leo threw a green energy ball from his hands and it hit the closest vampire Tameranian in the chest. The vampire glowed a greenish color for a few seconds and Leo smirked. The vampire's body suddenly began to twitch uncontrollably and abruptly exploded. 'Man, why do they always die differently when I use that attack?' Leo thought and got back to the fighting.

Robin fired a lightning blast at the closest Tameranian vampire, but he managed to dodge the blast. The vampire then charged up a star bolt and began to repeatedly throw star bolts at him. Robin dodged them easily using various acrobatic moves with his movements barely visible. He then moved with speed that practically made him invisible to the Tameranian vampires and ran behind the one that had been firing at him. Robin then chopped him in the back of the neck and he heard the sound of bones snapping. Robin then heard something behind him and turned around. His face met a vampire's fist and with the Tameranian strength enhancing him he sent Robin crashing through a nearby wall.

Robin easily got to his feet and brushed away the dirt and dust on his leather trousers. He just smirked at the vampire and got into his fighting stance.

The vampire that had punched him just stood there staring at him in awe. He was wondering how he could get up from a punch that he had put all his strength into and was standing there like it was no big deal. Robin did a flying kick and his boot hit the Tameranian vampire square in the face. He went crashing through a nearby wall and didn't get back up. There were about four of them left now and Robin began to focus his energy.

"Leo, get out of the way!" Robin yelled. Leo turned around and with blinding speed ran behind him.

Robin unleashed a massive wave of electrical energy frying the remaining four Tameranian vampires. "Well, if we keep it up at this rate we'll be back in home in no time at all!" Robin said with a cocky grin. Leo just laughed softly and the others began to approach them. The two vampires turned around and were greeted by a few confused stares.

"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked showing that he was clearly confused. Galfore stood in front of the group and his eyes seemed to be deep in thought. "How did you two come to possess such great strength?" Leo and Robin looked at each other with a nervous look on their faces. 'Do you think we should tell them?' Robin asked using telepathy. Leo just nodded his head to tell him yes and Robin stepped forward as calmly as possible. "The reason the two of us possess such strength is because we are also vampires," Robin explained to Galfore. A lot of whispers and snarls were heard among the group of Tameranians, but Galfore remained silent.

"Since you are fighting with us instead of against us we shall not kill you," Galfore said breaking his silence.

Robin just nodded, but had the feeling that the other Tameranians wouldn't be as generous. He just had this gut feeling to tell him to watch out for the normal ones as well instead of just the vampiric Tameranians. By the look on Leo's face he felt the exact same thing as well.

An explosion was heard in the distance and Robin began to feel out the location of the explosion. He felt an intense energy level from where the explosion had occurred and teleported to the blast area. Robin emerged with a burst of flames and began to look around the room. It was the Tameranian throne room and someone vaguely familiar was sitting on the throne. He walked closer and saw that the figure was that of a woman. "Who are you?" Robin asked calmly. The figure got up of the throne and fully emerged from the shadows. It was none other than Blackfire, but she was a vampire and a powerful one as well.

"Robin, how nice to see you again! How long it has been?" Blackfire said with a friendly tone in her voice. Robin knew better since she was dangerous before she was a vampire. But who had turned her to begin with? She floated down the steps and took a few more steps towards the boy wonder.

They were only a few feet away from each other now and Blackfire still wore that friendly smile of hers. "What the hell are you doing here?" Robin spat out angrily. The grin faded and her face had the tone of seriousness on her face. "Well, prison bored me so I escaped and went to Azerath and was turned into a vampire by an elder," Blackfire explained calmly. 'She's telling the truth. I can sense it and that probably makes her the most powerful vampire on this planet except me, of course,' Robin thought. "Are we going to finish this fight or what?" he asked and got into his fighting stance preparing for battle.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll fight and soon I'll rule this world again thanks to my new powers and an army of vampires loyal to me," Blackfire said. Robin's eyes widened in shock and he then growled under his breath. "You started this entire invasion, didn't you? But you won't rule this planet!" Robin yelled. Blackfire just smirked at him and shook her head calmly.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't start this invasion," Blackfire said and swung her fist in Robin's direction. He dodged it and punched her in the gut. Blackfire stepped back rubbing her stomach and wincing in pain. "Not bad, Robin. I guess your vampiric strength is as great as mine," Blackfire said calmly. She then shot out her eye lasers, but they were a mixture of red and purple. The red was new, but her energy blasts had always been a purple color.

Robin moved with blinding speed and grace, avoiding the red and purple laser. Blackfire flew into the air and he flew up after her. He didn't spread his wings as he didn't need them to fly. He just used the wings for a power boost. They both threw punches at each other with blinding speed and still managed to avoid every single blow. Their strength was equal, but Blackfire was slightly slower than Robin. He blocked a forward thrust punch and countered with a roundhouse punch.

She flew back a few feet and began to repeatedly throw star bolts at the boy wonder. He dodged each and every one of them with ease and then blasted her with a lightning beam.

Robin used the opening to get in more hits and he flew up to her with blinding speed. He did a dragon fist combo and each blow hit her directly in the face. Robin finished off the combo with a punch to the gut and then used a powerful uppercut on her. She went crashing to the floor and left a small crater on impact. Robin floated back down to the floor and watched Blackfire get to her feet.

She made it look easy enough while getting to her feet, but Robin could tell he had hurt her.

"You'll pay for doing that, Robin!" Blackfire snarled and moved with inhuman speed. She punched him across the face and he went crashing into a nearby wall. Robin shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and got to his feet, making it look like he hadn't been hurt. Blackfire moved with inhuman speed again and began to throw punches at the boy wonder. Robin ducked and weaved around the punches infuriating Blackfire to no end. "Just hold still!" Blackfire yelled and threw another punch at him. He didn't dodge it this time and caught the fist with his hand.

Robin then delivered a ridge handed chop to her joint in the arm. He heard the snap of bones and heard her shriek quietly in pain. Robin let go of her and she took a few steps back from the boy wonder.

"You broke my arm!" Blackfire yelled and began to whimper. Robin smirked, but it disappeared as the whimpers turned into laugher. He cocked an eyebrow and took a step back. Her laugher just got louder and then pulled the bones back into place just by stretching her arm. He heard the bones snap back into place and she moved with blinding speed. Blackfire delivered a spinning kick to Robin's face and he fell to the floor. "Admit it! You can't beat me." Blackfire said calmly. Robin got to his feet and felt the side of his face.

When he looked at the hand that had touched the side of his face it was covered with blood. There was a neat gash down the side of his face, but it quickly healed up due to his vampiric healing. He had to be careful since Blackfire was incredibly powerful, but luckily Robin was faster. Her strength was as great as his thanks to her Tameranian strength enhancing her vampiric strength. Blackfire threw a left-right punch combo at Robin but he dodged it and counted with a roundhouse punch. The punch hit her in the side of the face and she went flying through the air. Robin's punch proved to be too powerful for her to land on her feet and she ended up crashing to the floor face first. Robin focused his energy as Blackfire began to climb to her feet.

Her vision blurred from the incredibly powerful punch and in that instant when his fist had connected with her face she had felt his true power.

She realized that he knew nothing of this power and even at this moment he was greater than her. She wondered what the fight would be like if he unleashed his full power on her and knew that she would be killed almost instantly. Blackfire looked Robin in the eyes and saw that they were glowing an electric blue color. Bolts surged through his body and skin as he approached Blackfire.

She took a step back and with her blurred vision she swore that there were three Robins approaching her instead of one. Robin then leaped into the air and in a split second landed right in front of her. She only managed to gasp in shock at his blinding speed before he delivered an uppercut to her chin. Blackfire crashed into the nearby wall and landed to the floor on her hands and knees. She seemed to be struggling to get to her feet and Robin spotted blood trickling from her mouth onto the floor.

"I have to admit that you're the first to actually put me in this position, not even my creator even though I killed him," Blackfire explained. She unsteadily got to her feet and staggered a few steps before regaining her composure.

Robins body was surrounded by waves of lightning as he focused his electrical abilities.

Blackfire took a step back, watching in awe as she felt Robin's concentration and focus growing. She threw a barrage of star bolts at the sphere of electrical energy, but they just dissolved away on contact. An massive lightning bolt stuck out and collided right into Blackfire. The bolt sent her straight through a nearby wall and into the next room. The electrical energy disappeared and Robin walked up to the hole in the wall.

"Have you had enough or do you wish to continue?" he asked calmly. He knew she was still alive since he could still sense her vampiric energy level. Blackfire tried to get to her feet but couldn't summon the strength to do so. "I'll never surrender! You'd have to kill me first!" she snarled. Robin rolled his eyes and prepared to fire a bolt of lightning at the downed Blackfire. Just then Starfire strolled in and saw what was about to happen. She flew straight in front of Robin and he stopped his blast. "What do you think you're doing! Now get out of the way!" he yelled.

Starfire stood defiantly before him trying to make him back away. "What are you doing to my sister!" she cried out not realizing that Blackfire was a vampire. Blackfire looked up and a grin spread across her face. 'Perfect timing! Now to get out of here before Robin forcefully removes her,' Blackfire thought. She focused her energy and flames erupted around her.

She disappeared within the flame and just as that was happening Robin shoved Starfire out of the way and fired a bolt of lightning.

It was too late though as Blackfire had teleported herself out of danger to a location too far for Robin to reach out with his senses. He turned back to Starfire with a look of pure rage on his face. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Robin yelled in an explosion of pure anger. Starfire seemed to waver slightly under his anger but she stood her ground.

"She is my sister! Why would I not protect her?" Starfire asked in her best innocent tone. Robin felt a surge of anger run through his body and his hand was unconsciously flexing. "She is the reason we are in this mess! This is her invasion force!" Robin yelled as he walked out of the room. He left the room since he felt that if he stayed any longer he felt that he would have lashed out at her. He disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared in his apartment. He felt that he needed rest since he still felt as tired as though had hadn't slept for over a hundred years.

He used his senses and felt that the only vampires in the palace were himself and Leo. It seemed that the rest had been defeated mainly thanks to them. He walked towards the bed but collapsed to the floor just a few feet from it. His energy reserves couldn't take it since his lack of sleep had now completely drained him. 'Forget the bed. The floor is just as good,' Robin thought and closed his eyes. He quickly drifted off to sleep without a care in the world. A few minutes later the apartment door opened and Raven walked in by herself. She could feel Robin's aura but since he wasn't exactly living it was harder to do so. She walked towards the bedroom where she sensed him and spotted a somewhat cute sight. There was Robin sleeping peacefully on the bedroom floor and it seemed quite clear that he couldn't make it to the bed. She picked him up with her powers and levitated him onto the bed.

Raven grabbed Robin's wrist and checked his watch. It said eleven o'clock in the morning. She sensed that Leo had returned to his room, but he was on the balcony that every apartment had.

She looked down at Robin and felt a warm feeling build up inside her as she watched him seem so peaceful when he was asleep. She pulled the quilts over him and teleported to Leo's balcony. She turned around and saw him relaxing on a deck chair. "Leo, what do you think you're doing?" she asked calmly. He looked up and spotted Raven watching him. The vampire elder had gotten out of his regular clothes and was wearing shorts. "As little as possible," he said with a smirk. Raven rolled her eyes and shot out her next question.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping like Robin?" she asked with an irritated tone. Leo cocked an eyebrow and put his hand behind his head. "Listen, I haven't been out in the sun for over three thousand years and my skin has gone pale so I intend to use this chance to at least get a tan," Leo explained. Raven just rolled her eyes and teleported back to her and Robin's apartment.

She sat down on the sofa and decided that since they had fought of the small taskforce they might be able to get some well deserved rest. She could sense that Starfire was with Galfore and sensed a lot of pent up guilt. Raven began to wonder what had happened to make Starfire feel this much grief. Her thoughts returned to Leo and began to wonder whether or not it was a good idea to bring him along. Her thoughts had been confirmed that it was a bad idea when she had caught him sunbathing. 'He can be a complete idiot sometimes. How does Robin put up with him?' Raven thought.

Back on Earth Beastboy had just told a terrible joke to Lucifer who decided that he had more than enough for one day. He teleported the changeling into the training room and Beastboy ended up with the punching bag behind him and Cyborg's fist in front of him. A scream of pain was heard throughout the tower and Lucifer chuckled evilly. Then the alarm went off and within minutes everyone was in the control room. It seemed Vladimus had decided to attack the tower with some of his vampire slaves. Another group of his vampiric army was attacking the city.

An explosion shook the tower and Lucifer snapped to attention. "Okay, first we defend the tower, defeat the attackers and then defeat the ones attacking the city," he instructed. The others just nodded in agreement and split up in different directions. He sensed Vladimus up on the tower roof seemingly waiting for someone. "I bet he's there to fight Robin again, but too bad he'll have to go against me instead!' Lucifer thought with a devilish grin. He teleported himself to the roof and reappeared in front of Vladimus. "I'm here for Robin, so back off now! Lucifer, you have no business on Earth." Vladimus snarled angrily. Lucifer flashed him a grin and rolled his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Robin isn't here at the moment would you like to leave a message," he said with a mocking grin. Vladimus let out an inhuman roar and took a step towards Lucifer. "If I can't fight him then I guess you'll have to do!" Vladimus said as he got into his fighting stance.

Lucifer threw a sharp lance of energy at the vampire, but he spun out of the way and sent a ball of ice towards Lucifer. He dodged it with inhuman speed and did a flying kick. Vladimus barely managed to block the attack and countered with a spinning axel kick to the face.

Lucifer ducked beneath the kick and punched Vladimus in the gut. "How do you expect to beat me when it is clear that I am superior to you?" Lucifer asked calmly. A grin spread across Vladimus's face and he began to laugh maniacally. "Who said I would play fair?" he said in a sinister tone. In a flash of blue and purple energy six robed vampires appeared around Lucifer. Vladimus got to his feet and his laughing got louder. "Let's see how you handle all seven of us at the same time," he said and got into his fighting stance.

All seven of them attacked Lucifer and he moved with blinding speed to block all of their attacks.

He didn't seem to be struggling, but if they kept this up they might have a chance of overpowering him. Lucifer blocked a round house kick and countered with devil thrust punch. The punch sent a robed vampire flying off the tower and then blocked an axel kick.

The vampire that had been knocked off the tower floated back up to the roof and rejoined the fight. He blocked a soul thrust punch and then sent all of them flying with a wave of energy. Vladimus was the only one that had managed to land on his feet while the others had fallen flat on their face. His eyes flashed a bright red color and they got to their feet one by one. "Maybe you forgot, but I can will them to do whatever I want! Your chances of winning just got lower," Vladimus said calmly. They all attacked him together again and they began to force him to the edge of the tower. Lucifer disappeared in a flash of blue energy and reappeared behind them.

"It's time we kicked this fight up a nudge," Lucifer said and his entire body began to glow a tone of purple.

His silk red cape turned into elegant and beautiful wings that were similar to a bat. His skin turned purple and his leather clothing melded away. Purple fur sprouted from his skin and his eyes turned to their normal red color. His tail appeared at the base of his spine and his two yellowish horns grew atop of his head.

His muscles grew slightly larger and his fanged teeth reappeared once again. He had transformed back to his original and most powerful form. The devil form which had been given to him when he had been given the job of ruler of the underworld. "Ah, that feels much better! That human form held back a lot of energy," Lucifer told them calmly.

The robed vampires, being as mindless as they were, attacked without hesitation and Vladimus joined them a couple of seconds later. Lucifer blocked each and every attack with great ease. It felt good to be back in his true form and wanted to make the most of it. He opened his third eye and a red beam lanced out at them. It hit the closest robed vampire who was blown into pieces. Vladimus threw an ice beam at Lucifer but he used his mind powers and deflected it back at them. The ice beam hit the closest robed vampire who was frozen almost instantly. Lucifer fired a red beam from his third eye and the frozen vampire was shattered into pieces. The remaining four robed vampires attacked at the same time but Lucifer using his greater speed dodged each attack. He countered with a spinning axel kick and knocked a vampire to the floor.

The vampire flipped to his feet while another one collapsed to the floor from a blow by Lucifer.

The vampire that had just flipped himself up formed three daggers out of thin air and threw them at Lucifer. He dodged the first two knifes but the third one left a gash across his cheek. It healed up almost instantly and he threw a red energy ball from his hand. It hit the robed vampire and he burst into flames. The remaining three flew into the air and Lucifer spread his own wings.

Vladimus watched the fight intently trying to decide whether to help his mind slaves or to leave them to die. Grey bat like wings burst from his shoulder blades and he flew up into the air. He joined the fight quickly and caught Lucifer by surprise who ended up being punched across the face by Vladimus but he quickly rebounded from that with a roundhouse kick. Vladimus went flying back a few feet and then regained his balance in the air. He flew back at Lucifer but found an energy field blocking his path. He angrily pounded on it but had no luck breaking through.

Lucifer blocked a spinning air kick and countered with an uppercut that sent the robed vampire soaring through the air,

Lucifer opened his third eye and a red energy beam lanced out and struck the robed vampire. He exploded as soon as the beam made contact with his body and Lucifer turned his attention to the two remaining vampires. They flew towards him at their top speed, but it seemed pretty slow to Lucifer. He easily blocked their attacks and kicked the closest one in the ribs. Lucifer heard the snap of bones as his foot connected with the robed vampire's ribcage. Surprisingly the robed vampire didn't even scream in pain but just collapsed. The remaining one threw a golden beam at Lucifer but he flipped out of the way.

Lucifer opened his third eye and a red beam of energy shot toward the last robed vampire. The lance of red energy shot straight through the him and sliced him in half.

He let down the energy field that had stopped Vladimus from interfering and he attacked. Lucifer blocked the spinning kick and countered by punching Vladimus in the stomach. Lucifer followed that up with a devil fist special that gave Vladimus a severe pounding. "You haven't seen the last of my and we will rule this world!" Vladimus snarled. He then teleported to a location too far away from Lucifer to sense.

The others burst the door open to the roof and spotted Lucifer seemingly just looking into the distance. He turned around and changed back into his human form. "Okay guys, the city needs us and we better get going," Lucifer said and they started to make their way to the city.

Robin opened his eyes and saw that he had somehow made it into the bed even though he clearly remembered collapsing onto the floor. He got out of the bed and opened his briefcase. Inside were his spare leather uniforms that Leo had given him. He saw his spare pair of sunglasses and his blood packs. He picked up one of the blood packs and tore it open. He walked out of the bedroom and entered the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and found a mug, but they looked like the ones that only Starfire had been able to lift last time he had came to this planet.

He picked it up with ease and silently thanked his vampiric strength. He poured all the blood into the large cup and went to his room to get another. When he got back to the kitchen he poured another pack of blood into the large cup. It was about three quarters full and Robin decided that would be enough. He picked up the massive cup and started to drink the blood in it.

Just then Raven decided to walk in and her eyes widened as she saw him carrying the mug as if it weighed as light as a feather. She remembered the last time when she came to this planet. Not even her mental powers could lift that cup. Her expression returned to its seemingly emotionless one but Robin new she was just hiding her feelings. He placed the cup down and looked at her. "Thanks for helping me in the bed. What time is it anyway?" Robin asked calmly. Raven looked him in the eye and decided to answer his question. "About three in the afternoon, I guess," she replied calmly. Robin realized that meant he had only been sleeping for four hours straight.

"And Leo has been trying to catch a tan this entire time," Raven added on calmly. Robin just rolled his eyes and let out a quiet chuckle.

"Well, knowing Leo that doesn't really surprise me and besides, he hasn't been out in the sun for over three thousand years, so I can't blame him," Robin explained. Raven got out a small cup and began to prepare some of her herbal tea. "Sometimes I wonder how you put up with him," she said calmly. Robin had to stifle a laughter at what she said and swore that there was irritation in her voice when she said that. "Well, he may be immature most of the time but he's a big help when you need him," Robin replied as calmly as possible.

Raven thought she heard amusement in his tone but ignored it for now. "So, when does Galfore want us ready?" Robin asked calmly. Raven looked up at him and saw that he had returned to his serious mood.

"He wants us in the control room in ten minutes and Starfire seems to be feeling a lot of guilt," she replied calmly as they walked out of their apartment. They walked up to Leo's room and knocked on the door. "Come on in!" Leo called out. Robin opened the door and they walked in. Robin spotted Leo and he was still on the balcony trying to get a tan. "Er, Leo? Is it actually possible for a vampire to get a tan?" Robin asked sounding slightly confused. Leo just opened his eyes and looked at them with a grin on his face. "I don't know. No vampire has actually tried it before," Leo said. Robin just had to resist rolling his eyes at that comment.

"I'll just take that as a no since it has been four hours and you're still as pale just like you always have been," Raven replied.

"I guess you're fight about that," Leo said as he put on his leather clothing. The three of them walked out of his apartment and walked up to Lightning's room. Robin knocked on the door and a grumbling sound could be heard inside. "Yeah, wait a minute!" Lightning yelled. About twenty seconds later the door opened and Lightning came out of his apartment.

The four of them walked up to Marcus's door and Robin knocked on it. Marcus answered the door almost immediately. The five of them walked to the control room which they had found earlier on during the first vampire attack. When they reached the control room a few Tameranians turned to look at them but quickly turned away. "I guess we aren't the most popular people on this planet," Leo said with a grin on his face. "Well, what do you expect when they find out that us two are the same as the ones they are fighting," Robin explained calmly.

Leo just shrugged his shoulders in a "who cares" gesture. Galfore turned around to face them and Robin saw Starfire next to him. "Starfire has told me about who is leading the vampire army. I just never expected that it would be Blackfire," Galfore said as he shook his head. Raven just cocked an eyebrow since she hadn't been told about this and guessed it had something to do with why Starfire felt so guilty.

"Don't worry. After I'm done with finishing this war she won't cause any more problems here," Robin said reassuringly.

Galfore turned to the control screen and watched the continuing battles over the planet. It was a good thing that the vampires weren't in great numbers, so they actually had a chance of winning this war. "What is our mission that you wanted to call us for?" Robin asked calmly. Galfore turned back to Robin and his group with a stern look on his face. "You are to launch an assault of the vampire camp five miles west of here," Galfore explained. "Right. Come guys, let's go," Robin said and Starfire flew up to them. "Oh and Robin, you will be given the rank of commander since Starfire has explained that you are a born leader," Galfore said. Robin nodded his head.

"She also said that with you leading the armies our chances of winning would increase greatly," Galfore finished and turned back to the control screen. When they reached outside the palace they saw a platoon of Tameranians waiting for them. They seemed to be standing at attention and Robin guessed they already knew of his promotion. He gave the order and they started to fly to the vampire base. Robin carried Marcus since he was the only one that couldn't fly.

Robin fought the vampiric urges to drop Marcus since he was a werewolf and continued to fly.

They flew at incredible speeds but Robin and Leo had to slow down so that the others could keep up with them. "Are you looking forward to this fight?" Robin asked calmly. Leo turned to face him and flashed him a grin. "Yeah, it's been a while since I actually fought in a war," Leo replied with an excited grin.

A couple of minutes later the vampire base came into view and they expected it to look like a camp. Only it looked more like a heavily guarded and well built facility. They all landed and saw sentries patrolling around the area. Robin focused his energy and sent a spark of lightning at the nearby fuse box. The power for the entire facility went down and he heard panicked voices.

His platoon charged and attacked catching the sentries off guard. Robin blasted the closest with a lightning beam. It hit the Tameranian vampire in the face knocking him out. Robin blocked a blow to his face and countered with a roundhouse punch. It hit the vampire in the side of the face and sent him through a nearby wall. Vampires started to pour out of the buildings and the battle soon began to heat up. Vampires and Tameranians fought and Robin could smell blood shed. Raven threw vampires around with her telekinesis while Marcus began clawing his way through the crowds. His extremely sharp claws were stabbing them right in the heart. He used his claws as stakes which was pretty smart.

Robin ducked below an uppercut and countered with a spinning axel kick. The vampire he had just attacked collapsed to the floor and Robin went on to attacking his next one. Leo blocked a punch to the face and did a roundhouse kick and sent the vampire crashing into a nearby wall.

Lightning was blasting any nearby Tameranian vampires with his lightning blasts. One threw a punch at him, but he set up an electric field which blocked the punch thrown at him.

Starfire was fighting one vampire, but he was quickly overpowering her. The vampire bared his fangs and prepared to sink his fangs into her neck. A blue colored lightning blast hit the vampire and sent him crashing into a nearby building. Starfire looked down and saw that it had been Robin that had saved her neck. She wanted to thank him but she knew that now wasn't the time. Robin did a twin souls kick and knocked a nearby vampire to the ground. The vampire flipped himself back to his feet and did a spinning kick. Robin ducked below it and countered by punching the vampire in the gut. He collapsed to the ground and Robin went on to attacking his next opponent in the battle.

Marcus used his claws as a stake and drove them into a vampire's chest. The vampire screamed in pain but quickly turned into a pile of ashes and Marcus turned to his next victim. Robin focused his energy and bat like wings burst out of his shoulder blades. He flew up into the air and began to attack two vampires. They were much slower than him and not as strong either.

They tried to dodge his attacks but failed miserably. One of them ended up with a broken rib and the other had crashed into the side of a building. Robin turned his attention to the one that had the broken rib and flew up to it. He did an uppercut and it connected with his chin. It sent the vampire soaring higher into the air and Robin unleashed a lightning blast on him. It hit the vampire in the chest and went straight through him. By the time the vampire had fallen back down to the ground he was nothing but a pile of dust.

Robin sensed a familiar presence on the tallest building on the base and flew up to it. When he landed on the roof he spotted a figure hidden by a robe. He felt enormous power flow from whoever it was but was not as great as him though. He then remembered who had a power like that. Sure enough Blackfire was revealed when she stepped out of the robes that hid her face.

A sinister grin came up on her face and she took a step forward. "This time I'll beat you Robin for sure," Blackfire said calmly. Robin held back the urge to laugh in her face and took a step forward. "This time when I defeat you nobody will get in my way." Robin said calmly. They both took their fighting stances and Blackfire attacked first. She threw an uppercut at him but he blocked the blow and countered by punching her in the ribs. Blackfire took a step back and then threw continuous star bolts at Robin. He dodged them with inhuman speed and ran up to Blackfire. He then did a spinning axel kick and sent her crashing to the floor.

She climbed back to her feet and moved with inhuman speed. Robin easily kept track of her though and blocked her attack with ease.

Blackfire continued with a thrust punch, but Robin blocked it and countered with a roundhouse punch. The attack sent her flying in the air and she barely managed to land on her feet. Robin focused his energy and threw a lightning bolt at her. She cancelled it out with a star bolt that was almost entirely red in color. It only had a hint of purple in it that it used to. The shockwave from the two colliding beams nearly knocked the two of them off the roof of the building.

Both of them managed to regain their balance and continued to attack each other. Everyone below them had stopped to see what was happening on the top of the building. Leo had a look of shock and wonder on his face. Raven put up a field of black energy to block an attack the vampires threw at her.

Robin did a spinning special air hike kick and it hit Blackfire in the side of the face. She was knocked down to the floor and she flipped herself back up to her feet. She blocked a twin peaks kick and countered by throwing an uppercut at Robin. The blow hit him in the chin and sent him flying across the roof. He skidded to a stop merely centimeters away from the edge of the building. Robin got to his feet and felt blood trickle down from his mouth. He had to remember that he might be faster but she was definitely stronger.

Blackfire on the other hand was as nervous as a cat being chased by a dog because she remembered when she felt his true power.

It had scared her half to death because she was afraid that if he learned about it Robin would use it on her. She fought back the approaching fear and attacked Robin head on. He blocked the punch to the head and countered with a high juggle kick. It knocked her off her feet and she landed on her hands and knees. Robin focused his energy and prepared to throw a lightning bolt. He then felt a surge of energy nearby and turned around. In a burst of flames a robed figure emerged. The power was equal to Robin's own and realized he had felt this energy before.

Robin took a step back and got into his fighting stance. The mysterious figure removed his robed and revealed himself to be Vladimus. "How did you get here?" Robin asked with anger in his voice. "That is the thing about teleportation: the older you get the further you can teleport." Vladimus explained calmly. A sinister grin spread across his face and he took a step towards him. Blackfire got to her feet shakily and turned to face Robin and Vladimus. Then Leo appeared in a burst of flames and walked next to Robin. "I'll handle Blackfire. You take on Vladimus," Leo said. Robin just nodded and attacked their opponents.

Vladimus did a spinning kick and Robin ducked below it. He threw a punch at Vladimus's stomach but he flipped out of the way.

Robin threw a lightning bolt at his enemy but he cancelled it out with a beam of ice. The two cancelled each other out and Robin attacked the vampire head on. He blocked the attacks but didn't have an opportunity to counter attack. Robin did a razor lance kick and hit Vladimus across the face. Vladimus took a step back and did a spinning kick. It hit Robin across the face and he took a step back. He then spread his bat like wings and so did Vladimus.

Leo did a spinning kick and Blackfire ducked below it. She countered with an uppercut and hit Leo across the face. He flipped through the air and managed to land back on his feet from the hit.

Leo felt blood trickle down his face but the wound quickly healed itself up and he was ready to attack again. Leo did a three kick combo and knocked Blackfire to the floor. She flipped herself back up again and began to throw red colored star bolts at Leo. He dodged them with inhuman speed and flew up into the air. Blackfire quickly followed and began to attack him. Leo dodged a blow to the head and punched her in the gut. Blackfire flew back a couple of feet but stopped herself. Leo threw a thrust punch at her but she dodged the attack and backhanded him across the face.

Robin did a spinning air kick and Vladimus ducked beneath it. Vladimus punched him across the face and Robin started to fall back down to the roof. He managed to stop himself and flew back up to Vladimus. They both traded kicks and punches at each other but each blow they threw was blocked or dodged. Robin found an opening and managed to kick Vladimus in the stomach. The boy wonder then followed that up with a few punches to the face.

Vladimus's eyes then glowed a bright red and began to transform. His skin turned a dark grey color and his muscles bulged. His feet turned into talons and Robin began to go through the same transformation.

Vladimus's nails turned into sharp claws and his clothes melded away into nothing. Two half bat and half human creatures stood facing each other when they had both finished transforming. They both swung each others claws at one another, dodging whenever possible. It was hard to tell the difference between them except that Vladimus was glowing a bluish color while Robin glowed with a shade of gold and dark yellow. Robin unleashed a red beam of energy from his mouth and Vladimus dodged it with inhuman speed.

They both roared at each other since they could no longer talk while in transformation. Robin swung his claws at Vladimus but he dodged it and sent an ice empowered punch at Robin. He blocked it and delivered a lightning empowered punch right into Vladimus's stomach.

Vladimus flew back a couple of feet and in the down below them. Robin spotted the remaining vampires fleeing the base. Robin blocked a roundhouse punch and countered with a roundhouse kick. The kick hit Vladimus across the cheek and Robin then followed that up with a couple of punches to the face. The punches also left claw marks across Vladimus's face but they quickly healed up.

Leo did a spinning kick and hit Blackfire across the face. Blackfire stepped back and then attacked at full force again. Leo managed to block the first punch but the one that followed after that hit him across the face. Blackfire then did a roundhouse kick and hit Leo in the chin. He fell to the floor and began to wonder why women always had to hit so hard. Leo got to his feet and threw a green energy ball at Blackfire. She dodged it and then punched him across the face. Leo stepped back and then backhanded her across the face. Blackfire stepped back and threw red star bolts at Leo who had a hard time dodging them.

Robin threw a punch at Vladimus but he blocked it and threw his own punch at Robin. He ducked below that one then kicked Vladimus across the face. Vladimus flew back a couple of feet and then threw an ice beam at Robin who flew out of the way and blasted Vladimus with a lightning bolt. It hit him across the chest and he started to fall to the ground.

Robin flew down after him but kept his distance just in case. Vladimus fell to the hard ground face first and left an imprint of his face on the ground. He got to his feet and looked a little shaken from the fall. "We'll meet again, Robin, and next time I'll defeat you!" Vladimus snarled as he reverted back to his normal form. Robin landed on the ground as Vladimus teleported back to Earth which seemed to be the most likely location. Robin spotted a few dead Tameranians on the ground around him but luckily not all of them had died. Starfire was still alive and well. The rest of the members he had taken with him to Tameran were alive as well.

Leo deflected a red colored star bolt right back at Blackfire and it hit her across the chest. She fell off the building and started to hurtle towards the ground. She managed to regain her balance and landed gracefully on her feet. Anyone could tell that she was beginning to tire out but that didn't stop her pride. Leo flew down and landed softly on the ground in front of her. "So do you give up Blackfire?" Leo asked calmly but he was starting to tire out as well.

Blackfire then unleashed red eye lasers with a hint of purple in them. The lasers blasted Leo right in the face and Blackfire climbed to her feet. Leo fell to the ground and she began to walk up to him. "Please, we are equal in speed but I am far superior in strength. So how do plan on beating me?" Blackfire asked calmly.

Leo began to laugh and then disappeared in a burst of flames. She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. "Up here, princess!" Leo called out. Blackfire looked up and her face met a steel toed boot. She fell to the floor and Leo landed gracefully on the ground.

"Because I'm smarter than you! Strength isn't everything," Leo replied calmly. Blackfire climbed to her feet and threw a star bolt at him but he dodged it with ease. Leo then did a spinning kick and hit Blackfire across the face.

She fell to the ground and looked up at Leo. She snarled at him and unsteadily climbed to her feet to face Leo. The vampire elder just rolled his eyes at how stubborn the Tameranian girl could be. He threw a thrust punch at Blackfire but she blocked it and countered by punching Leo in the stomach. He felt intense pain when the fist connected with his ribcage. He stepped back and then Robin flipped over Leo and landed in front of him. "So Blackfire, do you think you have enough strength left to take me on?" Robin asked calmly.

She snarled in frustration and a smile spread across her face. "This isn't over and I will rule this world again!" Blackfire threatened and disappeared in a burst of flames. "Don't worry. Next time we meet I'll finish you for good," Robin said as he promised himself that very thing.

Back on Earth Lucifer and the others had finished dealing with the robed vampires, but it seemed harder since Robin and Leo weren't around to help as usual. They had a few close calls too. "Okay, they only seemed interested in getting out attention," Lucifer said calmly. The others faced him with grins on their faces. "Well, that isn't anything new. That's how they usually work," Cyborg replied.

Lucifer seemed deep in thought about something and turned to face them. "But why do I get a feeling that they are doing this for more than our attention?" Lucifer asked himself out loud. Up on the roof of a nearby skyscraper a figure stood watching over them. Lightning flashed in the darkness and it was revealed to be Slade. He watched them calmly with a sneer behind the mask that concealed his face. "Robin, once you return your life will be a living hell, I promise you that," Slade said as he watched them. He still wanted to make Robin his apprentice and he figured that the only way to do that was to break his will.

Lucifer felt as if they were being watched, but when he looked around he couldn't see anyone on the streets. 'That's strange, my senses are never wrong.' Lucifer thought. He had never sensed this energy, yet it seemed familiar to him.

Slade looked up at the stars and was patiently waiting for Robin's return to Earth so that his plans could continue. 'Whoever Robin's new friend is, I better be careful because he is extremely powerful,' Slade thought calmly. His fiery aura formed dragon like wings that were made out of fire. His only visible eye was glowing the same color of burning fire. His entire body seemed to be emanating flames from his very skin.

"Soon hell on Earth shall begin under my rule," Slade murmured and leaped from rooftop to rooftop with inhuman grace.

Back on Tameran in a hidden fortress Blackfire sat on her throne, but it wasn't the throne she wanted. She wanted the royal throne and to rule the planet with an iron fist but Robin was standing in her way.

Her vampiric armies were loyal to the most powerful vampire on the planet which meant they were loyal to her. As she sat on her throne planning her next plan a burst of flames in the corner of the room caught her attention. A man emerged from the flames and started walking up to her calmly "Who are you?" Blackfire asked with an eerie calmness in her voice. The vampire stopped in his tracks and looked her in the eye. "My name is Vladimus and I propose an alliance of sorts," Vladimus spoke calmly. He had caught Backfire's interest and he knew it.

"Go on, I'm listening," Blackfire said ushering him on. "I am Robin's only equal and it would make sense that we combine our forces," Vladimus said calmly. Blackfire cocked an eyebrow and got up off her throne. She walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Very well. We'll combine our forces to beat Robin and conquer this planet once and for all," Blackfire said and they shook hands. 'You fool. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into… And when the time comes you shall die!' Vladimus thought. He had made sure that Blackfire didn't hear his thought and they both walked out of the throne room to plan their next attack on Robin. With their two forces combined they could be unbeatable, but Vladimus didn't care about that since he was planning on betraying her from the beginning.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's notes**

Hey readers this is Kylefighter1 here and I have been thinking. If any of you a reading this there is a competition that is for people who have drawing skills. The person who sends in the best piece of artwork will be awarded by being allowed to be a part of Blood Oath.

The prizes are simple and here they are and if anyone decides to take part the limit is the twenty second of June which I hope is enough time as well. There is no limit to how many pictures you send and it can be any of the characters in the fic. Send your first name, last name and gender along with the picture. Send the pictures to my email address at prize : becomes one of the main characters in future chapters.

**1st prize: **will be one of main characters in future chatpers of Blood Oath

**2nd prize**: Will take part as one of the main characters in sequel to Blood Oath

**3rd Prize**: gets to ask a question about this fic and I must answer truthfully so you can ask anything about it.

As always thanks to helping with the grammar mistakes in the story goes to my beta-reader, Rose of Fantasy so thanks again. Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember the time limit is on, the twenty second of June 2005


	10. Saving Tameran Part 2: Earth's Peral

**Answered Reviews**

**UchihaItachiANBU: **Glad you like the story and yes i know there are spelling mistakes but no ones perfect right

**DarkBird1345: **Glad you liked this chapter as well,it took a little longer to finish because i came up with loads of idea's for it.

**Lady Of Faerie: **i see you really like Lucifer, i am planning to let Trigon make a small appearance, just a little info for my most constructive and helpful reviewer.

**SAVING TAMERAN PART 2: EARTH'S PERAL **

The base Robin and his squad had captured from the vampiric army had now been turned into an outpost. Robin was the leader of that base and they had endured several attempts by the vampiric army to recapture it. They probably would have taken it back if it wasn't for Leo and Robin. The Tameranians were still unfriendly around him because he was a vampire, but they weren't as hostile as they used to be.

Robin guessed they were just getting used to himself and Leo. The outpost he had captured was now a border and base to protect the capital of Tameran. Starfire remained at the palace under the orders of Galfore. Robin just guessed that since he used to care for Starfire Galfore was just being protective of her. Robin was in his quarters which were the largest apartment in the base. He had been decorating it with his free time while all the other times he helped fight off vampiric armies. Robin had noticed the appearance of robed vampires and guessed that Vladimus had joined forces with Blackfire. He realized that those two combined could become unstoppable.

It also gave Robin a sense of peace knowing that Vladimus wouldn't try something on Earth while he was gone.

The alarms blared and Robin ran out of his apartment. On the ceiling red lights flashed and Tameranians were flying through the corridors. He teleported outside and saw a vampiric taskforce approaching quickly.

Leo emerged in a burst of flames next to Robin and they stood watching the approaching army. "Here we go again!" Robin said with a grin on his face. Leo just looked at him and shook his head. "Come on, you know you enjoy this just as much as I do." Leo said with a grin. Robin flashed a cocky grin and turned back to the approaching army. Raven, Marcus and several other Tameranians ran outside the nearest building. "Well, maybe a little. But don't spread it around, okay?" Robin replied calmly.

The vampiric forces reached the main gates and easily broke them down. All the forces Robin had in the base were now outside and ready to fight. They split up into different groups so that they could take on different parts of the vampire army. Robin had ten of them to himself while Leo had seven. Robin blocked a roundhouse punch from a robed vampire and countered with an axel kick.

Leo dodged a thrust punch from a Tameranian vampire and countered with a flip kick. It sent the vampire reeling into a nearby building. Robin blocked a roundhouse kick from a robed vampire and countered with a twin peaks kick. The vampire ducked below the kick and attacked with a spinning air kick. Robin blocked it and countered with a roundhouse punch. The punch hit the robed vampire dead in the face and he stepped back. Beneath the robe Robin saw the glowing red eyes and knew that he was under Vladimus's mind control.

Robin blocked a thrust punch and countered with an axel kick. It knocked the robed vampire to the floor and he struggled to get to his feet.

"Give it up! You can't beat me," Robin said with a grin across his face. The robed vampire got to his feet and entered his fighting stance. Robin just rolled his eyes and blasted him with a lightning beam. The beam hit the vampire right in the chest and he fell to the floor. Leo blocked a flying kick and countered with a lancer kick. It hit the Tameranian vampire across the face and sent him flying into a nearby building. "Man, most of these vampires are just newborns!" Leo said as he blocked a thrust punch. He countered with a spinning kick and hit one of them across the face.

The robed vampire stepped back and did a windmill kick. Leo dodged it and flew up into the air, waiting for him to follow.

The robed Vampire flew up after Leo and began to throw punch after punch at him. Leo dodged them with ease since he was moving on slow motion compared to Leo. He blocked a forward thrust punch and countered with an uppercut to the face. The robed vampire went crashing to the ground and Leo floated back down to the ground. Robin dodged a spinning kick from a Tameranian vampire and blasted him with lightning. He stepped back and began to focus his energy.

He threw star bolt and star bolt at Robin but he kept dodging them with ease. Robin's movements were a blur as he dodged each and every blast. He flew up into the air and towards the Tameranian vampire with shocking speed. The vampire gasped in shock and felt a bone crushing fist hit him in the stomach. He coughed up blood and felt the fist leave his stomach. "My god, what the hell are you!" the Tameranian vampire asked in shock. Robin just grinned and his eyes flashed a bright red color. "I'm a vampire and the most powerful one on my planet," he explained calmly.

Robin swore that the color drained from the vampire's face, but there wasn't much there to begin with so he how was he supposed to know.

Robin got into his fighting stance and so did the Tameranian vampire. Robin moved with blinding speed and began to hammer the vampire with volleys of punches. The Tameranian vampire was taking a massive beating from the continuous attack. Right then he felt his ribs shatter as Robin punched the him right above the stomach.

The Tameranian vampire collapsed into the stone ground and Robin floated back down to the floor. He looked around and saw that everyone was faring pretty well against the remaining enemies. Raven was blocking all the attacks thrown at her with black energy. Marcus was slicing his way through a group of vampires with his deadly claws. Lightning was blasting any vampire that got in his way, except for Leo and Robin of course.

Leo was using his usual martial arts technique and his sword combined. Robin had just remembered that he had forgotten to ask Leo for a new sword again. 'I'll have to ask him after this battle,' Robin thought and blocked a thrust punch. He countered with a spinning kick and flew up into the sky. Leo flew up to join him and they both focused their energy. Then they felt two massive power levels nearby. They both looked at each other and knew instantly who the two powers were.

They turned around and there in front of them was Vladimus and Blackfire standing side by side.

They both jumped onto the building they were standing on and faced their opponents with a stone face.

Leo stood facing Vladimus while Robin stood facing Blackfire. The two evil vampire lords just stood there with sinister smirks on their faces. The four of them got into their fighting stance and prepared for battle.

It was strange since neither Vladimus nor Blackfire joined in any of the previous battles in the past few days.

Robin flew forward and attacked Blackfire with blinding speed but she managed to block the attack. She countered with an axel kick but Robin ducked below it and delivered a punch to her stomach. Vladimus attacked Leo with identical speed to Robin. Leo ended up being punched in the face and stepped back. He threw a dragon fist combo at Vladimus but the vampire blocked every single punch.

Vladimus went back on the offensive. Leo desperately tried to dodge the punches but was having a hard time doing so.

He ducked below a punch to the face and punched Vladimus in the stomach. It felt like he was hitting a tree. Vladimus only winced in pain and hit him with an axel kick.

Robin did a spinning peaks kick and hit Blackfire across the face, hard enough to send her back a few feet.

Robin just shot a cocky grin at her as she regained her composure. Blackfire threw a horde of star bolts at him but he dodged each hand every one of them with incredible speed.

Robin shot forward with blinding speed and hit Blackfire across the face with his fist. She stepped back and rubbed her cheek where Robin had punched her. Her eyes flashed a red color and she moved like a blur. She threw punches at an incredible speed but Robin blocked each punch. He then countered by hitting her in the chin with an uppercut.

She flew from the force of the uppercut and landed gracefully back on her feet making it look easy to recover from a blow like that.

Blackfire wiped away some blood from her mouth and got back into her fighting position trying not to leave any openings.

Robin flew forward throwing a volley of different attacks at Blackfire while she desperately tried to block them.

It was similar to the fight between Leo and Vladimus, only it was the other way around instead. Leo did an axel kick but Vladimus blocked it and grabbed his leg. Vladimus then threw him into the floor of the roof and Leo went straight through it. He crashed through two floors before he stopped and unsteadily got to his feet. Vladimus jumped down the hole and landed right in front of him. Leo stepped back in shock since he hadn't even saw his enemy jump down. Vladimus punched Leo across the face and he crashed into a wall.

Robin threw Blackfire to the floor of the roof and crashed through two floors. The only thing was that she landed right on Vladimus.

"Ah, damn it! You've got a hard head!" Vladimus moaned and got to his feet. Blackfire just let out an undignified huff and climbed to her feet. Robin jumped down the hole and landed right in front of her. Leo got to his feet and attacked Vladimus. Robin kicked Blackfire across the chin and sent her flying across the room. Vladimus blocked the attacks Leo threw at him with ease and countered with an axel kick.

Robin moved with inhuman speed and picked Blackfire up by the throat. He then threw her across the room and just rolled his eyes.

Leo was knocked to the wall from a thrust punch from Vladimus who then grabbed him by the throat. Suddenly an idea shot through Leo's head and he made sure that Vladimus couldn't read what he was thinking. Leo then hit him in the balls with his knee and Vladimus dropped him. Vladimus stepped back and groaned in pain and held himself between the legs. "Robin, switch places!" Leo yelled. Robin nodded and they quickly switched opponents.

Robin was now taking on Vladimus and Leo was taking on Blackfire. "Ah, at least a real challenge! Your creator should really toughen up." Vladimus said mockingly. Robin felt a twitch of anger but quickly suppressed it.

"Don't you ever get tired of boasting constantly?" Robin asked calmly with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hey, it comes with the evil villain title, so lay off!" Vladimus said teasingly. Robin just rolled his eyes and went in for the attack. Vladimus blocked the punch but definitely had a harder time doing so than he did with Leo. Vladimus threw an axel kick at Robin but he ducked below it and countered by punching him in the stomach. He winced from the pain and punched Robin across the face.

Robin stepped back and they both threw a spinning axel kick at each other. Neither of them hit since their movements were identical and they were about a few centimetres too far apart.

Robin did a roundhouse punch but Vladimus dodged it and did a sky hawk kick. The kick came down on Robin's head and he fell to the floor. Robin flipped himself back to his feet and did a soul splitter kick. Vladimus ended up with a boot in his face and felt another hit him in the stomach. He stepped back and was visibly shaken from the hits.

Leo blocked the uppercut that Blackfire threw at him and countered with a spinning windmill kick. Blackfire went crashing into the nearby wall and she coughed up some blood. She wiped the crimson liquid from her mouth and shakily got to her feet. Leo just cocked an eyebrow and continued his attack. He threw a punch at her face but Blackfire blocked it and countered by kneeing him in the stomach. Leo stepped back and started rubbing his stomach.

Vladimus threw an ice beam at Robin but he spun out of the way and threw a lightning blast at the vampire.

Vladimus dodged it and did a flying kick. Robin side stepped out the way and attacked with his spinning souls kick.

It hit Vladimus in the side of the face and he fell to the floor. The kick was pretty powerful and he decided to watch out for that attack in the future. Vladimus got into his fighting stance and Robin attacked. Vladimus blocked a forward thrust punch and jabbed Robin in the ribs. The boy wonder stepped back and got into his fighting stance. It looked like the crane fighting style which he had probably picked up from Batman. Vladimus attacked with a blur of punches and Robin blocked most of them, dodging the ones he couldn't block. Robin did a spinning axel kick and hit Vladimus across the face. The vampire stepped back and flashed a sinister grin. He began to focus his energy and wings burst from between his shoulder blades.

Robin focused his energy and felt a sharp pain in his back. Almost instantly bat like wings burst from in-between his shoulder blades and they both took flight. They didn't need the wings; all they used them for was a power boost since they are partially in their transformation when they release their wings. They continued to throw various punches and kicks at each other. Robin blocked a thrust punch and hit Vladimus across the face. The vampire stepped back and threw an ice ball at Robin eho dodged it with inhuman speed and threw a lightning blast at his opponent.

Leo blocked an uppercut and countered with a spinning kick. It hit Blackfire across the face and she stepped back from the pain. Leo flashed a cocky grin and let down his defenses as a way of taunting her. The enraged Blackfire attacked with incredible speed but Leo blocked the punch with ease. He did a roundhouse kick that connected with Blackfire's chin.

Back on Earth the Titans had received a call about something serious going on downtown. Lucifer sensed that it was something incredibly dangerous and decided to teleport ahead of the rest of the Titans. He reappeared in the streets and above them a dark temple or castle was floating in mid-air.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is going on here?" Lucifer asked himself. The sky was glowing purple and orange. The energy was extremely familiar to him and it hit him. One of the most deadliest creatures in the universe had arrived on Earth. On it was not Trigon or some pathetic weakling like him. This creature was much worse and was around the same strength of Lucifer himself. The good thing was that this enemy was nowhere near as powerful as the vampire god.

An inhuman voice rang through the air and chilled the human to the bone. "You will bow to me!" the voice roared. "Darkness has arrived, the ninth sign is here…" Lucifer mumbled. The Titans arrived on the scene at that moment and he knew that they might not get out of this one alive. "It cannot be! How can he still be alive?" Thunder asked sounding obviously confused. Lucifer just looked at the castle in the sky and the sky itself began to thunder and crack.

Innocent civilians looked up at the sky in fear and confusion. Lucifer knew this was coming but he had no idea when it would.

"I'm afraid so Thunder, it seems that Darkness still lives. But how?" Lucifer wondered aloud.

Four shadowy figures jumped down from the castle and they had pale skin. It had a hint of light blue in it and fangs were visible in their open mouths. These weren't vampiric fangs but something slightly more dangerous. A mist began to come from the castle and it was purple in color. Lucifer's eyes widened and he turned around to warn them, but it was too late. The mist was upon them. "Hold your breath now!" Lucifer yelled. Luckily for him he didn't breath and the same went with thunder. "I feel strange… what is happening to me?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's too late, Lucifer. They have breathed the mist and soon their inner darkness will take control and they will become like us!" one of the four shadowy figures said. Lucifer turned around and his eyes were glowing a crimson blood color. "You will pay for this, Tyrell! And so will your leader!" Lucifer yelled. The one in front stepped forward and he was Tyrell.

"It is too late! The mist will spread over the entire planet and we will be like gods to these humans," Tyrell said in a sinister tone.

Lucifer turned around and saw that most of them had been turned by the mist, which causes the most evil part of a living creature to take control. Speedy, Cyborg and Thunder had managed to resist it. Well, Speedy and Cyborg had held their breathe while Thunder didn't need to breath in the first place. The rest though had turned and became mindless slaves to Darkness and his four cronies. They hissed and snarled at Cyborg, Speedy, Thunder and Lucifer. Their eyes had turned purple and all traces of their humanity had seemingly disappeared.

"Okay guys, whatever you do don't let them bite you otherwise you'll become like them! So be careful," Lucifer warned them. The other three just nodded their heads and prepared for battle. "Destroy them!" Tyrell yelled and they flew up in the air.

The civilians that had been staring into the sky minutes ago now attacked the four remaining uninfected people. The other Titans that had breathed in the mist also attacked them. Lucifer and the others made a run for it and wished that the other three could fly. Unfortunately only Lucifer could fly in their little group. They ran down an alleyway with the infected people not far behind them. As they ran down the alley two more were ahead of them. They snarled and started running in their direction. Lucifer punched the first one out of the way but had to dodge the second one.

It flew past him and tackled Speedy. The other three turned around to see Speedy blocking his face with his arms. The infected human sank its fangs into Speedy's arm and he cried out in pain.

Purple liquid dripped from the fangs and Speedy shoved the infected human of off him. he rose to his feet and turned to face the other three. "Run now! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Speedy yelled. Lucifer could already sense the infection quickly spreading within him. Lucifer grabbed Cyborg and he and Thunder flew off into the distance. "Good luck guys…" Speedy said and it was obvious he was struggling to stay in his feet. Suddenly three attacked him from behind and sunk their fangs into his flesh. Purple liquid was injected through the fangs into his circulation.

Speedy's eyes widened in pain and he screamed. Tyrell watched this happen from the air and his grin widened as Speedy collapsed to the concrete floor. Tyrell could already sense the infection taking control and quickly.

Several seconds later Speedy rose to his feet and seemed confused for a few seconds. He lifted his head and let out an inhuman snarl at the sky. He and turned into one of those things and with the mist quickly spreading across the planet it wouldn't be long before the entire planet was infected.

Back on the planet Tameran the fight between Leo and Blackfire had long since ended but the fight between Robin and Vladimus continued. Robin did a reverse horse kick but Vladimus dodged it and countered with a triple kick combo. Robin blocked the kicks and countered with a roundhouse punch. Vladimus flipped out the way and threw a large ice beam at him. Robin used his lightning powers and cancelled it out. Both flew up in the air with their wings spread and they began to once again attack each other with seemingly endless attacks.

Leo was just plain confused since neither of them looked like they had broke a sweat, yet they had used massive amounts of energy. They just continued to throw punches and kicks at each other but even after all this fighting neither seemed to be slowing down. Robin punched Vladimus across the face and he fell back a few feet. An icy blue aura surrounded him and a lightning gold and dark blue aura surrounded Robin. Vladimus threw a roundhouse punch at the boy wonder which had been empowered by his ice powers. Robin ducked below it and threw a lightning empowered punch right into Vladimus's stomach. Lightning flashed and surged through Vladimus's entire body. The pain was sharp and was searing through his body so painfully he thought he would scream.

Robin used this as a distraction and fired a massive lightning beam at his opponent. The twisted and evil vampire opened his eyes but still winced from the pain within his body. He came back to reality just in time to see the lightning beam heading his way. Vladimus tried to dodge it but failed as the beam of electrical energy engulfed him completely. Pain surged through his body and he used what time he had left to teleport to safety back to the fortress.

"Leo, do you know where he went?" Robin asked sounding slightly breathless from the fight.

Leo looked up at him and nodded his head. "Yes, they are about a hundred miles east of here. But we should wait for reinforcements before we attack," Leo explained. Robin floated back down to the ground.

"Agreed. And we better gather the men we have at the moment as well," Robin replied as his feet touched the ground. Raven landed back down on the floor next to Robin and swore that she sensed fear and terror very far away in space. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from but hoped that whatever was happening everything would be sorted out eventually. She just hoped that the planet in danger didn't happen to be Earth, but if it was Azerath she couldn't care less.

Robin removed a Tameranian communications device from his belt and switched it on. "We have discovered the location of the vampires home base. Reinforcements are needed for the assault," Robin spoke into the radio. They waited a few seconds for a reply and then one came through.

"Request received. Reinforcements are will arrive within fifteen minutes," Galfore said over the radio. The radio turned itself off and Robin just looked up at the Tameranian sky. 'I hope everything goes all right with the attack and hopefully this attack will end the war here,' Robin thought. Lightning and Marcus walked up to the other three with proud looks on their faces. "Yes! We are victorious!" Lightning boasted. Marcus and Lightning did a high five and both had cocky grins on their faces. "Yeah, we totally kicked their asses!" Marcus said with a grin on his face.

"Well, we won the battle, but we still have to win this war which is why we are going to attack their main base," Robin explained to them.

Their eyes widened at what Robin had said and they began to wonder if they actually had a chance at taking down their main base. The chances were pretty slim since there were probably thousands of vampires in that base. "We will set the attack in motion when we have received our reinforcements," Robin continued to explain. Leo really liked the idea more and more but everyone else thought Robin was just plain crazy. Raven seemed heavily distracted by something and Robin could sense something strange through their mental link. It was a link that had been established when Raven had entered his mind to help save him from the illusion of Slade.

They entered the main building which was a few feet to their left. It was only one floor in height and was the central command room. It had plenty of computers, work stations and various other rooms that encircled the main room of the complex.

Robin sat down on a leather chair and looked at the computer screen in front of him. He entered the area Leo had told him about and the screen showed a new picture. It was an island full of dead trees and grey rocks. To say the least the island looked completely lifeless except for a large fortress in the centre of the island. "So that is where Blackfire and Vladimus are hiding. The place looks heavily defended," Raven said from behind Robin.

He just nodded and adjusted his sunglasses. "Yes, and this could be our toughest battle ever. Yet something feels strange inside me," Robin replied calmly. Raven's eyes widened in shock and wondered what Robin meant by that. "What do you mean Robin?" she asked in her normal tone of voice. "I feel cold, but that is something that hasn't happened since I was human," Robin replied as calmly as possible. "It is because creatures like us are more intune with the forces of life and death," Leo said interrupting them. Robin just looked up with annoyance clearly showing on his face.

"What do you mean? And why can't you just keep your big nose out of private conservations?" Robin growled. Leo just rolled his eyes and had a wide grin on his face but his eyes looked serious. "What I mean is that someone you know will and may die soon but I am not sure when though," Leo explained. Robin's eyes widened at that statement and shot up from his chair.

"Who would it be? And how can I tell who it is going to be?" Robin asked sounding slightly nervous. Leo just shot up his eyebrows and shrugged. "I don't know, but it is usually a person that you've known for a while which means it can't be me or Marcus so it has to be someone else," Leo explained.

A beeping sound came from a nearby panel and Robin flipped a switch. It showed a few hundred Tameranians coming in for a landing. Starfire and Galfore were among the reinforcements. He guessed that Starfire had managed to convince Galfore to let her join the battle. She just of done her innocent look which nobody except Raven or himself could refuse.

"Well, I guess we better sort the plan out for the attack and start it straight away or we will give our opponents time to regroup," Robin informed them. They walked outside and saw the forces given to him and joined the ones sent here. Hundreds of Tameranian warriors stood waiting for them. "Okay, the fortress is located on a island a hundred miles to the east. So as soon as we sort out a plan we are leaving," Robin explained to them. They all stood at attention and began to follow him into the command centre.

Back on Earth Slade had been lucky enough to avoid infection by the mist and now Brother Blood and the rest of the HIVE students were attacking him and his robots. The robots fought back but the infected HIVE students attacked with inhuman rage. Brother Blood did a roundhouse kick but Slade blocked it and flipped back. 'Hmm. What is happening? Their eyes have gone purple and they no longer move like humans,' Slade thought calmly. He was trying his best to figure out the situation at hand but kept on drawing blanks.

He shoved Blood of off him and jumped out the window. He turned around in mid air and threw a ball of flame at the window. The window erupted in fire destroying any chance that Blood and the others would follow. For the first time ever Slade looked up into the sky and saw that it had gone purple in color. 'What in hells name is going on here?' Slade thought. He could see a castle in the distance and knew that was where he needed to go. He used his control over fire and shifted into his phoenix form. A gigantic bird completely made out of flame. The fire bird flew up into the sky towards the castle and there he saw that Cyborg and two others were flying to the castle. The largest man had great power and he was carrying both Cyborg and the blue skinned teenager that he had manipulated over two years ago. 'Well if it isn't Thunder? He will be overjoyed to see me,' Slade thought wickedly.

He flew up to them in his phoenix form and Lucifer's eyes widened in recognition. He knew where he had sensed that type of energy. It definitely wasn't as powerful but he now knew why Slade seemed so familiar: Slade had been empowered by the vampire god himself. For what purpose Lucifer had a basic idea, but kept it to himself. "I suggest the four of us team up to fight this threat," Slade said emotionlessly while the others reluctantly agreed.

The four of them flew to the floating castle and Lucifer and Slade could sense a great energy emanating from there.

Robin and the others had come up with a plan on how to capture the fortress that Blackfire and Vladimus were hiding in. Well, it wasn't exactly hiding since it was there base and they were just there to regroup their forces. Robin was flying among hundreds of Tameranians and his friends. He had ended up having to carry Marcus while Leo had to carry Lightning. Raven and Starfire flew side by side. Robin and Leo of course had to fly slowly so that the others could actually keep up with them.

Robin had prepared a little surprise for the attack and had put a twist into the plan that he hadn't told anyone. He carried a backpack with him and in it was his trump card just in case he needed it.

They had been flying for about fifteen minutes and Robin had wanted to teleport there but Leo said it was too many people. Robin realized it would have been impossible to teleport than many people to the fortress. They then reached an ocean and luckily for them the rules that say a vampire can't fly over water were false. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that the movies were wrong about vampires not being able to fly over water!" Leo yelled.

Robin just rolled his eyes and they all flew together in one large group towards the island in the distance.

"There it is," Robin said. He looked back at all the Tameranians and saw the swords and spears they were carrying. He knew that they had advanced technology but they seemed to have primitive weapons. Well, they could already fire star bolts and eye lasers so Robin guessed that they didn't really need to advance with weaponry.

They landed on the shore of the island and started to run up it. Robin could sense a high amount of vampiric energies ahead of them and realized that this would be one tough battle ahead of them. Robin could still feel the deathly cold feeling in his body and realized that in this battle someone close to him would die. He just dreaded that moment and decided that there was nothing he could do to change it since he had no idea who would die.

They began to climb up the rocky cliff and for some reason even the beach looked lifeless to him. The sun had gone down and night had overtaken the sky. None of them flew anymore because that would alert the Tameranian vampires to their presence. Flying put off energy and if they walked their energy would remain hidden from the vampires' senses. Robin grabbed his next foothold in the cliff wall and pulled himself up further. Luckily for Robin he had always liked heights. It just came to him since he used to be in a circus and belonged to a family of trapeze artists.

Strangely though Leo looked absolutely petrified and Robin was having trouble holding his laugher. "Hey Leo, what's wrong with you man?" Robin asked with a grin on his face. Leo grumbled something and looked at Robin. "I'm afraid of heights alright, I know it may not seem like that but knowing that I can't fly at the moment scares me," Leo explained.

Robin just shook his head and continued to climb the cliff. Robin and Raven were the first to reach the top and Leo quickly followed. After a few minutes all of them had reached the top and the fortress was there several hundred meters away from them. Tameranian vampires could be seen patrolling the area but the main bulk of the vampires were located inside the fortress. There was watch towers scattered around the area with about two vampires each in them. "Let's make them dance!" Robin said and focused his energy along with Lightning and Leo.

Robin fired a red energy beam from his mouth, Leo a green energy ball from his hand and Lightning blasted a bolt of lightning. All three hit the closest watch tower causing it to explode.

The two vampires were thrown out of it and the explosion had lit the entire bodies in fire. Robin and his army exited their hiding places and attacked. Surprised cries erupted from the vampires who seemed smaller in number and the battle began. Weapons clashed and various energy beams were fired. Robin deflected a red and green star bolt and fired a bolt of lightning. The lightning hit a vampire and he fell to the ground. Leo was fighting three of them and was doing pretty well. Since he definitely moved faster than them he found it easy.

Robin made sure that his backpack was secure since he definitely didn't want to lose it. The item in the backpack was too important to lose. It would definitely change the outcome of the battle if they started to lose, but he didn't tell anyone what he had put in the backpack.

"So it seems Robin and his little group has finally decided to attack." Vladimus said emotionlessly. Blackfire was sitting on her throne watching the attackers from the viewing screen. She felt worried that they would lose but she reminded herself that this fortress was heavily defended. "Well, we better tighten security around the fortress because we don't want too many of them getting in," Blackfire explained and got up from her throne.

Vladimus turned to face her and put on an emotionless face so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. 'Hm, everything is falling into place just as the prophecy said. Blackfire will be defeated,' Vladimus thought. Blackfire walked across the room and towards the door. An explosion rocked the fortress and she looked at the viewing screen. It showed that the combined energies of Robin, Leo and Raven had created a massive explosion outside. It had destroyed many defensive systems along with plenty of her warriors.

Two robed vampires silently teleported in and Vladimus looked at them. He just grinned and turned back to Blackfire who had her back turned to him. "I'm afraid it is time to end this alliance as I have nothing more to gain from it." Vladimus said and Blackfire spun around. She definitely looked surprised and outraged at once. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Blackfire asked sounding extremely annoyed. "What I'm saying is that now everything is as it should be, it is time you died!" Vladimus said and four more robed vampires teleported in.

"You mean you planned on betraying me this entire time!" Blackfire said in shock. Vladimus rolled his eyes and took a confident step forward. "To put it simply in a way a bimbo like you would understand: Yes, I did." Vladimus replied coldly and the six robed vampires took several steps towards Blackfire. She got into her fighting stance and so did the six vampires. Unfortunately Blackfire didn't realize that her opponents were mindless slaves who knew nothing but to serve Vladimus. The six robed vampires attacked and Blackfire struggled to block the attacks from multiple directions at once.

She moved faster than the vampires but since they were in higher numbers and attacking at the same time made it difficult. She blocked a roundhouse punch and countered with an uppercut. The robed vampire that was punched stepped back and then proceeded to attack Blackfire yet again. Vladimus just stood there watching the fight with an emotionless face. Another explosion rocked the fortress and he sued his senses to see what was going on outside.

It seemed that the fighting was pretty intense and a lot of bodies were on the ground. Lifeless and dead, but they seemed to be a mixture of Tameranians and vampire Tameranians. None of the dead bodies were Robin or his friends, but that would change later just as the prophecy predicted. Robin seemed to be dealing with four Tameranian vampires at the same time and winning. Well, it wasn't that surprising since he and Robin were equal in power so if Vladimus could do that so could Robin.

He returned to watching the fight and saw that Blackfire was faring pretty well against his mind slaves.

Blackfire did an axel kick and the robed vampire that it was directed at ducked beneath the attack. The vampire then countered with a spinning roundhouse kick but Blackfire blocked it. She blocked the attacks that followed after that and realized that they were slowly but surely backing her into a corner. Just then the door to the throne room burst open and five Tameranian vampires stormed in. They rushed to help their leader and attacked the robed vampires. Three more walked in and attacked Vladimus which was definitely a big mistake.

He easily blocked the three Tameranian vampires' attacks and began to toy with them. He moved much faster than them and was definitely stronger as well. He blocked a roundhouse punch and countered with a spinning horse kick. It hit the closest Tameranian vampire in the face and he stepped back. Vladimus got into his fighting style and looked at them mockingly.

The six robed vampires were attacking the five Tameranian vampires. It seemed that the robed vampires were winning but that wasn't much of a surprise since they had no free will of their own they couldn't be distracted and their fighting style was almost perfect. Robin had been able to beat them because when it came to power they were weaklings compared to him. They exchanged blow for blow and it seemed that the Tameranian vampires were having trouble keeping up. The Tameranian vampires may have been more aggressive but robed vampires were incredibly focused. The robed vampire that was in front of the others unleashed a purple energy wave on the Tameranian vampires.

It blew a few of them to the other side of the room and the robed vampires flew forward to attack them. The Tameranian vampires flipped themselves up and went in for the attack.

Blackfire only had to fight one robed vampire now but this one must have been older than the other six since he was putting up more of a challenge. He definitely moved faster and his face was completely hidden by the hooded robe that Vladimus's minions always seemed to wear. The robed vampire did a spinning axel kick and hit Blackfire across the face. She stepped back and threw off the pain that came from the attack. She countered with a roundhouse punch but the robed vampire spun out of the way. Blackfire shot out lasers from her eyes that were red and light purple in color.

The Vampire ducked below them and did a spinning phoenix kick. Blackfire ducked below it and hit him in the torso with a roundhouse kick. The robed vampire stepped back and did a dragon tail kick. Blackfire flipped out of the way and did a spinning mantis kick. It hit him in the side of the face and he stepped back.

Blackfire did a spinning axel kick but the robed vampire ducked below it and countered by punching her in the gut.

Blackfire stepped back and did a spinning dragon kick. The vampire blocked it and countered with a twin lance kick. The kick hit Blackfire right in the face and she stepped back from the pain. The robed vampire materialized a katana from thin air and did an upwards thrust with it. Blackfire ducked underneath it and countered a thunder falls kick. The vampire stepped back and Blackfire formed a war hammer out thin air. Her opponent could tell that the war hammer was magically empowered somehow.

The robed vampire went in for the attack and swung his sword at Blackfire. She blocked it with her war hammer and did an upwards swing with it. The hammer hit vampire in the chin and a dark purple energy exploded from the war hammer. He grunted in pain and went flying across the room.

Vladimus watched this fight take place with detached interest and thought to himself if there was something to relieve his boredom. He had found all the fights in the throne room so far a bore. The only thing that seemed to get his blood running was a good fight were the opponent holds all the cards. His most powerful robed vampire seemed to be doing well against Blackfire and they both exchanged a volley of various martial arts moves that he had learned long ago.

Blackfire swung her war hammer but the robed vampire ducked beneath it and punched her right in the ribs. She stepped and the vampire executed a spinning dragon kick.

Blackfire ducked beneath it and countered with a high kick that struck him right in the face. He leaped over Blackfire in a flipping motion and grabbed her arm. The robed vampire then proceeded to swing her into the nearby wall. She hit the wall face first and quickly got to her feet. She ducked below a spinning axel kick and countered with a demon lance kick. It hit the robed vampire in the stomach and Blackfire the hit him the face with an uppercut. The vampire went flying across the room and quickly flipped himself back to his feet. Blackfire did a flying kick but the vampire stepped out of the way and kicked her across the face.

The robed Vampire went back into his fighting stance and Blackfire looked enraged. She did a triple spinning kick and hit him across the face with all three attacks. The robed vampire stepped back and then did a spinning crane kick that hit Blackfire across the face.

Robin and his team and managed to get through the defensive lines that were guarding the fortress. He sensed a fight going on somewhere in the fortress but for some reason couldn't lock in on it. Blackfire had probably enchanted the entire fortress so that he would have to find his way around instead of just teleporting. She probably did it to make defeating them tougher than it already was. Around a hundred Tameranians were still fighting while the rest stormed the fortress.

They reached the main gates and Robin focused his energy. He and Leo blasted the gates down and entered the fortress compound. There were doors and the room was in a sphere shape.

"Okay everyone, split up into groups. That way we will have more chance of doing what needs to be done. And Raven, you're with me." Robin said calmly. Raven just nodded and followed him down a corridor. The rest were in much larger groups and Leo began to wonder why he only took Raven with him and what was in that bag of his. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind and joined one of the groups. They each went down a different corridor and Leo hoped that Robin and the others would be alright after this battle.

Robin and Raven ran down the corridor that was seemingly empty but Robin could sense vampires all the way throughout this building. They went around a corner and came to a junction. There were two different corridors and stairs going upwards. It seemed to be a small hall. Then out of a flash of black and blue energy two robed vampires emerged. Robin motioned Raven back and got into his fighting stance.

The two vampires attacked and Robin ducked below the attack. He countered with a spinning crane kick that hit the first robed vampire across the face. He fell to the floor and Robin attacked the second one with a dragon tail kick. The second vampire fell to the floor and the first one flipped himself back up to his feet. In a flash of energy three more appeared and attacked Robin who flipped out of the way and started to run towards the wall with the vampires following. Robin ran up the wall defying the very laws of gravity itself and jumped off the wall. He spun in the air and landed gracefully behind the robed vampires.

They turned around in time to see Robin attack them with a spinning mantis kick. The one that Robin attacked fell to the floor and the other four robed vampires attacked him all at once.

Robin blocked and dodged the continuous attacks making it look easy, but he did have to admit that their fighting style was very well disciplined. Robin ducked below a phoenix kick and countered with a high time kick. It hit the robed vampire in the chin and Robin followed that up with a spinning dragon kick that hit him in the torso. The robed vampire's back hit the wall and the others threw punches at the boy wonder. Robin dodged the punches and countered with his own twin snakes kick that hit the closest vampire in the stomach. A robed vampire pulled out a katana and Robin remembered that Leo had given him a new sword while they were planning the attack. Robin drew his katana and attacked.

Robin did an upwards swing with his sword but it ended up being blocked by the katana of his opponent. Two robed vampires attacked from behind and Robin did a reverse horse kick. It hit the vampires that were coming up from behind him and he faced the robed vampire with the katana again.

Their katanas clashed and sparks erupted from the swords as they made contact. The robed vampire did an upwards swing and Robin ducked beneath it. He then stabbed the vampire through the chest, around the area of the heart and his enemy quickly turned to dust. The remaining three robed vampires attacked altogether and Robin blocked each and every attack they threw at him. He dodged a double lift kick and countered with a spinning dragon kick that hit the robed vampire across the face. He fell to the floor and the two remaining vampires attacked with more anger.

Robin dodged their attacks and countered with a spinning axel kick, but the vampire ducked below it.

Robin did a roundhouse punch and hit the other robed vampire across the face. He fell to the floor out cold and Robin did a soaring phoenix kick that finished the final vampire. Raven walked up to Robin and looked at the out cold vampires around them.

"Okay, which way now?" Raven asked sounding slightly bored. Robin turned to look at her and he shrugged. Robin had to decide from the two corridors or the stairs but it seemed like a tough choice. "Er, I guess we take the stairs. We may have more of a chance of finding the throne room in the upper areas," Robin explained and they began to walk up the stairs.

Leo blocked a roundhouse punch from a Tameranian vampire and countered with a spinning axel kick. The kick hit the Tameranian vampire across the face and then another one attacked from behind. Leo turned around to face the vampire but a blur of grey shaggy fur tackled it. It had been Marcus who had helped Leo out of the two on one fight. Leo hated to admit it but he was actually grateful for the werewolf for helping him out when Marcus could have just let him be ganged up on.

Marcus in his wolf form blocked a roundhouse kick and impaled the Tameranian vampire with his deadly claws. The claws went straight through the heart and he. He turned and saw that Leo had taken care of the vampire that he was fighting before. Marcus looked around and saw that some of the Tameranians had died fighting the Tameranian vampires. Leo threw a ball of green energy at the closest vampire and it ended up blowing into several pieces across the hallway.

Marcus reverted back to his normal form except for his claws and walked up to Leo. "Okay, I saved your ass back there man, so just admit it!" Marcus said with a cocky grin. That grin reminded Leo of Robin since it was the same grin that Robin flashed almost everyday. "What ever. I could have taken those two any day." Leo said confidently and Marcus just rolled his eyes. "Well, can you handle them," Marcus said pointing behind Leo. Leo turned around to see at least fifty Tameranian vampires. "Oh, for Christ sake! Can't we ever get a break!" Leo said.

Starfire and Lightning along with a few dozen Tameranian warriors were fighting on the east side of the second floor. The fighting was pretty intense but Lightning seemed to be faring well. Well, he was the elemental of lightning so it should be easy. Being an elemental meant being the god of the element that a certain elemental controlled. Lightning sent wave after wave of lightning at the Tameranian vampires that just kept attacking.

Robin and Raven were silently walking down a corridor on the third floor and so far they hadn't found anyone. The corridors were empty and thanks to the spell that had been put on the fortress Robin couldn't tell where Blackfire and Vladimus were hiding. "Raven, this spell might only work on vampiric senses, so could you try and find out where Blackfire and Vladimus are hiding?" Robin asked hopefully. Raven looked at him and nodded. She closed her eyes and focused herself. She found that she was having a harder time than normal but she could still make sense of things.

It was a little jumbled but all she had to do was concentrate harder to make perfect sense out of it. Vladimus, Blackfire and a couple of other vampires. "I know where they are, so I'll teleport us there," Raven said and a black raven took their place. The black raven then shifted through the ceiling and began to head towards the throne room.

Blackfire swung her war hammer and it hit the robed vampire across the face. She heard his neck snap and he quickly turned to ashes. Blackfire looked behind her to see a Tameranian vampire fighting Vladimus.

Vladimus easily blocked the attack and drove his fist through the vampire's chest. His hand reappeared bursting through the Tameranian vampire's back and the hand was holding his heart. The vampire quickly turned to dust and another explosion rocked the fortress. "It is time we finish our fight once and for all, don't you agree?" Vladimus hissed and took a step forward.

A black raven appeared in the room and Robin and Raven quickly took its place. "Hope you didn't forget about us!" Robin said with a smirk. Vladimus and Blackfire turned to face Robin. "Don't you show up at the worst of times…" Vladimus said calmly. Robin just cocked an eyebrow and realized that Vladimus and Blackfire had turned against each other. "Well, I was called here to end this little war and I very well intend to," Robin said calmly. Blackfire and Vladimus took a menacing step forward and they then looked at each other. They nodded and had teamed up once again only this time it was to fight Robin and nothing more.

Raven stepped back realizing that she wouldn't be much help in this fight and Robin had to do this alone.

The three of them got into their respective fighting stances and prepared to fight. Blackfire and Vladimus attacked Robin at the same time with blinding speed. He was having trouble blocking the various attacks that were thrown at him. Especially when it was the combined power of two incredibly powerful vampires.

Robin dodged a tiger punch and countered with a spinning phoenix kick. The attack hit Blackfire across the face and she stepped back. Robin ducked below a roundhouse kick and punched Vladimus in the gut. While Robin was distracted Blackfire threw a red and purple star bolt at him. It hit Robin in the back and sent him crashing into a nearby wall. Robin climbed out of the rubble and spread his wings. He flew towards them at an incredible speed and threw various attacks at them. Vladimus managed to dodge the attacks while Blackfire had teleported out of the way. Vladimus ducked below a dragon kick and did a spinning axel kick that connected with Robin's face.

Blackfire then came up from behind and punched Robin in the back. He stepped forward from the force of the blow and met Vladimus's dragon tail kick. Robin fell to the floor and flipped himself to his feet.

'Oh man, fighting both of them at the same time is going to be tougher than I originally thought,' Robin thought and blocked a roundhouse punch. Blackfire did a uppercut but Robin ducked underneath it and punched her in the gut. She stepped back and Robin blocked Vladimus's soul fist and elbowed the vampire in the ribs. Vladimus stepped back and Robin did a spinning snake kick. It hit Vladimus across the face and Blackfire rejoined the fight.

Blackfire kicked Robin across the face while he was distracted and he stepped back from the force of the kick. Vladimus threw an ice ball at Robin but he ducked beneath it and focused his energy. He threw a bolt of lightning at Vladimus but he spun out of the way and landed gracefully on his feet. Blackfire got Robin in an arm lock and he struggled to break free from her grip. Vladimus used this opportunity to deliver a few punches into Robin's stomach. He coughed and then came up with an idea. Vladimus was about to punch Robin in the face but then he moved his head out of the way and the fist hit Blackfire instead.

Blackfire accidentally released Robin because of the pain and he did a blazing phoenix kick. The kick hit Vladimus across the face and he stepped back from the pain of the attack.

Blackfire flew at Robin but he did a reverse horse kick and hit her across the face. Vladimus shot forward with superhuman speed and punched Robin across the face. The boy wonder went back a couple of steps and realized he couldn't keep this up much longer. Vladimus threw a roundhouse punch at Robin but he ducked below it and punched Vladimus in the gut. Blackfire did a triple spinning kick but Robin ducked below it and swept her feet out from under her. Blackfire fell to the floor and Vladimus resumed his fight.

Vladimus did a flaming dragon kick and knocked Robin to the floor. He let out a gasp of pain because that kick packed a lot of power. Blackfire stood next to Vladimus and they began to approach him. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted the bag strapped around his shoulder. 'That's it! But I better use what's left of my energy to teleport the others out of here,' Robin thought and focused his energy. "Raven, get out of here now!" Robin said. Raven's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. Robin just groaned and then teleported her and everyone else on his team out of the fortress. 'Man, that used up nearly all my energy,' Robin thought. He opened his bag and pulled out the metal device that Galfore gave him as a last resort.

Blackfire widened her eyes in recognition at the device and gasped. Robin flipped the switch and a beeping sound started. Vladimus then realized what it was and disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Well, I said this war would end tonight," Robin said looked down at the counter. It showed five seconds in total left. 'Well, this is the end but I was prepared for this.' Robin thought. He then realized why he felt cold. He was the one who would die, not one of his friends.

Outside Raven was among hundreds of Tameranians and her friends. She looked around but couldn't see Robin anyway. Suddenly the fortress exploded and was completely destroyed. The explosion had been massive and there was no way anything could have survived it. Raven gasped and realized what Robin had done. He knew that it would end this way and was prepared to except it.

Leo's eyes widened as he realized Robin was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it, Raven looked heartbroken and Starfire was in tears. Marcus looked like he was in shock and Lightning's usual mood had become depressed. 'I wonder the part of the prophecy that says the fallen sign shall rise again…could it be….' Leo thought. He then realized that Robin may have died but it didn't mean he would stay dead. Not if the prophecy had anything to say about it.

Robin opened his eyes and looked around to see nothing but a bright white light. He got to his feet and realized that there was no floor yet he could feel solid ground. "Where am I?" Robin said as he looked around. A heavenly tune then caught his attention and it seemed to come from all directions at once.

"You are in the afterlife where all pure souls go when they pass on. But your work in life is not yet finished," a sweet and angelic voice said. A figure emerged and floated down to him. It was definitely a woman but she had pure feathery white wings and looked flawless.

"What do you mean that my work isn't done?" Robin asked softly and he found that he strangely found this angelic creature soothing. 'She reminds me of Virgil,' Robin said and realized that they had the same wings. "Yes, Virgil used to be one of us. But lost his purity as he spent more time around humans," the angel replied softly. "Little Robin, even though you have died it was not your time, so you shall be returned. Luckily your body was not destroyed in the explosion," the angel explained calmly. Robin's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying.

"But I'm a vampire! Aren't they supposed to be condemned to hell?" Robin asked sounding slightly worried. "No, you are pure and have never harmed an innocent even though you are a vampire which is why we shall return you to your life," the angel explained softly. "Wait, what is your name?" Robin asked and hoped that was wasn't being rude to the angel. The angel gave him a gentle smile and folded her wings up. "My name is Diana while yours is Richard Grayson," Diana replied. Robin's eyes widened in shock and surprise at what Diana had just told him. "Wait, how did you know my real name?" Robin asked sounding slightly confused. "We are angels. We know everything of the living realm. But there is one catch for us to return you to the living realm," Diana explained.

"What is this catch about reviving me?" Robin asked softly and was surprised he sounded so gentle. Usually if someone said that he would have felt threatened. "Because of the process once we return you, you shall become part angel, but it will help in future battles during the prophecy," Diana explained.

Robin nodded and awaited his return to the living realm. Diana raised her hand it began to glow a golden and white color. Robin felt his head grow light and it felt like an out of body experience. Well, knowing what was happening it wouldn't be to surprising. Then he felt warmth. Not the kind of comforting warmth but it came with the sounds of flames. Robin opened his eyes and realized he was standing in the wreckage of the fortress. He could just make out Blackfire's body, burnt to a cinder. There was no way that she could have survived the explosion. Robin looked down at his body and saw that his leather clothing was in tatters and the burn marks were quickly fading away. His boy glowed a golden color and he felt new power rushing into him.

It was amazing and he felt twice as strong as before. He looked at his wings and saw that they were the same. Something felt different about his eyes though. He found a broken mirror and removed his sunglasses.

He looked at his reflection and saw that his eyes had once again returned to their original color.

He folded up his wings and the disappeared inside his back. His entire body felt different and he wondered if he was only part angel, how much power did a full angel have? Robin looked for a way out and saw that he was just surrounded by fallen debris and rubble. He focused his energy and prepared to escape.

The large group just stood there watching the ruins of the fortress and Leo swore he felt an energy spike in there.

Raven was now silently crying in disbelief but Leo had somehow remained calm which really ticked her off. Starfire just sought comfort from her old teacher and godfather Galfore. Leo hoped that the prophecy had been right and that the fallen sign would return from the dead. Suddenly an explosion lit up in the ruins of the fortress and it was golden and white in color. Then Leo felt it, the energy had greatly increased but it definitely was Robin, but he felt different somehow.

Everyone looked up into the sky to see a winged person there. He was glowing a golden color with a hint of white. He emitted a holy aura that only angels put off but vampiric aura was there as well. Well, it was mostly vampire but the angelic aura had always been overwhelming for him.

The figure floated towards them and Raven stepped forward with hope in her heart. The figure touched down on the ground and turned to face them. The person was revealed to be Robin but he looked different. Then it hit them, his eyes they were no longer vampiric but brown and green in color. "Hey, did anyone miss me?" Robin asked with grin but it wasn't cocky but gentle. Raven realized it was really him and Robin suddenly found himself being hugged by a purple haired girl.

"Well, it is nice to see you, too. And it's great to be back in the land f the living," Robin said with a smile on his face. Raven was still crying softly and he gently stroked her silky hair that never seemed to be out of place. Leo had a grin on his face Marcus and Lightning had returned to their usual selves. Sometimes though you had to wonder whether or not that was a good thing.

"I was so totally not depressed, I mean he is a Vampire why would I care," Marcus said defensively. "Aw, come on you know you don't hate him and you were so totally depressed that your friend was dead," Lightning said mockingly. Leo started to realize that he preferred them the way they were when Robin died. At least they weren't as annoying then.

Raven looked up into Robin's eyes and saw his real color for the first time ever. Sure Robin had told them what color they were but it wasn't the same as looking at them. His eyes seemed so full of life and the mixed colors were amazing. He walked along with her away from the fortress and Leo and the others walked up to him. They had smiles on their faces and Robin realized that his life would have been incredibly boring if they made him stay in heaven. "Well Robin, you sure have changed, haven't you?" Leo said with a gentle grin which made him look like he had no cares in the world.

"Well yes, but only a small part of me is angelic, three quarters of me are still vampiric. But it sure gave me a power boost," Robin said with a gentler grin than Leo's. "Well, it may be a small amount but it definitely changed your attitude," Marcus said with a cocked eyebrow. Robin turned to face him and just gave him a grin. "Well, ever since I came back from the dead, I feel more at peace with myself," Robin explained calmly. Leo nodded and smiled at the boy wonder. "Angelic stuff does that to you, but you are aware that this is the tenth sign," Leo explained with a serious look in his face that told Robin he wasn't joking.

"Yes, I do. But what happened to the ninth sign?" Robin asked with a gentle expression on his face.

"I fear that that sign has already befallen Earth. So now that the war is over we must hurry back to Earth," Leo said, Robin just nodded his head and picked up Raven. He spread his wings and few up into the sky and was quickly followed by Leo who carried Marcus while Starfire carried Lightning. They all flew away from the island and Robin teleported them all to the T-Ship in a flash of golden light. They climbed in their respective pods and once they were all in Robin began to power up the ship. "Okay, are you ready to go home?" Robin asked calmly and got a few excited responses. "Like you even need to ask," Raven replied calmly.

"Well, at least I managed to get a tan while I was here," Leo said with a hint of sadness. Robin turned his full attention to Leo and saw his skin truly did have a hint of brown in it. Robin shook his head as the T-Ship took off and launched itself into space. Robin had this feeling in him that told him he was different in more ways than he originally knew. His instincts no longer seemed to be warning him about the sun either. They had been screeching at him the entire time he was out in the sun on Tameran, but they no longer bugged him about the sun.

Robin then realized why that was. It was because they had no reason to fear the sun anymore. He could go out during the daylight safely, but then he felt sorry for Leo who still needed to hide from the sun.

"We should be back to Earth in about two hours if we keep our current speed," Leo told them. "I just hope that when we get back home whatever the ninth sign is our friends can hold on until we get to Earth," Robin said and then flew off into space, leaving a grateful planet vampire free. Starfire didn't mourn her sister's death because she knew deep inside that in the end Blackfire was evil. Raven was just glad that Robin was back in the world of the living since she couldn't imagine life without him.

Robin had taken her in and made her a Titan. She was Robin's first member of the team and it seemed so peaceful when it was just the two of them. Then the other three came along who always seemed so noisy and wouldn't stay quiet for a single day.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. The Time Warp

**THE TIME WARP**

They were almost home, but as they got closer their despair and rage grew stronger. Despair was almost gone and was quickly being replaced with murderous rage. It worried Raven and she realized that there was a chance that Leo was right. Something had happened on Earth and it definitely wasn't good. Earth came into view and six pairs of eyes widened. The T-ship flew closer to the planet and then something caught the ship.

"What's happening?" Robin yelled.

"Something has caught the ship. We can't do anything to get away from it!" Leo explained sounding slightly nervous.

"Well, whatever it is, it is coming from the east," Raven said and they all looked in the specified direction. There was an orange portal opening and it was sucking the T-ship in.

"I've got the engines on full power but nothing's working," Robin said and tried flipping a few more switches. Suddenly the air around them seemed distorted and everything began to look fuzzy. The T-ship ended up being sucked into the portal and began to fall through a wormhole. It was orange in colour and didn't seem to have an end.

Seconds later the orange faded away and Robin opened his eyes. He had a splitting headache which told him that he had been knocked out somehow. He climbed out of the cockpit and looked around. He saw Raven out cold and rushed up to her. He opened the cockpit and pulled her out.

"Raven, wake up!" Robin said and shook her gently. He noticed that when Raven was asleep she seemed to be a different person. She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Robin, where are we?" Raven asked as she got into a sitting position.

"I have no idea, but it looks like Earth, though I don't recognize the place," he replied. Suddenly sounds came from the T-ship and Robin turned to it just to see Leo waking up.

"Oh, my aching head!" Leo moaned and fell out of the cockpit. Robin looked up at the sky and saw that the sun had been eclipsed and darkness had overtaken the sky. Strangely the eclipse didn't seem to be changing; it seemed as if it was frozen there. The sound of screaming and roars of anger and pain filled Robin's ears. Leo looked around and his eyes widened in shock.

"My god! I think I know what that portal was," Leo said in a worried tone. Robin walked to the edge of a cliff and spotted a primitive village that was under attack by monsters. The monsters were extremely deformed and some of them seemed to be made out of shadows.

"We've gone back in time, during the age of when the vampire god ruled!" Leo said with fear edged in his voice. Starfire, Marcus and Lightning climbed out of the T-ship and began looking around.

"How do we get out of here and back to our own time?" Robin asked.

"No clue, but I think we'll just have to wait until it opens again," Leo said calmly and looked at the T-ship. "And have the ship back at full power." He was looking intensely at the village that was under attack. A lot of blood shed was occurring in the village and Robin knew he had to help them. Then in the distance he spotted a temple that was glowing with dark energy. It was surrounded by a river of blood. In fact, all the rivers were running red with blood. Even though the sun was in the sky, so was the moon. It seemed that both were somehow in the sky at the same time. The sun was blocked off by all several different planets while the moon was blood red in colour.

"This is what will happen to our time if the vampire god is revived," Leo said calmly.

"Yes. We can't let that happen," Robin said. Then, a wave of living blood emerged from the temple and the sky darkened. A crimson colour entered the sky and Starfire stepped back in fear.

"Ah, we have newcomers… But you're not from this time, are you?" the living blood thundered. Robin stepped forward and was in an aggressive stance. The blood melted down and began to take human form.

"Yes, but why are you doing all this!" Robin yelled out.

"I do this...because I can. I am a god after all," the man said.

"Yes, you are the vampire god and you almost drained this Earth dry," Leo snarled. The vampire god turned to face him and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Right, but humans are animals, blood creatures. They are merely food," the vampire god replied calmly.

"In your twisted mind but every creature has a right to live," Robin said and took a step forward. The vampire god looked at him and frowned. His form was hidden by shadows that emanated from his very body.

"You are not like other vampires. I sense celestial energy as well as vampiric," the vampire god said.

"Yeah and here is a taste of my power!" Robin said and attacked him. The vampire god dodged the punch with blinding speed and backhanded Robin across the face. He went flying through the air and crashed into the dirt. He skidded a few feet and then came to a stop.

"Wh…what power!" Robin exclaimed and unsteadily got to his feet. Then the vampire god leaped into the air and reappeared in front of Robin who took a step back out of surprise and gasped. The vampire god punched him and he went flying through the air. Robin crashed into the T-ship and left a dent in the metal armour.

"Well, you being part angel I would have thought that you would have put up a better fight than that!" the vampire god said and took a step forward.

Blood was dripping from Robin's mouth and Raven ran up to him.

"Man, he hits hard! It felt like I was hit be a sixteen wheeler," Robin said as he climbed to his feet.

"Well, I'll be leaving you all because I have more important business to attend to," the vampire god said and his body reverted back to the massive wave of living blood. The living blood flew away in the sky while Robin was glowing a golden colour with anger. He began to wonder how he could beat a power like that, even if the prophecy said that only he could defeat the vampire god.

"Robin! Are you alright?" Raven asked as she ran up to the boy wonder. Robin unsteadily got to his feet and tried to shake away the sharp pain. The living blood faded away in the sky as it travelled at a speed Robin could only dream of.

"I'm fine, Raven. Just a little shaken," Robin said and finally opened his eyes. They were glowing a golden colour with a hint of white instead of the usual green and brown mix. Raven looked at his eyes in shock and began to wonder whether that was permanent. Just then his eyes returned to their normal colour and he put on his sunglasses.

"Leo, why didn't he finish us off when he had the chance?" Robin asked calmly. Leo turned to look at the boy wonder and took a few steps forward.

"Well, he sensed we were from the future and didn't want to destroy the timeline. And plus, none of us here are human, so he hopefully still thinks that he wins the war," Leo explained as calmly as he could. He couldn't help but feel a little fear as he had seen the most dangerous creature in the universe only minutes ago.

"And if I am right it is a week before this war ends, so I think that we played a specific part in winning this war," Lightning explained. The other five turned to look at him with seriously confused faces.

"What do you mean by that?" Marcus asked sounding slightly apprehensive.

"This is something the prophecy obviously missed out. And I was here during the war, so I am the expert," Lightning explained to them.

"Well, I think a change in clothing is in order as well," Leo said and walked in front of the group. He turned to face them and held his hand up in their direction. It began to glow a white colour and light engulfed them all. When it faded away, they all had new clothes on that were around this time period. Starfire seemed to absolutely love her new clothes while the others weren't so sure about them. Robin had armoured clothing that was part leather, silk and metal armour plates. Raven noticed that it really seemed to suit him and the silk cape which was black on one side and red on the other worked realyl well with his other clothes.

Ravens clothing was gothic and mostly black. She no longer had the leotard, but a silk and leather suit. It came with metal shoulder guards and now had a completely black cape which was also made out of silk.

Marcus had leather and thick cotton clothing with armoured boots and leather gloves. He didn't have a cape, but with his clothing he didn't really need one. He also had a metal belt that looked like iron, but it was flexible.

Lightning still had his regular clothes, even though they doubted he actually needed new clothes.

Starfire had her usual colours, but the clothing was less revealing and was made out of cotton and silk. It also came with a hat that helped hide that she was an alien.

Leo's clothing had been changed into silk, leather and metal guards. He had a cape as well and it was crimson in colour and looked like it was made of silk. His new uniform also came with two daggers. Robin checked his weapon and noticed that he still had his Katana that Leo had given him on Tameran.

"Well, now that we fit in, I guess we can head down to the village and see if there is anything we can do to help," Leo said. They then started walking down a path that led towards the village. There seemed to be mostly straw huts, while the larger buildings were made out of stone. The only civilized building was the vampire temple in the distance, but only someone with a death wish would go there.

As they walked down the dirt path out of the shadows these creatures began to emerge.

"What are they?" Robin asked. He had seen them before, but that was in his visions about the coming of the apocalypse.

"They are spawns of the vampire god who created these monsters. They were his mindless slaves," Lightning explained. Fear was clearly evident in his voice and he then took a step back. The creatures grunted as they slowly walked towards the group of six heroes.

Robin saw some zombies among the monsters, but he didn't really consider zombies a threat unless they were in large numbers.

One leaped at Robin and swung its massive clawed hands. Robin ducked below it with supernatural speed and punched the creature in what might have been the stomach. The creature just dissolved into shadows and abruptly disappeared.

A zombie made a grab for Leo but he dodged it and then did a spinning crane kick that hit the zombie across the face. Leo heard its neck snap and blocked a clawed hand that a shadow creature swung. He blasted it with green energy from his hands and the shadow creature ended up dissolving.

Lightning blasted any incoming monsters with his lightning bolts and Raven threw other creatures around with her black energy.

Marcus was attacking with various martial arts moves and his deadly werewolf claws that he always seemed to use in battle.

Robin was glowing a golden aura with blue lightning emanating from his body. He blocked a clawed hand with blinding speed and did a flaming dragon kick which sent the creature bouncing across the dirt. Robin ducked below another claw and grabbed it. He then pulled with about a fifth of his strength and ended up pulling the incredibly deformed arm out of its socket.

A roar sounded in the air and the creatures - even the zombies - started to leave. It was a good thing to since they had been surrounded at the time.

"Why did they leave?" Robin asked sounding extremely confused. Another roar sounded and it sounded closer this time. Every few seconds thunder sounded and the ground shook. Robin then realized that it wasn't thunder, but footsteps.

"Oh boy, I think we're in trouble!" Robin said and the others took a step back. Out of a dying forest a massive black head appeared. It had blood red eyes and was scaled. It had two horns on its head that looked similar to a scythe.

"Now we're in trouble," Lightning said with fear in his voice.

"What is that creature?" Starfire asked sounding nervous.

"Probably the most dangerous creature during these times. There were very few of them and they are incredibly dangerous," Lightning explained.

"Are you saying that the vampire god created that!" Robin said. Lightning only nodded dumbly and the creature roared again. It looked straight at them and hunger could be seen in its eyes.

"Maybe we should run, unless we want to become a six course meal," Leo said and they broke into a run.

'Okay, why am I running away from that thing?' Robin silently asked himself. A little voice which was probably his fear spoke up.

'Because it's bigger than you. Now run, you idiot!' the voice yelled. Robin turned around to face the monster and looked up at it.

"Alright, if you're so tough let's see how you face someone like me," Robin said calmly. 'Well, hopefully this thing is weaker than Vladimus and the vampire god' he thought and then flew up into the sky. He was at the same level as his enemy's face and Robin began to focus his energy. The creature moved forward and took Robin into its mouth in one quick motion.

"Oh no! He did not do what I think he did!" Robin yelled from inside the creature's mouth. He then focused his energy and prepared to let it out in one blast. The giant monster looked at them and was probably thinking about the second course of his meal.

Suddenly the creature's head exploded and its dead body dropped to the ground. Robin spun through the air and landed gracefully onto the dirt path in front of them. It didn't last long though as Robin began to shake himself.

Raven took a step forward and saw why he seemed to be panicked. Robin had been covered from head to toe in saliva and smelled incredibly ripe at that moment as well.

"Oh man, this is wrong on so many levels!" Robin said and kept trying to shake the saliva off of his body. Raven took a step back since she didn't exactly want to get any on her and decided that she was now at a safe distance.

"Dude! I feel so sorry for you, man. Well, at least you got a shower," Marcus said with a cocky grin.

"Oh yeah, like you don't need one dog breath," Robin said with an impressive comeback.

"What did you call me?" Marcus said in a low tone.

"You have dog breath and you should seriously get some breath mints," Robin replied with a grin.

"Are you telling me that my breath stinks?" Marcus yelled.

"Well, I guess you aren't as dumb as you look after all," Robin said. Marcus couldn't think of anything else to say so he gave up and let Robin win that round.

When the reached the village, there was nothing but dead bodies scattered around the area. Most of them had been mutilated beyond recognition and the blood red sky seemed to make the scene look worse.

(**Scene Change)**

Within the temple walls, the vampire god sat on his throne and thought about the new arrivals.

'Well, seeming as there were no humans in the group I guess my plans all work out in the end,' the vampire god thought. Darkness then stepped out of the shadows with a nervous look on his face. Vladimus was at his side, but he was a lot weaker since at this time he was only a newborn.

The vampire god looked at the only elemental that was willing to work for him and got to his feet.

"Darkness, what is the latest info on the celestial forces?" the vampire god asked calmly.

"It seems that on the east border our forces met a stalemate against the Angelic armies and are requesting reinforcements," Darkness replied.

"Why is it that Life always has to try and defeat me?" the vmpire god said calmly, yet had an irritated tone within the voice as well.

"Well, the humans are Life's children, so he wishes to protect them. But in the end you will win," Darkness answered solemnly.

"Yes, I know I will. But I can't take any chances with the most powerful elemental in the universe," the vampire god said as he walked up to Darkness.

"You are still far more powerful than him. Life may have created every living creature in the universe, but you are the ultimate being," Darkness said in a calm tone. The vampire god looked up at Darkness with his eyes glowing bright red.

"That may be so, but the most important rule is to never underestimate your enemies," the vampire god explained to Darkness.

"Vladimus, your first assignment is to gather info on a group of six who came from the future. And when you have something, come back to me immediately!" the vampire god ordered.

"Yes, sir," Vladimus said shakily and left the throne room of the temple of eternal darkness.

**(Scene Change)**

It seemed that everyone in the village had been killed and most of the straw huts had been burnt down. The stone buildings were damaged, but seemed to be safe. Robin just hoped that they would get back to their normal time soon since he was already starting to miss modern technology. Robin knelt down to the closest corpse and saw that there were bite marks which looked human. The corpse opened its eyes and for a second held a confused look. That disappeared quickly and it began to tackle Robin. He held the zombie at bay and kept his hands away from its snapping jaws. Kicking the zombie off of him, he climbed to his feet.

The zombie had gotten to its feet and Robin did a spinning windmill kick which took its head clean off.

The village was definitely no longer suitable for living people and the group began to move on.

"Lightning, you seem to be the expert here, so will we have to deal with any new enemies?" Robin asked calmly as they walked down the abandoned dirt path. All the roads were made of dirt since concrete didn't exist in this time frame.

"Well, I think that the only ones you haven't seen so far are the shadow vampires," Lightning explained with a nervous look on his face.

"Shadow vampires?" Robin said questionably. "

"Yes. They are seemingly unstoppable and are entities created by the vampire god himself, his personal warriors," Lightning explained with a pained look on his face.

"Let's just hope that we don't meet any during this time period. But are they stronger than the vampire god?" Robin asked calmly. Lightning shook his head and looked up at the blood red sky.

"No, they are slower and weaker, but their fighting skills are incredibly disciplined. No one has ever killed one though," Lightning replied.

"What! Then how did you guys win this war?" Robin asked sounding slightly surprised.

"When the vampire god was defeated, they just disappeared," Lightning explained.

"So what you're saying is that we should try to avoid these shadow vampires," Marcus said with curiosity in his voice.

"Do you think we would be able to build a place to stay out of all this wreckage?" Robin asked calmly.

"With all our combined powers we could probably finish construction by the end of the day," Leo explained.

"Wait, how long are we planning to stay here anyway?" Raven asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Probably until this war ends, since it is likely that the portal will reopen then," Leo explained to her.

"Great! And how long will that take?" Raven asked sounding a little ticked off. Lightning turned around to face her and had a nervous look on his face.

"We're not exactly sure, but our best bet is to transport any materials back to the T-Ship and build our place there," Lightning explained.

Raven rolled her eyes and went along with it for the time being. They began to transport as much building material as possible and were finished delivering it to the T-Ship within an hour.

"Okay, what do we do next?" Marcus asked since he had never built a house before. Well, this was hopefully going to turn out as a complex and not a house. They definitely had enough material, but they wouldn't be able to have any electronic equipment. Robin and Raven started to draw the designs of what it was going to look like, since they were the ones who had originally designed the Titans tower.

**(Scene Change)**

Lucifer, Slade, Thunder and Cyborg flew towards the floating temple. Slade and Lucifer could sense a great evil emanating from inside. Slade, who had shaped his aura to that of a phoenix since it really sped him up when flying, looked at the courtyard. The place was as dark and gloomy as his warehouses. A lone figure walked out onto the courtyard and looked up at them. The four of them landed several feet in front of the man. Lucifer knew who it was and felt the great power emanating from him.

"It's over Darkness, stop all this and leave!" Lucifer demanded.

"Ah Death, how nice it is to see you again! But I'm afraid that I am not going anywhere," Darkness replied calmly.

"You were never like this, until the vampire god corrupted you and you were reborn as Darkness!" Lucifer snarled and took a step forward.

"True, but it is just so much fun being evil," Darkness replied. He took a step forward and the infected humans just stayed back and watched. They had a murderous look in their eyes, but stayed back because they didn't want to get in the way of their master.

"My power has greatly increased since the last time we met, all those thousands of years ago," Darkness explained.

"Maybe, but I have grown stronger as well and I won our last fight," Lucifer replied. He then formed a war hammer out of his energy and swung it at Darkness who took the blow right in the face and shook it off as if it was nothing. Lucifer swung again, but the war hammer ended up being blocked. The weapon actually bent at the area where it connected with the arm. Darkness then shoved Lucifer to his side and kicked him in the chest. He went flying and after about twelve feet fell to the ground.

Darkness let out a short laugh and began to walk towards Lucifer.

"You aren't as strong as you seemed to be all those years ago," Darkness said. Lucifer started getting to his feet, but Darkness punched him in the stomach. Darkness turned around to face him and then punched Lucifer across the face with a thrust punch. Lucifer was sent stumbling back several feet and grunted in pain. His vision was blurred and hazy from the pain of the punch.

Darkness sent another thrust punch across his face and Lucifer stepped back a few feet. His opponent just grinned and walked up to him again.

"You're weak and pathetic, you know that?" Darkness said and punched him across the face again. Lucifer was in a complete daze now and realized that Darkness's power had greatly increased beyond his own. Darkness then grabbed his back and kneed Lucifer in the stomach. He grunted in pain and Darkness grabbed him by the hair. Lucifer's breathing was ragged and strained from the immense pain that was flowing through his body.

Darkness let go of his hair and Lucifer nearly fell to his feet. Darkness then punched him around the back of the head and he collapsed to the floor.

"Look at this power, I'm unstoppable!" Darkness yelled in glee. Lucifer struggled to get to his feet and blood was dripping out of his mouth. Darkness turned around to face him and took a step forward.

Darkness the uppercutted Lucifer and he went flying across the courtyard. He landed on the stone floor with a loud thud and Darkness took a step forward.

"This power, it's magnificent, don't you think?" Darkness asked calmly and leaped into the air. His movements were a blur and he punched Lucifer right in the stomach. Lucifer almost screamed in pain, but held it back so that only groans came out.

Darkness then materialized a sword from his hands and prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

Suddenly a combined blast of fire, thunder and a sonic blast hit Darkness. It erupted in a large explosion and Lucifer jumped out of harm's way. Slade smirked as he watched the explosion consume Darkness. Cyborg was doing a victory dance and Thunder just smiled calmly. Lucifer watched the flames with fear and then a shockwave erupted from the flames. The shockwave destroyed all the flames and Darkness was standing there, unharmed. He turned around and faced the three that attacked him and got into his fighting stance.

**(Scene Change)**

It had been three days in total and in those three days they had managed to build a sturdy, strong and large place for them to stay at. They had only managed to finish building it thanks to all their combined powers, but Robin hoped that they wouldn't stay much longer. The blood red sky was beginning to creep him out and it was definitely getting on everyone's nerves.

They hadn't seen the vampire god since Robin had been pummelled by him, but they did come across a few shadow monsters and zombies. Over the few days Robin and Raven had been growing closer, but against Starfire's choice of course. After being bribed by Raven, Robin finally decided to let them share a room. He seemed extremely nervous at the idea, but gave up after a few hours. There new place was about seventy-five square feet in size and was heavily armoured. Robin was working on building a generator for the building while Leo was working on the machinery. Marcus was helping since he used to be a mechanic and Leo had learned enough about it over the years.

Lightning was going to supply them with the electricity for the machinery they were going to use, so they had everything figured out. Robin was in his room which was darkened and was only lit by a dim candle.

The door slid open and Raven stepped into the room. She had sensed Robin's anger and fear from across the complex and had decided to see what was wrong with him. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong? I sense a lot of worry in you?" Raven asked gently. Robin put his hand on hers and looked into her amethyst eyes.

"I just can't help but wonder how we are supposed to help this time when the vampire god defeated me in two blows," Robin said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well, you are more powerful than before. But maybe this isn't you full potential, maybe I could do a mind meld again and try to unlock it," Raven explained gently.

"You mean go into my mind again? Well, you can try. But be careful, okay?" Robin replied with a gentle smile that he seemed to be wearing ever since he became part angel. Raven chanted her three words and she changed into her soul self and flew into Robin's body.

**(In Robin's Mind)**

Raven reemerged in Robin's mind and saw much more than she did last time she had entered his mind. She did see flashes of his past which truly disturbed her, including the memory of Slade throwing Robin off the cliff. His screams of fear and terror echoed in her mind.

She hated Slade for that. More images entered her mind like the ones of his parents' deaths and Batman's brutal training along with his disappointment. The landscape of Robin's mind was twisted and dark from all the hatred and pain he had seen in his life. It must have taken years for his mindscape to become this warped and dark. It even made Raven realize that the darkness within Robin was greater than hers, but was under firmer control. It seemed to be diminishing due to the angelic part of him.

This new part seemed to be slowly purifying him and Raven looked up and saw a purple sky that was filled with lightning. Raven heard a sound behind her and turned around to see Robin. He was in his black leather uniform and he was looking directly at her.

"You see, this is what I would never want anyone to see, yet I know I can trust you to keep what you see in here a secret," Robin spoke softly.

Raven saw images of his fears in her mind, they were being abandoned, which was probably caused by trauma, the coming apocalypse, losing his friends who were his only family and letting others get close to him.

His fears were similar to hers as well and Raven then decided to get to work.

"Well, I better get searching because I have a feeling this is going to take a while," Raven said as she looked at the large mindscape.

"I doubt we'll find anything, but we should at least look," Robin said with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Well, a boy's head always seems to be either empty or full of junk," Raven replied with a smirk. Robin cocked an eyebrow and gaped slightly at what she had said.

"Hey, not all guys are like that!" Robin said trying to defend the male species.

"Well, most guys anyway, especially the Beastboy type," Raven said with the smirk still on her face. Robin just rolled his eyes and walked alongside her. He never realized how dark and twisted his mindscape would look like since he had never been in it. He could only enter his own mind now because Raven was in it and hopefully he would never have to go in his mindscape again.

They approached an ice like barrier and Robin put his hand up to it. When he tried to touch the ice barrier, his hand just seemed to sink into it. Robin immediately pulled his hand out as his hand was bombarded with coldness that you could probably only find within the Antarctic. Raven just walked through it and Robin quickly went in after her.

When he reached the other side, all he saw was an environment of ice and snow which made the appearance look like a wasteland. Raven stood a few feet from him shivering from the intense cold. Robin walked up to her and took off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. It was definitely thicker than the thin clothes she was always wearing and the thick leather should provide some warmth. He didn't need it as much as Raven since his vampiric side kept most of the cold at bay.

Raven looked up at Robin and saw that now all he had to keep his torso warm was a stylish black shirt. He had been wearing his vampire uniform at the time and not the clothing that Leo had given them. The vampire emblem was on the left arm of his shirt.

"Thanks, Robin. I needed that," Raven said and her only reply was a gentle smile from Robin.

She touched his leather shirt and realized that it was made out of raw silk, an expensive and hard to come by material. Bubbles or memories flew by once and a while including the cliff incident with Slade. His stream of thoughts were clearly visible and all his ideas, strategies, and intelligence was swimming around them. It showed his maturity, his experience and views of the world. In his eyes it showed nothing more than pain and suffering, which was what he used to believe all there really was. She saw that his view of the world began to change as his relationship with Raven grew more personal and comforting.

She felt his main emotions that he felt as a child which were grief, pain, fear and a sense of worthlessness. The last one was probably caused by Slade's speech before he threw him off the cliff.

"Wait a minute, Leo is at the door. I think he wants to speak to me, so I'll be right back," Robin said and disappeared.

Raven continued to walk until she felt an energy signature in the distance. It definitely felt like Robin's, but he was no longer in his mind, so it might be a power that was locked away under his mind.

Raven levitated off the snowy ground and flew as fast as she could towards the power signature. She only knew that it was energy, but couldn't tell how powerful it was without touching it. When Raven reached the energy source, she saw that it looked like a giant golden ball of energy with hints of black lightning. It looked dangerous to touch, but she had to try anyway and see what his full potential really was.

Her feet touched the ground and she slowly walked up to the large energy ball. Raven reached out with her pale, slender arm and her hand touched the ball. She focused her mind and concentrated on the energy ball in front of her. The energy level reached her senses and she almost pulled away out of shock. The energy was enormous and made Trigon look like a weakling.

This was the full extent of his powers and it scared her. If it combined with his new angelic powers, the combined force would be double of what she was feeling at the moment.

This amount of power scared her and she realized that there was only one way to unlock this kind of power. It would have to be a moment of enormous stress, anger and the thirst for revenge. True, he had been in situations like that as a vampire, but it required a whole new level for all three to unleash his true power. Raven knew she had no hope of unlocking it and disappeared from Robin's mind.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven reappeared outside of Robin's mind to find him talking calmly to Leo about something.

"Listen, Leo. We are doing this since we want to get by in this time period, so just help Marcus, okay?" Robin said in a tired tone.

"Fine, but I still think it's a bad idea, we have interfered in this timeline more than enough already," Leo said and walked out in a huff.

"What's his problem?" Raven asked calmly, but there was a hint of amusement there as well.

"I don't think he likes the idea of what I came up with yesterday," Robin said in a calm tone.

"What idea?" Raven asked curiously as she walked behind the boy wonder.

"We've got customers!" Marcus yelled from the front area.

"Oh, you're opening a shop, are you?" Raven said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, during these times they called them trading posts or something like that," Robin replied calmly.

Suddenly a crashing sound erupted from the frontal area of the complex.

"What the hell is going on," Robin said and got to his feet. They both ran to the frontal area to see Marcus and Leo fighting a robed vampire.

Lightning entered the front area a few seconds later with a look of fear etched on his usually cocky face.

"Oh my god! A shadow vampire," Lightning said and took a step back. Leo did a spinning kick, but the shadow vampire calmly ducked beneath it and countered by punching him in the gut.

Marcus swung his claws wildly, but the shadow vampire blocked the swings and countered with a perfectly executed flaming sentence kick. Marcus was knocked into the shelves and the items on the shelves crashed to the floor. Leo did a triple kick combo, but the shadow vampire blocked each one and did a spinning kick across Leo's face. The vampire was just playing around with Leo and Marcus, which was something extremely hard to do.

"Raven, get Starfire! Lightning, come on, we have to help them," Robin said and they stepped forward.

Raven ran into the back to get Starfire who was probably sleeping like a rock as per usual. Robin did a soaring phoenix kick, but the shadow vampire flipped out of the way and Robin ended up hitting Marcus instead. Marcus groaned from the pain of being kicked in the stomach and rolled onto his side. Robin flipped himself to his feet and saw Leo doing a double roundhouse kick.

The shadow vampire blocked it with ease and did a five kick spinning combo. Leo stepped back and looked dazed from the pain of the attacks he had just endured. The shadow vampire got into the crane stance and Robin did a corkscrew kick and hit his opponent from behind.

The shadow vampire rolled across the floor and got back to his feet in a flash. Robin couldn't see the face of his opponent under the robes and any skin that was not hidden by the robes seemed to be hidden by shadows. Leo tried to get to his feet and when he tried, the shadow vampire did a reversal kick that knocked him into the wall. The vampire turned to face Robin and took his fighting stance. Robin got into his fighting stance and waited for his enemy to make the first move. Only he didn't, but Lightning did and he finally seemed to overcome his fears.

The shadow vampire jumped out of the way and hit Lightning on the back on the neck. Lightning grunted in pain and fell to the floor.

Robin looked for an opening in his stance, but found none and realized that the shadow vampire's defence was perfect. He had never seen anything like it and the only advantage he had at the moment was power. The vampire moved with inhuman speed and punched Robin in the gut. He then followed that up with a high kick that hit Robin in the chin.

Robin stepped back and did a twin soul kick, but the vampire ducked below it and then did a twisting lance kick that knocked the boy wonder off his feet. The vampire then flipped through the air and prepared to kick Robin who rolled out of the way with the kick barely missing him and hitting the floor. Robin flipped himself to his feet and turned to face the shadow vampire.

Raven chose that moment to return with Starfire and saw the damage that only one shadow vampire had caused. Raven saw three bodies out cold on the floor and they belonged to Leo, Lightning and Marcus. Starfire gasped at the sight before her and spotted the shadow vampire. She attacked without second though and the vampire turned around with superhuman speed. Hedelivered an uppercut to Starfire's chin and she went flying through the ceiling.

"Raven, stay back! I'll handle this," Robin said calmly and attacked the shadow vampire. Robin threw a roundhouse punch at him, but he blocked it with ease.

The vampire delivered a knee to Robin's stomach and then an elbow to his back. The shadow vampire then did a spinning dragon that hit Robin across the face and he stumbled back.

Raven then decided that Robin couldn't do this alone and chanted her words and a black aura surrounded the shadow vampire. He looked at his restraints for a second and broke out of them easily. He then turned to face Raven and took a step forward. She gasped at what had happened and took a step back. Robin saw what was happening and got to his feet and did a flaming souls kick. The attack hit the shadow vampire across the back and then fell to the floor.

The vampire quickly flipped himself back to his feet and turned to face Robin, who was clearly beginning to get exhausted. The shadow ampire made no sound as he approached Robin, who focused himself to help get rid of the pain. It helped to get rid of some of the exhaustion as well and Robin got into his fighting stance. The shadow vampire did a spinning air kick, but Robin ducked beneath it and did a leaping side kick that knocked his opponent to the floor.

The shadow vampire flipped himself to his feet and shot a black bolt of energy at Robin. It hit him across the chest and sent him flying into the wall. Robin groaned in pain as the black energy bolt sent waves of pain throughout his body. Then Robin felt something bubble up within him and whatever it was it was coming fast. He opened his eyes and shot up onto his feet. His eyes were glowing a golden colour and wings spread from his back. His entire body was glowing a golden colour with a hint of white in it. His face had grown determined and it looked clear of any and all emotion. The shadow vampire cocked his head and got into his fighting stance.

Wings spread from Robin's body, but they were no longer vampiric wings like he had before, but pure feathery white wings of an angel.

"Your sins must be answered for and all those you have killed shall finally rest," Robin said calmly and took a step forward. The shadow vampire did a spinning demon kick, but Robin moved at speeds that were impossible for a vampire and grabbed his leg in midair. Robin then swung the shadow vampire to the floor and he hit it face first. Robin raised his leg and brought it down hard and fast on his opponent's spine. A cracking sound could be heard from the spine, but the shadow vampire didn't even scream, but he just dissolved into nothing.

Robin took a step back and the golden aura faded away, his eyes returning to their normal colour.

His angelic wings faded away into nothing and Robin fell to his knees, looking very exhausted. Raven ran up to him and knelt down on her knees and embraced him.

"Robin, what happened there?" Raven asked sounding worried. Robin looked her in the eyes and smiled gently.

"That was just my angelic side taking control, it will happen sometimes when I am in over my head," Robin explained. He stroked her silky hair and got up, taking Raven up with him. He returned the embrace and could feel her relief that he was alright. Robin then noticed the four unconscious bodies on the floor and decided it wasn't a good idea to leave them lying there.

"Raven, maybe we should get them to their rooms," Robin said and she just nodded her head. Raven reluctantly left their embrace and levitated Lightning and Starfire. Robin picked up Leo and Marcus and swung them over his shoulders. They left the front area and walked down the corridor dumping each off in their respective bedrooms.

"When they wake up, we're all going to have to go through some serious training if we want to stand a chance at helping this war," Robin explained calmly.

Raven just nodded and waited if he had anything more to say about his plan.

"So this way during our time here, we will grow stronger that ever before, only then we have a chance at helping win this war," Robin said with confidence in his voice.

"Why did that shadow vampire attack in the first place anyway?" Raven asked with a curious look on her face. Robin turned to face her and shrugged.

They entered their room and went to bed. Raven moved closer to him until she was leaning on him and she breathed in his scent. It was calming and gave her sense of security that she had never felt before. Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and the quickly went to sleep.

In the morning, Robin woke up to the sound of talking and looked at Raven who was still snuggled up against him. It was a very cute sight before him, Robin could easily admit that and it made him almost let her sleep… almost anyway.

He got out of bed and pushed her shoulder lightly.

"Raven, wake up." Robin said softly and she began to stir in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and had a look of annoyance in them.

"I'd prefer waking up another way than that," Raven mumbled as she tried to wake the rest of her body up.

"Oh, and how would you prefer waking up then?" Robin asked with a gentle smile. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips and Robin leaned into it. She reluctantly pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I'd like waking up like that, it would definitely be an improvement," Raven said with a content look in her face.

"I wouldn't mind, that sounds like a good way to wake up to the day," Robin said with a grin on his face. They both got out of bed and walked out since they had fallen asleep in their clothes. When they reached the front area they found the other four working overtime with customers. Leo seemed to be the only one not enjoying this new job, but Leo never really liked shopping anyway.

"Okay, a bottle of spice for this bundle of grapes," Marcus said gently. The customer smiled gently and bowed.

"Thank you, kind sir. These prices are the cheapest I have seen yet," the customer said and they quickly trade items.

"Thank you and come again…" Leo grudgingly said.

Starfire was being her usual cheery self helping the customers and showing what they had on sale for them. "

"Looks like your idea's working pretty well," Raven said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not the team leader for nothing, you know?" Robin replied with a gentle smile.

"Hey, you finally woke up I see," Lightning said with a cocky grin.

"Well, at least we weren't the ones knocked out by that shadow vampire," Robin shot back at Lightning. That shut him up and it shut every single customer in the store up instantly. They all looked at Robin with wide eyes and he began to wonder what was wrong.

"You survived a shadow vampire?" the nearest customer with dirty blond hair asked.

"He didn't just survive it, he killed it," Raven replied calmly.

'Oh man so much for laying low' Robin thought with a grimace. A few whispers were passed around and Robin began to wonder whether it was a good idea telling them that.

"Only heavenly ones have been able to accomplish such a feat, how is that possible?" one of them asked.

"Well, let's say I have a few gifts that helped me beat the shadow vampire," Robin replied and walked up to the nearest stall. "So how is business going anyway?" he asked and Marcus turned to face him.

"Fine, we're bringing in plenty of money and with the ship in the back, we'll be able to fix it and return in no time," Marcus explained.

"Yes, I have very much enjoyed this, but I miss our home, I hope we return soon," Starfire said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we will. When this is all over we can return because I have a feeling that we played an important part in this war," Robin replied calmly and began to serve customers. Raven wondered when he was going to tell the rest that they had training to do so that they could make a difference in this war.

A few hours later Robin decided to close the trading post so that they could get on with the training he had planned for them. When everyone had left, he closed the door and pulled down the metal shutters. He activated the security system that Marcus and Leo had built and turned on the lights.

"Well, thanks to Lightning, Marcus and Leo we have modern technology here," Robin said. Raven only grinned and left the front area of the trading post they had built. Robin left the store area and walked down the wooden floored corridor. He went around the nearest corner and walked into the courtyard where everyone else was waiting.

"Okay guys, as Raven has probably told you, I have some intense training planned to increase our strengths and diminish our weaknesses," Robin explained calmly. "The objective is to fight me and see how long you last. Eventually the battle against someone far more powerful will increase your own power," he went on. "First up is Raven because she relies to heavily on her powers and could learn some hand to hand combat," Robin said and Raven stepped forward.

Robin got into his fighting stance and Raven's aura was glowing a black colour. She flew at Robin and threw several black energy balls at the boy wonder. He easily deflected them and leaped into the air with blinding speed. In an instant he was behind Raven and let out a small Lightning blast that was enough to stun her momentarily.

"You see, if I had wanted to, you could have been dead by now," Robin said calmly. Raven encircled him in a black aura and with a single twitch Robin broke it away. Robin raised his hand and suddenly Raven's feet left the floor.

Robin was levitating her off the ground and then let her fall back floor, struggling to catch her breath.

"As you can see I could have snapped your neck right there," Robin said calmly. He had to hold back the urge to yawn because he didn't want to get Raven too mad at him. She then flung a black energy ball at Robin and he let it hit him. It exploded against his torso, but he didn't even flinch as it exploded against him.

Robin then moved with superhuman speed and softly tripped her to the floor. He then pinned her on the floor and had a grin on his face. He let Raven get to her feet and turned to the other four of his team mates.

"Okay, who's next?" Robin asked with a playful grin on his face.

Leo stepped forward with a calm expression on his face and got into his fighting stance along with Robin. Raven then joined the rest of the group and turned to watch the fight. In truth Raven had always wondered who would win in a fight between those two. Leo attacked first with a roundhouse punch, but Robin blocked it and punched Leo in the gut. Leo stepped back and Robin did a triple spinning kick combo. Leo took a step back from the pain and then threw a green energy ball from his hands.

Robin caught the energy ball and deflected it right back at Leo. His eyes widened and he flipped himself out of the way of the green energy ball. Leo had never seen anyone in his entire life actually manage to catch that energy ball.

Robin moved with speed that Leo could barely keep track of and ended up feeling Robin punch him in the stomach. The punch was incredibly strong and forced him to take a few steps back. Robin then raised his hand and it began to glow a golden colour. Leo's eyes widened and he told his body to move out the way. Leo flew up into the air with a golden energy ball barely missing him. With a single gesture of his hand, Robin made the golden energy ball follow Leo in the air.

"Well, that's a new trick!" Leo said and flew as fast as he could through the air. The ball was easily gaining on him and a few seconds later it hit him in the chest, making him lose control.

Leo crashed into a wall and fell to the floor as he grunted in pain. Barely a second later he felt a pair of hands grab him by the collar and pulling him up. Robin then threw Leo across the courtyard. The vampire elder flipped through the air and managed to land on his feet, but quickly lost balance. He fell and skipped for about ten feet. Robin realized that this was going to take longer than he originally thought.

Leo couldn't find the strength to get to his feet and quickly gave up. Robin shook his head and helped Leo to his feet.

"This is going to take longer than I realized," Robin said with an amused grin on his face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Leo said with a cocked eyebrow.

"A little bit, yeah," Robin said with a part gentle and part amused grin on his face.

(**One Week Later)**

Robin had spent nearly the entire week giving them new training and he had spotted steady improvement of their skills. Robin had taught them nearly everything he knew. Raven had learned Robin's fighting technique and had tweaked it to suit her and Leo was almost equal in power to Robin now.

Lighting had seriously increased his speed and power and had learned bits and pieces of martial arts. Starfire learned some of Robin's fighting moves and her strength had definitely increased, but she was still naïve, which would probably be her downfall in the end. Marcus had increased his strength, speed and his special powers. He had learned new fighting techniques and his werewolf healing powers had been enhanced as well, which was an extra bonus.

Altogether they had greatly improved, even Robin had learned a few new tricks while training them. Robin guessed that all of them were now at their full potential and he had also noticed an increase of speed in Raven as well.

"Okay guys, this is your final lesson, it is to beat me. But all of you attack at the same time," Robin said and got into his fighting stance. The other five attacked instantly with great speed and he had to move at his top speed to block all their attacks. Robin found an opening in Starfire's attack and managed to punch her in the gut and block a punch from Marcus at the same time. He then threw Marcus into Starfire and they went tumbling across the courtyard.

Lightning threw a stream of lightning bolts at Robin and he leaped up into the air only to be intercepted by Leo and Raven. He blocked an uppercut from Leo and swung him against the wall. Robin dodged a black aura empowered dragon fist and flew back a few feet. Marcus got up to his feet and jumped into the air and took a slash at Robin, who dodged it just in time and ducked below a spinning kick from Leo.

Starfire flew up in the air and threw green star bolts at Robin, who dodged them at superhuman speed.

Raven encased Robin in a black aura and he ended up being hit continuously by star bolts. Robin broke free of the black aura and moved with inhuman speed toward Raven and threw a punch at her, but she blocked it with a black force field of energy. She sent Robin flying backwards as she sent the force field out like a shockwave. Robin touched the wall with his feet and rebounded off it with blinding speed.

He flew towards Raven with great speed and grabbed her arm. He spun Raven around and threw her at the floor.

Leo and Starfire attacked at the same time and threw energy balls at Robin, who used his great speed to dodge them. He flew towards them making sure the energy balls didn't hit and delivered a roundhouse kick to Starfire's chin. She went crashing into the floor and Leo threw a thrust punch at Robin who blocked it and threw a dragon special punch at Leo who blocked it in return.

Robin head butted Leo and he let go of his fist, Robin then did a sidewinder kick and hit Leo in the stomach. He went flying towards the ground, but flipped in midair and landed on his feet.

Lightning flew towards Robin and let out a giant shockwave of lightning at him. Robin attempted to block it, but ended up being thrown into the wall. Lightning then threw a punch at Robin, but he moved his head out of the way so that I missed. He then punched Lightning in the stomach and elbowed him on the back. Lightning went crashing into the floor and Leo leaped up into the air again. Starfire and Raven quickly joined him and attacked Robin instantaneously. Robin dodged and ducked below their blows and energy blasts.

Robin never realized he had trained them so well that they would last this long against him. So far he had only been able to defeat Marcus and Lightning, but the remaining three were still ready for another round.

Robin dodged a double roundhouse punch by Leo and did a splitting edge kick that hit him across the face. The powerful kick sent Leo crashing into the nearby wall and he quickly fell to the floor. Starfire threw her energy bolts faster than ever with hopes to hit Robin, but none ever did. He dodged them with his inhuman speed and did a three ring splitter kick that knocked Starfire to the ground.

"Only you and me now, Raven." Robin said with an amused grin clearly evident on his face.

Raven threw shockwaves of black energy beams at Robin who dodged and twisted out of the way with his superhuman speed. Raven threw a screen of black energy at Robin, but he made an electric force field from his lightning powers that cancelled it out with great ease.

Robin moved with blinding speed and got Raven in a headlock. They floated back down to the floor and Robin pinned her on the floor. He tapped her out and got to his feet with a amused grin on his face. Robin helped Raven up to her feet and turned back to the four unconscious bodies before them. "Okay boy wonder, how are we supposed to wake them up?" Raven asked and Robin turned to face her with a grin.

"Simple, just watch this and be amazed," Robin said with a cocky grin on his face.

Robin's eyes turned to a golden colour and he dove into their minds. He then used a small amount of his power to jumpstart their brains to wake them up. He quickly left their minds and they woke up almost instantly. Raven cocked in eyebrow in amazement at what Robin had done and watched as his eyes returned to their normal colour, well, colours anyway.

He put his sunglasses on and they each stood to face him and realized that they had lost their fight against him.

"Well, your training is finished and I think it is about time that we took part in this war," Robin said calmly. Their training was now complete and they were ready to help win the war against the vampire god. They knew that the vampire god was their enemy, but would the angels accept them with two vampires on their team?

Robin and the others grabbed their weapons and walked out of the trading post with determined looks on their faces. Robin realized that they couldn't turn to the angels for help since they would probably try to kill Leo and himself and Raven because of her demon heritage. They couldn't take any sides on this war, but that was fine with Robin since it made the future battles all the more interesting.

The End

To Be Continued In:

The Legendary War


	12. The Legendary War

**Loretha 13: **what sequel it hasn't even ended,

**SABAOTH:** Didn't end, just thought it might be better to but it on at every chapter

**Scorpionfreak23:** thanks and glad you like it

**Shinagami Fan:** if you bothered to read more than the first chapter then you would realize it isn't a rip off of Scarlet Embrace, try reading more than the first chapter and don't call me a cheap rip off artist

**Dlsky: **Glad you like the story and I bet you'll love this chapter. Lots of action and we see how it all started, the war that I talked about in earlier chapter and the battle between Life and the Vampire god, you see it all and more in this chapter.

**The Legendary War**

It had been three weeks since Robin and the others had taken part in the war. As he had expected, the angels did try to kill him and Leo because they were vampires. They had fought many battles against the most horrific of creatures that this time period could throw at them. Both the vampire army and angel army had been fighting against them, but that was the downside when you refused to take a side.

With their increased strength and improved fighting styles, they had been faring well in the war and even encountered vampires stronger than Vladimus himself. At the moment Robin was battling against the most powerful vampire besides the vampire god he had ever fought thus far.

"Listen Shillian, you won't escape this time," Robin said and did a spinning dragon kick. Shillian ducked below it and did a hell lancer kick, but Robin blocked it and took a step back.

"Robin, how many times have you said that in our past battles? Yet I escape," Shillian said calmly. The past three weeks had changed Robin, as in the past battles he had suffered injuries. One of them was a scar that went over his eye, but luckily missed it. The slash went deep enough to leave a mark. It left a scar above the eye and the other half was below it. That scar had in fact been a reminder of Robin's past battle with Shillian.

"Well, you won't escape this time. And plus, you're the general of the vampire armies, so if I kill you, the vampiric armies will take a heavy beating," Robin explained calmly. Shillian did a spinning drop kick and Robin ducked below it. Both of them were equal in power and speed, which wasn't surprising. Shillian actually turned out to be the first ever human to be turned into a vampire. Shillian took a confident step forward and did a thrust punch directed at Robin, who flipped out of the way and began to focus his energy. Robin unleashed a barrage of lightning blast on Shillian, but he put up an energy field. The lightning bounced harmlessly off of the shield and Shillian then blasted a red energy beam from his hands.

Robin flew out of the way and unleashed a barrage of golden energy balls. Shillian moved with superhuman speed and leaped into the air. His very movements were a blur and Robin saw wings sprout from his back.

It was those grey bat like wings Robin had, but when his angel side took over the wings turned angelic. Both of them flew towards each other at high speed and began to throw punches at each other with lightning speed. Each punch that they threw at each other was blocked and both seemed to be perfectly matched.

Shillian's fighting style was a little more aggressive than Robin's, but he made up for that with defense.

Robin blocked a thunder lancer punch and countered with a spinning drop kick. Shillian ducked beneath it and threw a punch towards Robin's gut. Robin vanished in a flash of golden light. He reappeared behind Shillian who quickly turned around and swung his fist at Robin. Robin flipped over Shillian with inhuman speed and kicked him in the back of the head while in midair.

Shillian turned around and had a murderous look on his eyes. He threw up his hand and a sharp purple beam of energy flew at Robin.

Robin flipped through the air and the purple energy beam just missed him by millimeters. He landed gracefully on the ground and did a flaming dragon kick which Shillian blocked. The vampire then countered with a dragon paw punch that connected with Robin's face.

"You see, I am the greater power. So why bother fighting me?" Shillian said in a mocking tone.

"Really… Well, in the past three weeks, I have learned a lot from the battles I have endured. Now let show you one of them," Robin said calmly and began to focus his energy. Shillian felt Robin's power skyrocketing through the roof and took a step back. Robin opened his eyes and they were glowing a golden color. Shillian realized what this was and felt a pang of fear, but it was quickly washed away be his anger and pride.

"I have learned to fully control my angelic side and now you're finished," Robin said with a calm tone. Robin flew at a speed that was blinding to Shillian who suddenly felt pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Robin's fist in his stomach.

"Plus my energy has nearly doubled since I last used my angelic side," Robin explained calmly. Shillian took a step back and it felt like his stomach had been crushed from the impact of the fist. He flew into the air and began to focus his energy.

Shillian began to continuously throw purple energy balls at the boy wonder who just stood there waiting for the impact. As the energy balls closed in Robin opened his eyes and looked up at them.

The balls dropped down and exploded on Robin, creating a massive crater. Shillian tried to see if Robin had survived the attack, but his vision was blocked by a large dust cloud.

As the dust cleared, a golden aura could be seen emanating from the crater. Shillian gasped in shock and wonder, since he had put as much energy as he could into that attack. The dust finally cleared and Robin was standing in the centre of the crater seemingly unharmed. He flew up into the air with his very movements a blur for Shillian's eyes. He felt a foot connect with his face and started hurtling towards the ground. Robin moved with unbelievable speed and flew under Shillian.

He then punched Shillian in the spine and then grabbed his leg. Robin began to swing Shillian around. He then released him and Shillian crashed into the dirt ground.

"Looks like I have beaten you again," Robin said calmly. His calm attitude was interrupted by the sound of laughing and he recognized it as Shillian's laughter. Shillian got up from the dirt and brushed his clothing off as he continued to laugh.

"Please. I haven't even begun to fight," Shillian calmly replied. He opened his eyes and they were glowing a green color and Robin felt Shillian's energy steadily increasing.

"This is my greatest power that nobody has seen me use. So you should feel honored for such a privilege," Shillian replied with a calm expression. His entire body began to glow a green color and the earth around him began to shake.

"It allows me to greatly increase my strength for a certain period of time," Shillian explained. He then took a step forward and disappeared with a blur of movement.

Robin then felt himself hurtling to the ground with an intense pain in his face. Robin twisted in the air and landed gracefully on his feet. He leaped into the air, but was quickly intercepted by Shillian. The vampire delivered a knee into Robin' stomach and then punched him across the face. At the moment Shillian was nothing but a green blur of flames that moved with seemingly unbeatable speed. His strength had skyrocketed as well and Robin realized that he was now outclassed in every single way.

The boy wonder got to his feet and brushed the dirt of his clothes, while looking at Shillian who was just staring at him mockingly. The green flames surrounding Shillian disappeared a few seconds later and Robin felt his energy drop back to normal. Shillian seemed to be focusing his energy again and the grey bat like wings unfolded from his back.

"Don't you see, Robin, that no matter what happens, you will lose?" Shillian explained calmly. Robin leaped into the air and unfolded his white angelic wings. He flew towards Shillian with inhuman speed and threw a celestial punch at his enemy, but he caught the fist.

"Maybe you didn't realize, but your energy dropped greatly from the three hits I delivered while at my full power," Shillian explained. He drew back his fist and it began to glow with purple energy. He threw his fist forward, but Robin ducked beneath it and did a high time kick that connected with Shillian's chin.

"Maybe, but it didn't weaken me enough!" Robin shot back with a calm look on his face. He saw the others battling it out in the distance against the vampiric platoon that Shillian had accompanied. Thanks to his training his team were faring well against the vampires.

Shillian flew forward and did a dragon punch combo, but Robin blocked most of the blows, dodging the ones he couldn't. He took advantage of his Shillian's opening and delivered a blazing phoenix kick that sent his opponent crashing into the ground. Shillian unsteadily got to his feet and looked up at Robin with a angered look clearly on his face.

"Know this: You haven't seen the last of me and the vampire god shall rule this universe!" Shillian said. He then disappeared in a flash of purple light and Robin turned to the battle going on below him. He flew down to the lifeless ground that had been dried up long ago. Leo was taking on three vampires with ease. Raven was using her enhanced powers, speed and strength to defeat two vampires.

Robin moved forward with superhuman speed and joined the battle. He blocked a side lancer punch and countered with a backlash kick. The vampire ducked below it and did a drop kick, but Robin flipped over him. Robin then did a spinning roundhouse kick and hit the vampire across the face. His opponent collapsed to the ground and Robin turned to another vampire.

Leo blocked a flash punch and countered with a spinning axel kick that hit the robed vampire across the face. He stumbled and collapsed to the floor out cold. Two more vampires attacked Leo, but he was twice as strong and fast as any of the vampires in the battle. Well, except for Robin and Shillian that is, since those two were strongest vampires alive, not including the vampire god.

Only five vampires remained and they were all attacking Robin with superhuman speed, but in his eyes they were moving in slow motion.

Robin easily blocked a thrust punch and countered with a spinning dragon kick that sent the first vampire crashing into the dirt. Robin ducked below a triple axel kick and sent a bone crushing punch into the stomach of the second vampire. He then turned his attention to the third one and did a double roundhouse kick. The third vampire barely managed to dodge it and countered with a thunder falls kick. Robin easily blocked it and countered with a dragon paw punch with sent his enemy crashing into the dirt.

The final two attacked at the same time, but Robin's movements were a blur and he easily blocked both of their attacks at the same time. Robin countered with his own brutal attacks and sent them both crashing into the dirt. He floated back down to the ground and looked around to see if the others were okay.

All of them seemed fine and Robin looked up at the blood red sky with a determined look in his eyes.

They were located in Mexico at the moment since the fighting had been going badly down there for the angels. They had been losing and Robin and teleported them with a decision to help out the angels. By the time they had gotten there though, all the angels had been killed by the vampire army. The battlefield was scorched and turned into nothing but dead earth.

Life in the ground seemed non existent, but it wasn't surprising with all the battles that had taken place. Robin turned to his group and decided to teleport them back to the trading post to take a breath from the constant fighting. In a flash of golden light they reappeared in the courtyard of the trading post and everything seemed untouched.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Robin said with a calm voice.

"I guess, but I just want to get back to our own time already," Raven replied calmly.

"We'll be able to return one day, hopefully, when this war is finally over," Robin replied calmly.

Suddenly noise was heard from the corridor that connected to the main room. Starfire flew to check it out and a few seconds later and thud was heard. Two shadow vampires emerged from the corridor and stepped forward.

The first one raised its hand and a blue energy shield cut off Robin from the other Titans. Robin had to fight two shadow vampires by himself, while last time he had nearly been defeated by one. A sinister laugh was heard from the other shadow vampire as they got into their fighting stances.

Robin got into his Wu Shu fighting stance and the two shadow vampires went in for the attack.

Robin ducked, dodging below their attacks and countered with a spinning axle kick. The shadow vampire ducked beneath it and punched Robin right in the gut. He took a step back from the blow delivered to his stomach and did a soaring soul kick which the shadow vampires dodged.

Robin leaped into the air and twisted his body so that his boot hit the nearest vampire on his head. He fell to the floor and after a few seconds got back up to his feet. The shadow vampire had shrugged off a lethal attack that could instantly kill humans as if it was nothing.

It should have at least knocked the vampire out, but it seemed that the shadow vampires were almost invincible.

Both vampires attacked simultaneously and Robin blocked a blur of kicks and punches. A flash punch hit Robin across the face and he took a step back. Robin then got out his katana and got into his fighting stance. The two shadow vampires got out scythes similar to that of the grim reaper, only these wear serrated.

"The vampire god has ordered your death, prepare to die!" the first shadow vampire said with a completely emotionless voice.

"Sorry, but I would never surrender to the likes of you," Robin replied and began to focus his energy. Grey bat like wings burst from his back and he began to glow a golden color. His wings then turned white and feathers erupted all over them.

"Now taste my true power!" Robin said and his eyes glowed a brilliant bright golden color. He moved with blinding speed and sent a pure spirit punch into the furthest away shadow vampire's head.

By the time the other vampire turned around, his face had already met with a fist glowing a golden aura. He went flying across the room and crashed into the wall. The other shadow vampire got to his feet and calmly took a step forward.

"It is time you learned why we are called shadow vampires," he said and began to glow a black aura. Darkness seemed to engulf the room and it suddenly became difficult to see. All that could be heard where the sinister laughs of the shadow vampires. Robin could now only see the shadows that seemed to be moving like mist, but only black. The darkness of the shadows even seemed to absorb the golden aura that emanated from Robin.

"How can you fight something you can't see? Admit it, you're defeated!" one of the shadow vampires said. Robin just cocked an eyebrow and flashed his usual cocky smirk.

"Well, you're half right, but not the half that counts," Robin said and flew into the shadows. Punches and grunting could be heard within the cloud of shadows and the vampires quickly flew out.

"How could you fight us without being able to see us?" the first shadow vampire asked with evident confusion.

"Vibrations in the air gave away your location and plus you smell, too. A word of advice: try deodorant," Robin explained with a grin. The shadow vampires seemed to understand the first part, but obviously never heard of deodorant, since it hadn't been invented yet.

Robin went in for the attack and threw volleys of punches and kicks at a speed that even vampires could barely see. The shadow vampires managed to dodge most of the blows, though and blocked the ones that they couldn't.

Robin decided to pick up his speed a little and began to overpower the two shadow vampires with his superior speed. Robin easily knocked them to the floor, but they instantly flipped back onto their feet. Robin had to admit that he would rather be fighting Shillian, Vladimus or Slade right now rather than these guys. Robin got into his Jujitsu stance and waited for them to go in for the attack.

The first shadow vampire attacked and Robin dodged the punch and elbowed the shadow vampire on the back. He then did a spinning hawk kick and knocked his opponent to the other side of the room.

The second shadow vampire tilted his head and decided to go in for a more cautious attack.

It spun through the air in an instant and the spinning kick caught Robin in the face. He took a quick step back and the vampire did a five spinning kick combo. All five kicks caught Robin across the face and he took another step back. The first shadow vampire came up from behind Robin and got him in a headlock.

Robin did a kick that went high enough to go past his own shoulder and hit the vampire in the head. He stepped back and Robin spun out of the way of a blue energy beam from the second shadow vampire. He gracefully landed on his feet and shot out a red energy beam from his mouth. The shadow vampire moved with impressive speed and dodged it.

Robin flapped his white feathery wings and shot into the air. He then glowed a golden color and began to focus his energy. Robin shot out a wave of golden energy from his hands and it hit the closest vampire, who collapsed to the floor and disintegrated into nothing.

The other shadow vampire watched this happen and looked up at the glowing Robin. His eyes were still a pure gold color and energy was practically flowing from him.

"I must complete the mission," the shadow vampire said in an emotionless voice. He leaped into the air and began throwing punches and kicks that would have seemed invisible to a human. Robin was dodging them as if they were moving in slow motion. He was revealing his current maximum power to the shadow vampire.

Robin then caught the next punch and squeezed down on the fist. No bones could be heard popping or straining. It was as if the shadow vampire wasn't even flesh and blood.

"Correct, we are nothing but merely entities created by the vampire god," the shadow vampire replied calmly. His voice showed no strain of pain from the pressure Robin was putting on the fist. The vampire threw another punch, but Robin dodged it and tossed his enemy to the floor.

Robin floated down to the ground and watched the shadow vampire get to his feet. Robin then shot forward with his fists glowing a golden color and slammed his fist into the vampire's stomach. His fist went straight through the stomach, but there was no blood or gore on his hand or coming from the wound. The shadow vampire stepped back and looked at his wound.

"It takes more than that to kill one of the shadow vampires." the Shadow Vampire said with an emotionless voice. Robin lit his hands with golden energy and felt power surging into his fists. He dashed forward and sent waves of empowered punches at the shadow vampire, who exploded from all the empowered punches being used on him. Robin reverted back to his normal form. The energy force field went down and Raven rushed to his side in an instant.

"Robin, are you alright?" she asked with concern edged in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But this war just better end soon because these constant attacks are really starting to annoy me," Robin said and sat down on a nearby chair.

Raven had a sympathetic look on her face, since Robin had done most of the dangerous fighting where the opponents were high in number or extremely powerful. Raven knew that Robin could almost fight this war by himself, but everyone needed help at times. Raven sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulders.

A crack of lightning erupted right from outside the main entrance of the trading post and everyone spun around. A tall man with golden blond hair and white robes stood before them. His eyes seemed to be a mixture of every color possible and Robin could feel energy that went far beyond his own. It was Life, the entity that had created the human race and surrounding species in the universe. He had done so only to find out that he was being used: The vampire god only wanted him to create a food source for his children, the vampire race.

"Hello Robin. We elementals have been watching your fights and we offer a truce," Life said with a calm yet content voice. He then spotted Lightning not far behind Robin. His eyes widened in shock and Robin took a step forward.

"He's a different Lightning, he came with us from the future," Robin explained. He transformed into his angelic form and Life smiled at the sight before him.

"A vampire-angel crossbreed, how interesting," Life said with his usual tone of voice.

"Listen, we'll join forces, but our only goal is to return to our time. So once this war is over, we're leaving," Robin explained in a calm tone.

"Very well, this war would have been over already if Darkness hadn't betrayed us and joined the vampire god," Life said with a grimace on his face. Robin had heard of this elemental from Lucifer, Lightning and Thunder, but had never seen him before.

"Maybe, but I doubt it since the vampire god is a thousand times stronger than Darkness, he is the real threat," Robin answered.

"True, but there is another evil race that has yet to play its part," Life added on calmly. "That of the devil known as Sigorath." Lucifer from this time then appeared behind Life with a distant look on his face.

"How powerful is this Sigorath?" Robin asked in a curious tone.

"The devil is of no threat for another six thousand years," Life answered.

"True, but for us that could be less than a month, maybe even shorter than that," Robin replied with an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry, but the rules forbid me from telling you anymore," Life answered and both he and Lucifer disappeared in a flash of golden lightning.

"I hate that almighty attitude they shove around all the time," Robin grumbled and the others heard with ease.

"I used to be like that, but over the centuries I changed and became what I am today and little thanks to you as well," Lightning told them. Robin just shook his head in frustration and sat down on the sofa that he and Raven had put together.

"Yeah, but why wouldn't he tell us anymore, like who he is and when he'll turn up?" Robin asked with annoyance.

"Because he couldn't, even we elementals must follow rules and one of those is to not to interfere with the fate and future of the living world," Lightning answered calmly and left the main room.

"He knows what will happen, Robin. But the area he had that information in was too heavily guarded," Raven said as she sat down next to him.

"Even my own teammates are starting to keep secrets from me," Robin said and shook his head.

"Well I don't, you know all about my past and my secrets like I know yours," Raven said reassuringly. Robin gave her a gentle smile and leaned back on the sofa that they had made.

"You know, you might want to revert back to normal since those glowing golden eyes can be distracting," Raven said calmly.

Robin focused his energy and he went back to his normal form. It was full vampire except the angelic gene within him and his eyes had changed back to normal. Raven had always found the mismatched eyes very beautiful and intriguing to look at. She loved the chocolate brown and emerald green he had, but some of the other members of the team said that they were distracting at times. What ruined the look would have to be the incredibly deep gash he had gotten and the vampire healing turned it into a scar. Raven guessed that when it came to wounds like deep gashes it had no choice but to leave a mark. It had happened during an early battle against Shillian. When it came to missing body parts or burns of skin, no healing was involved. Only complete regeneration which ensured the safety of the vampire and his life.

It only healed when it came to normal wounds and Raven noticed that in her daydreaming, Robin had fallen asleep. She had to admit when he was asleep, Robin was like another person entirely. He seemed to peaceful, innocent and defenseless whilst asleep.

Raven guessed that was another thing that she liked about Robin. He seemed to be able to be strong, courageous and dependable while awake, but when asleep he seemed to be innocent and had seen nothing that had tainted his heart. Raven had been in his mind and knew that was far from the truth.

His mind had been greatly tainted by all the evil and destruction he had seen over the years. Yet he still fought for the good side and the angelic gene had partially healed the tainted part of his mind. She levitated him of the sofa and she walked to their room with the levitating Robin following. Raven entered their room and placed Robin on the bed. She lied down next to him and quickly fell to sleep next to the boy wonder.

(The Next Day)

Robin opened his eyes and found that he was in his room, but didn't remember how he actually got there. He got out of the bed and put his sunglasses on. He then noticed that Raven had been sleeping besides him. He knelt down and decided to wake her up the way she asked. He placed his lips upon hers and gave her a deep kiss. Raven's eyes fluttered open and she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

He left the kiss and she got up and stretched her muscles.

"Just like I asked," Raven said and leaned into the boy wonder. Robin stroked her hair and then began to smell a smell something cooking from the kitchen. It definitely wasn't Leo's cooking and Lightning or Marcus didn't cook either.

That left Robin with one option and he widened his eyes in horror. Starfire was COOKING, he had to hurry and make up an excuse so that they wouldn't have to suffer later on.

"Raven we have to go Starfire is 'cooking', we have to stop her!" Robin said and watched her eyes widen. Last time they had her cooking, they had ended up with food poisoning for two days straight.

They rushed to the kitchen and dragged a dumbfounded Starfire out of there and waited for Leo to get up since his cooking was better than Robin and Cyborg's combined. Marcus was the next to get up though and his wolf senses could sense their relief. "

Am I interrupting something?" Marcus asked with a cocked eyebrow. They turned to him and stepped out of the way of the kitchen doorway. Marcus then spotted the Tameranian dishes on the worktop.

"Oooh Starfire was going to try and cook us breakfast again, wasn't she?" Marcus said. Robin couldn't hold it in any longer and decided to have a crack at him.

"Well, at least you're not as dumb as a dog," Robin said with a cocky grin. Marcus widened his eyes and turned back to Robin.

"Oh shut up you parasite!" Marcus countered. Robin looked up at Marcus with widened eyes.

"What, you mean you don't know that a vampire is just pure demon essence inhabiting a human body?" Marcus said with a grin.

"Maybe, but at least I don't have dog breath and have table manners like one," Robin shot back. Marcus tried to think of a comeback for that one but failed miserably at doing so.

"Why do I even bother? You always win," Marcus muttered, shaking his head and walking out of the kitchen.

"Why do you have to do that?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't help it, really. Just get this urge to piss him off," Robin replied with a cocky grin. Raven just rolled her eyes and Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Who pissed of wolf boy?" Leo asked with a grin on his face and Robin noticed a claw mark healing on his face.

"I did, we had an insult contest and I won," Robin said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, thanks! Marcus turned me into pincushion thanks to you," Leo added on with an irritated tone.

"Well, you should have just stepped out of the way, shouldn't you?" Robin said with a cocky grin. The grin just grew wider as Leo mentioned the pincushion part and then noticed the apron Leo was wearing.

"Kiss the cook… Hm, I didn't figure you were that kind of person," Robin said with a smirk.

Leo just grumbled and shoved Robin out of the way as he prepared to cook breakfast for the team. Raven left the kitchen, but Robin was in the mood for irritating him. Robin crept up behind Leo while he put ingredients into the mixer. He was about to put the cover on until something happened.

"Can I help?" Robin yelled into Leo's ear. He twitched from the sudden noise and flipped the one switch by mistake. Leo ended up being drenched with the mixture and his eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Hey, what does this do?" Robin asked with a smirk. Leo put his finger on Robin's forehead and pushed Robin off balance.

"What do we do when I'm in the kitchen making food?" Leo asked even though Robin already knew the answer.

"Er, get out," Robin said with a knowing grin and Leo stood there with an expectant look on his face.

"Hey, what does that do?" Robin asked pointing at the stove.

"Get out!" Leo yelled with an angered tone. Robin disappeared in a flash of flames and Leo got to work at preparing breakfast.

'Well Robin needs to release the stress and tension of this war somehow. Pity it had to be me, though,' Leo thought.

Back in the living room Robin had a wide grin on his face and Raven was wondering why Robin was acting like this.

'Guess it has something to do with why Leo was yelling earlier on' Raven thought with a grin threatening to erupt on her face. There was a knock on their door and Lightning got up from the sofa to answer whoever was at the door. Lightning opened the door and he gasped in shock.

"Hello…brother," a dark voice said and Lightning was sent flying into a nearby wall by a blast of energy. Robin jumped to his feet and spotted a robed figure walk into the room.

"Ah, Robin, the vampire god has told me about you," the mysterious figure explained calmly.

"Really. And who might you be?" Robin asked with an edge of caution in his voice. The mysterious figure let out a sinister laugh and Robin got into his fighting stance.

"I am the older brother or Lightning and he calls me Darkness," he replied. The name instantly rang a bell in Robin's mind and he knew that he would have to fight after all.

"You're the one that betrayed Life and joined the vampire god," Robin said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"

You make it sound like a bad thing…oh wait, I forgot I am bad. And besides, evil is so much more fun," Darkness said calmly. He removed the robes and revealed that he was wearing a black leather suit that was made for fighting. Two shadow vampires came up from Darkness and stood as if they were to watch the battle.

"Don't worry, they won't attack unless I say so," Darkness said as if that was supposed to reassure him.

"We better head outside since between the two of us, a more open space would be required," Robin said. Darkness just nodded and the four of them headed for the outside area. Both Robin and Darkness got into their fighting stances and the two shadow vampires stepped back so that they wouldn't get in the way.

"Brace yourself!" Darkness said and in a flash he was flying towards Robin, who quickly flipped out of the way and focused his energy. Wings burst out of Robin's back and they quickly turned white and feathery. His eyes shone a bright golden color and a golden aura lit up and a gold tinted shockwave ensued.

"Well, I've never actually seen a power like that, yours are definitely of the first sign…no even more so," Darkness said calmly. Electric sparks flew off Robin's body and into his aura and his power began to skyrocket. Darkness cocked an eyebrow and realized that he had never expected the first signs power to reach such a limit. Robin flashed forward and punched Darkness in the stomach.

Robin then sent an uppercut to his chin and Darkness went flying into the air. He twisted his body and landed gracefully on his feet. Darkness flew forward and punched Robin across the face.

Robin took a couple of steps back and looked up at his opponent.

"You think you can beat me, the god of evil!" Darkness yelled and began to throw a volley of punches at Robin. He dodged and weaved around the attacks that Darkness was throwing at him and did a hurricane kick. Darkness blocked it and countered with a double rising kick that hit him in the side of the face.

Robin stepped back and then shot out a blast from his hands that was part energy and part lightning. A combined blast of his vampiric and angel abilities, but Darkness tossed the energy blast to the side with ease. Darkness felt a severe burning sensation in his hand, but ignored it so no weakness would show. Darkness began to focus his energy and the sky darkened. The surrounding area seemed to be engulfed in blackness.

"Feel the power of what Darkness truly holds that the light cannot!" Darkness said and Robin took a step back. The boy wonder focused his energy and the golden light was brighter than ever, trying to chase away the darkness.

"Yes, increase your power attempt to overpower me and this fight will help decide the outcome of this way!" Darkness said and took a step forward. Robin strained to keep the blackness that was emanating from Darkness away from him, since he felt that a touch from it could be deadly. Robin put more effort into pushing back the dark with the light of his aura and Darkness widened his eyes.

'This is impossible! He is forcing back the darkness!' Darkness thought and it was clear that the light was pushing back the dark. Darkness let out a black energy blast and it hit Robin right in the chest. He fell to the floor, but quickly flipped himself up to his feet. Robin saw Darkness flying into the red purple and black tinted sky.

"Now I will show you the true horrors of my powers, prepare to die!" Darkness yelled and began to focus his energy. He raised his fist into the air and unclenched it. Robin felt an energy build up in the sky and turned around to see some kind of vortex growing.

"Yes! Soon you'll be sucked into it, it'll keep eating until there is nothing left if I don't die or stop it myself!" Darkness yelled. Robin started to feel the suction of the vortex trying to pull him up. He used his angelic powers to protect his friends and the trading post from the vortex.

"So if defeating you is the only way to stop it then so be it!" Robin said and flew up into the sky towards Darkness.

'What, he must be stronger than I realized if he can resist the pull of the Vortex;' Darkness thought. He got into his fighting stance and blocked a soul punch from Robin and countered with a drop kick. Robin ducked beneath it and delivered a punch into Darkness's gut.

Darkness floated back a little and then did a spinning axle kick, but Robin blocked it and threw another punch at his opponent. Darkness ducked below it and did a spinning backhand punch that hit Robin across the face. He floated back a few feet and drew out his Katana while Darkness drew out a sword with demonic markings. It was beautiful in every way a sword could be and looked pretty heavy as well. It had embedded rubies as the eyes for the ram's skull that served as a demon symbol. Robin shook of his admiration for the sword, which had to be the most beautiful one Robin had ever seen.

"You like this, don't you? Well, I'm sure you won't mind dying by this blade," Darkness said with a sinister tone. Robin got into his fighting stance and Darkness got into his. They rushed towards each other and the swords clashed, sparks erupting as they made contact.

"You've definitely grown stronger in all the battles you've been in," Darkness said with a smirk. Robin did an overhead swing, but Darkness ducked below it and floated backwards.

"Hey, what would the world do without me?" Robin said with a cocky grin. Darkness did a spinning slash, but Robin blocked it with his katana.

"Well, it would probably make things a lot easier for the vampire god," Darkness replied calmly. Robin just cocked an eyebrow and did a vertical lance slash that caught Darkness across the side of the face. He felt the gash and his face darkened even more. He looked at his hand and saw purple and black liquid on his hands which served as his blood.

"You'll pay for that!" Darkness said and the gashed closed up leaving no trace of it behind. Darkness flashed forward doing several slashes a second, but Robin dodged or blocked each one that was thrown at him. He then stabbed his opponent in the chest and Darkness looked down at the sword that had impaled him.

"You're becoming really irritating." Darkness said with a heavy hint of malice in his voice.

Robin pulled the sword out and the wound healed up a few moments later. They both swung their swords at each other and they clashed once again. They then began to put as much force into it as they could, but found that they couldn't overpower each other. Suddenly both swords snapped in half and Darkness and Robin grunted in annoyance.

"Damn, I hate it when that happens!" they both said together.

They both stared at each other, but the silence was quickly broken as they began to fight with their fists once again. They blocked each attack that was thrown at them and their speed was incredible to watch. Robin did a hurricane kick and hit Darkness in the torso area.

"I'm really tiring of this fight. It is time I ended it for good," Darkness said and moved forward with incredible speed. Robin flew out of the way and focused his energy. Raven ran out of the building and Robin realized that he forgot to put up a force field to stop anyone interfering in this battle. She threw black energy bolts at Darkness, but he just flicked them away with ease with a bored look on his face. Raven encased him in black energy, but with a simple twitch Darkness broke the energy away from him.

"Raven! Get back inside, I can take care of this!" Robin yelled with a desperate tone in his voice. She frowned and threw more energy bolts at Darkness, but he flicked them out of the way and threw one back at her. Robin moved with blinding speed and grabbed Raven and pushed her out of the way. The energy bolt hit Robin in the back and he winced slightly since he was hoping he could dodge it. Robin flew up into the air and the two went back into battle.

Robin did a spinning thrust punch, but Darkness blocked it and did a backhand fist across his face.

Robin empowered his punches with golden energy and lightning. He did a soul spin punch, hitting Darkness across the face and an energy explosion erupted from the fist, which sent his opponent crashing to the ground. Darkness climbed to his feet and began to focus his energy. He opened his mouth and a black and purple energy beam shot out of it.

Robin moved with inhuman speed and dodged it and flew towards Darkness with blinding speed. Robin did a twin lances kick and hit Darkness across the side of the face, sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

Robin had to admit that his resilience was strong, since any other opponent would have been downed from a powerful kick like that. Robin heard a laughing sound coming from the tree and it was no doubt Darkness. A dark blue explosion sent the remaining rubble of the tree flying everywhere. Darkness flew up into the sky and began to focus his energy. Robin felt a power surge.

"Now is the time of your demise, I hope you beg so your death will be all the sweeter to watch!" Darkness said with a gleeful tone. The other members of the team rushed outside and saw a horrifying sight before them.

"Ah everyone is here! So prepare to die, this has gone on long enough!" Darkness yelled.

Robin set up a force field as he felt the suction of the vortex grow steadily stronger. His angelic powers could only protect his friends from a certain amount of pull from the vortex. Robin saw Darkness's muscles bulge and grow with power. Robin knew that the only thing protecting them at the moment was the force field and he put more energy into it.

"How do we stop something like that?" Marcus yelled with a slightly panicked tone of voice.

Darkness was just laughing his head off at the sight before him and that laugh was starting to get on Robin's nerves.

"Yes, this is the end of you fools! And with you gone we only have to deal with the angels," Darkness said. The force field started to bend from the increased suction of the vortex and Robin struggled to keep it from collapsing.

"Robin, me and Starfire will distract him while power up a blast," Leo said and he and Starfire flew out the force field.

"No, get back here!" Robin yelled, since he knew they were no match for Darkness. Raven looked up at the sight of Robin doing his best to protect them and then saw Leo and Starfire fighting Darkness. He was blocking both their attacks as if they were moving in slow motion, but his attention had left Robin.

"Robin! Now's your chance, blast him!" Raven said with a nervous tone of voice. Robin began to focus his energy and began. Combining his vampiric and angelic energy into one, he raised his hand and aimed it at Darkness. A golden and dark blue energy ball began to grow from his hand.

"Lightning! Darkness is only toying with them, they need your help!" Robin said and Lightning looked at him.

"Right, I'm on it," Lightning said and flew up to help Leo and Starfire. Now Darkness was blocking attacks from three different people and making it look easy. Robin's energy ball was now the size of a beach ball and growing larger every second.

"Shouldn't that be enough to stop him?" Raven asked with a nervous tone. Robin took a quick look at Raven and looked back at the battle in the sky.

"Not with what I have planned," Robin answered calmly. The energy ball was now larger than a car and Robin knew it was ready.

"Hey guys, get out of the way now!" Robin yelled and prepared to fire the energy ball.

Darkness then got Leo in a headlock and the other two stopped fighting in fear that they would hit Leo.

"Go ahead! Fire and I take this one here with me," Darkness said with an evil glint in his voice. Robin's eyes widened and hesitated, but then realized that he wouldn't fire with his creator at the price.

"Don't be a fool! Fire the blast and kill him, forget about me!" Leo yelled, but then an idea struck him. Leo then shot his leg back as hard as he could and hit Darkness right in-between the legs. Darkness grunted in pain and released Leo, who quickly flew out of the way. Robin smirked and fired the giant energy ball at his enemy. Darkness widened his eyes as the blast hit him and exploded. The blast sent him flying towards the vortex.

"Know this Robin, I will return and destroy you all!" Darkness screamed as he entered the vortex. It swallowed him up and it disappeared into nothing. The others landed to the ground and watched as Robin dropped to his knees from exhaustion. Lightning looked shocked that Robin had actually beaten Darkness but barely.

"I can't believe It. Darkness is dead, the god of evil is dead!" Lightning murmured and a relieved expression lit up on his face.

"Evil never dies… it just rests a while," Robin said and walked back into the trading post.

The others followed him and quickly spotted him on the coach. Robin knew that they were out of danger for now, since Darkness was gone and the shadow priests left as Darkness flew into the vortex. Raven sat down next to him and felt his relieve at the result of the battle against Darkness.

Someone knocked on the door and Robin looked up with tired eyes. They were still golden, but it was easy to tell he had put a lot into that one energy blast. Leo walked to the door and opened it and he took a step back. Life walked in and he was followed by six powerful looking angels.

"Hm, I see that you have defeated Darkness, such a thing has never been done," Life said with a gentle look on his face.

"What do you want now Life, I'm sure you didn't come just to congratulate me," Robin said with a calm tone of voice. It was obvious that Robin didn't like Life, but put up with him just fine.

"Perceptive as always. Well, we need your help attacking the vampire god's fortress," Life explained calmly. Robin raised an eyebrow and got to hi feet.

"Wait, you mean the war is nearly over?" Robin said with a curious tone.

"Yes, all vampiric forces have been eliminated except for those in the main fortress," Life explained.

"Fine, I'll help. But after this over we're gone, clear?" Robin said with a bored tone.

"Crystal, but this will be a turning point for the entire world if we win," Life said and he walked out of the trading post. Robin had his group follow them and saw the floating fortress in the distance. He then noticed at least five hundred more angels next to Life and realized that this would be an incredibly dangerous battle.

"Well, I hope you're ready," he said and then, in a flash of golden and silver light, the other elementals appeared.

Life, Light, Thunder, Lightning, Lucifer, Time, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice and Energy were all there, the entire race of elementals were going into battle.

"This battle we cannot lose, is everyone ready?" Life asked calmly. Everyone nodded their agreements and flew into the air. Those who couldn't fly were lifted by someone so that they could get to the flying fortress. They flew at amazing speeds and within minutes they landed on the courtyard of the flying fortress. They were met face to face with a few dozen vampires, but they all had incredibly high power levels. None of them were higher than Shillian, though, and Robin could sense him somewhere in the fortress.

The vampires attacked with great speed and the angels met them blow for punishing blow. The army that Life had amassed started to split up into different groups. Robin went off with Leo, Marcus, Raven and four angels.

"Okay, we're going after Shillian, probably the strongest vampire here besides the vampire god himself," Robin explained calmly. He burst through the ceiling and the others quickly followed him. Robin could feel that Shillian was nearby and an explosion erupted in the distance. They reached an large room with satanic paintings on the walls and glowing symbols on the ceiling. The floor, walls and ceiling seemed to be coated with blood and Robin felt a disgust at whoever decorated with this style.

The largest painting was on the ceiling, it appeared to dictate the devil god Sigorath. He was muscled with black feathered wings, horns at the sides of his head. Black and crimson marks on his chest and face, a third eye and claws for nails, black spiky hair and silver eyes.

"Hey, he sort of looks like you," Leo said with a cocked eyebrow.

"That's ridiculous Leo," Robin said with an annoyed tone. He took a closer look at the painting and realized that Leo was right; Sigorath looked a lot like Robin. But what could that mean?

"Ah, so the vermin has arrived!" a familiar voice said and Robin spun around to see Shillian.

"I see you're interested in Sigorath, the original ruler of hell, who disappeared without a trace after the war between heaven and hell," Shillian explained calmly.

"I bet this is your room, isn't it?" Robin said with a disgusted tone.

"I'm so glad you noticed, I hope you like it," Shillian replied with a giddy tone. Robin then noticed a familiar looking vampire behind Shillian.

"Vladimus, go and inform the vampire god that I have confronted Robin," Shillian said. Vladimus bowed and disappeared in a flash of purple and dark blue light.

"Now that this weakling is out of the way, the final battle between us can begin." Shillian said with a sinister tone. Robin felt slightly nervous since Shillian's power could easily match Darkness' so this fight was going to be just as difficult.

"Guys, you better go ahead without me, you'll only get in the way of this fight," Robin said. The others nodded and left the satanically decorated room.

"I heard you defeated Darkness, but that is no great feat, I could accomplish that task just as you," Shillian said in a dark tone. Robin knew he was telling the truth since both of them were equal in power, no matter how strong Robin became. Shillian read his thoughts had a sneer appeared across his face.

"Probably because I have the ability to match my opponents power, well except for that of the vampire god, since if I tried to generate that kind of power, I would surely be overwhelmed," Shillian explained. Robin cocked an eyebrow at what Shillian just said and realized that he was already powerful for a vampire, but that ability just made him stronger. They both took their fighting stances and prepared for their final battle between each other.

"Only one of us will leave this room," Shillian said and began to look for an opening in Robin's defense.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Robin replied with a smirk. They both went in for the attack and Robin did a spinning lance fist, but Shillian blocked it and countered with a spinning backhand fist, but Robin ducked below it. He then punched Shillian in the stomach and the vampire then elbowed Robin on the back. The boy wonder swept his opponent's feet out and knocked Shillian to the floor. They both flipped back to their feet and both did a power hammer fist that collided.

Robin did a spinning twister kick and Shillian ducked below it and did a spinning devil kick, but Robin flipped out of the way.

He threw a lightning blast at Shillian, but he cancelled it out with his own energy blast. The shockwave shock the entire fortress and Robin and Shillian struggled to stay on their feet.

Shillian moved forward with inhuman speed and Robin flew up into the air with his enemy quickly following. Shillian did a demon claw punch, but Robin blocked it and countered with a backhand fist that hit the vampire across the face. He went back a few feet and then began to glow a dark green color. Robin focused his energy and began to glow a golden color.

"I guess that counts as a good enough warm up," Shillian said with a smirk. Robin nodded with his usual cocky grin on his face. They flew towards each other with blinding speed and Robin did a spinning thrust uppercut, but Shillian blocked it and did a force slam fist that hit him in the ribs. Shillian elbowed him on the back and he went crashing to the floor. The vampire floated down to the floor and Robin leaped to feet.

Shillian did a blazing crucifix kick, but Robin ducked below that and did a high time kick that hit his opponent at the chin. He took a step back and shook his head.

"You've got a real snap in those kicks," the vampire said with a grin and got into his fighting stance. Robin got into his and started to search for an opening in his enemy's defense. Shillian did the same, but neither could find an opening to exploit.

Shillian went in for the attack first and did a spinning thrust punch, but Robin dodged it and countered with a twin souls punch that hit Shillian in the stomach. Robin followed that up with a spinning lance kick that sent him crashing into the nearby wall. A few moments later Shillian calmly climbed out of the rubble with an extremely cocky grin on his face.

"Not bad. But you'll have to hit me a lot harder than that," Shillian said and flew forward with blinding speed. Robin felt a fist make contact with his face and went crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Robin shook his head and climbed out of the rubble, hiding the pain he felt from the attack. They both began to focus their energies and they spread their wings. Robin's beautiful white feathered wings and Shillian's bat like grey wings that could either belong to a devil or vampire.

They both threw energy beams, but they collided and caused a massive explosion that shook the fortress to its core.

**(Scene Change)**

"Man, I know those energies anywhere. Robin and Shillian will tear this place apart if it continues at this rate." Leo said with a nervous tone.

"What's happening in their fight down there?" Raven asked nervously. Leo turned to face the rest of the group and had a serious face on.

"Well, Robin and Shillian have unleashed their full powers and are fighting full force," Leo explained vaguely.

"We figured that much, but who's winning the fight?" Raven asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"That I don't know, but it's really intense and Robin knew that, which is why he asked us to leave. We would have only gotten in the way," Leo answered calmly. Then a group of vampires burst through the ceiling and attacked Leo's group. He had to take on two powerful vampires at the same time, but the angels with them quickly jumped into the fight. Blows were exchanged and another explosion shook the fortress. Leo did a spinning domination kick that knocked the first vampire through a wall. He blocked the attack that the second one threw at him and countered with a spinning uppercut.

**(Scene Change)**

Robin threw Shillian to the other side of the room, but he twisted through the air and his feet landed on the wall. He propelled himself back at Robin and delivered a thrust punch across the side of his face. Robin fell to the floor, but swept his feet out and knocked Shillian to the blood coated floor.

Robin flipped himself to his feet and did a double roundhouse kick, which Shillian blocked as he got to his feet. He punched Robin in the gut and flew up into the air and used his telekinesis to open a hole in the centre of the room.

"That's a controlled black hole down there," Shillian explained with a calm voice. He floated back down to the ground and landed back on the floor.

"You know, Darkness tried something similar to that," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but he is locked away in the dark dimension while this one leads to either oblivion or being stranded in another time," Shillian explained with an evil glint in his voice. Robin moved forward with blinding speed and did a spinning dragon kick, but Shillian blocked it and did a spinning fang kick. Robin blocked it and did a spinning lightning backhand fist that hit the vampire across the face. Flashes of lightning erupted from Robin's fist and caught Shillian across the face.

The burnt off skin quickly healed and a grin spread across his face.

"This fight's definitely going to be interesting. I never feel more alive than when I'm fighting a strong opponent," Shillian said.

"Same here, there's nothing better than that in this world," Robin replied and they got in their fighting stances. Shillian made the first move and did a spinning Longinus kick, but Robin dodged it. Robin did a twin flash punch that hit Shillian in the stomach and sent him flying across the room. The punch was more powerful than usual, since lightning had decided to erupt out of his fist at the time and definitely caused more damage as well. Robin waited for Shillian to climb out of the rubble, but he never did.

"That hurt," a voice said from behind him and Robin turned around to see none other than Shillian, who did a backhand fist that sent Robin spinning to the floor of the blood coated room. The boy wonder climbed to his feet, but as he got up his face had met with Shillian's fist and he fell to the floor. Robin flipped himself up to his feet again and dodged a spinning axel kick that Shillian threw at him. He did a triple kick combo, but Shillian blocked it and did his blazing dragon fist combo, which Robin blocked. He countered with a spinning twin crash kick, which sent Shillian spinning to the floor.

Shillian got to his feet and did a force thrust punch that hit Robin across the face and sent him back a few feet, but managed to stop himself from falling to the ground. Robin ran forward with superhuman speed and did a ten punch combo, but Shillian blocked the ones he could and dodged the rest of them.

The vampire flew backwards with Robin quickly chasing after him. Shillian unleashed a barrage of energy attacks, but Robin flew out of the way and sent the ones he couldn't dodge right back at his opponent. Shillian flew up in the air and Robin flew up after him. The vampire threw an energy ball at him, but Robin didn't have time to dodge it. He shielded himself with his arms and the ball exploded right in his face.

As the dust cleared, Shillian saw that Robin was still alive, but his arms were severely burnt and his face's skin had been burnt off. The skin quickly healed up and there wasn't a mark left.

"I'm surprised you actually survived that attack of mine, well there's a first time for everything isn't there," Shillian said with a grin on his face. Robin floated up in the air until he was at eye level with his enemy. An explosion ran out across the room and flames caught Shillian across the face and burnt most of his skin off. Shillian screamed in pain and Robin saw his chance. He moved forward with inhuman speed and delivered a force punch on his back that sent him hurtling towards the hole in the centre of the room.

"No! This will not be my fate, I must win!" Shillian screamed and the black hole sucked him up. And the hole in the floor closed after him.

"Now that Shillian is dead, I guess it is time I turned my attentions to the vampire god," Robin said and teleported out of the room. He emerged next to Life and the survivors of the battle, who stood outside the door to the throne room of the vampire god. Life and all the elementals were there and his team was there as well.

"Robin, what happened to Shillian?" Leo asked calmly with a cocked eyebrow.

"He's dead. So this is it, the final battle to win this war…the legendary war between vampires and angels," Robin said. Life took a step forward and raised his arm. With a slight flick of his finger the massive doors were sent crashing down.

"Your time is up, all your forces have been destroyed and you will be next," Life said and the elementals nodded in agreement.

"Vladimus, you must leave and stay in hiding until the time is right. Now go!" the Vampire god said calmly as he got up from his throne.

"Yes, my lord," Vladimus replied and flew out of the castle, but no one bothered to stop him.

"Yes, my armies may be dead, but there are still a few vampires alive in the world and your armies have died in this battle as well," the vampire god said calmly.

They all went in for the attack at the same time with blinding speed and the vampire god crossed his arms with a bored look on his face. He was dodging everyone of their attacks with speed that they could barely keep up with. He grabbed Earth and swung him into wind and they went crashing to the floor. He blocked an attack from Thunder and tossed him into Lightning and they went flying through the wall and out of the fortress.

Energy threw dozens of energy beams at the vampire god and they exploded on his body, but he didn't even flinch from the impact of the attacks.

Ice threw an ice beam that froze the vampire god, but with a simple twitch of his body thousands of ice shards went flying everywhere.

"You're all pathetic. You can't even scratch me!" the vampire god said and deflected am massive towering snake made out of fire. Fire stood in shook as he saw one of his most powerful attacks thrown aside as if it was nothing.

'So this is the vampire god's power. How are we supposed to beat someone like him?' Robin thought. He sent a bolt of Lightning mixed with angelic energy at the vampire god, but he simply flicked it aside as if it was nothing. Life flew up into the air and sent a twin souls punch across the vampire god's face.

He didn't even flinch, let alone look in pain from that attack and punched Life straight in the stomach. Energy and Fire mixed their most powerful attack and sent a giant beam of energy and flame at the vampire god. He let it hit him and there wasn't even a mark on him. Earth got up, helping Wind to her feet and they both flew up into the air. The vampire god waved his hand at Earth and he quickly burst into flames.

Wind looked on in shock as her friend died in an instant against the might of the vampire god, who burst out in laugher. It was obvious that he was having the time of his life pummeling the entire group that was fighting him. Wind had had enough and sent shockwaves of wind that seemed to have razor sharp edges, but he didn't even feel it. His eyes glowed a black color and a shockwave of energy sent her crashing to the ground on the throne room.

"Robin, what do we do? He's too powerful!" Raven said sounding incredibly scared at the monster that had been beating them to a pulp. Lucifer flew up into the air and opened his third eye and let loose a massive beam of energy that the vampire god sent crashing into the nearby wall. He moved forward with speed that seemed impossible to any creature and punched Lucifer across the face and sent him flying through a hole in the wall and hurtling out of the castle.

Now only Life, Light, Energy, Fire, Wind, Ice, Time and Water were left out of the elementals. Time flew into the air and slowed down time for the others. He may have slowed down time but the vampire god was still moving at speeds that were impossible to follow. He grabbed Time by the throat and gave a small squeeze, which severed Time's head from the rest of his body.

The vampire god tossed Time's dead body down and floated to the floor of the throne room. Robin rushed forward with inhuman speed and kicked the vampire god across the face, but he didn't even blink. He grabbed Robin's foot and slammed his fist into Robin's face. The boy wonder went hurtling across the throne room and crashed right into the throne.

Robin shook his head as his vision blurred from that single punch from the vampire god. His power was unbelievable and Robin began to wonder how he was supposed to beat the vampire god in the prophecy. Raven threw beams of black energy at the vampire god, but he didn't even feel them. Fire created a giant cobra made out of flames and it swallowed the vampire god up.

An instant later the giant Cobra exploded and the vampire god emerged out of the flames of hell. He flew towards the flames with incredible speed and grabbed Fire and got him in a headlock. With a simple twist he snapped Fire's neck and tossed his body across the room. Water, Ice and Energy combined their powers and sent a massive beam of energy at the vampire god, who was walking towards them calmly. When the beam struck the vampire god, a massive explosion occurred.

"Is it over?" Ice said with a nervous look in his eyes. Life walked up to them and then they saw the vampire god calmly walking out of the flames. He didn't have a scratch on his body and had a mocking grin on his face. Ice and Water rushed forward and attacked with a volley of different attacks, but he easily dodged them. He punched Water across the face and he heard her neck snap from the power of the punch.

He grabbed Ice and kneed him in the stomach and Ice screamed out in pain. Then the Vampire god shoved his hand into his back and tore out his spine.

"Look's like it's only us left now," Energy said with a grim smile as he looked at Life.

"Yes. Robin, you and your group stay back, you don't stand a chance against the vampire god," Life said. He and Energy stepped forward and attacked the vampire god with everything they had but the he was just too fast for them to even catch up with.

The vampire god grabbed Energy and slammed his fist into the elemental's chest. He screamed in pain and then the vampire god tore out Energy's heart and tossed the dead body to the floor.

"Now it is just you and me, Life! You didn't stand a chance with the others, so now you're finished!" the vampire god yelled with glee.

Life did a fifteen punch combo, but the vampire god dodged them with ease and slammed his fist into Life's ribs. The vampire god then did a spinning hurricane kick and sent Life flying across the throne room.

"You fool! You're so easy to beat!" the Vampire god said with a smug look on his face.

"No! This can't be how it ends, I won't let it end like this!" Life said and climbed to his feet. He then focused his energy and began to glow a bright golden and silver color. Robin saw that Life didn't have much fight left in him and got to his feet.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me. Face it, you've lost." the Vampire god said and the shadows surrounding him grew larger.

"Everyone is counting on me to win…brothers, sisters, I need your help, lend me your power!" Life said and ghost images of all the dead elementals appeared behind him and put their hands on his back. Power surged though Life and he jumped to his feet and began to focus his energy.

The vampire god widened his eyes as he saw the ghost images of the dead elementals behind Life and felt his power skyrocket.

"No, you will never beat me, no matter how much energy you have!" the vampire god snarled and took a step forward.

"True, but this just isn't just my energy, but that of the elementals you've killed. Now taste the power of all the elements combined into one!" Life yelled. He then unleashed a giant blast and it went straight for the vampire god. The blast engulfed the him and Life fell to the floor with all his energy gone.

The blast had destroyed the vampire god completely and he uttered one last promise of destruction.

"The god shall rise again with the birth of a newborn with the strength of an elder and the blood moon shall rise, eternal darkness shall engulf the world. And with the rise of the vampire god, the first sign shall step forward to protect the light, but if he shall fail the universe shall fall to darkness!" the vampire god spoke his last words. Robin knew it as the prophecy of his return and he felt that maybe there was hope for the universe after all.

Robin ran up to the body of Life and saw that he had died from that final blast as he sacrificed his own life force along with the energy of all the elementals to finally put an end to the vampire god.

Lucifer teleported inside the room and saw the dead bodies of all the elementals on the floor. He looked around, but couldn't see the vampire god, only Robin and his group. Lightning and Thunder were at Lucifer's side and they looked just as shocked at the sight of all the dead elementals.

"I think it's time we got you six home," Lucifer said with a voice full of grief and sadness.

Robin got up and left the body of Life. Lucifer teleported them all back to the trading post. When they reappeared, they found that they were right in front of the T-ship. It had been fully repaired and Lucifer opened a time hole for them.

"That portal leads back to the moment the planet needed you most, it is the time you came from. Without you the planet will die, so go!" Lucifer explained. They climbed into the T-Ship and Robin took a last look at Lucifer.

"Well, see you in the future Lucifer! And stay out of trouble, okay?" Robin said and the cockpits closed. The T-ship lifted off and flew through the time portal. They reemerged in Earth's orbit and they flew down for a landing. Robin then noticed a flying fortress and the city in ruins.

The sun was down and a figure walked out of a large fire. He spotted Lucifer on the ground who looked severely beaten. Robin saw Cyborg, Slade and Thunder in a look of shock. Robin recognized the figure that walked out of the flames as Darkness and landed the T-ship behind Cyborg and the others. The cockpits opened and the team jumped out of the T-Ship.

"Darkness! So you finally returned!" Robin yelled.

Darkness looked up and as soon as he saw Robin, a look of rage entering his face.

"You! How are you here!" Darkness yelled.

"So you do remember me. But this time you'll die at my hands." Robin said and they got into their fighting stances.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter: Reign of Darkness

Author's notes: Sorry about the confusion there folks but I haven't ended Blood Oath, I don't plan to end it for a while yet. I thought I should put the end up on the end of every chapter but I won't to spare you guys the confusion. Since this is rated M I am thinking of putting more romance in it so when you read this just tell me what you think of me putting a Lemon on the story.


	13. Reign Of Darkness

**Midnight blue raven**: Is Sigorath Robin, well you will have to find out in the sequel

**Sabaoth**: Yeah mine is in no way a rip off, maybe I'll talk to Darkmoon knight about it

**Perilaxis:** glad you like the action and I put in a little more romance for you

**Dlsky: **Well I like my chapters long, i think you missed a couple of bits in the chapter.

**REIGN OF DARKNESS**

The entire group had received a major pummeling at the hands of the Darkness, but he wasn't even half that powerful four thousand years ago. Robin and the rest of them had been forced to retreat to Titans tower. Since Slade's headquarters had been overrun, Robin had allowed Slade to stay in the tower for now.

The others weren't happy with it and neither was Robin, but Slade would be a big help against Darkness, since his power of fire seemed to grow after each fight. Slade said they would postpone their rivalry until all this was over. Robin just forgot to mention that he was far more powerful than Slade at the moment. The team that had been with him during the war wasn't happy to find out that the world's population had been transformed into servants of Darkness.

"Darkness is definitely more powerful than when I fought him last time," Robin mumbled.

The remaining Titans that hadn't been infected by the mist had listened closely to the story that Robin had to tell them. Saying they were surprised was a major understatement at the least. Slade was around to listen to the story and seemed vaguely interested in it, but he remained silent. When Robin spoke of Sigorath the devil god, Slade seemed slightly more interested in the story that Robin had to tell.

"Sigorath a devil god, how interesting… but what about this vampire god?" Slade asked calmly. Robin looked at him and felt an urge of hatred for the cold man.

"The vampire god is our current problem. Sigorath isn't involved in this prophecy, so we just have to worry about the vampire god," Robin replied. The tower was now under level ten security so that nothing could get in. They had occasionally heard thuds of blood thirsty civilians outside trying to get in. Robin could still sense that Darkness was out his floating palace alongside his four most loyal minions.

"Leo, can you contact the angels and tell them we need their help?" Robin asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah. And I'll contact the Werewolves as well and see if they can help, hopefully some of them managed to avoid that mist," Leo replied and left the main room. Robin and Slade had hacked into the security cameras all over the city to see if they could find any humans not infected by the mist. So far their search had proved to be futile, but both of them were as stubborn as hell and didn't know when to quit.

"Wait, over there, look!" Slade said in his emotionless tone. Robin looked to where he was pointing and sure enough a group of five humans were running from a horde of mist infected people. A couple of them had guns and fired to keep them at bay.

"You guys go out and help them! But be careful," Lucifer told them. Robin nodded and got up from his chair. Slade got up from his and followed the boy wonder. Lucifer and all the others in the room watched them leave and Raven had a worried look on her face. She didn't trust Slade being with Robin, but those two would make a good team if they didn't absolutely hate each other.

Robin and Slade flew up into the air from the roof and the air felt a lot heavier than usual. Robin got out his communicator and called the tower. When the call was answered, Raven's face appeared on the screen.

"Raven, I need you to contact the Justice League, we might need their help on this one," Robin said and cancelled the call. He and Slade landed in the middle of a deserted street and looked around at their surroundings, but found no one.

A single man ran down the street with a pistol in his hands. He was firing at the small crowd of people following him. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He had leather gloves on and sunglasses that were completely black. One of the infected civilians leaped at him, but he flipped out the way and put a bullet into the blood thirsty creatures head.

"Hey, over here!" Robin yelled and motioned the man to over to them. They noticed that the survivor was actually a teenager who looked about seventeen at the most. He ran up to Robin and Slade and he definitely looked exhausted.

"You're Robin, right? What the hell is happening here?" he asked with an exhausted expression on his face. Robin took a look at his two pistols and saw that they were custom made and good design as well. He looked at the approaching swarm of infected humans and decided it was time to get out of there. He tried flying, but found that the some kind of magical seal was stopping him.

"We're in trouble. That's why you could barely get here: an anti-flying spell! As soon as we landed we couldn't get back in the air," Robin explained with a nervous tone.

"Well here's an idea: run!" Slade said and the other two quickly agreed. They ran down the street and Robin was pulling ahead, dragging the survivor along with him. Slade used his flame powers to push himself across the streets faster than any human could run.

They turned around a corner and Slade shot flames from his hand, which blocked the path for the mist infected humans.

"That should hold them off for a while," Slade said with his usual calm voice.

"Yeah, but what about them?" the survivor said with a nervous voice. Robin turned around to see a wall of them. There must have been a couple of hundred just standing there, watching them. That only lasted a couple of seconds, though, as they all started to charge towards the three of them. Robin spotted a skyscraper with the main door open and he ran for it. Slade and the survivor quickly followed and entered the building. They slammed the door shut and Slade got out his bo-staff. He jammed it between the handles and a torch came out of the wrist of his suit. Just then a lot of things slammed on the other side of the door and Slade began to meld them to make it tougher to break through.

"That should hold them, but I don't know how long, though," Slade said when he was finished. More heavy slamming hit the door and they realized it wouldn't hold for very long. They ran down the corridor and found that it split in three different directions.

"Split up and we'll meet on the roof," Robin said they nodded. They ran in different directions and Robin quickly came across a flight of stairs. He ran up and then heard a heavy crash coming from the min area.Then he heard something like thunder, but soon realized that it was hundreds of people coming his way. Robin ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him and hoped that the other two made it to the roof. He looked up while running and saw what looked like an endless stairway.

Robin may have been able to move with inhuman speed, but that was only at short bursts and plus the magical seal on the city was stopping him from using his vampiric abilities. Robin glanced behind him and spotted that the coast was clear, but he could tell that they were getting closer.

'Damn it legs, I need to go faster!' Robin thought and put everything he had into running at top speed. As he was running down the stairs he noticed two of them coming down.

"Oh, give me a break!" Robin moaned and as he was running by a open door, a mist infected human leaped at him. He ducked below his opponent and the infected human went falling over the ledge. Robin didn't let that distract him and continued to run up the stairs. The first one reached him and he did a spinning axle kick that sent it tumbling down the stairs. Robin just shoved the second one out of the way and continued to run up the stairs.

He heard gunshots coming somewhere from the building and it was probably that survivor he and Slade had found earlier on. Robin ran past a closed door with something hitting its fist against it and sensed another infected human behind it.

"Man, they're all over the place!" Robin mumbled and looked down to see at least fifty infected humans two floors down. They were catching up slowly, though, and they definitely moved faster than an olympic runner. Robin was nearing the top floor and turned around, blasting the stair floor which made about four feet of stairs collapse. He turned around and continued to run up the stairs.

When Robin reached the next floor he looked down and saw the infected humans jumping across it. The collapsed stairs had slowed them down for a few seconds, but every second counted in this race. The inhuman hisses and growls followed Robin, no matter how fast he moved. He reached the final floor and saw the roof doorway and a sign of relief came across his face.

Robin had been told about a signal bite which would infect you with the mist and that it was incredibly painful, as they had seen Speedy sacrifice himself to save Cyborg and the others. One bite and he was zapped of energy and a few more and he was screaming in pain.

Robin opened the roof door and slammed it shut after him. He locked the door and ran to the edge of the roof. There were three other doorways that lead to the roof and none of them were open. The infected humans began to slam on the door that Robin had just locked. He looked down the edge and saw a fire escape ladder, but it looked pretty unstable and rusted.

Another door slammed open and Slade and the survivor ran onto the roof, slamming the door shut behind them. They both looked out of breath. Slade quickly locked the door and the survivor ran up to Robin.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Robin asked as he checked the fire escape ladder.

"Alex. I used to be in a gang and only five of us were left when the gas faded away. The four others turned when those things got them," Alex explained. Slade sent a wave of fire in front of each door so that they would have a harder time reaching the three of them.

"What do we do now? All the buildings are too far away to jump to," Slade said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The fire escape ladder. But it doesn't look like it could hold more than one person at a time," Robin replied as he looked down the side of the building.

"Couldn't we just jump instead?" Slade said and jumped off the side of the building. Robin realized that they still were able to jump great and far distances with relative ease. Robin grabbed Alex and he jumped off the building.

A few seconds later Robin landed gracefully on his feet next to Slade. The streets were deserted which was a good sign. The three of them walked down the empty street and the occasional gunshots could be heard in the distance, but they never lasted very long. Robin looked up into the sky and spotted the floating palace where an incredibly dark presence lurked. It made Slade look like a flashlight compared to the one in the floating palace.

Then a man with a slight blue tone of skin and the same fangs as the infected humans landed a few feet in front of them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," the man - if you could call him that - said. Robin took a close look at him and a felt a dark energy surging from him.

"I have only come here for a fight against the first sign, my energy shields will make sure we aren't interrupted," he said.

"Who are you?" Robin asked with a cautious tone of voice and the man laughed.

"My name is Tyrell, the strongest of Darkness's four generals. He created us with his powers and I have been sent to fight you," Tyrell explained with a sneer. Robin took a step forward and motioned Slade and Alex to stay out of the fight. Robin and Tyrell got in their fighting stances and prepared for battle.

Tyrell focused his energy and purple and crimson lightning bolts flowed all over his body.

Robin focused his energy and white angelic wings spread from his back, Golden energy flowed from his body, along with golden and blue lightning bolts.

"From what my master has told me, you are very powerful and have untapped energy," Tyrell said and they floated into the air.

"No wonder he said that. I sent him flying into a vortex that trapped him in a dark dimension. But how did he escape?" Robin asked with a curious tone.

"Alright, I'll tell you. You know that today is October the 31st? Well, every five thousand years a blood red star known as the Samhain star breaks the barrier of the dark dimension," Tyrell explained calmly.

'Hm, the Samhain star must have occurred a thousand years before I trapped him within the vortex,' Robin thought. He looked up into the sky and through the purple clouds he saw a blood red star which wouldn't be visible to mortals through the clouds. Since it had been hidden by the clouds, nobody had seen it rise and it was closer to Earth than any regular star.

"Yes, that's the one. It will disappear as soon as the day where the rivers ran red with the blood of small children and animals, where the creatures of darkness were set free, is over," Tyrell explained. Robin looked at him and went in for the attack, but Tyrell blocked the punch and countered with a spinning axel kick.

Robin ducked underneath it and delivered a punch to his gut, but he disappeared into nothing but mist. He then reappeared behind Robin and did a power slam fist on his back which sent the boy wonder crashing into the ground. Luckily, thanks to the angelic side of him, which was now dominant, he could fly in the air since it seemed to only affect his vampiric side.

Robin leaped back into the air and did a ten punch combo, but Tyrell moved out of the way and did a backhand fist that caught Robin across the face. Tyrell followed that up with a thrust punch, but Robin caught it and kneed Tyrell in the gut. He then did a force punch that connected with Tyrell's back. The general crashed into the ground and left a crater from the impact.

Moments later, Tyrell was on his feet again and shot up into the air with inhuman speed. Robin blocked a flash punch from his enemy and did a spinning dragon kick which caught Tyrell across the face. He rubbed it and a grin spread up on his face.

"Not bad kid, you're pretty good. Just like Darkness told me," Tyrell said and flashed forward with unbelievable speed. He caught Robin across the face with a dark force punch and followed that up with a ten punch combo. All the moves connected and Robin floated back.

The boy wonder focused his energy and his aura grew larger, his eyes turning a bright golden color. Robin completely let his angelic side take control and moved with speed that made Flash look slow. He caught Tyrell across the face with a holy aura punch and followed that up with a angelic guardian fist combo. It seemed that when Robin let the angelic side take control, his fighting style changed drastically.

Tyrell went crashing into the side of a nearby skyscraper and blinked in disbelief at what had just happened. Robin had attacked him, but he had barely seen the attack. Robin aimed his hand at Tyrell and a golden energy ball began to form. Tyrell's eyes widened and he transformed into his mist form. He could only do that when no living creature was touching him.

Tyrell reformed behind Robin and suddenly felt an elbow hit him in the gut. The general winced in pain and Robin turned around to face him. He did a hurricane kick and knocked his opponent back to the concrete ground.

Tyrell got to his feet and wiped purple liquid that acted as his blood from his mouth.

"Not bad, first sign. But it's time I stopped holding back," Tyrell said and he began to focus his energy. The lightning sparked faster on him and a crimson and black aura lit up on his body. Tyrell felt his power grow as he focused his energy and looked up at Robin who just waited for him in the air.

Tyrell floated back in the air and they both got into their fighting stances. Tyrell searched for a weakness in the stance, but found none that could be exploited.

'Hm, the first sign definitely knows what he is doing…but so do I,' Tyrell thought. He did a hell lancer kick, but Robin blocked it and did a sacred heart punch combo. Tyrell dodged the attack and did a demon paw punch combo, but Robin dodged it.

The boy wonder did a call from the heavens kick and it hit Tyrell right on the forehead. He mumbled something about that leaving a mark, but Robin ignored it completely. Tyrell flew up higher into the sky and landed on the roof of a nearby skyscraper. Robin flew after him and landed on the other side of the roof.

Lightning flashed down from the sky and a sneer spread across Tyrell's face.

"I have enjoyed this fight immensely, but now is the time to end it!" Tyrell said and his body began to glow a crimson color. He moved forward with blinding speed and Robin felt a fist hit him across the face. Robin collapsed to the ground and Tyrell kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying across to the other side of the roof.

"Look at you, you're pathetic!" Tyrell said and a menacing grin spread across his face. He began to laugh maniacally and started to walk across to the other side of the roof with a confident look on his face. Robin felt a surge of anger and despair and felt something snap inside of him. The vampiric side of him began to combine with the Angelic side and Robin felt his power rising rapidly. The two sides that were once separate were now merging and creating something that was stronger than both.

Robin's body began to glow a golden and crimson color and his eyes had changed as well. One was blood red, with the other bright golden, and his eyes held a look of fury that would scare a devil.

"What the hell is going on!" Tyrell said and Robin began to climb to his feet. Purple and golden lightning was emanating from his very body. His wings remained white, but held black tips at the end. His body had become more muscled and the leather jacket tore from the pressure.

Robin's power was skyrocketing way above Tyrell's own and Tyrell felt something he hadn't felt for centuries…fear. Robin turned to face him and Tyrell took a step back at the sight before him. Robin had changed completely, only his power was five times as strong as it used to be. He took a step forward and the floor beneath him cracked. Tyrell decided to not let his fear control him and went in for the attack.

Tyrell flew forward and threw his punch at Robin, but he was no longer there. Tyrell got back into his fighting stance and felt something behind him. Tyrell turned around and saw the Robin version 2.0, standing there before him. Robin punched Tyrell with lightning speed that he couldn't even see and was sent flying off the skyscraper. Robin floated into the air and looked down at the form of his enemy. Tyrell was having trouble getting to his feet from the punch that had almost knocked him senseless. Slade and Alex were watching on the other side of the street and Tyrell looked up in the sky to see Robin floating down towards him.

"It is time you paid for your sin's, Tyrell! Face up to what you have done." Robin said calmly as his feet touched the ground.

"You obviously don't know me very well, do you?" Tyrell said with a smirk. In an instant Robin was standing in front of him and he uppercutted him in the chin. Tyrell was sent crashing into the side of a nearby building and he collapsed to the floor.

"Wha…what power!" Tyrell gasped as he struggled to get to his feet. Robin aimed his hand at Tyrell and a crimson and golden energy ball formed. Robin fired it and it hit Tyrell across the torso. The general screamed in pain, and just as it exploded, Tyrell used what left of his energy to teleport back to the floating palace. Robin turned to Slade and Alex who had wide eyed expressions. Robin reverted back to his normal form and felt a little woozy from the energy rush that he had felt in that form. Robin felt the energy fields go down and the streets began to fill up very quickly with infected humans.

"It's time we got out of here, take my hand." Robin said calmly. They took his hand and he teleported them back into the tower. They reemerged in the main room and Raven practically jumped out of her skin at the sight of them. She ran up to Robin and embraced him and Robin quickly returned it. Slade had decided to leave the room and Alex decided to follow him.

"I thought you were dead from the energy I felt a minute ago!" Raven said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No, I doubt he'll be any threat since that power level was me," Robin replied calmly and his face held the same expression.

"What do you mean that power was you? It is on par with Darkness," Raven asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"When I was fighting Tyrell something snapped in me and I felt me vampiric and angelic side merging, creating something much stronger than both," Robin explained calmly. Raven had noticed something had changed in his attitude and she saw that he was more cool, calm and collected.

"This new power has filled me with a deep confidence and strength, along with fulfillment and calmness," Robin continued with a voice full of awe.

"Do you think we stand a chance against Darkness now?" Raven asked with a curious voice.

"You and the others I don't know, but I do." Robin replied with a calm expression. "So when we attack, when I fight Darkness, I want you and the others to stay out of the way," Robin said as he looked at the computer screen. He sat down on the chair in front of the computer and began to scan once again for survivors within the city. The transformation had done something else to him other than give him what he had listed.

Raven could sense that he didn't show his emotions as much and seemed more distant. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin leaned his head in and put her chin on top of his head. It seemed that way, but Robin was still the same with Raven. He lifted Raven's arm and began to leave gentle kisses across it and she smiled gently.

Raven only just noticed that he was shirtless and Raven only just noticed the scarred body he had. The largest one started at the shoulder and ended at the stomach. Raven remembered that he had gotten that one from when Slade had thrown him off the cliff as a child. It had gone straight to the bone and it was a miracle that he had survived such a fall.

The other scars he had were smaller, but still looked pretty painful. They covered his shoulders, back, chest and arms. Raven noticed sore spots from where his wings burst out of his back and she gingerly touched them. She didn't notice him wince slightly from the pain and the sore spots disappeared.

Raven decided to get him another shirt and jacket and left the main room, just as Leo and Lucifer walked in. They noticed Robin at the computer room and sensed something very different about him. They looked at each other and shrugged. They both walked up besides him and both of them sensed the hidden energy. They felt a little nervous at what they felt, since it was on par with Darkness.

"Robin, I contacted the angels and they're sending help," Leo said with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Good, we'll need them to hold off the infected humans long enough for me to kill Darkness once and for all," Robin said as he typed away on the keyboard.

'I thought they would be a bigger help on the main battlefield' Leo thought, but made sure to guard that thought.

"We don't need their help to defeat Darkness, but the thousands of infected humans will be a problem," Robin replied calmly.

"What the how the hell did you do that?" Leo asked with widened eyes.

"Simple. With my new power I can sense your thoughts even through your mental blocks," Robin replied calmly. An embarrassed look spread across his face and Lucifer began to snicker at the look on Leo's face. The vampire elder then noticed the massive scar on Robin's torso and he widened his eyes. Robin must have been human at the time, but he wondered how a human could survive such a wound. It was impossible for a mere human to survive a wound like that. Unless he was never human to begin with. Leo decided to put more research into what he had found out.

"Robin that is one massive scar you've got there," Lucifer said with widened eyebrows.

"Oh, this. I nearly died from it, but somehow I didn't," Robin replied calmly and Raven walked into his room with his clothing. Robin got up from his chair and put on the black shirt that she handed him.

Raven helped Robin put on the leather jacket and he gave her a light kiss on the lips. A light blush spread across her face and he put his arm around her shoulder. Raven leaned her head on Robin's shoulder and then a bright golden light burst through the room. Robin opened his eyes and saw at least twenty Angels standing in front of them. One of them happened to be Virgil, the angel Robin had met at the meeting that Leo had taken Robin to.

"First sign, it is good to see you again," Virgil said in an emotionless voice. Robin just nodded and then Lucifer walked back in the room and spotted the angels.

"About time you guys got here. And why didn't you bring more men?" Lucifer asked with an irritated tone. Robin got the impression that Lucifer didn't like Virgil. Robin didn't really blame Lucifer since Virgil was just plain unfriendly.

"I doubt we need more, but what opponent are we dealing with?" Virgil asked calmly.

"We're dealing with Darkness, he has returned since his defeat in the war four thousand years ago," Robin explained calmly and looked Virgil in the eye.

**(Scene Change)**

The sky swirled and a black hole appeared, a single person dropping from it. The black hole quickly died for some strange reason and the man in black leather clothing fell onto the floor of a skyscraper roof. His body twitched once and he climbed to his feet. His blood red eyes scanned the scene before him and a sinister grin spread across his face.

"Excellent! I can't believe I survived, at last Robin will pay for throwing me in that black hole. But I must remember to thank him as well," the shadowed man said and he sneered. He could feel the energy of the black hole flowing through him and he marveled at how much his power had increased. Lightning flashed and revealed him to be none other than the twisted monster known as Shillian.

"Magnificent, look at all that has changed, such wondrous technology!" Shillian said with a gleeful voice. He had warned Robin that there was a fifty percent chance that he would be sent into another time. Luckily that fifty percent won out and he survived, but he had somehow absorbed the power of the black hole. He looked into the sky and spotted a floating palace. Shillian felt a power force that he quickly recognized as Darkness, but he had been trapped in a dark dimension.

"Well. a lot changes in four thousand years. Last time we met he didn't even have half that strength," Shillian said and floated into the air. Strangely the magical seal had no effect on the first born vampire besides the vampire god. He flew through the air at a blinding speed and in a few seconds he landed on the courtyard of the palace.

"Nice place. It could use a little redecorating though," Shillian said and began to walk up the main gates. An infected human silently came up behind him and leaped into the air. Just as the infected human was inches away from Shillian, he smashed his fist into the infected human's mouth. Shillian turned back to look at it and he shook his head.

"Pathetic creature," Shillian said at the dead infected human.With a flick of his wrist he entered the palace and was greeted by ten infected humans. They hissed and snarled at him and saw the dead infected human on the floor. They looked back at Shillian, roaring with murderous rage. Shillian smirked and he sent a wave of energy at them which sent all of them flying. He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. The bodies of the infected humans then lit up in flames and Shillian's eyes were glowing an intense red. He walked around the nearest corner and came face to face with four men with blue tinted skin.

"How did you get here? Identify yourself," the leader of the four said in a angered tone of voice.

"I am Shillian and your master probably remembers me quite well," Shillian replied calmly.

"Shillian? No, he's never told us of you, so you must be lying," the leader of the four said. The four men went in for the attack and threw moves at Shillian with inhuman speed. He was blocking each and every attack as if they were moving in slow motion. With a simple blast of energy, he scattered them across the hall.

"Darkness should really hire better help these days," Shillian said and shook his head. He calmly walked down the hall and when he reached the end, massive steel doors blocked his path. Shillian opened them as if the doors weighed lighter than a feather and he walked into what looked like a throne room of sorts.

"Figures the egomaniac would get himself a throne room," Shillian said and rolled his eyes. Darkness walked out of the shadows and had a scowl on his face.

"Who are you and what you are doing here?" he asked with a tone of irritation.

"What, you mean you don't recognize me, it has only been four thousand years," Shillian replied calmly.

"Shillian? I wondered whether a vampire like you could actually die," Darkness said and shook his head.

"I was defeated by that bastard Robin and he sent me into a black hole at the end of the fight," Shillian explained calmly.

"And the black hole transported you to this time period, that was very lucky." Darkness said with a cocked eyebrow. He sat down on his throne and a grin spread across his face.

"I alliance to defeat Robin once and for all, so what do you say?" Darkness asked with a dark grin on his face. Shillian only nodded his head and a sinister grin spread across his face.

**(Scene Change)**

When Virgil had learned that Darkness had returned he didn't look so confident anymore. Virgil had never had to go against an elemental since they were the creators and leaders of the angels. Lucifer had a calm expression on his face, but he was nervous since Darkness had pounded him into the ground. Robin seemed to be the only one keeping his cool at the moment.

"Are you proposing that we attack Darkness head on? That kind of tactic is suicide!" Virgil said with an angered tone of voice. Robin just rolled his eyes and got up from his chair, walking up to Virgil.

"If we don't attack, then we might as well sign this planet's death warrant," Robin said calmly. Lucifer walked behind him and tried to suppress a grin at the sight if Robin putting Virgil in his place.

"Fine, but what you plan is insane. Darkness is one of the strongest elementals, but now he is more powerful than before," Virgil mumbled and they headed for the roof of the tower. The rest of the team was there with them and Robin had a pretty good idea on how to defeat Darkness. He transformed into his merged form and those who could fly, did, while those who couldn't were carried. Robin had to fly slowly so that the rest of them could keep up, though. Through the fogged sky, Robin spotted the floating palace. He then felt a chill run through his body and knew that something new was in the palace. Robin tried to sense it out, but whoever it was hid himself.

Robin also felt that cold approach of death, which meant that a team member was going to die in this battle. It might have been Robin, but he doubted it with his new power. They landed on the courtyard and there, a few feet in front of them, was a dead infected human with its face smashed in.

Robin took a step forward and felt the floor shake slightly. Robin looked up and saw Tyrell and his three partners drop down from the roof.

"You shall go no further than where you stand." Tyrell said with deep confidence in his voice.

"Lucifer, you take care of them, okay?" Robin said with a bored tone.

"With pleasure," Lucifer said and walked forward crackeing his knuckle bones.

Robin walked past Tyrell and all four of them stayed out of his way. The rest of the team followed and left Lucifer to handle Darkness's four minions. They walked through the gates and entered a massive hall. They met face to face with about a fifty mist infected humans. Robin flew past them and left the rest of the team members to deal with the infected humans.

He left the hall and went around the first corner. Robin had entered another hall and he calmly walked to the other end. Massive steel doors had been broken down and Robin entered the throne room.

"So Robin, I see you've came to fight me again. Didn't you learn your lesson when you were forced to retreat?" Darkness said with a sneer. He calmly walked out of the shadows and walked in front of Robin.

"Something about you has changed, you seem different," Darkness said with a hint of confusion.

"That is because my vampiric and angelic side have been fused together," Robin answered.

"Yes, I see it now. Your powers have definitely grown, but I doubt they are any match for mine," Darkness said with a calm tone. Robin rolled his eyes and then the ceiling exploded and they flew up onto the roof.

"Let this be our final battleground," Darkness said in a dark tone and they got in their fighting stances. Darkness made the first move and flashed forward with blinding speed. Robin blocked the trust punch and countered with a spinning flash kick that hit the element across the face. Darkness did a slicing ridge hand punch, but Robin dodged it. He smirked and thrust his knee out and it hit Darkness in the ribs.

**(Scene Change)**

Lucifer blocked a twin peaks kick from Tyrell and did a spinning thrust kick, but Tyrell ducked beneath it. Tyrannus, the second general, did a triple kick combo, but Lucifer blocked it and countered with a spinning roundhouse punch. Gigolos, the third general, did a flip kick, but Lucifer flipped out of the way.

Lucifer opened his third eye and unleashed a laser blast from it, but Gigolos leaped out of the way. Samuel, the forth general, did a spinning axel kick, but Lucifer dodged it and punched him in the gut. Tyrell and Gigolos combined their energy to an energy blast and sent it sailing towards Lucifer. The devil turned around to see the giant energy ball heading his way and teleported behind the two of them.

They spun around and Tyrell met a backhand lash punch which knocked him to the floor.

Gigolos did a ten punch combo, but Lucifer blocked those with relative ease and countered with a spinning dash kick. Gigolos stepped back and Lucifer did an afterlife flash punch. The attack was actually Lucifer moving at near impossible speeds for a short period and suing his powers going straight through the opponent.

It did a reasonable amount of damage and he then did a flash twister. It was Lucifer spinning his body doing various attacks like a whirlwind. Gigolos fell to the ground and began to climb to his feet.

Tyrannus did a flash kick combo, but Lucifer ducked out of the way and did a spinning lance kick which hit Tyrannus across the side of his face. The general managed to land on his feet by twisting himself through the air instead of falling to the floor. He unleashed an energy beam which hit Lucifer in the chest and knocked him to the floor. Lucifer flipped himself back to his feet and got into his fighting stance.

The four generals stood facing him and all four of them were in various fighting stances.

Lucifer had to admit that they were lasting longer than he had originally thought, but he knew he could beat them. It was four against one and he still had the upper hand in the fight. Lucifer prepared to go in for the attack and then felt an enormous energy on the rooftop, but the energy wasn't Robin or Darkness.The energy signal was too strong to be anyone else, so who could be that powerful?

The four generals attacked with inhuman speed and Lucifer leaped into the air. They flew up into the air after him and Lucifer slowed down to let them catch up. The four surrounding him and began to throw attacks at him. He ended up blocking all the attacks and in four different directions at once.

Shillian watched from the rooftop with a smirk on his face. He couldn't believe that those four numbskulls had lasted that long against Lucifer.

'Maybe taking Lucifer out will be easier than I thought,' Shillian thought. He kept a close eye on the battle and when the four stooges lost against Lucifer, he planned to finish him off. Shillian felt two power levels on the roof behind him and he turned around. Walking to the edge of the roof, he spotted Darkness and Robin fighting. So far it seemed that they were evenly matched and both at full strength. He smirked as Darkness did a roundhouse kick that hit Robin in the face. Shillian looked down on both of them with an amused look on his face. The fight below him began to bore him and he walked to the other side of the roof were Lucifer was fighting the four weaklings that Shillian had disposed of with a flick of his wrist.

"After this battle is over I better find Vladimus, since I sense he is alive in the city somewhere," Shillian said softly and sat down on the roof with a bored expression.

Lucifer did a triple kick combo and Tyrell struggled to dodge the attacks. The devil followed that up with a ten punch combo and Tyrell ended up face down in the dirt. The other three came up behind Lucifer and threw red energy balls at him. the energy balls hit him head on and he took a step back. Tyrell came up from behind him and did a vaulting axe kick which knocked Lucifer to the ground. That probably wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been distracted by the enormous energy level on the roof and he could feel whoever it was was watching them. Lucifer flipped to his feet and blocked a spinning axel kick by Tyrannus. He countered it with a windmill kick and sent Tyrannus flying.

Gigolos did a ten kick combo, but Lucifer dodged it and did a hurricane kick that knocked Gigolos to the floor. Lucifer focused his energy and unleashed a giant blast on energy at Samuel. The energy blast hit Samuel and he exploded into several different pieces. The remaining three generals looked slightly shocked at what happened and decided to be slightly more cautious around him.

Gigolos did a spinning high kick, but Lucifer ducked below it and countered with a spinning roundhouse kick. The attack knocked Gigolos to the floor and Lucifer turned to face Tyrannus and Tyrell. Lucifer noticed their fighting styles as Wu Shu, which could be a pretty deadly fighting style.

Gigolos got to his feet and got into his Tae Kwon Do fighting style stance. The three of them charged towards Lucifer and he cocked an eyebrow.

'I know this feeling,' Lucifer thought and leaped into the air. The three of them collided and hit each other in heads. Lucifer just floated there shaking his head, but a grin of amusement spread across his face as usual.

"Well, I don't believe two heads are better than one," Lucifer said with a cocky grin. The three of them moaned asking what their heads were made of.

"I believe that one head is better than three," Lucifer said and burst out into laughter.

"Oh please that's the corniest joke I've ever heard," Tyrell grumbled and Lucifer looked like he was about to blow his casket.

"Corny? Nobody calls my jokes corny!" Lucifer yelled and his face turned red with anger.

"You just had to open you big mouth, didn't you?" Tyrannus said with a sarcastic tone of voice. Lucifer flew down towards them with blinding speed and delivered a bone crushing punch into Gigolo's stomach. Gigolos fell to the floor and Tyrell went in for the attack, but Lucifer saw it coming.

Tyrell and Tyrannus flew into the air and began to throw volleys or attacks at Lucifer who blocked them all. Tyrell did a spinning twister kick, but Lucifer dodged it and countered with a twin thrust punch which sent him crashing into the ground. Tyrannus did a ten punch combo, but Lucifer blocked them all and countered with a force blow punch which sent him crashing to the ground.

Gigolos got to his feet unsteadily and flew into the air. Tyrell and Tyrannus got to their feet and saw Gigolos attacking Lucifer. The general couldn't get a single attack through and Lucifer grabbed Gigolos by the neck and twisted. His neck snapped and Lucifer dropped his dead body to the floor. The two remaining generals flew up into the air and attacked Lucifer with absolute rage. Anger may help you through times, but it made a lousy weapon when fighting. It makes you lose focus and gives your opponents a large advantage as Lucifer was happy to prove:

Tyrell and Tyrannus were sent crashing to the ground and Lucifer began to focus his energy. A giant energy ball formed in his hands and he sent it flying towards the last two generals. The energy ball dropped on them and the two let out one last scream of pain as they were vaporized. Lucifer floated back down to the ground and looked at where the two generals had once stood.

Shillian had watched the destruction of the generals and a smirk spread across his face and he prepared to jump off the roof, but something grabbed his attention. Shillian turned around and saw the rest of the team fighting off hundreds of infected humans. He watched Lucifer rush towards them to help and smirked. Their group was doing pretty well, but it didn't really surprise Shillian in the least.

'I expect no less from the group that helped win the war all those years ago,' Shillian thought.

he watched as when Lucifer joined in they got a large helping hand from him. Shillian took a quick glimpse at the fight between Robin and Darkness. Robin had swung his opponent into a nearby wall.

Shillian turned back to the battle going on between Robin's team and the infected humans. Raven was blowing them away with waves of her dark magic and Starfire was continuously throwing star bolts at the infected humans. Lucifer was doing various martial arts moves and energy blasts against them. Cyborg was using his cybernetic strength to throw them about.

Leo was doing plenty of martial arts moves and made sure that none of them bit him. The angels were doing the same as Lucifer and they seemed to be doing pretty well as well. Shillian noticed that they didn't kill, but only knocked out. Slade was another story since his flame powers were lethal to humans, so he stuck to just using his martial arts expertise instead.

Shillian felt a great darkness in that man and realized that he could make a great ally. Shillian shook his head as he felt that Slade had his own plans for taking over the world, but didn't work for anyone. Shillian also sensed that he had been empowered by the vampire god, but that meant one thing: Slade played an important role in coming prophecy.

"So he is one of those needed for the ritual," Shillian said with a wicked grin on his face and continued to watch the fight below. Shillian turned back to Robin and Darkness's fight and saw that they were both still equal in the fight.Robin did a ten punch combo, but Darkness blocked it and countered with a twin lancer kick, but Robin dodged it. He flew up into the air and Darkness threw a black energy ball at Robin who sent it back at his opponent. Darkness jumped out of the way and Robin flew back in to attack. Darkness got into his fighting stance and Robin sent a volley of attacks at him.

Darkness blocked them and sent a high time kick at the boy wonder, but he blocked it and countered with a power force kick which sent Darkness flying into a nearby wall. The wall collapsed on him and Robin cocked an eyebrow as he waited for Darkness climb out of the rubble. Black lightning sparked out of the rubble and bricks were sent flying in every direction as Darkness rose to his feet.

"Took you long enough," Robin said in his calm tone of voice and Darkness had a pissed look on his face.

"You are really being an irritation. But if you beat me, you will still die here," Darkness said with a sneer. He rushed forward and Robin shot an energy blast at him. The combined energy of angel and vampire sent Darkness soaring through the air. Robin rushed forward with blinding speed. Robin easily caught up with him and in the air and saw that he was grimacing in pain. The boy wonder did a lightning thrust punch and sent Darkness crashing into the ground. He struggled to get to his feet, but Robin dashed forward and did a spinning axel kick which sent Darkness crashing back to the floor. Robin began to focus his energy and Darkness got to his feet. He looked at Robin, who sent a giant energy blast heading his way. Darkness tried to deflect it, but the blast was too powerful and engulfed him almost instantly.

Darkness then focused his energy and sent the blast flying away.

"Don't you get it? I can't be beaten, not now!" Darkness said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh, I don't know about that, I can think of a pretty good way to beat you," Robin said with a cocky tone.

"Oh really, and what would that be then?" Darkness asked with a sneer on his face. Robin pointed at the sky and directly at the Samhain star.

"Your source of where you're getting all your power," Robin said in a calm tone.

Darkness widened his eyes and watched as Robin sent a massive energy blast towards the blood red star in the sky. It moved at speeds that Darkness had no hope of following and knew that Robin now had a massive upper hand.

When the energy blast hit, the blood red star exploded on a flash of crimson and golden light.

Darkness felt his power leaving him and realized he was going back to his normal strength. Robin had a calm look of confidence and victory on his face and stepped forward.

"I see your powers are back to normal. Man, what a decrease," Robin calmly said. It was true since Darkness had just lost over half his energy, since the Samhain star had been destroyed.

Robin focused his energy and sent an energy beam straight at Darkness. The blat overcame Darkness and he was disintegrated into nothing but a few molecules of dust. Robin lost the grin and felt an energy that was equal to his own, which should be impossible now.

"Bravo, you beat him. I must say that you have definitely improved, Robin." a familiar voice said with a sneer. Robin knew that voice and it meant only one thing.

"Shillian, show yourself!" Robin said and Shillian walked out of the shadows.

"Looks like I'm here to stay, Robin," Shillian said in a mocking tone.

"How did you survive that black hole?" Robin asked in an angered tone.

"I told you there was a fifty percent chance I would be sent into another time," Shillian replied in a calm tone of voice.

"Well, this time I'll kill you, Shillian!" Robin said and Shillian just cocked an eyebrow. The two fighters got into their fighting stances and prepared for battle once again.

Shillian went in for the attack first and did a spinning power kick which Robin blocked. He did a backhand fist, but Shillian dodged it and sent a wave of energy at the boy wonder. Robin flew out of the way and Shillian followed him into the air. Robin blocked a twin lancer kick by Shillian and countered with a holy aura kick, but his opponent dodged that.

Robin jumped onto the highest rooftop and Shillian jumped on the other side of the same rooftop.

"How did you get that strength, Shillian?" Robin asked calmly.

"Well, you're partly responsible for that, since the energy of the black hole had been transferred into me. And the power is amazing," Shillian replied calmly.

Robin frowned and the two strongest beings on the planet got into their fighting stances and prepared for their fight. Robin attacked first with a lightning thrust kick, but Shillian blocked it and did a backhand fist that hit Robin across the face. Robin fell to the floor and then swept Shillian's feet out from under him. he collapsed to the floor and Robin did a low spinning kick which hit Shillian across the face.

He ended up face down on the ground and Robin flipped himself to his feet. Shillian got to his feet as well and wiped the dust of his leather trousers. He did a ten punch combo, but Robin blocked it and countered with a triple kick combo and that sent Shillian back a couple of feet. Both of the fighters focused their energies and sent an energy beam at each other.

The blasts cancelled each other out and a huge shockwave shook the building they were standing on top of.

Raven felt to massive power surges coming from the roof of the tallest building and decided to check it out. One of them was Robin, but the other definitely wasn't Darkness. It was someone familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She left the battle since it had been won already and headed for the entrance of the tallest building.

Robin did a spinning twister kick, but Shillian blocked it and punched Robin in the gut. The boy wonder held back a grimace of pain and did a spinning soul kick which knocked Shillian to the ground.

Shillian flipped himself to his feet and got into his fighting stance, but saw Robin flying in his direction. Shillian blocked a call of the heavens kick and did a spinning axel kick. Robin ducked underneath that move and did a high kick which connected with Shillian's chin. The maniacal vampire took a step back and grinned.

"That's why I enjoy fighting you Robin, you always seem to be a good challenge," Shillian said. Robin flashed forward and Shillian ended up with an elbow in his face, which knocked him to the floor. Shillian calmly got to his feet and threw an energy ball at Robin. He attempted to dodge the energy ball, but it caught his arm. Robin hissed in pain and went in for the attack. Shillian blocked a blazing dragon kick and countered with a spinning backhand fist, but Robin blocked it.

Robin did a twin peaks kick which hit Shillian in the torso and he took a step back. Shillian did a flip kick which connected with Robin's chin and sent him crashing to the floor. Robin got to his feet and focused his energy and opened his eyes. One was a blazing red color with the other a bright golden color.

Robin moved forward with blinding speed and did a triple kick combo which knocked Shillian to the ground. The vampire got to his feet and did a ten kick combo and Robin blocked most of them, but a couple got through. Shillian then did a demon paw punch which sent Robin back a few feet. The vampire sent a blast of energy at Robin, but he leaped into the air and landed behind his opponent. Shillian turned around and Robin's fist met his face. Shillian took a step back and got into his fighting stance.

Robin ran at him with inhuman speed and did a spinning axel kick, but Shillian blocked it. He then countered with a thrust kick which hit Robin in the ribs. The boy wonder then grabbed Shillian's arm and threw him to the floor. Shillian swept Robin's feet out from under him and he fell to the floor as well. Shillian flipped himself back to his feet, but Robin swept his feet out from under him.

Robin did a spinning side kick and hit Shillian across the side of the face. Shillian found himself face down on the floor, but quickly got himself to his feet. Robin was already on his feet and he was in his fighting stance.

"Not bad. But I'm still going to win this fight," Shillian said and took a step forward. Robin took a step to the side and he was standing directly in front of the exit to the roof. Shillian ran forward and did a spinning dragon kick, but Robin blocked it. He then countered with a knee to Shillian's stomach. Robin followed that up with an elbow to his back and Shillian took a step back.

The vampire did a high time kick and hit Robin at the chin and he took a step back. Shillian went in for the attack and did a ten punch combo, but Robin blocked it and countered with a spinning backhand fist. Shillian took a couple of steps back and focused his energy. Shillian then threw an energy ball at Robin, but he leaped out of the way and it flew past him.

The energy ball then hit Raven instead, who had just got to the roof looking for Robin. She screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. Robin's eyes widened and he took a step forward.

"Raven!" Robin screamed in despair and ran up to her fallen form. Shillian had a disgusted look on his face and turned to Robin.

"Such sentimental weakness, it will be your downfall!" Shillian said and leaped into the sky.

Robin could tell Raven was dying and he shook her form to try and keep her awake.

"Come on Raven, don't die on me here, I need you!" Robin said as tears left his eyes. Raven touched his face with her hand and smiled gently. Robin could feel her life-force fading from her and realized why he had felt cold. Raven was the one who was going to die. But there had to be something that could stop it. Robin then realized there was only one way Raven would survive this and knew what he would offer came at a price.

"Raven you can survive this, but I need your permission to give you what Leo gave to me," Robin said in a desperate tone. Raven realized what Robin was offering her and shakily nodded her head. Robin brought his wrist to his mouth and cut his skin open with his fang.

Robin brought his wrist down to Raven's mouth and as she began to drink his blood, Robin felt hope in his still heart.

Raven stopped drinking the blood and Robin brought his wrist away from her mouth with a hopeful look in his eyes. Raven closed her eyes and Robin knelt down and brought his head to her chest. Her heartbeat was slowing down, but that was to be expected in a transformation.

Robin could also sense that she had taking in the angel as well as vampire blood, which meant her transformation would somehow be different from the one Robin went through. He picked her up gently and flew down from the roof and landed on the floor minutes later. Robin only hoped that Raven would pull through the transformation like Robin did, since Leo had warned him that surviving it took a lot of will power. Virgil walked up to up to Robin and Robin noticed a victorious look upon his face.

"Well, I've noticed that Darkness has finally been killed. Well done." Virgil said and then saw Raven in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Virgil asked calmly and Robin looked down at her.

"She's sleeping," Robin replied in a sad tone, but knew that he had had no choice but to give her what had been given to him. Robin didn't like it, but it was the only way to keep her alive. He just hoped Raven would pull through. Robin then saw Virgil carrying a bottle that was decorated with gems and gold.

"What is that anyway?" Robin asked as he looked at the bottle in Virgil's hands.

"This is sacred water, it will expel the evil that has consumed the people of Earth," Virgil said and walked into the courtyard and Robin followed. There seemed to be a funnel to put the sacred water bottle in. Virgil walked up to it and tipped the sacred water into it. Moments later, golden mist began to leave the castle and spread across the city. It was a truly beautiful sight and Robin knew that the reign of darkness was over as the golden mist engulfed the city and kept on spreading.

"The sacred water will spread across the world and everything will return to normal once again," Virgil said and they both felt a sense of hope for the future as they saw thousands of people return to normal. There was utter confusion down there and nobody remembered how or why they had gotten where they were.

"I guess it is for the best that they don't remember what happened to them," Robin said with a calm tone.

"Yes. We do not want the humans to be filled with guilt at the sins they committed while under Darkness's spell," Virgil replied.

The rest of the group walked up to Robin and spotted Raven in his arms. They all had worried looks on their faces and Robin turned to face them.

"Let's go home," Robin said and they flew into the air. Robin looked back and saw the angels destroy the floating palace. He and the others flew towards the tower and Robin was the first to arrive. Slade flew in another direction, though, as he left the group towards his own headquarters. Robin teleported to Raven's room and laid her down on her bed. He kissed her forehead and sat down on a chair next to the bed and closed his eyes as sleep overcame him.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian flew through the air towards Vladimus's energy signal and Shillian grinned as he saw that his headquarters was the largest skyscraper in the city.

"Well, he's done pretty well over the millennia's," Shillian said and dropped in through the roof and right into Vladimus's throne room.

"Hey Vladimus, not too shabby!" Shillian said with a grin on his face.

"Hm, Shillian, I see you're still alive," Vladimus said with a cocked eyebrow. He was sitting on his throne and had a bored look on his face.

"Yeah, kinda lucky if you think about it, though. But I'm proposing an alliance," Shillian said and took a few steps forward.

"With your help my armies would be unstoppable. So I guess we have a deal," Vladimus said and got up from his throne. He walked up to Shillian and they shook hands.

**(Scene Change)**

It had been six hours since Robin had fallen asleep and two hours since he had woken up. Cyborg had told him that the Titans that had been infected had got back about three hours ago and that they were utterly confused. Robin shook his head at that thought and turned to Raven, who was still asleep. Robin got to his feet and was about to leave the room when he heard her stirring.

Robin spun around and sat down next to Raven, watching as she opened her eyes. The first thing they saw was Robin. Her eyes were still the same color, but Robin could sense that she had changed a lot.

"Robin," Raven said and quickly embraced him and found that her strength had definitely increased.

"It's alright Raven, just sleep." Robin said and stroked her silky hair as she laid down on the bed next to Robin since she pulled him down with her. Both of them fell to sleep in each others warmth and Robin hoped that the worst of it was over. But little did he realize that the worst was yet to come.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter: The Mutation


	14. The Mutation

**Loretha 13:** Well I planned making Raven a Vampire from the start.

**Sabaoth: **Yeah that guy sent a flame for no reason, I blocked him from reviewing.

**Dlsky:** glad you liked the twists, nope she isn't stronger than Robin, and she's stronger than Leo though.

**Perilaxis: **Glad you liked it; yeah you are right about the version thing.

**Firedragonboy: **glad you like it, but the story won't end for a while.

**Forgottenxhopes: **Thanks and its been updated

**Sleepinghanyou: **glad you like it and no I don't know how many chapters there are left.

**Xxrelena: **Thanks and it has been updated.

**Beastboy Wannabe: **well if there wasn't then the story wouldn't be what it is now.

**666Raven999: **glad you like it and yes a lemon has been put in it.

**Kagome-Aeris: **more is written, glad you like the plot and the hope you enjoy the chapter.

**THE MUTATION **

It had been two weeks since Darkness had finally been killed, but everyone knew that he was the living embodiment of evil. This meant that Darkness couldn't die, but only rest a while to regain strength. Ever since things had returned to normal, Robin had felt a sense of growing dread inside him.

Raven had learned to control her new powers, both vampiric and angelic in nature. She had the strength of a newborn vampire, but the angelic side greatly increased her strength. It made her on the same level as Leo and in the past week their relationship had grown stronger.

Robin and Raven had just gotten out of the shower from make out session. It was still early in the morning, about six o'clock. Robin left the room as Raven got dressed and made his way to the common room. That feeling in his stomach was stronger than ever and whatever was happening, it would break loose today. Robin had noticed that more murders were occurring all over the globe. The military and police forces had been on full alert due to recently occurring riots.

Robin reached the common room and walked up to the main window of the room. The entire city had been engulfed by dense fog and Robin opened the window. What he heard spooked him, what he had heard was nothing…no noises from the city, just silence. It reminded Robin of the game "Silent Hill". That game had always given him the shakes for some reason, but he quickly shook it off. Raven walked into the main room and spotted Robin at the window with a far of gaze on his face.

"Robin, are you alright?" Raven asked in a gentle tone and Robin turned to face her.

"I'm fine. But I can't shake off the feeling that something dangerous is going to break loose today," he explained.

"I know, I can feel it too. But with all of us combined we should be able to handle it just like usual," Raven said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but I think this will be the worst challenge that we have faced yet," Robin replied with a grim look. Suddenly footsteps were heard heading their way and Robin recognized the sound instantly.

Alex walked into the room spinning his revolver in his hand. He was whistling and was now spinning two revolvers in his hands. Single action army revolvers were his favourite guns and he was an incredibly sharp shooter. He had stayed at the tower since he had impressive combat skills at both hand and pistol, plus he had no home to go to.

"Hey guys, up before me again, eh?" Alex said with a grin n his face. He walked into the kitchen and began to get himself some breakfast. Robin and Raven didn't really need to eat thanks to the vampiric and angelic sides of them. The angelic side of Raven had given her wings, but they were grey, probably because of both the demon and vampiric side of her.

"Okay, who do you think is going to get out of their pit next?" Robin asked as he tried to relieve the tension. Raven looked thoughtful for a second and looked up at Robin.

"No one, since they'll probably come storming out of their rooms when they smell food down here," Raven said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I'm betting Lucifer," Robin said with a smirk. He knew he would win the bet since he could already sense him getting up, but Raven was still new with her powers and didn't realize.

Five minutes later Lucifer walked into the room with a tired expression on his face. Alex was still twirling his two revolvers with moves that took years to develop. Lucifer saw that he was twirling both his revolvers with one hand and eating breakfast at the same time.

"Are you two alright? Because both of you seem on edge lately," Lucifer asked with a concerned tone of voice. Robin just forced a smile and both of them went back to watching the city. They could barely see it through the dense fog, but they couldn't hear anything coming from the city either.

Lucifer looked at Alex for an explanation, but he just shrugged and got back to his breakfast. Lucifer decided to get breakfast ready so that the others would get out of their pits. Luckily for them, Lucifer was an excellent cook, but he did have thousands of years of practice on his side. Cyborg usually went green with envy at his cooking skills, since he used to be the best cook around.

Robin sat down on the coach and turned on the television, but nothing was on. Raven stared wide eyed at the television screen as everything was off the air. No channels were up and the emergency broadcast signal was up as well. An announcer came up on the screen and it appeared that this was from New York. It showed the face of a female reporter with a nervous expression on her face.

"As mass murder engulfs the city, the police forces seem unable to stop these riots," the reporter said. Robin now had a deadly serious look on his face and leaned towards the television screen.

"The attackers seem to have various wounds and only seem to go down once shot in the head," the reporter continued. Robin now had a pretty good idea what the attackers were, but wondered how things got this bad so quickly. The camera then changed to the scene and Robin widened his eyes from shock. It showed dozens of people running towards the police force and they were zombies, he could tell from the fatal bite marks. But why were they running? How was it even possible when they could only stumble around before? The police forces that were on the television were now getting decimated by the new and improved zombies. They were faster, stronger and more vicious than before.

It showed another live video feed from Los Angeles and Robin saw the same situation. The alarm then decided to go off and everyone was in the main room in less the five minutes.

"Okay team, listen up. This is going to be a dangerous one, so if any of you want to back out now just say so," Robin said with a firm tone. Nobody backed down and part of Robin wished they did, since he doubted that everyone was going to make it back alive this time. They left the tower and began to travel to the city. Those who could fly did, and those who couldn't drove there.

Robin, Raven, Lucifer and Leo were the first to arrive in the midst of a war zone. Gunfire, screams and yelling filled the air and the rest of the Titans arrived on the scene moments later.

"Dear god, what is happening here?" Speedy said and the others could only nod with fear on their expressions.

"This is it, this is the battle that decides the beginning of the end," Lucifer said calmly.

"You mean that all the humans can't win this?" Bumblebee said with an irritated expression on her face.

"No, but this is the battle that decides whether most of humanity dies," Lucifer explained. The gunfire could still be heard in the distance along with explosions. Three military trucks drove past them towards the commotion.

"I guess we know where to go then," Robin said calmly.

"This prophecy is definitely worse than the one that involved Trigon nearly a year ago, at the most," Raven said as she shook her head.

"Yes, this one is far more brutal and compared to the enemies we've faced, they make Trigon look like a weakling," Robin said as he shook his head. An expression of grim determination spread across his face and they walked forward towards the turning point of complete destruction.

Robin felt flashes of the prophecy come forward into his mind, but he had never seen these ones before. A figure surrounded by shadows, the only thing visible was eyes that were blacker than the darkest night.

"Let the end of mankind begin," the figure said with a voice that he recognized as the vampire god. More images flashed through his mind. Thousands of people dying, being chased down by zombies. Snarls, screams and gunfire echoed throughout the flashes of the possible future.

Thousands of screams of pain that quickly ended with a painful death and he could practically feel humanity dying in his visions. All the time he heard this he could hear the vampire god laughing maniacally throughout the entire scene.

"You will bow to me or you will die!" the vampire god hissed. More images flashed through his mind and Robin saw himself being pounded into the ground by the vampire god. All his team mates lying at his feet, dead with pained expressions on their faces.

Robin snapped out of the visions as they had seemed to subside for now. He looked down the barricade and saw police running from a crowd of zombies that were running after them.

"Is it me, or does this remind you of the incident last week?" Alex said with a nervous expression on his face. What Alex had said was partially true, since the zombies and infected humans were similar. Robin got into his fighting stance as the police ran by them and the zombies were running towards the Titans.

"Okay, we hold them off and give the time for the civilians to run," Robin said and got into his fighting stance. He looked at the rapidly approaching horde of zombies and noticed that it looked like there was no end of them.

'This is going to be much harder than I thought,' Robin thought.

Thousands of Zombies were approaching and the Titans prepared for a battle they couldn't hope to win.

**(Scene Change)**

"So the Prophecy has reached its next stage," Shillian said with a sinister smirk.

"Yes, and luckily I've prepared for this stage," Vladimus said and looked at a nearby vampire slave. The robed vampire bowed and sung an incantation. A dangerous magical aura surrounded the skyscraper they were in and a look of evil glee spread across Vladimus's face.

"While everyone else battles the zombies, our forces remain safe within the skyscraper. And when the time is right, we'll emerge from the rubble," Vladimus said. Shillian nodded and a grin spread across his face.

"Yes, most of the planet should die from this phase. But Robin and his team will survive with the appearance of an old friend and former Teen Titan," Shillian said calmly.

"Does it say who this person is, since there are many former Titans now? Most super powered teenagers started a new branch of Titans," Vladimus said as he leaned back on his throne.

"No, but whoever it is, used to know the first team of Titans right here in Jump City, so that narrows it down," Shillian replied with a focused look on his face.

"I think I know who it is," Vladimus said with a bored expression on his face. Shillian cocked an eyebrow and slowly a grin spread across his face.

**(Scene Change)**

"Strange, isn't it?" Slade said as he watched from the ledge of the ancient temple.

"Indeed. What do you think caused such monstrosities?" Brother Blood asked with an amused expression. They both watched the hordes of zombies, but they seemed to avoid the temple, as if they didn't want to get near it.

"It is an interesting change of events and we still need to discover the secrets of how to do this ritual," Slade said with a bored expression.

"It seems that we require something, it talks about a Blood Oath to the god of Nightwalkers," Blood said. Slade looked at Brother Blood and began to wonder what the riddle meant.

**(Scene Change)**

Robin did a spinning dragon kick and knocked the closest zombie to the ground. Things in the fight had quickly gone from bad to worse in only a few minutes of the fighting. Raven threw a golden and black energy ball at a group of zombies and flew up into the air. Robin was moving with blinding speeds, he was sending zombies flying in every direction, but they just kept coming.

Two zombies leaped at Robin, but he blasted them in mid air with golden energy balls. Alex was shooting zombies in the head with his revolvers. Starfire quickly lifted him up into the air. Whilst she was carrying him, he reloaded his revolvers, since they only carried six shots each. Robin and Lucifer were the only ones that hadn't taken to the air.

"Guys, run! Lucifer and I will hold them off, call for help…now!" Robin yelled. Raven had a nervous look on her face as the others didn't need to be told twice to leave.

"Raven…now," Robin said as he threw a zombie into a nearby wall. She nodded and flew off towards the tower to call for help.

"Who are they going to call?" Lucifer asked as he pummelled a couple of zombies into the ground.

"Hopefully the Justice League. I is the only place that is safe from the zombies that I can think of," Robin replied as he snapped a zombie's neck. Lucifer widened his eyes since he had heard about the team and their orbital watch tower above Earth.

Robin sent a wave of golden energy and knocked the waves of zombies back. They quickly jumped to their feet and roared and hissed with murderous hunger.

"And I thought the devils in hell were ugly," Lucifer said with a nervous expression. Robin grinned and sent a wave of energy mixed with lightning to the concrete street. The ground cracked open. And with the massive chunk of the street missing, it separated the zombies from Robin and Lucifer. The two of them turned around to find themselves surrounded by a sea of living dead monsters.

"Oh…shit," Lucifer moaned and both of them took a step back. The zombies then charged for them and the two remaining fighters flew up into the air. Robin charged his energy and sent a wave of energy that tore up the ground. It sent the zombies flying and practically destroyed every piece of glass and wood since it was only a weak blast.

Underground in Slade's old base which had been destroyed thanks to Terra's noble sacrifice, the stone statue was all that remained of her. The ground started to rumble. Golden energy tore through the cavern and hit the statue of Terra. It glowed for a few seconds and the grey stone started to disappear and skin and clothing slowly started to take its place. Terra collapsed to the stone floor and shivered as she felt the cold air of the cavern rushing her.

"But how…how am I back?" Terra asked herself as she looked at hands that were no longer stone.

Back above the ground, Robin and Lucifer were still fighting the endless tide of zombies that attacked them.

"How much longer do you think they need to get back and call for help?" Lucifer asked over the screams of the zombies.

"About five minutes should do it, then we hightail it outta here," Robin called out. He then wrist chucked a nearby zombie into a nearby skyscraper. Lucifer unleashed a laser blast from his third eye which tore through several zombies.

"Yeah, hopefully we can avoid getting bitten during those five minutes," Lucifer added on as he knocked another zombie aside. Robin grinned and did a blazing phoenix kick that sent the zombie crashing through a skyscraper.

"Hey, no problem, we're stronger and much faster than these things," Robin said with a cocky grin on his face.

"True…but I think your forgetting that there are thousands of these things and only two of us," Lucifer said. Robin's cocky grin faded as he noticed that they were surrounded and the zombies were quickly closing in.

"Good point…very good point," Robin mumbled. The zombies quickly closed in, but then the earth lifted in every direction and blocked them off. Then a shadow appeared over Robin and Lucifer's heads and they looked up to see a blond haired teenager on a boulder.

"Hey Robin, need any help there?" Terra asked with a small smirk.

"Terra! But how can you be here?" Robin asked with a great amount of shock in his voice.

"I don't know. But somehow I think it was you that brought me back, since I can feel the same energy in you that awakened me," Terra explained. Robin cocked an eyebrow at the explanation and then remembered when his shockwaves surged through the ground.

She lifted them into the air with boulders, but both of them looked at each other and flew into the air. At that moment, if Terra's eyes got any wider they would probably fall out.

"But how are you flying?" she gasped in disbelieve at the sight before her eyes.

"Oh trust me, we can do much more than that," Robin said with his cocky grin. He and Lucifer focused their energy and unleashed golden blasts mixed with crimson energy to the swarms of zombies below. Terra could only watch in amazement at the power those two held, but she felt that Robin held much more power than the stranger next to him.

zombies went flying in every direction and Robin and Lucifer landed in the clearing. They both got into their fighting stances and the zombies charged towards them. Terra saw them disappear from sight as zombies went flying in every direction. She swore that a few times she could see a blur of movement that looked similar to Robin and the stranger.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see the two of them clearly enough to know if the blurs were real or not.

More zombies just kept coming from alleyways and both directions of the main street. Terra decided that she couldn't stand by and let them fight alone.Her eyes turned a bright golden color. Robin felt a telekinesis energy surge and looked up to see Terra about to join the fight. Robin side stepped a zombie and his fist connected with its jaw. The head off the zombie went flying off its shoulders and bounced across the floor. Boulders of concrete flew into the sky and collided with any zombie that got in the way. Lucifer did a triple spinning kick and sent the nearest zombie into a nearby skyscraper.

Robin did a twin lances kick and the zombie bounced across the pavement. Another one pounced at Robin, but he grabbed its leg and swung it into a few other nearby zombies. It left a domino affect and Robin looked at his watch. The five minutes were almost up, so they only had to hold them off a little longer

"Lucifer, Terra, two minutes then we're outta here!" Robin called out. Lucifer just gave a quick nod and then went back to the zombie pummelling. He unleashed a powerful dark energy blast that sent zombies flying in every direction. Only whenever they killed one, five more seemed to take its place in a matter of moments. Lucifer snapped the neck of the closest zombie, then tossed its body into the nearest crowd of zombies.

On the roof of a nearby skyscraper, Shillian watched Robin, Lucifer and the blond haired girl battle the never-ending waves of zombies.

"Soon we'll pave the way to our conquest and the revival of the vampire god," Shillian said with an evil smirk. The roof door burst open and ten zombies ran onto the roof of the building.

"Hm, undead vermin, just try and have me for dinner," Shillian said calmly. The zombies ran towards him and he knocked them down with a wave of black energy.

"Pathetic creatures, at least you aren't as pathetic as the human scum who think they are the true overlords of this planet," Shillian said with a bored tone in his voice. The zombies leaped to their feet and snarled at the menacing figure that smelt like food to them.

Shillian took a step forward and the nearest zombie leaped for him. HE side stepped it and with a single swing of his fist the zombies head went flying off the roof. Two ran towards Shillian, but with a flash of blinding speed he had dismembered them with their headless bodies lying on the floor.

The remaining seven zombies attacked at once and Shillian got into his fighting stance. Shillian did a side lancer kick that sent the zombie flying off the roof. The next one made a grab for him, but Shillian ducked below it and did a snake lancer which tore the zombie in half. Shillian quickly smashed its head with his foot and tore the throat out of the nearest opponent.

Shillian flipped through the air and landed behind the zombies. He turned around and blasted them with his dark energy and they were instantly vaporized from the energy blast. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the continuing battle between the zombies and the remaining three. He grinned as the zombies quickly surrounded them and took off into the air.

He hovered above them silently and watched what Robin's next move would be in this situation.

Robin did a holy aura fist and hit the zombie across the face. Its face exploded as soon as the fist made contact and Robin took a step back. He bumped into Lucifer and Terra as they quickly found themselves surrounded by waves of zombies.

"Okay, I think that's long enough, let's get out of here!" Robin said. They took off into the air. but found Shillian hovering above them. A sinister smirk was present on his face and Robin realized that things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"Shillian, now is not the time or the place," Robin said with venom in his voice.

"There's no escape, "First Sign"! now the only way to get past me is to fight. But with the human and that weakling Lucife, they'd only slow you down," Shillian said with a cocky grin.

"Maybe you haven't heard, but there are strength in numbers," Robin said and got into his fighting stance.

"Yes, but you would end up worrying about them as I can easily kill them," Shillian said with a knowing grin. His face also held a look of victory and triumph as he looked down at Robin. Robin got out of his fighting stance and looked at the two behind him. He then turned back to Shillian with a grin on his face.

"Quickly, grab onto me!" Robin said and Lucifer and Terra grabbed onto him.

They disappeared in a flash of golden light and a scowl appeared on Shillian's face.

"Son of a bitch! Next time, first sign," Shillian said with pure contempt on his face. He looked down at the zombies that were reaching out to him as if to call him there. Shillian knew better as those things were mindless creatures that ate on anything with human shape. Shillian was surrounded in a black and crimson aura and flew off.

**(Scene Change)**

Robin, Lucifer and Terra reemerged on the roof of Titan's tower and heard the sound of fighting below them. Robin ran to the edge of the roof and looked down to see the Titan's fighting back a small horde of zombies. He focused his energy and sent a wave of lightning down on them. The lightning surged through their bodies and one by one their heads exploded with blood splattering results.

Robin floated down to the ground in front of the Titan's with Lucifer to his left and Terra trying to appear invisible behind him.

"You know, they don't hate you and you had been forgiven before today," Robin said calmly. Terra decided that it was now or never and walked out from behind him.

Beastboy immediately seemed to cheer up and rushed to her. Robin watched as the green changeling embraced the blond haired girl. He smiled gently, but decided it was best if they got inside. Robin walked inside and sealed all entrances to the tower to make sure no zombies could get in. Terra was definitely pleased to see Beastboy and Raven seemed pleased that Robin had made it back in one piece.

Robin had begun to wonder how the vampire god could be so powerful if Lucifer, Life and all the others he had met were gods themselves. Raven sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Robin looked at her with a soft smile and wrapped his arm around her waist.

In the control room of the tower, Cyborg was at the main computer sending a distress signal to the Justice League Watch Tower. Moments later it was answered and Batman's face came into view on the screen.

"Yo Bats, we need an evac. The entire planet has gone crazy," Cyborg said. Batman looked at Cyborg and narrowed his eyes at the synthetic human.

"We know. Superman is on the way in the Javelin now to get you to the watch tower ASAP," Batman answered. Then the screen turned itself off and Cyborg nearly sweat dropped.

"And I thought Raven was antisocial," Cyborg mumbled and left for the common room.

Raven was sleeping on Robin's shoulder and he was stroking her silky hair. He just smiled gently and then gently shook her shoulder.

"Raven, wake up," Robin said with a gentle voice and Raven stirred. She opened her eyes and saw Robin looking down at her.

"Robin, what's the matter?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, it's just better if you stay awake since I think help will be arriving soon," Robin explained.

They walked into the common room only five minutes later to see the entire team gathered with their belongings. It seemed that they had already gotten Robin and Raven's possessions. To say Raven was agitated about someone going in her room would be a major understatement.

"Okay, fess up who went in my room?" Raven demanded with a deadly scowl on her face.

Cyborg shoved Beastboy forward and he had a nervous look on his face.

"Ask BB, he's the only one dumb enough to actually go in your room without permission," Cyborg said. If it was even possible, Beastboy was only a few shades from white.

"Beastboy, prepare to fry!" Raven snarled. Beastboy turned into a parrot and decided to try and get away by flying, but found himself encased in black energy. Raven tossed him to the other side of the room and he crashed inside the kitchen. Moments later Beastboy could be heard groaning in pain and Raven had a victorious smirk on her face.

"Man, that must have hurt," Cyborg said with a wide grin. Terra giggled, but it quickly stopped when there was a thump and few groans at the main entrance to the tower. Robin rushed to the computer and turned on the security monitors. It seemed that zombies were quickly gathering outside the tower and no wonder since they were probably the only living people left in the entire Jump city area.

"How long until our evac gets here?" Robin asked.

"Fifteen minutes, since the Justice League had just retreated from their own battle," Cyborg replied.

"Hopefully our defences are able to hold up until then," Robin murmured and sat down on the sofa. Raven sat down next to him. The thumping against the main door became more rapid, but they would definitely need to grow in numbers before they could tear the door down.

It was reinforced steel so it would take much more pressure to put a dent into any of the entrances. Robin just hoped that Slade wouldn't survive this ordeal as he easily had enough power to kill him. He knew that if Slade survived the prophecy then he would kill Slade himself for all the grief and pain he had caused Robin. Flashes of images went through Robin's head which showed slaughter. It showed the vampire god with those pitch black eyes that held no emotion. He was standing on a tower of dead bodies with a floating fortress behind him. It showed what he was looking at and Robin saw fire, rivers of blood and destruction. The vampire god started laughing with that inhuman voice.

"All existence is dead and now I shall start a new pure race," he said. More images flashed through Robin's head as he saw the main room of the temple. Several people were standing in the centre, but Robin couldn't make out their faces. He could read their emotions, though, and they consisted of anger, fear and loathing. Robin spotted Shillian and Vladimus in robed clothing alongside other robed vampires. Shillian and Vladimus were reciting some kind of spell.

The centre of the room began to glow a crimson and black colour. Robin could feel tremendous energy emerging. The shadowed figures blood was seemingly emptied into the floor, but there was no attacker. The pool of blood began to crackle with crimson lightning and the blood began to take shape. Then with a flash of crimson light and inhuman laughter the vision ended.

Robin opened his eyes as the vision ended and it explained a little more about how the revive the vampire god. It disgusted Robin how they brought him back. They needed sacrifices, about six of them to the looks of things. His eyes refocused to see the entire team looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked with an amused tone.

"You kind of spaced out on us there man," Cyborg replied calmly. Leo walked into the main room and noticed the sour expressions on their faces.

"Okay, who died?" Leo joked with his usual wise guy grin. Due to the scowls and death glares he got, he guessed he said the wrong thing.

"Okay, what did I miss while I was off snoozing?" Leo said with a serious look.

"Whilst you were sleeping, the city has been overrun by zombies," Robin replied with a grim expression on his face.

"Oh, I guess it was their thumping and groans that woke me up then," Leo said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, and the visions have started again, so what does that mean?" Robin asked.

"I'm guessing it means that it is the turning point, the beginning of mankind's extinction," Leo answered calmly. Judging from the silence he got from his answer, Leo guessed that they were incredibly shocked.

"Well, we have about five minutes until our evac gets here, so we'd better get ready for their arrival," Cyborg informed the team.

"So the Justice League are going to take us to their watch tower, right?" Speedy said with Bumble Bee and Aqua Lad behind him.

"What you mean, those weaklings are going to be the ones to save us?" Leo said with a slight look of shock.

"Yeah, but I have to talk to Lucifer for a moment," Robin said and literally dragged Lucifer out of the room. Raven had caught a quick glimpse at what he wanted to ask and realized what Robin had thought about weeks ago.

'Could it be that Life and the other elementals aren't the true powers?' Raven thought.

"Lucifer, how come the Vampire god is so much stronger when Life, you and the others were supposed to be the true powers in the universe?" Robin asked. His voice held no emotion, which meant that hr was serious about wanting to know the truth.

"Fine, we aren't, the vampire god is one of them," Lucifer answered calmly.

"Who are the others besides the vampire god?" Robin asked with a hint of curiosity.

"The human god, werewolf god, angel god, demon god, vampire god and finally the most powerful of them is the devil god," Lucifer replied.

"The Devil god known as Sigorath, I know about him," Robin added on with a hint of fear.

"What? But how on earth could you know about Sigorath?" Lucifer asked with an astonished look on his face.

"Well, all I know is that he's powerful and looks a lot like me, but that's it, really," Robin replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh well, he disappeared in the war between the Angels and Devils," Lucifer explained.

"So there are six gods in total, right?" Robin asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, three good and three evil with the angel and devil god as the most powerful," Lucifer replied and walked back into the main room. Robin followed after Lucifer and he could probably guess which gods were evil and which were good. When Robin walked into the main room, he noticed that they were eyeing the main door warily. Robin turned to the main door to see a few dents as several pounds hit it every few seconds.

"Alright, everyone grab your stuff and head for the roof, now!" Robin yelled and the team grabbed all the bags.

The door began to crack under the pressure and Robin ran out of the main room. He entered the corridor to the stairway to the roof and turned around to face the common room. After about ten thuds, a loud metal clang filled the area and thousands of footsteps could be heard heading his way. Robin took a step back as a horde of zombies appeared in the door way.

"

Come on you dumb fucks, just try and get past me!" Robin said with a confident tone. The zombies ran towards Robin and attempted to tackle him, but he nimbly stepped out of the way. He unleashed a bolt of lightning that struck the zombie in the chest. Robin threw the nearest zombie into a nearby wall and did a spinning dragon kick to the next one.

Robin took a step back as more zombies filled the narrow corridor. They snarled at Robin and ran towards him. He decided that he couldn't hold them off in a closed space like this and ran up the stairs with incredible speed. Within seconds Robin had reached the tower and activated the self destruct sequence.

"Warning! The tower will self destruct in two minutes, evacuate immediately!" a mechanical voice announced. Robin heard the zombies approach a few floors down and raced back to the stairway. He looked down and the zombies looked up at him. Robin raced up the stairway with superhuman speed and within five seconds he burst onto the roof.

"Hey, over here!" Lucifer called out, but then the zombies reached the roof.

"Get inside, I'll hold them off, get into the air, but leave the hatch open," Robin called out. He turned to face the zombies and a grin spread across his face.

"Come on, I bet you can't even touch me," Robin said with a grin. His grin faltered slightly as more zombies piled onto the roof.

"Damn, only a minute left. I'll have to make this quick," Robin said as he stepped out of the way of a zombie. Robin backhanded the zombie and sent it flying off the roof. Robin leaped into the air and landed behind a group of zombies. Robin did a spinning roundhouse kick and sent the nearest one flying across the roof. Another zombie made a grab for Robin, but he easily dodged it and snapped its neck.

Another zombie leaped at Robin, but he did a flying kick that connected with its chest and sent it flying off the roof. Robin flipped through the air and landed near the edge of the roof. He turned around and unleashed a powerful wave of golden energy. Robin looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit ten seconds," he said and leaped into the air. He flew towards the Javelin, which was floating about fifty feet above the tower. He flew through the open hatch and turned to the pilot. It seemed that Green Lantern and Superman were at the controls.

"Quick, get us out of here now!" Robin yelled and the Javelin flew off. He ran to the hatch just in time to see the tower which had been his home for years. It was a terrible sight and he was glad that the others didn't see it but he was sure that they knew. Batman approached him with a dark look on his face. Robin had a good feeling what it was about and was expecting it as well.

"What is it now, Bruce?" Robin said with a slightly irritated tone.

"Where did you get those abilities?" Batman asked with a cold tone that slightly reminded him of Slade.

"Just ask Leo that question, since he made me who I am today," Robin replied with a bored tone in his voice. Batman grumbled something and left, which Robin was glad for, since he had never really liked Batman. Raven put her hand on his shoulder and Robin put his hand on hers.

"Listen Robin, you had no choice, Slade or the vampire god followers could have taken the tower," Raven said gently.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I had to like it," Robin said as he remembered the sight of the tower being completely destroyed.

"Robin, when this is over we can just rebuild the tower and stay at the watch tower until then," Raven said calmly.

"At least we were able to get everyone out of there alive," Robin added on and smiled at Raven.

"How bad is the situation?" Alex asked with a curious tone to Flash.

"Oh hey kid, so far it looks like this is affecting the entire planet," Flash said with a grim look. Alex twirled his revolvers and then holstered them with a defeated sigh.

"Come on guys, this is crazy. There is no way we can take out a planet full of Zombies!" Alex said as he sat down on the nearest chair. Starfire sat down next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Robin got the feeling that Starfire had a thing for Alex, but couldn't be sure how Alex felt about her. Terra and Beastboy were obviously sitting next to each other for emotional support.

Cyborg and Bumblebee were sitting next to each other while everyone else was scattered about the ship. Robin was sitting next to Raven, but that wasn't really much of a surprise. Robin wondered how Leo had gotten on the Javelin since the sun was out.

"Robin, maybe it was because I teleported onto the ship," Leo said. Robin suppressed his anger at having his thoughts read. Raven looked like she was holding back her laughter, but for more than one reason. The first was that the planet was in the worst situation ever, even worse than when Trigon had invaded Earth. Plus, now definitely wasn't the time to be laughing at anything no matter how funny.

Through the windows, Robin could see the blackness of space which he had been travelling through only months ago. It didn't seem that long to those who didn't go with Robin due to the time hole incident which lasted a couple of months. Robin could see the Justice League watch tower and realized that would be their home from now on. It was probably the only secure haven around now as well.

Ten minutes later everyone was aboard the watch tower and Cyborg was slightly amazed at how advanced the technology was compared to Titan's tower. Everyone else seemed sullen about the destruction of Titans Tower.

"Okay people, go to deck seventeen, there are plenty of spare rooms there, so go on ahead," Superman explained to them. The Titans picked up their things and headed for deck seventeen.

They entered the crowded lift and it whirred to life as Robin pressed the button for deck seventeen. Moments later the door opened and the Titans walked onto deck seventeen. Robin was just glad that they had remembered his guitar, which was his most prized possession that he owned.

"I guess I'll take that room there," Robin said and then felt someone elbow him in the ribs.

"Don't you mean we'll take that room?" Raven said with a certain edge in her voice. Robin quickly picked up on it and knew if he said no he would be in a world of pain…or probably another dimension.

"Er…yeah that's what I mean," Robin quickly replied with a nervous grin on his face. The two of them received a few hoots and catcalls after that, but they ignored the others. Robin opened the door and walked in with Raven following him. Robin put his guitar in the corner and packed his clothes in the closest dresser. Raven used her powers to put away her stuff in a matter of moments. A few minutes later Robin had finished packing his stuff and looked at the king sized bed.

'Well, at least there's enough room' Robin thought. He placed his swords on the wall along with his other weapons. After half an hour Robin and Raven had finished decorating the room and it looked pretty good.

It looked like a mix of both their rooms, but only better. Robin decided to leave the room for now and go to the control room of the tower. He disappeared in a flash of golden light and moments later he reappeared in the control room of Justice League Tower. His sudden appearance startled the other occupants in the room. It looked like they were scanning the planet for survivors.

"How many survivors are there on the planet at the moment?" Robin asked calmly. Superman turned to face him with a solemn expression on his face.

"It seems that there are about five million humans left on the planet, out of seven billion," Superman answered.

"That many all dead within a week?" Robin questioned himself. In a way it made sense since all this time, mankind believed that it was just rioting. It was also thanks to the mankind's disbelieve in vampires, zombies and many other creatures that preferred to remain behind the scenes. It was their own ignorance and standing by that had nearly wiped out all mankind.

"How many survivors are in Jump City?" Robin asked with a dark expression on his face.

"No more than a few hundred, but they are Slade's minions and the vampire god followers," Alex said at the console.

"You mean that all the others in Jump City are the walking dead now?" Terra asked with disbelieve.

"Yes, many things have changed since all those years ago before you were turned to stone," Robin explained calmly. Terra frowned and slumped in the nearest chair. Robin walked up to the controls and looked for the most secure areas with survivors in.

"It seems the white house has been secured, but the president is dead," Robin said with a frown.

"Yeah, and there are a few evacuation points that have held off the zombies so far," Superman informed them.

"The Cheyenne mountain base in Colorado is under lock down with three hundred humans, none infected," Robin said with a calm tone.

"The State Empire Building and pentagon are clear," Alex informed them.

"A TV station in the Sahara desert still has survivors," Robin said.

"An underground missile silo, there are about a hundred survivors there," Superman added on.

"Those are the only secure locations left, the rest of the survivors are all jumbled around amidst the chaos," Alex said. He twirled one of his revolvers in his left hand and did some pretty flashy spins with it. Superman seemed impressed with the spins and began to wonder how it was possible to spin a gun that fast and make it look easy. Alex had probably had years of practice with that type of gun, since he never used another type. Raven entered the main control room as she had probably just finished her meditation.

"Are there any channels that aren't off the air yet?" Robin asked with a bored tone.

"Yes, but it's coming from the news station in Sahara. Listen to this," Batman said and switched it to the news station.

"The world is being overrun by these monsters, if anyone is listening, please save us!" the reporter said. Nervous sweat could be seen on the reporter.

"All cities have been lost contact with, but this station will continue to report until rescue arrives," the reporter added on and wiped his brow.

"No cities are even close to this station, so no zombies have found us this far," the reporter said with a nervous voice.

"We have to help them and fast, zombies are automatically drawn to living human flesh," Robin said with a hurried tone.

"First I need to speak with you Robin," Batman said and walked out of the main room. Robin decided to follow him, but it didn't mean he liked it.

When they were alone in the corridor, Robin decided to get this conversation over with.

"Okay Bruce, what do you want?" Robin asked with an irritated tone in his voice.

"I'll have to ask you to hand over your title to the new Robin, you can no longer have the title, Robin," Batman said with an emotionless tone.

"Fine, I've been preparing for this day anyway, and I don't even wear that costume anymore," Robin said and walked back into the control room. Batman had told him about the newest Robin, formerly known as Tim Drake. He had been expecting this day for a while now, ever since he had heard about Tim Drake. Robin decided that he would be the one to take a team down and since everyone was now in the main control room he could pick.

"Okay I'm going to pick a team to take to the news station, so anyone from the Justice League, don't argue," Robin said with a calm tone. His team had informed Superman and the others of his new abilities and knew it wasn't a good idea to argue with someone far stronger than Superman.

"Okay, I'll take Raven, Alex and Lucifer since they are the best equipped to fight zombies," Robin said in a calm tone. "Alex because he is a sharpshooter with guns, and Raven and Leo because of their energy attacks that are capable of destroying zombies."

They grabbed hold of Robin and he began to teleport them to the news station. The last thing he heard from the TV was the reporter was: "They're breaking in!" and then Robin and the others were on the news station roof.

Gunfire and screams could be heard from down below and the team rushed off the roof and down the stairs. Robin saw that the news station corridor was deserted and he signalled them to split up into two different teams. Robin went with Raven, while Alex went with Lucifer.

Robin slowly walked down the stairs with Raven closely following behind. A couple of minutes later they entered the broadcasting room, but nobody was there. It seemed that whatever happened there was definitely a struggle. There were blood stains on the floor and no bodies could be seen. They walked to the centre of the room and then Robin heard footsteps heading their way. From each entrance to the room, zombies quickly filled in.

"Damn, I think we were too late to save them," Robin said in a low voice. The zombies charged forward and the two fighters got into their fighting stances. Robin did a double roundhouse kick which sent the nearest zombie crashing into a nearby wall. Raven did a soaring kick which sent another zombie flying.

Robin did a holy aura fist and sent three zombies flying across the room. Raven did a flip kick that connected with a zombies chin and it was sent crashing through the ceiling. Raven then sent a blast of golden, black and crimson energy at the nearest group of zombies.

Robin did a spinning celestial kick that tore the nearest zombie's head from its shoulders. He flew up into the air and focused his energy. Raven flew up into the air as the room was quickly getting crowded. Robin unleashed a blast of lightning onto the zombies and fried them to smoke. They floated back down to the floor and carefully stepped over the smoking corpses. Then out of a flash of crimson and black energy, Robin's worst enemy appeared before him.

"So Robin, how are things?" Shillian asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Shillian! Don't tell me your working alongside Vladimus now," Robin said with his cocky grin.

"Please, I can kill that weakling easily, I'm just using him until I no longer have use for him," Shillian replied with a dark look on his face.

"Raven, get out of here and find the others, I have a score to settle," Robin said with an angered tone in his voice. Raven nodded since she knew better than to hang around when Robin was like this. She ran out of the room to find the others and get back to the watch tower. The best she could do was to wait for Robin to get back, since Shillian was far more powerful than her. Raven ran around the nearest corner and entered the lounge room. Then Vladimus entered the room with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hm, let's see if you have what it takes to beat me," Vladimus said and took a step forward.

Robin and Shillian circled each other as they searched for a weakness in their defences, but found none. Shillian moved forward with lightning speed and did a demonic thrust kick, but Robin blocked it. He the countered with a lightning backhand fist, but Shillian ducked below it. Shillian tried to sweep Robin's feet from below him, but he flipped through the air.

Robin landed behind Shillian and did a spinning drop kick, but his opponent rolled out of the way of the attack. Shillian flipped to his feet and turned to face Robin. Both of them focused their energy and spread their wings.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Robin, that much is for sure," Shillian said and rushed forward. He attacked with a flying triple kick combo, but Robin dodged it and did a hurricane kick. Shillian ducked beneath it and threw an uppercut at him.

Robin blocked it and did a blazing dragon kick which Shillian sidestepped. Shillian threw a soul thrust punch at Robin, but he blocked it and countered with a backhand fist. Shillian took a step back and rubbed his cheek. It would probably be sore in the morning, but it would heal.

Raven did a spinning thrust kick, but Vladimus flipped out of the way and threw an energy ball at her. Raven threw her own energy ball and the two energy balls collided. It sent a small shockwave throughout the room.

"Hm, I remember when you couldn't hold your own against the weakest vampire," Vladimus said mockingly. Raven flew forward and did a soul thrust fist that hit Vladimus across the face. He flew back a few feet, but gracefully landed on his feet. A gash had opened up on his face, but he wiped the blood away and the gash quickly healed. Vladimus rushed forward with inhuman speed and did a spinning axel kick that hit Raven across the face.

Raven took a step back and did a spinning lancer kick that hit Vladimus across the face. He stepped back and Raven continued with a corkscrew kick, which was another move that Robin had taught her.

Shillian did a leaping kick, but Robin sidestepped out of the way and did a front split kick which connected with the vampire's chin. He stepped back and began to focus his energy. Robin focused his and threw a golden energy ball at Shillian. He flipped out of the way and did a spinning backhand punch, but Robin blocked it. Robin countered with a perfectly executed roundhouse kick that connected with Shillian's chin.

The vampire did a triple kick combo and knocked Robin to the floor, but he quickly flipped himself to his feet.

Shillian did a spinning demon kick, but Robin ducked below it and punched him in the gut. He stepped back and did a twisting knife jab that hit Robin straight in the ribs. Shillian then followed that up with a spinning twin soul's kick which sent Robin crashing into the nearby wall.

Robin shook his head and climbed to his feet, looking at the large dent he had left in the wall. He got in his fighting stance and Shillian let out a sinister laugh. Robin rushed forward and did a spinning horse kick which connected with Shillian's torso. The vampire fell to the floor and quickly flipped himself back up. He threw a black energy ball at Robin but he flipped out of the way.

Shillian moved forward with blinding speed and did a ten punch combo, but Robin blocked each attack. He countered with a holy aura punch which sent Shillian crashing through the nearby wall. Robin watched the pile of rubble and moments later Shillian exploded out of it, sending bits and pieces of it flying everywhere. He did a spinning lancer kick, but Robin blocked it with ease.

Shillian then followed that up with a five kick combo and knocked Robin to the floor. Robin flipped to his feet and his golden aura began to grow in size. He moved forward with near impossible speeds and did a ten punch combo and every hit made contact with his opponent.

Shillian took a step back and then did a dark aura punch that sent Robin crashing straight through a nearby wall. Robin sent a wave of golden energy from him and sent the rubble flying in all directions. He got to his feet and saw that Shillian was now right n front of him. Robin did a ten punch combo, but Shillian blocked every attack and countered with his own ten punch combo.

Robin dodged those attacks and did a spinning celestial aura kick. The attack made contact with Shillian's face and sent him crashing through several walls and flying right out of the news station. The vampire staggered to his feet and a sinister grin spread across his face.

"We'll meet again, Robin. And next time don't expect to walk away," Shillian said and disappeared in a flash of black and crimson light.

Raven did a leaping lance kick which connected with the side of Vladimus's head and he stepped back. Vladimus then did a triple kick combo and knocked Raven to the floor. She quickly flipped herself to her feet and got into her fighting stance. Vladimus did a spinning drop kick which connected with the side of Raven's face. She stepped back and then black energy surrounded Vladimus. Raven threw him into several walls making him look like a pinball. She then threw him to the floor as hard as she could and Vladimus climbed to his feet.

He had definitely lost a lot of energy and he wavered slightly.

"Until we meet again, and don't expect to survive our next encounter!" Vladimus said. He then disappeared in a flash of black and blue energy. Raven just smirked and then began to head for the upper levels.

Robin ran down the corridor and saw Raven not far ahead of him. He easily caught up with her as they reached the stairway. Robin could hear gunshots from the upper levels and it sounded like Alex. The two of them rushed up the stairs to help Alex and Lucifer out. Robin then noticed zombies running down the stairs as they ran up them.

Alex fired another round from his revolver and hit one right in between the eyes. They had managed to save one of the reporters, but unfortunately he had been bitten. Alex fired another round and it ricocheted of the wall and hit another zombie in the side of the head.

"Lucifer, hold them off while I reload!" Alex called out. Lucifer started throwing energy balls at the hordes of zombies.

Alex finished reloaded his revolvers and began to fire at the zombies again. He caught them right in between the eyes as usual and Lucifer continued to throw energy balls at the horde of zombies. A shockwave rocked the building and Lucifer could tell that Robin was the cause of it.

Alex fired another round from his revolver and shot a zombie straight in its left eye. There weren't many of them left now and Lucifer quickly finished them off with a ball of black and crimson energy. Alex holstered one of his revolvers and looked at the reporter with the bitten arm. Alex realized that the reporter would turn into on of them soon. Alex reluctantly shot the reporter in the head and ran down the corridor. They saw the other two running down the corridor towards them.

"Come on this way!" Robin called out as they headed back to the roof. They had no reason to be here any longer as everyone had been killed by the zombie onslaught.

They ran up the stairway with a few zombies following behind them. Robin threw down an electrical blast that stopped a couple of them, but more kept coming. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could and a minute later they burst onto the roof. They grabbed onto Robin and he teleported them back to the Justice League Watch Tower.

"Damn, we were too late," Robin muttered under his breath. Raven heard Robin say that and felt sorry for him. There was nothing he could have done, they had just arrived too late to save them is all.

"Robin, there was nothing you could have done to save them," Raven said reassuringly. He just nodded and sat down on the chair in front of the computer console. It seemed that the Justice League had been watching the entire incident through one of their satellites.

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Robin put his hand on hers. It seemed that all the other secure locations were still up and any zombies completely locked out. The news station had only fallen thanks to the fact that it was the least secure area, even if it was in the middle of the Sahara desert.

Robin stretched his arms as he felt a little exhausted from the long day they had gone through. He got to his feet and walked out of the main control room with Raven following behind him.

When he got to their room he lied down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Raven walked in and lied down on top of him. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and she kissed him on the lips. Robin rolled on top and laid gentle kisses on her neck. Raven softly moaned and removed his leather jacket.

Robin left a trail of feather kisses on her neck and Raven then removed Robin's shirt to reveal a well toned torso. Robin removed her cloak and Raven gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth. Robin quickly returned it and Raven rolled on top of him. Robin licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Their tongues battled for control and Robin began to slowly remove Raven's leotard teasingly.

Raven took off Robin's black leather trousers and he had now removed enough to see Raven's black lace bra. Robin reluctantly left the passionate kiss and caressed her breast through the bra. Raven moaned and saw Robin's erection through his boxers. He slowly peeled Raven's leotard down to her waist and left a trail of feather kisses on her stomach.

Raven caressed Robin's member through his boxers and he moaned. Robin leaned up and worked to remove Raven's bra. She helped him remove it and Robin now squeezed her now exposed breasts. She moaned and Robin then flipped Raven onto her back with him on top of her.

Robin had now fully removed her leotard to reveal a pair of black panties. He kissed her breast and Raven moaned and wrapped her arms around Robin's back. He used his hand to squeeze her other breast and Raven arched her back. Robin removed Raven's panties while she removed his boxers. Robin started leaving a trail of kisses that went lower.

He started kissing her most private area and Raven let out a sharp moan. She pulled him up and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Robin instantly returned it with more passion than Raven expected. He stopped the kiss and looked into Raven's eyes with an unspoken question.

Raven nodded and Robin positioned himself to enter her. He spread her legs slightly and slowly entered her. Raven let out a sharp moan which only excited Robin even more. He reached her hymen and looked into Raven's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked with a gentle tone. She nodded and Robin broke her swiftly. Raven gasped out of pain, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure.

Robin waited for Raven to get used to having him inside and then began to thrust inside her. Raven moaned out of pleasure and wrapped her legs around Robin's waist. He began to thrust more quickly and Raven felt a pressure building up inside her. Robin quickened his thrusts and Raven cried out as she came. Robin felt her tightening and he quickly came as well.

He collapsed on top of her as sleep slowly overcame him. Raven watched as Robin fell asleep, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. Raven felt glad that Robin had been her first and hoped that the future would be brighter than the world of darkness that had quickly taken over as sleep overcame Raven as well.

To Be Continued

**Author's notes:** Okay due to the response I have written a Lemon and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a lot of doing and as usual if anyone has ideas for the future chapters of this story then don't hesitate to tell me. Peace out, later all, kylefighter1.


	15. Rise Of The Blood Moon

**Dlsky: **he didn't teleport because it was to far, it would drain his energy, plus ruin future chapters.

**AzarGoddess:** thanks and the next chapter should be finished soon.

**midnight'blue'raven: **the update should be soon, expect some new revelations as well.

**Delirium24: ** thanks I try to make my chapters as good and long as possible.

**RISE OF THE BLOOD MOON **

Robin and Raven were in their room, Robin was skillfully playing his guitar with Raven listening. It sounded like he had been practicing all his life and was probably equal skill of Angus Young. Angus Young had been one of the most skilled guitarists this world had known.

Raven had never heard him play and he had played plenty of styles, rock and heavy to even sorrowful tunes. She could feel the vampiric first and decided that she had to get a blood pack from the fridge. Robin had to admit that he was feeling slightly thirsty as well and put the guitar down. He followed Raven and picked a blood pack from the fridge as she did.

Robin drank his down quickly to quench his thirst, Raven had gotten used to drinking blood a while ago. She drank hers down a little more slowly since Robin drank his down too fast for her taste.

Robin decided it was time to leave the room and entered the corridor of the watch tower. It had been two weeks since Titans Tower had been overrun and two weeks since they took up residence in the watch tower. Mankind had fought back against the zombies and had done quite well. The zombies still had much larger numbers, but all the cities with no humans left had been nuked.

That had wiped out plenty of zombies with the help of the Justice League and the Titans had helped big time in the fight. Robin walked into the main control room to see Alex, Superman, Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl at the controls.

"Any news on any current battles?" Robin asked calmly. The four of them looked up at him as he entered the room. Robin, now dubbed Nightwing, walked up the empty computer console and sat down at the computer. He surfed through security camera at blinding speed and stopped at a large platoon fighting zombies.

"Guys, there's a battle in Paris!" Nightwing yelled with a grimace. It wasn't about the upcoming battle, but about the location of the battle. 'Damn why did it have to be France' he thought bitterly. Nightwing had always hated France, it had lousy tastes and he never liked the French anyway.

Within five minutes nearly everyone had gathered in the tower. Batman and Jonn had decided to stay watch over the tower while everyone else went to assist the military. It had been war with mankind versus zombies for the past two weeks. Nightwing teleported them all to the battlefield and saw that the main fighting had just begun. He spread his wings and took off into the air.

The army had tanks and anything else they would need to take out the zombie infection that had taken hold of the planet. Nightwing dove into a pack of zombies and began to throw them around like play toys. He did a spinning dragon kick and sent the zombie crashing into a nearby horde.

Two zombies leaped at Nightwing and he blasted them with a wave of golden energy. He ducked beneath another zombie and with a thrust punch, Nightwing sent the zombie soaring across the battlefield.

Alex was shooting zombies in the head with amazing accuracy with about ten soldiers backing him up with assault rifles. Nightwing had to admit that real live zombies were nothing like the movies. They had taken over the world, but the humans were never able to fight back like this. Nightwing knew if they kept this up they could easily take the world back from zombie occupation.

Only Shillian, Vladimus and his vampiric followers had decided to make things more difficult. Superman was pounding his way through the zombies, but it was obvious he was having a harder time than Nightwing. Leo did a dragon fury fist combo which sent several zombies crashing in different directions.

Lucifer sent an eye beam from his third eye straight at the nearest pack of zombies which easily sliced through them. A zombie grabbed Starfire, but she flung it over her shoulder and snapped its arm. She then stomped on its head and then a loud gunshot made her look up.

Starfire turned around to see a zombie that had been right behind her collapse. Starfire saw Alex which his revolver smoking and she knew it had been him that saved her life. He twirled his revolver and then began to reload it.

"Starfire, next time be more careful, okay?" Alex yelled as he finished reloading it.

Thunder and Lightning combined their powers and sent a gigantic wave of their combined energy to the nearest horde of zombies. Raven sent a wave of gold and black energy at a pack of zombies that were running towards her. They had begun to dwindle in number and the army began to advance as they fired countless rounds at the zombies.

Robin sent wave of golden energy that destroyed a few dozen zombies on contact. Hawk Girl was smashing zombie heads in with her weapon while Wonder Woman sent devastating punches at the zombies. Within minutes all the enemies in the area had been wiped out with no casualties.

Nightwing then sensed energy in the sky and he looked up to see Shillian and Vladimus. Superman spotted them first and rushed up to fight them. Vladimus floated forward with a bored expression on his face. Superman flew towards them at full speed and threw a powerful punch at the vampire. The punch was at it's strongest, but Vladimus barely flinched. He did a spinning backhand fist that sent Superman crashing into the dirt.

"Pathetic. It makes me wonder why they called you the man of steel," Vladimus said with a disgusted voice. Superman unsteadily climbed to his feet and saw his opponent standing right in front of him. Vladimus did a thrust punch and Superman was sent crashing straight through a tank.

"You may be able to beat him, but try me on," Leo said with a calm voice.

"Last time we fought I was pummeling you, what makes you think this will be any different?" Vladimus asked with a cocky voice.

"Yeah, but I've grown stronger than the last time you fought me," Leo said with a cocked eyebrow. Vladimus shot forward, but Leo blocked his punch with just as much speed. The vampire elder then countered with a spinning descent kick and Vladimus stepped back.

"You have grown stronger…but you are still no match for me!" he said with a sinister grin on his face. Leo shot forward and did a spinning backlash combo, but Vladimus ducked beneath it. He then countered with a corrupt thrust punch, but Leo blocked it and swung Vladimus to the ground. When he crashed into the ground, he left a huge crater which was about thirty square feet. Vladimus flipped to his feet and looked up into the sky with a calm look on his face.

Leo floated down to the ground and his aura lit up in a crimson mixed with silver. Vladimus spread his aura which was pure crimson, but with crimson lightning bolts erupting from it.

Shillian floated down to the ground and sneered at Nightwing. He then nodded behind Nightwing who turned around. He spotted the robed vampire followers of Shillian and Vladimus poised for battle. The military saw the robed vampires and decided now was a good time to stand down.

"Guys, let Nightwing and the others handle Shillian and the vampires!" the general called out.

The general and most of the human population now knew that vampires existed and the military said they would help in any way possible. They knew that a nuke wouldn't work against Shillian or Vladimus and decided it was best left for Nightwing and his team to handle it. They also knew about the prophecy, but had been skeptical at first. Eventually they believed them and realized that it explained all the strange things that had been occurring lately. The military had also figured out a way to make sure that even if they lost a battle against zombies, none would be left alive.They made sure that their battles were monitored and if they ever lost, platoons of bombers would take flight and destroy every zombie in the vicinity. They would use a new explosive that was incredibly destructive to ensure none survived.

Leo did a triple kick combo, but Vladimus blocked it and did a backhand fist. Leo ducked below it and punched the vampire in the gut. Vladimus took a step back and then did a soaring flash kick which connected with Leo's chin. He took a step back and rubbed his chin. Vladimus rushed forward and did a dragon fist combo, but Leo blocked most of them and dodged the ones he couldn't.

Vladimus then sent a wave of ice at Leo, but he cancelled it with a wave of green energy. As the two waves collided, it released a massive shockwave and forced everyone besides Nightwing and Shillian collapse to the floor. The two of them had bored expressions on their faces as they watched the fight between Vladimus and Leo. It was probably because they could watch the two as if they were in slow motion.

Leo did a spinning hawk kick, but Vladimus blocked it and threw a wave of ice at Leo, who teleported out of the way and reappeared right behind Vladimus. Leo threw a bone crushing punch to his back and sent him crashing to the ground.

Vladimus calmly climbed to his feet and looked up at Leo who was floating in the air. The vampire smirked and flew up into the air. Vladimus focused his energy and grey bat like wings burst from his shoulder blades. Leo floated backwards slightly from awe as he felt Vladimus's power go up.

The military watched the fight out of fear and admiration of the power that they held. The same went for the Justice League as Vladimus had defeated Superman with incredible ease.

Vladimus shot forward and Leo ended up with an elbow in his face. He went soaring to the ground and ended up in a bumpy crash.

Vladimus grinned as he saw that Leo had bounced three times in a row. Leo flipped to his feet and shook off the pain as quick as he could. He noticed that his arm was dislocated and put it back in with a simple jerk of his arm. Vladimus floated down to the ground and smirked at Leo, who sent a green energy bolt at Vladimus and it sent him crashing through the remains of a nearby skyscraper.

Usually that attack is an instant kill, but Vladimus was too powerful for it to kill him,but it would definitely weaken him. He walked out of the hole in the skyscraper and shook his head. Vladimus looked down at his body and saw his left arm and a large chunk of his torso missing. His heart was also exposed, but unharmed, which was very lucky for a vampire. It had taken a slightly black color and no longer had a beat. The black was a sign of being corrupted by evil and hate for a vampire.

"Pretty good shot," Vladimus said as blood oozed from the missing chunks of his body. His face hardened with focus and he instantly grew his arm back. Muscle and sinew grew over the exposed heart and the ribcage also started to grow back. Once the bones had finished growing, the muscle regeneration instantly sped up and Vladimus was back to normal within seconds.

Leo could tell that has blast had weakened his opponent and knew that this was his chance to defeat him. Leo shot forward and Vladimus ended up with a fist in has face. He stumbled back and Leo continued his relentless assault.

Nightwing knew that if Leo wanted to win this battle, he had to defeat Vladimus before his power returned to full power. For a vampire that only takes a few minutes, so Leo had to defeat Vladimus fast if he wanted to ensure victory.

Leo did a twin axe kick which sent Vladimus crashing back into the skyscraper. Leo flew forward at top speed to attack the vampire, but a beam of ice went flying towards him. Leo stopped instantly and tried to move out of the way, but the beam hit him head on. A frozen Leo crashed to the ground and he was completely encased in thick ice from head to toe.

Vladimus lowered himself to the ground and began to walk towards Leo.

"Well, I guess they'll have to make due with a Leo popsicle," Vladimus said with a grin. The ice began to crack and moments later razor sharp shards of ice exploded everywhere.

"Damn, that's cold!" Leo yelled as he shivered and rubbed his arms. Vladimus had to stop himself from laughing at the sight, it was truly pathetic. His teeth were chattering and even his tan from Tameran couldn't stop the pale tone the ice had given him. Leo shook himself out of it and got into his fighting stance. He was just glad that vampires didn't need to breathe.

Vladimus shot forward and did a dragon fist special, but Leo locked it and kneed him in the gut. Vladimus punched Leo in the stomach and then hammered down on his back, which sent Leo crashing to the ground. He climbed to his feet and looked up at Vladimus who was floating in the air. Leo shot into the air like a bullet and did a triple kick combo which Vladimus blocked.

The vampire countered with a spinning thrust kick, but Leo dodged it and countered with a twin lances punch. It hit Vladimus in the face and sent him flying back a few feet. He soared higher into the air and Leo quickly followed him. Vladimus threw a ball of ice at Leo, but he dodged it with ease and fired a red energy ball at the vampire. Vladimus teleported out of the way and reappeared right in front of Leo.

Vladimus did a dark essence punch which sent Leo flying towards the ground, but he managed to stop himself in time. Leo spun around to face Vladimus and spotted his opponent soaring at high speed towards him. Leo prepared for it and dodged his attack with inhuman speed. He then threw a bone crushing punch into Vladimus's stomach. He gasped in pain and then Leo did a power blow right on his spine. Shillian, Nightwing and Leo easily picked up on the sounds of bones cracking from those two blows.

Vladimus went crashing into the ground leaving a huge crater on impact. A purple glow began to emerge from the rubble and he roared. A massive wave of purple energy sent rubble flying everywhere and Vladimus's roar died down. He stumbled out of the rubble and fell to his knees.

Shillian had a look of disgust on his face at how weak Vladimus was and wondered how someone like Nightwing used to be on level with him. Vladimus looked at Shillian and saw the utter disgust in his face. Shillian looked up at Leo and he smirked with a sinister glint in his eyes. Nightwing suddenly realized what Shillian was planning, but before he could do anything, Shillian attacked.

In the blink of an eye Shillian was in front of Leo and did a dark spirit punch which sent him crashing to the ground. Leo had been knocked out straight away from the punch and Nightwing suddenly appeared several feet in front of him.

"I definitely think Nightwing is a more suitable name for you," Shillian said with a calm tone in his voice. Nightwing got into his fighting stance and prepared for battle.

Shillian then looked up into the sky and he sneered at the sight before him. Nightwing turned around and saw a sight that he had seen five thousand years in the past during the vampire war. It was a moon the color of blood and it was now blocking out the sun which explained why it was dark all of a sudden.

"Yes, the fourteenth sign of the apocalypse is here," Shillian said with a wide grin.

"This isn't good," Nightwing said and everyone on the ground was just as shocked as he was.

"Yes, soon the waters of this planet will run red with blood and the planets shall align for the revival ceremony," Shillian said with sinister glee.

"No, I won't let that happen!" Nightwing yelled with determined anger.

"Foolish creature, there is nothing you can do to stop it, destiny cannot be changed." Shillian answered calmly.

"Everyone makes their own destiny, it is not written down. We make our own future," Nightwing shot back.

"How wrong you are, Nightwing. We'll meet again soon," Shillian said as he disappeared in a flash of black energy. Vladimus climbed to his feet and looked at the large assortment of heroes, military and other supernatural creatures. He nearly sweat dropped as he watched a couple of thousand people who wanted to tear him apart. He turned around and bumped right into Nightwing.

"Going somewhere, Vladimus?" he said with a deep scowl. Vladimus couldn't teleport as he was still too weak from the fight and wouldn't stand a chance against Nightwing even if he wasn't.

"Yeah, I may be captured, but they'll send an army of my mind slaves to get me out," Vladimus said.

"Maybe, but they would fail," Nightwing said as he got Vladimus in an arm lock. He moaned in pain and Nightwing dragged him to the others.

"Where should we hold him?" Marcus asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"The Watch Tower along with some energy drainers that I made last week," Nightwing said. Everyone seemed to agree with that, besides Vladimus, that is. Nightwing teleported the vampire and everyone else that now lived there to the holding cell which was equipped with energy drainers. Nightwing threw Vladimus in and he collided with the thick titanium wall and fell to the cold metal floor. Nightwing slammed the door shut and activated the energy drainers, which were installed into the walls of the cell.

"I'll get you for this Nightwing, you hear me! Your path is different than other humans, it is carved with the deaths of you enemies!" Vladimus roared. Nightwing ignored his rambling and Virgil teleported into the corridor with a flash of golden light. "Impressive, "First Sign". You captured Vladimus," Virgil said with his usual uptight face.

"Yeah, I'll hopefully get some answers out of him" Nightwing answered.

"Interrogation, correct?" Virgil said with his usual tone of voice. Nightwing would admit that he definitely didn't like Virgil since he was a jerk. He never had friends and he was more of a jerk than Vladimus and Shillian.

"Well, at least we finally got him, we've been after that guy for a long time," Lightning said and everyone else nodded in agreement. A strange glint was in Virgil's eye, but nobody else saw it. Virgil quickly left as Nightwing entered the cell. Raven and the others watched through the opening as Nightwing strapped him down to a chair in the centre of the room. Raven could tell that the energy drainers were keeping his power down to that of an average human. Raven closed the slide just as Nightwing pulled out a dagger. Ten minutes later everyone was in the main room wondering how the interrogation was going. A scream echoed throughout the watch tower which answered their questions. Beastboy and Cyborg shuddered at the thought of what Nightwing was doing. Lucifer didn't seem disturbed by it, though.

Maybe it was because he used to live in hell even though he wasn't evil himself. Another scream echoed throughout the watch tower and some of the more moral members wanted to put an end to it. Those ones were Superman, Starfire, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Beastboy.

They attempted to leave the room to stop Nightwing, but found themselves being stopped by Raven, Leo, Lucifer, Alex, Marcus and Lightning.

"Out of the way," Superman said in a threatening tone. They stood their stance and Lucifer took a step forward.

"Maybe you don't understand, but Vladimus is trying to end all existence by bringing back the vampire god," Lucifer coldly explained to them.

"Yes, this isn't time for your petty morals, this is for the survival of this universe," Raven added on as she stepped next to Leo. Everyone else just watched the confrontation with a slight look of shock at what was happening. Superman now seemed unsure of himself but Starfire floated forwards.

"But no living creature deserves to be punished in such a way," Starfire insisted. Raven and the ones supporting Nightwing just rolled their eyes.

"Vladimus is a monster, Starfire. All his followers are slaves to his mind powers and turn them evil against their will," Lucifer explained.

"He deserves what's coming to him, he's just a monster trying to bring about the end," Lightning spoke up.

"Yeah, all the things happening now are because of Vladimus and he has tried to kill all of us," Alex said as he twirled his revolver. Starfire looked at Alex with sad eyes which would break almost anyone's heart.

"Not you two, Alex. Why do you support such cruelty," Starfire whimpered. Alex knew the Tameranian girl had feelings for him, but Alex knew personal feelings mustn't get in the way.

"You may not realize this, but the world is cruel. Your friends have protected you from the harsher side of reality," Alex said with a determined look. He knew because he had grown up in it all his life. His parents were murdered, but before that happened they had been abusive.

All his life he had been suffering, he grew tired of it and started a gang, but they turned on him and left him for dead. After that he swore for revenge against them and took up some time training himself with weapons and various fighting styles. When he believed that he was ready, he attacked them only with his bare hands and his trusted revolvers. Alex ended up putting them in hospital, but he had been injured as well.

Alex had started a new gang which was loyal to him, but when almost everyone turned evil due to that mist, he lost his gang. He had become close enough to call them friends, but yet again the only good thing in his life was snatched away from him. His only good thing left in life was his membership to the Titans. Alex had sworn loyalty to Nightwing because he had nothing else in life.

"Yes, but why must the good do bad things!" Starfire cried out.

"Starfire you may find this hard to accept, but due to the situation, Nightwing is doing the right thing," Alex said. He went calmly out of the main room as he holstered his revolvers. Raven was surprised about Alex, for only a human teenager he knew what was going on.

She had also sensed anger and grief from something in his past, but didn't look at what was troubling him. Starfire floated away with a depressed look on her face, but she had to know the situation they were in.

"You see, Alex, a former street thug, can understand it…why can't you?" Lucifer said.

Those who had tried to stop Nightwing had looks of resignation and disgust on their faces.

It seemed that they were starting to split in different directions on what to do. That could be dangerous for everyone, if they fell apart then what would happen to what was left of the world. Nightwing walked into the main room with a smirk across his face but quickly saw the looks of everyone else.

"Well, I definitely had to break the skin to get Vladimus to talk," Nightwing said in a casual tone.

"What did you find out?" Lucifer asked with a cocked eyebrow. Nightwing sat down on the nearest chair and crossed his arms over his torso.

"Well, it seems that to revive the vampire god we need to sacrifice certain people," Nightwing answered with a deep frown.

"I plan to find out tomorrow, but he mentioned some other things as well," Nightwing said as he looked through the window into space.

"Such as what? Anything helpful that we could use in the future?" Raven asked calmly.

"Yeah, the location of the temple that shall be the summoning place and something about a traitor among us," Nightwing informed them.

The last part shocked everyone in the room, but who could the traitor be, definitely not Alex as he was human and they think humans are scum. That also left out Beastboy and Cyborg as they were human. Starfire couldn't since she was too pure hearted to do such a thing. Terra couldn't be either since she just escaped her stone prison. Definitely not Raven since he would know from their bond. It couldn't be members of the Justice League since they only just found out.

That only left Marcus, Leo, Lucifer, Lightning and Thunder, but it couldn't be any of them since they had been supporting them since the beginning. So it had to be someone Nightwing had listed since someone might have a hidden agenda.

(Shillian's Headquarters)

"So they captured Vladimus. Now I shall lead you to victory," Shillian explained to a giant hall full of robed vampires. There must have been thousands of them and without Vladimus, only Shillian was left to lead them. They bowed and Shillian turned to the figure next to him.

"Listen, without Vladimus their brainwashing will slowly wear off, so I want you to spring him out," Shillian explained. The only clue about the identity of the traitor was a pair of wings and he quickly left the room.

"We will enter a new age were vampires rule over the human scum with our glorious god leading us to universal conquest," Shillian said with a smirk. The seemingly endless sea of robed vampires cheered for him and soon the vampire take over would begin. Shillian also wanted Vladimus back for another reason, since without him the prophecy wouldn't be completed.

(Justice League Watch Tower)

Nightwing was suffering from yet again visions of the future, but they were more disturbing than ever. It showed the death of his teammates and how they were killed. Flashes of the world being completely engulfed in darkness. Flashes of Lightning being impaled by what looked like shadow vampires.

The other teammates started to follow after that. Thunder and Lucifer being attacked by the vampire god in the summoning chamber. To the looks of it, the vampire god had just been revived. He saw Thunders death with a single punch, but it ended before he saw Lucifer's own fate.

Alex's death came next as he used hand to hand moves combined with his knife and revolver, but the shadow vampire overcame him. That vision ended with Alex's dying screams.

Starfire was next with a spear embedded in her stomach and Alex holding her trying to keep her from dying, so it was apparent Starfire died before Alex.

The next was Beastboy and Terra fighting against Vladimus. They put everything into their attacks, but they easily died against his might.

The next were the most disturbing of all, it was Raven's own death in the future. Raven had been impaled by in the heart and she was slowly dying. He saw himself holding her trying to keep her from dying. He was also sobbing in the future and Raven uttered some final words and he screamed in despair. Nightwing erupted from his sleep in a cold sweat with Raven looking very concerned.

"Did you see my dream?" Nightwing said quietly. Raven wiped the sweat away from his forehead with a cold flannel and pressed her palm against his cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to stop that future from happening," Raven said with a reassuring tone in her voice. Nightwing could tell that seeing her own death in his dream had disturbed her deeply.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I don't know what I would do without you by my side," Nightwing said. Raven embraced him and began to sob into his chest and he rubbed her back.

"It's alright, that will not be our fate," Nightwing said and planted a kiss on her forehead. Raven kissed Nightwing back and they fell back on the bed. Nightwing realized that Raven just needed comforting since losing hope was very common these days. Nightwing just comforted her until she fell asleep and left the room.

Nightwing walked through the empty corridor, but when he walked past Terra's room he heard some noises which sounded very familiar. It was what him and Raven sounded like when they had their first time. It was definitely Terra and Beastboy, that much was for sure. Nightwing just shook his head and walked into the main room to see Alex and Lucifer talking.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up this late?" Nightwing asked with a tired tone.

"Me? I can't sleep thanks to Terra and BB, but Alex here heard Starfire in his room, so he decided to stay up," Lucifer answered with a bored tone.

"I know what you mean, I had more visions which woke me up. And Alex, just remember that Starfire is very possessive," Nightwing replied as he sat down with them.

"Wasn't that the reason you split up with her in the first place?" Lucifer asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess someone must have told you earlier on," Nightwing said with a sigh and leaned back on the chair.

"From what I heard you two were talking about something else other than why you're up so late," Nightwing added on with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, we were thinking about rebuilding Titan's Tower with some improvements," Lucifer said with a grin.

"Yeah, I already came up with the idea that the tower can go underground for added protection," Alex said with a smirk.

"Hm, pretty good idea. But how about an electromagnetic shield which would absorb energy blasts?" Nightwing said with a cocked eyebrow. Lucifer and Alex looked at each other and grins spread across their faces. Nightwing took that as a good sign from those two.

"Wait - how about automated stun cannons with energy sensors that can tell the difference between friend and foe?" Lucifer said with a grin. Nightwing nodded in approval and Alex flashed a thumbs up.

"Well, we should definitely make the tower larger with better tech and maybe titanium armor for outside the tower during alert mode," Nightwing added on. They agreed that they would install these once they got the chance to rebuild Titan's Tower. Nightwing stared into space through the window and looked at the peaceful black and white of space. The only thing disturbing the view was that damned Blood Moon, as everyone called it.

"Any idea who the traitor that Vladimus was talking about is?" Lucifer asked with a cocked eyebrow. "

What traitor? And if there is one, why would they assist in starting complete annihilation?" Alex asked.

"Someone who has probably given up on this world with all the liars and hypocrites running it and with a majority have done something immoral," Nightwing replied.

"Yeah, but I can't think of anyone who would give up on their own realm," Alex said and shook his head. Nightwing couldn't think of anyone either, Vladimus never said he was on the team, but someone he had frequent contact with. Nightwing had naturally assumed that meant a team member, but he could be wrong.

"Did Vladimus leak any info about the future of this prophecy?" Lucifer asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"He said something about the identity of Sigorath, but he passed out before he told me much," Nightwing answered with a bored tone.

"Hopefully we can stop the destruction of the universe since the vampire god isn't our only enemy," Alex said with a sad expression. With that sentence Nightwing instantly remembered the vision of Alex's death along with several other members of the team. Alex spotted the concerned expression on his face and looked at Lucifer for answers. Lucifer just shrugged, but he saw Nightwing's memories of what he saw and decided that it was best not to tell Alex of what Nightwing knew.

They already had enough trouble with a few members of the Titans and Justice League not standing by them. Lucifer knew that if they were to survive they needed to get over their morals and realize bigger things were going on. The end of the universe itself was coming and only Nightwing had a chance of stopping it.

Lucifer knew dark times were coming and more people would die over the time and not just on Earth, either. The roughest times were during the time when the vampire god had complete control of the planet. He almost bled the Earth dry before the angelic armies decided to interfere.

Well, it wasn't the roughest, since there was a time much worse than the vampire wars. It was during the reign of Sigorath when his minions came from hell and he invaded Earth. Sigorath was much worse than the vampire god since Sigorath was the devil god. Nightwing leaned back in his chair and spotted Batman walk into the room and hoped Batman didn't see him.

"Nightwing, I think that you and I should have a talk," Batman said in his usual cold calculating voice.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with one of your pep talks, old man," Nightwing answered sharply. Nightwing knew what he wanted to talk to him about and Batman could just forget it.

"Fine, I shall just talk to you here then," Batman answered in an emotionless tone. Nightwing fought the urge to roll his eyes but knew Batman was just as stubborn as himself.

"Remember you are guests here, and your team shouldn't have stopped the others from doing the right thing," Batman explained calmly. Nightwing got up to his feet and turned to Batman.

"No, you don't understand! We are trying to stop the end of all existence and for us to succeed we have to do what is necessary!" Nightwing shot back. Batman narrowed his eyes in a menacing glare, but it didn't scare Nightwing one bit.

"You see that will mean the end of us all…everyone will die if they aren't stopped," Nightwing said and gave Batman his one menacing glare.

Batman answered with complete silence and walked out of the main room. The three of them watched him leave the room and Nightwing sat back down on his chair.

"Man, how did you put up with being his sidekick?" Lucifer muttered as he shook his head in pity for Nightwing.

"It took a lot of patience and I just got sick of him and left without a word one day, but he always found me in the end," Nightwing replied with a dark look. Alex knew Nightwing had a past just as bad as his own and felt some sympathy for him.

"Yeah, and I thought Virgil was unfriendly, but he's sunshine compared to Batman," Lucifer said with a cocked eyebrow. Nightwing let out a small chuckle since in a way that comment definitely held plenty of truth in it.

"Yeah, maybe we should have a contest on who is the more colder, antisocial and unfriendly," Alex said with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, but it would take forever to decide who's worse," Lucifer said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the Watch Tower's alarm went off with the siren which signaled an intruder alert.

"Damn, what now?" Nightwing muttered to himself and ran to the nearest control panel. Lucifer and Alex ran up to Nightwing to see what the problem was.

"Vampires, lots of them and…Slade bots," Nightwing said with a small amount of shock. He and the others knew that meant only one thing: Shillian and Slade had teamed up. Alex got out his two revolvers and everything went to hell from there.

Robed vampires burst through the ceiling and attacked Lucifer and Alex. Alex used his combat training and weapons combined to handle the vampiric attackers. Lucifer just used his martial arts skills while the robed vampires ignored Nightwing.

Raven woke up to an explosion and quickly ran out of her room to meet up with some of the others who were just as confused.That quickly ended when Slade bots came from all directions along with several robed vampires. Superman attacked the robed vampires and found he was having some difficultly against them. Wonder Woman attacked the Slade bots and handled them with ease and Raven was attacked by two robed vampires. Her last thoughts before she got caught up in the fight were 'Where's Nightwing?'

Nightwing left the main room and came face to face with someone he had hated since his childhood. It was Slade and his powers never seemed to stop growing. Every time they met in battle Slade had grown stronger.

"Ah Robin, how nice to see you…or is it Nightwing now," Slade said in a mocking tone.

"It's Nightwing, but that will be the last name you ever hear!" Nightwing growled and attacked Slade. He threw a thrust punch at Slade and sent him crashing straight through the corridor wall. Nightwing could hear him grunt in pain as he climbed to his feet.

Nightwing didn't give him a chance to take a breath and did a triple kick combo which knocked him back down. Slade might have grown stronger, but Nightwing was still plenty stronger than him.

"It's over, Slade. Give it up!" Nightwing demanded with a cold tone in his voice.

"On the contrary, Nightwing. It has only just begun," Slade said and Shillian walked out of the shadows.

(Detention Centre)

Three figures ran down the corridor amidst the battle in the upper areas with everyone distracted. They reached Vladimus's cell and the winged figure typed in the access code. Luckily he was there when Nightwing had punched in the security code. The cell door opened and the two robed vampires with the winged figure dragged Vladimus out.

"Welcome back…Vladimus," the winged figure said.

"About time you got here, eh…Virgil," Vladimus said with a tired grin.

"Yes, but we better leave, your minions can only hold them off for so long," Virgil said and picked Vladimus up. In Virgil's mind he betrayed the universe because he gave up on a world full of selfish and greedy species called humans. Virgil was doing this to cleanse the world and bring forth a new one where they had a species more loyal to creators higher than them.

Back in the upper levels of the Watch Tower, Nightwing was still fighting Slade and Shillian. Nightwing threw Slade by the leg and he crashed into Shillian. They both went flying through the nearby wall. Lucifer ran out of the main room and Alex ran down the corridor to help the others. Shillian and Slade walked out of the hole in the wall and Nightwing looked at Lucifer.

"Alright, you take Slade, I'll take Shillian," Nightwing said and they both attacked their opponents. Shillian blocked the dragon fist combo and countered with a ten kick combo, but Nightwing blocked or dodged each attack. Shillian jumped into the air and went straight through the ceiling with Nightwing right behind him.

"How many times have we fought each other and we've never been able to kill the other?" Shillian asked with a mocking tone. Nightwing did a spinning backhand combo, but Shillian blocked it with ease.

"What are you talking about, Shillian?" Nightwing asked in a cold tone. Shillian did a dark essence combo, but Nightwing blocked it and did a double roundhouse kick.

"Have you ever imagined what it would be like if you would join me?" Shillian said with a cruel tone in his voice.

"I'd love to get lose enough to kill you!" Nightwing shot back with a cold tone. Shillian smirked and did a twin axe kick which sent Nightwing crashing through a nearby wall.

"I'll just take that as a no, then," Shillian said with a cocked eyebrow. Nightwing burst out of the rubble and moved with lightning speed towards his opponent.

Shillian dodged the first blow, but ended up with a fist in his stomach a moment later. Nightwing then did a spinning axel kick which sent Shillian crashing to the floor. He flipped to his feet and his body began to glow a green color. Nightwing remembered this move back during the vampire wars and it gave Shillian's power a major boost. Nightwing focused his energy and his eyes turned bright gold. White wings tipped with black burst out of his shoulder blades and blue and crimson lightning crackled around his aura.

Both of them moved faster than even Raven or Lucifer could see and each time their fists made contact with each other a massive shockwave erupted. If they continued to fight at this rate then they would end up destroying the Watch Tower. Nightwing dealt a massive blow across Shillian's face which sent him crashing down a few floors. Only seconds later Shillian was in front of Nightwing again.

Shillian threw several blows at Nightwing and they all made contact and sent him crashing into the nearby wall.

Nightwing opened his gold eyes and flashed forward faster than the speed of light. Both of them dodged each others attacks at light speed, but neither seemed to gain the upper hand in this battle.

Nightwing did a force kick which connected with Shillian's stomach, but he instantly struck back with a flash punch combo. It sent Nightwing sailing through the air, but he landed gracefully on his feet. Nightwing looked up to see Shillian flying towards him with unbelievable speed to any other creature.

He blocked Shillian's attack and punched him in the gut. Shillian then head butted Nightwing and he took a step back. Shillian followed up that attack with several punches to the face and knocked Nightwing to the floor. He flipped himself to his feet and did a triple kick combo, but Shillian blocked it. Nightwing followed that up with a few flip kicks which knocked his enemy down.

Shillian instantly got back to his feet and suddenly left a green afterimage behind him. Nightwing flew up into the air and Shillian appeared right in front of him. He threw several punches at Nightwing, but they only ended up getting blocked. Nightwing countered with a heavy blow punch which sent Shillian flying across the room and crashing into the reactor core area. Nightwing quickly flew into the reactor core room, but Shillian was nowhere to be seen.

"Shillian! Show yourself and fight me!" Nightwing yelled with an angered look on his face.

"Who ever said I was hiding?" Shillian's voice said and it came from the left. Nightwing turned to the direction of the voice and quickly spotted him. He was leaning against the wall with a cocky grin on his face. Shillian flew towards Nightwing with blinding speeds. Nightwing blocked the attack and countered with several punches to his face and the vampire floated back a few feet.

Nightwing followed that attack up with a holy aura punch which sent Shillian flying into the core energy field. The energy sliced through Shillian's body and you could tell that the temporal flux reactor was doing a lot of damage. Shillian screamed in pain as smoke rose from his body. The reactor began to overload and the warning sirens came on with red flashes of light. The energy from the reactor was tearing Shillian apart and he opened his eyes.

"So…I guess…this…is my… end, but you… shall have…no piece…those you kill…will forever haunt you," Shillian groaned. Nightwing left the reactor room. He was at the teleportation room in moments and everyone else was there waiting for him.

"Lucifer, what happened to Slade?" Nightwing asked. He got away in a escape pod and the vampires and Slade bots took the rest," Lucifer answered calmly.

"Quickly, everyone inside the teleportation machine, I'll set the coordinates," Nightwing said. Most of them got inside the machine, but Raven, Alex, Lucifer, Leo and Cyborg had hesitant looks on their faces.

"Don't question me, get inside now!" Nightwing roared. Another explosion rocked the Watch tower and the others ran inside the machine. Nightwing set the coordinates to an island by Jump City that was completed uninhabited.

"Nightwing, please don't!" Raven cried and Nightwing just smiled.

"See you soon and don't worry," Nightwing answered. He pressed the start button. Moments later they disappeared from his sight and were on the island. Nightwing pressed the hold button so he had time to get in the machine. He ran inside, but an alert came up on the control panel. Nightwing ran out of the machine and to the control panel. The panel said that the machine couldn't charge enough energy to be used again.

"Damn! With the generator destroyed there's not enough power to use it again," he muttered with horror. Nightwing ran out of the room and then heard footsteps, but they sounded like they were being dragged slightly. Nightwing turned to the footsteps and saw someone he thought would have died. Though he already looked like he should be and it definitely wasn't pretty.

"Nightwing, it's not over yet!" Shillian cried with anger. His body was bloodied and his clothing torn. His skin was crisped and black from the reactor. His bloodied face had been deformed slightly with his dark brown hair slightly burnt off.

He was limping and none of his wounds were healing either. Shillian must have only had enough energy left to keep him alive. Several more explosions rocked the Watch Tower yet again.

"We're not going anywhere, we will both die here!" Shillian said with a sinister grin.

He charged Nightwing and threw a punch at him, but Nightwing easily blocked it and punched Shillian in the gut.The vampire collapsed to the floor and Nightwing let out a sigh.

"We both lose, neither of us wins this battle," Nightwing said in a calm tone of voice. He ran down the corridor and Shillian tried crawling towards him.

"Get back here, we're not finished! I'll chase you to the end of the universe!" Shillian roared with anger and climbed to his feet. Nightwing flew down the corridors with Shillian's screams following him. A massive explosion then went of, which completely engulfed Nightwing and destroyed over half of the Watch Tower. Shillian looked up and saw flames and then he was completely engulfed in them.

"I guess you died before me," Shillian said with a cruel smile and closed his eyes. Elsewhere in space, Nightwing's body was sent soaring towards the atmosphere. No one would be able to tell at that moment whether he was still alive or was killed by the explosion. His skin was being burnt to a crisp by the atmosphere. His clothing was burnt to shreds and his wings were vaporized by the intense heat. His skin broke and blood poured out. His skin blackened and his arms and one leg burst into flames. Moments later what was left of Nightwing passed through the atmosphere and began to hurtle towards the ground.

In the giant explosion of the Watch Tower it resulted in an explosion that was more powerful than the Hiroshima bomb. Only something in that black empty space stirred. Shillian opened one eye, but found that his other was missing along with a large chunk of his head. He looked down and saw that his entire bottom section had been burnt away.

Shillian was also missing an arm, but in his mind being alive was enough. Shillian would rise again and strike back at all those who stood in his way. It had always been that way and it always would be in his sick twisted mind.

(Earth, Antarctica)

A falling star crashed into the snowy ground and all traces of flames were destroyed immediately. On impact a massive crater took place and a village could be seen in the distance. Inside the crater a burnt piece of flesh was right in the centre. Not much hair was left and the torso was mostly intact.

Several pieces of the head were missing and two eyes opened. One was green with the other brown. Raven had seen those eyes and knew them to be Nightwing's. He looked down on his body to see that his stomach and entire lower section was missing. His wings had been completely burnt off and his left arm was also missing. Nightwing just hoped he had some energy left.

Nightwing focused his energy and found that he had enough energy to regenerate himself. His missing limbs grew back and he screamed in pain, but it was all distorted. His skin healed itself up mostly, but he had gained some more scars from his latest wounds.

Nightwing looked down on his body and luckily all clothing was gone expect for his trousers which had been burned into nothing but shorts. Nightwing felt the last of his energy leave him and passed out from a mixture of pain and lack of energy.

(Island five miles east of Jump City)

"Where is he, where's Nightwing!" Raven cried out. Some of the members were trying to comfort her, but the only person that was able to do that was Nightwing. It had been two hours since Nightwing had teleported them to the Island and only Lucifer and Alex knew why. He had teleported them there because this was to be the sight for their new tower.

"Listen Raven, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just having trouble to get here," Cyborg said as he rubbed her back.

'If he's still alive then why can't I sense him anymore?' Lucifer thought to himself in a sour mood. Nightwing had held them together for so long and now it seemed impossible to imagine life without him.

"We might want to prepare a funeral," Batman said in a cold tone. He received a lot of glares for that comment and Raven couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying and a few others moved forward to reassure her. Leo kept his distance from the rest of the group. Since he created Nightwing, he should be able to sense him. The only thing was that Leo couldn't sense him anywhere.

Either he was too weak to sense or he was dead and it was most likely that Nightwing was dead, since chances of surviving that explosion were slim to none. The only good thing that probably came out of this was Shillian's death, but it had come at a great price. Hopefully with Nightwing dead, the prophecy would no longer exist.

In the Antarctic, a few natives had found the crater and quickly spotted Nightwing's motionless body. They climbed down and picked him up, the body was cold and he felt a faint pulse, but it was beating normally. There was plenty of burnt snow and flames and it was a wonder to the natives that he had survived. A native dragged him out the crater and put him on the sledge. His huskies dragged the sledge towards the village and he hoped that the teenaged boy next to him would be fine. About five minutes later the man pulled into the village and several people watched him go by. They saw the young boy and wondered how someone like that could have gotten in such a condition. Moments later, his sledge was in his dog stable and he took the leashes of his huskies. He walked out of the stable with the boy over his shoulders and closed the stable doors behind him. The native carried him into his home and put him into a bed of sorts. He picked up the phone and dialled the number for the local doctor.

"Yes Greg, I have a patient here that you should look at as soon as possible," the native said in a worried voice. He put the phone down and looked at the teenaged boy who must have been only nineteen. His daughter ran into the room and she was around the same age being chased by a twelve year old boy.

"Dad, will you tell the little twerp to quit bugging me?" the girl whined.

"Alan, quit it and Mary calm down already," the man said with an irritated tone. The girl was about to whine some more until she spotted the black haired boy. Mary instantly shut up when she saw him and her face turned slightly red.

"The doctor is on his way and Alan, maybe it's time you got back to your parents," the man said calmly.

"Yes John, I guess it's getting late," Alan said. He walked out of the room and Mary sat down next to Nightwing.

"Who is he?" Mary asked her father.

"I don't know. I found him in a crater where a falling star had hit," John answered with a worried tone.

"How could he survive such a thing?" Mary asked herself with a look of fascination on her face.

"I don't know, but large pieces of metal with the Justice League Symbol were also there," John replied. Mary put her hand on his well toned chest and it felt colder than it should and he had several brutal scars. The largest one went diagonally and was a few centimetres wide. It went from his shoulder to hip and looked like it had been a very deep wound. Mary noticed blood on his back and saw two gashes at his shoulder blades. Mary found a white feather on his back as well.

He had several burn marks across his body with his skin black and splintered. The doorbell rang and her father left to get the door. She put her hand on his cheek and spotted another scar. It was on above and below his left eye and seemed to have been done by a bladed weapon.

"What happened to give you such terrible scars?" Mary asked the out cold boy. Her father and the doctor walked into the room and as soon as the doctor saw Nightwing he rushed to his side. The doctor inspected the wounds and was amazed that he could still be alive.

"How could this boy still be alive? The gashes and serious burn marks should have killed him," the doctor said with an amazed tone.

"So he's going to live, isn't he?" Mary said with a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure, his body is too low to be human and his pulse is much slower than normal, but he is completely healthy despite those facts," the doctor said.

"So there's a good chance this boy will lie right?" John asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, but where did you find him? The largest scar is just too fatal for a human to survive," the doctor added on with raised eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" Mary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, to the looks it must be very old, but he shouldn't have survived such an injury," the doctor answered with a confused tone. The doctor got to his feet and walked up to John.

"This boy is incredible, it goes against all medical research, but I'll check up on him tomorrow," the doctor said and walked out.

The next day John walked into the room to see that the boy hadn't moved an inch, but what surprised him more was his daughter asleep in a chair next to the bed. John had a feeling that his daughter really liked the boy, but he didn't blame her, really. There was something captivating about the young man he had found yesterday.

In Nightwing's mind he was having more flashes of the future involving the prophecy and the rebirth of the vampire god. It was images of death and destruction and the universe being engulfed in darkness.

Thunders death was the first he saw and it definitely wasn't pretty. Speedy was fighting against a single shadow vampire, but he was easily being pummelled by the mysterious creature. Speedy was thrown against a stone wall and the shadow vampire drew out a lethal looking sword. He moved with inhuman speed and took Speedy's head off in a single slice.

This time it was Leo who was fighting against two shadow vampires and was holding his own against them, but barely. Leo found himself in a arm lock be one of them and the second shadow staked him through the heart with a sword. Leo screamed in pain and moments later he burst into flaming ashes.

Nightwing sprung from his sleep sweating and with a nervous look on his face. He found himself in a room he didn't recognize and the air felt much colder than normal.

"Oh…you're awake, I was sure you would sleep for a couple of more days," a man who had just walked into the room said. John had entered the room to find the young man awake and noticed he had the strangest eyes. They were mismatched and he still looked pale.

Nightwing climbed to his feet and looked at the man.

"Excuse me… do you mind if I could have some clothes?" Nightwing asked since he was only in black shorts.

"Oh, of course. I'll go and get some for you," the man said and walked out of the room. Nightwing sensed someone else in the room and quickly spotted a teenaged girl his age lying on a chair next to the bed. He wondered why this girl would care so much about her, but decided to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up," Nightwing said as he gently shook her by the shoulders. She stirred and woke up to see a pair of green and brown eyes.

"Oh, are you okay?" the girl asked. She made him sit down on the bed and quickly left the room just as John walked in with the clothes.

"I see you've met my daughter Mary," the man said with a gentle smile.

"Er, yeah. But where am I anyway?" Nightwing asked with a confused expression.

"Why, you're in the Antarctic my lad," the man answered. He handed Nightwing the clothes which were made for weather in the part of the world he was in. Nightwing quickly put them on and Mary walked into the room with a cup of hot cocoa.

"Here, I think you could use this, you were lucky you survived," Mary said as she handed him the cocoa.

"Thanks Mary, but I better leave soon. I have others waiting for me," Nightwing said and he got to his feet.

"Wait! You can't leave yet, you only just woke up," the man said and guided Nightwing into the living room. Nightwing looked outside and saw he was in a small village. He also saw that the Blood Moon was up despite it being daytime at the moment.

"Okay, I'll stay for now, but I really have to get back to the others," Nightwing said with a concerned tone.

"By the way, my name is John. And what might yours be?" John asked.

"Well… its Nightwing. I'm afraid for reasons I cannot tell you my name," Nightwing replied. John's eyes widened and Mary looked shocked.

"The Nightwing, the man leading our armies against the zombies and to stop the vampire prophecy," John said with plenty of shock.

"I guess you've heard of me. Well, the Watch Tower was destroyed and I almost died from the atmosphere," Nightwing explained.

"But how could you survive such a thing?" John asked.

"I was lucky, most of my escape pod burned up in the atmosphere," Nightwing lied. Luckily years of experience made him very good at it, but he figured they were better off not learning the truth.

"Wow, that must have been a close call for you, Nightwing," Mary said with fascination in her voice.

"Yeah, it was. But luckily one of my enemies known as Shillian died in the explosion," Nightwing answered.

"The doctor should be here soon for your check up as well," John said with a calm tone.

"Check up? How long have I been here?" Nightwing asked with a small amount of shock in his voice.

"You've been asleep for three days, but it's not surprising really," John said in an understanding tone. Nightwing finished drinking his cocoa ad placed the empty mug on the wooden table.

"Well, thanks for taking care of me, but I really should get going," Nightwing said as he got to his feet.

"Wait, don't go!" Mary said and latched herself onto his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I've got people all over the world who are depending on me," Nightwing said in a gentle tone. He realized this girl liked him, but his heart belonged to Raven.

"But I don't want you to go," Mary moaned.

"Listen, without my help they'll fall. But one day I may return to your village and find someway to thank you for taking care of me," Nightwing said and walked out of their house.

He left the village with most of the villagers watching him leave. Once Nightwing was out of the villagers' sight, he removed his thick fur coat. Nightwing focused his energy and out of the gashes new wings burst out of his back. The gashes disappeared and he looked up into the clear sky. Nightwing flew up into the sky and rocketed off at the highest speed he could fly.

In space in the rubble of the Watch Tower, a presence stirred and a power was awakened. Shillian opened his eyes and saw that his body was now fully regenerated and so was his power.

"Yes, now I shall have my revenge!" Shillian said since he didn't need to breathe. He turned to Earth and a cruel grin spread across his face. Shillian flew towards the planet with only revenge against Nightwing on his mind.

To Be Continued


	16. The Cult Of Samhain

Derilium24: Glad you liked the chapter thanks for the compliments

midnight'blue'raven: it's been updated

Azargoddess: glad you like it and it has been updated

Dlsky: another lengthy reveiw, a pity not all reveiwers are like that and glad you like the chapter

obliviandragon: i intend to since i have four saga's planned, not giving anymore away.

Merklin: first time you reviewed for me, i know i made grammer mistakes in the early chapter but check out the latest ones.

The Cult Of Samhain

Nightwing was flying at top speed towards the areas where the others were located. He was still on the other side of the planet, which was to far for him to be sensed. He could feel something unsettling in his stomach. A power that was greater than his own was nearby, but it wasn't Shillian. That was what had been troubling Nightwing for the past ten minutes.

Suddenly a black light could be seen in the distance and he instantly stopped. Nightwing dodged the black energy ball and a flash of green passes him by. He suddenly felt a fist collide with his face and sent him hurtling towards the ground. Moments later Nightwing felt a knee collide with his spine, which sent him soaring into the air.

Shillian reappeared in front of Nightwing and threw a bone crushing blow to his stomach. He was sent hurtling back towards the ground from that attack and Shillian smirked. Nightwing crashed into the ground leaving a mile wide crater on impact.

"There you shall face your greatest challenge yet," Shillian said. He teleported away to some distant location and Nightwing climbed out of the crater. Those blows had definitely done some damage as he felt a few broken bones. It proved that even he could be helpless when his guard was down. He opened his eyes and saw a town not too far away.

Nightwing looked into the sky, but Shillian had disappeared. That power which was greater than his own came from that town, but he sensed emotions from it as well. It was despair, fear, loss and anger. Whatever was happening there demanded that he sort everything out. This town needed him and Nightwing knew that he had no choice but to help them.

Raven still felt the loss of Nightwing and hoped that he wasn't really dead. Only it had been three days and if he was alive, surely he would have arrived by now. A knock rang out on her door and she silently opened it with her powers. Lucifer walked in with a solemn expression on his face.

"Raven, you can't beat youself up about this, they need you to stay strong to keep the team together," Lucifer said. Raven ignored him and tears fell from her eyes. She had never felt love before until she met Robin. He had given her hope and even helped her during Trigon's invasion. He had saved her life which Shillian had nearly taken and been by her side since all the trouble began.

Now she felt the pain of losing a loved one and no matter what she tried, the pain would not disappear. Lucifer felt her anguish, pain and the feeling of loss. It was almost devastating to feel, Lucifer felt something similar to envy as well. It was forbidden for Lucifer to have a loved one for being an elemental.

"Raven, we could use your help. I need your help since I cannot keep the team together for much longer," Lucifer said with a sorrowful tone. Raven let out a sigh and realized that it was what Nightwing would have wanted. This knew tower was his design and with her help they could complete it much quicker. Raven levitated out of the room with Lucifer calmly following.

In the tallest skyscraper in what was left of Jump city the vampiric armies were growing in strength. Vladimus was sitting on his throne with a bored expression on his face. Virgil was in the same room fuming about not doing anything. Vladimus was just waiting on the word that Shillian was on his way back. Virgil was standing against the nearest wall to the throne with his arms crossed over his torso.

"So how long until Shillian gets back?" Vladimus asked calmly.

"Any moment now," Virgil said. Then he reappeared in a flash of black and purple energy.

"Well, right on time as usual, eh Shillian?" Virgil said with a smirk.

"Yes. As Vladimus predicted he now has to face the cult of Samhain," Shillian said with a sinister grin.

"Yes and he must fight an entity that is evil in its purest form, I think we should go there to watch," Vladimus said. Shillian and Virgil raised their eyebrows and smirks spread across their faces. The four of them and several dozen robed vampires disappeared in a flash of light.

They reappeared in a town that had long given up hopes of any freedom. They all concealed the energies so that Nightwing wouldn't sense them.

"The being that Nightwing will have to face is almost godlike and is the original source of all that is evil except for the three dark gods," Shillian explained.

"This should be interesting," Vladimus said with a sneer. Virgil looked at them and then down at the town. He felt a sense of satisfaction as he saw the humans that had turned against their god and only lived to fulfill their own selfish needs. If anything, the humans deserved anything that came their way no matter how cruel it was. They watched as Nightwing entered the town on unsteady feet. Those three powerful blows had done some serious damage to him, but he had managed to heal the majority of them. He was just slightly shaky now so he had better keep his guard up.

This town could have been considered deserted, but Nightwing could sense living creatures hiding. They were definitely human, but he could also sense something much greater than himself. Its strength was higher than himself and Shillian combined, but not as great as the vampire god.

"Hello, I know someone is here. You have nothing to fear," Nightwing called out. He swept his eyes across the town, but there were no signs of life that his eyes could see. He then felt a dark presence above him and looked up into the sky to see five robed figures. Nightwing took a few steps back as he felt waves of energy pulsing from their bodies. They floated down to the ground as a breeze went by, sand picked up from the ground. Nightwing could feel eyes watching him from the nearby buildings. They were very old fashion and the outer structure only seemed to be wooden, a small town like this in the middle of the desert.

"Identify yourself, intruder, or be damned to eternal suffering!" one of the robed figures said. Nightwing only cocked an eyebrow and had to hold back a laugh. These guys couldn't possible kill him; he was easily stronger than them.

"My name is Nightwing and that is all you need to know," he replied.

"Very well, Nightwing. Prepare to suffer what no living creature has ever witnessed!" one of the robed figures said. They removed their hoods and revealed heavily deformed faces and Nightwing instantly knew what they were.

"So demons no longer follow the leader of hell, is that right?" Nightwing asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are very perceptive, but you shall die!" the demon said.

The tattoo on the demons forehead glowed a dark crimson and a snake emerged from it. The snake leaped at Nightwing and wrapped itself around his arm. He felt a strange sensation pass through his body and the snake merged itself into Nightwing's arm. Pain coursed through his entire body and he collapsed to the ground.

"The mark of death has been put upon you," the demon said. Nightwing climbed to his feet and looked at the five laughing demons.

"I'm still alive so there's nothing to celebrate," Nightwing said.

"True, but you are now destined to die thanks to the mark on your very soul," the demon leader said.

"You may be able to see into my soul, but you don't own it!" Nightwing said. Four of the five demons took their fighting stances and the demon leader took a step back. He disappeared in a flash of black light and Nightwing took his fighting stance. He looked at the mark on his arm, it was that of a cobra coiled around a sword with a crimson aura.

The four demons launched themselves at Nightwing and began to throw volleys of attacks at him. He blocked each and every attack and flew up into the air with the demons quickly following. The first demon that reached Nightwing ended up being punched in the gut. That single blow sent the demonic creature crashing to the ground and he waited for the next.

Nightwing blocked the attacks that the demons threw at him and countered with his own devastating attacks that knocked out the demons. He calmly floated down to the ground and saw the first demon climb to its feet. The demon did a triple kick combo, but Nightwing blocked it and countered with a spinning backhand fist. That one move sent the demon back a few feet and dazed it. Nightwing realized if they ever hoped to beat him then they needed a serious power boost.

"I shall return in greater numbers, do not think this is over," the demon said and disappeared in a flash of black light. a few people poked their heads out of the wooden buildings cautiously.

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid," Nightwing said gently to the townsfolk. He could tell they were scared, but he could sense some kind of new found hope in them. Some of them walked out of the buildings to greet him and he quickly spotted that they were just skin and bone. It was as if they only ate enough to keep themselves alive. Whoever had been running the show here must have been working them to the bone and hardly feeding them anything. Well, Nightwing could now tell why this small desert town smelt like death.

"So how does Nightwing beat this near godlike creature?" Virgil asked calmly.

"Nightwing manages to figure out Krylon's weakness, but the rest of it is very vague, so that's it," Vladimus answered.

"Well it does say something about Sigorath, so maybe he is unleashed just long enough to kill Krylon," Shillian added on.

"Wait, if the devil god is unleashed it would be the end of us all!" Virgil cried out.

"Not to worry, we all still have a role to play in the prophecy, so the devil god won't kill us," Shillian replied.

"Yeah, but Sigorath probably won't kill Krylon. So who does?" Vladimus asked. Then a shadowy figure walked up to them. He wanted to be sure, but with a creature that made the vampire god look tame nothing could be sure. The townsfolk had taken Nightwing into the bar and they still seemed very nervous.

"What's been happening here?" Nightwing asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For a decade we've been under the rule of a being we only know as Krylon," the leader of the townsfolk explained.

"Yes, we have almost forgotten what it is like to be free," a woman spoke.

"You are the only one who could defeat him, you have godlike powers just as he," the leader of the townsfolk said with a hopeful expression.

"I'll see what I can do, but where exactly is his fortress?" Nightwing asked.

"It is ten miles above us east. But be warned, many horrors lay inside his fortress," the townsfolk leader said. Nightwing nodded and walked out of the building, looking up into the sky. His enhanced sight spotted what he had missed during flight and saw a gigantic floating castle. It was much larger than the one that he had fought Shillian in during the vampire wars.

"So that's why we don't have to worry, the fight takes place far above us," Virgil said with an amused tone. They watched Nightwing fly into the sky with tremendous speed and quickly disappeared from ordinary human sight.

Moments later Nightwing landed in the courtyard of the floating castle to see several demons patrolling around the area. They hadn't spotted him since Nightwing was suppressing his energy. All he had to do now was wait for the right time to strike since the demons were incredibly strong.

Back at the Titans complex, which was halfway finished, Raven still felt a lot of grief from Nightwing's death, but she didn't let that get in the way of the job. The lower parts of the complex were a massive facility that was about one square mile. That part was unfinished at the moment, but would be finished at the end of the week.

Superman was carrying a large piece of concrete to a different area of the island. They would have finished building the bottom part of the Titans complex if they didn't have to hollow out the island. Then build a device which pulled the Titans complex underground during alert or lockdown mode. The device took a long time since it was very large, but half the team was working on the outside defenses.

The others were now working on the building itself and they used resources such as skyscrapers for material to build the Titans complex. Raven and the others had to fight off zombies whenever they went to collect material from the city though. Luckily they were more than a match for zombies.

The military had gained the upper hand over the zombie invasion, but there was that incident in Paris. The military there lost the battle and there was no choice but to drop a nuclear weapon on France. Paris had been the last stronghold in all of France, but with its fall Lucifer, Raven, Leo and the others made the decision to wipe out France. It was a hard choice, but they had been put in charge of the worlds military forces.

The generals listened to their opinions and what they said was done. All the government leaders had been killed and the military leaders now looked to the Titans and Justice League for leadership.

Now there was nothing left of France now, nothing but rubble and ashes, no hope was left for it when Paris fell. They had received word from Australia that due to the low military defense they were having a hard time. Australia had asked for their help only five minutes ago. Raven was now preparing them to leave for Australia, but she wondered if they could do it without Nightwing.

Lucifer teleported them all to the outskirts of Australia, the military had been using the rocky and sandy landscape to their advantage. All of the major cities had been abandoned during the beginning of the zombie wars. When they arrived they saw a military base that was holding off a sea of zombies. They flew into the base and the military general saluted them.

"Welcome. But where is Nightwing, I thought he was the leader of the group?" the general asked.

"Well…you see…Nightwing's…well, dead," Cyborg choked out.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry and I think you will be able to save this planet without him," the general said. He walked off to the base and the main gate started to groan under the weight.

The Titans and Justice league turned to the gate and the soldiers ran behind them. Moments later the main gate crashed and a sea of zombies began to pour into the base. Raven realized that with their strongest member gone this was going to be harder than they realized.

Lucifer ran towards the group of zombies with inhuman speed and began to throw them back and forth. The rest of the team decided to help. Those who didn't have super speed or strength kept their distance and used what they had to take out zombies from a distance. Alex used his revolvers; Starfire punched any zombie that got close enough.

Cyborg blasted any nearby enemy with his sonic cannon and Marcus used his inhuman strength to tear Zombies to pieces. The rest chucked zombies back and forth. Batman had not joined them as he wouldn't be any use to them in this battle. The Flash was zipping back and forth attacking any zombie that got in his path.

Starfire threw the nearest zombie to the dirt and unleashed waves of star bolts to the fallen creature. Marcus sliced any nearby opponent to ribbons with his wolf claws. Raven sent black waves of energy at the swarms of zombies. It sent them flying in different directions at once. Lucifer flew up into the air next to Raven and opened his third eye and prepared to fire.

His third eye unleashed a massive bean of energy that sliced through any zombie that got in its path. They then felt a surge of energy above them and looked up. The power was familiar and was the same level of Nightwing. Raven felt hope that it was Nightwing who had returned, but her hope diminished when she felt evil flowing from the surge. Whoever it was it definitely wasn't Nightwing. Shillian then emerged from black and purple wave of energy. He let out a maniacal laugh and looked down at Raven and Lucifer.

"Aw, what's the matter? Miss your boyfriend? I really enjoyed killing him," he gloated. Leo looked up and spotted Shillian. He flew up and joined Lucifer and Raven attacking Shillian in a fit of rage. Leo and Lucifer quickly decided to join in.

Shillian dodged Raven's attacks with ease and his arms were behind his back. Raven's eyes then turned red and another pair emerged. She now had four glowing red eyes and her power and dramatically increased. Raven punched Shillian across the face and he went back a few feet.

"So your anger greatly increases you strength… This could be interesting," Shillian said with a wicked grin. Lucifer and Leo then attacked Shillian, but he easily blocked their attacks.

Raven rejoined the fight and Shillian decided to pick up the speed. She was nearly at the same level with her anger unleashed, so he had to be more careful. Shillian would have a hard time with Leo and Lucifer constantly distracting him. He blocked a thrust punch from Leo and punched him in the gut. Leo groaned and started to fall back to the ground.

Lucifer opened his third eye and an energy buildup began. Shillian then grabbed Lucifer around his third eye. His face began to glow and Shillian blocked Raven's furious attacks. Lucifer tried to stop his energy beam from the third eye, but when he started it he couldn't stop it. The energy hit Shillian's hand, but deflected off it the instant it left the eye.

That resulted in an explosion that sent Lucifer crashing to the ground. Raven felt her energy continue to increase as crimson and black lightning bolts sparked from her skin.

"So I guess like the first sign, you have hidden powers as well. But they are nothing compared to the first sign," Shillian explained. Raven threw lightning fast punches, but he blocked them and threw his own back at her. Raven struggled to block them and then threw a wave of black energy at Shillian. He then threw his first at the wave and sent it flying back at Raven. She flew over it and sent a beam of black energy at Shillian.

Lucifer climbed to his feet and shot up into the air to help Raven since she couldn't beat Shillian by herself. Not in the state of mind she was in at the moment, anyway. Lucifer flew at Shillian from behind and unleashed a barrage of punches. He didn't even flinch as the punches made contact with the back of his head. Shillian looked behind him with a bored expression on his face. He sent a shockwave of energy at Raven and turned to face Lucifer.

"I remember when we used to be equal, but now I have powers you can only dream of," Shillian told Lucifer.

"You only have that increase of power thanks to the black hole you fell through, but I'm betting your new powers are only temporary," Lucifer answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Then if that is the case, I'll use it to destroy all of you while I still have it," Shillian answered with a sinister grin. He moved forward with unbelievable speed and did a thrust punch that connected with the side of Lucifer's face. The devil flew back through the air and managed to stop himself. Lucifer shook away the pain and flew forward and threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Shillian. Raven then returned and sent a barrage of punches at him, too. Each made contact and made him grunt in pain. Raven then threw an uppercut which was empowered by black energy. The punch sent him soaring into the sky but he quickly stopped himself in midair. Shillian threw a beam of purple energy at Raven, but she managed to dodge it. Shillian flew towards the two fighters at incredible speed, but a beam of green energy threw him off course. He turned to see who fired at him and saw an incredibly worn out Leo glowing with crimson energy.

"What! You should be out cold right now!" Shillian roared at the tired vampire elder.

"That's something you'll never have, we fight for justice and to preserve peace. Our spirits will always keep us fighting," Leo said in-between breaths.

"Yet you will still all die trying when the day comes," Shillian hissed with a sinister grin.

"Wait, we're not finished here!" Raven yelled as Shillian began to fly away.

"If we continue this fight you will die and your day has yet to come. Until next time," Shillian said. He disappeared in a flash of black and purple light and Raven screamed in anger. She wanted to tear Shillian apart with her bare hands for killing Nightwing who had been the only person to love her.

Nightwing blocked a spinning demon kick and countered with a twin lancer kick which knocked the demon to the floor. He then flung crimson and golden energy at the crowd of incoming demons. The explosion rocked the floating fortress and the demons began to surround Nightwing.

"Alright, who's next? Come on, I'll talk you all on!" he said with a raised eyebrow. The demons moved forward and Nightwing leaped into the air. Dozens of demons quickly followed him and he unleashed a barrage of crimson lightning bolts at them. The demons dodged the lightning bolts and quickly surrounded Nightwing and attacked moments later.

He blocked all their attacks with unbelievable speed and countered whenever he had the chance. Nightwing focused his energy and sent a giant wave of golden energy throughout the entire area. When the dust had settled he looked at the fallen demons and floated calmly down to the floor.

Nightwing had a few close calls fighting those demons, but luckily the strongest ones around were only on Vladimus's level. He looked around the outer area of the fortress and dead, dying or out cold demons could be seen all over the place. Nightwing could still sense that unbelievable power nearby. Whoever it was seemed to be getting closer.

"Alright, show yourself now!" Nightwing yelled and the scream echoed throughout the corridors of the fortress.

"Why show myself when I'm already here?" a mysterious voice said. Nightwing spun around and saw a shadowed figure that calmly walked up to him. Out of a flash of light the shadowed figure was revealed. It was a demonic figure who had wings that resembled a bat. His eyes were a purple glowing color and his skin was purple and scaled. Energy was practically pulsing from this demonic figure.

"Who are you and you better tell me?" Nightwing demanded with a hint of anger.

"I am Krylon, one of the universe's original evils," Krylon calmly explained.

"Did you know anyone by the name of Darkness?" Nightwing calmly asked.

"Yes, I am a creation of his, his first creation which makes me the original evil besides some of the gods and Darkness," Krylon answered. Nightwing attacked with unbelievable speed and every single blow hit. Krylon took a step back and then threw orange energy bolts at him. The instant they made contact with Nightwing, he was out cold.

"So you are the creature that killed Darkness. I'm not surprised, you have unbelievable potential," Krylon said. Four demons moved forward and picked Nightwing up.

Half an hour later he woke up to see himself strapped down to as strange device on the wall. It seemed that it was just made to hold him down. Nightwing saw a demon on the other side of the room concocting some kind of strange spell.

"What do you want, to kill me?" Nightwing asked. He held the anger out of his tone.

"We were not sent to kill," the demon calmly replied.

"What then?" Nightwing demanded harshly. The demon removed his hand from the spell and its hand was glowing green. Immense heat could be felt from the hand and Nightwing had a feeling what was coming next.

"Only your pain," the demon answered with his emotionless voice. The demon placed the glowing green hand on Nightwing's torso and immense pain flowed through his body. He gasped in pain and flashes of old memories went by. The pain was terrible; it made his largest scar across his torso glow a bright red color. It seemed as if some terrible energy was flowing from it.

(Flashback)

Nightwing was taken back to the time of when Slade was about to throw Nightwing's younger self of the cliff. This memory held much pain and Nightwing had to stop the emotional pain from taking over.

"Please don't!" the boy cried. Nightwing fought the urge to run over to help, but this was memory and nothing he did could change it. After those words he had only got a sneer and a spit in the face.

"I took you in after your parents died and still no matter what I do you will not stop being an emotional brat," Slade snarled. He hoisted the boy off his feet and calmly hung him over the cliff.

"If you truly are my nephew, you will have the strength to climb back up. But if you die, well, I guess I will have to find another apprentice," Slade explained.

"No, I'll behave, I swear!" the boy cried out with despair. Only right after that last plea for mercy Slade dropped Nightwing's younger self down the cliff. Nightwing watched as the jagged rocks tore throw the boy's skin and he cried in pain as he fell. Large gashes were made and the largest gash yet was made from a protruding spike that sliced through his torso. Nightwing listened to the boy scream in pain from that one. The boy collided with the bottom of the cliff and Nightwing swore he heard a few bones break. He watched as the boy crawled across the rocky bottom leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"I hate you, Slade! I'll kill you I swear!" the boy cried out in anguish. Everything after this part Nightwing couldn't remember, but now I was as clear as crystal to him. There was a flash of red and crimson light and a figure emerged in front of the boy.

"Richard Grayson, you are moments away from death, but I can give you the strength to survive, the strength you need to kill Slade," the figure.

"Who are you, are you an angel or…?" the boy murmured.

"No, far from it. But if you accept my offer I can give you the strength you need. All I ask for is you," the figure said. Lightning flashed and it revealed a ghostly figure with horns, black feathery wings. It was definitely similar to Nightwing and had claws for hands as well. Nightwing instantly recognized who that was. It was the dreaded Sigorath, the devil god. But why couldn't Nightwing actually remember it when it happened?

"What do you mean me?" the boy asked with newfound hope.

"I can make you stronger than any human, any living creature. But all I ask for is your body and soul," Sigorath explained with his inhuman voice. "If I do…will I be able to avenge my parent's deaths and kill Slade?" the boy asked.

"Of course…so do we have a deal or not?" Sigorath asked with a calm tone of voice.

"Yes, I want to live beyond today and kill Slade," the boy murmured.

"Very well. But I will have your body and soul when the time comes," Sigorath said. His ghostly figure leaped into the boy's body through the largest scar that went across the torso. It instantly healed up with inhuman powers and all the other gashes disappeared or turned into scars across his body. The boy's eyes momentarily flashed, red but they quickly returned to normal moments later.

"Remember these words, when the time is right, you'll remember our deal and I will emerge," Sigorath said. The boy known as Robin all those years ago climbed to his feet with a confused look on his face. Strangely he couldn't remember how all his wounds had instantly healed up, but he shook it away. He then began to walk away from the cliff and towards the direction of Gotham city.

(End Flashback)

"The time has come, Nightwing. With my power you will be able to defeat your enemies and your body is now mine!" a monstrous voice snarled. Nightwing knew that voice as the one and only Sigorath the mythical devil god. He felt his own mind being pushed back and Sigorath instantly took over.

"Bow to me…demon scum," Sigorath calmly told them.

"What…who are you? Wait, no! It can't be Sigorath!" the demon cried out.

"After ten thousand years it's good that demon's still tremble in fear of my name," Sigorath said. He easily broke out of his restraints and looked at the cowering demon.

"Now feel my wrath tear your kind apart!" Sigorath said.

Back at the Titans complex they felt a tremendous power surge and it had to be the most powerful creature in the universe to feel it from such a distance.

"What is that!" Leo demanded as the power shook him to the very core.

"It feels like…no it can't be! He was supposed to be dead!" Lucifer cried out in shock.

"Who is that, could it be that Nightwing reached a new power level?" Raven asked with a hopeful tone.

"No, that is too powerful. It can only be one creature, we must hurry if we are to stop him!" Lucifer said. He teleported them all to around the location of this new deadly threat.

Sigorath felt his black feathered wings burst from his shoulder blades, his hands started to take a new form. On each side of his head a horn emerged, these two horns bent forward and were razor sharp. The hands took on the form of claws and his skin turned to a grey color. Sigorath's muscles bulged and his night black feathered wings spread to their full four meter width.

"At last I live again. But I better make this quick," Sigorath snarled as he walked down the corridor. Dead demons lay left and right and some of them had been even more powerful than Shillian. Another three demons attacked, but Sigorath just glanced at them and they burst into flames.

"Hm, pathetic creatures," Sigorath said. Another two demons came around the corner and shot massive red energy beams at the devil god. He felt the blasts make contact with him and on contact they exploded and destroyed the entire corridor. Sigorath calmly walked out of the flames and looked at the two demons. Both of them were stronger than Shillian, but they couldn't even make a scratch on him. Sigorath's eyes glowed a brighter red and the two demons were incased in crimson energy.

The crimson energy forced the two demons to bow to Sigorath who was smiling sadistically. He calmly walked up to them and tore their throats out with his clawed hands. The dead demons dropped to the floor and Sigorath reached the throne room of the floating fortress.

"Come on out, Krylon! I know you're here, you worthless coward!" Sigorath snarled and Krylon walked out of the shadows.

"So for you to even exist you need to steal the body and soul of a mortal," Krylon said.

"Yes, it was thanks to those blasted gods of light, the gods of the angel, werewolf, and human species," Sigorath explained.

"At least my body wasn't destroyed while you had to wait ten thousand years for the first sign to come along," Krylon snarled.

"This conservation bores me, now I shall tear you limb from limb," Sigorath said with a calm tone. Krylon took a step back and then shook away his fear at facing the unstoppable Sigorath.

"That's it. Fear me, curse me!" Sigorath said as he calmly walked towards his opponent.

Suddenly in less than a blink of an eye he was in front of Krylon. Sigorath did a devil god fist and sent Krylon crashing through several walls. Sigorath appeared behind him and uppercutted the evil entity. Krylon went flying out of the floating fortress and high into the sky. Sigorath appeared in front of Krylon and delivered a bone crushing punch to his stomach.

He fell ten miles to the ground and Sigorath saw Krylon climb to his feet. He instantly flew ten miles and stood in front of Krylon.

"I suggest you run, I've always enjoyed a good chase," Sigorath said in a gleeful tone. Krylon climbed to his feet and flew off into the air. Sigorath turned to the floating fortress and held up his hand as it began to glow with black and crimson energy.

Sigorath made an energy ball the size of a basket ball and threw it at the floating fortress. On impact it was like a nuclear blast went off as everything within eight square miles was destroyed. After such energy release He hadn't even broke a sweat and he looked up into the sky.

"Well, my time's up. Now I just have to wait for the fight between the First Sign and the vampire god, then I'll take full control," Sigorath said. The black feathered wings disappeared and his hands returned to normal. His eyes returned to their usual color and the horns disappeared. Nightwing was now in control, but he couldn't remember what had happened.

He had once again lost the memory of what had happened right after the cliff incident. Nightwing saw the devastation around him and believed it to be Krylon, but he felt him fleeing the area. He could feel immense fear flowing from Krylon and felt that he had been immensely weakened.

Nightwing spread his white feathered wings with the grey tips and blasted off into the sky. Moments later he was out of sight and range of the town whilst following Krylon to wherever he was heading. From a flash of energy the Teen Titans and Justice League emerged. Only they had arrived too late and could no longer sense that immense energy that they had earlier on.

It was as if that energy signature just disappeared from the face of the Earth with no explanation. They looked around and saw utter destruction, not even Nightwing, Shillian and Darkness combined could do this kind of damage that quick. It was obvious that a town used to be here but now it was nothing but ashes and corpses. Also a wreckage of a floating fortress since they had seen the same model during the vampire wars and when Darkness attacked.

"I wonder what went on here and what could cause this kind of destruction in less than a minute!" Raven asked with horror.

"I don't know but there are thousands of demon corpses in the fortress so whatever did this must have had near limitless power," Lucifer said. Luckily he was an elemental of many talents and used his extra senses to get a basic idea of what happened. He closed his eyes and focused his mental abilities to foresee what went on. He saw a shadowed figure strapped to a torture rack. A demon with a green glowing hand and a sense of pain. Massive black feathered wings spread out and the demon stepped back. The shadowed figure mutated into a monstrous figure of limitless power. Unfortunately Lucifer couldn't see who it was. The skin turned black and horns came out of the figures head.

The figure broke free of the restraints and swiftly killed the demon. The monster mercilessly slaughtered any demon that crossed his path and then lastly found…Krylon. Lucifer nearly stumbled in shock as that monster was supposed to be dead. Whoever was fighting Krylon was making him look easy.

This mysterious figure was pure evil, yet he sensed another mind beneath the dominant one that had taken over. The next thing was Krylon fleeing in terror and the mysterious figure destroying the floating fortress. Then there was the town along with all its innocent bystanders. The creature then mutated back to its original form and instantly took off to follow Krylon. Lucifer snapped out of his senses and what he had seen had truly disturbed him. A creature that made Nightwing, Shillian, Darkness, Vladimus and Krylon combined look like weaklings. Lucifer knew it wasn't the vampire god since it was too soon and this monster was more powerful than the vampire god.

"So what did you pick up?" Leo asked with a curious tone. Lucifer went over with what he saw and most of them found it unbelievable. Raven, Leo and Marcus whoever believed Lucifer. Maybe it was the fact that someone more powerful than the dreaded vampire god himself was running around in human form. Lucifer and the others flew up into the air and followed the direction that Krylon and the mysterious figure flew off in. Raven just hoped that this Krylon wouldn't be too hard to beat.

Nightwing landed at an ancient temple and he frowned as this place gave him the creeps.

"Ah, so you've returned to normal. You I can beat, but not…him," Krylon spoke up from the shadows.

"What are you talking about? Plus your power level is equal to mine now," Nightwing answered.

"Maybe so, but I still have plenty of fight left in me," Krylon answered and Nightwing ran into the temple. Moments later he ran into a corridor and came face to face with two robed figures.

"Welcome to the temple of Samhain, for you will never leave," the first robed figure said. Nightwing couldn't sense much energy coming from them so there wasn't any reason to fear them.

"Well, I seriously doubt that just the two of you could take me," Nightwing answered.

"True, but there isn't two of us," the second one said and waved his hand. The three of them were teleported into a large hall. Nightwing suddenly found himself surrounded by thousands of robed figures.

"Oh well, that's a completely different story," Nightwing said. The robed figures attacked with impressive speed, but luckily Nightwing was faster than them. He blocked their never-ending attacks and countered whenever the opportunity presented itself. It was difficult though since he was completely surrounded at all sides. Nightwing did a triple kick combo and knocked out a robed figure. Unfortunately about five more took his place and continued the attack. Nightwing moved with superhuman speed whilst fighting the robed figures.

There were too many to count and their numbers were really pushing him to the limit. Nightwing stepped back from the ten punch combo that hit him and then a triple kick combo hit him from the back. He ducked below the next attack and did a spinning drop kick. It knocked the nearest robed figure down and Nightwing quickly blocked a thrust punch.

A flying eagle kick hit him from behind and made him stumble forward into another attack. A spinning demon kick hit him in the face and made him fall to the floor. Dozens of robed figures then leaped on Nightwing as the punched and kick at his fallen body. He gathered his strength and sent them flying in all directions.

A few hundred were running in from all sides and Nightwing focused his energy as they came in closer to attack. He sent a wave of golden energy in all directions and knocked down all those around him. Unfortunately that didn't keep them down for long as they were instantly on their feet again and ready to attack.

"Damn, I would have thought they would have stayed down by now," Nightwing muttered. They let out sinister laughs as the thousands of robed figures circled him. They all charged him at once and Nightwing leaped into the air with superhuman speed.

A thousand of them took flight and flew after him and he grumbled under his breath. Nightwing was hoping that these robed figures couldn't fly but his hoping was vain. He slowed down so they could catch up with him and whenever one of them reached him he sent them to the dirt with a powerful blow. Luckily he was twice as strong and twice as fast as the robed figures.

He was easily holding them back, it was just when they had him completely surrounded he had trouble with them. Now Nightwing was swinging them around as if they were mere play toys. He moved at top speed and quickly finished off the rest of them as he didn't have the time to mess around. Nightwing gracefully landed on the ground and walked past the fallen bodies. He ran out of the hall and entered an empty corridor.

"Come on, Krylon! I know you're here somewhere," Nightwing called out.

"You definitely have the powers of the first sign, but you're more than that," Krylon said.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Nightwing demanded angrily.

"You! You are more than just the first sign, you hold the strongest power in the universe and you don't even know it!" Krylon cried out.

"Yeah right, the gods are far more powerful than me and so were you!" Nightwing shot back. Krylon then appeared from the shadows and let out a sinister laugh.

"I guess you don't remember...but maybe I should refresh your memory a little," Krylon said. Nightwing instantly attacked him with a ten punch combo, but Krylon blocked the attack. He then countered with a triple kick combo, but Nightwing blocked that attack and countered with a tornado kick.

Krylon dodged it with inhuman speed and did a spinning axel kick. Nightwing ducked below that and swept his enemy's feet from under him. Krylon spun on the floor and kick Nightwing across the face. He knocked Krylon back to the floor as his opponent was getting to his feet. They both flipped to their feet and began to circle each other searching for an opening.

Krylon attacked first with a spinning back kick, but Nightwing flipped out of the way and countered with a twin lances kick. Krylon did a back flip and avoided the attack, but Nightwing decided to use the opening provided. He focused his energy and unleashed a golden beam of energy. It hit Krylon in the back and made him collapse to the floor.

Krylon was instantly on his feet and facing Nightwing with a sadistic smirk.

"All this time you've been following me, but what about those who followed us?" Krylon asked with a calm tone. Nightwing reached out with his senses and quickly found what Krylon was talking about.

"Alright, come out now!" Nightwing demanded. Four figures walked out of the shadows and he recognized them immediately. They were Shillian, Vladimus, Virgil and someone he hated to the core.

"So Virgil, you're the traitor. And how are you still alive?" Nightwing yelled. Virgil smirked at Nightwing at the mention of his name and took a step forward towards him.

"Right now that doesn't matter. What does is that we defeat this monster," Virgil said.

"You four fight by my side...what gives?" Nightwing asked suspiciously.

"Well, it is said he is killed by us five combined since he has had enough time to fully regenerate his power," Vladimus said.

"You think you five can kill me then just try!" Krylon snarled.

"So Krylon, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" the shadowy figure said. The figure walked out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Darkness. Nightwing cautiously watched Darkness since he had a tough time beating him.

"I guess the rumors about you always being able to come back to life are true," Nightwing muttered. Darkness just smirked and the five of them turned to face Krylon.

"So you think that you five can beat me. What will you do, fight me until judgment day?" Krylon said with a cruel smirk.

"You won't be alive to see that day," Shillian promised and the five of them got into their fighting stances.

"Don't back up a promise you can't keep, Shillian," Krylon said and got into his fighting stance. Darkness and Nightwing made the first move with spinning axel kicks, but Krylon blocked them with ease.

"Surely you can do better than that?" Krylon said and sent both of them crashing into a nearby wall. Virgil, Shillian and Vladimus attacked with several different attacks, but Krylon easily blocked their attacks. Virgil quickly found himself embedded in the wall as Nightwing and Darkness peeled themselves from it.

"Damn, he hits hard!" Nightwing spat out.

"I know I used to have the ability to kill him instantly, but it disappeared when 'you' killed me!" Darkness yelled.

"Hey, it's not like I knew this guy existed before now!" Nightwing shot back at him. Darkness just mumbled something and they both went in for the attack. The two of them did twin lances kick and Krylon turned just in time to see them. The combined attacks knocked him down, but he quickly climbed to his feet. Krylon let out a maniacal laugh and flipped through the air. Shillian flipped into the air and as they passed each other they threw various attacks. Krylon knocked Shillian down and he landed gracefully onto the ground.

Vladimus launched a beam of ice at Krylon, but he deflected it right back at Vladimus with ease. He dove out of the way and Nightwing unleashed a beam of lightning at Krylon who absorbed the attack with ease. A golden beam struck Krylon in the torso, but it didn't even faze him.

It turned out to be Virgil who shot that beam, but unfortunately it didn't have an effect on the monstrous creature. Shillian and Nightwing combined their energy beams and shot a massive one at Krylon. Vladimus, Darkness and Virgil quickly helped out and put their energy into the beam. It made contact with Krylon, but he was holding it back with his inhuman hands.

Krylon groaned under the pressure as the beam began to force him back.

"They work well together...strange that they are on different sides' he thought. He pushed against the beam with all his might, but it seemed that it was still forcing him back. The wall was now only several feet away from Krylon.

"No, you are not stronger than me!" Krylon screamed and with a surge of strength sent the beam straight back at them.

"Shit!" all five of them yelled and dived out of the way of the beam.

"Can't you see I'm invincible!" Krylon yelled with glee.

"Maybe, but we've only been holding back," Darkness said. Nightwing, Shillian and Darkness stepped forward and began to focus their energies. White wings with black tips erupted from Nightwing's back and he was now glowing a golden color with crimson lightning. Grey bat like wings erupted from Shillian's back and he was surrounded by a purple and black aura. Darkness felt the shadows surround him and a pitch black aura surrounded him with black lightning shooting out of his body.

"Okay, now let's see you take us!" Nightwing said.

"Well, this might be interesting after all," Krylon said calmly. All five went in for the attack moving as fast as they could. Even at their full strength Krylon was still faster and stronger than them. Virgil was knocked to the ground by a punch to the neck and Vladimus flipped behind Krylon. He sent a wave of ice at Krylon who sent it right back at Vladimus. He fell to the floor and struggled to climb to his feet. Krylon did a spinning axel kick and sent him flying across the room.

Nightwing, Shillian and Darkness charged forward to attack Krylon who flew up into the air. The three strongest warriors flew up after him as fast as they could, but Krylon was slowly getting away. He burst through the ceiling and began to chant an incantation of some kind.

The three warriors burst through the roof and landed gracefully on the floor of the temple.

"You're too late. Now meet your equals!" Krylon cried out. Out of the shadows three very familiar figures came out.

"Meet yourselves! Only their darkest desires are different, theirs are to destroy you and take over your life's," Krylon explained. They looked just like them, only evil or eviler in Shillian's and Darkness's case.

"Ready to meet your destruction? You can call me Bloodlust," the evil Nightwing said. luckily it was easy to tell the difference in personality and the way they were dressed as well.

"You can't defeat the original Nightwing, Bloodlust!" Nightwing said with a menacing tone.

"Ha, I can't believe that I would actually fight alongside an enemy," the second Shillian said.

"Shut up! Once I kill you then I'll kill Krylon then it'll be Nightwing's turn," Shillian shot back.

"Well, I can tell that you will lose to me," the second Darkness said with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up I'll destroy you then my own creation," Darkness spat at him.

"You will die here along with your allies," the second Darkness said and instantly went in for the attack.

**(Scene Change)**

As they were flying to the temple, their communicators started ringing with a alert.

"Damn ,of all the lousy timings," Raven muttered. She opened the communicator and saw that it was an alert back in Jump City. There was an S in the middle of the screen which only meant one thing.

"Slade's up to something in Jump City, we better get back," Raven said and quickly looked in the direction of the temple. Lucifer teleported them all back to Jump City to see armies of Slade's Robots and HIVE members destroying zombies left and right. It seemed that Slade was doing a hostile takeover of Jump City.

"Ah Titans, where's your leader I wonder...oh right, he's dead, isn't he?" Slade calmly said.

"Don't you dare speak about him that way!" Raven yelled and her eyes glowed red for a few seconds.

"Hm, I can talk about him the way I want after all he is of my own blood, or didn't you know that!" Slade said with a sinister tone. The other titans besides Raven gasped as they never expected their leader to be related to their oldest enemy. It also slightly explained his obsession with Slade.

"Oh, so your ever faithful and leader who trusts you so much forgot to tell you that tiny little detail," Slade mockingly taunted them.

"Why...you…animal!" Raven screamed and attacked Slade. He dodged the black energy and hand to hand attacks since he was stronger than Vladimus now. He was still weaker than Shillian, but definitely stronger than Vladimus. Slade blocked her attacks and countered with a vicious thrust kick. It knocked Raven down and flames erupted from Slade's body.

"Surely you haven't forgotten about my ability to control fire?" Slade asked mockingly. Raven's eyes turned red and a wave of black energy erupted from her body. Slade had only seen her like this once and she had pounded him into the ground then, but this time it was different. Slade might have gotten his humanity back when Trigon had been defeated, but he gained so much more from that portal. It had given him back his powers and yet kept his humanity. Raven threw a wave of black energy at Slade, but he flipped out of the way with ease. Raven climbed to her feet and lack tentacles rushed out from beneath for cloak and tried to lash out at Slade. Her two amethyst eyes and become four red eyes and she threw black energy balls at Slade. He easily flipped out of the way and knew that he was far more powerful than he had been whilst serving Trigon. Heck, he was twice as strong as Trigon himself now, but there were still others more powerful than him. Lucifer then decided to join the fight and threw crimson and black energy balls at Slade. He flipped out of the way of the attack and sent a wave of fire at the two attacking him. Raven and Lucifer quickly dodged it and combined their energy beams and threw it at Slade. He flipped out of the way, but the explosion created a shockwave which made Slade lose his balance. He fell to the ground and in an instant Lucifer and Raven were attacking him.

Slade blocked the attacks as he climbed to his feet and tried to counter, but they ended up being blocked as well. He was pushed back by a triple kick combo from Lucifer. Raven followed that up with a spinning axel kick. Slade stumbled back, but instantly countered with a ten punch combo that knocked Raven down to her feet. Lucifer then sent a beam of energy at Slade. He flipped out of the way and concentrated on the floor Lucifer happened to be standing on. Moments later flames erupted from the floor and consumed Lucifer completely. The flames were blown away by a wave of energy and Lucifer charged forward with inhuman speed. He did a five kick combo but Slade blocked it and countered with a spinning backhand fist.

Lucifer staggered back and began to focus his energy. Slade formed the flames into a giant snake and it instantly leaped on Lucifer. Slade let out a maniacal, but then his body was surrounded by black energy.

"I hope you didn't forget about me," Raven said and smashed him into a nearby wall. Slade then broke out of then energy and shot a massive beam of flames at Raven. It instantly knocked her out cold and Lucifer couldn't find the energy to get to his feet from Slade's most powerful attack.

"Hm, you make this too easy. But my robot army seems to be failing...Wait, one of them is missing!" Slade said. He heard a gunshot and realized it was too late as he turned around to see who it was that fired the gun. Slade felt a bullet enter his arm and grunted in pain and stumbled back. Alex fired both his revolver and the two bullets collided with his torso. Slade stumbled back and cried out in pain. Alex began firing his revolvers similtaniously and each bullet made contact with Slade. Some hit him in the legs, arms, shoulder and another in the torso. Slade collapsed to the floor and cried out in pain as his body was engulfed in flames. The flames then took form of a phoenix and it flew off into the distance.

"Damn, that was close!" Alex muttered and ran up to Lucifer and Raven. Alex then shook them awake and helped them to their feet. The three went back to the battle in the streets.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing blocked Bloodlust's triple kick combo and countered with a spinning backhand fist. Bloodlust blocked it and did a ten punch combo, but Nightwing dodged the punches with inhuman speed.

"Damn it, stand still so I can hit you!" Bloodlust yelled and did a five kick combo. Nightwing ducked below it and did a spinning back kick, but Bloodlust dodged the attack with ease. Bloodlust countered with a ten punch combo and about half of the punches made contact. Nightwing went flying back, but managed to stop himself. Bloodlust then flew forward and Nightwing quickly got out his sword and threw it at Bloodlust as hard and fast as he could.

It ended up staking him in the heart and he looked at Nightwing in horror and he quickly burnt to ashes. Shillian and Darkness had already finished off their counterparts and the three of them turned their attention to Krylon who was patiently waiting below them. The three of them floated down and went straight to their full power.

"I guess it is true, the original version is stronger. But you cannot defeat me," Krylon told them calmly and got in his fighting stance. The three of them charged forward and threw various attacks at Krylon. He blocked them all with slight difficultly, but he managed to keep up with them.

The three of them were throwing kicks and punches as fast as they could, but Krylon was stronger and faster than them. Nightwing did a triple kick combo, but Krylon blocked it with ease and dodged the attacks from Shillian and Darkness. Krylon countered with a spinning demon kick which knocked Darkness back.

Shillian and Nightwing both did triple kick combos and knocked Krylon to the floor. He was up too his feet in an instant and sent a beam of orange lightning at the two fighters before him. Nightwing swung Shillian at their enemy and Shillian did a vaulting axe which knocked Krylon on the head. The attack knocked him back the floor and Nightwing flipped over Shillian and delivered a powerful kick to Krylon's stomach. He groaned out in pain and Shillian picked Krylon up from the ground by the throat. Krylon then grabbed Shillian by the throat and swung him to the floor. Nightwing took the opening and did a spinning lance kick which knocked Krylon back.

Darkness came up from behind Krylon and got him in a head lock, but he threw him to the floor. Darkness flipped to his feet and quickly joined Nightwing and Shillian.

"Ha, don't you see that your efforts are wasted?" Krylon cried out.

"It is destined that the three of us combined defeat you...you cannot stop destiny!" Darkness yelled at the monstrous demon.

"True, but the fate of those remaining after the destiny is completed can be changed and that is how the three of you will die!" Krylon shot back.

"I've already died twice, that's enough for me!" Nightwing yelled. The four of them began to fight once again with the three warriors holding out against Krylon. Nightwing did a triple kick combo but Krylon blocked it and ducked below a spinning demon kick by Shillian. He then countered with a backhand fist that connected with Shillian's chin. He stepped back and did a thunder falls kick, but Krylon flipped out of the way. Darkness sent a wave of shadows at Krylon, but he flipped out of the way and threw a beam of dark energy at Darkness.

Shillian and Nightwing did a double flip kick and knocked Krylon into the air from their powerful attacks. Krylon twisted through the air but ended up being attacked by a wave of energy by Darkness. He collapsed to the floor and got to his feet only a few seconds later.

The three warriors focused their energies and Krylon turned around to face them. They powered up energy balls in their hands and began to combine it at their strongest levels.

"I will not die like this!" Krylon yelled and charged at them with his inner anger completely taken over. The three warriors fired their combined energy beams and it struck Krylon head on. He tried to push the beam of gold, purple, black and crimson back, but it engulfed his body and pain soared through his body. He screamed in pain and before he died he spoke several silent words. A flash of energy left his body and flew off unnoticed into the blue sky.

When the dust cleared, a large and powerful looking sword was poking into the roof. The three warriors walked up to it and touched the blade that seemed to be practically glowing with energy. It instant reached to their touch and they felt energy flow into their bodies which must have belonged to Krylon. The sword began to float in the air and began to spin so fast that it was only a blur to the three warriors. Energy was still flowing into them and they tried to break away from it as it had begun to become painful for them. Energy stopped flowing through them and the sword began to slow down. It stopped when the tip of the large blade was pointing at Nightwing.

It suddenly sped towards him and speared Nightwing in the chest. It had gone straight through his chest and into the floor as well. Blood had splattered onto the roof and Shillian and Darkness disappeared in a flash of black and purple energy. Nightwing appeared dead to the world as the sword went through his heart. Nightwing's eyes suddenly popped open and something inside him snapped.

His body was now coursing with more energy than he had ever felt in his lifetime. It felt like somebody had plugged him into a hundred nuclear reactors. He lifted his body off the ground and the sword went deeper into his chest. The ground began to shake and the skies turned to a dark purple color.

Lightning broke down from the sky and the very heavens itself seemed to cry out in pain. Energy in the form of a star surrounded by a circle of light lit up the ceiling. Nightwing had no idea what this symbol meant as he pulled himself up to his feet. The sword kept going deeper and went up to his neck as he pulled himself from the sword. He staggered forward and seemingly blindly put his hand out in front of him.

Nightwing spun around and picked up the sword with a determined expression on his face and pulled the blade out of the floor. His body was encircled in pure energy and he spun the sword around in his hand and dark red flames burst from the sword and entered his body. Nightwing's body abruptly changed shape into something similar to the devil god but it quickly changed back and sheaved the blade. Nightwing focused himself and realized he was now close enough to teleport to the new Titan's Base.

Nightwing disappeared in a flash of crimson and gold energy and reappeared at the new Titan's facility that he, Lucifer and Alex were planning to build. Everyone turned around to face him and instantly spotted Nightwing. Raven took a step forward and looked at Nightwing in awe and disbelieve.

"Hey guys, don't tell me you didn't miss me, or are my looks just to good?" Nightwing said with a grin. Raven rushed forward and embraced him in a hug and Nightwing guessed that they thought that he had died. He stroked Raven's hair and realized she had begun to cry into his chest. Nightwing whispered calming words into her ear and he walked up to the rest of the group which suddenly had dozens of questions for him.

'It's good to be home despite it's not that peaceful,' Nightwing thought to himself.

To Be Continued

Return Of Bloodlust


	17. Return Of Bloodlust

**midnight'blue'raven:** Maybe but I'm not telling, it might happen it might not.

**Tecna:** glad you love the chapter, I like to receive comments about my work, thanks.

**Obliviondragon:** glad you like the chapter and I'm going to keep going for a while now

**Dlsky:** please don't think like me, you'd curse it for the rest of your life, the part you fought was fast was the fifteenth sign emerging.

**Azargoddess:** well I've updated and glad you think that and hope you enjoy this one.

**RETURN OF BLOODLUST **

It had been a week ago when Nightwing had defeated Krylon with Shillian and Darkness's help. They had finally learned that Virgil was the traitor to all living creatures in the universe. The team was relieved to see that Nightwing had survived the watch towers destruction. They also sensed something different about Nightwing, like he was hiding something deeper that had been revealed.

Raven had sensed it as well and Leo and Lucifer told them that the fifteenth sign had been fulfilled. It was the sky, it was still dark purple with lightning reigning down from above. The only thing that got through that sky was the blood moon and the energy coming from it felt unholy.

It felt cursed and damned and Raven could also sense that the sky played an important part in the prophecy somehow. Nightwing seemed to be colder and that sword he was always carrying around with him crept her out. The other members of the team either called it funky or very cool. Raven could sense a change in Nightwing that the others couldn't for some reason. She had tried to tell them, but they wouldn't hear it as only Raven could actually see the difference. Maybe it was the mental bond she had with him or the fact that she knew Nightwing better than anyone else. The only people that seemed to remotely believe her were Leo and Lucifer since they had similar powers.

Nightwing walked down the corridor and entered the common room where Superman, Alex, Lucifer and Flash were having a game of poker.

"Hey guys, who's winning at the moment?" Nightwing asked. They all glared at Alex who definitely had the most chips at the moment and Lucifer looked like he was in second place.

"I'll just leave now since you guys obviously want to win," Nightwing said. He calmly walked out of the room and bumped into Marcus.

"Hey Nightwing, please tell me I'm not late for that power game!" Marcus asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sorry man, but maybe you should get a watch," Nightwing said as he tried to suppress a wide grin. Marcus mumbled something that sounded like parasite, but Nightwing let that one slip since he could outwit the mutt anytime he wanted.

"Hey, look at it this way: at least you won't be losing any cash to Alex!" Nightwing said with a grin. Marcus peeked through the door to the common room and was suddenly glad that he had been missing it.

"Damn he is good," Marcus said.

"Yeah I know, glad I said no to the poker game," Nightwing added on.

"Yeah, he's cleared the others of all their chips already," Marcus said in disbelieve.

"What! Are you sure?" Nightwing asked as he looked through the door. There, Alex was doing a victory dance on the table with the other three slightly pissed off.

"Anyway, have you noticed that Raven, Leo and Lucifer have been acting kinda weird lately?" Marcus asked.

"No, why? I've been busy training and getting used to my new sword," Nightwing said.

"Yeah, that thing is pretty cool. But something about it creeps me out, though," Marcus replied.

"Yeah, it did that to me at first, but if this thing wasn't what it was I would be dead," Nightwing added on.

"Really! How did that thing save your life!" Marcus asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, it stabbed me straight through the heart and I should have died, but I felt intense energy flowing through me," Nightwing explained.

"Freaky, but hey, just look what this world has come to now," Marcus muttered.

"Yeah. No sun, purple sky and a moon the color of blood, the world is going downhill fast," Nightwing said.

"Yeah and we can barely trust anyone, Virgil the leader of the angelic armies was a traitor!" Marcus muttered angrily.

"Yeah, but no need to worry since Virgil will get what's coming to him," Nightwing replied.

"Yeah, but don't forget to save me a piece because they're supposed to be pure," Marcus muttered.

"I guess after several millennia even the most pure creatures can be turned to the darkness," Nightwing added on calmly. Marcus had a sympathetic look on his face and walked into the room since they were about to start a new game of poker. Nightwing raised an eyebrow and walked down the empty corridor. With about twenty five people now living in the building it no longer seemed as empty as it used to be. Star brushed past Nightwing and he was surprised that she barely noticed him. He guessed that Starfire was finally moving on since she seemed to be showing more interest in Alex. Beastboy seemed happier since Terra was back, Nightwing guessed that he never really got over her. The members of the Justice League were still getting used to being under Nightwing's command. The zombie situation was nearly under control, but the world had suffered heavy casualties nearing the five billion point. There were still some area's that had heavy zombie infestation, but they had been barricaded.

Nightwing walked into the gym and spotted Leo practicing Shaolin Kung Fu, the most difficult martial arts to master in the world.

"Pretty good! That style practically takes a decade to master," Nightwing said with a grin.

"Well, I have been alive for three thousand and seven hundred years remember," Leo said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I've only been alive for about twenty years and plus, that style is only taught by the Asian monks in China," Nightwing added on with a cocked eyebrow. He then remembered what Marcus had said about Leo acting strangely and decided to do something about it.

"Hey Leo, I've noticed something's been bugging you lately, anything wrong?" Nightwing asked casually. Leo looked surprised for a couple of milliseconds, but it disappeared right after that.

"No, everything's fine. But Raven does seem a little worried about you, I guess it's spilling onto me," Leo said.

"Well, whatever she's worrying about, I hope it's no big deal since I haven't noticed anything unusual lately," Nightwing said. He began to prep the gravity room which he had installed into the new gym of the Titan's complex. It took some doing to build, but with Jonn's help with his advanced Martian tech it was slightly easier to build than it would have been.

Leo walked up to Nightwing and noticed the gravity machine.

"Figures it would be you to give it a first try," Leo said with a small grin.

"Well, this is probably the only way for me to get a good workout now!" Nightwing said.

"Yeah, that is true. Well, all vampires would need to train like that anyway," Leo added on.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately this is a one of a kind, so only the members here get to use it and nobody else," Nightwing said with a grin.

"Yeah, but maybe we should try making more and selling them, we would make money big time," Leo said with a cocky smirk.

"Maybe, but we have to stop the prophecy before we start thinking about money and becoming rich," Nightwing pointed out.

"True, but we'll still probably be famous after this is all over," Leo said with a cocky grin on his face. Nightwing just rolled his eyes and set the gravity machine to 10g instead of the average one. The two felt the extra gravity pull at them, but they hardly felt it.

"Ah come on, push it up higher than that!" Leo said with a grin. Nightwing rolled his eyes and sent the machine up to 50g. They definitely felt this one more, but it still seemed too easy for them.

"Damn, how high does it have to be to give us a decent workout?" Leo muttered. He stood next to Nightwing and looked at the machine.

"Well I'm stumped, never was good with computers," Leo said with a grin. Nightwing set the machine to 75g and Leo lurched forward as the gravity was pumped up even higher.

"Man, that's more like it!" Leo said as he straightened himself. The gravity still seemed to light for Nightwing, but if it was tough for his creator then it had to be strong. Lucifer walked into the room and was caught off guard with the heavy gravity just as Leo was. He nearly fell forward, but managed to catch himself before he collapsed on his knees.

"What are you two up too?" Lucifer snapped as he straightened himself.

"Nothing at all!" Leo said far too quickly.

"Leo I know you, you don't know how to stay out of trouble," Lucifer said as he narrowed his eyes. Leo just grinned and Lucifer finally noticed the gravity machine.

"Oh, you two are playing with your new toy, aren't you?" Lucifer stated with a grin. Leo nodded and Nightwing was practicing his Jeet Kun Do fighting style.

"I guess I might as well join you two since Alex won all of my money," Lucifer grumbled. Nightwing grinned as he remembered watching them play poker.

"Well, you should know better than trying to beat a gangster at poker," Nightwing said with a smirk.

"I'm former lord of hell, I should be able to beat a single gangster when I have a few hundred years of experience with the game," Lucifer shot back.

"Oh come on, I've beaten you at poker," Leo said with a grin.

"Yeah, but you've spent most of your life playing that game. I had better things to do," Lucifer shot back.

"Well, maybe it's because you just stink at the game," Leo shot back at the former lord of the underworld.

"No way, I bet he was just cheating! He beat me, Superman and Flash, how is that possible!" Lucifer demanded.

"Oh please, Alex is completely human, so there is no way he could have cheated you three, besides you'd be able to sense it," Leo replied with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, but I wasn't exactly using it anyway, so he must have cheated like spare aces," Lucifer added on.

"Not likely anyway let's go have a drink, I think you need one," Leo said. Throughout the entire conservation they hadn't noticed that Nightwing had snuck out.

"What? Oh no, I remember last time I had a drink with you!" Lucifer cried out.

"Oh yeah, how many years ago was that anyway?" Leo said with a grin.

"Oh, I'd say about three hundred years at the most," Lucifer said.

"Oh yeah, I remember now it was when you were completely drunk and had called the host's wife an ugly pig," Leo said.

"Yeah and I don't want a repeat of that experience, thank you," Lucifer said in a low voice.

"Oh come on, it was funny besides that was some harmless fun," Leo said with a grin.

"Harmless fun! I was stabbed several dozen times thanks to you!" Lucifer cried out.

**(Flashback)**

A man in a white wig and expensive suit stood a few feet away from Lucifer. Another man walked in-between them and handed both of them a sharp fencing sword each. The white wigged man did several impressive spins and slashes with the sword. Meanwhile Lucifer had trouble staying on his feet. Leo could be seen in the background with a wide grin on his face at the spectacle in front of him.

They both got into a stance and Lucifer swung his sword wildly. The white wigged man blocked it and stabbed Lucifer in the torso and he fell to the ground. The man who handed then the swords rushed to his master and kissed his hand. Lucifer then shot up and faced the white wigged man. The man turned to face him and the assistant looked surprised.

"You must have missed him, my lord," the assistant said. The master quickly stabbed the drunken Lucifer again and he fell to the floor. Leo could be heard laughing as Lucifer shot up moments later. It was obviously the early eighteenth century since they mostly did duels like this in that period. Lucifer looked down at his torn shirt and swung wildly at the master. Only to find himself once again impaled by a sword. Lucifer collapsed to the ground and the assistant congratulated his master. Lucifer stood up and murmured something no one in the nearby area understood.

It was just a drunken slur of words that no man could understand besides the person who spoke them. Leo could be heard laughing like a hyena in the background as Lucifer climbed to his feet again. Lucifer made a rude gesture with his finger at Leo and turned to face the wigged man. Somehow that gesture only served to crack up Leo even more since Lucifer would never do that sober. He had obviously had too much wine even if he was an immortal and immortals were very hard to get drunk. It might have been due to the fact that they broke down alcohol quicker than a ordinary human. Lucifer found himself stabbed again and he staggered back like only a true drunk man could.

He stepped forward and ended up being stabbed again and Lucifer took another step back.

The white wigged man was started to lose his patience and stabbed Lucifer whenever he got back to his feet. Lucifer climbed to his feet yet again only to be stabbed yet again straight through the torso. Leo was now rolling on the floor and crying with laugher at the sight before him. He had been stabbed a couple of dozen times now and still the white wigged man refused to give up in the duel. Lucifer climbed to his feet and ended up being stabbed straight through the heart this time, but he still only took a few steps back. Lucifer collided with a tree and straightened himself.

"You're...pretty good...at this," Lucifer mumbled and began to walk away from the white wigged man.

"Master, quick! Shoot him now!" the assistant cried as he handed him a flintlock pistol. He aimed the pistol at Lucifer's back and fired. The small lead bullet hit Lucifer in the back and collapsed to the ground.

"You did it, Master!" the assistant said and kissed his master's hand. Moments later Lucifer climbed to his feet and stumbled drunkenly away from the duel. The white wigged man reloaded the flintlock pistol and aimed it at his assistant. The assistant ran down the hill but only ended up with a bullet up his ass.

**(End Flashback)**

"Oh yeah, those were the good times," Leo said with a wide grin on his face.

"Good times, that had to be the most embarrassing moment in my life!" Lucifer cried out.

"Precisely, you ended up looking the idiot instead of me for once," Leo said with that wide grin of his.

"You do realize I'm tempted to kick your ass right now?" Lucifer stated with a narrow glare.

"Yep!" Leo said with a smirk.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing was glad he got away from those two arguing, they were like overgrown children at times. Mind you being alive for so long must do that to you since no sane person would bicker like a child. Nightwing had overheard their reminiscence of the old days and realized that they had plenty of fun in the old days. He could barely stop himself from laughing at that little incident.

Nightwing would never have guessed that those two could be such party animals. Mind you he expected Leo but never Lucifer to go and do something like that. Leo was only serious during a fight or business, the rest was his time to fool around. Nightwing walked into the main room and quickly spotted Alex counting the money he had swindled from Lucifer, Superman and Flash.

Starfire was asking the purpose of this poker or something like that. It seemed that Alex's attention was on the large wad of money in his hands. Marcus was beating Cyborg and Beastboy easily at a racing game since he was two laps ahead of them. These peaceful and fun moments were hard to come by nowadays. Most of their time had been spent fighting against the prophecy and other supernatural creatures.

Raven walked into the main room and spotted Nightwing watching Marcus pummel Cyborg and Beastboy. She could also sense Lucifer and Leo bickering in the training room as well. It seemed that this was one of those days where nothing happened besides everyone else goofing around. Raven sat down on the leather sofa and picked up her book from the table. Strangely enough it was Bram Stokers Dracula. Raven cursed herself for reading a vampire book when she was half vampire herself. The other half was what allowed her to go out during the daylight. The angel half was what kept her safe during the daytime. Leo he was stuck to night time since he was a full vampire and no demon or angel genes to let him walk during the daylight. He was okay with that though and still had his ways of fun.

"Yes, I win! And you know what that means!" Marcus said with a taunting tone. Cyborg and Beastboy muttered something under their breath and walked to very front of the common room. Everyone seemed to be watching eagerly waiting for them to get started. Then they both did the most unexpected thing ever.

Marcus had dared them to do the Barbie song and almost instantly the common room roared with laugher as nearly everyone watched. Leo and Lucifer had walked in just in time to see them get started, which meant Batman was the only one not watching this. Nightwing and Marcus were crying with laugher on the sofa. Raven swore that if Beastboy and Cyborg got any redder they would collapse from blood loss.

Marcus fell of the sofa as he was laughing and Alex's face was tear streaked and he was pounding the counter. He seemed to be suffering from the giggles most of all. Starfire just watched dumbly as she didn't understand what was actually going on. Not like that was any different, anyway.

From that day forward, Cyborg and Beastboy swore revenge against Marcus for this embarrassment. In front of them was every member besides Batman laughing at them despite not having the chance to breath.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian, Darkness and Vladimus stood in front of a symbol that resembled a demon's skull. Vladimus was chanting an ancient incantation that seemed to react with the demon skull symbol. Energy could be felt pulsing from the symbol and the spell book that Vladimus read from.

"The damned wanderers of hell, those slain by that of the forces of light arise!" Vladimus spoke in English. Light emanated from the demon skull and it was engulfed in a whirlwind of energy that seemed incredibly intense. Despite that fact the three villains didn't move a centimetre as the whirlwind only grew stronger along with the energy that came from it.

Four figures emerged from the whirlwind of energy and they had all been encountered in the past fights against the Titans. It was Bloodlust, Blackfire, Krylon, only much weaker, and Trigon. It seemed that the end of the prophecy was ever closer to the end, but what roll did these four play in the future of humanity?

Virgil entered the room and quickly saw that the revival had been successfully completed. Trigon shot forward and attacked Virgil since he was an angelic being. Virgil easily dodged Trigon's sloppy attack and punched him in the gut. Trigon took a step back and did a thrust punch, but Virgil blocked it with ease. He opened his third eye and powered up a golden energy beam. Virgil fired and sent Trigon to the other side of the large hall.

"Sorry Trigon, but I'm not your average pathetic angel," Virgil said with a cocky grin. Krylon attacked Darkness and Shillian, but they blocked his attacks easily. Shillian and Darkness both did a triple kick combo and knocked him down to the floor.

"Don't bother Krylon, we made sue that you don't even have a quarter of your energy, so don't try it," Shillian said.

"Why have you brought me back! I demand to know why tell me!" Krylon yelled.

"You'll serve our purpose soon enough and then you'll die just like so many before you," Darkness said as he leant down towards his opponent. Krylon swung a punch at Darkness, but he easily blocked the attack.

Shillian then did a ridge hand jab with as much strength as he could use without killing him right at the back of his neck. Krylon fell to the floor out cold and Darkness kicked Krylon on the ribs.

"Take him away!" Shillian muttered as two vampiric slaves walked into the room.

They dragged Krylon away, out of the room and towards the dungeons in the underground area. they turned to see a one sided battle between Virgil and Trigon. The supposed great demon lord that didn't even compare to them. Virgil blocked Trigon's fist and punched him in the ribs. Then his arm went upwards and hit right between the arm and torso. A sickening crack was heard as Virgil dislocated Trigon's arm ands then flung him to the floor.

"The mighty leader of the demon armies... pathetic. He only controlled the weakest of demons, yet many realms fear him," Virgil spat.

"Yes, only mere mortals could fear something as weak as him," Vladimus muttered. Two vampiric slaves dragged away the defeated Trigon towards the dungeon and the three of them turned to face Bloodlust and Blackfire.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we revived you?" Virgil said calmly.

"Yes, why have you brought us back to the realm of the living?" Bloodlust asked.

"I'm sure both of you want revenge for he who killed you and now here is your chance." Darkness said.

"You mean we get to fight Nightwing again?" Bloodlust asked calmly. Blackfire looked slightly confused at what was going on and Vladimus noticed.

"Sorry, but Robin has changed his name, he is now known as Nightwing," Vladimus said. Blackfire's eyes were instantly consumed by revenge at the moment Robin's name was mentioned. Vladimus inwardly smirked at this as it would work to his advantage.

"So you brought me back to fight 'Nightwing' now is it well I will revel in his destruction as well as my little sister," Blackfire said with a smirk. Vladimus only rolled his eyes at the blood feud that Blackfire held against her sister. For whatever reason it was it held no purpose towards their true goals.

"If you happen to kill Starfire in the process of fighting Nightwing then so be it, but remember that if you betray us you shall suffer a fate worse than death," Vladimus promised. Virgil knew Vladimus, Shillian and Darkness well enough to know that they didn't make threats but promises.

Bloodlust only rolled his blood red eyes at the threat. His eyes were crimson since Bloodlust's dominant side was the vampire and not the angel part, even though both had combined. The six of them walked towards each other and exchanged glances. They knew that they should plan the next attack carefully. This next attack could determine the fate of the entire universe since after this a new and more deadly enemy was destined to appear.

With her deadly power the Earth shall shake under her power, the heavens themselves will tremble as her icy breath fills the air. Anyone who happens to stand in her path shall suffer a fate of a thousand tortured souls of hell. Those who breathe in her essence shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber. If those who stand In her path emerge victorious the waters of the planet shall die with the blood of the truest evil in the universe.

It was a well known part of the prophecy, despite the fact that it wasn't the sixteenth sign, but the incident after. This evil was known as Voga, the goddess of destruction, but luckily she was not an elder, but something in-between. She could crush Shillian, Darkness and anyone else that stood in her path with relative ease.

"If Voga wins the world would know the meaning of eternal suffering, but if the Titans won then they would be destined to face a much deadlier evil. The goddess of destruction is said to return to life sometime after the vampire god's revival. It was not clear what her future purpose was to be but it was said that she would bring about a new and more deadly era of destruction with her.

Maybe it meant that the demon god known as Krellak would rise with her or maybe something on a lesser scale, but just as deadly. Even among those who knew the prophecy the most, many things were still uncertain such as the outcome. Everything before the battle of Nightwing against the vampire god was written down in blood. Only the outcome of that fight was still uncertain.

**(Scene Change)**

It was three hours later back at the Titans tower, Cyborg and Beastboy were plotting their revenge. They planned to do an old trick with a little twist, but they couldn't call Marcus themselves. Instead they used Starfire who was probably the most naïve being on the planet of Earth.

Marcus opened the door, but stayed outside of the room as a can of paint fell to the floor. Marcus walked in with a smug look, but then noticed they were grinning. Marcus then noticed the string attached to the can and looked up. Only to get covered with yellow paint. Cyborg and Beastboy high-five each other and did victory dances around the coffee table.

Then suddenly Marcus fell over and a metal clang rang throughout the room. Cyborg and Beastboy stopped their victory dance and took a closer look at Marcus. They found it was a robot and then heard a whistle.

"Hey fella's," a familiar voice said. Cyborg and Beastboy looked up to see Marcus holding a bucket of yellow paint. Marcus then dumped the paint all over them and grinned.

"But how?" Cyborg cried out in despair.

"Oh, I just borrowed your robot copy of yourself and made a few changes," Marcus said with a grin.

"Damn, that is sick dude! I've got to get a few tricks from you!" Beastboy said.

"Oh, it's not over yet, green bean! Oh Starfire... mustard!" Markov yelled. Cyborg and Beastboy then looked down and saw the yellow paint that covered their bodies.

'Oh no, he wouldn't!' they both thought at the same time. Moments later a red and orange blur tackled Cyborg and Beastboy and they found Star wrestling with them.

'Yep he would' Cyborg and Beastboy thought glumly. Starfire tried licking the paint off and biting into Cyborg and Beastboy who screamed in terror.

"Never mess with the best!" Marcus said with an evil grin. Marcus knew Starfire couldn't resist mustard no matter where she got it from. When she heard the word mustard her addiction took over completely and nothing stopped her from getting mustard. Marcus was giggling like a hyena and then Nightwing walked into the room.

"I guess my hunch was correct," Nightwing said with a grin. He and Marcus gave each other a high-five and laughed at the scene before them.

"Thanks for the help with the modifications that we made with Cyborg's dummy," Marcus said with a wide grin.

"Is there really any difference between the dummy and the original?" Nightwing added on with a wide grin.

"I guess not!" Marcus said as they burst out laughing again. So far Star had managed to get rid of half of the yellow pain on Cyborg and Beastboy. Only they both had gotten several dozen bite marks as well in the process, but Nightwing really wanted this to go on. Leo walked in and saw the sight before him. In a strange and disturbing way this reminded him of Lucifer's little incident. He quickly read Marcus's mind to see what had happened and that made it all the funnier. He burst out laughing and leaned against the wall. Starfire had managed to get rid of all the paint that covered Cyborg and Beastboy. She quickly got up and had a confused look on her face.

"What it so joyous friends?" Starfire asked in a innocent tone. Leo pointed at Starfire and was about to say something. Only Nightwing slapped his hand over Leo's mouth and turned to look at Starfire.

"Oh nothing at all, Star," Nightwing quickly replied. Then the alarm went off and he grumbled under his breath. Leo tried to grumble, too, but Nightwing's hand was in the way and Leo got an irritated look.

"Titans go!" Nightwing said with his traditional cry. Everyone throughout the tower heard it and they instantly began to get to action. Nightwing, Lucifer, Leo, Raven and Flash were the first to arrive at the scene. A few hundred zombies covered the roads of each city. They had been completely wiped out but the strangest thing was the burn marks. Energy beams vampires, angels or elementals couldn't do that. Nightwing had seen these kinds of burn marks before and they instantly reminded him of a Tameranian.

It couldn't have been Starfire since she was still on her way here, so it had to be someone else. Nightwing couldn't think of a Tameranian who would destroy with this kind of lust except for one. Only she had been dead for a while now so it couldn't be Blackfire... could it?

The five of them began to spread out carefully when Nightwing sensed a very familiar energy above him. He looked up to see someone who looked exactly like him flying right at him. Nightwing flipped through the air and landed gracefully out of the way. Bloodlust landed on the concrete ground and cracks ran throughout the ground that he landed on from the sheer force.

"How are you still alive!" Nightwing snarled at the evil clone of himself.

"Oh, you can just thank Shillian, Darkness and Vladimus for that," Bloodlust said with a smirk. Nightwing rolled his eyes since those three would do anything to make his life as difficult as possible.

"Oh, and have you met my new friend?" Bloodlust asked with a sinister smirk. Nightwing turned around to see Blackfire glaring down at him.

"Now all we need to do is get that sorceress's blood, then the final ritual," Blackfire said with a smirk. Shillian, Darkness, Virgil and Vladimus appeared out of the shadows.

"Yes, with Raven's blood the final person needed to be revived can be brought back," Virgil said. Nightwing wondered who they needed Raven's blood for since she now was the one at the most risk.

"Don't bother trying to run to help her since Bloodlust and Blackfire here have a bone to pick with you," Shillian said. They disappeared in the shadows and Nightwing turned to face his evil clone and the revived Blackfire. The three of them got in a fighting stance and Nightwing was quickly reminded of when it was two against one in a fight like this one.

It was the last time he had fought Blackfire who was teamed up with Vladimus whilst vampiric armies had run rampant on Tameran. Nightwing only hoped that the end results wouldn't be the same as their last fight. Blackfire dove in for an attack and did a thrust punch, but Nightwing blocked it easily.

Even with her greatly enhanced Tameranian strength she was no match for Nightwing anymore. Bloodlust then did a flying kick and hit Nightwing in the side of the face. He stumbled back, but quickly countered with a triple kick combo. Bloodlust fell to the ground and instantly realized that Nightwing's strength had definitely gone up even if it was such a short time.

Bloodlust then realized he couldn't beat Nightwing alone, but with Blackfire's help it might be possible. Bloodlust got to his feet and rejoined Blackfire in the fight. The two of them threw punches and kicks with inhuman speed. Nightwing easily dodged the attacks and countered wit his own. He probably would have finished them already, but he was distracted since he was afraid Raven was in trouble.

Nightwing grabbed Blackfire by the throat and flung her straight at Bloodlust. He flipped over Blackfire and did a ten punch combo at Nightwing. He dodged the attack and countered with a spinning drop kick. Bloodlust barely managed to dodge that attack and did a spinning side kick.

Nightwing blocked that and did a blazing inferno kick and the attack knocked Bloodlust back a few feet. Nightwing did a spinning horse kick and knocked Bloodlust to the concrete ground below. Blackfire charged forward and threw energy bolts that had a tint of crimson at Nightwing. He easily dodged the continuous reign of Blackfire's energy bolts and made his way to her whilst dodging the energy bolts. Bloodlust stepped forward and threw a crimson energy beam at Nightwing. He ducked below it and rushed forward towards the two villains. The two villains charged with energy flowing through them and when the three made contact a massive wave of energy was sent throughout the entire city.

**(Scene Change)**

"You feel that Lucifer?" Raven asked. The elemental of the dead looked up and saw a wave of energy heading their way.

"Damn, it looks like Nightwing's going all out with two different energy levels, both seem vampiric," Lucifer yelled through the energy wave. Lucifer then sensed someone behind him and turned around to see who it was and found Virgil who smirked and calmly took a step forward through the wave of energy.

"So Lucifer, do you want to find out who is stronger?" Virgil said with a twisted smirk.

"How dare you betray our cause!" Lucifer spat out at Virgil.

"Yeah right, soon I'll have my revenge against Humanity and the world will be run by a new pure age," Virgil said with a sinister smirk.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Lucifer cried it in rage.

"We'll see which one of us is gonna die!" Virgil cried out and let out a sinister laugh. Lucifer took a step forward and Virgil got into his fighting stance. Lucifer shot forward and did a triple kick combo, but Virgil ducked underneath the attack. Leo saw what was happening when he felt a presence behind him and knew it to be none other than Vladimus, the one who had first started to attack the Titans.

"So Leo, I see the training Nightwing has given you has paid off and we are now on the same level. How interesting," Vladimus spoke calmly.

"Yeah, but there's no doubt that I'll win this fight, so you might as well just leave Vladimus," Leo spat out.

"Now why would I do that when I have more experience than you have powers you can't even begin to fathom," Vladimus added on with a grin.

"So you can control minds, big deal. But I'm far too old for that to work on," Leo replied with a grin on his face.

"I have others that I can use remember that," Vladimus said in a low voice. Leo shot towards him and both ended up doing ten punch combos's but they only ended up blocking each others attacks. Vladimus did a spinning backhand fist but Leo rolled out of the way and focused his energy. Vladimus smirked and did a spinning thunder falls kick.

Leo leapt back only just avoiding the attack, rain began to pour from the purple sky. The only difference was it burned slightly, but Leo hardly felt it since it would only burn a human. Vladimus shot a beam of ice at Leo, but he spun through the air easily dodging the blast. The rain came down harder and water slowly began to pool up around there feet, but they ignored it. Thunder clashed in the sky and instantly lit up in a shade of white and purple. Vladimus's crimson eyes flashed and a smirk crept upon his face.

"You know that "the end" is coming and there is nothing you can do to stop it," Vladimus said.

"Maybe, but we fight in hopes that we can defeat it," Leo shot back. Vladimus let out a maniacal laugh and shook his head from amusement.

"Please, all sacrifices but one are ready, even if they don't realize it their end draws near," Vladimus calmly explained.

"So who are the ones you revived besides Blackfire and that dude who looks like Nightwing?" Leo asked. Vladimus smirked and calmly took a step forward and Leo quickly took a step back.

"You mean he didn't tell you about his encounter with Krylon or about the evil clone that Krylon made of him," Vladimus said as he stated the obvious.

"That is a clone of Nightwing, man that is sick!" Leo spat out.

"Maybe, but Bloodlust is the living representation of all of Nightwing's evil," Vladimus explained calmly. Leo looked in shock about the most recent fact.

"Dear god, such a monstrosity shouldn't exist!" Leo cried out.

"Yes, he is a warrior without a soul, pure...ancient...uncorrupted...evil," Vladimus finished with a grin. Leo shot forward and did a triple kick combo. Vladimus blocked it and countered with a spinning backhand fist. Leo ducked underneath it and attacked with a roundhouse kick, but Vladimus dodged it.

Leo followed that up with a spinning axel kick, but Vladimus blocked it and did a spinning lance kick. Leo ducked underneath it and did a twin lances kick. Vladimus blocked it and countered with a spinning convict kick that knocked Leo into the ground, which was a few inches below water.

Lightning flashed and hid Vladimus's face, for an instant Leo swore that Vladimus changed shape. His face seemed demonic, but Leo blinked and it was gone, Vladimus was his usual self. Leo got to his feet and got into his fighting stance.

"See, I am stronger than you. No matter how hard you try, you can't touch me!" Vladimus said. Leo stepped forward and did a thrust punch, but Vladimus blocked it. He then shoved Leo's arm aside and delivered a powerful punch to his torso which sent him across the street.

"See, you're pathetic. Soon this world will be extinguished of life and a new species will be born!" Vladimus cried out.

"Not if we have anything to do with it," a familiar voice said. Vladimus spun around to see a Thunder and Lightning throw an attack combined of both their powers.

"Oh shit!" Vladimus said moments before the beam sent him crashing into a skyscraper. The two elementals gracefully landed on the ground and ran over to Leo who was struggling to get up.

"Leo, are you alright?" Lightning asked as he helped Leo to his feet. A shockwave of energy erupted from the skyscraper and Vladimus soared out of the rubble with an enraged look on his face.

"How dare you, I will make sure the three of you suffer painful deaths!" Vladimus roared. Blue energy with a hint of crimson circled Vladimus's body.

"This isn't good," Lightning muttered.

Raven could sense that an evil presence was nearby but it seemed to completely surround her. She was something slink away in the shadows and then heard something else behind her. Raven then realized what was happening, she was surrounded by vampiric slaves that belonged to Vladimus. She got in her fighting stance and her body flowed with black, crimson and gold energy. She may not have been as strong as Nightwing or Lucifer, but she was still stronger than these cronies. Two of them rushed forward and Raven knocked down the closest one with a triple kick combo. The rest rushed in and the first one flipped itself to its feet. Raven couldn't ever think of them as individuals.

The closest one did a spinning demon punch but Raven blocked it and countered with a flip kick that knocked the vampire back. Raven spun around and did a spinning lance kick which knocked down two vampires. Three more came up from behind and her and tried to restrain her. Raven flipped over them and did a ten punch combo which knocked the three vampires back.

Raven threw a wave of black energy at the oncoming vampires and leaped into the air. The Vampire slaves quickly followed her and did a various attacks. Raven did her best to block them all, but there were a lot of them. One of them had a knife and slashed out at her.

The knife made a gash in her skin on the wrist and blood spurted out. Another vampire encased it in a bubble of energy and the disappeared in a burst of flames. The only evidence that they had ever been there was the gash on her wrist and the echo of emotionless laugher.

Raven landed gently on the ground and looked at her wrist that continued to bleed. She focused her energy and managed to close up the wound that would have been deadly to a human. Despite that she was fully healed, she had lost a lot of blood and felt weak. She knelt down against the nearest skyscraper and tried to catch her breath. Raven just wondered why they had left as soon as they had her blood.

Nightwing blocked Blackfire's attack and countered with a spinning aura kick, but Blackfire ducked beneath that attack. Bloodlust flew up and did a ten punch combo, but Nightwing dodged it and flew higher into the sky. Bloodlust unleashed a crimson beam of energy which Nightwing barely managed to dodge. Blackfire threw an enormous amount of energy bolts at Nightwing, but he easily dodged them.

The two villains flew up to Nightwing at top speed and he prepared for another fist brawl. Even though he didn't show it, the two combined were slowly wearing him down. Neither of them seemed to show any sign of giving up, but he knew he had to win this fight.

Nightwing and Bloodlusts fists collided which sent another shockwave throughout the city. Nightwing threw a lancing kick at Bloodlust, but he blocked it with his arm and another shockwave erupted as they made contact. The shockwaves were forcing Blackfire back and decided that she wouldn't be any help in this fight. Nightwing had realized what happened, since he and Bloodlust were connected, Bloodlust had finally managed to adjust his power.

Now the two were of equal power since they were both a part of each other and linked not just mentally but spiritually.

Bloodlust did a spinning demon fist, but Nightwing blocked the attack. Another shockwave larger than the last one swept through the entire city. Nightwing instantly countered with a flash elbow that connected with Bloodlust's chin. He started to fall back but Bloodlust did a drop kick that connected with Nightwing's face as Bloodlust fell back.

Nightwing fell back and the two warriors instantly flew towards each other and their fists made contact at full speed. A shockwave erupted from the contact that shook and nearly destroyed several skyscrapers.

Leo and Vladimus continued their fight as Vladimus knocked down Leo with a tornado kick. Lightning flashed forward and did a ten punch combo. Vladimus blocked the attack and did a spinning axel kick. Lightning ducked underneath it and did a spinning horse drop kick.

Vladimus spun through the air away from the attack and landed gracefully on his feet. Thunder sent a wave of blue thunder energy at Vladimus but he fired his own energy beam which overcame the beam of thunder. The explosion sent Thunder across the street and Lightning rushed forward.

Vladimus did a twin lancer kick and knocked Lightning out of the way. Lucifer threw a beam of green energy at Vladimus and it caught him right in the chest. The powerful beam sent Vladimus crashing into a nearby skyscraper. He felt the green energy beginning to tear right into him. The pain was beyond belief, it was probably due to the fact that this was Leo's greatest power. The skin on his face began to melt and the leather coat that he wore was already turned into dust. Vladimus felt his arm burst into ashes as the green energy ball continued to tear him apart from the inside.

'No! This is not meant to be my time to leave this world, it is too soon!' Vladimus thought.

Anger filled him and saw Leo's face, it was that of an arrogant asshole in his opinion. Despite the fact that he knew Leo better than even Nightwing filled him with even more rage.

'Being killed by the vampire I created is not how I was supposed to die,' Vladimus thought. The fact that he had created Leo was something that the Titans and their allies would find disturbing.

Vladimus focused his energy and the green energy dispersed due to hiss superior energy level. What was left of Vladimus emerged from the remains of the rubble from the skyscraper and he looked down at Leo. His missing skin and limbs began to regrow quickly and Leo took a step back.

"Well Leo, it looks like your most powerful attack can't quite cut it," Vladimus said and it was quickly followed by a sneer. Leo shot forward and Vladimus flew from the skyscraper right at Leo. Vladimus smirked as their fists made contact, nearby buildings shuddered from the impact. Leo did a triple kick combo, but Vladimus dodged it and countered with a spinning tornado kick. Leo went soaring back to the ground and as soon as he crashed, it left a crater twenty square meters in size.

"Like I said, you're weak and pathetic!" Vladimus said with something akin to sinister glee. He calmly floated down to the ground and Leo climbed to his feet.

**(Scene Change)**

"Well, what do we have here, it seems that the world is not what it once was," a shadowy figure said. A figure surrounded by shadows walked up the one that had previously spoken and bowed.

"It seems we have been in hibernation for thirty thousand years, six thousand years ahead of schedule," the shadowy figure said. Purple eyes flashed with anger and turned to face the shadowy figure.

"Thirty thousand years? I wonder whether my brother still lives in this era?" the leader spoke. The voice wasn't sinister, but whoever it was, was definitely female.

"You mean the one who was supposed take over the world when he woke up?" the shadowed demon asked.

"Yes, if it wasn't due to that bastard of a devil god locking us away we wouldn't be in this situation now!" the shadowed woman yelled.

"Yes, once Sigorath found out we betrayed him...this happened," the demon spoke emotionlessly.

"Like I would serve someone who could destroy all life in a blink of an eye. If there's nothing to destroy then what's the point of living?" the woman stated.

"Yes, your purpose is to destroy, but never wipe out all existence," the demon added on. The woman changed the living screen and spotted something that instantly caught her attention. She zoomed in on the fight between Nightwing and Bloodlust. They were both incredibly attractive, but Nightwing held something Bloodlust didn't. It was inner conflict... chaos and self doubt.

Some of the main causes for destruction while Bloodlust was far too simple, he wanted to kill. Something that seemed vaguely empty to her, Nightwing was like a puzzle of good and evil. A mystery that would be nearly impossible to solve and that just made him so much more attractive.

"Hm, he's an interesting one, he's seen the fires of hell, I can see it in his eyes," the woman said.

"Mistress Voga, this creature hardly seems worthy of your attention if I may be so bold," the demon said.

"Look into his soul and tell me what you see. He is unique, I've never encountered a creature like him," Voga said. She had a cocked eyebrow and got up from her throne.

"Maybe I should make him my...personal slave," Voga said with a devilish smirk. Her one dead black eye flashed purple for a moment and then returned to normal. Voga's other eye was emerald green and remained normal even when her other eye flashed that purple tone.

She calmly walked over to the living screen and gently touched it. A smile spread across her lips as she touched the area that showed Nightwing's face.

"Such inner torment, what terrible deeds happened to make you such a unique being?" Voga calmly asked the screen. 'Such a creature heavily tainted by darkness, he will be a most interesting and deserving being be my side...or more that just that' she thought. Her jet black hair shone in the dim lit and suddenly noticed the sky and began to sense its energy.

"How strange the world is under some kind of sign, mystical energy that blocks almost everything out," Voga whispered. If her tone had been any lower then nobody would have heard it at all.

"My lady, what is our next course of action?" the demon calmly asked.

"Ah Zereul, we just wait for the end of the battle, if the evil wins then I see no reason to interfere," Voga said.

"And if the good side wins, my lady?" Zereul asked with an emotionless tone of voice.

"Then we rise and finish what my brother started... awaken my army… just in case since they are all very powerful," Voga said.

"Yes... my lady," Zereul bowed and walked out of the dimly lit throne room.

The throne room was lit only by blue flames with a tint of green and the walls were obviously black marble. The walls were cracked and faded with serious signs of age. Voga didn't seem to care though. Her black and crimson cloak flapped out from behind her. She had a normal tone of skin with a slightly athletic muscle build. Yet she managed to look frail and powerful at the same time.

She wore a leather sleeveless jacket and leather pants that were almost skin tight. It seemed to perfectly show off her figure but even a human could sense that she was dangerous. Voga let out a small laugh and a circle of blue flames surrounded her as she focused her energy. The lair began to rumble as if something inside it was changing, but what?

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing and Bloodlust continued to fight, completely unaware of what was happening below them. Nightwing blocked a triple kick combo and countered with a spinning lance kick. Bloodlust sucked beneath it and did a spinning flame kick. Nightwing blocked that and countered with a tornado kick which sent Bloodlust hurtling towards the ground at full speed.

Bloodlust managed to land on his feet and a large section of the street was destroyed from the impact. Nightwing got in his fighting stance and began to focus his energy for the next round of the fight. Bloodlust fired a crimson beam of energy at Nightwing but he instantly dodged it and flew towards Bloodlust.

Bloodlust flew into the air and shot a couple of balls of crimson energy at Nightwing who gracefully dodged them. Nightwing shot forward and did a lancing kick that hit Bloodlust right in the face. It sent him soaring back to the ground as it clearly became evident that Nightwing was gaining the upper hand. Bloodlust stopped himself moments before he would have hit the ground and turned to face Nightwing.

Bloodlust blocked a triple kick combo from Nightwing and countered with a spinning lash kick. The attack knocked Nightwing back and the two warriors got into their respective fighting stances. Bloodlust attacked first with a spinning axel kick but Nightwing easily blocked that one. He then countered with a spinning drop kick which knocked Bloodlust down to the ground.

Bloodlust flipped to his feet and did a spinning air kick but Nightwing ducked below it and stepped back. Bloodlust followed that up with a spinning backhand punch, but Nightwing grabbed Bloodlust's fist. He punched Bloodlust in the ribs and moved his arm up and dealt a powerful blow to the area where the arms joins the torso. A loud crack was heard and Nightwing flung Bloodlust to the floor. He looked at his arm and realized why it hurt more than usual.

'That bastard Nightwing... he dislocated my arm!' Bloodlust thought. If Nightwing had been reading his mind he would have heard the outrage. Bloodlust climbed to his feet and jerked his arm outwards and another crack was heard. It seemed that Bloodlust had relocated his arm by himself, which was a pretty hard thing to do.

"I'll kill you for that, Nightwing!" Bloodlust roared in rage.

"Hm, I thought you were going to kill me anyway," Nightwing calmly replied. Bloodlust smirked and a grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, that was why I was created remember, my purpose is to kill you and nothing else," Bloodlust replied. Nightwing rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A pity you won't be able to fulfill it since you fight consumed with anger, you cannot defeat me in that state of mind," Nightwing explained. Bloodlust snarled and pulled out a sword that definitely suited him.

"We'll see if there is iron in your words, oh mighty Nightwing," Bloodlust said. He charged forward and swung his sword at Nightwing, but he ducked below it. Bloodlust then did a low swing and Nightwing flipped over the attack along with Bloodlust. Bloodlust sensed Nightwing behind him and turned around. He thrust his sword forward, but Nightwing disappeared in a flash of gold and crimson energy.

Bloodlust turned around, twirled his sword and swung it at Nightwing in a downwards slash. Nightwing grabbed the sword with his bare hands and kept it at bay from his face. He then opened his eyes and pushed the sword left and then right. Nightwing punched Bloodlust across the face and snatched the sword from his hands. Bloodlust stepped back and Nightwing threw the sword at him.

It spun through the air and headed straight for Bloodlust. When it reached him, he bent back and grabbed it. Bloodlust twirled the sword in his hand and Nightwing pulled out his own sword. Bloodlust charged at Nightwing and swung his sword, but Nightwing ducked beneath it. He did an upwards slash that made a large gash across Bloodlust's torso. The gash healed and Nightwing did another upwards slash that sent Bloodlust flying into the air. Bloodlust landed clumsily on the ground and realized he had dropped his sword somewhere. Nightwing returned his sword to its sheave and Bloodlust let out a maniacal laugh.

They ran towards each other with only finishing the fight in their minds. Bloodlust did a triple kick combo, but Nightwing grabbed his leg and swung him into the concrete ground. Bloodlust was up in a flash and did a spinning dragon combo but Nightwing blocked it.

Nightwing countered with a flash elbow which knocked Bloodlust back and Nightwing followed that up with a spinning axel kick. Bloodlust ducked below it and flipped back out of Nightwing's range.

"Don't you see...what is the point of fighting if everyone is destined to die!" Bloodlust roared. Nightwing cocked an eyebrow at Bloodlust and rolled his eyes.

"Because of our will to live," Nightwing answered.

"Maybe, but most of the planet's population is dead and world has been scarred by evil, nothing remains of what it once was!" Bloodlust replied.

"Maybe, but we'll rebuild it to the way it used to," Nightwing said calmly.

"How can you rebuild something that is lost forever, plus you'll be dead!" Bloodlust roared.

Bloodlust shot forward and threw a thrust punch at Nightwing, but he blocked it. As soon as their skin made contact a shockwave erupted from the deadly surge of power during a clash of two monsters. One good... one evil, it only depended on which side would win.

Nightwing threw a few punches at Bloodlust, but he blocked them and countered with his own punches. Nightwing ducked below them and in a flash was behind Bloodlust. He just turned around and ducked below Nightwing's tornado kick. Nightwing followed that up with a triple kick combo, but Bloodlust flipped out of the way of the attack.

Virgil was knocked back by Lucifer's triple kick combo and seemed slightly out of breath. Virgil spread his white wings that had begun to show his true colors. Due to the corruption within Virgil's heart his wings had turned from white to grey. Eventually his wings would become completely black as the darkness completely consumed Virgil. Even now he was beyond being turned back to the light.

Virgil leaped forward and did a spinning drop kick but Lucifer easily flipped out of the way. Virgil shot a golden beam tinted with blackness at Lucifer and it collided with his torso. Lucifer collapsed to the floor and quickly flipped himself to his feet and turned to face Virgil.

"You'll never win, Virgil! When we all stand together nothing can stop us," Lucifer said calmly.

"Of course. But the problem is you don't all stand together, you all have different opinions and hide secrets from each other," Virgil added on. There was a smirk across his face that told Lucifer he knew something that he didn't.

"What are you talking about, Virgil? And no more riddles!" Lucifer snapped.

"Well, a few members are hiding something very important that he or she should have told the rest of you about a while ago," Virgil replied.

"Any hints on who this member may be?" Lucifer asked calmly.

"Nope, that would ruin all my fun," Virgil added on with a grin. The two fighters got in their fighting stance and prepared for another fight with an uncertain outcome. Virgil shot forward and did a triple kick combo, but Lucifer blocked it and countered with a spinning drop kick. Virgil ducked below it and did a dragon punch combo, but Lucifer grabbed his fist and flung him to the floor. Virgil climbed to his feet but his face met a spinning axel kick from Lucifer.

Virgil climbed to his feet dazed and Lucifer approached calmly. Virgil threw a sloppy punch at Lucifer, but he grabbed his fist and twisted it back. A crunch was heard and Virgil moaned in pain. Virgil threw his other fist at Lucifer, but only had the same results as another hand was snapped.

Virgil fell to his knees and Lucifer punched him across the face a few times. Lucifer then opened his third eye and prepared to blow his head off. A golden and crimson light began to glow from his eye and Lucifer shot the beam straight at Virgil. His head exploded from the power of the beam and his head dropped to the floor. Lucifer felt like cheering, but felt another disturbance nearby.

Lucifer turned around then sensed something behind him and spun around to see what it was. Lucifer's eyes widened as he watched Virgil's headless body flip to its feet. Lucifer felt like fainting then and there, but stopped himself.

'And here I thought that losing a head could be dangerous' Lucifer thought. The body started to squirm and glow a light gold color and a new head burst from the shoulders. At that moment if Lucifer's eyes widened even a millimetre, there was good chance they would fall out. Virgil bent his neck from side to side and bones cracking could be heard.

"Something tells me no one told you how to kill an angel... good thing as well," Virgil said with a sinister grin. Virgil then disappeared in a flash of gold and black energy and Lucifer took a step forward.

"Next time Virgil... next time," Lucifer muttered and flew off to help the others since he sensed at least a couple of them needed help.

Leo did a triple kick combo, but Vladimus blocked it and countered with a spinning demon fist. It knocked Leo back and Vladimus followed that up with a ten punch combo. Leo stepped back and seemed to be out of breath.

"Leo admit it, your weak, you always have been and always will be!" Vladimus said with a smirk.

"Never, this world will not fall under your sway!" Leo cried out.

"Look around you, this world is dying as will all life across the universe once our goals have been met!" Vladimus said. Leo ran forward and did a triple kick combo, but his opponent dodged the attacks. Vladimus then felt a bolt of lightning hit him in the back and he stepped forward from the force of the blow.

Vladimus's face met a lancing punch from Leo which made him step a few feet to the right. A wave of thunder toppled him to the ground and Leo, Lightning and Thunder flew into the air. They began to power up their beams of energy and Vladimus climbed to his feet. He looked up into the sky and looked at the three fighters and let out an inhuman snarl.

Lucifer fired a green beam of energy as Lightning and Thunder shot out a beam of energy made of lightning and thunder. Vladimus flew up into the air and headed right for the three fighters. The beams hit Vladimus fist and tore his very body apart and pummeled him into the concrete ground.

Vladimus quickly regenerated his body and disappeared in a burst of energy. The three fighters landed gracefully on the ground and looked in the crater where Vladimus once was.

"That was close, I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for you two…thanks," Leo said with a grin on his face. Lightning smirked and Thunder smiled.

"Don't worry, Leo, it was no problem at all," Lightning said.

**(Scene Change)**

Vladimus arrived at their headquarters and saw that his vampiric slaves now had the blood he needed to revive the final necessity. Shillian and Darkness smirked as Virgil limped through the door.

"I take it Lucifer gave you a beating as you predicted, well at least you got out of it alive," Darkness muttered. Virgil said something obscene and incredibly rude under his breath. Darkness turned to face him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you there, what was that Virgil?" Darkness asked.

"Oh nothing," Virgil muttered and sat down on the nearest chair in the room.

"So when does the ritual begin?" Vladimus asked.

"Right now, we don't have anytime to waste if your predictions are correct," Shillian said as he leaned casually against the marble wall. Vladimus picked up his spell book and eight vampiric slaves walked into the room. Vladimus shot a questioning look at Shillian and he grinned. Blackfire walked into the room stretching her arms and looked at the sight before her.

"Okay, what's going on and why didn't you tell me?" Blackfire asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just another ritual... so did you get to fight your sister?" Shillian calmly asked.

"No, the coward never showed up, next time I will kill her and defeat Nightwing," Blackfire grumbled.

"Speaking of Nightwing, where is Bloodlust? Please don't tell me those two are still fighting," Vladimus muttered. Blackfire glanced over to her former ally during the war of Tameran and scowled inwardly.

"Yes, it's as if they are powered by the devil himself, neither one of them willing to give up," Blackfire muttered.

'Oh how right you are Blackfire... well, partially anyway,' Vladimus thought. He finally found the fight page and began to walk to the devil star in the centre of the room. All he needed to do was speak out the incantation and the final key would emerge from the devil star on the floor.

The vampiric slave handed Vladimus the container that held Raven's blood. Vladimus poured the blood into the devil star and it began to spread. It began to separate and become one with the outlines of the devil star. The crimson blood began to glow a bright red color and Vladimus smiled inwardly. He had always enjoyed these unholy rituals that seemed to set his blood on fire. Vladimus began to recite the spell in English in an emotionless tone of voice.

"From the depths of hell, Osiris hear me and grant this demand!" Vladimus spoke out. A flash of lightning sparked across the room.

"With the blood of a demonic sorceress, bring back an unholy life, grant this ritual the will to succeed," Vladimus spoke.

"I think Vladimus secretly enjoys these rituals," Shillian whispered to Darkness.

"Find the soul of the hex who damns those within thy path," Vladimus spoke out. Blackfire sat down with a look of vague interest on her face and began to wonder the reason why they were bringing the dead back.

"Bring back this life from the depths of hell and watch as the sacred rights of passage will live again," Vladimus spoke out. The entire audience watched with amazement as flames and lightning began to spark from the devil star.

"Amazing, is there no limits to the unholy powers of hell and it's followers," Blackfire whispered to herself.

"The damned wanderers of hell, those slain by that of the forces of light arise!" Vladimus cried out. Hellfire burst from the devil circle and a figure emerged.

**(Scene Change)**

Bloodlust did a spinning demon kick, but Nightwing ducked below it and did a triple kick combo. Bloodlust dodged the attack and did a dragon punch combo, but Nightwing blocked the attack. Bloodlust shot a crimson beam of energy at Nightwing, but he flipped gracefully out of the way of the attack. Bloodlust roared in anger and shot towards Nightwing at top speed.

Nightwing blocked Bloodlust's sinning lance kick and countered with a tornado kick and knocked Bloodlust to the floor. They were so distracted by the fight that they didn't sense that subtle change in the air. The sense of lethal power in the distance that seemed so distance that you'd have to be paying attention to notice it.

Nightwing did a lancing aura kick but Bloodlust bent back and the kick went over his head. Bloodlust did a demon thrust punch but Nightwing blocked it and unleashed a wave of golden energy at Bloodlust. The wave of energy knocked Bloodlust back several feet, but he quickly regained his balance. Bloodlust shot forward and did a spinning lancer kick, but Nightwing dodged it.

Nightwing did a ten punch combo, but Bloodlust blocked it and countered with a spinning demon kick. It knocked Nightwing back and Bloodlust shot forward. Nightwing did a thrust punch which hit Bloodlust in the side of the face. The two warriors then grabbed each other by the throat and the ground began to rumble.

"What the hell is that?" the two warriors cried out. The concrete streets began to crack and buildings began to topple as the shaking worsened. Bloodlust and Nightwing stumbled slightly and looked up into the sky. It had begun to glow and the lightning raining down from the sky had quickened noticeably. Several explosions were heard and Nightwing leaned against one of the few stable skyscrapers in the city.

Nightwing then noticed his sword was glowing a crimson color as if something unholy was coming. Several skyscrapers collapsed a few blocks away and from the skyscrapers came a sharp black tip. Nightwing and Bloodlust sensed an immense energy from... whatever it was.

They both sensed it was evil beyond belief and both of them stepped back in fear. This energy was stronger than them even though they were both at the level Krylon was at when Nightwing had first fought him. More emerged and both of them realized it was an ancient fortress which practically screamed evil. It was made of black stone and marble and slightly rough and worn.

It towered above the tallest skyscrapers with ease and from several towers hellfire could be seen being generated by glowing stone pillars. Screams and moans of pain could be heard coming from this mighty fortress. Bloodlust disappeared in a flash of flames and Nightwing spun around. He frowned inwardly for Bloodlust running away and turned to face the fortress.

It would have shaken any soul to the core and Nightwing may have looked confident. Inside though it was very different, he was scared of this new appearance. It seemed that the more time that passed by the more and deadlier enemies appeared. Nightwing could sense demonic armies within the fortress.

Nightwing could also sense something greater than he had ever felt, something that surpassed the rank of an angel or any other creature they had ever met yet. Something that even heaven and hell would not contain in its worst nightmares. The strange thing was that he could sense that whoever it was, happened to have mysterious interests for him.

Everyone else though he could feel what this new enemy had planned for them, a great and terrible death to those who remained. Nightwing took a step back as a sinister laugh echoed throughout the city. That laugh would have made even a devil shake in his boots with fear and dredge.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter: Evil Goddess Part 1

**Authors notes: **a new contest is on, making omakes of any scene in my story. First prize is having a main place in the next saga. Second Prize is making a one time appearance in a future chapter as either a villian or hero. Third prize is me writing a short story for you and sending it to you via email. just send the omakes to me at my email address go to my profile to veiw my email address or just do it the other way by going on the email icon.

just remember this one thing...be creative and must be longer than two paragraphs. Comedy Omakes are preferred and hope to see some scenes were thing for the Teen Titans go completely wrong. any omakes sent will be listed in the next chapter along with who made the Omake. good luck to anyone who decided to participate.


	18. Evil Goddess Part 1

**Ravenrogue19: **my story must be more popular than I realized, glad you like the story.

**AzarGoddess: **thanks I think so to, well I practice martial arts and sometimes come up with new moves

**Dlsky: **thanks, I try to make my stories as creative and imaginative as possible

**Obliviondragon: **I granted your request and you'll enjoy this chapter

**Dark knight Virgil: **thanks man, he slowed down the story so everyone send you "thanks" to him.

**Tecna: **I'll take that as a compliment…glad you love the story

**Midnight Blue Raven: **I love long chapters; my story won't end up like that

**666RaVen999:** glad you enjoyed it

**EVIL GODDESS PART 1**

The castle that had risen from the ground and destroyed a section of the city, luckily all the civilians were now gone. Nightwing could feel energy like no other before flowing from that castle. It made him want to cringe in fear; it had been half an hour and the rest of the team had arrived. Lucifer definitely seemed afraid of the power that several of them felt come from that castle.

"What do we do now?" Speedy asked with a nervous tone.

"I doubt we can really do anything, the goddess of chaos and destruction has arrived," Lucifer said. At the moment he was practically sweating bullets and a black wave emerged from several openings within the castle. It was a sea of demons heading their way and it would take a lot to kill demons of this kind of level.

Nightwing then teleported those who would easily be killed by the demons back to the Titans complex. Now it was just Nightwing, Lucifer, Raven, Leo, Lightning, Thunder, Superman and Wonder Woman. The others would have easily been killed by these demons, but it seemed the greatest power stayed within the castle. Nightwing flew up into the air and faced the sea of demon armies heading right for them.

"You hold off the demons, I'll take care of whoever remains inside…good luck!" Nightwing called out.

"Oh yeah, give us the hard job…" Wonder Woman muttered.

"If you felt that power level inside, then you would realize he gave us the easy job, so be grateful!" Leo snapped.

Nightwing flew towards the castle with keeping his only friends and family safe...well maybe except Batman. Nightwing landed at the entrance of one of the nearest holes and ducked inside. He could still sense plenty of demons in the castle, but they were pretty spread out. Luckily the bulk of them were outside fighting Raven, Lucifer and the others.

Nightwing only hoped that the power he was feeling was the absolute limit of whoever he had to face now. He was in no mood to face someone who was unstoppable to him, the idea shook him up inside. Nightwing watched a demon, which was incredibly deformed, walk by not noticing him.

Nightwing ran silently down the corridor and noticed four demons patrolling it. He then did something he hadn't used in a while. Nightwing began focusing his mental powers and the closest demon staggered slightly. The other three demons turned around and rushed to the companion. All four of them were now caught in the effect and blood began to ooze from their eyes. Their skulls began to crack and collapse on themselves and the four demons fell to the floor. Nightwing focused his mental powers at a higher level and their heads burst instantly, green blood oozing from the hole in their shoulders. Nightwing sneaked down the corridor and felt that the power was nearby.

Nightwing ran around a corner and saw that it was the same black, dingy corridor, identical to the others he had been in. He ran down the corridor and came across two different stairways. One led up but the other went downwards. Nightwing searched for which direction to go and his instincts told him up. He ran up the stairs and spun around a corner. Nightwing could tell he was getting close to the top of the castle and was glad he had entered at one of the higher areas.

"Are you searching for me, first sign?" a ghostly voice said. Nightwing spun around but nobody was there and no energy levels were anywhere near him.

"What was that? And I don't like being called that title, thank you," Nightwing muttered. He walked along the corridor. The voice was definitely female yet seemed vaguely familiar to him, but why? It was like from some bad dream, like he had been here before, but that was impossible. Nightwing stormed down the corridor and came across a large double sided door.

It was clearly made of marble: thick, strong and beautiful, made for someone very important. Nightwing unleashed a blast of golden energy that turned the marble door that easily dwarfed him to dust. He noticed a seemingly never-ending staircase that went up. Nightwing ran up it with his movements nothing but a blur. When he reached the top of the staircase, he quickly spotted something:

It large painting of a chaotic realm, Sigorath was present in the painting. So was a silver haired woman with a shapely figure let menacing glare. Three more were in the picture as well. One with dead black eyes, bat like wings and surrounded by shadows. Nightwing easily guessed that was the vampire god.

Another with glowing green eyes and black energy emerging from his very skin was there as well. Nightwing could not guess who it was, as he had never seen that person before. Another woman stood next to the first with a menacing glare, shapely figure and fiery crimson hair. Nightwing had never seen her either, but both of them seemed divine in stature and power.

All of the beings on the painting did and from what Nightwing could guess was that these were the evil gods. Nightwing remembered Lucifer telling him that there were three evil gods. So who were the other two on the painting? Perhaps they were a lower form of the god's. Nightwing then remembered that Lucifer said there were three evil gods, but he said nothing about evil goddesses.

"Ah so, you see a portrait of me and the other evil ones," the female voice said. Nightwing spun around, but nobody was there. The voice seemed to be projected through some telepathy or special power that could greatly distance her voice.

"Come to me and allow destiny to finish what it has started," the voice spoke again. A hidden corridor was revealed as stone panels shifted out of the way. Nightwing walked towards the corridor and easily sensed that the immense energy was coming from somewhere in that direction. Nightwing ran up to the hidden corridor and saw another stairway that headed up higher into the depths of the castle. He ran up the steps with his very movements a blur.

That cold female voice continued to taunt him and the voice spooked Nightwing deeply. Raven sounded bright and cheerful compared to this voice and that was something incredibly hard to believe. Nightwing reached the top of the stairs and found himself in a massive dimly lit throne room. The energy presence was at its strongest here. Whoever was leading the demon army was here somewhere.

**(Scene Change)**

The demons put up a decent fight, but definitely didn't compare to Raven, Lucifer or Leo. They continued to battle the thousands of demons that had every intention to kill them. They were completely unaware of the presence on the roof of a nearby skyscraper that watched them intently.

It was Vladimus, his face hidden by darkness, but his figure was easy to make out in the crimson moonlight. A flash of lightning crashed down and hit the pavement and for a moment lit up the entire city. During that time Vladimus's very body seemed to change into something demonic and more powerful than it should have been. That form only stayed for a second, though, since as soon as the light faded so did his seemingly demonic form.

"So Voga has arrived… this was not in the prophecy, something has changed," Vladimus muttered silently. His thoughts race through every possibility on what could have happened and arrived at only one conclusion.

"It must be that devil god at work, since Voga did use to work for him," Vladimus said with no emotion in his tone. Another bolt of lightning crashed to the ground and Vladimus's form blurred and bent, but as soon as the light faded his form reverted back to normal. He hid a deep and deadly secret that none of his allies knew about.

"When the time was right he would make his move and dispose of those useless partners of mine," Vladimus said with a twisted smirk. He had waited for this moment for thousands of years and the time was almost upon them. He would soon have what he needed to take his place as the rightful ruler of all existence.

Unlike Shillian and Darkness he had no intention of being a lackey for the vampire god. He had greater things flowing through his mind and he had made sure that he would be able to complete them even with the vampire god revived. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, though, since his plans would go much easier with the vampire god out of the picture for good. Despite the fighters below them being outnumbered by the thousands they were putting up a better fight than expected.

"So this is Voga's demon army that I have heard so much about," Virgil said as he appeared next to Vladimus.

"Yes. The vampire god's sister has arrived, the goddess of chaos, a powerful ally and even worse if she's your enemy in battle," Vladimus explained.

"I was alive when she was around, I had just never met her in person," Virgil said with a thoughtful look.

"Yes, she wasn't supposed to appear yet. Give me the undead god scrolls," Vladimus said. Virgil handed him what appeared to be a scroll written with human blood and appeared very aged. Vladimus opened the undead scrolls and went down to near the bottom.

"Interesting, there has been changes in the scrolls," Vladimus said with a thoughtful look.

"But what could that mean?" Virgil asked.

"It means destiny isn't set in stone as we originally thought," Vladimus murmured.

"But that might mean the end of everything that we have worked for!" Virgil cried out.

"Do Shillian and Darkness suspect anything?" Vladimus asked with a bored expression.

"No, they remain unaware of our true intentions, neither do they realize that they are being triple crossed," Virgil answered.

"Good then. We have nothing to worry about for now, but we will see what changes have been made to the undead scrolls as they appear later," Vladimus explained calmly. The two warriors disappeared in a flash of energy and the sounds of immense battle were still being heard down in the streets. Raven sent a wave of black energy at the nearest group of demons. Lucifer unleashed a beam of energy from his third eye that sliced through any demons in his path. Leo threw the nearest demon into a skyscraper and knocked another one back with a triple kick combo. He flipped back and unleashed a ball of green energy that hit the nearest demon. The demon stepped back and after a few seconds exploded from Leo's most powerful attack. Leo did a spinning hurricane kick that knocked back the closest demon with ease.

"Damn, they never stop coming!" Superman yelled as he tossed another one aside. He threw a punch at another one, but the demon grabbed his arm and threw him into the closest skyscraper. The demon stomped him in the stomach and Superman groaned in pain. Wonder Woman flung the demons away from her and rushed to help superman. Unfortunately she was quickly swamped by a horde of demons.

Marcus swung his claws in quick and graceful movements that sliced up the nearest demon. He blocked a demon thrust kick and countered with a spinning backhand fist and stepped back. Luckily he had faced demons before, since he was a couple of centuries old now. He just wasn't used to facing them in this amount of numbers. Demons that entered the living realm preferred to be solitary. Only this time they had been sent here not by choice, but by a monster that could make a demon tremble in fear. A golden beam of energy flew by Marcus and hit a small group of incoming demons. Marcus spun around to see Lucifer throw him a thumb up and quickly got caught up in a fight.

Lucifer knocked another demon back with a cork screw kick and followed that up with a spinning dragon punch. He flipped back and two demons collided with each other where Lucifer was moments before. He did an uppercut and sent the nearest demon soaring into the sky.

Jon the green Martian was quickly over come as hundreds of demons surrounded him. A few dozen demons exploded outward as Superman freed himself from the demons attacking him. He had several gashes and his uniform was torn as well. Superman seemed slightly exhausted as well. It seemed that even the man of steel had his limits as well, mind you he had never faced creatures like this before.

He rushed to help wonder woman, but another demon leapt at him and Superman threw him out of the way. Marcus leaped over Superman and attacked the demons that were attacking Wonder Woman. He easily pulled them off her and helped Wonder Woman up. She would definitely have plenty of bruises in the morning as well.

Raven flew up into the sky and created a large black and crimson energy ball and threw it down at a large group of demons. It vaporized the demons that it hit and suddenly Raven found herself surrounded by several others. Moments later they attacked with razor sharp claws and deadly energy lances.

**(Scene Change)**

"Come on out, show yourself whoever you are!" Nightwing yelled.

"So eager to fight, Nightwing...what if I don't want to fight?" the cold female voice said. Nightwing spun around and spotted a shapely silver haired woman emerge from the shadows. He got into his fighting stance, but the woman gave him a disapproving look.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't interested in fighting?" the woman asked. It sounded more like a statement to Nightwing, but he suddenly noticed her tone of voice had changed. It was no longer cold and emotionless, but slightly seductive. Nightwing suddenly felt very nervous, since he was expecting a fight not...this! He cautiously took a step back and the woman took a step forward. Nightwing noticed her movements were more silent and graceful than his.

Her power was easily three times higher than his at his current power level. Nightwing could go much higher if he wanted, but that would mean using the essence of Krylon, which might be enough to tear Nightwing apart. Krylon's spirit was within Nightwing and had done well in hiding it.

It meant that he could add Krylon's power to his own as long as he activated the full power of his sword. Doing so might prove fatal, though, because he didn't know if he could control the power and soul of an unholy hell beast.

"My, aren't you delicious? Even better in person," the woman said. Nightwing moved backwards and took a quick step to the side.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Nightwing asked cautiously.

"Hm… I want you, such a chaotic soul, a heart of justice yet evil has left a great mark on you," the woman said as she stepped closer. She grinned and her one black eye shone purple for a moment.

"And to answer your other question my name is Voga," Voga answered.

"Voga, why are you doing this?" Nightwing asked with a suspicious tone.

"Me? Because that is the reason for my existence and plus, you would make a great prize," Voga said with a seductive tone. Nightwing fought back a gulp and he knew he had begun to get a nervous sweat.

"I should make you my slave, or take you to bed... or both!" Voga said with a husky tone. This was definitely not what Nightwing was expecting. Fighting evil he could handle, but seductive evil mistress's coming onto him he was from ready to handle.

"Sorry, but your not my time, plus I'm already seeing someone," Nightwing said nervously.

"So it could be our little... secret," Voga said seductively. She gently moved her index finger seductively up Nightwing's muscled torso. She had a sly grin on her face and Nightwing fought himself as hard as he could not to let lust take over.

"Sorry, the answer's still no," Nightwing muttered. Voga frowned and instantly grabbed him by the throat.

"Fine! If you won't be with me I might as well kill you... a pity, really," Voga said. She then threw him across the throne room and Nightwing crashed into a nearby wall. He collapsed to the floor and unsteadily got to his feet. Voga was definitely stronger than she looked, but luckily he had felt worse from his encounters with the vampire god.

"Pretty good, but I've felt stronger, the vampire god hits harder than you do!" Nightwing said with a grin.

"Do not mention that piece of scum!" Voga snarled and her dead black eye lit up with a purple glow.

"Why, don't you like him? Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really like him either," Nightwing stated.

"That piece of trash is my older brother, we have a hatred for each other that runs right down to our very blood," Voga explained. She began to circle Nightwing, looking for an opening in his defense.

"Wait, he's your brother? I mean how can gods like you have siblings?" Nightwing asked.

"We were brought into creation by "The One", a long dead being that controlled very the cosmos," Voga explained. Nightwing was slightly stunned to here that there was once a being greater than these gods.

"Now I think it's time we got back to this fight," Voga calmly added on and leaped forward. Her movements were a blur and Nightwing struggled to keep track of her. She did a spinning thrust punch, but he blocked it... barely. Voga did a hurricane kick, but Nightwing rolled out of the way and did a triple kick combo. She easily blocked those and slammed her fist into his face. Nightwing took a few steps and moments later his hazy vision returned to normal. He then felt blood trickle down his face. Voga cocked an eyebrow and grinned as she took a step forward.

"I bet that hurt, didn't it?" Voga stated with an emotionless tone. Nightwing did a flying kick, but Voga ducked below it and elbowed him in the back. Nightwing stumbled forward and then spun around to face her. Voga slammed her fist in Nightwing's face and he collapsed to the floor.

"Come on, Nightwing! Surely you can do better than that!" Voga cried out gleefully. Nightwing knew he was getting pummelled to the ground with relative ease. He was just fearful of what would happen if he realized his true power. A gold and crimson aura lit up around him and his speed practically doubled.

Nightwing leaped forward and did a spinning axel kick, but Voga ducked below it. He then threw his fist at her, but she grabbed it and flung Nightwing to the cold hard floor. He was on his feet in an instant and shot a bolt of energy at Voga, but she spun out of the way. In mid-air she threw a purple ball of energy at Nightwing that sent him crashing into the wall.

He landed on the floor and moments later fell to his knee's. Nightwing's golden and crimson aura faded. He climbed to his feet slightly unsteadily and began to realize there was no way he could win this fight. Voga appeared from the shadows and she let out a ghostly laugh.

She drew out a yamoto, a Japanese sword similar to the katana, only more graceful and deadly. Nightwing drew out his sword that held the essence of Krylon, the demon lord. Hopefully he was more skilled with the sword than Voga was. The two fighters charged at each other and did overhead slashes. Voga grabbed Nightwing's sword as he grabbed hers. Both had managed to grab the swords before either made contact. Blood trickled heavily down their hands and Voga smirked and Nightwing realized that he was in serious trouble. Voga pushed the sword and began to force him to his knees with relative ease.

"Surely you can do better than that. You seemed quite skilled in your previous fight against Bloodlust," Voga said with a sly grin. Nightwing seemed slightly shocked and Voga swung him into a nearby wall. Nightwing flipped to his feet, but was only knocked back down by Voga's fist. He teleported several feet behind her and she turned around to face him. She then sensed something else coming from Nightwing. It was familiar energy, it seemed to be resonating from his sword, but Nightwing was suppressing it.

"That energy...it feels so familiar… But who had that kind of energy presence?" Voga asked herself. Moments later, she remembered who and a grin spread across her face.

"Ah, so you defeated Krylon and now hold his essence!" Voga said and let out a maniacal laugh. Nightwing focused his energy and unleashed a large golden beam of energy. Voga threw a large ball of purple energy and the two energy balls collided and let loose a massive explosion. The two fighters looked through the dust and saw a pulsing rip in time. It seemed to have been caused by the two energy balls.

"Oh no, that's not good," Voga muttered and kicked the floor out of frustration. Suddenly, powerful suction came from the tear in space and time and sucked the two fighters in instantly. It closed behind them, sealing their path back forever. The portal was a fiery orange and immense pain was flowing through their bodies. Nightwing moaned in pain and blacked out moments later.

Nightwing opened his eyes and found himself staring into a crimson sky. He climbed to his feet and looked around only to see destruction. It was Los Angeles, or what was left of it, but Voga was nowhere to be seen. The area stunk of death, but last time Nightwing checked there were several thousand left in Los Angeles, so what had happened to them? Rubble exploded outward and Voga climbed out of the rubble. She brushed the dust of her legs and looked around.

"Okay, where are we? And look at this tear on my shirt!" Voga cried out. Nightwing rolled his eyes and looked around the scene of death and destruction. The blood moon shone more brightly than he remembered and even the clouds that had once been there had disappeared.

"So this is the fate of the universe," Voga muttered loud enough for Nightwing to hear.

"What do you mean by that?" Nightwing asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We're in the future, a future where the vampire god obviously rules," Voga muttered.

"So we failed to stop the vampire god!" Nightwing yelled.

"You must have failed, yes. But if he now rules, where are all his minions?" Voga asked herself. Then a cloud of darkness surrounded them and Nightwing and Voga jumped into their fighting stances.

"Damn! Shadow Vampires!" Voga snarled. Nightwing remembered those abominations, they were tough bastards that nearly killed him from time to time. Four Shadow Vampires emerged from the shadows and surrounded Nightwing and Voga.

"Okay, how about we fight together this time?" Voga said and Nightwing quickly nodded. Voga did a spinning side kick, but the Shadow Vampire dodged it. Nightwing did a triple kick combo, but the Shadow Vampire blocked it and did a spinning demon kick that knocked him back. Voga did a spinning thrust punch, but the Shadow Vampire blocked it and flung her to the floor. The two fighters flipped to their feet and tried to find a weakness in the Shadow Vampires. Unfortunately, there were none to be found, these Shadow Vampires were made to be perfect fighting machines. Voga launched a spinning axel kick, but the Shadow Vampire ducked beneath it and Voga then did a ten punch combo. The Shadow Vampire blocked all the attacks and slammed its fist into her face.

"I guess they don't believe in not hitting ladies," Voga muttered.

"Well, you're anything but ladylike!" Nightwing shot at her. Voga rolled her eyes and shot a ball of energy at the nearest Shadow Vampire. The Shadow Vampire erected an energy field that cancelled out the energy ball. It let out a low laugh and stepped forward.

"Can't you do something about this?" Nightwing muttered.

"Like what! My brother designed them to be the perfect killing machines!" Voga cried out. Nightwing rolled his eyes and shot forward with inhuman speed. Nightwing did a spinning axel kick, but the Shadow Vampire blocked it ducked it and punched Nightwing in the stomach. He then shot a beam of golden energy at the Shadow Vampire. The beam sent the it through a wreckage of a skyscraper and Nightwing spun around to face the other Shadow Vampires. Voga smirked and spun threw the air and unleashed a barrage a crimson energy balls. Most of the Shadow Vampires managed to dodge it. The blast caught a couple of them and the two warriors used this chance to teleport to a safe location. They reemerged in the ruins of the Titans Facility and Nightwing looked around the commons room.

"Hello! Raven, Leo, Lucifer, Marcus, anyone here come on answer me!" Nightwing yelled.

"Let's face it, nobody here is still alive," Voga muttered as she walked across the room.

"Watch your mouth! There has to be someone left alive," Nightwing said and spread his senses out. He quickly found one energy source in the control room and it definitely seemed familiar.

"Hello, looks like someone still is alive!" Nightwing said with a grin and turned to Voga.

They teleported to the control room and saw wreckages of computers. Almost everything was destroyed and several wires were hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, where are you, come on answer!" Nightwing called out.

"Nightwing, is that you? How can that be possible?" a familiar male voice said. The voice seemed coarser and more worn than last time he had heard it. Alex walked out of the shadows, only he looked older. He hadn't faired well in this day an age, he had scars that didn't used to be there. It seemed that he had been in countless battles, but other than what time had done to him something else had changed.

"Alex? What happened here?" Nightwing asked as he walked up to his old friend.

"It's been ten years since you died, since everyone died because of the vampire god. He was successfully revived," Alex replied. He sat down on a worn out down chair and looked at his skin that had an unhealthy shade to it.

"When he was revived, he brought back his Shadow Vampires and hunted us down one by one," Alex said as he shook his head.

"Did anyone else survive other than you?" Voga asked as she appeared from the shadows. Nightwing saw rage enter his eyes and Alex shot forward with inhuman speed. Voga's eyes widened and blocked his punch and countered with her own. It sent Alex soaring through the air, but he twisted back and landed gracefully on his feet.

"You! I'll kill you for what you did!" Alex yelled.

"I haven't done anything to you...well, at least not yet," Voga muttered and Nightwing decided he better stay out of this one.

"You killed Starfire! I wish those Shadow Vampires hadn't killed you, I lost my chance for revenge," Alex snarled. His eyes flashed silver and he took a few steps forward. Nightwing felt his blood run cold at that moment, this was not the calm, cool and friendly Alex that he once knew. Nightwing blocked Alex's path and felt his energy. He had grown just as strong as Nightwing.

"How did you grow this powerful?" Nightwing asked with shock evident in his voice.

"Oh, my power. Well, that was thanks to a sacred amulet I found it in some ancient ruins, I still wasn't powerful enough to save them," Alex muttered.

"What happened to Raven, Alex?" Nightwing asked with dread in his heart.

"Raven? She was murdered in cold blood by the vampire god, not long before he killed you," Alex replied and tears fell from his eyes.

"Well, I only came here through a time portal, but I think the three of us together can make a difference," Nightwing said. He helped his friend up and Voga let out a long string of curses under her breath.

"With her? Forget it!" Alex shot at the evil goddess who strangely didn't seem as evil as the others.

"We have to try! If me and Voga hope to get back to our own time, maybe this way we can save the others with knowing what might happen," Nightwing explained.

"What can we do? This is the end of all life on Earth!" Alex cried out.

"Their must be some who can help us... anyone!" Nightwing shot back.

"Well, there are a few, but you may not like it since I definitely don't," Alex muttered.

"Take us to them, if they can help, we have to try," Nightwing said and looked at the hole in the ceiling.

"Fine, but I wonder whether 'they' will want to help you," Alex said and turned to face them. Alex teleported himself and the other two to a dark and dank area that seemed to be sewers.

"Who would hide in these areas anyway?" Voga muttered with something like disgust in her voice.

"Well, me and Nightwing have met them, but you are another story. I just hope they'll be willing," Alex muttered. He pressed a panel on the faded wall and a passage way creaked open. Alex walked through with Nightwing and Voga following close behind.

"Obviously scum if they hide in the sewers like rats," Voga said calmly.

"Watch your mouth, these 'scum' may be our only hope!" Alex shot at her. The three of them walked into a large room with dim lighting. It smelled of dead bodies and blood, the ground was covered with something crispy and dark brown.

"What do you want now? Didn't we warn you we would kill you if you ever returned here?" a familiar voice said. Nightwing was shocked that 'he' would be hiding in the sewers. Shillian, Virgil and Vladimus emerged from the shadows. Their clothing was torn and their faces were dirty, but they were just as strong as ever.

"So how are 'you' still alive? You were killed by the vampire god," Virgil muttered. Voga stepped past the two of them and smirked at the three rogue villains before her.

"Never mind them, we entered a rip in space and time which brought us here," Voga explained calmly.

"A portal… Well, I remember you being slaughtered by the Shadow Vampires. Sibling rivalry is so annoying, isn't it?" Shillian said with a smirk across his face. Voga swung a punch at Shillian and knocked him across the room.

"Watch your tongue, vampire scum!" Voga said menacingly. Shillian climbed to his feet and blood dripped from his mouth. Virgil stepped forward and got in his fighting stance, but Voga easily swung him aside.

"We are only here to ask for help to get back to our time and possible cause some damage to the vampire god's empire," Nightwing said.

"If we want to cause damage we better do it quick, since his greatest minds are building the ultimate weapon," Vladimus said with a grave look on his face.

"What weapon would that be?" Nightwing asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"A weapon that will destroy all surrounding planets, then all other dimensions," Vladimus explained.

"What about this planet?" Nightwing asked calmly.

"The vampire god will erect an energy field around the planet to protect it," Vladimus calmly added on. Nightwing turned around and looked at the moon.

"Yes, that is where it is being constructed. But if we manage to stop that, we may have a chance of winning," Shillian said as he walked up to Nightwing.

"Since when did you care about the fate of the universe?" Nightwing shot at his rival.

"I don't. It is just that not long after he killed you, he turned on us and we were forced into hiding," Shillian explained with barely suppressed rage.

"So what is your part in this then, Shillian?" Nightwing asked.

"My part, it's revenge against the god we worked so hard to bring back," Shillian muttered.

"Well, at least we won't be fighting each other like we usually do," Nightwing muttered.

"Well, there was that one time with Krylon, remember?" Shillian pointed out.

"Shut up you two! If we want to stop him we have to go now," Voga muttered. The other five rolled their eyes and reluctantly followed the goddess. The six of them reached the surface and looked up at a tower that reached up to the heavens.

"He intends to use that tower as a power source," Vladimus said grimly.

"Yes. It has a self perpetuating power source which will last...forever," Virgil muttered grimly. Voga smirked and Shillian looked at Nightwing who only shrugged. A wave of blood then started to head in their direction and the six warriors stepped back from the flow of immense power.

"So my brother has finally decided to greet us," Voga said with an enraged look on her face.

The wave of blood transformed into a human shaped figure surrounded by shadows. The figure landed gracefully on the ground and turned to face the six warriors.

"So the vermin have finally crawled out of the sewers," the vampire god said with an emotionless tone. He stepped forward and so did Voga.

"Ah, dear sister! How nice to see you. But I swore that the Shadow Vampires killed you," The vampire god said.

"Don't you dear sister me! We've been trying to kill each other for thousands of years, no difference in this age," Voga snarled.

"Ah, just because I went against your plans and tried to kill you doesn't mean you're not my sister," the vampire god said with a sinister grin. The six warriors took their fighting stances and began to circle him.

"You think you can beat me? Pathetic, all of you!" the Vampire God murmured. Nightwing and Shillian shot forward and both did a triple kick combo. The vampire god blocked the attacks with ease and slammed Shillian into the ground. Nightwing did a spinning axel kick, but the he easily dodged it. Virgil, Vladimus and Alex quickly joined the fight as Nightwing was flung to the floor like a rag doll.

"More weaklings for me to play with," the vampire god said and easily dodged the three fighters attacks. He was moving so fast that nobody could actually see him dodge. The vampire god grabbed Vladimus's fist and squeezed, moments later bones cracking could be heard. Vladimus screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees. The vampire god did a spinning demon god kick and knocked Alex aside with ease. Nightwing flipped to his feet and charged at the enemy.

Shillian flew down and did a spinning roundhouse kick, but the vampire god easily tossed Shillian aside. Voga leaped forward and did a spinning inferno kick, but her brother easily dodged the attack. He punched Voga in the gut and she collapsed to her knees. Nightwing shot a beam of golden and crimson energy at his opponent, but he easily spun out of the way.

The vampire god launched a large beam of crimson and black energy that hit Nightwing and Shillian head on. The two warriors summoned all their strength and managed to cancel out the beam. They collapsed to their knees and tried to quickly catch their breath, but realized if they didn't help all would be lost.

The two of them climbed to their feet and shot forward to help the other four fighters. All six of them were now fighting the vampire god all at once, but were still losing badly. It was as if the he had a never-ending supply of power and he could just pull more out whenever he needed it. Voga went flying into a nearby wreckage of a skyscraper, but bounced a few times along the way.

Nightwing did a spinning backhand fist, but the vampire god ducked underneath it. Nightwing then felt immense pain in his gut and he fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain. Vladimus did a spinning shocker kick but the vampire god blocked it with ease.

Vladimus followed that up with several lightning fast punches, but his opponent easily dodged them. The vampire god grabbed Vladimus by the neck and dug his thumb into Vladimus's right eye. He screamed in pain and Virgil and Alex shot forward to help him. The vampire god threw Vladimus's limp form into the two fighters and the three of them went crashing into a skyscraper. Shillian and Nightwing stepped forward and got into their fighting stances.

"How ironic that you two are the only ones left to stand against me," the vampire god muttered with a twisted grin. Nightwing just wished that he could see the vampire god's face, unfortunately he was constantly covered by shadows.

"What do you mean by that?" Nightwing asked with a cautious tone.

"We were the last two facing the vampire god, I appeared not long after Raven died," Shillian explained with hatred in his voice.

"Yes, I then killed you and Shillian ran like the coward he really is," the vampire god gloated.

The two fighters shot forward, but were quickly thrown to the side like rag dolls.

"What makes you fools think you can defeat a god!" the vampire god gleefully cried out and took a calm step forward. The two of them climbed to their feet and quickly shook off the pain coursing through their bodies. Voga joined them and the three fighters looked at the shadowy figure of the vampire god. They each created massive energy beams with a different color each.

"Please... is that all the energy that you can muster? Pathetic," the vampire god snarled. Voga unleashed a purple beam of energy, Nightwing a golden beam and Shillian a crimson beam of energy that each merged together. The three beams had combined to form a much more powerful beam of energy. The beam collided head on with the vampire god and forced him back a few centimetres.

"Pathetic, you know that? Now witness true power!" the vampire god yelled out gleefully and began to move forward. He was easily pushing back the beam of energy that would have killed anything else instantly. He picked up the pace and began running forward as he gained control of the massive beam of energy. The beam had become a massive energy ball that was over fifty square feet large. He was carrying the energy beam as if it was nothing more than air in the palm of his hand.

The three fighters stopped the energy beam and stepped back involuntarily out of fear. The vampire god did a leaping side kick and launched the massive energy ball back at the three fighters. The three warriors leaped out of the way, but didn't make it in time as the explosion sent them flying in several different directions.

Voga struggled to climb out a ten square feet crater made by her crash, but found herself paralyzed by pain. A low sinister laugh shook her out of her stupor and a shadowed figure emerged at the edge of the crater.

"Voga, you always were lowly. Imagine what Vola your dear sister would think," the vampire god said. Voga sat up and struggled to her feet, but a lot of her energy had been drained.

"The Goddess of torment and suffering, my sister, is locked away in the eternal abyss. She will never escape it!" Voga hissed. She unsteadily climbed to her feet and faced the vampire god with a venomous expression. The vampire god created an energy ball and aimed at the Goddess of Chaos and Destruction.

"Goodbye dear sister, our rivalry has finally... come to an end," the vampire god sneered and prepared to fire. A blur of black and a tremendous kick hit the him in the side of the face. It was revealed to be Alex, but the kick had no effect on the unstoppable god. The vampire god grabbed his foot and swung him hard into the ground, blood erupteding from a gash on his forehead.

Alex moaned in pain and the vampire god picked him up by the neck. He prepared to deal the finishing blow upon Alex, but two golden energy balls hit the him in the face. The vampire god tosses Alex aside like a rag doll and turned to face the two that had attacked him.

It was Nightwing and Virgil who stood strong and steady... or so it seemed.

"So the weakling angel is still standing... admirable," the vampire god said with a twisted grin upon his face.

"Silence! You may be a god, but I serve no god, not even my own. Prepare for you destruction," Virgil yelled. The two fighters flew forward and the vampire god turned to face them and blocked their attacks with unnatural ease. Nightwing did a spinning triple kick combo, but the vampire god blocked it with inhuman ease.

"Far too slow! You're stronger than when I faced you during the vampire wars, but still weak," the vampire god explained with an emotionless tone.

"You remember that one incident over six thousand years ago?" Nightwing questioned skeptically.

"Never underestimate the abilities of a god, they are capable of anything imaginable," the vampire god calmly replied. Virgil flew up with blinding speed and did a spinning thrust punch, but it was only blocked. With a flick of his wrist, the vampire god sent Virgil crashing into the nearby ruins of a skyscraper. Nightwing spun around to face his opponent, but he was no longer there. Suddenly, Nightwing felt a presence behind him and spun around to see the vampire god standing only centimeters from him.

"Join me, imagine what we could do together! We could destroy anything," the vampire god said coldly.

"Never! I've dedicated my life to destroying evil and there is no way I'm going to stop now," Nightwing coldly answered.

"Let's see how strong you are mentally, maybe I can break your will and force you," the vampire god said. He grabbed Nightwing by the sides of the head and his hands began to glow a crimson color. Nightwing screamed in pain as he felt a presence force its way into his mind. He quickly reverted himself into his mind to fight off whatever was forcing its way into his very being. Whatever was happening to him, Nightwing wanted it out right now and he was going to make sure that happened.

**(Scene Change)**

Black lightning danced from the sky and thunder roared with seemingly unholy flare. Nightwing opened his eyes and his sight cast upon the innards of his own mind. It wasn't as he expected as everything was twisted and gnarled. It proved the taint of evil weighed heavily on his mind yet he still saw the light. A bolt of black lightning shot down on Nightwing's very body. The bolt had no effect on him and it seemed that in his mind Nightwing was god. A sinister laugh broke through his train of thought and he spun around only to see shadows.

"Ah, what wonders, I see in your mind! Who knew that such chaos reigned throughout you," the Vampire God's voice roared. A crimson glow echoed from the sky and Nightwing began to feel out the foreign presence in his mind. It felt as though it was everywhere at once but things were a little chaotic in his mind at the moment.

"Show yourself! I may not be able to beat you in the real world, but 'here' is a different story," Nightwing said.

"So you wish to fight me? I'll be happy to accommodate you," the Vampire God said.

He emerged from the shadows with a twisted grin on his face and he stepped towards Nightwing calmly.

"So I say we would be about even in your mind since you obvious control what happens here," the Vampire God said coolly. Nightwing got in his fighting stance and prepared for the deadliest fight yet. The Vampire God shot forward and Nightwing felt a knee connect with his nose. He was sent soaring into the air, but he gracefully landed on his feet and turned to face the Vampire God. Nightwing shot forward and did a spinning backhand punch but the Vampire God ducked underneath it. Nightwing followed that up with a triple kick combo, but that attack was only blocked. The Vampire God countered with a thrust punch that sent Nightwing stumbling back.

"Even in your own mind I am more powerful!" the Vampire God taunted with an emotionless tone. Nightwing got into his fighting stance and realized that even at his best he didn't stand a chance. The Vampire God focused his energy and a black aura with crimson lightning crackling from his body appeared.

"It isn't over yet! Remember, this is my mind there is more than meets the eye," Nightwing said. He closed his eyes and several more figures appeared from the shadows.

"Say hi to my other sides: Rage, Courage, Spirit, Blood Lust and Passion," Nightwing said calmly. He and his six other versions attacked the Vampire God with equal speed and ferocity. The Vampire God blocked all their attacks with relative ease and with a shockwave of energy blew them away. They shot up their feet and the Vampire God easily killed Passion and threw Nightwing aside.

Blood Lust was next as the Vampire God tore his spine from his very body. He flung the body aside and shot forward with blinding speed. He reappeared behind Courage and threw a lethal punch at him. Courage's head went rolling and Nightwing began to feel the changes inside him.

He could feel himself grow calm and collected to the point of being cold. Nightwing calmly climbed to his feet and turned to face the mighty Vampire God. Rage roared with anger and shot forward and did a triple kick combo. The Vampire God easily blocked it and killed Rage with a single blow to the head. Spirit stood his ground and launched a beam of energy at the enemy.

**(Scene Change)**

"What's wrong with him?" Voga asked as she knelt down to inspect him more closely.

"We don't know, he was like this when we found him. But where's the Vampire God, shouldn't he be here?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, if he knocked Nightwing out… why didn't he finish us off?" Vladimus asked.

"I bet this is just another one of his twisted games!" Voga snarled. She climbed to her feet and looked around her at the once proud city that now stood in ruins.

"We better get inside, the Shadow Vampires may be on their way...or something much worse," Alex muttered.

"Really, what could be worse than the Shadow Vampires besides my brother, tell me that," Voga muttered angrily. Vladimus looked up at the desolate sky and muttered something under his breath. The crimson moon could be seen, but a tower darker than even night itself could be seen on the blood moon. Whatever the Vampire God was planning the tower of eternal despair was the key to start it. This meant that if they somehow destroyed it, they could stop his plans and find a way to return Voga and Nightwing back to their time.

Voga then sensed energy crackling from Nightwing's body and there were two different power levels coming from him. One was of her own brother, the Vampire God was trying to destroy Nightwing from the inside. Voga knelt down and inspected the fallen warrior more closely.

"Something wrong there, Voga?" Alex asked with a cocked eyebrow. Voga turned to face him and saw something golden from within his leather coat, but he quickly tucked it away from view. Voga swore it seemed so familiar that it was on the tip of her tongue, but the answer evaded her completely. She cursed under her breath and knew that once they got back she would have to kill Nightwing. She was one of the evil gods, so once Nightwing had served his usefulness, she would either kill him or take him if he begged for mercy. Even though she doubted someone like Nightwing would do that. She could hope that Nightwing would beg for his pitiful life in the end.

**(Scene Change)**

The Vampire God knocked Nightwing to the ground with a single punch and let out a maniacal laugh.

"Pathetic, I thought you would be more of a challenge than this, you certainly put up a better fight when I was revived!" the Vampire God said. Nightwing climbed to his feet and turned to face the seemingly unstoppable monster that had been pummelling him into the ground.

Nightwing unsteadily climbed to his feet and turned to face the seemingly unstoppable monster. "You may have destroyed several of my emotions, but I'm far from done fighting," Nightwing calmly said. He focused his energy and crimson flames flashed from his body.

"What the…?" the Vampire God muttered and Nightwing's very body began to change and twist into a new form. Something never seen before and far more deadly than ever thought possible. Demonic horns grew from his head and his black hair lengthened to just past his shoulders. His hair had become a little shaggier and silver streaks grew in his hair as his transformation continued. His skin began to take on a blackish color and scales began to form on his skin. Scaled black wings with a crimson glow erupted from his back and Nightwing's eyes began to change color as well. The Vampire God could feel Nightwing's power rapidly increase and began to realize that Nightwing had been holding back.

"Hm, so you've been hiding your true power…even from those you trust the most. That shows how much you really trust them," the Vampire God snarled. Nightwing unleashed an inhuman roar and the Vampire God calmly kicked some dust away from his feet. Nightwing's fingernails had become sharp claws which could probably slice through almost anything.

Nightwing's muscles sharpened and grew with the new power that was flowing through his body. He fought against the demonic instincts that struggled to take over his very body but Nightwing knew he needed a clear mind.

"So that's why you didn't realize it until you had no choice," the Vampire God murmured.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Nightwing demanded viciously. Nothing was left of his old body, now it was the hideously deformed body of a demon. His voice no longer sounded the same either and his power was now ten times greater than it was before.

"I finally have a worthy opponent that isn't a god... this should be interesting," the Vampire God said with a grin. The two warriors got into their fighting stances and prepared for battle. Nightwing moved forward with speed he had never before possessed and did a triple kick combo. The Vampire God ducked below the attack and did a spinning demon kick but Nightwing blocked it. The Vampire God followed that up with a ten punch combo and Nightwing blocked what he could. Some of the punches made contact though and Nightwing countered with a spinning axel kick. The attack hit the Vampire God across the face and he instantly countered with a thrust punch. Nightwing fell to the floor and flipped to his feet only moments later.

"This is probably the best battle I've had since I killed you," the Vampire God said with a vicious grin. Nightwing shot forward and did a spinning roundhouse kick, but the Vampire God blocked it. He grabbed Nightwing by the arm and flung him over his shoulder. Nightwing landed on his feet and threw the Vampire God over his shoulder. He landed on his feet and twisted around and got Nightwing in a headlock.

"Please... you did better than this last time we fought," the Vampire God said. Nightwing elbowed the Vampire God in the stomach and hooked his foot around the Vampire God's leg. Nightwing then tripped him, but he landed on his hands and dud a back flip. The Vampire God turned around to face Nightwing and then smirked at the first sign.

"My turn, First Sign!" the Vampire God snarled with a gleeful look in his dead black eyes. The Vampire God shot forward with speed that Nightwing could barely follow and did a thrust punch. Nightwing went flying across the landscape that represented his mind and collapsed to the floor. He climbed to his feet and felt like his stomach was in his throat.

"I remember you being more powerful than this...could it be that you have not gained your full strength yet?" the Vampire God questioned. Nightwing ran forward and did a triple kick combo but the Vampire God easily dodged the attacks. He then grabbed Nightwing by the throat and lifted him off his feet with ease.

"Foolish creature, might is everything! Without it you are useless," the Vampire God said.

Nightwing felt his grip tighten and the bones in his neck began to strain under the pressure of his grip. He tightened his grip immensely for an instant and dropped the out cold Nightwing to the floor.

"I win, looks like you will become one of my mindless slaves after all," the Vampire God said.

Nightwing's body reverted back to its normal form and a monstrous laugh echoed throughout the mindscape.

"Who's there?" the Vampire God demanded with a voice full of rage.

"You always were second best, you never could fully comprehend my power...the power of the ultimate god," a voice said.

"Show yourself this instant or I will make you die a slow painful death," the Vampire god said. A muscled figure emerged from the shadows, clawed hand, black feathered wing, devil horns on his head. For the Vampire God it all seemed very familiar to him but why? He fully emerged out of the shadows to reveal the Devil God Sigorath. His grey skin marked with black tribal markings. His crimson eyes glowed in the darkness and his power dwarfed that of the Vampire God.

"No, Sigorath...how are you here!" the Vampire God cried out. Sigorath let out an inhuman laugh and calmly took a step forward.

"Do you use your real name yet or do you still prefer "Vampire God" or "My Lord", which is it?" Sigorath asked. The Vampire God snarled and took a step back from him.

"What business is it of yours what I do with this creature Sigorath?" the Vampire God asked with a venomous tone.

"This "creature" is my vessel, a being which has known suffering beyond any other, like my...son if you will," Sigorath began to explain with an emotionless tone.

"Oh please, when have you ever given a damn about existence?" the Vampire God asked with a leer.

"I have lived in this body for over a decade and I will see that no harm comes his way...until I take over, of course," Sigorath answered. The Vampire God began to circle Sigorath with a restless pace a tiger can get. Unfortunately for the Tiger, Sigorath was the Lion.

"I am stronger than since we last fought, so don't think that you're all high and mighty. Now prepare to lose!" the Vampire God said. The two seemingly undefeatable Gods got into their fighting stances and prepared for battle. They began to circle each other looking for an opening in their defence but each of their forms was perfect. The Vampire God shot forward and did a triple kick combo, but Sigorath easily blocked the attack. Sigorath countered with a spinning Devil Twister kick that knocked the Vampire God into the air. He twisted himself in air and suddenly stopped making himself float in mid-air.

"Sigorath! This time I will defeat you even if I have to destroy this body from the inside out!" the Vampire God screamed. Sigorath flapped his black feathered wings and shot up into the air with his impossible powerful wings.

"You will be dead long before you have the chance to do such a thing," Sigorath calmly replied. The Vampire God did a demon thrust punch, but Sigorath quickly dodged it.

Sigorath's knee then contacted with the Vampire God's stomach and he doubled over. Sigorath did a power hammer punch that sent the Vampire God soaring towards the ground. Only he disappeared moments before he hit the ground. Sigorath reached out with his senses, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hm, where are you hidin? Surely you didn't run from fear already," Sigorath murmured.

The Vampire God then reappeared behind Sigorath and did a spinning twister kick that knocked the Devil God forward. Sigorath spun around and the Vampire God threw several punches that each made contact with his face. The Vampire God did a spinning backhand punch, but Sigorath caught the fist.

Sigorath punched the Vampire God in the gut and then did a double sweep kick that hit the Vampire God on each side of the face. Sigorath followed that up with a spinning heretic kick. The Vampire God went flying back a few feet and got back into his fighting stance almost instantly. He shot forward with a flaming thrust punch, but Sigorath caught it with lightning movement of his hand.

Sigorath then punched him in the ribs and did an upwards cutting motion that dislocated the Vampire God's arm. He spun through the air and landed behind Sigorath and grabbed him by the head with a tight squeeze. He relocated his arm and then elbowed Sigorath in the forehead.

He was about to do it again until Sigorath used his free leg to kick the Vampire God in the back. He fell off Sigorath and spun around only to see Sigorath's fist make contact with his nose. The punch sent the Vampire God soaring through the air and spun through the air gracefully. He landed on his feet and Sigorath began to calmly float down to the Vampire God.

"You see, after all this time I am still a greater fighter than you... but what about raw power?" Sigorath pondered aloud.

"Yes, we will see who has the greater force in all existence!" the Vampire God said with a spark in his dead black eyes. They began to focus their energy and their powers began to skyrocket. Crimson lightning crackled from Sigorath's body and waves of living blood emanated from the Vampire God's body. The Vampire God threw fist shaped wave of living blood at the Devil God, but he flipped out of the way. He quickly launched a beam of crimson lightning that hit the Vampire God in the torso. He stumbled back and let out a maniacal laugh.

The Vampire God launched a beam of crimson energy at Sigorath, but he created an energy force field which cancelled it out. Sigorath threw several balls of black and crimson energy at the Vampire God who dodged and flipped out of the way. They each powered up their own energy beams and fired them at the exact same time. The beams collided and began to push at each other.

"Come on, I thought you said you had grown stronger over the millennia!" Sigorath cried out with a sinister tone. The Vampire God pushed even more energy into the beam, but it had no affect whatsoever.

"Here, let me show you the power of the strongest being in all of existence!" Sigorath yelled.

He then put more energy into the bean and it slowly began to push the other back.

"Damn you! I will not lose like last time!" the Vampire God roared. He pushed more energy into it but no effect as it continued to grow closer to the Vampire God.

"Don't you see... I'm invincible!" Sigorath roared with sinister delight. The Vampire God then disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Sigorath. He punched Sigorath in the side of the face and sent him soaring to the ground.

"I guess you forgot that I don't fight fair," the Vampire God said with a cold tone.

"Oh no, I definitely remembered," a calm voice said from behind the Vampire God. He turned around to see Sigorath glowing with crimson lightning. The Vampire God threw a shockwave at Sigorath, but he overpowered it with his own that sent the Vampire God soaring through the air. Sigorath shot through the air and easily caught up with the Vampire God. He did a demon power fist that connected with his back and sent him crashing to the ground. Sigorath floated down to the ground and looked into the large crater that was created from the crash.

The Vampire God emerged from it with an exhausted look and he snarled at his opponent.

"Know this: I will kill you one day!" the Vampire God said as he disappeared in a flash of black energy.

"Yeah right! You always were second best," Sigorath muttered. He then turned around and looked at the fallen body of Nightwing.

"I hope you're ready for what is about to come," Sigorath murmured. He then walked up to Nightwing and put his hand on his torso.

"This will wake you up, I only hope the effects of using your new demons side don't emerge," Sigorath said. A wave of crimson energy flowed through Nightwing's body and Sigorath disappeared into the shadows.

**(Scene Change)**

Alex leaned down and put his hand on Nightwing's forehead and instantly pulled it back from shock.

"What's wrong now?" Voga snarled angrily.

"He's burning up... but how is that happening?" he asked. Voga turned to face him and rolled her eyes out of annoyance and looked down at Nightwing. His eyes then opened and all the others present sensed something different about him.

Alex quickly took a step back and fear was evident in his eyes. Nightwing's eyes had changed to a demonic red color and evil could be felt flowing from him. Nightwing let out a maniacal laugh and turned to face the others.

"Ah freedom! Now all of you will either join me or die!" Nightwing said. Voga cocked an eyebrow and took a step toward him.

"Please, I defeated you when we fought, what makes you think I will bow to you!" Voga snarled. She leaped forward and did a spinning lancer kick. Nightwing grabbed her foot and threw her into the ground with all his might. Voga spat blood from her mouth and attempted to sweep his feet from under him. Only he leaped into the air and did a twister kick that instantly knocked her back.

"Okay, that's not Nightwing," Voga muttered.

"If that is true, then who are we fighting against then?" Vladimus muttered angrily.

"I am the Angel of Death...Sirian!" the former hero declared. Demonic scaled black wings spread from his back and black lightning crackled in the surrounding area.

"Now prepare to meet your angel of death!" Sirian declared.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Evil Goddess Part 2: Inner Darkness**


	19. Evil Goddess Part 2: Inner Darkness

**EVIL GODDESS PART 2: INNER DARKNESS**

Sirian flew up into the air and black lightning crackled from his body. He let out a maniacal laugh and looked down at the others below him who stepped back out of fear.

"Yes, cower before my power and prepare to die!" Sirian roared. Voga focused her energy and flew up after him. Shillian, Alex and Vladimus quickly followed her to fight the so called Angel of Death. Voga did a spinning demon kick, but Sirian blocked it and backhanded her across the face. The other three threw countless moves at Sirian, but he quickly blocked them and countered with his own powerful blows. All four of them were sent crashing to the ground.

"Pathetic and weak! This world will be no more by the time I'm finished!" Sirian roared. Voga spat blood from her mouth and looked up into the sky. Waves of energy were flowing from Sirian and nothing could get close at the moment. They all stepped back and ran down the streets in fear.

"Ah, a chase...ready or not here I come!" Sirian cried out with a sinister tone. He shot forward through the air giving chase to the warriors that had been beaten back easily. He zipped around a corner and quickly dodged a blast of golden energy. Sirian looked down at the ground to see Alex start running for his life. A crimson and black energy ball crashed into him, but he barely felt it. He turned around and saw Shillian glowing with black and crimson energy.

"Are you that ready to die?" Sirian asked calmly. Barely a second later he was right in front of Shillian and pummeling his fists into his face. Shillian tried to block, but he couldn't move fast enough to even hope to block a single punch. Sirian threw a bone crushing punch that sent Shillian crashing through several skyscrapers. Sirian quickly felt a presence behind him and calmly blocked an invisible punch. He turned around and faced the enraged Voga.

"Surely you can do better than that!" Sirian said with a sinister tone. He threw his knee into her stomach and punched her on the back as she was sent crashing to the ground. Voga climbed to her feet and brushed the dirt from her clothing.

"I guess it is time to realize my true powers!" Voga snarled cruelly. She then unleashed a massive amount of energy with a flash of purple light. She let out a maniacal laugh and shot up into the sky with nothing but murder consuming her thoughts. She threw countless punches at the possessed Nightwing, but he blocked them with his own punches. It seemed they were moving at near equal speeds. Voga seemed slightly faster though and Sirian was beginning to lose the advantage. Virgil then woke up from unconsciousness and saw the battle taking place above. He broke free from the ruins of the skyscraper that the Vampire God had placed him in. Virgil then shot up into the sky, quickly followed by Vladimus, Shillian and Alex. Despite the overwhelming odds Sirian was holding his own against all five of them battling him. Sirian blocked a punch from one of them and countered with a spinning Black Hand kick. Sirian then pushed them all back with a wave of energy and shot up higher into the sky.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing was walking across complete blackness, he never made a sound. His face was blank as images flew by him, his memories and future visions of the apocalypse to come. It showed nothing but fear, humans running, and hiding in fear. Some fought back but were quickly overwhelming by monsters seemingly made of the shadows themselves, death seemed to be the future. It showed the deaths of several of his friends, even those nice people in the Antarctic that took him in were slaughtered without mercy. It showed the Vampire God turn on those who had fought so hard to bring him back. The barely escaped with their life's but none of Vladimus's mind slaves made it out.

They were easily finished off by the Vampire God. All across the world in major cities fighting had taken over. Then with a simple wave of living blood that engulfed the world, after that there was nothing but silence. All of humanity had been wiped out in an instant, over three billion dead in less than a moment. What took mankind's place was the Vampire God's vision of a true pure race:

Shadow Vampires, cold emotionless killers had become the new dominant race. Not even the original Vampire race and survived, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Warlocks, Angels and Demons had all been wiped out as well. The waters of the planet had turned into blood, it even rained blood. With the cities empty, and cars in the middle of the street's with skeletons inside them.

Earth, the once beautiful planet was now nothing more than a barren, plain existence where all life had ceased to exist. These thoughts of sorrow, death and destruction plagued Nightwing's mind. He had been trapped in the darkest corners of his mind by his demonic side. Nightwing had tried to fight back but he was caught by surprise and was quickly overwhelmed. An inhuman laugh filled the surrounding area and Nightwing spun around to see who it was. He saw his demonic side about twenty feet away from him. His grey skin and blood red eyes clearly told that.

"So what do you think of the darkest corner of your mind, Richard?" Sirian asked.

"It's disgusting...I can see why you like it so," Nightwing calmly replied.

"Yes, we are both dark in nature, only you control yours while I embrace mine," Sirian retorted with a calm tone.

"That is because you are demonic of nature, I am human in nature and human nature is to care for others," Nightwing replied with a cold tone.

"Maybe, but you are so close to the line of evil, if you embraced it you would be unstoppable!" Sirian added on.

"Sorry, but no, I like the way I am and I don't seek more power unless necessary," Nightwing replied.

"That is why you were all defeated by the Vampire God," Sirian answered. "He beat you as well, don't forget that," Nightwing said with a cocky smirk.

"True, but you were also within me at the time and you held me back from my true power," Sirian explained.

"You don't have enough power to take him on and you know it, that is just pride talking," Nightwing shot at the Demon.

"Maybe, but let's see just how strong your will to live is," Sirian said. They both took their fighting stances and prepared for battle and this time Nightwing wasn't going to be caught off guard. Sirian shot forward and did a triple kick combo, but Nightwing dodged the attacks and punched Sirian in the gut. He stepped back and did a blazing demon paw, but Nightwing blocked the attack. He countered with a spinning drop kick that knocked Sirian to the floor.

He quickly flipped to his feet and did a triple spinning air kick combo. Nightwing rolled underneath the attacks and launched a sky star kick. Sirian spun through the air just in time to block the attack. The two warriors landed gracefully on the ground and turned to face each other.

Nightwing and Sirian drew out identical swords and got into their fighting stances. Sirian did a spinning upwards slash, but Nightwing dodged it. Nightwing impaled his sword into the ground and swung around on it. In the process he kicked Sirian in the face multiple times. He then dropped from the sword and picked it up and did a heavy slash that made contact with Sirian.

His face was one of pure rage as his arm was severed from the rest of his body. The arm disintegrated into nothing but dust. Moments later the arm grew back as if nothing had actually happened. Sirian spun his body around keeping the sword close and made it look like he was surrounded by spinning blades.

There was no way Nightwing could get close to Sirian whilst he used an attack like that. Nightwing leaped into the air and spun his body around so he was right above Sirian. He shot down and brought the blade ahead of his body. He threw the blade right at Sirian's head and crimson flames erupted from the sword. He stopped himself in midair and spun around gracefully.

The sword and deeply embedded itself into Sirian's head and Nightwing had a triumphant look on his face. Sirian then opened his eyes and grabbed the sword that had gone through the entire length of his body. Sirian then began pulling the sword out despite how much he grimaced. Once he pulled it out he calmly threw it into the air and did a spinning air kick. It made contact with the sword and sent it hurtling straight for Nightwing. He attempted to dodge it, but it became lodged in his heart and had forced him to the floor.

"Did you really think that sword can kill me?" Sirian asked with a calm tone. Nightwing pushed the sword from his heart and out of his chest. Nightwing climbed to his feet and the hole made by the sword impaling him disappeared moments later.

"I guess its back to a stand off, then," Nightwing muttered and got into his fighting stance.

**(Scene Change)**

"Now i will unleash my true power and the world will burn in an inferno of hate!" Sirian cried out gleefully. His grey skin then turned black and scaled, the black feathered wings hardened and became leathery. Claws erupted from his fingers and his muscles bulged as his power increased.

Demonic horns erupted from each side of his head and they continued to lengthen. His teeth became jagged and sharp and his eyes began to glow the color they were previously. The glowing red eyes menacingly looked down upon them. Neither of them noticed the shadowed figure watching from the black abyss known as space. His power easily dwarfed that of Sirian.

Sirian's wings then went from leathery to slightly transparent and a lighter shade of black. Blades grew out of his knees and elbow's and his skin continued to harden as the transformation continued. Sirian's body began to glow a crimson color and whenever he breathed it took place as crimson mist.

Crimson flames erupted from his horns and Sirian let out a maniacal laugh as his true form was revealed. His voice was deeper and rougher than when he was still mostly in Nightwing's form.

"Now you will see the true depths of my power," Sirian stated with an emotionless tone.

"Shit! How are you supposed to defeat that kind of power!" Alex snarled. Voga smirked as she realized there was only one way to survive it. Voga took to the sky and cautiously approached Sirian.

"Ah Goddess of Chaos, I know what you are planning," Sirian stated.

"You do?" Voga asked partially out of shock.

"Yes. If we form an alliance together we can defeat your brother," Sirian stated calmly.

"I like the idea of that!" Voga said with a crooked smirk as the other four watched below in horror at her betrayal. The four of them teleported to a new location leaving the two ruthless warriors alone. Voga turned to face a large circular clearing in the city and her eyes briefly flashed purple. Her old fortress in which she first arrived erupted from the ground and began to tower over the wreckages of the abandoned city.

"Yes, we will build ourselves an army and overthrow the Vampire God!" Sirian said gleefully.

"Yes and build our own empire and turn it into our own version of hell," Voga said with a smirk. The giant citadel like fortress stood in the centre of the city. The two disappeared into the fortress and a figure shrouded by shadows emerged.

"Overthrow my empire? Just try, little sister," the shadowy figure known as the Vampire God said and disappeared.

**(Scene Change)**

It had been five hours since Voga had turned on them when she had joined up with Sirian. They could barely handle Sirian by himself, but the two of them combined would be practically unstoppable.

"Damn! That bitch, when we take them down I'll strip the flesh from her bones!" Shillian snarled. He punched a stone wall and it crumbled from the might of his fist.

"We shouldn't have trusted her, she keeps switching sides. So what is she really up to out there?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah and whose side is she really on, anyway?" Virgil muttered angrily.

"Whatever side she takes, it will never be ours," Vladimus muttered. An explosion rocked the underground base and the four warriors looked up and wondered what was going on. They raced out of the room and emerged in one of the sewer corridors. It seemed that the roof above them had given away somehow. Crimson sunlight was pouring in and fighting could be heard above. They could make out Demons and Shadow Vampire's fighting one another.

The Demon's were in much higher number but the Shadow Vampire's were more powerful than the Demons. Vladimus used his unique gift of invisibility to cloak the four of them so they could watch the fight at a closer distance. We flew up and landed on a nearby skyscraper roof so they could watch the fight safely. Sirian and Voga could be seen amongst the Demon army as well.

"Where the hell did all those demons come from?" Virgil asked with a confused tone.

"I think that is one of Voga's powers, she has the ability to create armies with a single thought," Alex explained.

"Just like the Vampire God, what a coincidence," Shillian muttered as they watched the battle below. Sirian easily blocked the attacks of the Shadow Vampires and countered with his own attacks. The Shadow Vampires managed to dodge a few of them, but most of his attacks made contact. Voga seemed evenly matched with the Shadow Vampires and was holding her own pretty well. She ducked underneath a spinning lance kick and countered with a dark shadow kick.

The well placed kick knocked the Shadow Vampire back, but then two more leaped on her from behind. Several Demon's come to her aid and threw the Shadow Vampire's off of her. Sirian quickly dodged an attack from a Shadow Vampire and did a spinning dagger punch that made contact with its chest. The attack broke the skin and went straight through its heart.

The Shadow Vampire showed no reaction and pushed Sirian's hand from its chest and did a triple spinning kick combo. The attack knocked Sirian back and he got into his fighting stance. The Shadow Vampire stepped forward and brought out a sword that mostly royalty in the middle ages would use.

Two more Shadow Vampire's stepped out of the darkness behind him and they stepped forward. Sirian leaped into the air and the three Shadow Vampires quickly followed. He blocked their attacks with speed the Shadow Vampires couldn't follow. Sirian quickly knocked them out of the sky and rocketed back down to the ground. He did a spinning axe punch that knocked the Shadow Vampire out of the way.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing and Raven were in a meadow kissing, everything seemed perfect at that moment. He was on top as she pushed her hands through his hair.

"I love you Raven," Nightwing murmured with a gentle smile on his face.

"I love you too, Richard. I wish we could be like this forever," Raven said with a smile. The smile suddenly disappeared as horror came across her face. Nightwing got off her and held a look of concern on his face. Raven shot to her feet and Nightwing stepped towards her.

"You're not Richard, you're a monster!" Raven cried out with the sound of a broken heart.

"Raven, what are you talking about? It's me! What's wrong? Tell me, Raven!" Nightwing said with a desperate tone. Raven backed away from him with a look of horror on her face.

Raven suddenly stopped as a strange sound was heard and blood dripped from Raven's mouth. Nightwing had a look of horror on his face and then a face identical to his appeared behind Raven. Only the skin was grey and the eyes were crimson.

"Ah, they all die so easily, don't they!" Sirian said with a cruel tone. He dropped Raven's body to the ground and it revealed a dagger in her back. Sirian waved his hand and the meadow disappeared to reveal the endless sea of blackness they were in before.

"It's strange how the brain works so many different thoughts and personalities," Sirian muttered. At this moment Nightwing was seething with rage because Sirian toyed with his dreams like that.

"Oh, the look on your face, the anguish, despair and torment about seeing even Raven fear you, it was momentous!" Sirian cried out. Nightwing shot forward instantly and punched his demonic personality across the face. Sirian went flying across the black sea and bounced a few times from the force of his attack. Sirian climbed to his feet and shook his head from the pain.

"I'll make you wish you hadn't done that," Sirian said with an emotionless tone. He entered his true form and got into his fighting stance. Nightwing didn't bother and flew straight at him with as much speed as possible. Sirian blocked the punch and merely pushed him away.

"Hm, let's see what other moments you and Raven shared. Only this time something more painful," Sirian hissed. The endless black sea disappeared and a skyscraper roof took its place. It was raining and Shillian was smirking over him. He then disappeared and Nightwing felt something in his arms. It was Raven and blood was all over his hands and arms. It was that moment when Raven had almost died by Shillian's hands. Nightwing felt tears push forward as she lay limp and lifeless in his arms. Nightwing screamed out of despair and the heavens seemed to mourn his loss as lightning crashed down from the sky followed by thunder.

This was a worse case scenario on what would have happened on the roof. Nightwing roared with anger as he stood up and looked around for Shillian. An inhuman laugh filled the area and Nightwing desperately looked around. The city faded away and back to the black sea that never seemed to end.

"I can make you relive the experiences again and again and make you believe that it is happening," Sirian explained.

"You monster! I'll kill you for this!" Nightwing roared. He shot forward and punched his demonic counterpart in the gut. Nightwing then followed that up with a corkscrew kick that knocked Sirian back.

"Foolish for you to even think of such a thing! You cannot destroy what is a part of you," Sirian stated. Nightwing stepped back and got into his fighting stance.

"We'll see, you killed a few of my emotions," Nightwing hissed.

"Oh please I didn't kill them, merely disposed of them temporarily," Sirian shot back. Sirian shot forward and did a spinning lash kick but Nightwing blocked it and countered with a triple kick combo. Sirian blocked that and did a spinning backhand punch. Nightwing ducked below it and countered with three sharp jabs to his stomach. Sirian stepped back and grimaced slightly from the pain of the attack.

"Pretty good, Nightwing. But I'm afraid you have no chance of winning this fight," Sirian stated with a sneer. He took a step forward and Nightwing did a spinning high kick. Sirian ducked underneath it and threw an uppercut at Nightwing.

Nightwing sidestepped the attack and threw several lightning fast jabs at his inner demon. Sirian blocked it and a smirk crossed his face and he backhanded Nightwing across the face with immense power. Nightwing fell to the floor and tried to climb to his feet, but couldn't seem to find the strength to do so.

"Don't you realize that I am what made you so powerful? Without me, you are nothing but garbage!" Sirian stated coolly. He stepped up to him calmly and did a spinning side kick that knocked Nightwing onto his back. Sirian put his foot down on Nightwing's torso and began to apply a large amount of pressure.

**(Scene Change)**

The battle continued with deadly savagery as Sirian and Voga along with their demonic armies fought against the Shadow Vampires. It eventually proved that Sirian was beginning to gain the upper hand in this battle. Alex and the others watched in disbelieve at this mighty battle that had seemingly continued for hours now.

It was evident that there had been heavy losses on both sides. Probably due to the fact that the demons had been in much higher number, but Sirian's power seemed to be too much for them to handle. Voga seemed just about even with them but she was definitely holding their own against them. Sirian did a lightning god fist that sent the closest Shadow Vampire crashing through a skyscraper.

"Pathetic weaklings, no match for the angel of death!" Sirian muttered. He blocked several lightning fast attacks from the Shadow Vampires and countered with his own various attacks. Voga swung the nearest Shadow Vampire into the ground and Sirian unleashed an energy blast. The blast destroyed the Shadow Vampire, but then simply reformed from the surrounding shadows.

"They don't know when to give up, do they?" Sirian stated and Voga just winked at him. She shot forward and sliced the Shadow Vampire's head off with a brutal swing from her sword. Voga smirked, but then was knocked back from an attack from behind by a Shadow Vampire.

Sirian watched with calculating eyes from his demonic appearance and smirked with fanged teeth. Voga climbed out of the rubble and faced the Shadow Vampire. She noticed that this was the last one left. All the demons were long gone now though. Luckily for her that didn't really matter much. She focused her power and flame demons came crashing out of ground and the Shadow Vampire hissed at the new army. They looked similar to the one's Slade used to bring Raven in, but they held more power.

"Go ahead try fighting them all. Maybe, if you run, my brother will kill you quickly," Voga snarled. The Shadow Vampire disappeared in the shadows as it ran back to the main fortress.

**(Scene Change)**

"It appears that we have a rebellion on our hands," the Vampire God stated with an emotionless tone. A red headed figure from the portrait nodded with steely gaze that held no emotion.

"Your predictions were right as usual...Eve," the Vampire God added with a calm tone.

"Yes, it seems that your dear sister is one of the leaders of the rebellion," Eve stated and her mismatched eyes glew eerily in the throne room.

"I'm not worried about Voga, she is of no threat to my empire," the Vampire God said.

"I don't know, she's managed to evade your assassins for many years before you killed her during your rising," Eve explained with a cocked eyebrow.

"Maybe, but this Voga is from another time, so it is not her time to die yet," The Vampire God stated.

"Hm, then what should we be worried about then?" Eve the Goddess of Anarchy and Death asked.

"That Sirian, Angel of Death is one. He may not be able to stand up to me, but he could do serious damage," The Vampire God said with an emotionless tone.

"Well, I would be more worried about the legend of the Devil God's ascension though since he more powerful than even you," Eve stated.

"Hm, no, he won't. I know the host and I killed him in the past after I was brought back," the Vampire God stated.

"That may be so, but what about the Nightwing from the past?" Eve asked. The Vampire God shot up from his throne and his dead black eyes burned like the blackest inferno's of hell.

"Yes...this could be our undoing of all that I have built!" the Vampire God stated.

"What could they possible do to destroy this mighty empire that you rule with an iron fist?" Eve asked.

"Simple really, they seek to destroy the device that will make us truly invincible," the Vampire God said.

"Yes, it will allow us to destroy all realities and planets but keep this one safe with the shield you plan to put around it," Eve stated.

"Correct, we will become the masters of all existence and rebuild the dimensions in our image," The Vampire God stated with a twisted smirk.

"Yes, "The One" built the dimensions in his image, but now you can build it in yours if everything goes to plan," Eve stated. Her vibrant natural red hair flowed through the breeze and she looked up into the unholy sky.

"What do you intend to do with Voga? I remember the last time you two met," the Vampire God asked with a slightly curious tone.

"We never did get on really well, she tried to kill me using an ally's face. For that she will die!" Eve snarled. The Vampire God smirked and leaned back in his throne and looked up at the moon. It would soon be the reason his empire would truly be invincible as long as Sirian or Voga didn't get in the way.

He was using his senses and battles were erupting all over the lifeless planet now. Voga's demon army against his Shadow Vampires and it was clear that another war had erupted. The demons had won some battles, but the Shadow Vampires had won the majority of the battles. The Vampire God smirked and got up from his throne and walked to the center of the room.

He spread his arms and waves of blood erupted from his body. A living wave of blood flowed through the room and Eve stepped back from the power that flowed from the Vampire God. The blood tide flew through a hole in the roof that led to the outside world and Eve watched with fascination.

**(Scene Change)**

Sirian looked down at the defiant scum before him and sneered at them.

"So you finally came crawling out of your hole," Sirian stated with an emotionless tone. Alex stepped forward and a golden aura surrounded him. Shillian stepped forward and cracked his knuckles menacingly. The others stepped forward and Sirian could sense fear deep down in their souls.

Voga and her demon armies had left to continue fighting leaving Sirian to deal with the scum before him. The four warriors flew towards him and exchanged blows at lightning speeds. Sirian blocked the attacks with ease and sent them crashing to the ground with well placed blows.

Alex struggled to his feet and rubbed his neck where Sirian's elbow had smashed into. Alex focused his energy and his power skyrocketed higher than ever before. Sirian let out a maniacal laugh and looked down on the beings that dared defy his power. Alex launched the golden beam of energy and Sirian caught it in his hands. Shillian, Vladimus and Virgil stepped next to Alex and summoned their power. They put their energy into the beam and Sirian was forced to put his other hand forward to protect himself from the energy surge.

"All of your power put together cannot defeat me!" Sirian roared with divine hatred. Alex's eyes burst into a golden colour and a surge of energy soared through his body. The power was amazing; it seemed that his powers had opened up more.

Sirian grimaced as the energy beam began to burn his hands. The power that Alex was producing was astounding, but where was it coming from? Sirian focused on Alex and saw a golden amulet hang from his neck. Sirian felt mystical energy flowing from that amulet and he decided that the amulet was the power source.

Sirian smirked and let the beam overcome him and his was shot into the sky with the beam only pushing him higher. The beam exploded in space and was far more powerful than a hundred nuclear fusion bombs put together. The explosion for anyone in the galaxy would look like a star or small sun exploding. Alex smirked and the four warriors collapsed from exhaustion.

"He's dead, this way the apocalypse can never take place," Alex mumbled. Shillian and the others nodded and a maniacal laugh surrounded them. They all flipped to their feet and saw a familiar figure perched on a nearby wreckage of a skyscraper. The figure leaped off the skyscraper and turned to face them.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing flung his demonic side to the ocean of darkness and did a triple kick combo. Sirian fell back and threw a ball of fire and lightning at Nightwing. He quickly flipped out of the way and shot a beam of red energy out of his mouth. Sirian deflected the beam and shot forward with a lightning purge kick. Nightwing ducked underneath the attack and countered with a powerful uppercut to the chin. Sirian went flying but gracefully twisted in the air and landed on his feet.

"Hm, not bad. I think that this should be interesting," Sirian stated with a maniacal grin on his demonic face. Nightwing shot forward and rapidly punched his opponent across the face and Sirian grabbed the final punch. He swung Nightwing around and released his grip on Nightwing and sent him flying away into the distance. Nightwing stopped himself mid-flight and focused his energy to its maximum. He shot a massive energy beam at Sirian who flew up to it and shielded himself with his arms. The blast engulfed him and the demonic Sirian disappeared into the darkness.

Nightwing felt control returning to him and then Sirian reappeared. Nightwing smirked since they now held equel control of his body. Hopefully that was enough to wrench it free of this demonic construct of his mind. Nightwing shot forward and Sirian leaped into the air.

The two warriors exchanged blows with incredible speed and both their powers were steadily increasing. Nightwing did a spinning axel kick and Sirian dodged the attack with a gracefully back flip. Nightwing shot a bolt of lightning at his enemy who flipped out of the way and launched a bolt of black lightning. Nightwing shot the bolt of black lightning straight back at Sirian with even more force. The bolt of black lightning collided with Sirian and knocked him straight off his feet. He climbed to his feet and let out an inhuman snarl. Nightwing smirked and got into his fighting stance as a way to taunt the demon.

"Nightwing! You can't win, I am the Angel of Death and nothing can defeat me!" Sirian screamed. The rage in his voice was clear as it echoed in the emptiness.

"Wrong. I will defeat you...I am the owner of this mind, body and soul and will never let 'you' control me!" Nightwing stated. The determination in his voice proved that either he would get his body back or they would both end up dying in the process. Sirian snarled with rage and shot forward to attack Nightwing who blocked the rapid attacks and countered with a triple kick combo that knocked Sirian to the ground. Nightwing stood over the fallen demon and looked down at him with disgust and pity in his eyes.

"Give up! It's over, you have lost," Nightwing stated with a calm tone of voice.

"No…No! You will die!" Sirian roared with rage and unleashed a wave of black energy.

The energy sent Nightwing flying back but he gracefully landed on his feet. He turned to face the demon and realized the only way to end this was to kill him.

"Sirian, you could have survived this, but now it's time you died!" Nightwing said and focused his energy. He had given the demon one last chance to life and leave his body, but the demon had wasted it without a second thought. Now the final battle between who would rule his body would begin. Would Sirian win or would Nightwing regain control of his body. In the end the fate of the universe depended on the outcome of this battle. If the inner darkness gained control and ruled over Nightwing then all hope would be lost.

**(Scene Change)**

Sirian walked across the landscape of the moon and suddenly felt pain throughout his body. Black lightning erupted from his body and he screamed in pain as he felt his power begin to diminish. Voga then appeared behind Sirian in a burst of energy and a smirk came across her face.

"Well, well. How the mighty have fallen... you should have known better than to trust me," Voga stated. Sirian reverted back to his normal form, only now there were a few differences. One eye was gold while the other had remained crimson. His skin was back to that grey colour but there were small patches of normal skin there.

"What makes you think I trusted you?" Sirian stated with a pained voice. His eyes flashed white and Voga was sent flying and she crashed into a nearby crater. His voice now sounded like a mix of Nightwing and his own voice. Golden lightning burst throughout his body and Sirian screamed in pain. He collapsed to his knee's and held his head tightly.

"Out! Get out of my mind Sirian!" Nightwing roared. The black lightning returned and Sirian climbed to his feet.

"You are a slave, Nightwing, and you always will be!" Sirian snarled. He turned around and saw the ultimate destruction device that the Vampire God's greatest minds had built. A doomsday machine to end all live and bring about a new universe that would be created by the Vampire God.

Voga climbed out of the crater with some blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes flashed purple and she climbed to her feet.

"Sirian! You've been weakened greatly, now is the time!" Voga stated. She transformed into a shadow form and dove into his mind forcefully. Sirian screamed in pain as it felt like someone was drilling a hole right through his skull. He spun around to face the doomsday machine, but it seemed that several Shadow Vampires had arrived on the scene. Sirian quickly guessed that they had been sent to defend the machine at all costs. He wasn't sure if he could beat them with the pain he was currently going through.

Sirian charged at them and did a spinning demon thrust kick but the Shadow Vampire dodged the attack. Sirian followed that up with a triple kick combo but the Shadow Vampire blocked the attack. The Shadow Vampire countered with a twin blade kick, but Sirian ducked underneath the attack. He threw an uppercut at the Shadow Vampire, but it only ended up being blocked.

Sirian leaped through the air and did a vaulting axe kick that hit the closest Shadow Vampire on top of the head. It barely fazed the Vampire, despite the fact that the move he used was supposed to be a lethal one. The Shadow Vampire let out an inhuman laugh and disappeared into the shadows. He reappeared behind Sirian and used a ridge hand blow on the neck.

Sirian stumbled forward and spun around to face the Shadow Vampire. Sirian leaped forward and did a spinning roundhouse kick, but his opponent blocked the attack with ease. He countered with a spinning mantis kick that nearly hit Sirian across the face.

Sirian rolled out of the way of another attack and blocked another from a Shadow Vampire. Sirian did a spinning blade kick, but the Shadow Vampire disappeared into the shadows.

Two more appeared and Sirian shot a beam of energy at the closest one. The Shadow Vampire enclosed a hand over it and squeezed with amazing force let made it look easy. He then opened his fist and released dust that used to be energy to the ground.

Sirian looked at the dust and then searched Nightwing's memories for a weakness in these monsters, but found none. The only thing that he got was the fact that they didn't use to be this strong during the Vampire God's last reign. Sirian guessed that he gave them more power than ever before.

Sirian could already feel Voga messing around inside him. Whatever she was doing he wouldn't let her succeed and knew that she could not be trusted. Voga seemed to switch sides constantly and realized one of the reasons for her title. The Goddess of Chaos and Destruction constantly switched sides because of her love for Chaos. If that wasn't the reason, then it meant she was a manipulative bitch.

Sirian smirked and blocked an attack from the nearest Shadow Priest and used a ridge hand swing to knock it down. He leaped off the moon and the Shadow Vampires quickly followed without hesitation. Sirian quickly found himself surrounded on all sides and began to block attacks as fast as possible.

He was knocked back as a black robed fist was slammed into his face and he stumbled back from the force of the blow. Sirian dodged the next attack and countered with a leaping demon kick which knocked the closest Shadow Vampire back. Sirian followed that up with a black thunder fall kick. Despite the attack was blocked, the force from it was enough to send the Shadow Vampire stumbling back. Sirian got in his fighting stance and pure black feathered wings spread from his back. He frowned and realized that Nightwing was responsible for that. He turned to face the group of Shadow Vampires and a smirk crept upon his face.

"That's right! Who's next?" Sirian snarled with rage.

**(Scene Change)**

Back on Earth during the present, Raven and the others had managed to fend off the demon army. Now they were searching for Nightwing, but they couldn't sense him anywhere. Raven was starting to lose hope, but she knew she couldn't give up yet. All Raven wanted at the moment was to be back in his arms, but even that seemed to much to ask for. Nightwing had been her life raft and support for many years but she had never actually told Nightwing.

She felt Guilty now for not telling him when she had plenty of chances to do so. Raven looked down the corridor of the castle and Leo emerged from the shadows.

"He's not down here either," Leo called out. From the tone in his voice Raven could tell that Leo was worried about Nightwing. Lucifer walked up the steps and saw Raven, but the chances were she already knew he was here.

"He's not in the underground area and all the demons we sensed in this castle have just disappeared," Lucifer stated. Leo nodded and closed his eyes searching for Nightwing's power signature. Strangely it had just disappeared several hours ago and no matter what they tried they couldn't find it again.

They emerged in the throne room which was well shadowed and held an eerie feeling to it. Blue flames burned from torches on the walls providing a dim light which made it even creepier. The walls, floor and ceiling were made up of black marble that had lost most of its shine.

It seemed that a fight had taken place here, but strangely no body could be found. Neither Nightwing nor his mysterious opponent who had easily dwarfed Nightwing in power. No energy levels present in the room could be sensed and all the demons had abruptly disappeared. It was around the time that the massive force Nightwing was fighting against disappeared.

"I take it you're looking for Nightwing and our great leader," a voice spoke it. It echoed clearly against the bare walls of the throne room and whoever it was hid their power well. The voice wasn't human, but Raven could sense that whoever it was held a free will unlike the demons they fought against.

"Show yourself! I highly doubt you can fight the three of us," Raven said.

"I wouldn't be sure about that. But your boyfriend is no longer in this world," the demonic voice explained calmly. Raven's breath caught in her lungs and she felt like she was about to burst into tears. Her mind kept screaming how he could have been defeated over and over again.

"They aren't dead, but just not here, they went through a rift of some kind," the demonic voice continued. Raven inwardly sighed in relief at this which probably meant that Nightwing was still alive somewhere.

"I figured out their destination and I have to say that they were better off dead," the demonic voice finished.

"That's it, show yourself now!" Raven demanded.

"The name is Zereul and you will wish you hadn't demanded such a request," Zereul said. He walked out of the shadows and revealed himself to Raven, Leo and Lucifer. The demon watched then with an intense glare and the three heroes got into their fighting stances.

"You are mistaken if you believe that you can beat me," Zereul stated and got into his fighting stance. He shot forward with unexpected speed and elbowed Leo in the stomach. Lucifer did a triple kick combo, but it was only blocked. Zereul countered with a spinning demon flash kick. Lucifer stepped back and Zereul blocked Raven's attack. He backhanded her and she took a few steps back. Zereul picked up Leo and flung him across the room with monstrous force.

"I'm not the right hand man of the Goddess of Destruction and Chaos for nothing... now prepare to die," Zereul stated with an emotionless tone. Leo climbed to his feet and turned to face Zereul. He powered up his strongest attack and unleashed a ball of green energy.

Zereul spun around and disappeared from the room. The green energy ball melted through the marble wall and continued to destroy anything in its path.

"What, where the hell did that guy go!" Leo snarled.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for you... then again, maybe I don't," Zereul said and let out an inhuman laugh. Raven focused her energy and quickly found the demon in hiding.

Black energy surrounded the demon and she began slamming him into anything that would put a dent into the demon. He kept grunting in pain as he was continuously slammed into walls. Raven knew that this would usually do more damage, but Zereul was incredibly powerful. Raven sent him flying towards Lucifer and Leo who got into their fighting stances. They both did spinning dagger kicks that connected with the top of Zereul's skull. A massive crack was heard throughout the throne room and Zereul dropped to the floor.

"Remember, it isn't strength that counts, but how smart you are," Raven told the fallen demon. Zereul climbed to his feet and looked at the three before him.

"Fine, I'll help you... only until our leader once again returns, of course," Zereul spoke. The three of them agreed, but didn't trust him since you could never trust a demon. Besides the never kept their word and would betray the first chance they get. Raven's thoughts then returned to Nightwing. She hoped he was okay and desperately wanted to be in his arms again. Zereul stepped forward and began to focus his energy then a portal opened up to the other time.

**(Scene Change)**

Sirian had barely managed to fend off the Shadow Vampires in his weakened state and was currently writhing in pain. Whatever Voga was doing inside him, it hurt... a lot. Sirian snarled as golden lightning erupted from his stolen body. He could feel Nightwing fighting back against him with Voga screwing around inside him. A wave of blood crashed to the ground and Sirian knew who it was. The blood formed to the shadowed figure of the all powerful Vampire God.

"I see you're in a lot of pain, young demon," the Vampire God stated. Sirian inwardly groaned as this was the last entity he wanted help from.

"What is it you want and then shove it up your hole," Sirian snarled. The Vampire God let out a maniacal laugh and turned around to look at his tower of destruction.

"I can make you whole again, I can get of Nightwing and that treacherous sister of mine," the Vampire God said in a low voice. Sirian collapsed to his knees and energy flowed from his body.

"What makes you think I would ever accept a deal from you?" Sirian asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Join me and I can make it all go away, you can be your own person instead of a pathetic parasite like you are now," the Vampire God explained. Sirian looked up at the Vampire God with pain and interest in his eyes.

"How did you know about that?" Sirian growled with a pained tone.

"I know many things. You need a host or you're nothing and with a host you can become mighty," the Vampire God added on. Sirian climbed to his feet and looked into the dead black eyes of the Vampire God. Those eyes that would haunt a human for the rest of their lives bared no emotion only emptiness.

"So do we have a deal, or should I let you become nothingness?" the Vampire God asked with a sneer. Sirian looked at the Vampire God with disgust and then took his hand.

"Good, very good. Now your mine!" the Vampire God said with a sinister grin. A fist to the face sent Sirian flying back and the Vampire God reverted to his blood form. The blood spiralled up into the sky and came crashing back down. The blood forcefully entered Sirian through the mouth. Sirian screamed in pain as he realized what had happened. The Vampire God had played of his weakness perfectly and he had been tricked again. Voga and the Vampire God had more in common than they realized. They were both manipulative scheming entities that would use anyone and anything to achieve their own personal goals.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing blocked an attack from Sirian and countered with a triple kick combo. The attack sent him spinning in the air and he landed on the ground face first.

"Come on, get up! You can do better than that!" Nightwing snarled. Inhuman laughter shook the black sea and Nightwing spun around.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about," Sirian stated in a calm voice as he climbed to his feet.

"The Vampire God, damn it, not again!" Nightwing roared and his eyes briefly glew a crimson colour. Out of a pool of blood that had only just disappeared began to take a humanoid form.

"You two may not realize, but this was orchestrated by the powers that be," the Vampire God stated.

"What? What kind of creature would make all this happen!" Nightwing snarled. The Vampire God let out an inhuman laugh and looked at the two of them.

"Nightwing, I believe that you have already heard of him," the Vampire God stated. Nightwing and Sirian got into their fighting stances and faced the Vampire Blood God.

"I'm not your main concern," the Vampire God stated.

"Then what is our main concern, the tooth fairy?" Sirian snapped with a vicious tone. The Vampire God rolled his eyes and faced the two counterparts.

"No "The One" orchestrated all of this. We are nothing but puppets!" the Vampire God snarled with controlled rage. Nightwing rolled his eyes and looked at the seemingly unstoppable being before him.

"Please, you're a god and you expect me to believe that?" Nightwing stated with a sceptical look.

"Yeah, plus "The One" is long gone, so try something else!" Sirian snapped with a cruel tone.

"Believe what you want, but in the end all existence are nothing but pawns in a game," the Vampire God finished. Inhuman laughter rang out and it wasn't from any three of them.

"Ah, dear brother. I see you still enjoy playing mind games," Voga cried out from the darkness. The Vampire God spun around and a cruel smirk made its way across his face.

"Ah, dear sister. How nice of you to show your face," the Vampire God said. Voga smirked and looked at all three of the fighters.

"I don't hide from danger unlike Eve and I know she's in this timeline," Voga stated and looked at them with her mismatched eyes.

"Yes, she is, but you won't live long enough to get to her," the Vampire God answered coolly. Nightwing stepped forward and Sirian watched his movements silently. The two divine beings before them seemed to be trying to spook the other. Unfortunately they both had a few screws loose and neither would back down.

"I guess after all these millennia's we still fight," Voga stated.

"Of course, we weren't destined to be allies, remember?" the Vampire God pointed out. The Vampire God turned to face Nightwing and Sirian and smirked.

"And you two are the perfect example of the inner darkness and light of all living creatures," the Vampire God said. The two warriors took a step back and anger boiled within them.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Sirian snarled. The Vampire God let out a maniacal laugh and shook his head.

"You are enemies, yet you are the same entity, which proves that there is no such thing as truth and justice," he stated. Nightwing and Sirian shot forward with lightning speed and attacked the Vampire God. He blocked their attacks casually and flicked them aside with ease.

"The two of you would have been able to do better than that, but both of you are exhausted," the Vampire God stated. The two warriors got up and got into their fighting stances. The Vampire God was right both of them were aching and drained of energy.

"Now I have some family business to attend to, so we'll be leaving," the Vampire God said. Voga and the Vampire God both disappeared in a flash of black energy.

"I guess that just leaves us then," Sirian spat. The two warriors got into their fighting stances and the area instantly changed. It was now that of the roof of the Titans Complex. It seemed that Sirian still held some control in his mind.

"So what do you think of our final battleground?" Sirian asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Kinda homey for a battleground, so how about this?" Nightwing said and focused his powers. It instantly changed it something new yet old and definitely familiar. It was ancient ruins where Nightwing had first discovered the prophecy. Only before it was buried for the sake of all living creatures. They were in the courtyard and the sky thundered with crimson lightning.

"Impressive, I thought you would have wanted your home to be you final resting place, though," Sirian stated. Nightwing smirked and got into his fighting stance as did Sirian.

"This will be a perfect ending for your life!" Sirian roared. Nightwing shot forward and did a spinning blade kick. Sirian ducked underneath it and did a flash punch combo, but Nightwing blocked it with ease. Nightwing did a triple kick combo, but Sirian dodged it with a back flip.

Nightwing followed that up with a spinning backhand fist, but his opponent ducked underneath it. Sirian did a high time kick, but Nightwing grabbed the kick and swung his enemy to the floor. Sirian flipped to his feet and spun around to face Nightwing. He did a spinning lance kick, but Nightwing blocked the attack.

Nightwing countered with a spinning double roundhouse kick, but Sirian dodged it and took a step back. Nightwing followed that up with a spinning axe punch combo, but Sirian blocked the attacks. He countered with a double lift kick, but Nightwing blocked the attack and countered with a spinning axel kick. The kick knocked Sirian to the floor and the demonic counterpart swept his feet out.

Nightwing fell to the floor and Sirian did shot his foot out and kicked him in the face. The two warriors flipped to their feet and spun around to face each other. Sirian smirked and got in his fighting stance. Nightwing shot forward and ducked underneath Sirian's punch.

Nightwing then threw an uppercut that heavily connected with Sirian's chin. He went flying through the air and Nightwing shot up into the air. Sirian crashed to the ground and began to climb to his feet. Nightwing shot down an energy ball that hit Sirian right on the back. The explosion sent dust flying everywhere and Nightwing smirked as he felt himself gain more control.

The flames died down and through the dust a pair of crimson eyes flashed. Sirian flew out of the dust cloud and smashed his fist straight into Nightwing's stomach. He then followed that up with a few punches to the stomach. Sirian found his final punch blocked and Nightwing smashed his knee into Sirian's stomach. Nightwing then followed that up with a hurricane kick.

Sirian went crashing to the ground and Nightwing began to focus his energy. He threw a barrage of energy balls down upon Sirian and explosions erupted all over the area. Nightwing landed atop a stone pillar and watched as the flames slowly began to die down. He focused his mental powers and turned his attention to the stone pillars in Sirian's area. The pillars toppled over and crashed down into the flames and dust that hid Sirian. Nightwing smirked, but it vanished as a small beam of purple energy then appeared in the rubble. It grew rapidly and a fifty square meter purple energy beam shot up into the sky.

All the rubble and flames were vaporized as Sirian roared with absolute fury. He shot towards Nightwing and wildly swung his fists in a ridge hand form. Since his movements had become wildly unpredictable, Nightwing had trouble blocking his demonic counterpart's attacks.

Sirian had lost control as his energy began to flow out of control. Nightwing dodged a ridge hand blow and looked as an invisible wave of energy destroyed part of the temple. Nightwing blocked another attack and a wave of energy blew him back. Sirian's body began to bulge and deform as his energy continued to grow.

"Now you've done it, you made me lose control!" Sirian roared. His skin turned transparent and purple and tentacles grew from his mutating body. His eyes flashed crimson and slowly turned to a purple shade. His wings just melted away into nothing but bones. His body bloated and grew into a large behemoth. Nightwing backed away as the power flowing from Sirian was just too much. It was twice that of Krylon. The bones turned into jagged tentacles and Sirian's head withdrew into the body and melted away.

"Do you think you can beat me, the true potential of Sirian!" Sirian screamed with a barely recognizable voice. The only remains of the old Sirian was his brain that seemed to be connected to the entire body. Nightwing brought out his sword and brought it into a defensive stance. The monster before him continued to grow and within the blob three crimson eyes flashed. Nightwing shot forward with his sword in an aggressive stance. A tentacle shot forward with unbelievable speed and slammed into Nightwing's torso. He went bounced several times across the floor and crashed into a pillar.

"Whoa, he's faster than he looks," Nightwing said. He unsteadily climbed to his feet and watched as this monstrous form of Sirian laughed at his apparent victory.

"Don't you see? I'm invincible in this form, just give up!" Sirian snarled. Nightwing shot an energy ball at him, but he flicked it aside with a tentacle and a three thin sharp beams of crimson energy shot out of Sirian. Nightwing spun in the air and dodged the energy beams.

He moved out of the way of a tentacle and sliced another with his sword. A third tentacle slammed into him and sent him crashing into a nearby wall. The tentacle that Nightwing had sliced off regenerated instantly. Nightwing climbed to his feet and whit black tipped wings burst from his shoulder blades.

"This battle is far from over!" Nightwing roared and crimson lightning burst from his very skin.

"Hahahaha, you cannot hope to defeat me!" Sirian roared and Nightwing got into his fighting stance. Sirian unleashed a few dozen snake demons made of the same substance as himself. They quickly surrounded Nightwing and jumped him almost instantly.

Nightwing blocked and slashed with his sword as they mercilessly attacked him. They were pretty easy to kill and he did an upwards slash and sliced the nearest snake demon in half. Nightwing did a spinning slash and got all the ones that were around him. Several more took their place and shot towards him. He did a downwards slash that sliced the final snake demon in half with ease and turned to face Sirian.

"Impressive, I guess they don't give you much of a challenge to fight," Sirian stated.

Nightwing shot forward and brought his sword up for an upwards slash. A tentacle shot forward to attack Nightwing, but he jumped up into the air. He landed gracefully on the tentacle and ran across it towards the purple blob. Another tentacle went straight for him, but he leaped into the air. A second tentacle then caught him in the air and quickly wrapped itself around him. It quickly began to constrict him and Nightwing began to gasp for air. He could feel how his bones collapsed under the pressure of the tentacle. Suddenly a sword spun through the air and sliced through the tentacle that held Nightwing in Sirian's grasp.

"What the fuck is that?" Sirian snarled. On a nearby pillar stood Shillian and Alex, it seemed that it was Shillian that had thrown the sword. Nightwing fell to the ground and gasped for air as the two warriors jumped down to the ground.

"How dare you! The three of you will die slowly for this outrage!" Sirian roared.

"You wish, we felt something was wrong with Nightwing and thanks to Alex here we are," Shillian stated. Nightwing climbed to his feet and Alex and Shillian stepped next to him. The three warriors drew their swords and shot forward with equel speed. Sirian shot his tentacles forward and they slammed into Shillian. He went flying back and crashed into a nearby pillar at brutal speed.

Alex leaped into the air and twisted out of the way of a tentacle moving at incredible speeds. Nightwing rolled underneath a tentacle and threw his sword at Sirian. The sword went straight through Sirian and Nightwing used his mental powers to bring it back to him. Nightwing leaped into the air and caught the sword. Alex came flying down and slashed down at the large blob that was Sirian.

A tentacle slammed into Alex and he bounced several times across the ground. Shillian helped Alex up and they shot forward to help Nightwing who brought his sword down and sliced an incoming tentacle. He ducked underneath another, but a second one caught his legs and he fell to the floor. A tentacle came crashing down, but Nightwing rolled aside.

Nightwing flipped to his feet and sliced the tentacle that had tried to crush him. It grew back to normal instantly and Nightwing shot up into the air. The other two quickly joined him and brought their swords up into the air. The three dived down and brought their swords down in three lethal slashes.

Sirian screamed in pain and brought a tentacle up and slammed it to the ground. Three sharp energy beams shot and out collided with the three fighters. The beam sliced right through the stomachs and they collapsed to the floor. Nightwing's and Shillian's wounds healed quickly, but Alex's took longer. The Amulet flashed a golden color and the wound closed up.

Alex climbed to his feet and picked up his sword from the ground.

"Hahahaha, you three cannot hope to beat me in your conditions!" Sirian roared gleefully. Nightwing's breath was in gasps as he had taken a lot of hits from this guy. Alex and Shillian sounded slightly exhausted as well and it wasn't surprising.

Nightwing told them his plan through his mental powers and they both quickly agreed. It was the only plan they had and it would hopefully weaken this monstrosity before them. It seemed almost invincible but it couldn't have been. Alex leaped into the air and dodged a tentacle. Alex then brought out his twin revolvers only they looked a lot different. Alex pulled the trigger and twin energy beams shot out of his revolvers. The energy beams shot straight through Sirian.

Nightwing and Shillian then threw their swords that underneath Sirian at the same time. The beams were reflected by the swords right back up going through Sirian once again. He roared with anger and pain and three crimson eyes lit up. The three warriors dodged the crimson energy beams that followed.

Nightwing could tell that they had weakened Sirian, but he was still far stronger than them. Hopefully they could last long enough to destroy Sirian for good. The three warriors shot forward and dodged several tentacles. One formed a clawed hand and picked Shillian up by the throat. Shillian gasped and brought out a knife from a holster on his lower leg. He slashed at the disgusting hand holding him with the knife and it released his grasp of him. Shillian flipped down to the ground and shot a black and purple energy beam at the mutated blob before them. Sirian blocked it with a tentacle that exploded when the beam made contact with it. Goo splattered over the three warriors and they each grimaced in disgust.

More snake demons came forth and the three warriors got into their fighting stances. They brought out their swords and began to fight against the putrid snakelike demons that surrounded them. Nightwing did an upwards slash that sliced the closest snake demon in half with ease. He rolled out of the way and did a triple threat slash that took a few of them out, Shillian did a spinning upwards slash that took out a couple of the snake demons. Shillian flipped through the air and threw his sword down. It imbedded itself in the head of a snake demon and he landed behind it. Shillian pulled it out and sliced the nearest snake demon in half.

Alex sliced the nearest snake demon in half and was then slammed from behind by a tentacle. He countered and sliced the tentacle in half, but it grew back to normal moments later. Alex did a spinning side slash that took a couple of them out and followed that up with an upwards slash.

Nightwing did a close twist stab and impaled the nearest snake demon. He followed that up with a spinning downwards slash. Nightwing spun around and did a side spin slash and saw three thin crimson beams heading right for him. He managed to deflect the first one with his sword, but the other two made contact. The first one was in his knee and the other in his torso.

Nightwing fell to his knees in pain as he heard Sirian laughing gleefully. Sirian must have thought that victory was imminent, but Nightwing wouldn't let him have that pleasure. He pulled the crimson energy lances out of his body and climbed to his feet. Alex landed next to him and did a triple slash combo. Nightwing joined with a downwards slash that sliced another snake demon in half. Shillian leaped into the air and several snake demons eagerly followed him. Shillian did a spinning body slash and finished off the remaining snake demons. The three warriors faced Sirian and he let out a maniacal laugh.

"So this is how the final battle goes. Now which side will win?" Sirian stated. They shot forward and leaped into the air and brought their swords together. They were now right above Sirian and they threw their swords down upon him. The tentacles blocked two of the swords and the tentacles ended up getting slices. The final sword dove deep into the blob and imbedded itself into the brain. The sword happened to be Nightwing's sword which was the only remains of Krylon.

"Nooooooo! It won't end like this!" Sirian screamed. Explosions erupted over Sirian's mutated body and a crimson glow came from the sword. The mutated form began to liquefy and the crimson energy then destroyed the brain. A final earth shattering scream were the final words of Sirian. The sword's crimson flames died down and Nightwing felt something different from the sword. It no longer held that evil seed, but it still felt demonic. It was as if a curse had been lifted from the swords very soul. Nightwing then realized that this was a final present from Krylon.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing opened his eyes and saw the night sky before him. He was no longer on the moon but two helping hands helped him up. It was Alex and Shillian and both of them seemed worn out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked as they helped him to his feet.

"Sirian's gone, but we still have to deal with the Vampire God," Shillian stated in a bored tone of voice. Nightwing looked up at the moon and saw that the tower was still standing tall and strong. It sent a chill through his spine just looking up at it and a wave of blood passed them by through the sky. Nightwing saw that it was the Vampire God by himself heading for the main fortress.

"Hopefully we're up to it, because we're not only going to save the universe, but destroy the Vampire God himself," Alex stated. Shillian smirked with an eager look towards long due revenge in his eyes. Nightwing sheaved his sword and looked around as Vladimus and Virgil joined them. A portal then opened up behind them and they turned around to see a portal to the past.

"What the fuck is going on now?" Vladimus snarled as the portal widened before them. Golden energy crackled and the group took a step back and felt immense energy flowing from the portal.

"Get ready, we don't know what's coming through the other side, so be careful!" Nightwing said. They got into their fighting stances and carefully watched the entrance to the portal.

Four figures burst forth from the portal and all the energy signatures seemed familiar. Nightwing's eyes widened as he saw a sight for sore eyes. It was Lucifer, Raven, Leo and Marcus. They seemed to be in their fighting stances but once they spotted who it was they relaxed. Nightwing's group relaxed and Raven shot forward. She embraced Nightwing and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It had been a while since he had held Raven like this and inwardly smiled. He let go of her and gently pushed her away.

"Raven how did you get here?" Nightwing asked. Raven smiled and caressed Nightwing's cheek.

"Help from an enemy. But at least we found you," Raven said. Nightwing looked at the others and quickly realized that they had just got a large helping hand. The future battle wouldn't be easy...even more so since Voga was playing the rogue wolf. Now the greatest battle in their lives was about to begin, a new and more deadly war against the Vampire God. This time not everyone would make it out alive, but they had to secure their future.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Evil Goddess Part 3: Devil's Pact**


	20. Evil Goddess Part 3: Devil's Pact

**EVIL GODDESS PART 3: DEVIL'S PACT**

The group had returned to the ruins of the titan's facility, and despite its condition it was still safe. Alex had returned power and repaired most of the damage in the building. He had spent a decade rebuilding, but it still looked like an entire army had attacked the facility.

Nightwing leaned back in the old chair and looked at the main screen. It showed various locations in Jump City. He spotted the occasional Shadow Vampire walking around, but of course no human life. That had long ago been wiped out in a single stroke by the Vampire God himself. There were cameras in other cities as well, and the most activity was in Jump City. Not surprising, since this was where the Vampire God first established a foothold. Nightwing sighed and looked at the cracked and broken ceiling. Crimson light was visible through the broken roof and Nightwing returned his attention to the computer screen before him. Alex entered the command room and saw Nightwing at the main control console. Alex sat down next to him and watched the monitors.

"What are you doing up this late, Nightwing?" Alex asked with a curious tone. Nightwing turned his attention to his friend that had changed so much in a single decade.

"Just keeping watch while everyone else sleeps," he replied calmly.

"Night watch? Well, they don't usually attack during the night though, but you can never be too careful," Alex added on. He cocked his eyebrow and saw something move in the corner of the screen. Nightwing looked over at Alex and then turned his attention to the screen he was looking at. He couldn't see anything, so whatever had happened was long gone by now.

Alex turned on the motion sensors and the faint bleep occurred in a rhythmic pattern. If it left that pattern and started beeping wildly, it would mean that something got inside the facility perimeter. Nightwing got up and looked through the hole in the ceiling and saw a part of the next floor up.

Whatever had happened, it must have been huge to overrun a heavily fortified fortress like this. Nightwing leaned back in the chair and heard something behind them. He easily recognized the energy signature as Raven. Nightwing had expected her to be asleep at this time of night. She should have been since she wasn't a creature of the night like him or a few others. Nightwing swung around in the chair and gave Raven a worried glance.

"Is there something wrong, Raven? Why aren't you sleeping?" Nightwing asked with a gentle tone of voice. Raven yawned and walked into the room with a slow tired pace.

"It isn't the same. It feels lonely without you," Raven answered. Alex decided that this would be a good time to sneak out of the room. Nightwing got up from his chair and guided her to the old sofa and sat down with her. He could tell that something was on her mind, but she was too nervous to just spit it out.

"Raven, something's bugging you. Remember, you can tell me anything," Nightwing told her with a gentle tone. Raven smiled and quickly embraced Nightwing in such a tight hug that he felt his blood circulation being cut off. He gently removed himself from the embrace and put his hand on top of hers.

"Well, we seem to be growing more distant and I was starting to worry that we would go separate ways," Raven explained. Nightwing smiled and put his hands on her face.

"Raven, we're not to blame for that. It's because of all that has been happening has left us little time for us," Nightwing explained. He gently embraced her and Raven nuzzled herself into his chest. Nightwing rubbed her back slowly as Raven slowly fell asleep in his embrace.

Unfortunately, they failed to notice the bleeps from the motion sensors bleeping change for an instant. Nightwing laid Raven down, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead gently. He got to his feet and returned his attention to the camera feeds at the main control panel. He checked the motion sensor, but everything seemed fine and Nightwing sat back down in his chair.

Nightwing looked up and saw just about all of the Titan's facility through the camera feeds. It seemed all was peaceful except for few wandering around. Leo was in the kitchen raiding the fridge for a midnight snack. Vladimus seemed to be on the roof looking up into the sky. Shillian was in the gym practicing with his sword in a pair of black GI trousers.

Everyone else seemed to be asleep besides him and Alex had snuck off somewhere while he and Raven were talking. Nightwing leaned back and quickly found himself remembering the old days as titans. When the toughest opponents they ever had were ones such as Slade or Brother Blood.

Strangely all those times they were nearly defeated seemed like a holiday now. Maybe it was because they were no longer fighting for a single city. Was it because of the fate of all existence was now in the hands? All this confusion brought about more questions which led to answers that led to more questions. Nothing was simple anymore and the battles kept getting harder and harder.

**(Scene Change)**

The Vampire God leaned back in his marble throne and a figure burst forth from the shadows of the throne room.

"Eve, what is your report?" the Vampire God demanded with an emotionless voice. Eve bowed down to the shadowed figure of the Vampire God and climbed to her feet.

"It seems that Nightwing and the others are preparing for a final attack, which may end all that you have built," Eve answered. The Vampire God got up from his throne and walked towards the smaller figure of the Goddess of Destruction.

"They are planning an attack on the tower? Well, did you think to assassinate one of them to stall their plans?" the Vampire God asked.

"No sire, but-" Eve was cut off as she suddenly found herself unable to breath. The Vampire God had her in an invisible death grip.

"You disappoint me, you of all of my minions know the price for such a failure under my service," the Vampire God spoke with a cold tone. Eve was lifted of the ground and her face began to change colour.

"Remember, I could dispose of you in an instant and easily replace you," the Vampire God said. Eve dropped to the floor as the Vampire God released his grip upon her. Pain then erupted through her entire body and she looked up at the Vampire God. His hand was pointed at her and he then squeezed his hand into a fist. The pain worsened and Eve screamed with a voice full of pain and suffering.

"Remember this. Next time you go on a simple job and remember the price of failure," the Vampire God spoke. He relinquished his power over her and turned around. He walked to his throne and spun around to face the trembling goddess. He sat down on his throne and leaned back with an expression of annoyance.

"Now GO!" the Vampire God roared and Eve ran out of the room as fast as her feet would carry her. A Shadow Vampire walked into the room calmly.

"Sire, as ordered your forces have been moved into all requested positions," the Shadow Vampire spoke.

"Good, when those fools attack they won't know what hit them," the Vampire God said with a smirk.

"Yes, soon all your labours will come to bring about a new order," the Shadow Vampire answered. The Vampire God sneered and closed his eyes and focused his powers. Three new Shadow Vampires appeared in the middle of the room and the Vampire God brought about his attention on them.

"Your jobs are to sneak into the main base of the only survivors and try to "unsettle" things among the ranks," the Vampire God explained coldly. The Shadow Vampires bowed to him and disappeared from the throne room in a flash of pitch black shadows.

"It also seems that Voga is going to be a problem as well," the Shadow Vampire added on.

"Really! What is my dear sister up to now?" the Vampire God asked with a hint of curiosity.

"She is amassing her forces by the tens of thousands and is planning to strike soon," the Shadow Vampire reported.

"It seems placing that spy among her ranks was a stroke of luck after all," the Vampire God murmured calmly.

"This attack will damage our forces, but this is one battle she cannot win," the Shadow Vampire stated.

"Yes, all the pieces are in place and soon I will crush them all!" the Vampire God roared with restrained sadistic glee. The Shadow Vampire nodded and the Vampire God got up from his throne room.

"Soon everyone will feel my power and know I am the true ruler of all existence," the Vampire God gloated.

"Yes, but time is short it seems many armies are converging on this planet," the Shadow Vampire said. The Vampire God spun around with a deceptively calm look on his face.

"Armies? Well, they won't stand a chance against us!" the Vampire God stated.

"Don't be so sure, they're spacecraft have weapons powerful enough to easily vaporize this planet into dust," the Shadow Vampire stated.

"I see, that means we better activate the weapon before they arrive," the Vampire God spoke with calmly.

"Correct, but this is an act of desperation as they know they have no other chance of beating you," the Shadow Vampire said. The Vampire God sat down on his throne and shook his head as a grin spread across his face.

"Let them try and stop me, I will kill them all," he said.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian swung his sword in a triple threat combo and did a few blocking manoeuvres after that. He did a counter spinning slash and followed that up with a double lance jab with his sword. Shillian did a spinning slice and did a blocking manoeuvre. He walked across the gym and placed the sword back on the rack.

Shillian let out a sigh as memories flashed through him and how much of a fool he was back then. He had been fighting to bring back the Vampire God for so long that he never thought of the end results. They never realized that their own god would throw them aside in an instant. It showed that they were wrong in trying to bring the Vampire domination over the world back.

**(Flashback)**

Nightwing fell to his knees as the final blow brought about the end. He was defeated and Shillian watched as the Vampire God brought out a sword that seemed to hum with energy. It had been a desperate fight that seemed to have shaken this very planet. They seemed to be equal, but the Vampire God continued to push forward and bring new depths of power forward. Nightwing had done the same, but in the end the Vampire God defeated him. Now Nightwing was looking up at the Vampire God as his fate was sealed the instant. He fell to his knees. The Vampire God swung the sword with incredible speed and Nightwing's head rolled across the ground.

His body collapsed to the floor next to that of Raven... it seemed almost touching in a sickening way. Shillian and the others watched as the Vampire God sheaved his sword and turned around to face them. They believed that this would be the moment of their glory.

A time where they would be seen as gods among all those under their rule. Unfortunately, that was not to be as the Vampire God had other plans for them. He stepped out of the blood that had been pooling up around him from Nightwing's decapitated form.

"The three of you have done well, thanks to you my vision can finally brought forward," the Vampire God stated.

"It was our please, sire. We have long awaited the day we would be able to bring you back to this world," Shillian declared. The Vampire God smirked as the three were unaware of the Shadow Vampires closing in behind them.

"Yes, you have brought me back and now that you have... I no longer have any use for you," the Vampire God stated coldly and smirked at them. The three warriors shot up and spun around to see several Shadow Vampires before them. Shillian shot forward with a spinning thrust kick, but the Shadow Vampire blocked the attack with ease. Virgil flew up into the air and a couple of them quickly followed. Vladimus attacked the Shadow Vampires with speed that was too great for one at his power level.

It seemed unreal, one moment they were fighting together and now their own god wanted them dead. Vladimus was knocked back and Shillian brought out his sword and got into a fighting stance. Shillian did a triple threat slash combo, but the Shadow Vampire blocked it with his own sword.

Virgil desperately dodged attacks that the Shadow Vampires threw at him. A swift attack brought Virgil hurtling to the ground. He struggled to his feet and Shillian was knocked back by a Shadow Vampire. Shillian looked down at the slash across his chest with disbelieve. Vladimus was knocked to the ground next to the other two and he climbed to his feet.

They quickly found themselves surrounded by the Shadow Vampires who slowly closed in on them. Vladimus went in for the attack but he was knocked back merely moments later with ease. Shillian managed to slow them down with his sword as he kept them at bay with the blade.

Virgil then brought his hands up to his face and a third eye opened on his forehead. The other two saw it coming a closed their eyes to protect themselves from what was soon to come. A blinding white light shone from his third eye and blinded all those with their eyes open at the time. The Vampire God roared with pain as the light burned all those with an unholy presence. The three warriors flew up into the sky as the blinding light gave them their chance to escape.

Now they were no longer promised rulers, but on the run from that which they had worked so hard to bring back. Maybe it was their punishment for choosing the paths they had, but that was at the back of their minds now. Right now they had to go in hiding with the help of an enemy.

The only one to survive the decimation of the end, but strange that only he survived the attacks. After all he was only a mere human, but somehow he had escaped the onslaught whilst all the others had been killed off without mercy. Shillian looked at the inhuman sky that had changed from purple to crimson when they had revived their god. Hopefully Alex would help them find shelter.

Most likely he would turn his backs on them because of the roles they had played during this prophecy of destruction. Alex wouldn't help them, but he knew the underground cities like the back of his hand, so he would be useful. If not, then they had to seek shelter by themselves...they deserved it.

**(End Flashback)**

Shillian sighed and put on a pitch black shirt that had the picture of a Chinese styled dragon on it. He walked away from the sword rack and then felt a presence behind him that felt all too familiar. Shillian brought out his sword in an instant and did a middle slash that hit the presence instantly. The bottom half of the Shadow Vampire dropped to the floor with a thud.

The upper body of the Shadow Vampire floated in the air and a sinister laugh escaped the his hooded face. The legs of the Shadow Vampire reformed out of the shadows and Shillian took a step back. He did two leaping spin kicks, but the Shadow Vampire ducked both of the attacks.

Shillian then followed that up with a barrage of punches but the Shadow Vampire blocked them with a single arm. Shillian did another leaping spin kick, but the Shadow Vampire grabbed him whilst in the air and flung him to the floor. Shillian flipped to his feet and twirled into the air. The Shadow Vampire watched with little interest as Shillian did a leaping corkscrew kick.

The Shadow Vampire side stepped the attack and ducked underneath a double roundhouse kick. He then used a ridge hand punch that hit Shillian in the stomach. Shillian stepped back and got into his fighting stance. He shot forward and did a hurricane kick.

The Shadow Vampire ducked below it and then did a five spin kick combo. Shillian ducked underneath the first one, but the rest hit him across the face. He took a few steps back and the pain continued to course through his body. Shillian stepped forward and threw a punch but that was blocked with ease. The Shadow Vampire then delivered lethally precise punches into his stomach.

It was clearly becoming obvious that he was outclassed in everyway in this battle as he hadn't been able to land a single blow. Meanwhile this single Shadow Vampire had been flooring him with a fighting style beyond perfection. Shillian then noticed the two Shadow Vampires behind him.

They never joined in the fight, which meant that they clearly didn't expect him to win. Shillian knew he didn't stand a chance, but like hell was he going to die on his knees like a weakling. He picked up his sword and motioned for the Shadow Vampire to do the same as he did. The Shadow Vampire brought out its sword and Shillian started off with a triple threat combo. The Vampire blocked the attacks and countered with its own various spins and slashes. Shillian had trouble blocking the attacks with his own sword and was quickly losing ground in this fight.

Shillian went in for the attack, but it quickly proved hopeless as the Shadow Vampire easily knocked him to the ground. Shillian looked up as the Shadow Vampire prepared to stake him in the heart with the sword. A low laugh escaped his mouth and Shillian prepared for the end.

'After all these years it ends like this. I tried to bring redemption to my soul, but it looks like it was too late,' Shillian thought. The Shadow Vampire prepared for the killing blow that would end an existence that had brought much suffering. A soul that was once good but suffered a tragic fate that eventually corrupted him. Maybe now he could find the end of it all he had been waiting for.

Ten thousand years of a pain that he could only rid himself of by making others suffer, it made the pain leave if only for a short time. At first it was to rid himself of the pain until it began to corrupt his very soul. He began to enjoy it until all presence of his good was seemingly wiped out.

An explosion then knocked the Shadow Priest away and Shillian looked to the door way. Nightwing was fighting the other two Shadow Vampires and Shillian unsteadily climbed to his feet. The Shadow Vampire that had been blown away by Nightwing reappeared to face Shillian again. He silently cursed and got into his fighting stance despite the fact he knew he was no match for it. Leo and Lucifer then appeared next to Shillian. He smirked and the three warriors shot forward to attack the Shadow Vampire. They threw various attacks that the Shadow Vampire blocked with relative ease. These beasts called Shadow Vampires had unbelievable power and fighting styles beyond perfection. They were the ultimate killers powerful enough to kill almost anything.

Leo was flung into a nearby wall by the Shadow Vampire and he struggled to his feet. Lucifer did a triple spin kick but the Shadow Vampire blocked those attacks with ease. Shillian and Lucifer both did hurricane kicks but the Shadow Vampire dodged the attacks with lightning speed.

Lucifer was knocked back by a fist in his face whilst Shillian was knocked back by a demon screw kick to his stomach. The three warriors flipped to their feet and turned to face the silent assassin. Shillian shot forward first with two leaping spin kicks but the Shadow Vampire blocked them with ease. Lucifer went in and did a double roundhouse, but the Shadow Vampire blocked them.

Leo went in with a spinning corkscrew kick, but his opponent grabbed him in midair and flung him to the floor. The other two attacked with a barrage of punches, but the Shadow Vampire blocked the attacks with ease. It countered with its own attacks that knocked the two fighters to the floor.

Shillian flipped to his feet whilst Lucifer struggled to his feet. Shillian did a thrust kick, but the Shadow Vampire parried the attack and countered with several powerful punches to the face. Shillian collapsed to the floor and the Shadow Vampire turned to Lucifer who had finally managed to climb to his feet. Lucifer opened his third eye and a golden beam of energy shot out at the shadowed figure. The beam shot straight through its chest and the golden light began to drown out the shadows. The light burst from the Shadow Vampire and in a flash of light he had disappeared.

"Yeah, I guess there is a way to kill them," Lucifer muttered and looked at the other two.

They had been beaten back by the Shadow Vampire, both of them out cold from the beatings they had taken. A swirling noise then caught his attention and he saw shadows rise up from the floor. Energy began to grow and the shadows began to take form of something very familiar.

"Oh shit, give me a fucking break already!" Lucifer snarled as the Shadow Vampire completely reappeared. Black wings shot out of his back and horns began to grow from his forehead. Lucifer was doing something he had never done in the realm of mortals. He was taking on his true form which could be dangerous whilst not in hell. His bright green eyes then turned blood red.

His designer clothes melded away into black skin, which coursed with deadly energy. Fangs took the place of his canines and the jagged scars across his body pulsed crimson with energy. His muscles grew and his power skyrocketed as he no longer held the restrictions that his human form held.

"Let's see you fight the power of the ruler of hell!" Lucifer roared and shot forward with lightning speed. He did a triple spin kick which the Shadow Vampire blocked. Lucifer followed that up with a machinegun kick combo which knocked the Shadow Vampire back.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Lucifer snarled and did a thrust punch which the Shadow Vampire dodged. Lucifer followed that up with a backhand fist which connected with the Shadow Vampires face. He stepped back and did a double threat kick that knocked Lucifer back. Lucifer did a hurricane kick, but the Shadow Vampire ducked underneath it.

Nightwing blocked the attacks of the two Shadow Vampires and countered with a sledgehammer punch. It knocked the first Shadow Priest to the floor, but an attack from behind knocked Nightwing forward. He spun around with a twin lance kick, but the Shadow Vampire ducked underneath the attack. The other Shadow Vampire flipped to its feet and shot at Nightwing.

A black energy surrounded it and then slammed it into the wall. Raven emerged from the shadows with her eyes glowing a white and crimson. The Shadow Vampire let out a low laugh and a flash of darkness filled the entire room. Raven suddenly found herself in her own force field which the Shadow Vampire now had control of. It definitely seemed their abilities were truly limitless.

Nightwing did a leaping spin kick which knocked that Shadow Vampire to the floor and his control over the magic was released. Raven burst free from it and threw several balls of black energy at the Shadow Vampire. The silent assassin swiftly dodged each attack and disappeared in a flash of darkness.

It reappeared a few feet in front of Raven and she threw a punch at the Shadow Vampire. The Shadow Vampire grabbed her fist and then an uppercut heavily collided with Raven's chin. The Shadow Vampire then followed that up with a punch to the side of her face that sent her crashing to the ground.

Nightwing blocked the attack and countered with an axel kick, but the Shadow Vampire blocked the attack. Nightwing then spun his body into the air using the Shadow Vampire that held his foot as momentum. His foot hit the Shadow Vampire's head and Nightwing gracefully landed on his feet. An explosion of power from Lucifer made him and the Shadow Vampire stumble slightly. Nightwing took a glance of Lucifer and for once saw him for who he really was. A fist connected with his face and Nightwing was knocked to the floor. He flipped to his feet and brought out his sword. A sword that used to hold a demonic curse that nearly ended his life.

Nightwing did a triple threat slash and the Shadow Vampire dodged the attacks with lightning speed. Nightwing then followed that up with a spinning body slash. The Shadow Vampire ended up being cut in half and it's bottom half fell lifelessly to the floor. Nightwing watched as the his enemy's legs grew back instantaneously and Nightwing brought his sword up.

He then brought the sword straight through the Shadow Vampire's chest and it grunted in pain. Nightwing smirked as he had felt the sword go straight through the heart. The Shadow Vampire dissolved into shadows an then nothingness.

"Yep, they definitely still have the same weakness," Nightwing said. He spun around as he saw the other Shadow Vampire kicking the shit out of Raven. He threw his sword at the Shadow Vampire and it ended up embedded in its chest. Nightwing shot forward and pulled the sword from its chest. It then dissolved just like the other one had. He helped Raven to her feet and they both turned around to see how their old friend Lucifer was doing. He was definitely holding his own against the Shadow Vampire, but they seemed equal in power.

Lucifer did a double flip kick, but the Shadow Vampire stepped out of the way of the attack. Lucifer then did a thrust punch, but the Vampire grabbed his fist and flung him to the floor. Lucifer landed on his feet and then threw the Shadow Vampire to the floor.

He then stepped back as his opponent spun to its feet and turned to face the former ruler of hell. Lucifer did a leaping spin kick but the Shadow Vampire ducked underneath the attack. The Shadow Vampire then punched him in the gut and knocked him to the floor with a kick. The Vampire leaped into the air and a sword went flying in their direction.

Lucifer grabbed it and impaled his enemy in midair with the sword. The Shadow Vampire dissolved just as the other two had and Lucifer climbed to his feet. He looked down at the sword and felt the unholy energy flowing through it. It was Nightwing's sword that had saved his life.

Lucifer climbed to his feet and flashed his old friend a thumbs up. Nightwing smirked and they turned their attention to the other occupants of the room. Both of them still out cold, but nothing a little smelling salts couldn't handle. Raven swore that those two were more alike than they realized. They both thought of the same unusual and cruel method at nearly the same time.

"You know, I more or less expected something like smelling salts from Beast Boy and more likely Marcus," Raven muttered. They spun around to face her and Lucifer reverted back to human form. Nightwing had a grin on his face whilst Lucifer hopelessly tried to act all innocent.

Raven zapped Lucifer with a bolt of black energy and Lucifer let out a shriek only a seven year old girl should be capable of. Nightwing absently tried to rub the pain out of his ears with little to no effect. Lucifer decided that now would be a good time to leave unless he wanted to suffer more than he already had.

Raven smirked and walked up to Nightwing with a seductive approach. She kissed Nightwing full on the lips and his arms circled around her waist. Raven grinned and then nibbled on his ear. Nightwing suppressed a moan and then began kissing her neck where he could faintly smell blood.

Nightwing grinned and moments later softly sank his fangs into her neck as gently as possible. Raven let out a gasp of pleasure and pain at this new sensation. Nightwing slowly took down her blood which tasted sweet with a unique flavor. Raven then sank her fangs into his neck and began to slowly draw out blood. His flavor was sweet, yet was very rich in taste.

Raven's eyes rolled back from the intense pleasure flowing through her body. Drinking each others blood made her feel like they were in heaven. It could have just been the fact that Nightwing's blood was the best she had ever tasted. Nightwing bit down a little harder and licked her skin with his tongue.

Raven gasped at that and blood came from her mouth and landed on the steel floor. Some of it landed on Nightwing as well, but he just inwardly smirked. The alarm then began ringing the two quickly separated from each other. They quickly left the gym, luckily Leo and Shillian had snuck at a few moments ago. They ran into the control room and saw Alex at the main controls.

"What's going on, who's attacking us?" Nightwing asked with a commanding tone.

"It's her, she's back," Alex said simply but from his tone it was easy to guess who it was that was attacking.

"Voga! This time she won't get away!" Nightwing snarled and looked into the cameras. She had brought an army of her demonic friends along for the trip it seemed as well.

Nightwing was more pissed off than usual for his own personal reasons. Probably because she interrupted him and Raven in a new and very tasteful experience. They teleported to the outside area where it was now raining blood.

"Finally! Not that I don't enjoy standing in blood, but I do have things to do!" Voga hissed and motioned her armies to step towards them. Nightwing flew up into the air towards Voga and she smirked at him.

"Well, come to greet me with open arms, have you?" Voga said with a mocking tone. Nightwing rolled his eyes and the two of them landed on the roof of the titan's facility.

"Voga, why do you do this?" Nightwing asked.

"Hm...Maybe because it's in my blood, its fate…something you should know all to well by now," Voga stated. She got into her fighting stance and Nightwing got into one of his many fighting stances. Due to the Sirian incident, he had grown stronger, but was easily weaker than Sirian, but about equal with Voga. Nightwing shot forward with a tornado kick, but Voga ducked underneath it.

Nightwing followed that up with a drop kick followed by a machinegun kick combo. Voga gracefully dodged each attack and did a triple kick combo but Nightwing blocked the attack. Voga did a sledge hammer fist combo, but Nightwing back flipped out of the way of the attack. She then did a double lifts kick, but Nightwing blocked it and did a spinning axel kick. Voga ducked under it and swept her feet out. Nightwing did a leaping spin kick and dodged the attack. Voga did a flip kick that connected with Nightwing's chin. He fell to the ground, but instantly flipped to his feet.

Voga did a spinning chaos kick, but Nightwing ducked underneath it and punched her in the gut. She stepped back and Nightwing did a couple of leaping spin kicks which she ducked underneath. Voga managed to figure out which style Nightwing was using and inwardly smirked. Tae Kwon Do, a very good style in offence with probably some of the best kicking moves around.

Voga did a few swift punches, but Nightwing blocked them and countered with a left right punch combo. Voga grabbed his fist and then flung him to the floor. Nightwing spun his feet into the air and managed to kick her in the face. He jumped to his feet and did a thrust kick which knocked her back.

Voga countered with a double roundhouse and knocked Nightwing off his feet. He flipped to his feet and got back into his fighting stance. Voga did a leaping spin kick which connected with the side of his face and knocked him back to the floor. He flipped to his feet and shot a beam of energy at her. Voga spun gracefully into the air dodging the beam of gold energy.

Nightwing shot forward with inhuman speed and threw several punches at the evil goddess of Chaos. Voga blocked each attack and slammed her fist into his face. Nightwing stepped back and then dodged a hurricane kick. Nightwing countered with a roundhouse and Voga stepped back.

Nightwing followed that up with a triple kick combo, but Voga back flipped out of the way of the attack. Nightwing did a double lifts kick, but Voga blocked it and did a spinning demon kick. He ducked underneath it and punched her in the gut. Voga elbowed Nightwing in the back and he fell to the floor. Voga then followed that up with a spinning roundhouse kick which knocked Nightwing to the floor. She sneered and began to walk away.

Nightwing climbed to his feet and shot a ball of energy at the goddess. Voga instantly pulled out her sword and deflected the energy ball right back at Nightwing. It collided into his chest and the explosion sent him flying into the air.

"Hm, I'll return when you're more of a challenge to fight," Voga stated. She disappeared in a flash of energy and her demonic army quickly teleported along with her. Nightwing unsteadily climbed to his feet and heard a single message echoing through his mind. Voga must have planted it there before she had left to go and deal with more important business.

The message stated 'The Vampire God is making his move; go now if you wish to stop him.'

"What's her game? First she helps, then turns against us and then helps again," Nightwing muttered. Usually the line between good and evil these days was clear, but it wasn't anymore. Voga was a wildcard when it came to good and evil. She is both, yet neither at the same time.

Nightwing looked down at the others and realized that the final battle began today. Either all of existence ended or they succeeded in stopping the ultimate threat in this or any other universe. Nightwing jumped from the roof, fell a couple of hundred feet and landed gracefully on his feet.

**(Scene Change)**

"The fleets are almost here, now is the time to end it all," the Vampire God stated. Eve smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, it seems that Voga is beginning to make her move against you," Eve stated.

"Let her try, my forces are limitless…she will lose this battle," The Vampire God stated. Eve smirked and turned around to face the shadowy figure of the Vampire God.

"Fine, but I want to be the one to kill her, not the Shadow Vampires," Eve stated coldly.

"And so you shall," the Vampire God answered and got up from his throne.

"Good, I have an old score to settle with her," Eve muttered. The Vampire God turned to her and smirked as everything was falling into place.

"Yes, Voga will fail and then we'll kill off Nightwing and his allies," The Vampire God stated.

"I'm sure the battle will be easier than last time you fought him," Eve added on and disappeared in a flash of energy.

"Hm, maybe not, somehow I think that all is not as it seems," The Vampire God murmured. First it was Sirian, a demonic and deadly entity and then Sigorath. Nothing about this battle was going to be easy, but like before all would fall against his might. Just like last time he would kill all his enemies off one by one. Leaving only the strongest and most skilled left standing in the aftermath of battle. Last time Raven and Nightwing were the last ones left standing against him. He wondered if it would turn out like this once again.

Nightwing had been a very unique subject with power that no being besides gods should have been capable of. It seemed that when he had killed Raven, all of his inner torment reached new levels and brought about his true power. It was something truly amazing and probably a once in a life time battle.

**(Flashback)**

The two monsters, one good the other evil clashed with unbelievable might. Each time their fists made contact a wave of energy shook the entire earth. Throughout the fight it seemed like an earthquake had taken hold of the entire planet. The sky thundered and roared with anger. Rain fell from the sky but no drops seemed to hit either of the two enemies that fought each other.

Time seemed to stand still as these two fought furiously against one another. Punches and kicks were thrown at each other with a speed never seen before. Nightwing was sent crashing through a skyscraper and The Vampire God roared with glee. Nightwing shot out of the skyscraper and punched the god across the face. The Vampire God was sent crashing to the ground in an instant.

Nightwing roared with rage and his eyes flashed crimson and his black wings were spread wide. Pure anger and hatred was all that could be seen in his face. Rage had taken a hold over him and he focused his energy. He unleashed a barrage of crimson energy balls down upon the city. They easily destroyed what had been left of it and all that remained was a massive crater.

"Hm, you missed, First Sign," he spoke. Nightwing spun around only to find himself punched across the face. He went flying towards the ground like a rock and crashed heavily into the ground. The Vampire God smirked and slowly lowered himself to the ground where Nightwing struggled to his feet. He did a triple kick combo, but The Vampire God blocked it and flung Nightwing to the floor. Nightwing shot up and punched the Vampire God across the face with all his strength. The Vampire god went flying and bounced a few times across the floor. He then flipped in mid-air and gracefully landed on his feet.

The Vampire God could tell that this was no longer Nightwing, but the creature everyone becomes when their anger takes over. Nightwing shot forward and threw several punches at the Vampire God, but they all missed. He countered with a heavy punch to Nightwing's jaw.

The sound of bones snapping could be heard and the Vampire God followed that up with a heavy blow to the chest. He easily heard Nightwing's ribs snap from the punch and smirked. The Vampire God punched Nightwing across the face and blood splattered across the area. A massive gash was on Nightwing's head and he wavered slightly. The Vampire God then flung him to the floor. He then grabbed his arm and easily dislocated it with a very audible pop. The Vampire God stepped back as Nightwing moaned in pain. He gash closed up and the bones then healed themselves up. Nightwing climbed to his feet and then relocated his arm and turned around toward the Vampire God.

"You've lost, your friends are dead…everyone is dead. Why bother to continue fighting when all is lost?" the Vampire God stated. Nightwing roared with anger and ran forward and threw a punch at his enemy. He grabbed Nightwing's fist and then smashed his elbow into his ribs. Blood burst out of his mouth and the Vampire God then did a leaping spin kick. As soon as the kick made contact the sound of cracking bones could be heard and the skin burst. Nightwing fell to the floor and the Vampire God looked down at the fallen cretin with disgust. He drew out his sword and lifted Nightwing to his knees.

"This is the end First Sign, you knew this day would come," the Vampire God stated with an emotionless tone. He then swung his sword down and easily removed Nightwing's head from his very body. The headless body fell to the floor and blood pooled around the fallen corpse.

'Finally this pathetic realm shall be mine. First this planet and then all of existence will be mine,' the Vampire God thought.

**(End Flashback)**

That time seemed so long ago, yet on some days it felt like it only happened yesterday. That day was the day that all his millennia's of planning had succeeded in bringing him to be the ruler of all that stood before him. The hardest part was trying to keep this new empire under his control. The Vampire God realized that eventually those who had brought him back would betray him. Especially Vladimus and that Angel scum known as "Virgil" since their hearts were filled treachery. They had been planning to betray him from the beginning yet something in their plans had gone wrong. It was something that had happened before he had been brought back by Shillian and the others. Shillian was loyal, but there was doubt in his heart which would eventually lead up to the point of betrayal. Another disturbing thought that good still lingered in his heart somehow despite training him personally. Shillian had been the very first Vampire to ever be created.

Back during the "Angel Wars" he had been the leader and general of the Vampiric armies led against the Angels. Darkness had revolted against the elementals during that time and joined them in their mission of conquest. The Vampire God just hadn't seen the possibility that all the elementals would united their power in a last ditch effort to defeat him once and for all.

Now the Vampire God was determined to end this civil war in a single tide of anger and vengeance. Soon all his enemies would unite together to defeat him and they would all end up falling before his might. He smirked as his body transformed into a wave of living blood and he flew off into the night.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing held Raven in his arms as they stared up into the Night sky. They planned on enjoying the brief moments of peace before the night ends. This was only the calm before the storm as after this night a tide of retribution and redemption would begin. They would save the future and then head back to their own time to save that as well. The end was nearing in their time as it was in this as well.

Only "The End" would be decided when the dust settled and those who remained standing would seize the future for themselves. Raven snuggled into Nightwing's arms and he enjoyed the warmth from her body. It was this that made his life worth living, love that had been lost, but he had gained with Raven. He had lost his parents love, but over a decade later he found love again through Raven.

"Do you think we'll survive this?" Raven asked in a quiet tone. Nightwing looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled gently.

"We have to. If not for our sake, but for those who still have so much to live for," he whispered. Raven snuggled into his arms and let out a content sigh. Nightwing could tell that the others were doing their own thing at the moment, but Alex was approaching them. Nightwing kissed the top of her head and she turned around in his arms. She smiled and ran her hands through his unruly hair whilst Nightwing kissed her on the lips. Raven kissed back and Nightwing wrapped one arm around her waist while the other ran through her exotic amethyst hair.

"Nightwing, I have something to show you," Alex stated from behind them. The two lovers parted and Nightwing smiled gently at Raven before turning to face Alex.

"What is it? Is it important?" Nightwing asked and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes, it's something I should have shown you when you first arrived," Alex stated with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Nightwing inwardly frowned and they both followed Alex down a small hill on the island. The others were gathered together down there and they were eerily silent. When they arrived, Nightwing spotted something he never thought that he would see in his entire life. It was his own grave along with that of all his other team-mates.

"You know, I never thought I would actually get to see my own grave," Leo murmured with a sorrowful grin on his face. Lucifer and the others didn't laugh at the joke as they silently stared at each of their respective graves.

"After it all ended I collected your bodies and gave you decent burials," Alex stated with a hurt tone. Starfire's grave was the oldest dating a few weeks before all the others. Alex was watching hers with a pained expression on his face.

"Voga killed her in battle. But Voga got what was coming to her," Alex stated.

"How did Voga die? Was it any different than our deaths?" Raven asked.

"No, she was killed just the same, she fought and lost against the Shadow Vampires, just as you all did," Alex stated. Nightwing frowned and looked at his grave which held his lifeless body. Raven looked at her grave and leaned onto Nightwing for support. He wrapped his arm around her and he looked at all the other graves across the area of the makeshift graveyard.

Everyone was there including all his old team mates such as Cyborg and Beastboy. All of his new allies including Marcus, Leo and Terra were buried here. They were all there even the members of the Justice League that had recently joined them. Even the strongest member Superman was there. The supposedly invincible man of steel had been dispatched by something truly monstrous.

"Let's hope that you don't share the fate of your other selves," Alex stated with an emotionless tone. Nightwing faced Alex and put a hand on his shoulder.

"After tonight we will emerge victorious, not the Vampire God," Nightwing said with conviction in his voice.

"I hope you're right, or everyone loses… not just us," Alex said and walked away from the rest of the group. Shillian watched Alex leave and turned to face Nightwing.

"After this is all over, don't expect us to be on the same side," Shillian stated coolly.

"Hm, I wouldn't expect anything less," Nightwing replied with a small grin. Vladimus and Virgil watched all this silently as the two enemies exchanged shots at each other. Leo was smirked whilst Lucifer shook his head and smacked Leo across the back of his head.

"Hey, what did I do!" Leo muttered angrily.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you did, you deserved what I just gave you," Lucifer stated coolly. Leo walked off as he grumbled several choice words. Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned to look at the others. Nightwing and Raven were the only ones left in the graveyard now.

"Don't stay to long out here, okay? A storms approaching," Lucifer stated. He then walked up the hill back towards the Titan's Facility with silent steps.

Nightwing wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and began to walk up the hill together. Lucifer was right a storm was approaching, but was this some kind of omen warning them of a dark fate? Maybe not, but a lot of things had happened lately and it led people to believe anything was possible.

Before all this happened, he never believed in Vampires, Werewolves or any of those other creatures in legends. It changed people's views of the world and you began to wonder whether what you were raised to believe was true or not. At the moment all that was important was the beautiful girl in his arms. The battle could wait until the next day as Raven was all that mattered at the moment.

They walked hand in hand into the Titans facility where the others were enjoying their last peaceful moment. Maybe their last days as the future was uncertain and held a foreboding darkness that led them to believe that after tomorrow nothing would be left. Perhaps this was true but they would fight till the end.

**(The Next Day)**

Voga smirked as she and her forces approached the fortress where the Vampire God resided. Now would be her chance to settle a score that had been waiting for over thirty thousand years. In her mind the day had arrived where she would prove herself worthy of the title of the strongest in existence.

That could only be achieved through the death of the Vampire God. Then she would take her rightful place as the ruler of all existence. In her mind her sister Eve was of no threat to her. She had already sensed her in this time and had figured that she must have been working alongside her brother. She always did have a bad taste in allies and a very good taste in enemies.

Her demon armies rammed through the gates and were confronted with the deadly Shadow Vampires. Voga then spotted her sister on a nearby structure with a cocky grin on her face. Voga shot towards the building and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Ah sister. How long has it been?" Voga asked.

"Hm, nearly thirty millennia since we last stood face to face like this," Eve answered casually. Voga smirked as she recognized her sister's old attitude. Laid back, calm and incredibly deadly. Something they both had in common yet they were rivals who thirsted for each others blood. Voga got into her fighting stance as Eve did the same. Voga shot forward with a triple kick combo, but Eve blocked it. Eve did a leaping spin kick, but Voga ducked underneath it.

Eve followed that up with a double spinning backhand punch. Voga flipped out of the way and Eve did a double roundhouse punch. Voga blocked it and flung Eve to the floor, but she gracefully landed on her feet. Eve flung Voga to the floor but she landed on her feet but a kick from Eve knocked her down. Voga flipped to her feet and threw several punches at her sister, but she blocked them with lightning movements. Voga followed that up with a spinning double axel kick which knocked Eve back.

"You've improved sister, my compliments," Eve said with a smile across her face. Voga smirked and rushed forward with a double lift kicks, but Eve blocked it. She countered by smashing her palm into Voga's nose. She instantly rebounded from the attack and punched Eve in the face. She followed that up with several well placed kicks that knocked her to the ground. Eve flipped to her feet and did a triple kick combo, but Voga blocked it.

Eve followed that up with several punches that Voga dodged. Eve followed that up with a spinning heel drop kick which knocked Voga back. She did a flip kick, but Eve leaped out of the way of the attack. Eve shot a ball of purple energy at Voga, but she kicked it away from her.

Voga did a ten punch combo, but Eve blocked all the punches with ease. Voga followed that up with a lance kick, but Eve ducked below it. Eve punched Voga in the gut and the delivered an uppercut to Voga's chin. Voga fell to the ground, but instantly shot to her feet and got into her fighting stance.

"Maybe I was wrong when I said you had improved. I'm still better than you," Eve calmly stated.

"Hm, you wish. I will be the ruler of existence and you can't stop me from my goal," Voga shot back at her. Eve shot towards Voga and did a double spin roundhouse kick, but Voga blocked it. She countered with a spinning blade kick which knocked Eve back. She did a spinning horse kick, but Voga leaned back, evading the attack. Eve did a whirlwind kick that knocked Voga into the air and she landed on her feet. Voga then shot a beam of silver energy at Eve who spun out of the way of the attack. She landed on her feet and got into her fighting stance.

Voga's mismatched eyes flashed purple and she shot forward with a burst of speed. Eve did a twister kick but Voga dodged it and smashed her fist into Eve's face. Eve did a double kick combo, but Voga dodged it. She countered with a heel drop kick which knocked Eve to the floor. She climbed to her feet and did a spinning backhand punch, but Voga dodged it. She then kicked Eve in the chin lifting her from the ground and followed that up with two well placed punches. Eve fell to the floor and Voga pressed her foot down on her ribcage. Voga put her hand out and a silver ball of energy began to grow from her hand.

"Goodbye sister, it looks like this is the end of you," Voga stated with a smirk.

"Maybe, but my will is done, soon the Vampire God shall rule all existence," Eve added with a sneer.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Voga said. She shot the beam of silver energy and the resulting explosion destroyed the entire building. All that was left was a hole that seemed to have no bottom to it. Voga smirked and looked across the battlefield and looked up at the sky.

"A storm… how strange. But convenient nonetheless," she stated.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing and the others arrived at the compound that surrounded the floating fortress the Vampire God resided in. It seemed that Voga and her forces had already arrived to wreak havoc upon it. It would mean that getting in unseen would be easier than originally expected. Not that any of them were complaining since they wouldn't have to fight as many Shadow Vampires.

Nightwing and the others leaped over the ten feet stone wall and landed gracefully on the ground. Neither demons nor Shadow Vampires were around at the moment which was kind of convenient. They ran across the ground that was littered with the bodies of demons and skeletons.

They probably used to be human before whatever tragedy had killed them occurred. A gust of wing picked up dirt and they covered their eyes from the cloud of sand that flew by them. They opened their eyes to see a squad of Shadow Vampires standing before them.

"Shit, how did they know we were here?" Nightwing questioned but that was a question nobody knew the answer to. The Shadow Vampires stepped forward and Nightwing and his group stepped back.

"You guys go ahead. I'll deal with them," he stated. They nodded and Raven stopped and looked back at Nightwing with a worried look. She then ran after the others whilst Lucifer stayed by his side.

"Like I'm letting you take these guys on by yourself," Lucifer muttered. Nightwing smirked and the two warriors got into their fighting stances. The Shadow Vampire's slowly circled them and some let out low laughs. Two of them moved forward spinning through the air. Nightwing ducked below it and Lucifer did a spinning axel kick hitting the Shadow Vampire.

He reverted to his true form and his energy skyrocketed up to its maximum. Nightwing kicked the Shadow Vampire that was getting to its feet across the head. It fell back to the floor and the other Shadow Vampires began moving in. another moved in with a spinning axel kick but Nightwing ducked underneath it.

Lucifer did a double roundhouse kick, but the Shadow Vampire dodged it. Nightwing did a heel drop kick but the Shadow Vampire blocked it and countered with a spinning hellfire kick. Nightwing ducked underneath it and did a leaping spin kick. The Shadow Vampire ducked underneath it and did a high time kick. Nightwing leaned back and managed to evade the attack.

Lucifer did a two leaping spin kicks but the Shadow Vampire ducked underneath them. Lucifer followed that up with several snake jab punches but the Shadow Vampire blocked them. The Shadow Vampire countered by smashing its fist into Lucifer's face. Lucifer stepped back and did a flip kick, but his opponent dodged the attack with ease. The Shadow Vampire countered with a spinning demon kick that knocked Lucifer onto his back. Lucifer shot to his feet and shot out a beam of golden energy from his third eye, but the Vampire dodged it. Lucifer did a triple kick combo, but his opponent dodged it, too.

Nightwing did a leaping spin kick and the Shadow Vampire swiftly dodged the attack. He followed that up with a double roundhouse kick which knocked the Shadow Vampire back. The Shadow Vampire did a twister kick that hit Nightwing across the side of the face. He stumbled back and got in a fighting stance. The Shadow Vampire did a spinning demon kick.

It hit Nightwing across the face and he fell to the rocky ground that had long been extinguished of all life. The Vampire leaped into the air and Nightwing rolled to the side. He then drew out his sword and threw it his enemy and impaled it through the heart and he dissolved.

Lucifer dodged the Shadow Vampire's attack and knocked the Shadow Vampire back with a leaping spin kick. Lucifer then leaped to the side his opponent's attack and he then brought his sword out. Lucifer dodged another attack and slashed the Shadow Vampire's head off. He then impaled the headless Vampire in the heart and it dissolved into nothingness.

The other one that had stood by silently and watched then disappeared in a flash of shadows. Nightwing smirked and they then looked up at the floating fortress above them. The two warriors leaped into the air and moments later landed on the courtyard of the floating fortress.

Strangely there was nobody around which was strange, they should have been some enemies around. They began walking across the courtyard until an explosion in a far tower completely rocked the fortress. The two fighters spun around as a body dropped from the sky coming from the tower. The body hit the ground and it was revealed as Voga who was completely out cold.

A familiar figure covered in shadows landed next to her body and both of them recognized him immediately. It was the Vampire God who had seemingly thrashed Voga, the goddess of chaos. The Vampire God picked her up by the throat and prepared to deal the fatal blow that would kill her.

"Hey you, I hope you didn't forget about us!" Nightwing snarled and the Vampire God gave them a quick glance. He tossed her body aside as it bounced across the courtyard and she fell over the side of the floating fortress.

"Hm, First Sign. Last time it was you and Raven, this time it is you two," the Vampire God stated.

"We're here to end your reign and we won't die until you die as well," Nightwing spat.

"If you believe you can take me on then be my guest," the Vampire God shot back at Nightwing. The two warriors got into their fighting stances but the Vampire God only cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Not here, if you wish to fight me then follow me," the Vampire God said. He spread a large pair of wings that were blacker than the abyss itself and shot up into the sky. The two warriors spread their own wings and quickly flew after him. It seemed he was flying towards the crimson blood moon and they instantly knew the destination of their final battleground. The mechanical tower that was designed to end all life in this universe and all other dimensions.

The Vampire God was easily faster than Nightwing and Lucifer, but they knew where he was heading. The Vampire God landed on the rough rocky landscape of the now crimson moon which seemed to be constructed of unholy spells. The Vampire God turned around and watched the two warriors who land several feet before him. They took their fighting stances and the god smirked.

"This is where it will all end, the only way to stop the tower is to kill me," the Vampire God stated and crossed his arms over his chest. That put a dent in the two warriors' plans since the Vampire God was easily stronger than both of them. They shot forward with a barrage of punches and kicks but the Vampire God blocked them all.

He smashed his fist into Lucifer's face and sent him bouncing across the rocky landscape of the moon. The Vampire God took a leaping spin kick across the face but the Vampire God didn't even blink. He did a roundhouse kick that sent Nightwing crashing into a large boulder.

"Pathetic, I expected better of the two strongest of the forces of light," the Vampire God stated with a bored tone. The boulder that Nightwing had been sent crashing into exploded outward to reveal him. Lucifer climbed to his feet and the two fighters began circling the Vampire God. Nightwing attacked with a demon spin kick but the Vampire God grabbed his leg and flung him into Lucifer. The two fell to the floor and the Vampire God approached them.

The Vampire God picked Nightwing up by the throat and smashed his fist into Nightwing's face. He collapsed to the ground and the Vampire God kicked Lucifer in the face whilst he was still trying to get to his feet. The Vampire God kicked him in the ribs and Lucifer's ribs broke.

Nightwing climbed to his feet and shot an energy ball at the Vampire God. He spun around and the energy ball hit him straight in the face. After the smoke cleared the Vampire God hadn't even been singed by the attack. The Vampire God moved with speed that Nightwing couldn't even see. Barely a moment later The Vampire God was right in front of him.

A thrust punch sent Nightwing bouncing across the rocky landscape of the unholy moon they fought on. Lucifer climbed to his feet and he felt slightly shaky on his legs. Lucifer still remembered the last time he had fought this unstoppable beast. All the other elementals had been killed besides himself and two others. Lucifer opened his third eye and shot a beam of golden energy at the Vampire God.

He turned around and the golden energy beam hit him head on and explosion erupted. When the dust cleared the Vampire God hadn't even moved the slightest. Lucifer snarled and spread his bat like wings. They began to glow a golden colour and a massive beam of energy shot at the Vampire God.

The massive beam engulfed his body and a massive explosion shook the entire moon. Nightwing struggled to his feet and looked at the flames that shouldn't have even been able to live on this moon. These were mystical flames that didn't need heat or oxygen to keep them going. Nightwing then saw the Vampire God walking out of the flames as if nothing had even happened.

Nightwing unsteadily got to his feet and watched as Lucifer ran towards the Vampire God. The Vampire God grabbed the fist that was thrown at him and punched Lucifer in the ribs. The sounds of bones snapping could be heard and the Vampire God the flung Lucifer to the rocky ground.

Nightwing ran towards the Vampire God and did a triple kick combo. The kicks hit him but he didn't even blink from the attack. The Vampire God punched Nightwing across the face and Nightwing took a step back. He was suddenly seeing double and the Vampire God was smirking cockily at him. Nightwing swung a punch at him but the punch didn't even make him blink.

The Vampire God grabbed Nightwing by the throat and lifted him off his feet with tremendous ease. The Vampire God threw him lightly into the air and then kicked him in the side of his robs. Nightwing crashed into a nearby boulder. Lucifer was still struggling to get to his feet and the Vampire God smirked.

The Vampire God strode forward and pulled Lucifer up by the hair and then head butted Lucifer in the face. Lucifer shot a golden beam at the Vampire God and it exploded in his face. When the dust faded away it was clear that anything Lucifer threw at the Vampire God wouldn't work.

"Ha, you see the power of you two combined wouldn't even be enough to scratch me…fool!" the Vampire God stated. An energy ball hit the Vampire God in the back and he turned around to face Nightwing. It was clear that he was exhausted and the Vampire God sneered at the sight before him. He tossed Lucifer into a nearby boulder and drew out his sword.

Nightwing drew out his sword and crimson flames burst from the sword.

"Hm interesting sword. It will make a fine trophy when I kill you," the Vampire God hissed. Nightwing did a triple threat slash, but the Vampire God blocked the attack. He countered with a spinning demon slash but Nightwing blocked it. The Vampire followed that up with several spinning slashes with his sword.

Nightwing leaned back and managed to evade those attacks. He did an overhead slash and the Vampire God ducked beneath it. He then slashed Nightwing across the stomach and he took a few steps back. The gash across Nightwing's stomach then quickly closed up and healed.

He did a spinning slash, but the Vampire God blocked it and did a mid body slash. Nightwing did a back flip and dodged the attack. He blocked a thrust slash from the Vampire God and saw Lucifer climbing to his feet. Nightwing did a spinning body slash and the attack made the Vampire God step back. Lucifer brought his sword out and did an overhead slash.

The Vampire blocked the attack without even turning around to face him. Nightwing shot forward and then put the sword straight through the Vampire God's heart. The Vampire God brought his knee up and smashed it into Nightwing's stomach. He fell back and landed on the floor several feet away.

The Vampire God then spun around and blocked a spinning slash from Lucifer. He then punched Lucifer across the face and sent Lucifer bouncing across the crimson landscape of the moon. The Vampire God pulled Nightwing's sword from his chest and the wound instantly healed up. He spun around and saw the Tower of Destruction powering up to bring an end to all life.

"Yes! This is it, this is the end of all existence!" the Vampire God roared into space. The moon began to shake from the power being generated by the death machine. Nightwing climbed to his feet and saw the Vampire God floating across to the tower.

"No! You can't do this!" Nightwing roared at the shadowed figure. Nightwing picked his sword up from the ground and looked at Lucifer's out cold body about twenty feet away.

"It's too late, First Sign! This is destiny!" the Vampire God roared and spread his arms wide. Nightwing could sense the fleet nearby but knew they would never make it.

"Stop this! You've got to stop…Stop!" Nightwing roared and the Vampire God let out a maniacal laugh.

"I'm taking everyone's lives, First Sign," the Vampire God stated with an emotionless tone. Lightning flashed across the moon and a force field then was then erected across the planet of Earth. The energy coming from the thing was huge and then a bean shot out and hit the Vampire God. An energy field shot out and surrounded the Vampire God and energy began to be channelled back and forth.

"Yes, only moments from now all existence will end and I will recreate it in my image," the Vampire God murmured.

"Noooo! Don't do this, there has to be something you want other than this!" Nightwing snarled. The shadowy figure of the Vampire God looked down at him.

"To see it all end, the pain and suffering of life…the torment it brings," the Vampire God stated with an emotionless tone.

"Life is not just about pain and suffering…there is happiness and love in life as well," Nightwing shot back.

"Maybe so, but the bad heavily outweighs the good," the Vampire God said. Nightwing put his sword away and began to focus his energy as high as it would go.

"Mortals, why were they the dominant species when they steadily walked towards their self-destruction?" the Vampire God asked. Nightwing shot a massive ball of energy at the Vampire God and his dead black eyes widened. He brought out his sword and deflected it back at Nightwing. He instantly brought his sword out and deflected the energy ball towards the base of the Tower of Destruction.

"Noooo!" the Vampire God roared as the explosion rocked the tower. The energy waved and explosions began to erupt all over the tower. The energy faded away and the Vampire God roared in fury. A blinding light engulfed his body and Nightwing ran to Lucifer. He picked him up and watched the light destroy the Vampire God's body. The searing light began to slowly overcome the moon destroying anything that the light touched. Nightwing spread his wings and quickly fled from the moon moments before it was destroyed. The light began to spread and destroyed the nearby fleet in a mere moment. The light disappeared and Nightwing put up an energy field around him and the out cold elemental he was holding. They entered the atmosphere moments later and shot towards the floating fortress which held damage in some areas. Nightwing landed in the courtyard and noticed that all the Shadow Vampires had disappeared.

The Demons had disappeared as well and that probably meant Voga had as well. Nightwing looked over the edge where she had fallen but there was no sign of her body at all. She had disappeared but below him where his friends. They were all save but Alex seemed to be wounded.

Nightwing noticed that Lucifer had woken up but was having trouble getting up. Nightwing walked over to him and helped him to his feet. Lucifer put his arm over his shoulder and Nightwing walked to the edge.

"Uh, you know, I think we kinda deserve a vacation from all this," Lucifer mumbled.

"I hear ya man, but now all we need to do is get back to our own time," Nightwing added on.

They floated down to the others and Nightwing landed softly on his feet. Lucifer dropped his arm from Nightwing's shoulder and dropped to the floor. Even though it didn't show, Nightwing was having trouble keeping his footing steady. Raven ran over to him and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

A flash of pain then coursed through his body and he inwardly winced in pain. That fight against the Vampire God had done more damage than he realized. A portal then opened and they spun around and saw a demon through the portal.

"Well, looks like this is where we part, good luck to you all," Alex stated.

"Yeah, thanks. But Raven, who's that over there?" Nightwing asked.

"That's Zereul, he's the one that brought me here," Raven answered with a small amount of disgust in her face. Nightwing nodded and the others began to walk through the portal one by one. Shillian and the others didn't budge since they didn't belong in this time. Virgil held a look of envy and Vladimus looked sneered at them. Shillian had a calm expression and Alex was unsure.

"Nightwing wait a minute…I have something for you," Alex stated. He pulled out a golden amulet and handed it to Nightwing. He then sensed all the energy that Alex had left him instantly.

"I'm sure you need this more than I do and maybe it'll stop all this from happening," Alex stated. Nightwing looked down at the golden amulet in his hands and then put it around his neck. Nightwing then felt a surge of energy flow through him and he nodded at Alex. They began walking away and Nightwing turned to face the portal. He walked through it and found himself back in the fortress of Voga. Unseen by all the others Voga snuck up to the portal and a smirk crossed her face. She then walked through the portal and emerged behind Nightwing. He turned around and saw the goddess of chaos before him.

"Guys! Get out of here now!" Nightwing roared. The others nodded and ran to leave the Nightwing to face Voga alone.

"This will decide it all Nightwing," Voga stated.

"Very well, but this time you won't beat me like before," Nightwing stated and got into his fighting stance.

"Oh I know, I saw the amulet that Alex handed to you," Voga added on with a leering grin.

"Hm, what do you know about this amulet?" Nightwing asked with a hint of curiosity.

"That thing is the "Amulet of Light" an item which grants the wearer great and holy power," Voga stated with a amused smirk.

"Hm, sounds good, but that means there must be an "Amulet of Darkness," Nightwing stated.

"Ah, you catch on quick. Of course that item grants even greater power, but it is evil and unholy," Voga explained with an evil glint in her eye.

"Where is the "Amulet of Darkness" anyway?" Nightwing asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Even I don't know that, Sigorath wanted to keep the amulets separate for if they combined the wearer would be invincible," Voga explained. Nightwing smirked as he realized there was a lot he didn't know. Voga took her fighting stance and Nightwing did the same. They began circling each other looking for a weakness in their defence. Of course at their levels of power they found none. Nightwing shot forward with a triple kick combo, but Voga dodged the attack. Nightwing followed that up with two leaping spin kicks, but Voga ducked below those attacks.

Voga did a double kick combo, but Nightwing blocked that and countered with a spinning roundhouse kick. Voga ducked underneath it and swept her feet out. Nightwing flipped out of the way and shot a golden ball of energy at her. Voga flipped out of the way and shot a silver beam of energy at Nightwing.

Nightwing leaned back and the beam shot over his head missing him by centimetres. Nightwing shot up and then dodged a few punches from Voga. She then did a spinning backhand fist, but Nightwing caught the fist. He flung her to the floor and Nightwing took a step back. Voga flipped to her feet and she did a spinning demon kick which caught Nightwing across the face. He took a step back and then did a thrust punch, but Voga blocked it. Nightwing followed that up with a drop kick which knocked Voga back. Nightwing followed that up with a spinning axel kick and hit Voga across the face. She dodged the next attack and punched him in the ribs.

Nightwing took a step back and Voga did a spinning somersault kick. It hit Nightwing across the face and he fell to the floor. Nightwing flipped to his feet and dodged a few kicks that Voga sent his way. Nightwing grabbed her leg in the next kick and forced her down to the floor. Voga then used her other foot to kick Nightwing across the face and he took a step back.

Voga got to her feet and Nightwing did a double lifts kick that knocked her back. He then followed that up with a couple spin kick which caught her across the face. Voga took a step back and then stepped forward with a thrust punch. The punch knocked Nightwing into a nearby wall.

Nightwing then shot forward with a leaping side kick that caught Voga across the face. She went flying and crashed into a nearby wall. Voga then burst out of the rubble and moved forward with inhuman speed. She threw several punches at Nightwing, but he dodged them all.

Nightwing punched her across the face and then followed that up with a convict kick that knocked her back. Nightwing then did a spin kick, but Voga blocked it and did a high time kick which connected with his chin. He left the ground slightly and Voga followed it up with a kick to the stomach that sent him flying. He crashed into a marble pillar and fell to the stone ground.

Voga walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat and lifted up into the air. She raised her hand and a silver ball of energy began to grow. Nightwing's eyes flashed open and he raised his hand and a golden energy ball emerged. The balls grew and then began to push against each other.

The energy balls then exploded and sent both fighters flying in opposite directions. Nightwing got to his feet first and jumped through the air at Voga's body. She then rolled out of the way and his feet smashed the marble ground the stood on. Voga flipped to her feet and then turned to face Nightwing. She rushed forward with a double flying kick, but Nightwing rolled out of the way.

Nightwing spun around to face Voga and then did a spinning axel kick. It hit her across the face and lightning erupted from his foot. The burn marks across her face healed up and she smirked at Nightwing. She did a spinning flip kick, but he kicked her whilst in midair and sent her crashing to the floor.

Voga climbed to her feet and did a leaping spin kick, but Nightwing ducked underneath it and did an uppercut that connected with her chin lifting her into the air. He then followed that up with two bone crushing punches and a powerful kick. Voga collapsed to the floor and shakily got to her feet. Nightwing then did a leaping double air kick and upon contact lightning erupted. It knocked Voga to the floor and Nightwing walked up to her.

"So the pact is completed and I shall now take my leave," Voga mumbled.

"Take you leave? What do you mean? Usually the villains stick around," Nightwing added on.

"True, but if I won this fight I would bring the world to a dark era. But since you won, I'll take my leave," Voga stated with an emotionless tone.

"I just hope you won't be making any surprise appearances in the near future," he said with a calm tone.

"Hm, maybe I shall, but I don't think so…goodbye," Voga said and she disappeared in a flash of silver energy. The fortress began to crumble and Nightwing them teleported outside in the city. He turned around and watched as the fortress disappeared into the shadows. Nightwing then teleported to the Titans facility. He walked inside and saw all the others in the commons room. He just wondered how long until they would be killed off one by one by those monsters.

He then teleported to the medical bay and opened the freezer then brought out a blood pack. Nightwing sank his fangs into the blood pack and drained the blood pack barely moments later. Nightwing then teleported to his room and took of his battle torn jacket and shirt. He lay down on the bed and began to wonder about what Voga was talking about earlier on.

He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep. This time the sleep wouldn't be one of those peaceful ones.

**(Dreamscape)**

Hellfire fell from the sky and flashes of destruction filled his mind. Shadow Vampire's were picking his friends off one by one. Then a flash of dead black eyes that Nightwing had come to know all to well. A rustle of black feathers and blood red eyes. A sinister laugh that echoed for an eternity.

An explosion that sent ripples throughout all of time and a familiar figure with black feathered wings. He carried a sword, but his face was hidden but horns could be seen on his head. Devil armies marching across the land against a large army of Shadow Vampires. A voice that would break the will of any man spoke.

"The Devil Pact is complete and now future is set," the voice spoke. Blood red eyes and black wings ran through Nightwing's vision again and devils rained down from the sky. The entire planet breaking apart from an unmatched power. Angels clashed with Devil's in a mighty war that would last for thousands of years. Vladimus standing tall and proud with a demon army standing by his side. A demonic figure that was not meant to be.

"Soon my plans will bare fruit and I will be the only one left," Vladimus spoke. A thousand screams of pain and Virgil standing besides Vladimus with Shillian before them on his knees. A scream of betrayal and a flash of light. A lightning storm bringing forward the hidden demonic figure from that of a familiar presence.

It disappeared before Nightwing could find out who it was though. White wings clashed with black wings and two souls merged to become one. Then the flash of an X and gothic Skull. A deep voice and a black amulet swung in the darkness.

"Not bad, kid," a familiar voice stated. The gold and black amulet merging into one and then a wave of deadly energy. A landscape of hell and a shadowed figure clashing blades with Nightwing. An earthquake and the shadowed figure falling down a hellish waterfall with Nightwing reaching out to him.

"Soon all that was once was shall be no more!" A deep inhuman voice roared.

**(End Dreamscape)**

Nightwing burst from his sleep covered in nervous sweat and was breathing deeply. He got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He looked in his mirror and saying he looked like 'death warmed over' was an understatement. Nightwing forced the images away and wiped away that layer of sweat. Nightwing covered his face with his hands and leaned against the wall.

"Devil's Pact, I guess this means that this is the beginning of the end, then," Nightwing murmured.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: A Brother's Blood**

**Author's Notes:** Well this is the longest Chapter to Date, hope you enjoyed it and I think I'll make the next chapter just a wee bit shorter. Over fourteen thousand words…oh boy, well the Omake Competition is still on and will not end until at least five people send one in. hope you lot enjoyed the chapter and wonder if you caught the small clues on who will be making an appearance in the next chapter?


	21. A Brother's Blood

**A Brother's Blood**

A black slim muscled figure emerged from the shadows at the entrance of an unknown temple. The clothes were completely black besides a crimson X across it. The temple before the shadowed figure was made of black marble and had faded from hundreds of thousands of years of weather corrosion.

"Ah, I've found it at last finally all this time searching has paid off," the shadowed figure said.

He entered through the main entrance of the temple and looked around. No wonder nobody had found it after so many millennia. It had been very hard to find, since it was hidden in a deep canyon crevice. The shadowed figure walked down the hall towards the only doorway in the area.

When he reached the corridor he cautiously looked down, but it was completely empty. He walked down it, but only after the first few steps did he hear the wind shifting abnormally. The figure rolled forward as a curved blade shot out of the wall barely moments later.

Spikes shot out of the floor and the figure ran forward as fast as humanly possible. The spikes were merely feet behind him. Arrows shot out of the walls and the figure leaped into the air twisting his body to avoid the arrows. Whoever had hidden this artefact wanted it to stay hidden…forever. This artefact of the gods would be his ticket to being more than he currently was.

A spike shot out of the wall and the figure barely managed to avoid it with a back flip. The figure turned around a corner and ran forward as the floor began to rumble. It sounded like thunder but felt like hundreds of people running for the hills. He turned around and saw a boulder come down from the ceiling.

The figure began sprinting as fast as his feet would take him and the boulder slowly gained on him. The floor opened up beneath him and he fell into the pit. The figure brought a gun and it shot out a grappling hook. It connected with the rocky walls and his descent immediately stopped. He swung forward as the boulder dropped down moments later and crashed harmlessly to the floor.

The floor itself was jagged and rocky and could kill a human easily if one fell. The idea of that made him cautious as he flipped towards the ground. He landed on the remainder of the boulder and looked to the centre of the room. There right in the dead centre on a flat, circular rock bed a black medallion lay.

He leaped into the air and landed several feet before it and watched as the black gold glinted in the small amount of light. It was enchanting and he felt it beckon him to its call as if asking to be freed. This amulet of the gods was just abandoned by fools who couldn't imagine what they could use it for. Instead they locked it away in fear of the power it held, the power to change the world.

According to legends back in ancient Europe and another nearly fifty thousand years ago it held endless power. Its only limit was that of who wore it and how much potential the wearer of the amulet held. They said that the amulet once destroyed an entire city in an instant…the city was called Atlantis.

What remained of the city sank to the bottom of the ocean never to be found again. He picked the amulet up and put it around his neck. Already he could feel the power flowing through his body at an awesome rate. Black flames erupted from his body and shockwaves of power rang out. The temple began to collapse as the power unleashed could not be contained.

In a flash of black flames he disappeared as the temple dropped down on itself barely moments later.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing lay in his bed sleeping, but it was not a peaceful sleep. The visions of this deadly prophecy were becoming more frequent. He lay in his bed shaking with a thin layer of sweat covering his bare torso. Despite the sweat his skin was as cold as ice…freezing to the touch.

In his mind these destructive images made everything so hopeless. The first was a temple in the middle of a desert and a shockwave of power. Vladimus glowing a crimson color as demonic characteristics grew from his skin. Shillian laughing as his power grew to new heights. The sky thundered and a black rose fell to the ground with a black feather along with it.

Dead black eyes clashed with monstrous green eyes. A flash of silver hair and a shapely figure yet held deadly power. A scream that sounded so familiar as if they had heard it before, but never at this calibre. A monstrous roar sounded out and a shadowed figure stepped out of the light. Fires burned and the sky thundered and heavens roared as life began to fade away.

"It was inevitable…," Shillian's voice rang out.

"Destiny is set in stone by the decisions you make not by the decisions made for you," Virgil's voice rang out.

"The hour draws ever closer to the ascension," Vladimus called out. Images of shadowed creatures swarming the planet clouded his mind. Hellfire fell from the sky burning anything in its path. Devil and angel thought each other bringing much of existence sent to nothingness. An inhuman roar and armies of demons swept across the land being led by a single familiar figure.

Vladimus, with demon armies at his disposal clashed with a smaller group. Lesser in number, but more powerful that any demon. It looked like a final clash between these great forces. None of them were recognizable, because they were all shadowed, all shadowed besides Shillian. He seemed to sparkle with energy that he never seemed to have possessed before.

A pair of eyes glowing a brilliant white color and screams of billions upon billions of voices. Then an instant later everything was gone, all the realms and existence had been destroyed in a single flash. A monstrous laughter echoed throughout the endless blackness of nothingness. A power that seemed to be able to bend reality to it's very whim.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing shot out of his sleep with a thin layer of sweat covering his torso. The visions, they were getting worse. They had changed, no longer did they predict the time of the Vampire God's rule, but an era of chaos much worse. Something had changed and it had started with the appearance of Voga.

The silver haired goddess of chaos that seemed to have disappeared of the face of the earth. Most of the villains had been inactive recently; even Slade seemed to have vanished without a trace. That made it all the more worrisome as he was usually planning something big when he laid low. Shillian and the others were laying low as well for the past two weeks.

The others seemed to have relaxed slightly in this time of peace, but Nightwing felt that it was only the calm before the storm. Bloodlust had disappeared after the fight before Voga showed up, but he definitely hadn't rejoined Shillian and the others. There had been reports of him sighted in Siberia.

Nightwing climbed out of his bed and groggily stumbled into his private bathroom. His thirst was screaming at him, but that could wait for later. At the moment he felt like shit and needed aspirin. Nightwing guessed that even hybrids such as himself could get headaches. He opened the cupboard next to him and grabbed a small bottle of aspirin. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the Amulet of Light pulse once with golden energy.

"The world's coming to it's end and yet we stand around and do nothing," Nightwing muttered. There wasn't much they could really do except for playing defensive, since they had no idea where Shillian and the others were hiding. Even Raven couldn't get a lock on their minds, it seemed as though they had vanished off the face of the earth itself. Raven had sensed something dark and foreboding last time she tried, though. Something powerful and just as powerful as Nightwing himself.

"Whatever's coming, I won't let it harm the others," Nightwing murmured. He popped in two aspirin pills and took a quick gulp of water to swallow the pills down his throat. Nightwing then looked down at his jagged scar that ran across his torso and painful memories of his childhood flowed through his mind. Living with his uncle…Slade was something beyond pain. It was training until he was half dead and then healed so he could be forced to go at it again.

That training pushed to his limits and beyond, yet Slade kept up the training until he could no longer move. It was a painful reminder of the time Slade had thrown him off the cliff. Still he survived, even if he could not remember what happened when he had finally landed on the jagged rocks and dirt. He remembered every cut, gash and bruise from that fall, but could not remember how he had survived the landing.

Was it repressed memories or did someone find him half dead and dying on the jagged rocks. Had someone found his bloody and mangled body and nursed him to health or something else?

Nightwing walked out of the bathroom and put on a black button up shirt and a pair of black trousers. He grabbed his sunglasses and pulled them over his eyes. He walked out of his room into an empty corridor, but he could hear voices echoing throughout the building. He felt several presences on the roof and others in the common room. Nightwing teleported to the medical bay and walked up to the nearest freezer. He then saw words labelled onto the freezer. They stated "Leo's Stash Mitts Off!"

Nightwing smirked and opened the freezer and saw another label stating "This Means You Nightwing!" He cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he could be as bad as Marcus. Nightwing opened the metal second door that Leo had built into it and immediately regretted it. Because now a boxing glove was firmly embedded rather painfully between his legs. Nightwing's eyes watered and stepped away from the boxing glove. Despite being the most powerful being on the planet that still hurt like hell. Nightwing then spotted another note on the punching bag and it stated "Don't Say I Didn't warned you!" He grumbled and quickly got a blood pack.

He quickly drained the contents of the bad and decided to see who was in the common room. He teleported into the room and Beastboy practically jumped out of his skin and let out a high pitched squeal you expected from a seven year old.

**(Scene Change)**

"Okay girl's, it's time to vote!" Terra stated.

Hawkgirl and Raven cocked an eyebrow and laid back along with the others. All the female members of the team were on the roof in swimsuits. They were sunbathing on deckchairs next to the pool they had built on the roof. A nice sized one with plenty of swimming space.

"On who's the hottest guy on the team?" Terra called out. Raven rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Terra, what's the point we're obviously gonna vote for the one we're with or interested in," Raven pointed out. Terra rolled her eyes and took of her sunglasses.

"Ah yes, but we're only allowed to vote for the hottest in our opinion, not who we're with," Terra explained. Raven silently let the blonde girl have her way and the others quickly agreed. Maybe now they would finally know who the best guy out of the lot is.

"Okay, the candidates are currently Nightwing, Leo, Marcus, Speedy, Lucifer, Alex and Beastboy," Terra announced to the rest. Raven rolled her eyes as Terra picked out the hottest guys out the ones living in the facility. There was this strange reason that all immortal beings such as vampire's, werewolves, angels and such are always good looking. Even the villains were good looking as well and it was probably an unwritten law.

All immortals seemed to be flawless in the looks department and Nightwing of course was no exception. Raven sometimes wondered if those were the reasons that Leo had turned Nightwing or was it some other sign. A sign that hid itself from all those who laid eyes upon him.

Was he in someway different that any other living creature upon this planet? Either way it no longer mattered, but the votes soon came running in. The top four turned out to be Nightwing, Lucifer, Marcus and Leo. Not surprisingly Beastboy came in last place for several obvious reasons. He's scrawny, a geek, completely brain dead and of course he was embarrassing to be around.

Now the final votes on who were the best would begin and then after that the girls decided they would work on their tan.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing lay back on the sofa watching the news channels as reports came in that the army was winning the war against the Zombie threat. Of course the Zombies could never truly be wiped out as they hid in the sewers. Zombies could stay hidden down there for centuries if they wanted.

It seemed that Leo and Marcus were enjoying their arm wrestle. They had been at it for ten whole minutes and still neither of them had been able to win. Alex and Lucifer were watching with amused grins alongside Nightwing.

"Damn, I guess this is what it's like to arm wrestle an immortal," Alex stated.

"Yeah, pointless and a major waste of time," Lucifer added on. Alex smirked as Leo beginning to struggle. Nightwing then noticed that Marcus was increasing his strength by tapping partially into his wolf form.

"Hey Marcus, no cheating! Otherwise you'll have to arm wrestle me," Nightwing stated with a wide grin. Marcus rolled his eyes and his strength went down to normal. Leo had an annoyed expression on his face and pushed more strength into the effort. Marcus's arm began to fall back slightly, but he quickly pushed forward again.

"They'll be at this forever at this rate won't they," Alex said with a cocked eyebrow. The alarm began to go off and Cyborg and BB rushed into the room. Cyborg got on the computer and began to furiously type away. Nightwing walked up behind Cyborg and looked at the computer screen.

"Who is it?" Nightwing asked with a thoughtful expression.

"It doesn't say, but the location is the military facility outside of town and whoever it is, is causing some real havoc," Cyborg explained.

"I'll go ahead. Leo, go get the girls and then get everyone together." Nightwing called out. Leo flashed him a thumbs up and headed for the roof where the girl's were. Nightwing disappeared in a flash of energy leaving the others behind.

**(Scene Change)**

The girls were lying back on the sun beds when Leo burst onto the roof. He ran forward and slipped on the slippery floor and landed head first on the hard floor.

"You're a real klutz, you know that, right?" Raven stated with a cocked eyebrow. Leo then noticed the attire she was wearing, a black two piece bikini.

"Maybe, but the view's nice, though," Leo said as Raven loomed over him.

"You pervert!" Raven screamed and kicked him hard across the face.

"It hurt, but the view was definitely worth it." Leo said with a wide grin. He then noticed the rest of the female team members looking at him with similar attire on.

"Oh my god, I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Leo cried out.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing walked through the deserted corridors of the military facility where he had first been transformed. Who would attack this base? There was nothing of value here according to their sources. Maybe Slade too draw him out… No, Slade never made things that obvious.

It had to be someone new on the block, but who could it be? Maybe Shillian or one of the others, but still it didn't fit, this definitely wasn't there style. They weren't petty criminals, just a bunch of revolutionists. Nightwing heard something behind him and spun around to face whoever it was. He was met with nothing, but an empty corridor and no sign that anyone had been there.

A blast of black energy collided into his side and sent him crashing through the ceiling. Nightwing fell to the floor and climbed to his feet. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

A shadow crept out of the floor and Nightwing got into his fighting stance. The shadowy cloud floated towards him and Nightwing swung a fist at it, but the cloud moved out of the way. A fist formed out of thin air and punched Nightwing across the chin. He crashed through the ceiling and fell to the floor.

Nightwing climbed to his feet and noticed he was on the roof… where Leo had first showed himself to Nightwing. It had started raining and the sky was no longer clear like it had been.

Strangely the sky had cleared and the blood moon was shining brightly. The shadow crawled out of the hole in the floor and stopped at the edge of the roof. Nightwing watched as it slowly built up into a human figure. His face was covered by a robe that fell over his body.

"So we meet again, how long ago was it since we last met without the masks?" the figure stated.

"What are you talking about…Who are you?" Nightwing asked and got into a defensive stance. The robed figure turned to face him but his face was shadowed by the hood that shadowed half his face.

"Me, I'm your other half, the dark side, you're the light while I am the dark," the robed figure stated calmly.

"Kind of vague, want to explain a little more?" Nightwing asked with a cocked eyebrow.

The robed figure shot a black ball of energy at Nightwing, but he spun out of the way moments before it hit him. He landed gracefully on his feet and turned to face the robed figure, but he had disappeared. Nightwing felt something behind him, spun around and shot a golden energy ball. The robed figure raised a black energy field and the energy ball was harmlessly absorbed.

The robed figure shot forward with a burst of energy and threw several punches at Nightwing. Nightwing blocked them and countered with his own punches. The robed figure dodged the attacks and stepped back.

"Your skills have improved, but how much so?" the robed figure asked himself. Nightwing shot forward and did a leaping spin kick, but the robed figure ducked below the attack and stepped back. Nightwing did a thrust kick followed by a double kick combo, but his opponent blocked them. The robed figure countered with a thrust punch and it connected with Nightwing's torso pushing him back a few steps.

"You've definitely improved. But so have I," the robed figure stated with an emotionless tone.

"Who are you!" Nightwing demanded and brought out his large demonic shaped sword.

"I guess you really want to know…very well no look into your other side," the robed figure stated and brought down his hood.

"Bloodlust! ...No you're not?" Nightwing stated with a shocked tone. Whoever it was looked exactly like him besides the hair and scars, even the eyes were the same.

"You look like me but… how?" Nightwing stammered as the person before him smirked cockily.

"Oh let's say you knew my former identity as well," the look alike stated with an unnervingly calm voice.

"Former identity?" Nightwing said.

"You used to know me as Red X," he answered with a smirk. Nightwing jumped into his fighting stance and Red X only smirked and waved his hand lazily at the city.

"Look at it, why is it worth fighting for? What is so great about those hunks of metal and waste?" Red X asked. Nightwing looked at the city that was merely a shadow of its former self.

"I'm no longer fighting for Jump city, it's a lost cause…I'm fighting for the world," Nightwing stated.

"Oh, the world. Well, even that is a lost cause, only two billion people remain on this planet and five billion dead," Red X explained.

"True, but as long as humans exist they can rebuild," Nightwing shot back. He and Red X watched each other as they drew their swords. Red X a Samurai sword and Nightwing his sword which held the essence of Krylon.

"Why do you look like me?" Nightwing asked with a scowl upon his face.

"Maybe one day you'll find out, but I'll keep that secret for now," Red X replied.

"Fine, but I will find the answers that I seek," Nightwing stated and brought his sword into a defensive position. Red X did the same and Nightwing stepped forward with a triple threat combo. Red X blocked the attack and countered with a spinning double slash, but Nightwing stepped out of the way of the attack. He did a low sweep with the sword, but Red X jumped back and Nightwing slashed nothing but air. Nightwing followed that up with an overheard strike, but Red X blocked that with ease. Crimson flames burst forth from his sword and Red X rolled his eyes.

Red X swept his hand across his sword and black flames burst from the cold metal of the blade. Nightwing cocked an eyebrow in surprise as Red X smirked at the stunned counterpart before him.

Nightwing shot forward and the two flame empowered swords clashed and sparks flew across the room. The blade's moved rapidly as the rain came down harder. Nightwing's spiky hair fell down loose down to his shoulders just as Red X's did. They moved gracefully in the rain as water fell around them. The blade's collided and a small shockwave of energy shook the roof.

Nightwing flipped back and Red X launched a wave of black flames that burst forth from his sword. Nightwing rolled out of the way and Red X quickly went in for the attack. Nightwing blocked the attack with his own sword and countered with a couple of quick slashes.

Red X moved with inhuman speed and completely avoided the attack. Nightwing followed that up with a triple threat combo, but Red X blocked the attacks effortlessly. Nightwing did a spinning slash, but his opponent ducked underneath the attack. Red X did an upwards swing with the sword, but Nightwing leaned back and avoided the attack. Red X stepped back and smirked at Nightwing.

The two blades clashed once again and another shockwave of energy rocked the entire military facility. Nightwing could tell that Red X was holding back. He was acting more as if this was some friendly rivalry.

Nightwing rushed forward with an overhead slash and then felt a pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a large gash across his chest. Nightwing spun around and did a spinning slash that caught Red X across the back. He stumbled slightly and the gash closed up as did Nightwing's.

Nightwing leaped into the air and did a spinning slash, but Red X rolled out of the way of the attack. The blades clashed and cut through skin and blood splashed across the roof as the battle continued. Thunder echoed throughout the area and the rain poured down harder and harder. The two warriors stared at each other and once again went in for the attack and the blades clashed.

Nightwing blocked a thrust slash and countered with a triple kick combo which knocked Red X back. He smirked and a mixture of water and blood pooled around their feet. Nightwing ran forward with a slash, but Red X quickly blocked it. He quickly countered it with three quick slashes from his sword. All three made contact and Nightwing fell down to his knees.

The gashes closed and Nightwing struggled to climb to his feet. He leaped forward and Red X blocked yet another attack and sent a wave of black flames at Nightwing, which knocked him down.

Nightwing climbed to his feet and rushed forward. Red X blocked several strikes and hit Nightwing in the torso with the hilt of his sword knocking him back. Nightwing went flying backwards through the air and quickly brought out his two pistols and fired several shots. Red X spun his sword rapidly in front of his body and deflected the shots.

Nightwing stepped in and the sword's spun and clashed madly with inhuman speed. His sword suddenly went flying into the air and Nightwing felt a severe pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a samurai sword embedded deeply within his stomach.

"Looks like I'm the winner, Nightwing," Red X stated with a calm look on his face. Nightwing dropped to the floor and the shadowed figured of Red X loomed ominously over him.

"Who are you?" Nightwing spoke softly and Red X's face softened to one of calmness.

"That question's easy…I am your brother, nothing more," Red X answered. Nightwing's eyebrows rose in shook as the man who looked like him claimed to be a relative of his by blood. It was impossible though they were all dead; they had died in the circus fall at the hands of a madman.

"Impossible, they all died," Nightwing stated with a tone of rage within his voice.

"It's me, Michael. I survived the fall unlike the rest of our family," his brother stated with an unnervingly calm voice. It couldn't be, he had seen their bodies, but yet his own brother Mike was standing in front of him alive and well. No, not just his brother, but his twin, his identical twin who was supposed to have died.

"But how did you survive?" Nightwing asked with a tone of shock evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but when I fell something changed, I felt our entire family's history flow through my head," Michael answered. He looked down at his hands as black flames burst from his very palms.

"Our Family is as old as time itself and the horrifying secrets they hold you couldn't imagine," Michael stated. Nightwing looked down at the blood that pooled around his body and looked up at his twin brother.

"I guess that has what has led me to be a criminal. And now if you cannot defend yourself from a small battle as this you don't deserve the blood that flows through you," Michael went on. He raised the sword to strike the finishing blow, but Nightwing then went and picked up his fallen sword and blocked the attack. A swift kick from Michael sent Nightwing crashing to the ground. He climbed to his feet and Michael then rushed forward swung at Nightwing with the sword. Nightwing ducked underneath it and Michael then moved with incredible speed.

Nightwing felt the sword cut through his skin and He thrust his own sword forward impaling his brother. Michael brought his sword forward and once again impaled Nightwing with the samurai sword.

The two warriors stepped back and Nightwing could feel his energy running low. Michael wasn't showing a single sign of fatigue despite just being impaled straight through the torso. Nightwing watched as Michael turned around and looked out at the city before them.

"If you wish to know the answers to your questions, then follow me," Michael stated and black flames burst from his body. The flames took the form of a phoenix and it flew off into the distance. Nightwing focused his energy and felt his two feathered wings burst from his back. He leaped into the air and the large wings easily carried his weight in the air.

Nightwing flew after the flying black flames as fast as his wings could carry him. It was minutes later that the others walked up onto the roof and saw all the blood mixing in with the rain water on the floor.

"Holy fucking shit, what the hell happened here?" Alex spat out at the scene before them.

"What a colourful language you have," Lucifer said with a hint of sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. "

Please, what is the meaning of fucking?" Starfire asked with a innocent look upon her face.

"Er…well it means…Hey Cy, a little help here!" Alex called out. Cyborg looked at him and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Sorry man, you said the words you explain 'em to her," Cyborg answered. When he had turned his back Alex sent the half man, half machine a rude finger gesture. Beastboy snickered and Cyborg turned to the green boy with an irritated look on his face.

"And what are you finding so funny, ya grass stain?" Cyborg said with a big brother tone and loomed over Beastboy. Beastboy fidgeted under his gaze and quickly decided to vamoose. Marcus rolled his eyes and Leo smirked at the sight they both saw.

"Come you two, we've got work to do stop lazing about," Lucifer stated. The Vampire and Werewolf elder's rolled their eyes and quickly got back to work. Leo quickly identified one of the blood types to be Nightwing's, but the other was so familiar, but so different.

**(Scene Change)**

"So it appears that Nightwing has a twin…how interesting," Shillian drawled out.

"Is there any way we can use this to our advantage?" Darkness asked. Shillian turned his gaze to one of the true sources of evil and leaned back.

"Hm, not at the moment, remember Red X does possess the Amulet of Darkness," Shillian reminded. Darkness let out a sigh and looked out of the window. It showed the entire city before them from a high vantage view point.

"Anyway, I wonder how long until the final sign shows up," Shillian stated. Darkness turned to face him and looked at the leader of the forces trying to bring back the Vampire God.

"Final sign. Hm, I guess the oceans' turning into blood was the other sign," Darkness said. Shillian nodded with a smirk evident on his face.

"Yes, and from what I've deciphered the final sign is a great earth shattering one indeed, I look forward to it," Shillian stated.

"What about the traitors Vladimus and Virgil, what of them?" Darkness asked.

"They'll be found and dealt with, Bloodlust is currently tracking them in Siberia, it will be soon," Shillian answered. Darkness sneered and turned back to the empty city that was once so vibrant of life and culture.

"Good thing Blackfire is still loyal, that makes things easier for us," Darkness added on.

"True, but the playing pieces are falling into place, it is only a matter of time," Shillian reminded his old partner and friend .Shillian got out of his throne and slowly approached the elemental of evil.

"Soon we will have a vast empire and nobody will be able to stop us," Shillian said. Darkness smirked and two robed Vampires stepped into the room calmly walking towards Shillian.

He turned around to face them and a look of annoyance spread across his face.

"Well, what's happening now?" Shillian asked with a cold tone. One of the robed Vampire's stepped forward and Shillian took a calm step towards the Vampire.

"It seems that Red X and Nightwing are heading towards the edge of the city," the robed Vampire explained. Shillian rolled his eyes and looked at Darkness with a hint of amusement.

"The Titans are currently at the military base examining a crime scene," the robed Vampire continued.

"Yes, go on," Shillian said and waited for the robed Vampire to finish his report.

"And Slade is currently in hiding outside the city in the temple ruins," the robed Vampire finished. Shillian felt a grin spread across his face and suddenly felt like cackling like a madman…even though he was one.

"Excellent, everything is going perfectly and soon we will strike…like a hurricane," Shillian drawled out. Laugher could be heard echoing from the tallest skyscraper in Jump City.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing landed in the forest outside Jump City, another area that held memories for the boy wonder. It was the area where Nightwing first started getting illusions of Slade whilst under the influence of that bacterium.

"So Richard, you decided to follow me after all, I can tell your energy is back to normal once again," Michael said. Nightwing couldn't see him and his voice echoed throughout the entire forest.

"Show yourself, Michael! What do you want!" Nightwing called out into the forest.

"I want many things, to unlock the true power of our bloodline, to become a god among men," Michael explained. Despite it being in the middle of the day it was getting dark, probably due to the fact that the impenetrable clouds were in the sky once again.

"I know all the secrets of the family bloodline and how to unlock them…too bad you don't," Michael called out throughout the forest.

"Secrets, unlocking them… What the hell are you talking about?" Nightwing spat out with irritation clear in his voice.

"When the time comes you shall know. But I just wonder if you can handle the truth," Michael answered. He walked seemingly out of thin air, as if he was the shadows.

"At first I thought I had survived that fall by a miracle, but I soon later learned the truth," Michael stated.

"What truth, you still refuse to answer my questions," Nightwing pointed out. Michael smirked at him and flashed him a quick grin. "

I think that we should quit the chitchat and start what I came here for," Michael said. He got into his fighting stance and black flames burst out of his fists. Nightwing cocked an eyebrow and Michael grinned cockily. Nightwing got into his fighting stance and crimson lightning burst from the skin of his fists.

"I guess Leo never mentioned it takes a special type of person to become immortal," Michael stated.

"No, I guess he forgot to mention that as well," Nightwing muttered and said a few choice words to Leo under his breath.

"What kind of blood is needed to become an immortal, then?" Nightwing asked.

"Something beyond a normal human, but some humans have a mutation that allows immortality…we didn't, though," Michael explained. Nightwing's frown deepened from thought and Michael held a placid look on his face.

"So what you're saying is that we shouldn't be able to have this power," Nightwing stated. Michael grinned and nodded slowly in confirmation.

"You see, our family is of a special bloodline and probably one of the rarest, I think I should start this story at the beginning," Michael stated. He took a deep breath and looked at his flaming hands.

**(Flashback)**

There was a war between Heaven and Hell, a secret war that started at the beginning of existence. It lasted thousands of years with no side able to claim victory. So they continued fighting and then the war started spilling into the mortal world. Humans as weak as they are should have died.

Only they fought back, billions of humans fought against thousands of mythical creatures. Soon they were forced into hiding, but there were rumours that they didn't win it alone.

Among them were creatures that could pass as humans as easily as Vampires or Werewolves, but far more powerful. They were called the "Light Warriors" an ancient race that held the very foundation of existence together. They could bend the world to how they saw fit and could do things no other creature could do. They could bend the fabrics to accomplish many things.

The Light Warriors fought against all those who would seek harm against the mortal world. The Light Warriors fought valiantly against thousands of evil creatures who entered the realm of mortals. It was a bloody battle with only three Light Warriors fight against over five hundred demons. The demons threw any attack they could think of at them. Yet the attacks hit nothing but air. They moved so fast that no demon could touch them and it was evident that the side of darkness would lose.

That was why in a last ditch effort to destroy the Light Warriors they created their opposites and equals.

They are the Shadow Men and they too looked human. They had the same abilities of the Light Warriors, yet they were completely twisted. They continued to grow in power and soon not even their creators could control them.

There was one Light Warrior and one Shadow Man. They stood before each other eyeing the other. In a battle like this there would be no clear victor as both were as powerful as each other.

The Shadow Man stepped forward and moved with unbelievable speed. The Light Warrior did a triple kick combo followed by a spin kick. The Shadow Warrior blocked the attacks and countered with a thrust punch. The Light Warrior ducked underneath it and swept his feet. Out. The Shadow Man spun through the air gracefully avoided the sweep with ease.

The two warriors brought out their swords and the blade's clashed with a speed that seemed unreal. These warriors were the same yet they were the opposite of each other in every aspect. It was then decided that these warriors were too dangerous too be kept alive and had to be gotten rid of.

The Devil God Sigorath sent the Shadow Men hurtling throughout time never to be seen again. The Light Warriors suffered a worse fate; they were tainted and slowly transformed into the very things they swore to destroy. No longer was the mortal world under the guardianship of these beings. The Devil God had changed them within a moment's notice.

Yet strangely Sigorath made a decree that no demonic force may enter the mortal world as he claimed he had plans for that realm. Sigorath then took human form and entered the human world for two years.

No devil or demon knew of his whereabouts and without his leadership they began to lose the war they fought so hard to maintain. Then one day out of the blue he reappeared and pushed the forces of light back. Then the God of all heavenly beings challenged Sigorath to a battle.

Sigorath accepted and all of existence shook as these two beings fought. Planets were destroyed and entire solar systems vanished as the two most powerful gods fought each other. Then one day the fighting just stopped and Sigorath vanished from the face of all existence and time. The God of Angels had died, but the God of Devil's…Sigorath had seemingly disappeared. Only maybe his essence still existed somewhere in the universe, but it all depended on when it chose to emerge.

**(End Flashback)**

Michael and Nightwing eyed each other down, but neither backed down. The story he had explained must have even been thousands of years before the Vampire Wars. Before the time the Vampire God was defeated by the elementals.

"So that story should give you a hint of why we can become immortals even though we shouldn't be able to," Michael stated. Nightwing's face deepened with thought, but the little history lesson that Michael had gone over was very vague. Nightwing and Michael got into their defensive stances with fists at the ready. Nightwing shot forward with a double thrust punch, but Michael quickly blocked the attack.

Nightwing followed that up with a spin kick, but Michael ducked underneath the attack and punched Nightwing in the gut. He stepped back and Michael sent a beam of black flames at Nightwing. He rolled out of the way and shot a beam of crimson lightning at Michael. Michael then raised a wall of black flames which absorbed Nightwing's lightning attack.

Michael shot forward and threw several lightning fast punches at Nightwing, but he rolled out of the way. Michael then shot forward with a leaping spin kick which caught Nightwing across the face.

Nightwing stepped back and then did a double roundhouse kick which Michael dodged with lightning speed. Michael then sent out a shockwave of black energy which knocked Nightwing to the ground. Nightwing flipped to his feet only to have his face meet a swift kick from Michael. Nightwing stepped back and Michael continued the attack with a spinning blade kick.

Nightwing dodged the attack and punched his brother across the face. Michael stepped back and Nightwing followed that up with a spinning axel kick which caught Michael across the face.

Nightwing followed that up with several punches, but Michael caught all the punches and punched him in the ribs. Michael then backhanded Nightwing across the face and he stumbled back slightly. He stepped back and quickly got into his defensive stance and stood before Michael. Michael released a shockwave of black energy that shook the entire forest and knocked Nightwing off his feet.

"Look at you, I'm superior to you in every way," Michael said and smirked. He reached within his shirt and pulled out a black metallic object. Nightwing quickly realized what it was that he held. It was the Amulet of Darkness which had been hidden for thousands of years. A power which was far greater than the Amulet of Light and both combined was rumoured to make you invincible.

"Yes, whilst you have the Amulet of Light I have the Amulet of Darkness," Michael stated.

Nightwing climbed to his feet and stood defiantly before his twin brother Michael. He smirked and brought out his sword that had once consumed his soul with utter evil and cruelty.

Michael brought out his samurai sword and watched Nightwing with cold eyes that matched his brother's in color, but not emotion. The two warriors stepped towards each other and both brought their sword's down in an overheard slash. Both grabbed their opponent's swords creating large gashes. The blood mixed and dripped to the floor and Michael's smirk turned into a triumphant look as Nightwing's confusion grew.

"Thank you dear brother, now I have all that I need to fulfil my goal," Michael stated.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked, but the moment those words left his mouth the ground began to shake. The two brothers stepped away from each other and the ground began to crack open. Nightwing watched as fire rose from the ground and the sounds of eternal pain and screams echoed throughout the forest.

"Finally I have unlocked the portal to hell!" Michael cried out.

"Hell…but why!" Nightwing cried out and Michael gave Nightwing a bored look as the rumbling continued.

"This will allow my quest to become a god to continue. But first I must enter the realm of hell," Michael stated. Nightwing got his sword into a defensive position and Michael flashed him a cocky grin. He quickly jumped through the portal to hell and Nightwing jumped in after him. The portal remained open as it would only close when those who opened it willed it to do so. Nightwing and Michael, the two brothers of good and evil, fell through the portal together. Nightwing struggled to catch up with Michael who was ahead of him, but he couldn't move any faster. It seemed that they could only move as fast as the portal allowed them to.

In a flash of bright light, Nightwing found himself face down in a pile of ash. He climbed to his feet and frantically wiped the ash from his face. He looked at his surroundings and found himself in a familiar scenery. It was the same landscape which he had travelled to, to find Raven. Despite it being in the company of Slade he doubted he could've done it without his help.

Strangely his brother…Michael was nowhere to be seen, but he was right behind him so where could he be? Nightwing could feel the demon side of him surging with power within this realm.

"Why would he come here of all places?" Nightwing asked himself. He wandered the hellish landscape and it was definitely a different area than the one he had traversed during Trigon's takeover. It was slightly more hellish and a lot rougher and the rocky landscapes and fire seemed to go on forever.

Nightwing felt a presence behind him and turned around to see a dozen or more so demons. They hissed at him and stood on four legs. They were slightly transparent and their blood seemed to be magma.

The lead demon shot a pillar of hellfire at Nightwing, but he leaped out of the way and felt something within him. It was powerful and definitely a new level of strength easily. He could tell that it was demonic in nature, but after that incident during the time portal he could control it. Nightwing let go of his restraints and incredible power now flowed throughout his body.

Demonic wings burst out of his back and his eyes turned completely crimson. Crimson lightning flowed over his body and his skin turned a grey tone. The hell beasts fired pillars of flames at Nightwing, but he stopped them with a mere thought. He sent the hellfire back at them only moments later.

The hellish beasts writhed and died in the flames and Nightwing smirked as he felt indestructible now. He quickly reminded himself that the moment he left Hell this power would leave him. Nightwing felt his demonic side whispering him something…was it a warning? He looked around the surrounding area, but saw nothing. But he sensed it.

He looked up and in the distance he spotted a castle and two glowing black eyes floating in thin air. The Vampire God…he was watching him, but strangely knew that the Vampire God would bring no harm to him…for now anyway.

"I see you want me to continue, do you? Very well, but your time will come soon, mark my words," Nightwing hissed. A monstrous laugh echoed throughout the entire realm of hell and Nightwing smirked.

"We will see, first sign, but our fight is not now. Go and find your sibling," The Vampire God roared. Nightwing smirked and continued down on the path as the two dead black spheres watched him leave.

**(Scene Change)**

Strangely Raven could no longer sense Nightwing's presence. Merely moments ago she could feel it pulsing strongly as they searched the forest. Now it vanished without a trace, but she could sense a strange energy within the forest. Raven was growing ever close to it and her demonic side was calling out.

Raven quickly pushed it aside as no good could come from listening to her darker half which knew no good. She walked into a small clearing and quickly noticed the flaming hole on the ground. Raven walked up to it and her hand hesitantly drew nearer to the portal to hell.

"I wouldn't go any nearer to that if I were you, Raven," a voice called out from above in the trees. Raven's head shot up and quickly spotted Lucifer calmly standing on a tree branch.

"Why, what is that?" Raven asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"That is the portal to my realm…otherwise known as hell," Lucifer answered. Raven quickly stepped away from it and Lucifer leaped off the tree landing on the ground gracefully.

"Which area? We all know there are many regions to hell," Raven stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm, this one leads to the main one where the ruler of hell resides. That used to be me, of course," Lucifer explained.

"So who would the new ruler of hell be, then?" Raven asked with a hint of apprehension in her voice. Lucifer looked at Raven with a emotionless look and let out a strained but loud sigh.

"That would be the Vampire God, who forced me from my throne," Lucifer answered and took a step towards the portal.

"You stay here and make sure the others are safe, they wouldn't stand a chance in hell," Lucifer stated.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm going with you, and so is Marcus," Leo's voice rang out. Lucifer spun round to see the Leo and Marcus standing before him.

"Fine, suit yourself. But nobody else is going…clear?" Lucifer asked.

"Crystal," Leo shot back with a cocky smirk. The three of them jumped in and several moments later they found themselves in a hellish wasteland.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…," Leo mumbled. Marcus shot a murderous glare at the Vampire Elder and muttered something under his breath. Lucifer rolled his eyes and the three walked in the direction of the where the castle where the Vampire God resided over the entire realm. They had a feeling that they would find Nightwing in that direction. Lucifer could feel his power soaring as he was in his home realm. He could feel the power flowing throughout his entire body.

It was electrifying, since when he had resided in the mortal realm his power had been cut down by a third. His body reverted back to its devil styled form and energy crackled around his body.

"Wow, looks like this place is doing some good," Leo murmured as he watch Lucifer pulse with energy.

"Yeah, but this realm is his home, so it isn't surprising he's at his strongest here," Marcus stated. Lucifer could feel the presence of thousands of other demons and devils throughout the entire realm. It was as if he was connected to the entire realm, but something had changed since he had left it.

This realm now held more than just devils and demons, but all sorts of creature that shouldn't have been there. Zombies, Ghouls, Spirits, monsters and even hybrids. These were creatures that did not belong in this realm. It seemed that the active presence of the Vampire God was luring many deadly creatures to this realm. Were they rallying to join him or using this realm as sanctuary since he now ruled?

The most dangerous possibility was that the Vampire God was preparing an invasion, but it wasn't likely. The Vampire God was a creature that never hid behind the power of an army. If anything, he preferred to do all the work himself, but the Vampire God was unfortunately also a master tactician. He was incredibly cunning and could bring down a civilization from the inside out if he so wanted. Unlike any other of his Vampiric children he could survive in the sunlight. Well, his first ever child could survive in the sunlight, but he disappeared thousands of years ago. There were legends that he carved massacres throughout mankind, then simply vanished.

The first ever Vampire was born with much more power than any other Vampire. He was still weaker than the Vampire God, though. Nobody knew where he disappeared to, but there was an old legend about his rising to power.

It was one of the prophecies alongside the resurrection of the Vampire God. If the Vampire God shall fall, then the saviour of the Vampire race shall rise and bring about hell on earth.

Shillian was the second born Vampire and he himself was incredibly powerful, but he paled in comparison to the first ever Vampire. Shillian had learned how to survive in the sunlight be feeding of the power of a black hole. If anything, that power was only temporary, but Shillian wouldn't give up that gift without a fight. He had been laying low lately, which meant he was up to something.

There were thousands of prophecies, some good and others bad. Trigon's coming to the world was one of them, but that had been put to an end. There was another of the Devil God Sigorath where he came back from the dead. His mission to open the gates to heaven and hell will bring about endless torment.

The Demon God bringing forth a revolution among the creatures of the night. There were many including the great beast that created all existence, a creature otherwise known as "The One."

It was of this realm where the Devil God had first originally resided, but this realm was not the first ever evil. No, it was the mortal realm where the very first evils had been committed. As no matter how pure a human heart is, there are always dark and evil desires residing within.

Lucifer felt a presence ahead of them and he quickly spotted devils. These ones were quite powerful as were all devils. Demons were weaker as they are merely a lowly subspecies to devils. Demons were an impure version of the same creature. Devils were greatly powerful.

Something they had thanks towards their god and creator Sigorath the Devil God. There were only two of them and easily some of the stronger devils in the land. They both had black scaled skin. Purple lightning bolts sparkled from their skin.

Marcus and Leo caught up with Lucifer and looked down at the devils below them. The devils looked up and spotted them instantly. They leaped into the air and both unfolded black feathered wings from their back. Barely moments later the devils were standing before the three warriors. Leo and Marcus quickly leaped at one of them while Lucifer took the other one. Lucifer unfolded his black bat like wings and the devil snarled.

They leaped at each other with identical speed and threw a barrage of punches at each other. All the blows were blocked and the two of them leaped into the air with their wings outstretched. Leo and Marcus both did leaping spin kicks, but the devil ducked underneath it and revealed very intimidating claws. Marcus stepped forward and his own claws grew from his finger tips.

"Oh please, you're not the only one that knows that trick," Marcus stated with a cocky grin on his face. He spun through the air with blinding speed and blocked a thrust punch from the devil. Leo did a triple kick combo, but the devil blocked it and punched Leo across the face.

Marcus did a knee popper to roundhouse kick which knocked the devil back. Leo shot forward with a double roundhouse kick. The attack knocked the devil back, but it unleashed a large beam of purple energy. The two warriors leaped out of the way and rolled into defensive stances.

"Okay, how are you doing better than me at this?" Leo asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, I never told you, did I? I'm the very first Werewolf," Marcus answered with a cocky grin on his face. The two warriors leaped forward and Marcus spun his claws wildly at the devil which gracefully dodged the attacks. Leo did a flying side kick, but the devil flew up into the air dodging the attack. Leo leaped into the air to follow the devil. Marcus jumped up the rocky cliff to catch up with them. He crawled up the cliff with animal like grace and movements beyond anything human. Lucifer exchanged blows with the devil, but barely any of them ever got through though the same could be said for the devil. Lucifer and devil both unleashed energy beams from their third eyes.

The beams collided and sent a shockwave of energy throughout the area. Lucifer shot forward and did a double power punch but the Devil glided out of the way. The devil then shot a beam of purple lightning at Lucifer, but he flew out of the way. The Devil flew up with blinding speed and threw several punches at him. Lucifer ducked the final punch and smashed his fist into the Devil's gut. Lucifer followed that up with several super fast punches which knocked the Devil back. Hefollowed that up with a spin kick but the Devil grabbed his leg and threw him towards the ground below. As soon as Lucifer crashed into the ground, the impact created a crater of massive size with dust in the air.

A beam of energy suddenly shot out and pierced the Devil's chest going straight through the heart of the creature. It fell to the ground and Lucifer unsteadily climbed out of the large crater.

Marcus did a flip kick, but the Devil blocked the attack. Leo did a triple kick combo but the Devil ducked under the attack. Marcus swung his claws through the air and left a large gash on the Devil's face. The gash closed up and Marcus felt his muscles bulging as the Werewolf within him screamed to get out.

Marcus leaped through the air and tackled the Devil to the ground. Fur sprouted from his body, black sleek fur and wolf like fangs grew from his teeth. A punch from the Devil sent Marcus to the ground.

The Devil got to its feet and Leo watched as Marcus finished his transformation into his wolf form. Leo had never seen a werewolf so powerful; it seemed that Marcus had been hiding his true strength from them all along. The wolf roared and leaped at the Devil as it spread it's wings.

The Devil leaped into the air, but Marcus grabbed the Devil by the leg and pulled the Devil back down to the ground. The Devil spun around and swung a punch at Marcus, but he barely felt it.

Marcus grabbed the Devil by the top of the head and fiercely pulled. The sound of flesh being torn and black blood sprayed into the air. Marcus reverted back to his human form, but his eyes were yellow like that of a wolf. His clothing was torn, but luckily it was still there. Marcus took a deep breath and slowly felt the haze of blood lust that his kind sometimes got fade away. He absolutely hated it when the bloodlust took over; it made him act like nothing but an animal. Lucifer landed gracefully on the ground besides them and held a look of sympathy for the first ever werewolf.

"Come on ,we still have to find Nightwing. He's here somewhere, I know it," Lucifer stated.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing walked across the desolate landscape that people had often called hell. He could feel his brother Michael around here somewhere. It was strange that his brother had been named after an Angel, a fallen Angel at that. In the ancient legends, well more like myths, really, since this one was no true legend as Lucifer had explained.

Michael was one of the Angels that had rebelled against God's rule along with several others like Gabriel, Adam, Lillith, Anubis and Lucifer. Lucifer had once told him that Anubis and several others did exist, but that rebellion had never happened. The only rebellion that had taken place was the Devil God Sigorath and his most powerful generals.

That was what it was truly based on, no Angels had rebelled…only the Devil God and the leaders of the devil race. Maybe all myths and legends were based off some truth for if there was no truth to them why would the legends exist?

Nightwing found himself standing in front of a river that led to a waterfall only thirty or so feet away. In the centre of the river stood his brother with that familiar cocky smirk upon his face. Nightwing stepped into the water and felt the light tug of the powerful flow that would have swept away a human. If it had deeper than it was anyway since the water only went up to their ankles.

"About time, I've been waiting here for ages," Michael stated and drew out his samurai sword.

"Why are you doing this? You still haven't told me your reasons," Nightwing stated with a questioning expression.

"Must someone have a reason to cause chaos? Not really, but I do have my reasons," Mike answered with a cold tone. Nightwing cocked an eyebrow and slowly brought out his demonic styled sword that once held an evil spirit. The metal of blades gleamed against light from a non-existent sun. Nightwing's body crackled with crimson lightning and his power began to rise to new heights.

"So being in this realm has unlocked one secret of our bloodline," Michael stated with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not really. Thanks to this sword I am part demon, even though I guess that's not anything to be proud of," Nightwing answered.

"I see. So it still lies dormant, unfortunately. But if you win this fight I shall reveal a part of our ancient bloodline," Michael stated.

"Very well…I guess it's time to end this," Nightwing stated and brought his sword into a defensive stance.

"Yes, now we shall see how destiny plays it's hand this time," Michael said and brought his own blade into a defensive position. Lightning cracked down from the fiery sky above them as the two warriors eyed each other. After another flash of lightning the two warriors charge each other and the two blades clashed together with tremendous force. The blades continuously clashed and sparks flew from the swords as they collided. Black flames and crimson lightning sparkled in the air as they fought.

The ground shook with every step they took and a shockwave of energy shook the entire area as their fists collided. A battle that seemed to have no winner as both were equal in all aspects.

Nightwing did a triple threat combo but that was blocked by Michael's own sword. They both did spinning slashes and ended up blocking each others attacks. Nightwing did a double lift kick, but Michael stepped out of the way. Crimson flames erupted from the blade and Nightwing swung his sword at Michael.

His twin brother rolled out of the way of the attack and unleashed several balls of black flames at Nightwing. He deflected the black flames with his sword and threw a beam of crimson lightning at Michael. A wall of black flames erupted from the ground and absorbed the crimson lightning with ease.

"Hm, it seems that in this realm you're equal with my power, this will make an interesting battle," Michael stated with a cocky grin. Nightwing growled under his breath and did an overhead slash, but Michael blocked it and sent out a roundhouse kick. Nightwing stepped out of the way of the kick and swept his feet out. Michael leaped over the sweep and landed a few feet behind Nightwing with a cocky grin on his face.

"Come on, Richard! Surely you can do better than that," Michael stated and got back into his defensive stance. Nightwing leaped forward throwing several wild spins with his sword at Michael. Michael blocked the spins with a little difficulty, since those spins were anything but predictable. He leaped into the air and did a spin kick which knocked Nightwing back. Nightwing then stepped forward and blocked the next attack and punched Michael across the jaw.

Michael stepped back and Nightwing did a spinning slash, but Michael's body dissolved into shadows. The shadow slithered up the river and Nightwing watched as the shadows began to take form. He stopped in his tracks and the shadow grew in size and shape until Nightwing could finally make out what it was. Michael had taken form of a giant sledge hammer.

"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me!" Nightwing cried out moments before he was sent flying by the sledge hammer. He groaned in pain and struggled to his feet as he saw Michael retake human form. Nightwing leaped to his feet and did a triple spin kick which knocked Michael back.

They brought out their swords once again and the sound of metal striking metal could be heard through out the area. Nightwing swung his fist at Michael, but his brother blocked it with a punch of his own. A massive shockwave of energy erupted through the entire area they were fighting in. Large cracks appeared in the surrounding area in cliffs and on the floor. It was enough energy to make the entire city of Jump tremble.

Nightwing ducked under an overhead slash from Michael's sword and threw out a barrage of crimson lightning at him. The crimson lightning surged through Michael's body and he moaned in pain. Nightwing increased the power and sent Michael flying into the air. Moments later, Michael crashed face down in the river with smoke rising from his body. Nightwing lowered his sword and took a cautious step forward. Michael's body twitched and then moments later he climbed to his feet.

"Hm, impressive. Maybe there is hope for our bloodline after all," Michael stated with a cocky grin on his face. Nightwing shot forward and did an overhead swing with his sword, but Michael caught the sword between his hands. He did a thrust kick which knocked back Nightwing. Michael stepped forward and shot a large beam of black fire from his palm. Nightwing rolled out of the way dodging the beam of damned fire by millimetres.

Michael leaped into the air and black flames erupted from all over his body. Nightwing flipped out of the way and Michael landed where his brother was previously. He moved forward with speed faster than before and did a savage sword combo which knocked Nightwing back.

Michael unleashed another beam of black flames, but Nightwing's eyes flashed crimson and the flames stopped in mid air. The crimson lightning crackled around Nightwing's body more rapidly. Nightwing then sent the flames crashing back at Michael, but he rolled out of the way.

Nightwing moved forward with great speed and threw a barrage of punches at his twin brother. Several punches hit and Michael stepped back. Nightwing and Michael both did triple kick combos, but ended up blocking each other's attacks.

Michael swept his feet out, but Nightwing jumped into the air with a leaping spin kick. The two warriors both did thrust punches and their fists collided sending a great shockwave of energy throughout the area.

Nightwing followed that up with a thrust kick which knocked Michael back, but he quickly regained his footing. Nightwing did a double leap kick which knocked Michael back again. Nightwing then brought out his sword and did an overhead slice, but Michael blocked it with his own sword. The two brothers both did triple threat combos and their strikes were blocked.

Nightwing then did a spinning upwards slice which caught Michael across the eye and he stepped back. Michael fell to his knees and a hand quickly covered his eye. Blood dripped heavily from the large gash across his face.

"Am I…being defeated?" Michael asked himself as he watched the blood drip into the river.

"Come on, get up. I know you can do better than that," Nightwing spat and got into a defensive stance. Michael grunted in pain and climbed to his feet and picked up his sword from the river.

"The blood brothers end here, Richard," Michael said and got into a defensive stance.

"So be it, let's finish this," Nightwing stated and the two warriors slowly got into a defensive stance with their swords. The two warriors charged each other and time seemed to slow down. This moment was something destined to happen at the moments of their birth, but who would win?

As they closed in time speed up and in a flash, blood sprayed across the river. Michael and Nightwing stood facing away from each other in defensive stances. Michael then collapsed to his knees. Nightwing turned around and watched Michael unsteadily climb to his feet. He was nearing the edge of the waterfall that seemed to fall forever. Nightwing rushed forward but quickly found the tip of Michael's blade at his throat.

"Leave me and go…I'm closing the portal to the Hell," Michael stated.

"I'm staying. This place was the beginning of our bloodline. The secret is that our bloodline did not originate from the human world," Michael explained.

"What…you mean we're…something else?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes, but over the tens of thousands of years the inhuman side has become dormant and the human side now dominates," Michael explained. Nightwing spotted the glowing black amulet and instant remembered it. The Amulet of Darkness which held unimaginable power.

"You can't have it, Richard…it belongs to me… not you," Michael stated. He then lost his footing on the edge and Nightwing quickly reached out for him, only to feel Michael's blade slice through his hand leaving a deep gash there. He watched his brother fall down the waterfall into darkness. Nightwing felt something trickle down his cheek.

'A tear…I thought I had used them up long ago…' Nightwing thought. He watched the gash heal up into nothing but a scar, a reminder of what had passed this day. Nightwing was now the last of his bloodline in this world…now and forever more.

Nightwing straightened himself up and left the river. In the distance he could see three familiar figures. It was them, the only ones that could survive this realm on his team and they had seen what had happened. Nightwing knew it down in his soul, which pulsed angrily. Could his soul sense that his own twin brother was now gone? Perhaps, or maybe it was guilt.

The four of them walked back to the portal in silence knowing that they would reach it before the portal back to the mortal realm would close.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven stood watching the portal with the rest of the team standing silently behind her waiting for their return. She could sense something had happened something tragic yet necessary.

The portal flickered slightly as it grew smaller, but then it began pulsing slightly. Raven stepped back and felt an intense energy. Two great powers and another two slightly weaker than the others. Crimson lightning began to dance rapidly around the portal and a shadowed figure burst from the portal. It landed gracefully on the ground and the crimson lightning faded away.

A portion of the power disappeared and in the figure's place stood Nightwing. Three more figures burst from the portal as it disappeared. Raven quickly recognized them, but something seemed wrong with Nightwing.

"Nightwing, are you okay?" Raven asked and walked up to him. She spotted Nightwing looking down at his hand which held a new scar.

"I'm fine, Raven. But it seems that the end is approaching, faster than ever," Nightwing answered. He looked down at the golden amulet around his neck and a lone tear dropped from his eye. Raven wrapped her arms around his torso and Nightwing gently embraced her. She could feel pain pulsing through his soul, but no explanation of the cause. Raven glanced at Lucifer and the elders Leo and Marcus. They held looks of sympathy on their faces, but no clue to what had transpired.

"I'll tell you later, Raven. But now I think we should head home," Nightwing said gently. Raven nodded and watched Nightwing and the rest of the team walk ahead. She spotted amongst the white feathers of Nightwing's wings…a single black feather. Raven watched it fall to the ground.

**To Be Continued: The Holy Crusade**

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took so long, but I had to rewrite it three times due to losing my work. I would have finished it sooner if parts of it didn't go missing after I saved it and had to reset my computer.

I hope I get a few more reviews and hope you like the chapter, I think that it'll touch some people, especially the ending. Anyway, just as a warning: the next chapters are going to be a lot darker with "The End" on the way after all. Not everyone will survive, but I've planned out the next chapters and they will take your breath away.

Later Days, Kylefighter1


	22. The Holy Quest

**THE HOLY QUEST**

It had been two weeks since the incident between the two brothers of an ancient and powerful bloodline. The death of a brother and the blood they held as an ancient bloodline drew ever closer to extinction. Some in the Titan team said it was fate that those two fought. When the others had learned that Red X was his twin brother they were shocked to say the least. Things had gone quiet again after that incident and Alex had set up a device that kept tabs of Shillian and his movements.

They were a little shocked when they had learned of Vladimus and Virgil's betrayal to their cause. They learned of Bloodlust tracking them in Siberia. Nothing very important, but they still couldn't get a lock on their location. All they knew that it somewhere in the city, but nothing more. Besides, even if they knew the location they wouldn't be able to get in, since they probably hid in a fortress.

Nightwing watched as the last of the sun disappeared and he knew that Leo would rise from that pit of his. With those clouds of dark energy covering the sky, not much of the sun could get through. Nightwing felt Marcus behind him as he watched the sunset.

"Are you alright? You've been a little quiet since Red X," Marcus asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine, you needn't worry yourself about my well being. You should worry more about the others," Nightwing answered calmly.

"The others? I haven't noticed anything wrong with them lately," Marcus said with a confused expression.

"These may be our last weeks on earth, so of course I'm worried about the others. Our time on Earth is coming to an end," Nightwing stated. Marcus nodded and the two of them left the roof of the Titan's facility. Leo was up and Lucifer had joined him, Nightwing could sense them in the common room.

Minutes later the two arrived in the common room. Nightwing suddenly wished that he hadn't walked in. Leo had reached an all new low this time. He was having a drinking competition with Lucifer.

"You two are idiots, you know that, right?" Marcus asked with a cocked eyebrow. The two clanked their lager cans together and cheered.

"Are you two drunk!" Nightwing spat out.

"Not yet, it's tough at our constitution…but it's not impossible!" Leo answered giddily and Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Those two must've been up all day drinking, look at all the cans!" Marcus cried out.

"You two are just mad because we didn't invite you two," Lucifer said and chugged down another can.

"Any idea's what we're going to do with them before the others get back?" Nightwing asked.

"Hm…in fact I do," Marcus said with an evil grin on his face. Lucifer and Leo were too busy drinking to notice what was going on. Marcus finished whispering the idea into Nightwing's ear and a cruel grin crept onto his face.

"Okay I'll do it, just to see the looks on their faces," Nightwing answered. He focused his energy onto the two idiots before him and teleported them to another area of the facility.

"So, how mad do you think they'll be?" Marcus asked with a cocked eyebrow. Nightwing grinned and sat down on the sofa.

"Oh I think they'll be pretty steamed," he said as Marcus sat down on the other end of the sofa. Nightwing grinned as he imagined the expressions on their faces and speaking of the devil, they walked into the common room dripping wet.

"Don't look at me, it was Marcus' idea," Nightwing said. Marcus shot him a dirty look as Lucifer and Leo glowered over him.

"You two deserved a nice trip in that outdoor pool on the roof," Marcus stated with a nervous grin on his face. They continued glowering over him and Marcus and Nightwing glanced at each other. Something told them that the two of them were in for a lot of pain in the near future.

**(Scene Change)**

Siberia was a frozen wasteland after the Zombie invasion, but it wasn't always like that. The Zombies had been destroyed, but many had died. This country held clues to one of the greatest secrets on the planet. Something that both Vladimus and Virgil were out to get before anyone else did. Vladimus stood as still as a rock watching the snow falls from within a mansion.

"So it exists after all, the ultimate power in all of existence," Virgil stated with a cold tone in his voice. No longer did his wings hold the purity of white, but had now turned to striking black color. A sign of his fall into darkness complete a permanent memento of his status as a Fallen Angel.

"Yes, and Shillian has sent his lapdog Bloodlust after us, it is only a matter of time before he makes his move," Vladimus added on. Virgil rolled his eyes and turned towards his comrade and leader.

"It won't be long before the others catch wind of what we're up to," Virgil stated and leaned back against the wall.

"True, but we have a head start. Looks like Bloodlust has finally made his move," Vladimus stated. Virgil looked to the door of the room and saw Bloodlust standing in the doorway. Crimson energy flowed through his body and smirk crept upon his face.

"Did you truly believe you could betray Shillian and the mighty Vampire God and get away with it?" Bloodlust asked. He had an amused expression on his face as he stood before them with his arms crossed over his torso.

"We no longer serve the Vampire God, I have been gifted with power from another god just as deadly," Vladimus answered calmly. He stepped forward and smirked at the doppelganger of the First Sign.

"Ah, another God, I see. Well, I really doubt that this god is a more serious threat than the Vampire God," Bloodlust replied.

"Hm, let's say this god has plans for when the Vampire God shall fail," Vladimus added on with a cool expression. Bloodlust smirked shaking his head at the mere thought of a being more powerful than the Vampire God.

"How amusing, yet I have been ordered to capture you and that is what shall be done to stop your interference," Bloodlust stated. Virgil and Vladimus got into their defensive stances as did Bloodlust. Virgil shot forward with a triple flying kick combo but Bloodlust rolled out of the way. Vladimus did a dragon fist combo, but his opponent blocked the attack. Several robed vampires dropped from the ceiling and attacked Bloodlust.

"Hah, you're still using your mind slaves!" Bloodlust cried out. He blocked each and every attack the mind slave Vampires threw at him. He sent them all flying back with a shockwave of energy, but the two traitors had disappeared.

"So the race is on, by now Voga knows if "its" existence," Bloodlust mumbled. He disappeared in a flash of energy leaving the mansion empty of any and all life in the barren wasteland. Soon the race for the ultimate power on earth would begin and the fate of the entire world depended on who got it first. Whoever got it first would have the power to shape the future.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing and Marcus had managed to escape their grisly deaths at the hands of Lucifer and Leo…barely.

"You know, this is the last time I listen to you and one of your crazy ideas," Nightwing mumbled.

"Hey, my ideas maybe crazy, but…what was I saying again?" Marcus asked with a dopey grin on his face.

"Never mind. Let's just hope that others get back soon," Nightwing muttered. He poked his head out of the door of the supply closet to check if the coast was clear and the other two had stopped searching for them. At the moment the coast was clear or at least it looked that way.

Nightwing stepped out of the closet and motioned for Marcus to follow him. They walked down the corridor and Marcus peeked around the corner. He spotted Alex walking into his room with a sullen look on his face.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Nightwing mumbled and Marcus merely shrugged his shoulders with a confused expression.

"Maybe we should see what's wrong with him. After all, the guy's a mystery," Marcus added on. Nightwing looked down at his partner in crime and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean all we know about him is that he grew up living on the streets," Nightwing answered. They walked up to the door he walked through and saw his name on the door. Nightwing opened the door and stepped through. He suddenly found an incredibly sharp blade at his throat. Marcus watched with wide eyes as a katana obviously made from Japanese steel was millimetres from Nightwing's throat.

"Chill Alex, chill! It's just us!" Marcus spoke with a small quiver.

"Hm, what are you two doing here?" Alex asked with a cool tone and eyed the two before him.

"You looked a bit bummed out in the corridor, just thought we'd check on you," Marcus answered with a small grin.

"I'm fine, it's just the twelfth anniversary of my family's death," Alex muttered. Nightwing shot a quick glance at Marcus as a sign to keep his big mouth shut. As usual, Marcus paid no attention whatsoever and had to open his mouth and ask about something he shouldn't.

"Really? How'd your family die?" Marcus asked casually and suddenly felt an explosion of pain in his ribs. Nightwing had elbowed him there and he tried very hard not to whimper like a newborn pup.

"I don't want to talk about it, there are some things you guys are better off not knowing about me," Alex stated coolly.

"Yeah, sure. And Marcus, try to keep your mouth shut at least once," Nightwing said and shoved him out of the room.

"Anyway, nice sword. Where'd you get it?" Nightwing asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Let's say it's a reminder of my family and past. I suffered worse than you did," Alex answered. Nightwing nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone has their own inner demons that they face…don't let them consume you," Nightwing said and walked out of the room leaving Alex alone. Alex spun the katana in his hand and watched the metal of the sword glint against the light of the room. He put the sword on its stand on the wall and let out a sigh that held a lifetime of suffering. Alex then looked at his two revolvers on their stands on the wall and shook his head.

"That life is behind me, yet no matter what I do to rectify my mistakes they will always haunt me," Alex muttered. He sat down on his bed and remembered how he had come to be here this day at the age of twenty one.

"That guy really needs to lighten up, I mean his parents died twelve years ago he should've gotten over it by now," Marcus mumbled.

"Marcus…people never get over something like that, it stays with them forever," Nightwing answered and shook his head lightly. Marcus rolled his eyes and they entered the common room and quickly spotted Raven and a few of the others. Lightning was present; he'd been off for a while since being an elemental he had other things to do. This was one of those few times that Lightning could actually join them as of late.

"Hey Lightning, see you've finally gotten back to us," Nightwing said and sat down next to Raven on the sofa.

"Yes, things have been hard with all this lightning storms making my job very difficult," Lightning stated.

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry about Alex too, he's kinda depressed at the moment," Nightwing stated.

"Oh, I shall relieve friend Alex's burdens for him," Starfire said. She flew off too find the one who now held her attention. Nightwing shook his head and a small smile crept upon his face.

"That girl really needs to learn to talk like normal people, I swear," a familiar voice said. Nightwing looked behind him and saw Lucifer and Leo.

"Hiya boys," Leo said with a low voice as he glared at Nightwing and Marcus.

"…Er, gotta go!" Marcus muttered and sped off like a speeding bullet.

"…What he said," Nightwing said and jumped off the sofa but Raven grabbed his collar and pulled him back down.

"Hold it, you're not going anywhere!" Raven said and Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"We'll get back to you later Nightwing, we'll deal with wolf boy first," Leo spoke with a grin.

They rushed out of the common room and Lightning smirked.

"I see Raven's leash on you has gotten shorter," Lightning said with a light snicker.

"Oh shut it, you! Besides, I can go where I want," Nightwing answered. Raven rolled her eyes, but she had managed to put together part of what had happened earlier this morning. Anyway, she had more important things on her mind like the info she got from Lightning and Thunder. It seemed that Shillian had reappeared and he and his forces were heading for Africa. Vladimus had been spotted leaving Siberia and heading in the same general direction. Whatever was happening seemed to hold importance to the villains and that meant something was happening.

"Nightwing, Shillian and the others have been spotted heading for Africa…searching for something," Raven stated. Nightwing put a hand to his forehead and mumbled something inaudible.

"I guess we better go and see what's so important in Africa," Nightwing muttered.

"Africa you say? Well, I can think of one thing that they would want in Africa," Lucifer spoke up from the entrance of the common room. Nightwing and the others turned to face him and saw him leaning against the doorway with his arms over his torso.

"There are myths of an ancient artefact in the deserts of Africa, something hidden for thousands of years," Lucifer stated.

"An artefact…what kind of artefact?" Nightwing asked and noticed Lucifer seemed deep in thought.

"It's said there is an artefact that can grant anyone that drinks from it eternal life…they can never die," Lucifer answered.

"So you're saying that if they drink from this thing they can never be killed?" Nightwing said.

"Yes…but I thought it was only a myth, I thought it didn't exist," Lucifer finished.

"Well, I guess they've found proof that it does, we should get to it before they do…or it's all over," Lightning added on.

"Get to it before they do, we don't even know where "it" is," Raven pointed out.

"Well, I think Leo can help us out there," Lucifer mumbled and looked out of the closest window. The sky thundered and the purple clouds flashed with energy.

"Leo. But how can the grand idiot of all undead help us," Lightning muttered.

"He may be an idiot…no denying that, but he's lived a long time," Lucifer answered. Nightwing got up from the sofa and turned to face Lucifer.

"Right, let's go find Leo before he and Marcus they kill each other," Nightwing stated calmly. They left the common room in search of the Vampire elder before he attempted to kill the very first werewolf. It wasn't long before they found Marcus running across the corridor wall being followed by Leo.

"You two get down from there…something's come up," Lucifer called out. The two elders dropped from the wall and turned to face Lucifer.

"What's up? I was about to make myself a werewolf fur rug," Leo stated with a grin.

"Do you still have that book that holds the details of the artefact?" Lucifer asked.

"Artefact, which artefact? I know dozens of relics with no name," Leo stated. Lucifer rolled his eyes and slapped Leo across the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Leo asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm talking about "_The_" artefact, you dolt!" Lucifer snapped and crossed his arms over his torso. A thoughtful look crossed over Leo's face and the others could practically see the hamster wheel of a brain struggling.

"…Okay, let me see…Oh, that artefact! It doesn't exist," Leo mumbled.

"I'm afraid it seems that Vladimus has found proof of its existence," Lucifer answered with a cool tone. Leo disappeared in a flash of flames and reappeared moments later carrying an old looking book.

"Okay, this book has all the information I ever managed to gather on the artefact," Leo explained. He opened the book and a shocked look overcame his face in mere moments.

"Er, wrong book. This one's about one thousand ways to prank your buddies," Leo stated with a grin. He disappeared in a flash of flames and Nightwing rolled his eyes. Lucifer smacked his face and let out a loud groan.

"I swear he's going on three thousand and eight hundred and he still hasn't grown up," Lucifer muttered. Leo reappeared in a burst of flames and held a very old looking book. He did a quick scan through the pages and a grin crept upon his face.

"Okay, this book's definitely it, so we better get moving," Leo stated. Alex and Starfire walked up to them, but in Starfire's case…floated up to them. Alex had his revolvers in their holsters and the katana tied to his back.

"Heard you guys talking about it, guess things never stay peaceful for long," Alex mumbled and crossed his arms over his torso. They headed back to the common room, but didn't meet up with any of the others since they were off on missions. Currently the Justice League was out dealing with a situation in South America, so it would take to long to contact them. Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra were in Australia dealing with a group of Zombies. Titans East and Thunder were dealing with a small group of rogue Vampires. They were the only ones who could go since the rest of them were spread all over the world. Nightwing looked at the small group and wished a few of the others were with them now. With their numbers down like this their strength was cut down well over a half.

"Okay, since nobody else is coming we better get going. Where's our first destination, Leo?" Nightwing asked. Leo searched through the pages and a grin crept up onto his face.

"Our first destination boys and girls…is Venice," Leo said and silently cheered inside his head. Even though the sun was blocked out by those clouds of dark energy he still loved that city.

"Alright, Venice it is. But remember that we'll be there on business, so no goofing off…that means you, Leo," Nightwing stated. Leo shot him a dirty look and crossed his arms over his chest grumpily.

**(The Next Day)**

Nightwing walked down the streets in civilian clothing as did all the others who had joined the trip. Alex was looking through a tourist broacher wearing a pair of blue tinted sunglasses.

"Well, any idea where we could find the clue to where we're supposed to go next?" Nightwing asked with a cocked eyebrow. Alex looked up from the broacher and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Alex muttered absently.

"Let's try that library, maybe they have something that could help," Nightwing called out. Alex looked over to the direction of the library and flashed a grin. The two of them walked up to the library entrance and noticed it was boarded up. It seemed the library had gone out of business recently. The graffiti on the boarded up door seemed fairly new as well. One of them stated "_The End is Fuckin' Nigh_", that statement couldn't be closer to the truth. Nightwing ripped off the boards along with the padlock holding them together. Alex pushed the doors open and they walked into the dusty library. It was empty of any life, but all the books remained.

"Maybe one of these holds some clues to the artefacts locations," Nightwing said.

"You know something…I never did like libraries, they have that old person smell," Alex muttered. Nightwing smirked and looked at the stained glass patterns. They definitely held some kind of religious meaning. He looked through the book and noticed some vague meaning to the path to the holy order within a library.

"This is the place…it has to be," Nightwing mumbled. Alex looked around the library and noticed some roman numerals scattered around the library. Neither of them noticed the shadowed figure watching them from above. Definitely a woman's figure with a single purple eye and one black eye. Nightwing then felt the presence of the intruder. He got into his defensive stance and tried to feel out where the threat was hiding within the library.

"Nightwing, what's wrong with you?" Alex asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"There's someone here, I can feel it…get ready," Nightwing muttered and Alex drew out his katana. They heard the shuffling of footsteps and Alex spun around in the direction of the sound, but saw nothing but shelves.

"Well, if it isn't Nightwing, I'm surprised to see you here in Venice," a voice called out. The voice echoed throughout the old library making it hard to tell where the voice was coming from. The shuffling of feet grew in number and Alex tightened his grip on the katana.

A shadowed figure leaped from down from somewhere above and landed on a nearby table. Nightwing spun around to see someone he had thought to have died, but there she was alive before them. Eve, sister of Voga, but she had supposedly died against her fight with Voga.

"How are you here…? You died!" Nightwing roared. Eve smirked and a group of demons emerged from the shadows of the old building.

"Alex, you take the demons, I'll take Eve on and be careful!" Nightwing said. Alex got into his defensive stance with his sword and three demons leaped towards him with unnatural grace. Blood splattered across the floor and the three demons fell to the floor of the library.

Alex spun the katana in his hand and impaled the demon creeping up on him. Demons leaped at him in all directions, but Alex flipped back and spun his katana in midair. He gracefully landed on the floor and blood erupted from four demons. Alex smirked and ducked underneath a clawed hand. He lashed out with his sword and cut the demon in half with ease.

A few more demons approached and Alex threw his katana at the closest one, impaling it in the head. He drew out his two revolvers and gunned down the final few demons within the library.

Nightwing and Eve stood before each other and Eve leaped forward with a leaping spin kick. Nightwing ducked underneath the attack and did a triple kick combo. Eve blocked the attack and countered with a double kick combo. Nightwing leaned back and the kicks missed him by a couple of centimetres.

"How did you survive? Voga killed you," Nightwing stated.

"Oh please, I faked my death when I saw I couldn't win the fight," Eve muttered.

"Okay, so how did you get in this time then?" Nightwing asked with a cocked eyebrow. Eve let out a small chuckle and brushed back her long blood red hair.

"Oh that, I just followed you through the portal after the coast was clear," Eve answered. She moved forward and threw a barrage of punches at Nightwing, but he dodged and blocked all the attacks. He countered with a thrust kick, but Eve grabbed his leg and flung him into the air.

Nightwing spun and landed on his feet gracefully only to be knocked down by Eve's thrust kick. Nightwing flipped to his feet and Eve stepped back into a defensive stance along with him. He did a thrust punch, but Eve grabbed his fist and elbowed Nightwing in the ribs.

He twisted out of the arm lock and flung Eve to the floor. She flipped to her feet and Nightwing did a double spin kick which knocked her back.

Eve did a double lifts kick, but Nightwing block the attack and countered with a back spin kick which knocked her back. Eve threw a ball of crimson energy at Nightwing, but he grabbed the energy ball and cancelled it out. Eve leaped forward with a leaping side kick, but Nightwing rolled out of the way. He did a horse drop kick which caught Eve across the face. She stepped back and Nightwing threw several punches at her. She blocked them and then kicked Nightwing between the legs. He fell to his knees with his hands between his legs, groaning in pain. Something shifted in the air and Eve spun around. A split second later she caught a katana between the palms of her hands.

"Nice try, but you're only human…you can't touch me," Eve said and sent Alex flying as she backhanded him across the face. Nightwing shot to his feet and did a vaulting axe kick which caught Eve across the head. She fell to the floor and groaned slightly as blood gushed from the back of her head which healed moments later. Eve climbed to her feet and smirked at the First Sign standing before her.

"Very good, now I'll take my leave," Eve muttered and disappeared in a flash of crimson energy. Alex stumbled to his feet and wavered slightly…like a drunk who decided he walk home and not get a lift. Luckily the library had taken no damage in the fight…there was just a lot of blood courtesy of Alex.

"That was pretty good, you're better than me with a sword," Nightwing said and a grin spread across his face.

"I've had this blade for nearly ten years, so it makes sense that I'd be good with it," Alex answered coolly. Nightwing nodded and walked up to the nearest shelf containing books.

"Okay, let's see if we can find anything in these," Nightwing mumbled. Alex put his weapons away and looked around the library. As far as he could see the roman numerals went all the way up to nine. Alex cocked an eyebrow and looked around for another other roman numerals.

"Don't bother Nightwing, I don't think the path we seek is in a book but in the library," Alex called out.

"What makes you think that?" Nightwing asked and looked up from a really thick and dusty book.

"Well, those roman numerals can't be there for nothing, if anything I think they're supposed to show us the path," Alex answered. Nightwing glanced at the Roman numeral's and a smirk swept across his face.

"Okay, go get the others, I'll search for the final numeral," Nightwing called out. Alex nodded and ran out of the library to search for the others. Hopefully they wouldn't be too far and hopefully he was right about his hunch. Alex ran down the streets and quickly found Raven who was searching a rest area along with Starfire.

"Girls, me and Nightwing have found something. Let's get the others then get back to Nightwing," Alex called out. The two female members of the team nodded and ran after Alex.

Lucifer and Leo were found in the outside area of the pub which strangely wasn't all that surprising. The hardest to find was Lightning, but Alex and the others found him in the historical museum. The six of them got back to the library several minutes later, but there was no sign of Nightwing. They walked to the centre of the library, but still no sign of him anywhere.

"Nightwing! Hey, where are you, man?" Alex called out and his voice echoed throughout the building.

"Up here, glad to see you didn't take long," Nightwing answered from the second floor looking down at them. Alex rolled his eyes and looked around for the tenth symbol but no trace of it.

"Well, did you find the final numeral?" Alex called out and a smirk swept across Nightwing's face.

"Oh yeah, I found it alright," Nightwing answered with a cocky grin on his face.

"So…where is it?" Alex asked and crossed his arms over his torso. Nightwing rolled his eyes and looked back down at them.

"Your standing on it," Nightwing answered and the rest of the team looked down at their feet.

They were standing on a large X, which stood for ten in roman numerals.

"What do you know…X marks the spot," Nightwing stated with a smirk across his face. He jumped from the second floor ledge and landed in front of the rest of the group. He knelt down and began feeling for an opening. Nightwing smirked as he found what he was looking for and ripped the opening from the floor with inhuman strength. He jumped down the opening and landed on concrete flooring.

Nightwing stepped out of the way as the others dropped down one by one. He looked around and saw they were in an area outside of the sewer plans they had looked up earlier. Nightwing walked forward and the soft drip of water echoed throughout the underground tunnel. Rats could be heard in the distance as well, and that wouldn't be good news…especially when Starfire saw them. The rest followed him and these were definitely sewers, but if they were, why wouldn't they be in the plans?

Nightwing walked around a corner and the tunnel went on for quite a while to the looks of it. He then noticed an X carved into a nearby wall and walked up to it. The wall looked sturdy, definitely strong enough to keep a human out. Nightwing wasn't any ordinary human, though, so it wouldn't prove a problem.

Nightwing smashed his fist through the concrete wall and it shattered into tiny pieces. He looked through and saw a rocky floor and something like water that put off a strangely familiar scent. Petroleum and lots of it pooled around over the floor. Nightwing stepped onto the ledge to avoid trudging in it.

"Any idea where we're going?" Raven asked with a cocked eyebrow. Nightwing looked back at her and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and Alex smirked as they walked through the new…and rather smelly area. Nightwing walked around the nearest corner and soon came to a large clearing. A single grave stood in the centre of the clearing with the holy cross in the centre.

"So this it what we're searching for?" Nightwing mumbled. Leo walked up to the grave and rubbed away the dust covering the seal.

"This is it, the grave of the holy knight in the final great crusade," Leo mumbled. Lucifer and Nightwing stepped forward and the three pulled off the seal. It was heavy, probably some ancient spell to keep tomb robbers at bay. Nightwing leaned in and saw a tablet of some kind with ancient writing on it. It was no language that he could understand, anyway.

"It's written in Latin, I'll read it out for you," Lucifer stated calmly. Leo nodded and stepped back to give Lucifer room.

"The path of the holy being, the path of the one true Christ," Lucifer mumbled.

"In these hallowed grounds lays the secret to the final great treasure of this world," Lucifer continued. Nightwing stepped back and Leo stepped up next to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Find the canyon of the crescent moon and follow the path of the blood of Christ," Lucifer went on.

"Blood of Christ, yeah right, an ancient race made the artefact, not Jesus Christ," Leo muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Only those who prove their worth to god may drink from the holy grail of the son of god and earn immortality," Lucifer stated. Leo rolled his eyes knowing the truth behind the artefact. The Holy Grail as some Christian fanatics called it was created by an ancient race. A group of immortals that long since disappeared from this realm of existence. The Grail was bathed in their blood giving it mystical properties.

"The Grail may not pass the barriers of its resting place and those who drink from it shall life for all eternity," Lucifer finished.

"Okay, where are we supposed to find a canyon of the crescent moon?" Alex asked and looked at the others.

"Africa, it's where they're heading, so I guess that is where we shall find it," Leo stated.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian stepped into the tunnel and a smirk crept across his face. 'Petroleum…perfect!' Shillian thought and lifted a single finger. A spark of flames erupted from his skin and he lazily threw it into the petroleum. Giant flames sparked and Shillian disappeared into the shadowed corridor.

The flames went up and began to rapidly spread down the tunnel in Nightwing and the others direction. Nightwing spun around and leaped into the petroleum. The others quickly followed as flames engulfed the entire room. Nightwing swam to an overturned coffin and the others followed. They burst from the murky depths of the petroleum and took in fresh air.

"Everyone all right?" Nightwing asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"We're all fine until we run out of air," Alex muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Speak for yourself some of us here don't need to breath," Leo said with a grin. Lucifer slapped Leo across the head as the expressions of Marcus, Alex and even Starfire's darkened slightly.

"Nice choice of words, dingus, next time why don't you just say their dead to their face," Lucifer muttered.

"Er…I thought I just did," Leo answered with a look on confusion. Nightwing rolled his eyes and dived back below the depths to search for a way out. He found a tunnel that was large enough for them to swim through. Hopefully it leads to a way outside.

Ten minutes later, a manhole cover was lifted up and sent crashing into a nearby wall with a loud metallic clang. Nightwing crawled out followed by the others dripping wet with petroleum and sewer water. Nightwing removed his shirt and rung out all the waste they swam through in the sewers.

"Okay, I'm never going into sewers again," Nightwing muttered and put his black shirt back on. He powered up his energy a bit which quickly dried off his clothing. Those who could did the same and Nightwing looked back at the library. It was up in flames and nobody was there to put it out. Nightwing and the others turned away from the burning library to head to their next destination.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian watched Nightwing and his team walk away and turned his attention back the library. A shadowed form leaped from the library and walked up next to Shillian. It was Darkness, his partner in crime and one of the original sources of evil in existence.

"With the library burned down nobody will ever find out about the artefact," Darkness stated with a cool tone. Shillian smirked and looked back at Darkness.

"Good, is there any word from Bloodlust?" Shillian asked.

"Yes, the two traitors are heading for Africa and Bloodlust is pursuing them," Darkness answered. Shillian nodded and looked up at the clouds of dark energy that crackled with crimson thunder.

"Good. All the pieces are falling into place and soon the blood tide will begin," Shillian uttered.

"Yes, only one more sacrifice remains to be collected," Darkness added with a cruel grin across his face.

"Yes…he who was gifted with a small portion of the Vampire God's abilities," Shillian stated. Darkness crossed his arms over his torso and looked over the city of Venice.

"Voga has also been spotted in the African region, is it possible that she is after it as well?" Darkness asked.

"It is, but we cannot let her obtain the artefact or all we have worked for will be lost forever," Shillian answered.

"So what do we do about her?" Darkness asked with a cocked eyebrow. Shillian turned to face Darkness and a sneer spread across his face.

"It's imperative that we get toe artefact and use it before anyone else does," Shillian answered. Darkness nodded and the two villains turned and watched Nightwing and his group walk away. Heading for the artefact and the power it holds.

**  
(Two Days Later)**

They walked through the desert with sun blazing down upon them. A strange place to hide this so called Holy Grail…a god forsaken desert. Somehow suitable if someone wanted something to remain hidden.

Alex wiped the sweat from his brow and lifted a water bottle to his lips. Taking a few sips made him feel even more parched, but he ignored the feeling. Nightwing turned and felt something in the distance. Another presence maybe or was it just some lizard crawling across the dirt? No matter whatever it was, it probably wasn't human.

"Nightwing, maybe we better stop here, I think a few of us are getting tired," Lucifer called out. Nightwing turned to face them and nodded slightly. Alex collapsed to the sandy ground and placed his Katana on the ground besides him gently. Starfire sat down next to Alex while the others removed some of the equipment from the camels. Nightwing was the only one who had refused to ride a camel. He loathed them…filthy creatures. Raven shared the sentiment, but she put up with them easier than he did. Nightwing rode a horse instead…a large white one which had quickly taken a liking to him.

The presence was getting closer and the presence definitely felt familiar and also dangerous. Nightwing spun around and saw Voga standing before them. The sister of Eve, together they were the two dark goddesses. Yet they were rivals who were always at each others throats…trying to kill each other. Voga smirked whilst Nightwing and the rest of his team got into their defensive stances.

"So Nightwing, it's good to see you again," Voga called out with a casual tone and stepped forward.

"I thought you agreed to never show your face again," Nightwing stated. Voga smirked and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"When I heard that they had found it, I just had to get that power for myself," she answered.

"So that's why you've reappeared, to gain the power of the people who could never die…not surprising," Lucifer muttered.

"Ah, so you must be the legendary Lucifer. A pity we've never been able to meet before," Voga stated. Lucifer growled under his breath and then Voga spotted Alex.

"Hm, you're attractive for a mortal, you're just as good as Nightwing here," Voga called out.

At that moment Starfire shot forward and threw a glowing green fist at her. Voga dodged the attack with ease and the others stepped forward to help Starfire. Voga knocked Leo back with ease and he groaned in pain. Marcus and Lucifer did leaping spin kicks, but Voga dodged them. Lucifer was sent crashing to the sand as Voga backhanded him across the face. Starfire threw several star bolts at the goddess, but they didn't even make her flinch. Voga caught the fist in her hand and squeezed. The cracking of bones could be heard and Nightwing did a leaping side kick. Voga stepped out of the way of the attack bringing Starfire with her for cover.

Alex leaped forward and brought his katana own in an overhead slash, but Voga knocked him away with a back spin kick. Nightwing did a thrust punch, but Voga moved out the way again and shot a ball of silver energy at him. Nightwing fell back and Voga let out a laugh that echoed throughout the desert.

"You monster, I'll kill you!" Starfire screamed and brought herself around and threw a glowing green fist at Voga. Voga grabbed her other hand and squeezed down and the bones in her fists snapped under the pressure.

"You fool, I think it's time that I got rid of the little princess," Voga snarled. She brought a hand up to Starfire's neck releasing a useless broken hand. Voga tightened her grip upon Starfire's neck and Nightwing shot forward with a leaping spin kick. Voga dropped Starfire to the floor and turned to face Nightwing.

"You should have joined me, Nightwing," Voga muttered. Alex climbed to his feet and ran to Starfire. She was cradling her hand which looked like it had every single bone broken.

"Me join you…never, I may live in darkness, but I am not part of it," Nightwing muttered.

"Or so you think. You've tasted the power evil can give you…remember Sirian," Voga stated with a grin.

"I remember and I don't want to return to that if the cost of the power is to become a monster," Nightwing answered. Voga shook her head and got into her defensive stance as did Nightwing. Lucifer, Leo and Marcus stepped besides him and Voga smirked.

"So you think just because there are more of you, you can beat me," Voga stated. They got into their defensive stances and rushed Voga. She twirled in the air and did a double snap kick that knocked Lucifer and Leo back. Lucifer did a double leaping spin kick, but Voga ducked under the attack.

Lucifer was sent flying back by a thrust punch from Voga. Marcus did a triple kick combo, but Voga blocked the attack and smashed her fist into his face. Nightwing did a double roundhouse kick, but Voga stepped back and countered with a drop kick that knocked him back.

Nightwing followed that up with a double lifts kick, but Voga sidestepped and punched him across the jaw. Voga did a high time kick, but Nightwing dodged it and did a spinning axel kick. She leaned back and did a somersault kick, but Nightwing flipped back dodging the attack. He did a triple kick combo and knocked Voga back with the final kick.

Raven shot forward, but Voga knocked her out with a snap kick across the face. She did a spinning lance kick which knocked Nightwing back. Lucifer climbed to his feet and shot towards the only two still fighting. Voga spun through the air and kicked him across the face knocking him back.

Voga spotted Lucifer and knocked him back down with a leaping spin kick. Nightwing struggled to his feet and Voga began walking towards. Alex brought out his revolvers and fired off several shots at the goddess. Voga spun around and with unbelievable speed dodged the bullets with ease. Alex pulled the triggers, but only clicks were heard signalling that the revolvers were empty.

"Nice try, but those bullets are far too slow to even touch me," Voga stated and turned back to Nightwing. She raised her fist, but stopped as the air shifted. The sound of metal slicing through air heading in Voga's direction. She spun around and knocked back Alex with a kick.

Starfire spotted him groaning on the ground and her ever famous temper lit up. She shot towards Voga throwing dozens of star bolts at her. Green explosions engulfed the entire area, but still Starfire continued.

Voga appeared out if thin air in front of Starfire and took a bolt straight to the face. Voga didn't even flinch as she grasped Starfire by the neck and squeezed. Alex looked up and watched Starfire fall limp. Voga carelessly tossed her body to the ground and she looked at all the fallen warriors.

"So sad really…such an innocent soul, something so rare in this world…may she rest in peace," Voga stated. She disappeared in a flash of energy and Alex crawled towards Starfire. Nightwing opened his eyes and saw Starfire lying on the floor lifeless.

"Oh no, what he told us in the future…it came true," Nightwing murmured. He helped Raven up and the others were slowly regaining consciousness.

"Come on Starfire, don't die…please!" Alex called out. Tears dropped from his face when he had thought those tears had long since died out. He shook her gently, but no movement…no pulse…no life.

"Why does it happen…all those I've loved have always died, why!" Alex screamed. More tears fell onto Starfire's cheek and he remembered how he had lost his family.

**(Flashback)**

It was twelve years ago in the prosperous country of Japan. His mother was Japanese while his father had been American. He had been born on an American military base in Japan and had grown up there with his family.

His father, a hand to hand expert and anti-terrorist agent had a price put on his head after interfering with the local mafia. One night they attacked, it was the day that ended Alex's happy life and he learned what death was. He learned of anger, sadness and the need for revenge.

His father was in a defensive stance facing a thug with a combat knife. The thug rushed forward and swung the knife. His father got the thug in an arm lock and he broke his arm with a quick squeeze. His father then threw the thug over his shoulder sending him crashing into a nearby bookshelf. Another thug rushed his father as Alex watched from under the bed in fear.

His father blocked the punch and smashed his fist into the other thug's face easily breaking his nose. His father followed that up with another punch that crushed his nose and smeared the wall with blood.

His father spun around to go after the next one, but the sound of flesh being pierced stopped him. He looked down and saw a Katana through his chest. It's metal gleaming brightly yet it dripped with his blood. His father looked at his mother and a tear fell down the mothers face.

The thug tore the Katana from his chest spraying blood all over the room. His father collapsed to the floor in front of the bed. The last thing he ever saw was his son looking on in horror as the Katana pierced his skull.

The mafia boss got to his feet and the thug pulled the Katana out. His mother was thrown to the bed and the thug handed the mafia boss the Japanese sword. The thug's long hair covered only a single eye as the other eye was dark brown almost black. The mafia boss brought the Japanese sword down and impaled his mother. Blood dripped through the mattress and landed on Alex.

His eyes were wide and slightly glazed…it looked like he was in shock. It would have looked like that if his face hadn't held that murderous expression. Such hate that a child of eight years old was not supposed to experience. The laugher of the mob boss and his lackeys only fed that hate.

They left the room, but the one with long black hair…the one tat had killed his father looked back at the room. He smirked and pulled out two familiar looking revolvers and fired off a couple of shots. The bullets hit wine bottles on a nearby rack and win spilled over the bloodstained room. He looked down at the still lit cigarette in the ashtray and kicked it onto the wine stain.

The long hair thug smirked as the room went up in flames and walked out holstering his revolvers. Alex climbed out from under the bed and looked at the flames engulfing the room.

He looked on the floor and spotted the Katana that was stained with the blood of his parents. He picked it up and looked at it with a look of sorrow and anger. It was then that the need for revenge was born. He swore revenge on those who killed his parents and climbed out of the window.

Escaping the flames just in time to see his family's murderers drive away in a black limousine. His blue eyes watched his home burn down along with anything that had held comfort for him. The only thing that remained was a memento of his parents…the very weapon that had killed them.

His blood stained hand twisted in anger and hate and he walked into the woods. It was then that his previous life died and a new one that held a future of bloodshed, vengeance and redemption was born.

**(Three Years Later)**

Alex was now eleven years old and his mind had been completely consumed by hate for those who murdered his family. It was then that he finally fulfilled his promise of revenge on the thugs who destroyed his life and family. Three years of training for this moment and he knew he was ready.

He had snuck into the mansion of the mafia boss who had killed his family. Those three years of training made it easy as he snuck into the mansion. He silently made his way into the mafia boss's room and moments later the boss found a familiar Katana impaled through his torso. Alex remained silent as the boss writhed in pain, Alex had been waiting for this moment yet it brought him no satisfaction. He thought he would feel satisfaction or joy that he had finally avenged his parents' deaths, but found no such feeling.

Alex tore the blade from the mafia boss's chest and blood burst from the wound with a final dying scream. The sound of footsteps thundering closer was heard and the door burst open. Two henchmen stood at the door with guns drawn and a look of shock on their faces.

A boy no older than twelve covered in blood next to their murdered boss. Moments later they fired but Alex rolled aside and grabbed the gun on the bedside table. He rolled under the bed and took aim. Under the safety of the bed he could see them, but the guards couldn't see him.

Alex took aim and with a few squeezes of the trigger brought the two guards down. He climbed out from under the bed and tossed the gun to the floor. He put the Japanese sword into it's sheaf and left the bloodstained room. On his way out he was confronted by the former own of the sword. The one who had murdered his father in cold blood.

"Those eyes…so that meddling American had a son did he," the long hair thug stated. He quickly brought out his two revolvers and fired off several shots. Alex quickly brought out the katana and spun it rapidly in his hands deflecting the bullets to the side. The click of an empty gun brought a smirk to Alex's face as he threw the katana through the air. It spun towards its target and impaled the long haired thug through the chest.

"I guess we deserved to die…how ironic that it was you who killed us," the long hair thug stated. After those final words he collapsed to the floor dead. Alex walked up to the fallen thug and looked down at the revolvers in his hands. He picked them up and felt the smooth metal of the revolvers. Alex took the bullet belt for the revolvers and silently left the mansion after that.

By the age of sixteen he was one of the world's top assassins. He had never been caught or spotted, but two years later by the age of eighteen he quit the profession. At eighteen a gang invited him in and Alex accepted as long as he wouldn't take part in any crimes that they would commit. They hesitantly agreed and by the age of nineteen he was planning on leaving the gang.

It was then that the Zombie outbreak occurred and he was rescued by Nightwing. Alex took this as a sign…a chance to redeem himself of previous sins that he had committed over the years.

**(End Flashback)**

Now the girl that he had fallen for was gone…the girl that made him forget of his bloody history. Starfire was gone, another loved one torn away from him by murder, was it a curse in his blood that demanded he suffer? Leo looked down at Alex and then back at Nightwing.

"I'll take Alex back home…Starfire deserves a proper funeral," Leo said. He and Alex who was holding onto Starfire disappeared in a flash of flames. Nightwing and the others held a moments silence for their loss. For someone who had fought by their sides since the formation of the Teen Titans.

Nightwing looked at Raven and saw the tears forming in her eyes. In this holy quest they lost a friend…someone who had stood by them through the good and bad. Raven leaned into Nightwing and he put an arm around her as she sobbed into his chest. Lucifer looked at Nightwing and turned away as he helped Marcus up. Marcus felt the mood and knew that something had happened. Lucifer whispered into his ear and Marcus's eyes widened.

"Nightwing what do we do now?" Lucifer asked with a solemn tone. Nightwing let out a sigh and looked up at the endless cloud of dark mystical energy.

"We continue searching. Starfire wouldn't want us to give up and let them get this artefact," Nightwing answered. The other three nodded and continued on their trip in search of the item. Maybe the recent death was a sign of the coming end or was this what fate had planned for them.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian had watched the incident from afar and his frown deepened. Not only was Eve in this time, but Voga had reappeared to try and gain the power of the artefact. He couldn't let either of the goddesses gain that power. If they did, they would be a major hindrance to their plans.

A goddess with the power that the artefact grants would be as powerful as the Vampire God himself. If events turned out the way he planned then by the end of the day he would be the one with that power. It would be the only way to ensure a solid concrete path to the Vampire God's resurrection. If anyone gained that power they would have a chance to stop Armageddon itself.

Shillian lowered himself to the sandy ground and looked around at the desolate wasteland. No the only thing left to do was to get to the lair of the artefact first and claim the power of a being who cannot die. Shillian knew that nearly every player was after that power. He would make sure that they would not get it.

"Things shall go as planned…the temple where it is hidden must be destroyed," Shillian muttered. From a flash of shadows Darkness approached him.

"Strangely the appearance of Eve was not written within the prophecy…what does this mean?" Darkness asked. Shillian turned to face Darkness and a grin spread across his cruel face.

"It means that this is something from outside the prophecy, I have the feeling that there is another power at work here," Shillian answered.

"You mean that someone is trying to destroy our work from behind the scenes?" Darkness asked.

"Maybe and I have a feeling that Vladimus' betrayal has a hand in this," Shillian answered. His cold voice echoed without any human emotion. Those had long since died from his dark past that had slowly destroyed his humanity piece by piece.

"Yes, but who would be behind all this since several events that held great significance have occurred that were not predicted within the prophecy," Darkness stated coldly.

"Yes, but for now we should concentrate on getting to the artefact first, or all our work will be lost," Shillian added on. Darkness nodded and disappeared in a flash of black energy…darker than the abyss itself. Shillian took flight and looked across the empty wasteland of the desert. Miles upon miles of nothing but sand and somewhere hidden inside was the artefact.

**(Hours Later)**

Nightwing and the remainder of his team had reached a canyon. Hopefully it was the same canyon that the artefact was hidden in. it was shaped like a crescent moon like in the legend had stated so chances were pretty good. Nightwing got a feeling of déjà vu as he prepared to jump off. Memories of when Slade had thrown him off a cliff flashed through his mind. Luckily he could easily land on his feet from a jump like that nowadays.

Nightwing jumped off quickly followed by the three others. He felt the wind rush at his face and the ground came rushing up at him. Nightwing looked at the rock wall and saw it was incredibly jagged. Similar to the one he was thrown off all those years ago. He twisted through the air and landed gracefully on his feet.

Nightwing looked up and saw a temple that looked like it hadn't been touched for thousands of years. The others landed on their feet behind him and watched Nightwing walk up to the ancient temple…completely unaware of the shadowed figure watching them from above.

Nightwing and the others walked up the stone steps that hadn't been used for thousands of years. The dust was thick on the steps and through the entranceway a large cavern resided.

They entered the temple and noticed large statues from old religious legends. The hanging of Christ and even several angels. In the corner of the room stood a stairway that led to a cobweb filled corridor. In front of that corridor were Vladimus and Virgil with several Vampire mind slaves. One of the Vampire slaves walked in and moments later a head rolled out from the corridor which shortly burst into flames.

"Damn it...at this rate we'll never get through for a while!" Vladimus hissed.

"Sounds like you're in a bad mood," Lucifer muttered and the small group spun around to face them.

"So you've arrived…that can only mean that the others will be here shortly as well," Vladimus muttered. Nightwing smirked and stepped forward towards them. The Vampiric mind slaves took on defensive stances and attacked. Nightwing leaned back from an attack and punched the vampire in the gut. The Vampire stepped back and two more moved forward. Nightwing did a twin twister kick and knocked the two Vampires back.

"Get in there!" Vladimus roared and several more Vampires moved in for the attack along with Virgil. Nightwing flipped back and knocked a Vampire out with a spin kick. Another vampire did a triple kick combo, but Nightwing dodged the attack. He countered with a double spin air kick and knocked the Vampire out.

Virgil did a double spin kick and Nightwing ducked under the attack. He punched Virgil in the gut and he stepped back. Two more Vampires moved forward with spinning axel kicks. Nightwing stepped back and knocked one of the Vampires aside with a sledgehammer punch.

He followed that up with a dragon tooth kick which knocked the other vampire away with ease.

Nightwing remembered a time where he had more trouble with these Vampires, but his strength had increased a lot since then. Still, if they're numbers were large enough they could overpower him. They had attacked him more frequently back then, but they hardly ever did these days. Maybe Vladimus had been building up an army in secret, but he had lost control of a large portion of men to Shillian. He now held the bulk of the troops, but Vladimus still had a large amount of Vampires at his disposal.

Nightwing blocked a thrust punch and countered with a triple dragon fist combo knocking the Vampire back. Virgil did a leaping triple kick combo, but Nightwing rolled out of the way. Virgil followed that up with a spinning lance kick, but Nightwing leaned out of the way of the attack.

Nightwing blocked his next attack and sent him flying out of the way with a spinning snap kick. Two vampires rushed Nightwing, but he did a leaping sidewinder kick knocking them both away. Three more went in for the attack, but Nightwing swept his feet out knocking them all of their feet. Whilst they were still in midair he sent them all crashing into a nearby wall with various attacks. Nightwing turned to face Vladimus and a cocky grin spread across his face.

"Damn you, Nightwing…you may have defeated my lackeys, but you will not have the same luck with me!" Vladimus snarled. Nightwing smirked and crossed his arms over his torso.

"Please, you couldn't touch me last time…what makes you think you can beat me this time?" Nightwing asked with a cocked eyebrow. Vladimus let out a maniacal laugh and sparks of lightning like energy flew from his very body.

"Because now I serve a higher purpose, a new god…the mighty demon god ZARAGUIN!" Vladimus roared. Horns grew from his head and his grey bat like wings took on a more scaled tone. His dark brown hair turned black and his pale skin turned black. Bonelike horns grew from his shoulders, knee's and elbows. A long black tail grew from the base of his spine and his eyes now glowed a bright green. His finger nails became claws that were as strong as steel, yet looked like bone.

His canines grew slightly longer and his power skyrocketed through the roof. His hair spiked up slightly and grew longer. His muscles grew larger and his power continued to grow. His body was surrounded by green lightning that erupted from his very own mutated skin.

"When I swore my loyalty to Zaraguin…he gave me these powers and this beautiful demon form," Vladimus explained. His voice had distorted slightly with his transformation and his power was great. It was the same if not just as powerful as Nightwing.

"So what do you think...do you believe you can defeat me?" Vladimus asked. Nightwing got into his defensive stance and his team stepped up behind him.

"So four against one…this should make an interesting battle," Vladimus muttered. He moved forward with great speed and did a double roundhouse kick. Nightwing leaned back avoiding the attack.

Lucifer did a double leaping spin kick, but Vladimus blocked the attack. He countered with a hell lancer kick which knocked Lucifer aside. Marcus did a spinning piston kick, but Vladimus dodged the attack. Nightwing did a triple kick combo, but Vladimus grabbed his foot and flung him to the floor. Marcus and Raven attacked, but Vladimus easily dodged and countered the attacks.

Nightwing and Lucifer flipped to their feet and went in for the attack. Vladimus spun around with a spinning twister kick which knocked Lucifer back. Nightwing did a leaping side kick which caught his opponent across the side of the face. Vladimus stepped back and did a triple kick combo, but Nightwing blocked the attack.

Raven climbed to her feet and charged for the attack but Vladimus leaped into the air dodging the attack. Nightwing jumped up after him and quickly exchanged various powerful punches. Both Nightwing and Vladimus were sent crashing into opposite walls. Marcus flipped to his feet and his muscles bulged as he partially transformed to his wolf form. He leaped into the air and started crawling along the wall. Vladimus pulled himself off the wall and flew through the air.

Marcus leaped at Vladimus and landed on his back sending him crashing to the stone floor. A shockwave of energy sent Marcus crashing into a nearby wall. Raven did a spinning blade kick, but Vladimus ducked underneath the attack. He grabbed Raven's arm in a shoulder lock and then flung her to the floor with tremendous force.

Nightwing leaped on Vladimus and they both went crashing into a nearby wall. Marcus and Lucifer helped Raven up to her feet and turned to watch them. Vladimus's and Nightwing's fists were colliding with unbelievable speed. Neither seemed to gain the advantage.

Even when Nightwing's white feathered wings burst from his back neither could gain the advantage. Nightwing grabbed Vladimus's fist and grappled him into an arm lock, but he twisted out of it and kicked Nightwing across the torso. Vladimus followed that up with a leaping spin kick, but Nightwing ducked underneath it. He countered with several punches to the gut.

Vladimus stepped back and the other three charged. He spun to face them and did a spinning demon kick which knocked the other three. To the floor. Lucifer flipped to his feet and Nightwing went in for the attack.

Lucifer leaped forward and Vladimus leaped into the air. Nightwing ran up the wall quickly following him. Vladimus landed on the ceiling and small cracks appeared in the stone ceiling. Nightwing ran across the ceiling and threw a dragon punch at Vladimus, but he blocked it.

He countered with several punches but Nightwing blocked them. He countered with a back spin kick knocking Vladimus back. Lucifer soon joined them on the ceiling quickly followed by Marcus and Raven. All four threw various attacks as Vladimus who blocked them and countered with a shockwave of energy sending all four of them crashing to the ground.

Vladimus landed gracefully on the ground and the other four flipped to their feet to face him. Nightwing did a double lifts kick, but Vladimus flipped back out of the way of the attack.

Raven shot a wave of black energy at him, but he dispersed it with a wave of deep blue lightning. Vladimus followed that up with duel beams of green energy from his eyes that collided with Nightwing. He crashed into the nearby wall and the other three rushed forward to attack Vladimus.

Vladimus swept his feet out knocking all three into the air. He then shot his foot out hitting Lucifer in the chest. Lucifer was sent crashing into the other two and they crashed into the nearby wall.

"Hm…surely you can do better than that," Vladimus called out. Nightwing flipped to his feet and did a double leaping side kick. Vladimus fell back and Nightwing followed that up with a leaping spin kick. The attack hit Vladimus across the face and sent him crashing to the floor. He swept his feet out, but Nightwing flipped back avoiding being tripped over.

Lucifer struggled to his feet along with Marcus, but Raven was out cold. Vladimus did a triple kick combo, but Nightwing blocked the attacks. Nightwing countered with a ridge hand blow which knocked Vladimus back.

Lucifer and Marcus rushed forward with triple kick combos knocking Vladimus back against the wall. Nightwing joined in with a high time kick that caught Vladimus across the wall. Marcus did a back spin kick, but Vladimus ducked under it and power punched Marcus in the gut.

Vladimus did a spinning air kick and caught Nightwing and Lucifer across the face. Marcus did several wild slashes with his claws leaving several nasty marks across Vladimus' face.

Vladimus stepped back and Lucifer and Nightwing stepped forward. They both did power slam kicks that sent Vladimus crashing into the wall. He climbed out of the rubble and the three warriors got into a defensive stance.

"You three are becoming very irritating!" Vladimus snarled.

"Yeah, we're good at that," Marcus stated with a cocky grin. Nightwing moved forward and threw several punches at Vladimus. He grabbed Nightwing's fist and with a quick twist dislocated his arm. Nightwing was sent flying back with a swift kick and Lucifer and Marcus moved forward. Vladimus spun round and knocked them back with twin snap kicks.

Nightwing relocated his arm with a quick twist and was up on his feet again. Vladimus sent three quick kicks to Lucifer's face. Marcus sent a kick at Vladimus' stomach, but he quickly blocked it. Marcus followed that up with a swift punch to the face that connected right in the kisser.

Nightwing moved forward and did a leaping snap kick that caught Vladimus across the face. Lucifer did a twin lance kick that knocked Vladimus back. Nightwing threw several punches whilst both Lucifer and Marcus did kicks. Vladimus was thrown back against the wall from the continuous attacks. He sent all three of them flying with a shockwave of pure energy.

All three of them landed gracefully on their feet and spun around to face their opponent. Vladimus leaped forward with several spinning kicks, but the three warriors leaped out of the way. Nightwing then sent a powerful energy beam at Vladimus and sent him crashing into a nearby wall.

Vladimus stumbled from the wreckage and his demon form faded away. Now he was in his normal form with barely any strength left.

"This isn't over, Nightwing," Vladimus muttered and disappeared in a flash of energy. Nightwing noticed that Virgil and the others had disappeared as well.

"You two stay here and take care of Raven…I'll get the artefact," Nightwing said. He turned round and walked up the stairway. There was a sign above him and it read "Show your loyalty to god" in English. Nightwing felt the winds shift and quickly rolled down to his knees. A large blade missed the top of his head by centimetres. He ran down the corridor and quickly came to a large gap. A sign read "Test your faith" also in English. Nightwing tried to fly but quickly found he couldn't.

"Test your faith…the walk of faith," Nightwing muttered. He lifted a foot over the edge and closed his eyes in preparation to fall. Nightwing hopped off and his feet quickly found solid floor. He looked down, but there was nothing there to hold him up. Nightwing ran across and entered a large room. The only thing in the room was a bowl made of stone full of water. A single cup made from a dull looking metal and a skeleton. Nightwing turned to the skeleton and noticed the attire it was in. Definitely something similar to a knight's, but that wasn't what was important now. Nightwing walked up to the grail and looked at it a little. He was expecting something different, but at least he had found it.

Nightwing reached to pick it up, but felt a shift in the wind. He moved to the side as a sword crashed down on the stone alter. Nightwing spun round and saw the skeleton was up on its feet in a defensive stance.

It rushed forward with several swing, but Nightwing leaned back and dodged the wild swings with ease. He threw a single thrust punch and the skeleton warrior exploded into dust. Nightwing turned around and picked up the so called Holy Grail and looked down at the simple looking cup.

It was hard to believe that this small thing had the power to change the world. This train of thought would have continued if a powerful kick hadn't sent him crashing into a nearby wall.

Nightwing unsteadily climbed to his feet and saw Shillian! He filled the cup with water and turned to look at Nightwing.

"Better luck next time, Nightwing, but I've won the battle this time," Shillian stated with a cocky grin. He raised it to his lips and emptied the grail that had been full of water. Shillian opened his eyes and they briefly turned a golden color.

"I feel it…the power of the ones who cannot DIE!" Shillian roared as power began surging from his very body. He was easily growing more powerful than even Vladimus in his demon form.

"Yes…I am a true immortal!" Shillian hissed and crushed the Holy Grail in his hands. Nightwing stepped back as the energy swirled and made the very temple they were in rock and shake to its core.

"You've lost Nightwing…but I must admit that I didn't expect Zaraguin to be the meddler," Shillian stated. Nightwing rushed forward and threw several lightning fast punches, but Shillian dodged them with ease. Nightwing threw a ridge hand blow, but Shillian grabbed the fist and with a single punch sent him crashing into the wall. Nightwing could feel a few broken ribs there and mentally groaned.

"I'll give you two minutes to get out of here…by then this place will be dust," Shillian stated.

Nightwing climbed to his feet as the ribs healed themselves and quickly rushed out of the room and down the corridor. Moments later he was back in the main hall with the other two trying to wake Raven.

"Nightwing, what's going on…what's happening to this place?" Lucifer asked.

"No time to explain…we've got to get out of here!" Nightwing said. Marcus and Lucifer grabbed onto Nightwing as they held onto Raven. Moments later they disappeared in a flash of energy as the temple collapsed around them. With the grail destroyed and the temple collapsed nothing remained of that ancient race. Shillian appeared over the ruins of the temple looking down at it with a small trace of disgust. Darkness appeared in a flash of energy and gazed at his partner in crime.

"That power, it's incredible," Darkness mumbled.

"I know, and now our goal of reviving our lord and master the Vampire God is only days away," Shillian added on. His eyes flashed with energy and he faced Nightwing.

"How many days until we shall begin the ceremony?" Darkness asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Only two or three days at the most," Shillian answered coldly. Darkness nodded and they both landed on the sandy ground. Now with "The End" only days away and a comrade's death…hope was now very bleak for the future.

**To Be Continued: The End Approaches**

**Author's Notes: **

I know a lot of you are going to be mad that I killed Starfire off and I do apologize for that. It's just I did leave warnings that she would be the first to go. I know I finished this chapter pretty quick and I hope you like it. It wasn't easy to write and put together.

Typing down Alex's bloody history even made me want to cry. Plus, you've all finally found out who Vladimus was now working for…that is if any of you spotted the hints of Vladimus having other plans and of his demon form. Well, with the end approaching expect an old enemy to return and one by one the chess pieces fall into place as Shillian prepares to summon the Vampire God.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to read and review. I love to read what people think of my story.


	23. The End Approaches

**THE END APPROACHES**

Night was dawning across the city of Jump in its final hours. The entire world had a day left maybe less. It had been nearly twenty four hours since they had escaped from the hidden temple as it collapsed around them. Twenty four hours since Shillian gained the power of a being that cannot die. None of them knew that this could have been their final day…only Shillian and a few others knew that.

Within the titan facility Nightwing rested as a thin layer of sweat covered his athletic torso. In these final days the visions had been growing from worse to horrific and ever more disturbing.

A pair of dead black eyes that Nightwing had grown to know well flashed through his mind. The echoing cries of thousands of tormented lives as the doors to hell opened on the mortal realm. Dimensions collapsing on one another as an all powerful being struggled to return to power. A final stand as a small group of extremely powerful beings made their last stand.

Shadow monsters hunting down humans in the streets and Vladimus in his demon form observing from the rooftops. An echo of energy and a white feather falling to the floor amidst a thousand black feathers. An echoing cry as a blood tide engulfed the entire planet ending nearly all life in an instant.

"The final hours of the mortal world begin," a voice echoed throughout a realm of complete darkness.

"It is the burden you must carry," Leo's voice echoed from an unknown location.

"Tonight the reign of man comes to an end," Shillian's voice hissed from the shadows.

"We're going to become gods!" Bloodlust cried our barely moments later after Shillian.

Three pairs of eyes and all varied in color. Three inhuman roars as the three pairs of eyes merged into one.

"Kill them all…hunt them down one by one…soon everyone will feel my power!" an inhuman voice roared. Flashes of death and inhuman figures flashed through his mind. Demonic war cries and all the planets aligning throughout the galaxy. All planets in a straight line directed at the blood moon.

A cry of pain and a massive energy beam shooting to the blood moon. A strange temple began glowing with various people lined up underneath columns of marble which held strange signs. In an instant a roar of energy that shook the very temple to the core and a shadowed figure stepped from the centre of the room.

Nightwing shot from his bed and let out a sigh. He looked down at Raven sleeping besides him and climbed out of the bed. He put on a black shirt and buttoned it up over his muscular torso. He put on a pair of black trousers and walked into his bathroom.

"That was the most graphic vision yet…oh my head," Nightwing muttered. He searched his cupboard for a bottle of aspirin and quickly found what he was looking for. He swallowed a couple of pills with water and took a close look at himself in the mirror. Those visions had really been taking his toll on him. He looked completely wasted and as if he hadn't slept for a good while.

After the events of yesterday…the team members' spirits had died down quite a bit. Alex had completely distanced himself from everyone. Leo and Marcus had grown quiet and somewhat sullen. Lucifer was still the same except that he too no longer talked to the rest of the team as much. Maybe it was true that this was the end of times as it was obvious that the team was falling apart. This team was the entire world's only line of defence left…without them the planet would fall in this time of chaos.

Nightwing put his usual pair of pitch black sunglasses on and walked back up into his bedroom. Raven was still asleep and Nightwing picked up his black trench coat quickly putting it on. It fit nicely around him and should work pretty well as a type of body armour in hand to hand combat. Nightwing walked out of his room and found the corridor where his room resided empty. It wasn't that surprising since the other titans were still spread across the world. Only he and the others that went in search of the Holy Grail were there. Nightwing teleported to the control centre of the room and found it empty. He sat down on the centre seat and typed in a few commands.

There were several reports from the other teams. Nightwing clicked open Cyborg's message and really wished he hadn't. It stated that Terra was missing…her room was completely trashed. Nightwing went onto the next message which was from the Justice League which had joined the Titans. This one stated that both Superman and Batman were missing.

They're things were trashed and a little blood was found. Nightwing muttered under his breathe and checked the final one from Titans East. Something in his gut told him he'd find something similar to the other two in this one. He was right…this time it stated that several robed figures had attacked and left as soon as they apprehended Aqualad.

"It looks like Shillian's making his move…better tell them to get back here," Nightwing muttered. He answered all three messages with the same answer…to return to base.

Nightwing turned the security level up to maximum so that if anything tried to get in here they'd have a hard time.

Nightwing leaned back in the chair and remembered the temple in his dreams. The one were that strange ritual took place…it seemed so familiar. As if he had been there before… something he'd seen. Nightwing shrugged it off and turned to the security screens which watched over various parts of the city. So far everything seemed quiet today, but he doubted that it would last long.

**(Scene Change)**

Within the hidden temple on the outskirts of Jump City…the army was ready. Slade and Brother Blood were planning an all out attack against the city of Jump. That Zombie incident had slowed down production, but a strange energy made sure the Zombies couldn't get near the temple. They had thousands of robots ready for battle and by their side nearly two hundred meta-humans. Slade's on visible eye flashed a fiery orange and red and Brother Blood approached him.

"The army is ready and are waiting on your orders," Blood stated and kneeled slightly.

"Excellent… Send the army out, the other Titans are returning today. Too bad they'll return to nothing," Slade muttered.

"Very well… I'll inform them at once," Brother Blood said and left the dark shadowed room overlooking the temple. They had completely uncovered it quite a while ago and translated all the text. It seemed that this temple awoke a great power…but first they had to wait for some kind of "_Great Sign_."

Flames outlined Slade's very body and behind that mask he sneered down at those below him. When this power awakened he would take it for himself and become a god among mortal men. Then finally the power struggle between himself and Nightwing would finally come to an end. Slade would kill Nightwing and recreate this pathetic world in his vision.

"Twelve more hours…and this world will belong to me," Slade muttered and crossed his arms over his muscular torso. Since last time he had faced Nightwing his powers and abilities had grown immensely and they still continued to grow. They had ever since that day he had mysteriously received them. He still wondered who would give him such powers, but for the moment such trivial thoughts were a distraction.

Slade left his dark shadowed room and entered a single large room. He looked down to the first floor and spotted a few hundred robots standing at attention. Several HIVE students patrolled the area. They had topped up the security and had HIVE members patrolling with weapons if their powers weren't enough. They had put up fences and watch towers just in case anyone tried to sneak up on them. If anything the area surrounding the temple and been turned into a military facility of sorts. They had built it up and established a firm foothold on this area. It belonged to Slade and anyone within the area belonged to Slade as well. Slade had also hired mercenaries to top up the defence and paid them well.

Only to keep them happy, of course…as far as Slade was concerned this compound was impenetrable. He watched his troops moving out heading for the city and knew it would be his within a matter of hours. Wings of fire erupted from his back and Slade took off into the air heading for the city.

**(Scene Change)**

All those who were at the Titans facility were in the commons room. Usually mornings were louder and everyone was having a goodtime. Now with Starfire gone…a gap…a rift within the team had appeared. It was quiet and the only thing to liven them up was the smell of food.

Nightwing hadn't touched his food but had drank some blood earlier on to keep himself from going hungry. He definitely had to go back to the hospital and raid it of some more blood later. Good thing when it had been abandoned the power for the equipment and freezers had stayed on. the power plant was still luckily working perfectly despite most of the city had been abandoned.

Nightwing had also received another message…this one from the Underworld Council. They were uniting they're forces to combat the end of the world. In an attempt to stop it. Most of the forces were being deployed to Jump City and the Council was giving him control of their forces.

Well, at least until the crisis passed…or so they had said. Nightwing got up and grabbed his plate. He walked into the kitchen, emptied his plate and put it in the dishwasher. He heard a knock at the door and quickly teleported to the main entrance. Nightwing opened the door to see an army of angels, werewolves and Vampires. They were easily a force to be reckoned with…but would it be enough? Raven walked up behind Nightwing and placed a hand of his shoulder. He looked at her and flashed a small smile.

"So they've arrived… Well, hopefully we can avert this apocalypse," Raven stated.

Nightwing nodded and an explosion went up from within the city. The others rushed out at all the noise only to see an army and part of the city in flames. Nightwing sent out the signal and they all moved out. Minutes later they were at the city centre where the explosion had taken place.

Nobody was in the area and whoever had caused the explosion had split before Nightwing or the others got there. Nightwing spotted something on the floor and walked up to it.

Whatever it was it was metal and was some kind of circular object. Nightwing picked it up and noticed an S on the metallic emblem. He took notice of the style and instantly knew what was going on. Nightwing spun around to the others who were checking out the area.

"Guys, it's a trap, get out of here!" Nightwing roared and the others spun to face him.

At that moment robots and Meta-humans rushed in for the attack. Nightwing felt a presence on the roof and spotted Shillian watching them silently. It was as if he was merely there to observe…not attack.

Nightwing spun around and with a snap kick sent the nearest robot flying in the opposite direction. He did a spinning double axel kick that knocked two of Slade's robots aside with ease. Nightwing spotted a robot leaping through the air towards him and sent it sailing into the sky with a high time kick. Nightwing knocked another away with a leaping spin kick.

Raven sent a wave of black energy at the robot commandos that knocked a group of them into a nearby building. She did a back spin kick as she felt one of them approaching from behind her. The kick sent the robot commando flying back and Raven blew a tuft of amethyst hair from her eyes.

Lucifer blew several away with a powerful energy beam from his third eye. Several more leaped at him, but with several swift movements he easily chopped them into confetti ribbons. Another swung a laser knife at Lucifer, but he ducked under it and smashed the torso apart with a single punch.

Marcus was slicing robot commandos to ribbons with his claws. Neatly cutting through the metal armour of the robot commando army. He heard several approach from behind him and swept his feet out knocking them all into the air. Marcus moved with inhuman speed and sent them all crashing into a nearby building. He smirked and tossed several more robots to the side.

Alex sliced through the robots with his Japanese sword with ease. Lightning fast movements developed over years of practice. He sliced through several more robots and ducked underneath a laser knife. Alex instantly severed the arm holding the laser knife and then sliced through where the robots torso should be. He rolled his eyes and several HIVE students went for him. Alex flipped through the air landing behind them and with several fast movements knocked them out with the blunt side of the blade.

**(Scene Change)**

Vladimus paced across the room in frustration…with his plans ruined the others would surely come for him now. Shillian now held the power of immortal, there was no way he could defeat him. Virgil watched him pace across the room. If he paced any faster he would leave an after image of himself behind. Their time was running out and they had to do something fast, but what?

"Calm down…there must be something we can do to stop this," Virgil muttered and crossed his arms over his torso. Vladimus leaned against the wall and silently muttered something.

"No, for our plan to succeed we were riding on getting to the Holy Grail first," Vladimus answered with a cold tone of voice.

"I see. So there isn't much we can do. The resurrection will take place within twelve hours at the most," Virgil added on. Vladimus nodded and looked up at the glass ceiling of the room they were in. The clouds of dark mystical energy ever so clear through the glass panes of the ceiling.

An explosion rocked the building and glass reigned down upon them. Dozens upon dozens of robed vampires dropped from the roof landing gracefully on the marble flooring. Shillian had found them in their very own throne room. Vladimus instantly transformed into his demon form and attacked. Virgil wasn't far behind as they attacked the large group of robed vampires furiously. Virgil did a double snap kick knocking two robed vampires back with ease. One attacked from behind and knocked Virgil into several robed vampires.

Vladimus easily tossed the robed vampires aside with the demon power gifted to him by the demon god Zaraguin. Vladimus knocked several of them back with a wave of dark energy. Two robed vampires charged Vladimus, but he easily knocked them back with a spinning double lance kick.

Virgil and Vladimus continued fighting furiously completely unaware of the figure above them watching. Two more appeared behind the first figure both powerful in their own right, but not as powerful as the first one. If one could look into souls within those three, such cold spirits could be felt. Monstrous creatures twisted by time and by the dark magic that birthed it.

Virgil did a leaping spin kick and sent a robed vampire crashing through the marble wall.

Vladimus ran up the wall followed by several robed vampires. With a blast of dark energy the crumpled to the cold marble floor dead. Vladimus grabbed another by the throat and threw the robed vampires straight through the marble wall. He landed gracefully on the floor and jumped over Virgil with a somersault kick. Sending a robed vampire crashing into the nearby wall. Virgil knocked another out with a triple kick combo and grabbed another by the neck. With a quick twist he snapped the robed vampire's neck and it crumbled to dust. Virgil picked up a fallen sword and threw it at the one sneaking up on Vladimus.

The robed vampire crumbled to dust and Vladimus sent another crashing through the wall with a back spin kick. Vladimus smirked and knocked two others out with a spinning double snap kick.

Virgil finished off the last one with a demon blade kick that snapped the robed vampire's neck with a heavy crunch. It burst into nothing but dust and ashes before it even managed to touch the cold marble floor. The lead figure landed gracefully on the floor and turned to face the traitors.

"So you've finally decided to come for us Shillian," Vladimus muttered and he got into his defensive stance. Virgil joined him and a cocky grin spread across Shillian's face.

"Do you two truly believe you even stand a chance against me?" Shillian asked with an amused expression on his face. Vladimus and Virgil went in for the attack throwing dozens of attacks at the immortal. He dodged each and every attack thrown at him as if they were in slow motion. With a single punch he sent Virgil crashing into the stone cold marble wall.

Vladimus did a double kick combo, but Shillian casually stepped out of the way. Vladimus did a leaping spin kick, but Shillian ducked under it…a cocky smirk on his face the entire time. Vladimus followed that up with several punches, but his opponent dodged them all with ease.

Shillian grabbed the final punch and in a flash had the demonic Vladimus in a powerful arm lock. He pushed Vladimus forward and he barely managed to regain his footing on the floor. Vladimus did several kicks, but Shillian blocked each with only his middle and index finger. Vladimus screamed with rage and did a spinning demon claw kick, but Shillian ducked underneath the attack.

"Come on, surely you can do better than that! After all you are empowered by the 'mighty' demon god Zaraguin," Shillian stated. Vladimus did a leaping side kick. but Shillian grabbed the leg centimetres before it hit his face. He smirked and threw Vladimus into the nearby wall. Vladimus climbed to his feet unsteadily and threw several punches at Shillian who dodged the attacks and sent Vladimus flying with a thrust punch. He struggled to climb to his feet, but Shillian grabbed him by the hair and a cruel grin spread across his face.

"That was pathetic, Vladimus…if only you had stayed with us and you wouldn't have been forced into doing the ritual for us," Shillian explained coldly. He then smashed Vladimus's face into the cold marble floor and Vladimus reverted to his normal form…out cold. Shillian turned to the robed vampires and looked down at them coldly.

"Take these scum back to the base. Now we prepare for the coming of the Vampire God into this world," Shillian muttered. Darkness and Bloodlust walked up to him with slightly unnerved expressions.

"That was an impressive display of power. No wonder those immortals were so revered," Darkness stated. Shillian smirked and looked around the seemingly war torn room that used to be Vladimus's throne room. Vladimus…the vampire who used to lead an army to bring back the Vampire God. It was obvious why he lost faith in the Vampire God and swore his loyalty to the Demon God Zaraguin. When he had been captured Vladimus had been tortured by Nightwing in an attempt to find out their agendas. During that time Vladimus swore revenge, not just on Nightwing but on those who had abandoned him. After being beaten back Shillian had left Vladimus at the mercy of Nightwing. In doing so he swore revenge and made a pact with the Demon God Zaraguin. Of course his eternally loyal lackey Virgil joined Vladimus in their attempt to create a new scenario. One in the Demon God Zaraguin's vision and not one through the eyes of the eternally cruel Vampire God. The three evil gods and two evil goddesses never got along unlike the gods of light. The Dark Gods squabbled and thought meaninglessly among each other until a pact was made.

Sigorath the Devil God would claim the endless wasteland of torment known as hell among mortals. Zaraguin the Demon God was given a dark realm known as "_The Forbidden Land._" Finally, the Vampire God whose name was forbidden was given the Shadow Realm. All three realms corrupt with all sorts of evil entities within. After a certain amount of time the god's gained certain traits after staying within the certain realms for so long, some were more noticeable than others.

Shillian smirked as he remembered the old legend…one that happened to be true. Only after a devastating war where Sigorath attempted to open the gates to all realms. It was an attempt to gain ultimate power and access to the most sought after realms. The realm of mortals and Heaven, also known as Ethereal Paradise. Sometime during the end of the war Sigorath disappeared. Several thousand years later the Vampire God attempted to take over the world of mortals. After that failed he was banished. Banished into imprisonment in Hell…until recently he escaped when the First Sign was born. That began the prophecy of his return to ultimate power.

Shillian closed his eyes and the three of them disappeared in a great flash of energy leaving the throne room abandoned. Now it seemed that nothing in existence could stop Shillian from bringing back the Vampire God.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing ran up the wall as a group of robots followed him. Nightwing pushed himself off the wall and landed behind the robot commandos on his feet gracefully. He sent out a wave of lightning that instantly fried their circuits. He smirked and sent another sailing through the air with a snap kick.

It was at that moment that the reinforcements arrived: the rest of the Titans and Justice League had returned. Thousands of robots against his entire team and the remains of the underworld army. The entire Vampire, Werewolf and Angel race all fighting together for the same cause for the first time in thousands of years. Maybe in this world of darkness there truly was hope for a new future.

Nightwing spotted a figure watching him from the rooftops and easily recognized that body language and shape anywhere. Slade…he was here and this time with the intent to completely overpower them. Nightwing leaped through the air and landed gracefully before Slade on the rooftop.

"Hello Nightwing, how nice of you to join," Slade spoke with a cold tone of voice.

Nightwing got into his defensive stance as did Slade. Nightwing couldn't read any change in energy from him so the fight shouldn't last too long. He moved forward with a triple kick combo, but Slade blocked the attack with apparent ease. Nightwing followed that up with a back spin kick, but his enemy leaned back avoiding the kick. Slade countered with a thrust kick which knocked Nightwing back. Nightwing a shot a ball of lightning at Slade, but a wall of hellfire burst from the very roof itself.

Slade burst through the wall of flames and a punch neatly connected with Nightwing's chin, knocking him back. Nightwing ducked under the next attack and did a twister kick that struck Slade across the face. He stepped back and Nightwing followed that up with a spinning axel kick. Slade ducked it and countered with his own axel kick. Nightwing leaned back and knocked him back with a back spin kick.

"Very good, Nightwing, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to save you," Slade stated and shot towards him. He was moving with speed he never possessed before. Leaving a fiery afterimage of himself behind him and knocked Nightwing away with a single punch. Nightwing struggled to his feet and Slade's muscular figure stood over him. Nightwing shot up with a thrust punch that knocked him back. Slade threw several flame empowered punches and Nightwing blocked them with several burns on his arms as a result. Slade did a leaping spin kick, but Nightwing ducked under it and jabbed Slade in the stomach. Nightwing did a double lifts kick, but his opponent leaned back and knocked him back with a kick.

Below them on the streets two armies clashed…one of mystical nature, the other of mechanical nature. Lucifer struck several away with swift blows and several Vampires came to his aid. They rushed forward and tackled the robotic commandos. Marcus quickly joined them and started tearing robots to ribbons.

Raven sent out a wave of black energy that tore apart an entire wave of Slade's robotic commandos.

Leo was toying with the robot commando's having the time of his life. He was dodging and weaving through their blows. A strange sort of dance: whenever one attacked he dodged and countered with a kick a punch. Lucifer quickly joined in and within moments sent nearly a dozen robots sailing.

Cyborg and Bumblebee tag teamed taking down several robots with Superman sending them sailing with his superhuman strength. Superman was knocked down from behind by a vicious blow from a robotic commando. Lucifer leaped through the air and with a swift kick sent the robot commando crashing into a nearby building. He spun around with a heavy power punch knocking a robot away.

Marcus did a double spin kick neatly knocking two robotic commando's aside. Raven unleashed a barrage of black energy balls that tore into a large group of Slade's robotic warriors.

Back on the rooftops the two warriors battled for domination. Both of the same bloodline, yet torn apart by hatred. A lifetime of suffering caused by one other while he who suffered sought revenge. They were the last of their bloodline, yet in Nightwing's mind he considered himself the last. Due to the fact that he no longer considered Slade as family and hadn't since he was thrown off that cliff.

Nightwing shot forward throwing several punches at Slade, but he dodged them with incredibly swift movements. Slade countered with a spinning thrust kick, but Nightwing ducked under it.

Nightwing then threw several punches into Slade's gut and finished with a powerful uppercut to the chin. Slade stepped back and rubbed his chin. Nightwing smirked and moved forward with a leaping spin kick. Slade grabbed his foot and then flung him to the floor with all the strength he could muster. Nightwing crashed to the floor making the rooftop around them cave in. Both the fighters took several nasty bumps on the way down, but got back to their feet in a mere matter of moments.

Nightwing climbed to his feet along with Slade and both fighters got into a defensive stance. Slade moved forward with a spinning back kick, but Nightwing leaned back and flipped back hitting Slade across the face. He stepped back and Nightwing ran forward with a leaping side kick. Slade side stepped the attack and kicked Nightwing across the face sending him spinning to the floor. Nightwing flipped to his feet and sparks of lightning erupted from his body making the area glow an eerie color.

**(Scene Change)**

Lightning shot down from the sky making the city seem entranced in light. On the roof of the tallest skyscraper two lone figures watched the battle from afar. Two powerful figures and the larger one with power that was unmatched on this planet. He who held the power of those who could not die.

"So we have Vladimus. Now all we have to do is gain two more sacrifices," Darkness mumbled as Shillian watched the fight. Shillian remained silent as a smirk spread across his face. Things were now going far better than could ever be expected. It was this night that all the playing pieces fell into place and the final act would begin. He really doubted that anything could stop the ascension of the Vampire God now. With that traitor Vladimus out of the way under lock and key nothing could stop him.

The lightning flashes and his crimson eyes narrowed as Darkness went on about how on of the sacrifices were missing. The fool hadn't even put together all the pieces…the final sacrifice was not missing.

They still had to secure Slade and Brother Blood. That would come after this little fiasco was over and done with. Strange how things worked out…things happened that weren't supposed to yet everything was going to plan. It never predicted Vladimus's betrayal, but that little anomaly had been dealt with. It had never predicted Voga's appearance along with Eve's survival and entering this timeline, but they were no threat. There had been plenty of variables, but they had all been dealt with. All but one.

"So where are we supposed to find this final sacrifice?" Darkness asked. Shillian glanced at him and lightning flashed from the sky lighting his face. The smirk and cold look was enough to make Darkness step back. He felt like a piece of meat surrounded by a pack of rabid wolves.

"Oh, I think he's been here this whole time," Shillian muttered as he turned to face the elemental known as Darkness. He stepped back as Shillian took a step forward as the tension began to elevate. Shillian got into a defensive stance and Darkness made a run for it. In moments he found his escape route blocked by robed Vampires.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Shillian growled darkly. Darkness spun to face him and went in for the attack with several lightning fast kicks. Shillian dodged the attacks and countered with a spinning back kick knocking Darkness back. Shillian did a double spin kick, but Darkness ducked below it and punched him in the gut several times. Shillian didn't even flinch and shoved Darkness back which sent him crashing into the floor.

Darkness flipped to his feet and shot several balls of black energy which exploded against his face and torso. Shillian shot a wave of energy at Darkness, but he flipped out of the way and shot a beam of black energy at Shillian who faded away like a ghost. Suddenly, Darkness felt a presence behind him.

"You fool Darkness…you can't match my power, this fight is child's play," Shillian growled darkly into his ear. Darkness did a spinning back kick, but Shillian caught the kick and a smirk spread across his face. Darkness pushed his over leg into the air and caught Shillian's head in a headlock. Darkness threw Shillian to the floor and with a quick twist snapped the bones in his neck.

"I guess you weren't as powerful as you believed!" Darkness snarled and began to walk away from the lifeless body. The roof began to rumble and Darkness turned around to see Shillian's body glowing with eerie green energy. Two pitch black wings burst from his back and Shillian climbed to his feet. Power pulsing from every inch of his body.

"Maybe you didn't catch the memo, but I can't die!" Shillian hissed and took a step forward. With a flap of those black wings a powerful gust of wind threw Darkness from the roof.

Shillian flew up after him and the two fighters quickly exchanged a barrage of punches which ended in Darkness being knocked into a skyscraper. Darkness climbed to his feet and felt his energy waning.

Luckily thanks to his status as an elemental he could recharge his power with incredible speed. So if he was lucky he would last long enough to somehow escape this so called unkillable creature. Shillian's shape could be seen as lightning flashed from the dark sky of mystical energy.

"You might as well give up, Darkness. You know that you cannot beat me," Shillian muttered as he landed on the ground.

"I might as well try. I will not give up my life for anything," Darkness growled.

"Even for a cause you believe in…what a poor deluded creature you are," Shillian spoke and shook his head in feigned pity.

"It's called self-preservation. And I will not be used as a tool!" Darkness snarled. He moved forward with lightning speed and began throwing various kicks at Shillian. Shillian dodged them and knocked Darkness back with an open thrust punch to Darkness's torso. Darkness crashed against the wall and dodged a punch that knocked the entire wall into dust. Darkness rolled forward barely avoided a head slam kick and spun around with a spin kick. Shillian leaned back and with a thrust punch sent Darkness crashing into a nearby wall.

Darkness crashed through the wall, but managed to land gracefully on his feet. A ball of green energy sent Darkness crashing into a computer head first. He stumbled out of the cubicle and found himself face to face with Shillian. Darkness threw a barrage of punches at Shillian, but he easily dodged them.

With a single punch he sent Darkness crashing through several walls until he found himself falling. Moments later he crashed into the cold hard concrete of the pavement leaving a large crater. A shadow loomed over the crater and lightning flashed from the sky leaving a feeling of foreboding. Robed Vampires appeared from the shadows and dragged the out cold body of Darkness away.

"Soon I shall have the final pieces and with hours until the end. Nothing can stop me now," Shillian snarled. His two dead black wings unfolded from his back. Instead of the leathery grey wings his were black. They were blacker than a bottomless abyss of darkness and were slightly larger than normal wings. With several differences as well, such as the shape and texture. With the end upon them all, it was only a matter of time before all fell into place.

**(Scene Change)**

Lucifer sent a wave of golden energy that tore apart a group of robots. Several leaped at him and he knocked them all out of the air with several precise kicks. He noticed that the robots were retreating…about time since they had to take out several hundred of them to actually put a dent in their numbers.

A shadow from the rooftops caught his attention and looked at his surroundings. The others could handle the remainder of the Android army. He looked up and spotted Bloodlust watching him with a beckoning glare. Lucifer shot up through the air and landed on the same roof as Bloodlust. They faced each other and both got into their individual fighting stance.

Bloodlust went in with a triple kick combo but Lucifer ducked it and did a spinning back kick. Bloodlust blocked it and threw several lightning fast punches at Lucifer. He blocked them and went forward with a thrust punch.

Bloodlust grabbed the fist and threw him to the left, but Lucifer gracefully landed on his feet and kicked Bloodlust in the stomach. He stepped back and did a spinning roundhouse kick that caught Lucifer across the face. Lucifer stepped back and shot a beam of energy from his third eye.

The beam shot past Bloodlust as he rolled out of the way and it exploded against a nearby skyscraper. Bloodlust shot forward with a leaping spin kick but Lucifer ducked and swept his feet out.

Bloodlust did a double kick combo, but Lucifer blocked it and countered with an open palm thrust punch knocking Bloodlust back. Bloodlust stepped back and did a double lifts kick but Lucifer lent back avoiding the attack. Bloodlust followed that up with a double roundhouse kick knocking Lucifer back. Bloodlust shot a ball of crimson energy that knocked Lucifer off his feet. He landed with a heavy thud and quickly flipped to his feet. Ducking a kick he delivered several punches to Bloodlust's stomach. Bloodlust stepped back and Lucifer followed that up with a back spin kick that struck Bloodlust in the stomach. Bloodlust ducked under a spin kick and countered with a high time kick. Lucifer ducked under it and Bloodlust followed it with a flip kick.

Lucifer was knocked onto his back and Bloodlust stamped his foot down into Lucifer's stomach. His foot came down again. but Lucifer grabbed the foot and pushed back knocking Bloodlust off his feet.

Lucifer flipped to his feet and got into his defensive stance. Bloodlust climbed to his feet and shot forward with a triple kick combo. Lucifer dodged the attacks and leaped up into the sky with his opponent hot on pursuit. Lucifer shot a beam of golden energy from his third eye that lanced down and struck Bloodlust. The force of the attack sent him crashing back down to the roof.

Lucifer shot down like a bolt of lightning and threw a spinning thrust kick at Bloodlust which knocked him back. Bloodlust dodged the next attack and knocked Lucifer back with a somersault kick. A smirk crept upon Bloodlust's face and quickly went in for the attack.

**(Scene Change)**

Upon the empty streets of Jump City two lone warriors with a cursed bloodline faced each other. Nightwing the last of the "Blood Brothers" and Slade that of the same bloodline and one of the "Fallen Ones."

One of those corrupted by power with a promise of the devil and corrupted by the tainted blood that flowed through their veins. Out of what used to be a large family and now only two remained. A bloodline that had existed since the beginning of time and now that very blood was calling to destroy itself.

Though they were of the same bloodline it was that blood that called them to find and kill one another. Some had the will power to ignore the call to conquer and destroy…some like Nightwing. While others lacked it and succumbed to the power the blood possessed and became something that humanity had no place for. A killer and one that felt no remorse a guilt for their actions.

Lightning crashed down from the sky and Slade paced calmly around Nightwing. His arms behind his back in their usual stance. Flames sparked from his body once and a while from the lack of control over the power.

"Strange, isn't it? How my blood screams for me to destroy you," Slade muttered with a slightly casual tone. Nightwing rolled his eyes as he cautiously watched Slade go on and on and on. It was like listening to a broken record. Actually Slade was worse. Listening to a broken record was a breeze compared to him. It was probably the ego. It was something that ran in the bloodline except that he controlled his.

"Unlike you, I've learned to control what my blood urges for. The only reason I hate you is for what you've done to me," Nightwing answered. Slade smirked from behind his mask and lifted his hand flames burst from his very palm. He looked at the flames with some sort of sick fascination. The power that had come from some unknown portal and granted upon him this power. Power that could only come from the very pits of hell, a power that was only meant to kill and destroy lives. Such power…yet fire was something that if took for granted could destroy. So strange that the element of fire could give life and take it. Such dangerous powers in the hands of a madman.

"Don't deny yourself this power. With it you come to understand the meaning of life and I don't think you can deny that," Slade added on. A smirk crept upon his face and Nightwing snorted in amusement. How could Slade even begin to comprehend the meaning of life? He probably only believed he realized an answer to a question millions had pondered. Wings of fire erupted from his back and spread out to their full length.

"You think you realize it, but your mind has been corrupted by the power that our blood holds. Neither of us know its origins," Nightwing answered.

"While that may be true, you cannot deny the power it holds. Its full potential is something no creature could comprehend," Slade murmured. With the wings fully spread together they were a length of about twelve feet. Each wing was as long as six feet – wings easily strong enough to a carry a person. It was a mystery were the bloodline first started, but from what Nightwing had seen and heard it was much better off that way.

"Let's finish this Slade, the curse of our bloodline must end!" Nightwing roared as lightning continued to crash down from the sky.

"So be it. There shall only be one and it shall be he that besides the fate of the future for this world," Slade answered. The two fighters got into a defensive stance which matched the other. It was from that harsh childhood that Nightwing developed his fighting style. It was sort of a fighting style that ran in the family, through the bloodline. It had no name, but it had been in the family as long as it existed.

Slade moved forward with a spinning axel kick, but Nightwing ducked underneath it and spun through the air. Whilst in midair Nightwing delivered a couple of kicks to Slade's chin.

Slade stepped back and shot a beam of flames from his hand. Nightwing rolled out of the way and launched a beam of lightning at Slade. Slade summoned a wall of flames which absorbed the attack with ease. He then pushed the wall outwards which turned into a wave of flames. The flames blistered Nightwing's entire body, but barely moments later the blisters disappeared from his skin. He smirked and moved forward with a spinning axel kick, the family fighting style's signature move. Slade ducked under it and did a double lifts kick but Nightwing cancelled it out with his own double lifts kick.

Both did a spinning somersault kick, but both ended up blocking their own attacks. Slade did a leaping spin kick, but Nightwing ducked under it and did a twin lances kick. He flipped out of the way and threw several punches at Slade. He blocked them and countered with a triple kick combo. Nightwing blocked it and threw a lightning empowered punch at Slade.

The punch struck Slade across the face and knocked him back several feet. Nightwing shot forward and threw several punches at Slade, but he calmly dodged and weaved between the attacks.

Slade punched Nightwing in the gut and followed that up with a thrust kick, but Nightwing dodged the attack. He did a spin kick which caught Slade across the face knocking him back. Slade landed gracefully on his feet and Nightwing went in with several lightning fast roundhouse kicks.

Slade blocked the roundhouse kicks and countered with a backspin kick, but Nightwing dodged it. Slade moved forward with a barrage of punches, but Nightwing blocked them with his own barrage of punches.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian paced impatiently. Night would soon come along with this citywide battle. It would all soon come to an end and nobody could stop it. With the chaos that had engulfed the entire world not much could be done. The most dangerous threat was the mystical armies all concentrated in Jump City. In a way he felt honoured that they were all here just to stop him.

They would need such numbers with him behind the helm…driving the world to its final hours. There had only been two major extinctions on this world and the third would soon come upon them. In a single wave of anger and destruction all life on earth would fall silent and they would no longer be alive.

The entire world would fall silent as only one last motley group would make its final stand but they would fail. Yes, fail under the wrath of the Vampire God and his silent assassins, the Shadow Vampires. This world would shake under a legendary battle as the final survivor would make his stand against the Vampire God. That is where the prophecy ended as if the victor would be unclear.

Even though in his mind the victor would obviously be the Vampire God, his power was practically limitless. No living creature besides the other gods had even been able to match the power he held. He commanded all that lived within the shadow and commanded over everything that he saw before him. His martial arts skills were legendary and had mastered every fighting style known and even made his own for those loyal to him. The Vampire God could only be outdone by the Devil God Sigorath, the most powerful god overall.

"Soon it'll all be over… It better be soon, I've worked too long for it to all fall apart like so many others," Shillian muttered. Vampires in a sort of military uniform stepped behind him. He turned to face them and a smirk spread across his face.

"So have you completed your mission?" Shillian asked calmly with his hands folded behind his back. The uniformed Vampires kneeled in respect much to Shillian's sadistic delight. Now he had two classes of Vampires serving him. Those mindless freaks which constantly wore those robes and this new type. Vampires that were completely fanatical to his cause and were harshly trained with combat and survival skills.

Every single rogue Vampire was now under his command. Nothing could ruin his plan as he had armies serving his cause which was now merely hours away. Being the most powerful Vampire in existence did have its benefits. He had thousands of hundreds of Vampires under his command, nearly a thousand that loyally served him.

"Yes, my lord. We have scouted the "Temple of Eternal Darkness" and have found the forces defending it…inadequate," the uniformed Vampire answered. Lightning flashed down from the sky and the uniformed Vampires climbed to their feet slowly. His forces were moving into position to take control of the temple as soon as this little fiasco with Slade was over. He would capture them in one swift, decisive blow that would destroy anyone in his way. Shillian smirked and faced the window that watched over the entire city.

"Enemies will fall and names will be erased from history," Shillian snarled as lightning thundered and flashed.

"Yes, my lord. Nothing shall stand in your way, we'll make certain of it," the head uniformed Vampire stated. Shillian nodded and two large black wings unfolded from his back. They flapped slightly and a gust of powerful wind swept through the room. The uniformed Vampires stumbled back slightly and left the room after they bowed respectfully. The wings spread to their full length and wrapped around him like a cloak. Shillian smirked and the air crackled and sparked in front of him. Two black eye shaped shadows hovered in front of him and Shillian kneeled respectfully to his lord and master. Those two dead black shadows were for his eyes only as this was the one and only Vampire God.

He might not be able to enter the realm, but he could manipulate his spirit so that he could contact people in any realm he wished. The only sign that he was there when he did so was the shape of his dead black eyes. Constantly watching and ever seeing over all his minions loyal to him.

"Speak. How is the progress!" an inhuman voice roared. The voice was harsh and lacked any sign of humanity within it and would make any mortal fear for his life upon hearing it.

"It goes well, my lord. The pieces are falling into place and the summoning shall begin by the end of the day," Shillian answered. The energy crackled around this black emerald shaped orbs and screams of hell could faintly be heard. It seemed that hell was as enjoyable as ever under the Vampire God's rule. The torment was legendary whilst it was under the Devil God Sigorath's iron fisted rule.

"Very good. I expect the time to be soon and I see you have gained power over the millennia as well," the Vampire God commented.

"Yes, my lord. My power has grown and in doing so have secured the prophecy and your resurrection," Shillian explained. Those black orbs flashed brightly in glee and Shillian smirked as he uncurled his wings around himself. As if a statement of his power…pitch black wings upon a Vampire was completely unheard of. Not even the original Vampire had such wings only he had the mythical wings of Eternity.

"Excellent. Now go and complete the final phase so our rule upon this realm can begin again!" the Vampire God roared. Shillian nodded as the two endless black orbs faded from view leaving Shillian by himself in the bare room. He rose to his feet and once again wrapped his wings around himself. He swiftly left the empty room that overlooked Jump City with a cruel smirk spread across his face.

**(Scene Change)**

Lucifer ducked a spinning backhand fist be Bloodlust and countered with a powerful flip kick that sent Bloodlust flying. It had been a tough battle, but in the end Lucifer had overpowered Bloodlust. Merely because thanks to his position as an elemental he had an advantage over Bloodlust in endurance. He stepped over Bloodlust and a smirk crossed his face as he looked down at the evil clone of Nightwing. A clone made of dark mystical forces by one of the first original evils on all of existence – Krylon. The first ever demon created by the Demon God Zaraguin. This seed of Krylon didn't deserve to exist, but he wasn't a killer. He would show this creature mercy and hoped that he was killed by his master Shillian. It was what this scum of a creature deserved.

Robed Vampires appeared from nowhere and helped Bloodlust to his feet. Bloodlust and the robed Vampires disappeared into the shadows leaving Lucifer by himself. It seemed that Shillian had taken control over the forces of evil.

Lucifer turned and saw Slade and Nightwing battling in the streets. Though of the same bloodline, neither felt remorse for each other. How people could live like that was strange but understandable knowing what Nightwing had gone through under Slade's care. He was a heartless bastard that deserved death.

"This battle shall decide who shall continue your bloodline. But remember the curse of the blood shall fall upon the victor," Lucifer murmured quietly. They battled with the fate of the blood on the line and it all depended who would fall upon the curse of their blood.

Nightwing swung several vicious punches at Slade, but he dodged the attacks. Slade did a backspin kick but Nightwing grabbed the leg and flung Slade into a nearby skyscraper. He crashed straight through the wall and the rubble collapsed around him. Slade climbed from the rubble and got into his defensive stance.

Nightwing smirked as Slade began to glow with deadly fiery energy. A wave of flames flashed through the city and Nightwing opened his eyes to see Slade running right for him.

Nightwing was sent crashing into a nearby building from a powerful punch. Nightwing climbed out of the building and rubbed his aching jaw. He snapped the jaw back into place and got into his fighting stance. Slade went in for the attack with several swift punches but Nightwing dodged them swiftly. He delivered an uppercut to Slade's chin which sent Slade flying.

Slade landed on his feet and threw several balls of flames at Nightwing, but he dodged and weaved between them. Nightwing leaped over Slade and Slade spun round with a punch but Nightwing dodged it. He then grabbed the fist and swung Slade to the floor with all his might.

Slade grunted and then Nightwing twisted and broke the bone of Slade's upper and lower arm. Slade grunted in pain and Nightwing stepped back getting into a defensive stance cautiously watching Slade. Slade climbed to his feet and then snapped his arm back into place without even moaning. Slade leaped forward with a triple spin kick, but Nightwing dodged it and sent a powerful blast of energy to Slade's gut. He crashed to the ground with a grunt and Nightwing stepped over him. Nightwing picked Slade up by the collar and raised his fist in a ridge hand style. Preparing to deliver the killing blow that would end his torment.

Slade groaned in pain and the hate of what Slade had done to him bubbled up beneath the surface. The wings spread out from his back silently flapping and his eyes flashed crimson with hate.

"You've been torturing me so long, I can think of nothing else!" Nightwing snarled and summoned dangerous energy into his fist. This was it…this would be the moment his suffering would end. After all this long torture he could finally fulfil his goal and end the life of Slade. All these years and the waiting had finally come to an end. Could this moment be really or was it all some kind of cruel dream to be used against him?

He brought his fist down with lightning speed, but a flash of white light to his left stopped his fist centimetres from Slade. He looked up and saw a flash of something painfully familiar to his heart. Something that had been taken away from him by some kind of cruel twist of fate. His family…they had appeared just as he was about to take revenge for his suffering.

But why, why had they stopped him from taking from him what had kept him going all those years?

Of course that had to be the reason why he saw his parents and sister. Strangely his twin brother hadn't been there, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. His parents stopped him because in killing Slade, his uncle, he would lose him humanity. His parents had stopped something him from doing something they stood against. A gentle smile spread across his face and carelessly tossed Slade to the cold hard concrete ground.

"Thank our family for your life," Nightwing stated and spread his white wings with black tips. With a single powerful flap he shot off into the air leaving Slade as he unsteadily climbed to his feet. Slade disappeared in a flash of flames and Nightwing landed on a distant rooftop within the Jump City. Lucifer walked up behind him and even though Nightwing didn't face him he knew Lucifer was there. Nightwing felt so many emotions right at that moment and all of them were in complete chaos. Sadness for his long lost family and hate and disbelief for letting his tormentor live.

"That was a noble thing you did Nightwing. You should be proud of yourself," Lucifer stated in a comforting tone. Nightwing nodded and watched as the rest of the team appeared behind Lucifer. He could guess that they all bore witness to what had passed. Some probably felt pity knowing what he had been through, but others would be unsure for nearly killing a man. Even though he couldn't exactly call Slade a man. He stopped being human so long ago. That man was nothing but a monster in human skin.

**(Scene Change)**

Slade stumbled into the main hallway and watched the robotic commandos and HIVE students walk about. All of that preparation had gone all down the drain…a chunk of his army destroyed. He had been defeated and worse of all Nightwing had shown pity on him. He was better off being killed; it was humiliating being spared like that. He would kill Nightwing, but it seemed that day was not today. He had thrown Nightwing off that cliff outside Jump City to place darkness in his heart. From that he could build up the perfect heir to his criminal empire.

Only it backfired and disappeared only to come back as the defender of Justice Robin at Batman's side. He would've appeared then but realized that with Batman there he was much more focused on justice. When he left for Jump City to start his own team he realized that he had his chance.

Whilst he was under Slade's tutelage before he threw him off the cliff Nightwing didn't know him as Slade. Merely called him Uncle – such misplaced affection and Nightwing soon realized that on one dark stormy night. He felt no regret for what he did as if he had died in the fall he was prepared to end his own life. If Nightwing had died his criminal empire would have no future.

An explosion shook him out of his thoughts and ran outside to see his robots being destroyed. The HIVE students being overpowered and the watchtowers collapsing around him.

Strange creatures in military styled uniforms only known as Vampires were storming the entire compound. Slade knocked several Vampires away from him and quickly launched himself into the air. He flew with wings of fire towards the Temple…it was the only place that could hold up against this force.

Minutes later he found himself in the centre room of the temple and walked up to Brother Blood. They stood in the centre and felt presences all around them…explosions and screams of pain continued to echo throughout the area. Moments later Uniformed Vampires emerged from the shadows. Along with them was a man with a strange kind of robe covering everything besides his face.

"You have no right, no right!" Slade roared and attacked Shillian with a spinning axel kick but he ducked it. Shillian countered with a single punch that sent Slade crashing into a nearby pillar. Brother Blood was quickly overpowered by the Vampires and Slade climbed to his feet. He went in and attacked Shillian with several lightning fast kicks. All the attacks connected but had no effect on Shillian

Shillian grabbed Slade by the throat and smashed his head into the wall. Slade fell to the floor out cold and robed Vampires dragged him away. More Vampires came in dragging several people past Shillian. All of them bound and bloody. All of them existed for a single greater purpose. The purpose to be used to bring about the Vampire God and along with it the end of the world. Bloodlust walked next to Shillian and shot him a questioning look.

"Where is Darkness? He should be here for this glorious moment," Bloodlust asked and Shillian smirked.

"He's out gathering the final sacrifices, he should be back soon," Shillian answered and walked to the centre of the room. This was it…this was where the Vampire God shall be summoned. This was the room where the sacrifices shall be made to bring forth the entity that would create a new genesis on this world. One where they shall once again be the rulers of this planet and not those pathetic mortals.

"Bloodlust, this is the final hour and the seventeenth sign is upon us!" Shillian roared and lightning crackled from the sky. From the sky hole from the roof which was about a hundred feet up an eerie light began to fill the room. This light was not from the sky but it was something completely different and held energy like none other before. The seventeenth sign was upon them and now "The End" would begin.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing and the others watched the sky with horror as it was no longer as it was before tonight. It was now cloudless and the sky had turned crimson. The Blood Moon was shining down upon them but all the other planets were no visible as well. They were beginning to align with the Blood Moon. With it came a horrific energy that was not there before.

The Blood Moon was shining like it had not before and the lightning had stopped but something still lingered in the air. It was the smell of death. Whatever it was, it was the beginning of the end of this world.

"The seventeenth sign…it is upon us," Lucifer murmured and horror filled his eyes along with the others. Nightwing felt something inside him…it was painful. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out of him. All he knew was that it came from the Blood Moon aligning with the planets of the entire universe. Nightwing stumbled a bit and Raven rushed to his side grabbing his arm.

If this was their last day then they would end it fighting and if it came down to it they would die fighting. They wouldn't just rollover and let Shillian bring the Vampire God into this world. They would fight. But did they really want to spend their last day on this planet fighting?

No, of course they didn't, but they had no choice as they had to fight to try and preserve this world from death. Shillian had quickly rose to power and squashed all opposition that faced him in his quest. At the moment if they killed Shillian then the threat of worldwide destruction would die with him. That was "if" they could kill him since at the moment he seemed pretty much unstoppable.

Shillian had orchestrated the entire thing since he had arrived. Predicting nearly every variable and countering it with his own plans. He had gathered all the pieces he needed to fulfil his goal and that the Vampire Blood God's resurrection was ensured. It just proved that Shillian was a tactical mastermind.

"This is it…I can feel it…this is "The End", Raven," Nightwing muttered and Raven helped him stand up.

"Don't worry, we can stop this. We stopped Trigon," Raven answered with a quiet tone of voice. Nightwing looked up at the Blood Moon…it would end; a bad feeling filled his very being. It would be tonight that would bring about the Vampire God. Could it be that they were all destined for death?

**To Be Continued: Coming Of The Blood Tide. **

**Authors Notes:** Yes, this is it…the final two chapters of the first saga are upon you all…will Nightwing and the others save the world? Or will they fail and the Vampire God brings an end to all life as predicted?

In the next chapter of Blood Oath tensions rise as Shillian prepares to summon the Vampire God onto Earth. Nightwing and Co. rise up for their final stand against the forces that seek to end the world. Nightwing begins to teeter on the edge of his humanity as the final sign begins to take its toll on him.

Find out how will prevail in the next Chapter of Blood Oath which will answer the unanswered and will lead up to the final battle as the bells sound as the final day of the realm of mortals approaches.


	24. Coming Of The Blood Tide

**COMING OF THE BLOOD TIDE**

The seventeenth sign had arrived and the end of the world was now upon them. It seemed that fate was cruel as the planets ever so slowly aligned with the Blood Moon that hovered ominously over them. The energy coming from the seventeenth sign was greater than anything they had ever felt. The power behind it was enough to make heaven and hell tremble in fear.

Nightwing and the rest of the team had gotten back to the Titans Facility and their defensives were up on full level. Though most of them believed that the defenses would be no use to them. Nightwing had a feeling that they would be proved right about that fact and didn't bother hiding it from them.

They had a right to know that not everyone would come out of this alive even if they were to succeed in defeating Shillian. Even now Nightwing felt the call…something was calling for him. Outside the city…he could feel it…an undeniable feeling that called him to somewhere outside the city. It screamed at him urging him to go to whatever was calling him.

Nightwing climbed to his feet and stumbled towards the exit of the Titans Facility. He had to go there and nobody was going to stop him.

**(On The Roof)**

The rest of the team were on the roof discussing the current events that had unfolded before them. Nobody had a clue what was going on, but Nightwing seemed to strangely be in very bad condition. They had Raven put him to bed to get some rest and hopefully regain his strength.

If they were to survive this they would need Nightwing at full power. He seemed incredibly shaken and weak as if something was zapping him of his strength. Whatever was ailing him would hopefully pass over soon as Lucifer had explained to them all that this was the final day of the prophecy. Tonight the Vampire God would be brought back to this world to kill them all.

"Listen, we have to do something, like find where this temple is for starters!" Raven demanded. Marcus stepped forward and looked at all the others with a hopeless look. He had a right to be since nothing seemed to go their way anymore. Things had been going from good to bad to worse very quickly.

"Listen, Raven. If we knew what to do we would, but at the moment we don't have a clue what is going on," Marcus explained calmly. Raven leaned against the wall and Leo sat down and put his hands over his face. The stress was getting to them all and was making them very irritable. This new sky was unsettling, even more so than the previous sky of purple and lightning that constantly thundered over their heads.

It held an eerie silence that could be considered spooky besides the fact that some kind of energy still crackled in the air. It was monstrous…what had happened to this planet over such a short time. True it had almost been a year overall since Nightwing had been turned into a Vampire, but it was barely noticeable. In fact time had flown be with their hectic and dangerous lives they lived. It had happened…the end had finally come and Nightwing had fallen to some mysterious spell. His strength was drained and he was really out of it. It was as if he couldn't hear them or focus on anything.

"I say we do a citywide search for those assholes. Shillian can't hide forever so he has to be somewhere close to the city," Leo called out. The others cheered and Lucifer and Marcus quickly joined his side. This would be their final stand against the forces of evil. If they won, the world would be saved and the threat against all of existence would be destroyed. If they lost, the entire universe would fall against Shillian and the Vampire God. They couldn't let that happen or all that they had been fighting for would be lost. It was either live or die…a very simple choice, really. They had to stop Shillian and since he was the mastermind behind the entire thing once they beat him they beat the threat. Killing Shillian was the only way to stop them. Shillian would stop at nothing short of death at fulfilling his twisted goals.

"Wait, something's wrong, I can't sense Nightwing…he's gone!" Lucifer called out to the rest of the group. They rushed down to his room and beheld that his thick steel door had been smashed opening. It looked like someone had used a giant can opener on it. The steel bent outwards which meant that someone destroyed the door from inside the room. Nightwing wouldn't have done this, though, it just wasn't like him.

So whatever was going on they had to figure it out and fast. All they knew was that Nightwing was somehow important to the prophecy. Nobody knew why, but something was going on and they had to stop it. Lucifer had the feeling that Nightwing was no longer thinking clearly. That it may have been possible that Nightwing had now become their enemy.

Thoughts like that wouldn't get them anywhere, though. If anything, it could be that someone teleported in his room. The smashed door may have been Nightwing throwing some Vampire out of the room with brutal strength. Yet, as they saw this scene, Leo was strangely quiet as he silently slipped away from the rest of the group.

**(Scene Change)**

The Temple of Eternal Darkness had been secured from Slade's mixed forces of robots and HIVE students. It wasn't as difficult as Shillian had thought it would be and now with the end upon them things were looking up. Slade had been captured and Brother Blood had been apprehended with ease. Vladimus had been defeated and was currently under lock and key until he was needed.

Virgil was no threat but he had been captured nonetheless as there was always the possibility that he would interfere. Darkness…though he was loyal to the cause it was necessary to apprehend him. All his opponents had been taken care of, all except for a few that would be taken care of when the time was right.

Currently he had demolished all opposition and the Titans were currently clueless on what they should do next. If anything, the only thing they could think of was killing him in an attempt to stop the prophecy. That would work, but luckily he could not die. All those opposing him would die. It was this temple, the original fortress of the Vampire Blood God where he would be resurrected.

Shillian smirked as he stood on the temple roof with Bloodlust and Blackfire by his side watching the city. They were fools, they really were. They could not see the web of lies Shillian had built around them. A trap that would bring all the pieces together so that the final act could play out. Those two, Bloodlust and Blackfire, were tools…pawns and nothing more. They would serve their purpose as all the others on this wretched planet would. Everyone would fall to his might as he strode forward to bring back the world's former lord and master, the Vampire God.

If all went to plan, the Titans would be crushed and the final key to the ritual would be here within hours. The final key was something that not even Vladimus had known about and for a good reason. The Vampire God had never trusted Vladimus. He claimed he could smell the stench of betrayal.

Oh, how right he was and now with Vladimus under his control he could use the fool to complete the ritual. He'd do it himself, but unlike Vladimus, he didn't have the blood of a sorcerer. Vladimus did….he descended from a long and powerful line of sorcerers with incredible powers. That was probably one of the only reasons that the Vampire God turned Vladimus into what he is today.

Shillian was one of the original Vampires on this planet, which meant he knew things that no other creature did. He knew secrets upon this planet that could make the very foundation of power collapse. He had been alive for longer than any Vampire; he had seen the rise and fall of Empires. He had witnessed the birth of humanity: how they first stumbled on clumsy feet onto dry land. He had watched them evolve. Strangely humans eventually took on the same form and shape of Vampire and Angels. Angels were the original race in all of existence and Vampires soon followed after that. There was a war between Vampires and Angels as they had always been on uneven terms. Then the Gods decided that they needed rules and structure to stop these different species from destroying each other. It was decided that they would bring forth a new race called Humans which stopped these warring races.

Shillian had been leading the Vampire Armies at the time against the Angels. Despite that fact that most of the Vampires were drawn into war unwillingly and was probably one of the reasons they lost power of Earth. They preferred a life of solitude, most Vampires preferred such a life, anyway. Then out of an act of spite from the Vampire God he made his own children dependent on the blood of humans.

Shillian had no qualms with such an act as he was one of the few that were loyal to their god.

He was the second born Vampire and his long time rival Virgil was the first born Angel, back when he was good, anyway. Shillian could never have imagined that Virgil would fall to the seduction of the dark powers. Most of that was thanks to Vladimus in a strange way, but it worked out for his own purpose in the end.

Then when he first met the "First Sign" he instantly felt that he was different…there was something about him that was more than just a Vampire. Sometime after he was thrown into the black hole and ended up in this time he learned of a secret. The blood that flowed through the "First Sign's" veins was shocking. It was astounding that the bloodline had actually survived after these thousands of years. He had never suspected that the cursed blood would actually survive. Well, it had barely survived. When he had arrived, he could only sense three remaining descendants of the original source of the accursed blood. Now only two remained and soon after that would only be one remaining.

There was a legend of if such an incident happened, the power of the blood would awaken to take the final survivor as its host. Only it said certain things were required, or the host to be taken over and it never specified what requirements. It only said that those who held the blood held the greatest power in all existence. A power even greater than the gift of eternal life, the inability to die. If such a power was unleashed then the entire universe would be changed forever. Nothing would remain untainted and all innocence would die in the universe. The universe would be swept up in a tide of unspeakable darkness. Nothing would be safe and nothing could ever hope to stop it.

This was why he was nervous about the ritual. After the ritual only one descendant would remain. The chance of Michael otherwise known as Red X surviving Hell was an impossibility. No Human, no matter how powerful, could hope to survive in the realm of the damned known as Hell. Time passed differently there…nobody was sure, but it was said that time passed much faster there.

It also explained why Nightwing was only gone for barely five minutes. Whilst inside Hell much more time had passed. In matter of a year many centuries could have past and a demon could return to an unchanged planet. An eternity of torment was a better word for the realm of damned.

If all went to plan then the Vampire God would rise and with incredible swiftness crush all his enemies in one blow. It was his job to make sure that happened, and so far everything was going according to his designs. All the opposition had gathered in one city to be wiped out. They came to make a final stand but they never realized this was all according to Shillian's plans.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing stumbled down the empty streets that were once full of life. Now that life had died with the people of this town. Jump City had turned into nothing more than a battleground. Those that had survived had long since fled Jump City. Now it was the final battleground for the battle between good and evil. Nightwing could feel pain coursing through him, not realizing that Leo had landed in front of him. Not that it mattered, either way. He had to get to the source of this pain. He had to make it stop, then the voices would stop screaming at him. A fog with a reddish hue had settled over Jump City. It left a feeling of foreboding that crept up one's spine and into their very soul. Strangely it never reached beyond the city limits as it never swept past the barricade surrounding the city. The government had deemed leaving the city open for the public was too dangerous. Well, what was left of the shambles of humanity deemed it necessary to boarder off Jump City from the rest of the world. It was a feeble attempt to keep what was happening within the ruins of this now dead city. Even though it helped keep the remainder of the Zombies in the city, though there were barely any left. Such a border would not work against the other forces at work within the city.

"Nightwing, I know what's happening to you, but you have to fight it!" Leo said and grabbed him by the shoulders. Nightwing shook him off and leaned against a wall. Strangely it was the Pizza place he and his friends used to go to. It made his heart ache seeing such a sight…a Pizza place with no pizzas.

"How could you know what I'm going through? I just want this pain to end!" Nightwing snarled. Leo looked at Nightwing who had sort of become the son he had never had. Leo never had a chance to marry nor have children. A normal life that Leo had yearned for before he had been turned into a creature of the night by Vladimus. It was something only Nightwing knew…that Vladimus made him a Vampire.

What Vladimus had never foreseen was that Leo had been too kind hearted to succumb to his wicked ways. Leo had always had a soft heart, even after he was changed into a Vampire. In the end it was that kind heart which had saved him from walking the same path that Vladimus had. So while Vladimus and others like him paved bloody murder into the text books Leo stayed in hiding.

"I know because it was the same kind of pull I felt…a pain screaming at me, demanding me to turn you," Leo explained softly. Nightwing clutched his chest and sat down on the solid concrete pavement. The pain coursing through his body was unlike anything he had felt. Yet Leo claimed to have gone through the same thing he had. Only it was a pull to him, demanding Leo to turn Nightwing into a Vampire.

Fate had a strange way of playing its cards at times, but at others it was downright bloody ironic. It felt as if the very pull of existence was against them. Perhaps it was because of the cursed blood in his veins. Ever since his twin brother had appeared he had been hearing more and more of his accursed bloodline. That they were set to destroy each other until only one remained. But why?

"You felt the pull…why do I have to live this cursed life?" Nightwing asked as he stifled a pained groan. Leo could only think of one answer despite it being the one Nightwing did not want to hear. That it was his destiny…that he had to bare the pain of eternity, and continue to move forward. Leo had not wanted this life, either, but he felt even worse than cursing Nightwing with the gift of never aging. The curse of never growing old and dying a mortal death. Most people would jump at the chance of eternal life, but they never realize that soon that gift will become a curse. Eventually you will pray for the angel of death to swoop down and take you in its arms.

"It is the burden you must carry," Leo spoke with a firm voice yet tears fell from his eyes showing his anguish. Nightwing was then reminded of the last vision he had. Leo had spoken those exact words in the exact same tone. The final hours were definitely approaching as the night went on. Nightwing looked up into the sky as rain began to fall, it was not of blood but water. It had seemed like eternity since it had rained down with water and not blood, but could it be taken as a good sign?

"I know. Now I must go, you better go into hiding till it all passes," Nightwing muttered as he climbed to his feet. Leo understood the hidden message: "Hide and fight another day." He had raised a great Vampire and smiled as Nightwing walked into the distance to fulfil his destiny. The Titans would try to stop him but they would fail. Leo leaped up into the air and landed on the roof of a nearby skyscraper.

"Just remember this, Nightwing: you're the first ever hybrid of Angel, Vampire and Demon. Your potential could be practically limitless," Leo mumbled softly. In the distance in the outskirts of the city a Temple long thought destroyed rose from the ground. The Citadel of the Vampire God that had seemingly vanished and was never to be saw again until now. It was now obvious where Slade had once been hiding, but now Shillian was in control and seemingly nothing could stop him. Not even Vladimus who put up a good fight against the combined might of Nightwing, Lucifer and Marcus. Leo had fought was well, but not much as he stood little chance against him. Raven had tried to fight him, but that too proved to be of little use.

Leo turned round and saw Blackfire; last time they had fought it was in an attempt to free Tameran. She had supposedly died in the explosion while Vladimus had fled leaving her to die. Nightwing had died in that fight, but he came back to life with the powers of an angel. It had been a gift from the higher powers. Nightwing had used them to fight back the forces of evil until once again he was outclassed. At that moment his angelic side and Vampiric side merged, increasing his power.

Then in his battle against Krylon he was outmatched in everyway. Krylon had somehow been weakened and with the combined force of Nightwing, Shillian and Darkness defeated Krylon.

It is unknown how he got the Amulet of Light and how he gained control of the demon power flowing through him. The power he had been cursed with after the Sword of Krylon plunged into his heart. All Nightwing told them was that he didn't wish to talk about how it had happened.

"So did Shillian send you, or are you here without a leash?" Leo asked with a cocked eyebrow.

A look of indignant rage flashed over her face. Her eyes flashing with a mix of purple and crimson energy. Blackfire clenched her fists while Leo got into a defensive stance before her. Leo knew he could win this fight, but he had to be cautious as Blackfire's alien strength was only enhanced as a Vampire. So her attacks could cause a lot of damage, even to a Vampire such as Leo. It was unknown who had made Blackfire, but it must have been an elder Vampire for her to have this kind of strength.

"How dare you? I am of royal blood! I'll show you not to insult me," Blackfire snarled and shot forward with inhuman speed. Leo ducked under a swift punch and jabbed her a few times in the stomach. Blackfire did a triple kick combo, but Leo dodged the attacks and did a double lift kick. Blackfire blocked it and quickly grabbed the foot. She threw him into the air with all her strength sending him crashing into a nearby skyscraper.

Leo climbed out of the rubble of the skyscraper and watched as Blackfire soared towards him with incredible speed. Leo blocked several lightning fast punches and smashed his fist into Blackfire's ribs. Blackfire did a double spinning roundhouse, but Leo ducked under the attack.

Luckily Blackfire didn't have much experience with martial arts or he would be in deep water. Leo had been a Vampire for a long time so he had experienced nearly every fighting style in existence. He had practiced many styles and techniques leaving his life with little new experiences. The only thing that made Leo cautious in this fight is the fact that Blackfire's alien strength gave her an advantage. Leo ducked under another attack and countered with a backspin kick knocking Blackfire back a few feet.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven and the rest if the team had scattered throughout the city searching for Nightwing, but as of yet, no luck. Raven had tried searching for his aura, but it wasn't there…she couldn't sense anything coming from Nightwing. Marcus had even tried sniffing him down but the fog seemed to be interfering with his sense of smell. So that did little good either so they had to try and find him instead. Even the Vampire and Werewolf armies proved that they were of little help in searching for Nightwing. Either something was keeping Nightwing hidden from them or Nightwing just wasn't on this earth anymore.

From the shadows of the city, Raven kept on spotting things hiding, watching with ever cruel eyes, waiting for the moment to strike. It seemed that Shillian had sent out his armies to slow them down. The rogue Vampire armies bent on bringing back the Vampire God and ending the world.

Bloodlust, followed by a large group of Robed Vampires, stepped from the shadows. Marcus and Lucifer stepped forward in defensive stances. Bloodlust rushed them whilst the Robed Vampires went in for the attack against Raven. Raven ducked under a kick and spun through the air knocking a Robed Vampire aside with ease. Raven landed on her feet gracefully and sent a wave of black energy towards the Robed Vampires. They spun through the air dodging the attack with inhuman grace and got back into their defensive stances.

Lucifer did a flying triple kick but Bloodlust blocked the attack and countered with a backspin kick. Lucifer flipped back whilst Marcus dove forward with his claws outstretched for the attack.

Bloodlust, the entity that was made of evil energy, was only slightly stronger than Lucifer and Marcus. He was not the only clone created by the Demon Lord Krylon, but he was the only surviving clone. Whilst the clones of Shillian and Darkness had been destroyed Bloodlust had been brought back from the dead. Bloodlust had sworn his loyalty after being brought back by Shillian. Now with the end drawing ever near he fought in Shillian's name. Before Vladimus had betrayed them, they had been a league…a league of villains that when put together were unstoppable. Now that Shillian had gained the power of those who could not die, there was no stopping him.

Lucifer did a leaping spin kick but Bloodlust ducked under it, only to be knocked back by a dive kick from Marcus.

Raven blocked several lightning fast punches and countered with several rapid jabs knocking the Robed Vampire back. Raven followed that up with a leaping roundhouse that caught the Robed Vampire across the side of the face. Two more Vampires stepped forward both doing a triple kick combo. Raven flipped back and sent a shockwave of energy at them, easily defeating the two Robed Vampires. Several more moved forward and Raven spun through the air. Whilst in midair kicked one of the Robed Vampires across the face knocking it of its feet. A Robed Vampire stepped forward with a double spin kick, but Raven dodged the attacks and countered with a high time kick.

Lucifer and Marcus flipped back dodging the brutal spin kicks that Bloodlust was throwing at them.

"You hit him high!" Lucifer cried out.

"And you hit him low!" Marcus finished and they both went in for the attack. Marcus spinning through the air with a powerful kick.

The kick hit Bloodlust across the face whilst Lucifer threw a powerful kick that broke Bloodlust's left leg. He fell to the floor holding his leg and a bloody gash across the side of his face. Marcus and Lucifer high fived each other and turned back to Bloodlust as he twisted his leg back into position. He got to his feet as the gash across his cheek closed leaving only a scar across his cheek. Bloodlust smirked and shot a beam of crimson energy that sent both Lucifer and Marcus flying. The two warriors flipped to their feet and flipped forward with a spinning kick. Bloodlust ducked underneath the attacks and did an air splits kick.

The two warriors stepped back as a smirk crept across Bloodlust's face. Marcus did a triple kick combo, but Bloodlust dodged the attack. Lucifer shot forward and swept Bloodlust off his feet. Marcus spun through the air and landed on Bloodlust's stomach with a powerful kick. Bloodlust sent Marcus flying with a kick across the back as he flipped to his feet. Lucifer opened his third eye and shot out a large golden beam of large energy at Bloodlust.

Raven leaned back dodging a spin kick from the Robed Vampire and countered with a double lance kick. An explosion rang out in the distance as the battle against Bloodlust continued. The soulless clone that blindly followed Shillian. He was truly soulless as all he felt within that heart of his was hate. Nightwing had told her of Bloodlust's demonic origins and for what purpose he had been created. His only purpose on this Earth was to be the darker side of Nightwing's inner struggle.

Raven sent a couple of swift kicks to a Robed Vampire's face knocking it off its feet from the force of the blow. Raven blocked several swift punches and countered by grabbing the offending arm and throwing the Vampire to the floor. Raven crushed her foot into the Vampire's throat killing it.

Bloodlust was knocked back by a powerful kick from Lucifer. Bloodlust spun forward with several spin kicks but the two warriors dodged the attacks. Marcus countered with a leaping backspin kick. Bloodlust fell to his knees and Lucifer followed up Marcus's attack with a powerful kick to the face. The attack snapped Bloodlust's neck back and sent the evil clone crashing into a nearby skyscraper. Marcus relocated the arm that Bloodlust had dislocated from a previous blow. If that fight hadn't been two on one they would've surely lost.

"Well, looks like Bloodlust won't be bothering anyone ever again," Marcus muttered as he leaned against a stone wall. That battle had been close, but they had managed to win with some pretty nifty teamwork. So far it looked like Bloodlust had been killed from that final attack. Since they were pretty sure that final blow had snapped Bloodlust's neck. Unfortunately, they had other things to worry about as Leo and Nightwing were still missing. If anyone had a chance of finding Nightwing it was Leo. When it came to Vampires the Sire and Childe held a special bond. One where one always knew where the other was unless a large distance was put between the other. It had to be an incredibly large distance, though, something like continents. Nobody had actually ever tasted how far the distance had to be.

Raven finished off the final Robed Vampire with a leaping spin kick that snapped its neck from the force of the blow. Even though she no longer needed to breathe, she sighed just the same. Lucifer and Marcus walked up to her looking slightly worn out. Lucifer had a slight limp whilst Marcus was cradling his arm. To the looks of it, Bloodlust had given them a run for their money in that fight. There was no sign of Bloodlust, though. Had he ran or maybe his body had been destroyed?

**(Scene Change)**

Leo dodged the lightning fast punches and countered with a spinning backhand fist sending Blackfire crashing into an office building. Blackfire shot out of the building and threw a barrage of energy bolts at him. Leo dodged and weaved between the blasts as he slowly edged closer to the Alien Vampire. Leo did a spin kick, but Blackfire blocked it and threw Leo high into the air. Leo managed to stop himself and then spun around to face Blackfire. The Alien Vampire was flying towards him and a smirk crept across Leo's face. He launched a green ball of energy, his trademark attack and easily his most deadly one as well. The ball collided with Blackfire as the energy began to tear apart the Tameranian Vampire. It was to end here…this was where Blackfire's unholy existence would end and she would be sent back to Hell. Strangely Hell wasn't ready for her as a bolt of energy came down upon Blackfire.

Blackfire disappeared with the bolt of energy, saving her life. Whoever had saved her would have to be very powerful for such a trick. Only one such person came to mind of who could've done it…Shillian.

It appeared that he was the one who had saved Blackfire from certain death. The only question was why would Shillian do such a thing? Did he have something to gain from her life or perhaps maybe Shillian wasn't responsible for it? Only time would tell as their final hours unfolded upon them.

He spotted three of his team mates down upon the streets. Luckily they hadn't spotted him yet. He couldn't join them, not yet anyway, he had to remain in hiding until the time was right.

Raven walked away from the area they had fought in, unaware of Leo who watched from above wishing he could help them. Only he could not as his role in things to come was not yet complete. He had things to take care of before he could even begin to think of joining then on the battlefield. As Raven, Lucifer and Marcus left the area they missed a figure stumble from the wreckages of the battle.

It was Bloodlust with a new head turning look. Bloodlust twisted his neck back into place and watched three Titans leave the area. Their demises would come but it seemed he would have to wait until then. He looked up into the blood red sky: it was sky that was not that of the human world. It heralded a more hellish landscape, something definitely more becoming for those from the demon world. The so called "_Forbidden Land_"****which Shillian had mentioned a few times to him. He had mentioned other realms as well, but like the "_Forbidden Land_" they held no meaning for him. He was only here to make sure that all went according to plan. His mission was to slow them down in their search for Nightwing. That mission had been done to the best of his ability, Shillian could not ask for more. Shillian was truly a genius…making sure all worked out as it should.

Bloodlust smirked and leaped up onto a nearby rooftop. The city was empty besides the armies and Titans currently trying to stop Shillian. They would fail though and the Vampire God would rise. In a world run by evil he would have a true place in this world. A calling of his own where a world would worship him as a god. It's what he had truly wanted throughout this entire endeavour. When the time was right he would slowly rise in power and stand by the Vampire God's side. Ruling this planet with an iron fist…but Shillian would be in the way of that. Shillian would always come first as he was infinitely more valuable. Shillian would only slow him down, not stop him. In his mind he could not be stopped and would create his own army that would be loyal to him and no other. In his head it was a goal that was as clear as day but would it ever actually happen?

Bloodlust disappeared in a flash of energy returning to Shillian and the temple, leaving the city of Jump to return to their sanctuary.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian stood upon the top of the temple watching the final hours of this wretched world, something he had forsaken and shunned. He could feel everything moving forward better than even he had anticipated. Blackfire and Bloodlust were completely unaware of the danger that surrounded them. Soon they would come to realize, but by then it would be too late for them.

Blackfire appeared behind Shillian from a flash of energy, his muscular figure hidden under those massive wings. Something that had appeared right after he gained the power of the Immortals…a race that could not die.

They wrapped around his body like a full boy cloak. Black in colour with a texture that looked like velvet only felt as hard as steel. His power was unimaginable, it was hard to believe that this Vampire God was even more powerful than Shillian himself. What were they thinking bringing a creature like that back?

"So let me guess, you lost to the Vampire Elder Leo, correct?" Shillian muttered with an emotionless tone. How he knew that was anyone's guess…it was clear that he had gained much more than just power when he drank from the grail. He seemed to have gained new abilities that no creature had ever though possible. He had saved her from death at the hands of Leo but how had he known that she was about to die? Clearly he knew everything that went on around him, as if he had a sixth sense.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing I could have done," Blackfire answered as she knelt down before him. Unbeknownst to Blackfire a cruel smirk had crept across his face. It seemed that those around them were clueless to the danger they were in. Surely either Blackfire or Bloodlust should have sensed what Shillian was planning by now. Maybe their loyalty to him was blinding there senses?

"True, but I think it's time that I stopped playing these games and dealt with you," Shillian muttered. He turned to face the former princess and got into his defensive stance. Blackfire stepped back as power surged from the slim athletic body of Shillian. Lightning crackled down from the sky erupting around Shillian. His giant wings flared out and Blackfire shot several energy bolts at Shillian. All the bolts seemed to disintegrate in the air seconds before they even touched Shillian's body. The air wavered around his body and lightning crackled in the air. The power was incredible…Shillian was a god now compared to Blackfire.

Blackfire shot forward with several lightning fast punches but Shillian dodged them as if they were moving in slow motion. Shillian countered with a single punch that connected with her torso. The sound of ribs being smashed to pieces echoed throughout the area as a single scream followed. Blackfire dropped to the floor out cold, it seemed she was no match for Shillian's seemingly limitless power. Robed Vampires came from the shadows and dragged her away, soon to join the others that fell under his might. Now there was only one more to go who should join them soon enough.

He would prove to last only slightly longer than Blackfire did but nothing on this earth could defeat him now. Shillian was practically invincible, only the gods themselves had greater strength than him.

Soon Bloodlust would arrive and then the final act would begin. They had all sacrifices needed…all needed except for one. True nobody knew he was manipulating the events from behind the scenes. Well the Titans had probably realized that, but nobody else knew that Shillian had been the puppet master behind everything. Well, almost everything. Before he arrived in this time Vladimus was leading the dark forces, even if he was doing a pretty sloppy job at it. But when Shillian arrived he secretly took over the dark forces. Now it was pretty clear that he had been behind it all, except for a few incidents such as Voga. There were others such as the awakening of the Holy Grail, but in the end that worked out for his benefit.

Perhaps Zaraguin had a hand in this, but he wouldn't dare lift a finger against the Vampire God. Unless he thought he had grown more powerful than the Vampire God, no matter how unlikely that seemed.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing stumbled across the edge of the city, the suburban area of Jump City. Less populated by industry and towering buildings. An area for families trying to live a peaceful life in Jump City. Only it had been long since abandoned due to the Zombie outbreak where they nearly overran the world. Nightwing still remembered that village all the way up in Antarctica which had been untouched by devastation. While the rest of the world was in turmoil that single small village lived a peaceful life in isolation. Some people were so fortunate yet took it all for granted…an easy life is something hard to come by. Those people were kind and nursed him to health, they never took it for granted. If he survived this entire holocaust then he would return there to pay thanks for taking care of him. He doubted he could ever return what they had done for him…taking in a complete stranger without a second thought. Such kindness in a human heart was hard to come by. It was their beautiful spirits that drove him to think of them. Or maybe it was to take his mind of the agonizing pain running through his entire body. That might have something to do with it and Nightwing had a hard time coping with it.

By now the others were obviously looking for him, but he had to end this mind numbing pain. He had to get to where he was supposed to be or he would probably collapse from the pain itself. As nice as being out cold to get away from the pain sounded, he couldn't take the chance and had to get to wherever he was going. If he was lucky it was some distant tropical beach. With plenty of girls in bikini's, or if he was unlucky it could lead him straight to his enemies. The first option was very unlikely, no matter how much he wished that possibility would be granted.

It was a world where good things were unlikely to happen because in the absence of light, darkness prevailed. At the moment the light of the world had certainly disappeared and with it a sense of darkness had overcome the world. The only way to stop it was to stop Shillian at any cost. With the Temple towering over the city of Jump it was pretty clear where Shillian was now hiding.

It had to end tonight otherwise the endless struggle between himself and Shillian would continue. That couldn't be allowed to happen, Shillian was too dangerous to be allowed to live within the mortal realm. Shillian was now eternal so how could he be beaten? No, he was going about this entire thing wrong. The only way to beat Shillian was to stop the coming of the Vampire God. Only then would Shillian stop, only then would Shillian be beaten. It had to end, or Shillian's iron grasp would be eternal.

"This ends tonight. Mark my words, Shillian…you'll die for your crimes," Nightwing muttered as he stumbled down the street. The red sky draped over the planet like a barrier flashed with energy. The planets were almost aligned and when all were aligned the Vampire God would be upon them with an onslaught of Shadow Creatures. It would be their final test of the prophecy. If they lost, then the realm of mortals would be lost forever to darkness.

If they won, then the world would be restored to its former self and the light would once again shine upon this world.

The pain flowing through his body was tremendous and had him staggering across the streets like a drunk. He couldn't focus on much except for ending the pain and walking towards his destiny. He was almost there and the pain would finally end. He had to get there soon, though, he felt it flowing through him. Screaming in his head to get to the temple, saying that the time to end the pain was soon. Finally, it would only be a matter of time before the pain ended and he could at last rest.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven and the rest of the Titans were searching the outer rims of the city of Jump now in search of Nightwing. Something in her heart told her that Nightwing would be somewhere around here. Though she had no idea why she felt that, perhaps it was some remains of their mental connection? Or maybe it was some kind of connection that went down to the very core of her soul. Maybe it was that was calling her to this area that had long since been abandoned by the people of the city. Though she doubted her own judgment, the others did not and followed Raven wherever she went without question. At the moment she and Lucifer were the closest they had to their AWOL leader Nightwing. Lucifer had let her call the shots even though she had insisted that Lucifer lead the time. He had merely stated that it wasn't his place and wouldn't feel right if he led the team.

They had Werewolves and Vampires searching the City for Nightwing just in case he happened to show up there. Even though deep down inside her she just knew that Nightwing was somewhere around here. Another thing that disturbed Raven was that tower like structure overshadowing the city. They hadn't noticed it from the city despite it easily towering over any building in the entire city. It was disturbing really as this temple like structure was unlike anything they had ever encountered before. Well, except on one single occasion over four thousand years in humanities past. It was the fortress of the Vampire God, the place where he had been killed by the elementals. It was as if time was repeating itself within these certain incidents, but how could such a thing be possible?

Raven then spotted a lone figure stumbling down the streets of Jump City. So weak looking, but Raven knew that it could only be one person as they drew closer to that lone figure down on the streets. They landed in front of him, yet he continued to move forward without recognizing their presence. It was as if in his mind they did not exist…or perhaps something was clouding his better judgment. Raven put a hand on his torso and felt a burning heat emanating from his skin. Vampires weren't able to generate body heat and last time she had touched his skin it had been as cold as ice. That had only been hours ago as she put him to his bed because of his mysterious condition. His body remained motionless as Raven's cool hand pressed against his muscular torso.

"Nightwing, what's happening too you?" Raven spoke softly as Nightwing's eyes pierced her own. There were several different answers she could have expected from his lips as she waited for an answer. Perhaps his answer would bring an end to the questions flowing through Raven's mind at this moment. Hopefully it would be an answer that would put her mind at ease or something that put her mind less on edge.

"Raven…you shouldn't be here, leave now," Nightwing muttered in tone of voice that he had never used on Raven before. Raven stepped back as energy flashed past Nightwing's eyes and Lucifer stepped forward with a cautious stance. The tension ran thick through the air as they all waited for the other to make the first move. Lucifer stepped forward with a peaceful stance and a gentle smile crossed his face as he approached.

"Nightwing, what's wrong? Surely we can help," Lucifer questioned as Nightwing continued to remain motionless.

"There is nothing you can do to help. This is something I must do alone," Nightwing answered emotionlessly. Marcus stepped behind Nightwing alongside with several Vampires. Werewolves soon joined them and a small smirk crept upon Nightwing's face. Something was wrong and as of now nobody could have realized what would happen next. An action that the Titans thought they would never see from Nightwing again.

"I'm sorry to do this, but as of this moment you're my opposition…for now," Nightwing muttered as he sprung into action. With swift and deft movements he knocked several of the guards aiding the Titans. He then spun around facing his team mates, an unreadable expression on his face. Whatever was happening, Nightwing appeared to be the enemy. There was little chance they could beat him, especially being stronger than any of them. Nightwing had long since grown more powerful than even Lucifer, the second strongest. Nightwing moved forward with a triple kick combo, but Lucifer blocked the attacks. An unexpected spin kick sent Lucifer toppling to the floor. Marcus moved forward throwing lightning fast punches at Nightwing.

Nightwing blocked the attacks with ease and sent Marcus crashing down the street with a thrust punch. Lucifer flipped to his feet and shot a golden beam of energy from his third eye but Nightwing flipped out of the way. Lucifer did a flying kick, but Nightwing grabbed his foot and flung him to the floor. They were fools to expect they would stand a chance against his power. True one day they may be equals in power, but for them today was not that day. Plus, his goal wasn't to kill them, he had no reason for that.

Marcus changed towards him and a shockwave of energy knocked the firstborn Werewolf out instantly. Lucifer climbed to his feet shakily, but an uppercut to the chin knocked Lucifer out just as it did Marcus. Nightwing then turned to Raven who hadn't even made a move to help Lucifer or Marcus. It was strange, shouldn't she have helped them to stop Nightwing from reaching his destiny?

"Make it quick…I think I understand now," Raven spoke softly and pushed her hair aside revealing her neck. Nightwing nodded as a small smile graced his smooth lips and took the final step towards her. She was offering herself to him not only because she loved him, but she understood what was going on in his heart. Raven understood what was going on in Nightwing's head and his heart. Nightwing lent down and covered Raven's lips with her own. Instantly giving into the kiss Raven wrapped her arms around Nightwing's neck and sighed.

Nightwing closed his eyes as the kiss progressed, but also in regret. Nightwing sent a quick blow to her neck, painlessly and instantly knocking her out. He set her down carefully on the ground and looked up into the sky. Hopefully they would forgive him for this, but it was something he had to do. His eyes flashed with energy and sent a portion of it to all his team mates. Shillian may be a tactical genius, but fortunately so was Nightwing.

"Hopefully that will protect you from what is to come…be careful," Nightwing mumbled as he walked towards the temple.

**(Scene Change)**

Within the "Temple of Eternal Darkness" Shillian walked down the empty corridor of the temple. It was here that it would all take place as the Vampire God rose to power and his enemies fell under his wrath. He could sense Bloodlust in the long deserted throne room that Slade had once used.

Shillian knew that Bloodlust had managed to slow them down but not enough as they had found Nightwing. Finding him had done them little good though as they had all been beaten mercilessly by Nightwing. It was unfortunate that Nightwing was on the side of light…he would make a good villain. Now it was time to take the final step as Nightwing would be upon them in minutes.

Shillian entered the throne room and standing in front of the throne was Bloodlust, the evil clone of Nightwing. He hadn't noticed Shillian's presence yet and seemed deep in thought which was strange.

"So this is where you've been hiding since your defeat," Shillian muttered darkly as Bloodlust spun round to face him. It would all depend on how this moment took place and if everything went right then nothing could stop him. Bloodlust seemed distracted, but he could ignore that for the moment. All that mattered was making sure things were right and the moment was sure to come for all of them.

"Tonight the reign of man comes to an end," Shillian hissed and a smirk crept upon Bloodlust's face.

"We're going to become gods!" Bloodlust cried and a cruel smirk spread across Shillian's face from those words.

"Well, I don't think you'll be around for his coming, I have other plans for you," Shillian stated with a cruel grin. Rage was distorting Bloodlust's face as he saw Shillian standing before him. He had realized what Shillian was up to and what he had planned for him. Bloodlust wouldn't just roll over and die so Shillian could complete his plans. He would either fight or try to escape and neither option looked very good.

Bloodlust rushed forward with a backspin kick that connected with the side of Shillian's face, but he didn't even flinch. Bloodlust threw several lightning fast punches, but Shillian's body disappeared from view. Bloodlust spun around only to be sent flying back with a powerful punch. Shillian smirked as Bloodlust struggled to climb to his feet. It wasn't surprising that it eventually came to this as Bloodlust was always an intelligent one. If only he had been smart enough to remain ignorant to what was going on around him. Even though it wouldn't have changed his fate, so this changed nothing.

Bloodlust attacked with a leaping spin kick, but Shillian easily ducked under Bloodlust's attack. Bloodlust followed that up with a barrage of punches and each and every punch connected. Shillian didn't even flinch as each blow connected as if Bloodlust was only a minor irritation.

Bloodlust did a thrust kick which connected, but didn't even faze Shillian. With a swift punch Bloodlust dropped to his knees. His energy completely drained from just two blows and was now down for the count. Vampires moved from the shadows and grabbed Bloodlust, holding him down in place. The moment had arrived…all the pieces had been gathered now it was only a matter of time.

"You see Bloodlust, you're a tool and nothing more. Just like Darkness and Blackfire were," Shillian spoke. His tone cold with the cruelty of eternity in the depths of that single sentence and it had come to pass. The Vampire God would rise and in this balance of power all would be killed in a single moment of death and destruction. Now with the end about to begin their time was upon them. The Robed Vampires dragged Bloodlust away to his final destination. The events had played themselves out just as he had scripted and now the final act was about to begin for all of them.

In a flash of energy he appeared within the chamber where the others were chained and waiting for their destiny. Uniformed and Robed Vampires entered the room to prepare for the ritual. They knew what was to come and with the spell in place and their energy drained there was nothing they could do. Shillian had won and now the world faced certain destruction.

"Take these fucks downstairs to the sacrificial chamber!" Shillian roared and the Vampire minions obeyed without question. Dragging those needed for the ritual down to where it would all begin. The only one's that remained where Vladimus and Virgil, the gutless traitors to their great cause. They needed Vladimus greatly as he was an important playing piece, but they had no use for Virgil. Despite the fact he had no use for the longest living Angel, he would let him live to see his plans come to pass. Think of it as an act of spit or even pride to show that his plans could not have been stopped. He would force their hands to act out as he saw fit and bring back their mighty lord and master.

"Don't worry, I have something special planned for you," Shillian spoke with a cold tone of voice. He lifted Vladimus up and pushed him forward forcefully as Robed Vampires followed with Virgil. This would begin with the ritual that would bring back the Vampire God and it would end in complete destruction. Minutes later they entered the room where the ritual would take place. The room was large with twelve pillars with insignia's on them…under each pillar stood a single sacrifice. All twelve sacrifices had been gathered and now they were prepared to begin the ritual as the planets now aligned with each other. This would mark the beginning of the end for all existence.

All twelve meant for the ritual screamed in outrage, it was music to Shillian's ears as he pushed Vladimus to the pedestal. An ancient book lay open on the pedestal, a page for the spell of resurrecting a god. It first explained the specifics on how certain sacrifices were needed to bring a god back. Such as the four main elements that gave life and attributes that the god held before death. The elements such as Terra (Earth), Slade (Fire), Aqualad (Water), and Superman (Wind) all needed for such a ritual. The rest held certain abilities that were needed within the ritual also and they would fulfil their destiny and bring him back. Vladimus would recite the spell and bring back the Vampire God and completing the prophecy. Even if Vladimus was doing as such completely unwillingly.

The planets had now aligned with the Blood Moon and it now glowed with immense power. Power that could shake the very heavens themselves…now it would begin and end all life.

Shillian smirked as more Robed Vampires entered the room as an added bonus of security during the ritual. Nothing could go wrong with his plans now, these were the final moments of the prophecy every Vampire knew of. A prophecy that promising destruction and a world under Vampiric control. It was their time to rise in power and the Vampire God would lead them into a new age.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing stumbled across the temple roof as he neared the centre which glowed with great power. It was there that he was supposed to go, Nightwing had already guessed what would happen. Hopefully his "Ace in the Hole" would work and not all would be as predicted in the prophecy. Now all he had to do was complete his part and then the Vampire God would rise. Only he had a little surprise waiting for them when they completed the ritual, even if he wouldn't be there to see it. They wouldn't be able to take this world without a fight and they would fight until the end. Together as a team, they were unbeatable, he could feel it in deep down in his heart.

He neared the centre and he looked up at the Blood Moon which every single planet had now completely aligned with. It was glowing with energy, enough energy to make Heaven and Hell scream in outrage. The moment he stepped on the insignia in the centre of the Temple roof the beam of crimson energy shot from the Blood Moon. This beam originally came from the sun, but with each planet it hit it became smaller and more precise. It engulfed Nightwing's entire body and he let out a scream of pain with possibly his last breath. The insignia flashed with energy and the temple began to shake with energy. Down within the temple the roof shook and a large crimson beam shot into twelve smaller beams. They shot down towards the twelve sacrifices and all twelve screamed in pain. Their entire beings engulfed in energy as Vladimus began to recite the words. The words that would bring the Vampire God back to this world. A monster that had killed countless creatures in his time of power.

"We welcome onto this world, our lord and master," Vladimus spoke with a cold tone, showing he hated every moment.

"To bring forth the paradise for our kind as our god rules," Vladimus continued and Shillian watched with a cruel smirk. It was this moment that they would bring "him" back into this world, the Vampire God that ruled over Vampires in prosperity. He had waited so long for this one moment, the moment where everything would be set right. This moment was one set in stone…nothing could ever stop it. He was the one that the Vampire God had chosen to entrust his resurrection with.

"The Master of all, the Mighty Vampire God, we welcome you," Vladimus spoke as he continued with the spell. The centre of the room glowed with black energy as the crimson beams slowly turned black in color. The temple began to shake with great energy and black lightning shot down from the crimson sky.

Nightwing was still engulfed in the beam, his entire muscular form was now motionless as his body was engulfed with energy. His arms spread as the energy channelled through his body turning it into the necessary energy to bring back the Vampire God. Destiny had played its hand and revealed Nightwing as the key in bringing back the mighty Vampire God they were trying to stop.

Down in the temple the ritual continued as the final moments played themselves out as Shillian had predicted.

"Arise and take your place as this world's ruler, arise Vampire God, arise Vego!" spoke the final words of the ritual that Vladimus recited. The name of the Vampire God which was deemed forbidden had now been revealed as the heavens screamed. Unable to do anything but watch as the mortal realm began to experience their final moments. The heavenly gods watched as an ancient prophecy that should have never passed brought about the end.

The twelve sacrifices turned to dust and Nightwing's motionless body dropped to the ground of the temple roof. A great beam of energy, larger than any seen before shot from the Temple of Eternal Darkness.

Raven's eyes shot open as the others climbed to their feet. Raven spun round to see what the others were staring at and wished she hadn't woken up. A great beam of energy, larger than any seen before shot up into the sky and heavens. The sky swirled around the energy beam and the sky cracked and roared. It was tremendous and the energy was far greater than even that of Shillian. It had begun, the Vampire God's ascension into this world had now begun and nothing could stop it. This energy was so great and power, so dark and terrifying…it froze them all to the core.

"This is it, isn't it? This is the end of the world," Raven spoke as she watched it all play out before her.

"Yes, I'm afraid that this is the beginning of the end…of everything," Lucifer answered and looked down at the ground. Within the temple the twelve beams of energy shot together in the centre of the sacrificial chamber. The black energy began to take form and an inhuman roar shook the entire temple. The energy faded and the still form of the Vampire God, also known as Vego stood before them silently.

"Well done, Shillian, you have my thanks now to deal with this traitor," Vego spoke as he turned to Vladimus. Vladimus backed up only to see several Robed Vampires behind him to stop him from escaping. The Vampire God raised his hand, clenching it into a fist…black energy enshrouded Vladimus's form. Lifting him from the ground the Vampire God known as Vego sent him crashing into a nearby wall. Vego tightened his fist and sound of bones breaking came from Vladimus. After a single scream of pain, Vego let Vladimus drop the floor. Now all was set for the extermination of all life and nobody could dare hope to stop Vego. He was easily more powerful than ever before.

Vego smirked and with a flash of black energy, a crimson wave of blood surrounded the mighty Vampire God, Vego. A smirk crept across Vego's face as he felt the energy flow through his entire body. He was easily stronger than ever before, probably an added bonus from those sacrifices.

"Now the Blood Tide begins, all life shall die by my hand!" the Vampire God, Vego roared.

The tide of blood shot out from the temple and swept over the world, in those brief moments, millions screamed and then silences…forever. All life had been wiped out in a few single moments of destruction. Now would begin a new world order, a new genesis under the leadership of Vego.

With a single thought Shadow Vampires emerged from within the shadows. The silent assassins had returned to spread the word of Vego across all of existence. His armies were upon the entire universe with nothing stopping them. Except for the small group that rushed towards the Temple of Eternal Darkness. The Titans, and remaining armies of the underworld…protected by the essence Nightwing had given upon them. They were to make the final stand against the lord of Vampires, the master of darkness, the Vampire God, Vego.

They rushed the main room were Vego and Shillian stood with the Shadow Vampires at their side. They turned and saw the Titans in all their glory…even with all hope lost, they stood tall and proud against unbeatable odds.

"So you survived. How is such a thing possible?" Shillian roared and stepped forward to prepare to finish them off. Shillian was silenced with a single look from the Vampire God. Vego smirked and raised a single hand. The Titans got into defensive stances and a smirk spread across the Vampire God's face. How strange they stood defiant, yet they had absolutely no hope in beating him.

A shockwave erupted from his hand, sending all the Titans and allies crashing into the nearby wall. Vego floated past them and Shillian and the Shadow Vampires followed him out of the room. Raven, Lucifer, Marcus and a few of the Vampires climbed to their feet in pursue. They rushed at him and a single shockwave of energy sent them crashing to the ground barely able to move.

Just as they were walking up the steps towards the new world that was now ready to greet Vego, Lucifer reached out. His hand glowing with energy a final shockwave knocked Lucifer against a nearby wall. With a final look of disgust, Vego and the others left the temple to rebuild the world in their image.

"We've failed," Marcus muttered as he looked at the stars in shame.

"No, our final battle is just beginning," Lucifer answered even though knowing in his heart that they had no hope of winning.

The Shadow Vampires swept across the world in a tide of death, spreading his rule across the planet. They would bring the world into his vision, the vision that he had dreamed ever since his defeat by the elementals. Even now he was far stronger than h had been when he had lost to them. Right now he was practically invincible…now he would ensure that all bowed down to him.

Shadow creatures dropped from the crimson sky as he repopulated the world with that of those loyal to him. Creatures such as certain Vampires and Shadow Creatures that had long since served him. The Shadow Vampires were the most loyal of his children and easily the most deadly of them all.

As the world entered a new dark age where humans would have no chance of survival and perish. Vego shot up into the sky and saw his domain, all would be destroyed and rebuilt in his design. His domain was currently dependant on technology but he would soon all change that. He would make all life in the realm worship him or they would die at his hand.

He watched the Titans and their allies stumble from the temple. The pathetic scum, they were like fleas, rats compared to him. They were so weak and fragile, they had no right to live in his world. That could soon be corrected as a plan to wipe out all his enemies in one swift powerful blow.

"Kill them all…hunt them down one by one…soon everyone will feel my power!" Vego snarled. The Shadow Vampires disappeared in a flash of black energy, leaving the Vampire God to watch everything in silence. He had waited for thousands of years, he didn't mind waiting another day to watch his enemies fall. He still remembered the Titans back when he ruled Earth, how they played a helping hand in his destruction. Oh, they would pay dearly for that…with their lives.

As the Shadow Vampires went out doing their master's bidding upon the temple roof a lifeless form was present. That of Nightwing, his lifeless body laying upon the cold ground…his clothes swayed as the wind blew past him. With Nightwing dead and the Titans with no leader, all hope seemed lost. In the world's final moments an inhuman voice spoke out across the entire planet. The voice of the Vampire God, Vego.

"The final hours of the mortal world begin," the Vampire God, Vego roared.

**To Be Continued: Judgment Day**


	25. Judgement Day

**JUDGEMENT DAY**

Shillian had succeeded in bringing the Vampire God back onto this Earth and even more powerful than before. Nightwing was dead and with the Titan Leader dead, all hope now seemed lost. The entire team had been beaten back as if they were nothing but mere bugs to be squashed.

So it had begun in the end of all life…seemingly nothing could stop the combined might of Vego and Shillian. Vego had easily decimated any opposition in his way whilst Shillian had weakened and turned them against each other for the coming of the Vampire Blood God. Their master plan had succeeded with the only resistance not being able to lift a finger to try and stop them. Their plan had decimated any chance of stopping them, if they ever actually had a chance of stopping them in the first place. It proved useless as Vego didn't even need to lift a finger to knock them into next week.

The Titans had searched for him through the entire city after Vego rose to build his kingdom of death. They hadn't been able to find him, things had gone downhill in just over a week. Raven and all the others had searched all over the city of Jump for him, but still no sign.

They were back in the Titans Facility and things never looked darker than they did today of all days. All the Titans and Justice League members where in that single spot, waiting for the inevitable…their deaths.

Only, if they were going to die, they would die fighting in their home where they had home field advantage. The Titans East were there as well, except for Aqualad since he was still missing after the Robed Vampires took him. Terra was missing, too, and so were Superman and Batman. So far things never looked so hopeless with the strength of their group cut in half.

"Well, let's face it: we're fucked. Vego pounded us without even lifting a finger," Marcus muttered as he leaned back. Hope had long been lost, their hope had begun to dwindle ever since Starfire had been killed off by Voga. Just like the Alex from the future had predicted, Starfire would die at the hands of the Chaos Goddess Voga. Until their time came, they would continue to try and find a way out of this mess.

"Well, at least we know we can die knowing we tried to prevent this," Lucifer stated as he sat on the arm of the sofa. Even Leo was still missing from the rest of the group as and it seemed that he might be dead as well. It wouldn't have surprised them if his dead body was found lying in the dirt, battered and beaten. Starfire was dead and with Nightwing and Leo missing, they might as well just give up. It seemed as if a part of their souls had been cut out with the disappearance of Nightwing and Leo. They had always been there during these dangerous times and now that they weren't around things just weren't the same. Leo was one of the spirited members and had always been there to keep them from falling into the darkness. Nightwing, he had been their light and hope, but with him gone so too did they disappear. Nightwing had led them through the rough patches and out again since the very beginning. Now that they were without their leader and friend, things seemed lost.

"Okay, we go out, try to find survivors and make our final stand. We stand together for one last battle," Lucifer spoke. Each and every member silently agreed and with their spirits raised. Maybe this final last stand would prove victorious. Their spirit could never be crushed and they would fight, even if they had no chance of winning. That alone proved their determination to fight and win against this unstoppable threat.

**(Scene Change)**

Within the state of Siberia, where an eternal snow blizzard thrived and life failed to flourish. In the mountainous areas of Siberia, news of the final day had reached very specific ears. The hidden underground fortress had kept them alive from the Blood Tide, but it was only a matter of time. It was only a matter of time until Vego found them and sent his Shadow Vampires after them.

Voga and her forces had survived thanks to being completely hidden away within the snow covered mountains of Siberia. It was her second in command, Zereul had informed her that Vego had risen.

"So my dear brother Vego is finally upon this world," Voga muttered as she paced about the throne room. Despite being related by blood, they were sworn enemies of unknown circumstances. It had never been known how it happened, except that Voga had changed allegiances with Sigorath the Devil God. Only her betrayal was for nothing when Sigorath had disappeared from existence. It was then that she had been captured and locked away for thousands of years by her brother Vego. It was unknown what had caused her betrayal as those two had not always been enemies. It was clear that something had happened between the two, but over tens of thousands of years nobody knew. It was one of the most guarded secrets throughout all of time and existence.

"I'm afraid so and he has sent his Shadow Vampires all over the world," Zereul answered with an emotionless tone. It was clear that the Vampire God known as Vego was up to something, but the question was "what was he up to?" He was playing a strange game where the rules were well hidden or non-existent. Portions of the Underworld army were still fighting, but it was doubtful that they would last very long. All Vego's opponents had been crippled leaving barely anyone in his path of conquest.

"I guess that means we should be prepared for the worst. But what is he up to?" Voga questioned thoughtfully. Vego was a master tactician, an even more skilled tactician than Shillian who had brought all this upon them. Those two were geniuses and were practically unstoppable when they combined their tactics. It was said among Vego's former army that Shillian's IQ was over one hundred and ninety six.

"I believe he may be searching for humans underground that may have survived the Blood Tide," Zereul answered. Surely if they had survived, them maybe there had been humans in hiding that survived as well. It was very well possible, but the location would have to be completely cut off for a decent chance of survival. So the possibilities of survivors were still extremely low despite this fact. Only Vego wasn't taking any chances, which was very much like him, he didn't like unexpected variables.

"Which means the Titans may also be searching. I think that Vego will be counting on that," Voga muttered disdainfully. Now the pieces were falling together, he may not like taking risks and that is why he had Shillian by his side. Shillian was a natural born risk taker and was skilled at handling unexpected variables. That was another one of his many talents and being one of the original Vampires, he had many. So now it all came down to this, a final battle where all players had zero chance of winning this final fight. Yet they would fight anyway as Vego manipulated all the pieces as he wished. They would unwittingly fall into his traps as he took down his enemies one by one with ease. They would fight, but it would be of no use as Vego wiped out all remaining resistance.

**(Scene Change)**

Vladimus climbed to his feet and moments later spotted the out cold Virgil. They were alive, maybe Vego had thought they were dead after that pounding they received at his hands.

The crimson sky was filled with crimson lightning. It was truly the end and it seemed that he couldn't sense any human life nearby. Only the Titans, Justice League and the remnants of the Underworld armies remained. They had hoped to stop his resurrection with the power of the Holy Grail. Unfortunately Shillian had gained control of that power and secured his arrival in the mortal realm.

Vladimus helped Virgil to his feet and they exited the Temple of Eternal Darkness. So it had come to this final showdown, but the only question was could they survive. It was highly doubtful, but nothing was impossible. After all they had seen during these recent days it was hard to believe that anything was impossible.

"Well, looks like everything's lost, guess we better get out of here," Vladimus muttered angrily. The city was devoid of any life as it had been for the past few months. Only something was different, it was as if they were being watched by some invisible figure. It was most probably those Shadow Vampires, he doubted that they could beat him, but those things were incredibly dangerous. It was said that they had no free will of their own and could feel no such sensations as pain of remorse. They were monsters of an unknown origin and had never known defeat against any adversary.

At the moment it seemed as if there was only one course of action that could be taken during these times. That option was to get the Hell out of the City of Jump and hope to stay hidden from the Vampire God. But with those Shadow Vampires, that option was very unlikely as they had many gifts. They even outdid him when it came to magic and were unbeatable in many fields.

They walked down the deserted streets where blood stained the streets and buildings. The dead bodies of the Underworld armies were a sight to behold. It seemed that they couldn't stand to the might of the Shadow Vampires.

"Well, I think I can guess who won in this battle," Virgil muttered as they limped down the empty street. They seemed to be some remnants of the Underworld armies within the city borders, but there wasn't much they could do. By now the Underworld government was without any leaders so that meant the Titans were now leading them. One thing they couldn't allow was the Vampire God to emerge victorious. They had to come up with a plan to slow him down enough to find a way to stop him from killing everything. Sure, ending the Mortal realm was one of his many goals, but it would be by his hands. Not that of the Vampire God or any other creature that dare tries to do so. Events had made it clear that fate had something important planned for him in a nearby future.

"No, we'll figure a way out of this. I really doubt that it's impossible to live past this day," Vladimus answered coolly. If it had been he, Vladimus, that had gained the power of the Holy Grail he wouldn't have to worry about death. Only Shillian now held that power so it was him that held no concern for Death's icy grip. He was immune to such a concept now and his power was much greater than what it once was.

A thought had occurred, there was a way out of this, but it was something that both he and Virgil would hate to do. It went against everything they stood for, but it was their best chance of survival.

It was a gamble that had to be done, or everything might as well roll over and die. Maybe his plan would work and they would emerge from the rubble with the Vampire God at their knees. After then they would take the final steps and he would retake the Underworld Government with Virgil at his side. Then in one swift motion he would have ultimate reign over this world.

"I have an idea. But you won't like it and I don't either," Vladimus muttered as they began to walk in a specific direction. So this was what they were reduced to, making deals with the least likely group they would in any other situation. It was humiliating to say the least and things were going downhill for them fast. Unfortunately, they had no choice in the matter if they actually wanted to live beyond today. It would probably be an uneasy alliance, but it would have to work if they wanted to live beyond this day. Opposite forces working together was usually unheard of, but it had been done when situations were growing desperate. It didn't get more desperate as this as the world hadn't been in this situation for thousands of years. The most recent incident was when the Vampire God was raging a war against the Earth and Angels. The world had come very close to losing then, but there had been other incidents as this. Only he hadn't been around for those times, Shillian had as he had been alive for much longer.

The two villains were nearing the edge of the city where hopefully their salvation would lie in wait. This was their last chance to make things as they saw in their own minds, a world under their control. Now all they had to do was survive and things would be set right for a new dark era. One that they would run from behind the scenes and soon all would fall into place.

They neared the edge of the city, the area where hopefully their salvation would lie in wait for them. It would be their final chance to survive and bring about a new world order under their rule.

**(Scene Change)**

The remaining defence had gathered at the edger of Jump City…the entire defence that used to defend the world. The Titans were there as the leaders of this small group of stragglers ready to fight. Titans East who were willing to help, even though there was little they could do. The same went for the Justice League as well, but they too were willing to try and stop this new menace. The remnants of the Underworld Army were also ready to fight against Vego the Vampire God. The Honorary Titans were there to fight as well, such members as Hotspot, WildeBeest and various others. They had all gathered to make one last stand against this divine threat.

Lucifer was trying to organize this motley group, but a lot of them were panicky as of the situation. True everyone was scared and this was the largest collection of heroes ever assembled to fight a single threat. Things seemed to quiet down as two single figures casually walked into the area. They were very well known and well hated throughout the world. Why in the world would both of them come here while neither was welcome? They didn't at all seem threatened by the large amount of fighters surrounding them. Not surprising as Vladimus's new powers were more than enough to hold every single fighter in the area off.

"What are you doing here? I'm sure you have other places to be!" Lucifer snarled at the two villains. A smirk had adorned their faces at the remark from the elemental of Afterlife. The former ruler of Hell…before the Vampire God took over forcefully. His role after Sigorath had disappeared from all of existence. Lucifer seemed nervous; maybe it was because he knew of the demonic powers hidden within. Lucifer used to be more powerful than him, but now Lucifer wasn't a match against him.

"I merely came to strike a deal with you, we have the same enemy so we should fight alongside each other," Vladimus answered coolly.

"And what makes you think we would accept such a deal?" Lucifer asked with a cocked eyebrow. Several reasons instantly came to his mind when Lucifer asked that question. There were several obvious reasons that they should accept his help. They would need his help to survive or they would all perish against the Vampire God's forces. Plus, he could help with actually getting to the Vampire God.

"You need my help, whether you like it or not. You can't survive without our help in this endeavor," Vladimus answered coolly. Vladimus had a point, he was very powerful and intelligent…meaning he would be of great help to them. The downside was that he couldn't be trusted, but he wouldn't have come to them if unless he knew there was no other way. So now there was this single decision that would decide the fate of the world. Would they take Vladimus in to help in the fight or would they decline because of their hate?

"The only reason you're here is because you need our help. I guess we need each others help," Lucifer muttered. Vladimus nodded his head and looked up into the sky that crackled with thunder and lightning. So it was decided that they would fight together to stop a greater threat against the free world. Vladimus himself may be a threat to the free world, but Vego was more dangerous than Vladimus ever could be. So it would be that they would join forces to combat a greater threat. An uneasy truth that would vanish the moment the Vampire God was killed and both parties knew it. They split up throughout the city in search of survivors, some in groups and others by themselves. It was unfortunate that neither Nightwing nor Leo could be helping them at the moment. Both were missing and presumed dead during the chaos of Vego's return.

"So it's agreed, we join forces but this alliance is only temporary," Vladimus finished with a cold tone. The alliance to combat Vego was born, but it was a question of who would win in this final stand. Would this new alliance win or would Vego emerge the victor with the world lost in darkness forever? Strange how a single fight could decide the fate of all existence, but this was a fight they couldn't win. Despite having all odds against them, they split up into groups to search for survivors.

**(Scene Change)**

Leo jumped from roof to roof knowing that something was following him. It had been for sometime, but the only question was what happened to be following him in these final hours on Earth. Nightwing was dead; he had seen his life force leave him in front of his very eyes. He had watched Nightwing die, but there was nothing he could do. Now he was doing his best to avoid whatever was stalking him…it was hunting him down and Leo happened to be the Lion. His best guess would be a follower of Shillian or Vego, but this presence shook him to the core. It was dark…empty and almost lifeless and almost seemed to be everywhere at once. It was a creature that went far beyond the normal world, but hopefully it would stop stalking him soon. He was nearing one of the groups that were searching for survivors…he had to warn them of Vego's plan.

It was simple yet genius as it was a plan that was easy yet nobody would realize what it was until it was too late. They were below him on the streets searching for life in the city when there was none. Leo jumped swiftly and silently across the rooftops as he neared the closest search party. Whatever was following him knew how to be invisible and was very powerful.

He looked down to the streets and saw three familiar figures searching the streets below him. Lucifer was among them alongside Raven and Marcus. It seemed their hope had taken a major beating, yet they were still fighting the good fight. It was the spirit of a warrior that kept them going. That spirit that urged them on to fight until the very end…it was an admirable trait among all of them. Leo silently jumped down from the rooftop landing several feet behind the search party.

"So, did you lot miss me?" Leo said and crossed his arms over his muscular torso. The group spun round facing him, relieve could be seen in their eyes as they approached him. So it seemed they had thought he was dead, luckily he didn't plan on dying right at this moment. He could feel it in their spirits that they also planned on fighting until the end, but they were lucky to be alive. It seemed as if Nightwing's final gift to them all had paid off after all.

He had sent them some of his essence which created an energy barrier that protected them from the Blood Tide. It was his final gift to them all…a gift that would allow them to have a chance to defeat the Vampire God. Nightwing had seen his final destiny approaching and had made sure he left a parting gift. Thanks to him they all survived to carry on the fight.

"Leo, where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead!" Lucifer spat with a pissed off expression. It was understandable that they would be angry, but during that time he had to lay low so Nightwing's final plans would work. The only problem was now that they were in action, they had to stay alive to complete his plans. Whatever was stalking him would strike soon so he had to make sure that they found out.

"Listen, we can't talk here, something's following me…meet me at the cathedral," Leo explained in a serious tone. The other three looked around the surrounding area, but were unable to see any creature that would be after them. The city seemed desolate and empty as it had been during these past few months. Of course they would be unable to sense whatever was following him as it wished to remain hidden from them. The only reason Leo had been able to sense it was because it had wanted to spook him. He had a pretty good idea on what was following him and if he was right, they were all in danger. If he was right, this creature couldn't be reasoned with and would hunt them all down.

"Right, we'll be there and Leo…good luck," Marcus stated and Leo nodded wishing the same.

Leo leaped up onto the rooftops as the three watched him leave the area at an incredibly rapid pace. He seemed spooked and then they felt it: a quick flash of dark energy that felt so empty and powerful. Something was coming and whatever it was would try to destroy them all.

Leo knew it would try to kill him, but it would have to fight him first. Hopefully he would manage to tell the others what was going on before it decided to strike. Whatever it was happened to be powerful enough to take him on and ever Lucifer too. Its energy was so threatening, yet so lifeless, it was as if it had no soul of its own. He had a pretty good idea what was following him. Leo could only pray that the thing that was following him wasn't what he actually thought it was.

**(Scene Change)**

"Your armies are ready and will attack Vego's army on your order," Zereul explained in a cold tone. They had a plan and it was to attack before Vego could gain a stronghold on the planet; an attack was the only option. Zereul had also informed her of the surviving fighters preparing the attack Vego as well. Perhaps, if they would unite forces, then Vego wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Good, let's start preparing immediately," Voga answered and walked into the centre of the throne room. The fate of the world would be decided by the actions of all surviving parties, if they did it right they would survive. The only thing that worried Voga was the fact that Vego hadn't made a move yet, that was unlike him. Surely he would've done something by now, but there was no sign of his forces moving. Was he perhaps waiting for something or was he up to something else?

Three silent figures then walked into the room, great power was flowing from them and their bodies covered in pitch black robes. Their energy so dark and monstrous, it was a power both of them had felt before. It was a power that both of them feared and avoided in those many fights. The three Shadow Vampires disappeared in a flash of energy leaving them in the room seemingly alone. Only they could feel their presence and began circle the room in their defensive stances. Fear ran through their veins at the thought of fighting these merciless monsters.

Voga spun round with a few wild punches as she sensed them behind her. The Shadow Vampires ducked the attack and a second one moved up behind her. Voga did a backspin kick, but the Shadow Vampire ducked the attack. Voga spun back and attacked with a barrage of rapid punches, but the Shadow Vampire blocked them. It blocked the final punch and countered with a powerful kick.

Zereul did a double spin kick, but the Shadow Vampire ducked both attacks and grabbed the demon by the throat.

Voga did a leaping spin kick and the Shadow Vampire grabbed her in mid-air throwing the goddess to the floor. She flipped to her feet leaped at the closest Vampire grabbing it. She found herself holding nothing, but robes as a silent robed figure appeared behind her. Voga turned round only to have a fist slammed into her face.

Zereul attacked with several rapid punches only to have them blocked. He was knocked back with three powerful punches.

Voga moved forward with several punches, but only ended up being put in a strong arm lock. The pressure cracked the bone of her upper arm and the Shadow Vampire threw her to the floor. Leaping in the air, the Shadow Vampire had both legs on either side of her head. With a quick twist snapped her neck killing the Goddess of Chaos.

Zereul did a spin kick, but the Shadow Vampire blocked it and sent him crashing into the wall. Zereul struggled to his feet, but a Shadow Vampire swiftly brought a sword down on him easily cleaving off his head.

Two powerful creatures lay dead in the throne room, killed as if they were new born fledglings. Now it was revealed that nothing was safe anymore and certainly not those opposing Vego. The End was coming and Vego intended to bring about the deaths of his enemies one way or another.

**(Scene Change)**

Atop the Temple of Eternal Darkness, a dead figure lay as the wind gently swayed the dark clothing he wore. A figure that had once held the hope of humanity in his very capable hands and sought to destroy evil. That dead body was Nightwing who had been fighting the good fight all along. He had brought together the forces of the world to make a final stand.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been there to see them make that final stand. But in the gentle swaying wind…a voice spoke.

"_Just remember this, Nightwing: you're the first ever hybrid of Angel, Vampire and Demon. Your potential could be practically limitless,"_ Leo's voice spoke out into the cold night air.

Sparks of crimson lightning danced around his body as a new life force seeped into his very being. A new power…one that came from deep down in his bloodline and this power was incredible. It was the power of his bloodline that had been awakened due to him being the only one of his family left alive. It was his bloodlines secret power that had awoken him from death.

Only he awoke to a lifeless world where the only survivors seemed to be running for their very lives. Vego's forces were all across the world and there seemed to be no stopping them anymore. He could sense Shadow Vampires and that meant that people were going to start dying very soon. He had to find a way to stop this, but even with his new powers it was unlikely that he could do anything.

He had to find the Vampire God. It was the only way to stop them all from dying, but where was he? Surely a creature as powerful as the Vampire God would be easy to find in this life forsaken world. Maybe this new power was the key to defeating the Vampire God or maybe it was not enough. The only way to find out was find him was to look for him. He could sense the remaining forces of light scattered around the city, but he couldn't help them at the moment. They'd have to cope without him as both he and Leo had a plan to follow. Both of them would follow it and had to in hope of ensuring victory for the forces of light.

"I better get going, we're running out of time. Good luck, my friends," Nightwing spoke softly as he leaped into the night air.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven walked through the cathedral entrance shortly followed by Lucifer and Marcus. Leo had to be here, he said he would and he had been there for them since the beginning of this incident. He said he would meet them here so maybe he just wasn't here to talk with them yet.

The sound of rapid footsteps alerted them and turned towards the source of the noise. It was down a corridor and moments later Leo emerged looking very nervous. Something was wrong and they could only see that much.

"Leo…what's wrong?" Raven asked and the three of them stepped forward. Only that wasn't what Leo had in mind as things were going wrong, the time had come for him in this world.

"Stop! Get back now!" Leo snapped and three robed figures emerged from a flash of black light.

"Shadow Vampires!" Lucifer roared as the closest Shadow Vampire sent a wave of energy at the trio. The wave of energy encased them in a shield of energy that was gradually growing smaller. Leo got into his defensive stance and shot forward with several spinning punches, but the Shadow Vampire flipped over him. Leo did a leaping spin kick, but the Shadow Vampire ducked under it. Leo sent a barrage of punches at his opponent, but it blocked every single attack. The other two Shadow Vampires began to close in, but Leo pulled out two knifes and threw them at his enemies. The knives embedded themselves in the Shadow Vampires guts, but they pulled out the knives as if they were nothing. Leo snarled and did a triple kick combo, but the Shadow Vampire blocked it. Leo flipped back dodging an attack and hit the Shadow Vampire with several kicks, but still no effect.

The Shadow Vampire countered with several powerful blows knocking Leo back. He flipped to his feet and did a spinning air kick, but the Shadow Vampire ducked beneath the attack.

Leo knew his life was going to end in this fight, but he wouldn't let them kill him this easily. He had to continue fighting, even if there was no chance he could win against such a powerful adversary. He doubted Nightwing would just give up in a fight against the Shadow Vampires and neither would he. The energy shield was closing on the trio so he had to do something fast.

Leo did a leaping spin kick, but the Shadow Vampire grabbed him in mid-air and threw him against the nearby wall. Leo rolled to the side towards the exit only to find the exit being guarded by two other Shadow Vampires.

He spun round and attacked the Shadow Vampire with a barrage of punches only to end up being knocked back with some powerful blows. He was knocked towards the other two Shadow Vampires. Those two were now closing in for the kill and Leo spun back to the one he had been fighting. Only to end up having his throat grabbed in a vice like grip. Unable to breathe and the bones straining under the pressure of the grip. The two from behind grabbed his throat and began to squeeze as the sound of cracking bones echoed through the room.

The third Shadow Vampire let go and brought out a large sword preparing to deliver the final blow. The only other sound besides the Shadow Vampires laughs and Leo's choking was the screaming protest of the trapped trio. All three unable to do anything but watch in horror at Leo's final moments.

A low laugh came from the Shadow Vampire as it brought it's sword down slicing through Leo's torso. As blood splattered throughout the cathedral the Shadow Vampires disappeared along with Leo's dead body in a flash of energy. The energy shield disappeared and the three walked towards where Leo had held his final moments of life. They were in shock, all for their own reasons of this incident. Lucifer had known Leo for centuries and was his oldest friend. Now that he was gone, his very world had been shaken as Leo had always been there. Leo was dead leaving a feeling of mourning throughout Lucifer.

Marcus had also known Leo for centuries and both held a friendly rivalry. Leo had been kind to Marcus when no other Vampire besides Nightwing had. Leo had seemed like a brother to him just as he had to Lucifer.

Raven had a friendship with Leo ever since he had shown up and now she had watched him die…unable to do anything.

"Something's going on…we have to talk to the others," Lucifer mumbled as he looked at the blood.

"Yes we need them…or maybe they need us," Marcus added and tried to ignore the stench of the blood. Something was up and the Vampire God seemed to be playing a very dangerous game with them all. A game that would soon end with the death of all those who dared oppose him in his mission of conquest. It seemed that his Shadow Vampires were going to hunt them all down, one by one. They left the cathedral to find the others in hopes of warning them of the impending danger.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian stood upon the tallest skyscraper watching as he and Vego's plan began to unfold upon the world. He could tell that it was already working as panic had spread to the leading members of the forces of light. With Leo and Voga dead, things were working out much better than planned. Though it seemed that Vladimus and Virgil were still alive working with the survivors to stop them. They must have really been desperate to join forces with the Titans and the army of the Underworld. They could try and stop them, but with Voga's forces out of the picture they would be no problem. If Voga had survived then they would have a hard time defeating them. Luckily with Voga dead so too were he demonic forces. It seemed that the Shadow Vampires were doing their jobs very well indeed. No wonder they were so highly feared among the underworld populous.

At the moment he and Vego were staying in their skyscraper fortress, heavily defended from any attack. Maybe even that of Nightwing, as he had seemingly returned from the dead. He had returned with the powers of his bloodline at his control and he was now heading in their direction. He was ready to finish this, but he couldn't comprehend what he was getting himself into. They had a thousand Vampires willingly following them and there was no chance for him to defeat Vego. Even if he did defeat the Vampire God, it would not interrupt things as he had created a backup plan if events turned out that way. He was a master tactician and had many more plans for the world of the Vampire God just happened to be defeated by Nightwing.

"Soon things will be as they should be and our goals shall be complete," Shillian spoke as he watched the lifeless city. Well, lifeless if you didn't count the forces that were searching throughout the city for survivors. It was a waste of time, really, they would find no survivors within the city limits or beyond. This world no longer belonged to the humans, but to the supernatural creatures as it once was before. Humans had forced them into hiding just because the supernatural were different than the humans. He had seen it happen, a great war that went on and on until the supernatural creatures went into hiding. They had only gone into hiding to stop the meaningless slaughter…the humans had thought they had wiped them out. They were only deluding themselves in the end. Well, until the Vampire God decided to take the world by force while the other creatures of the Underworld sided with the humans. It was a shocking sight since humans were the reason they had been forced into hiding.

Then he felt it down below…Nightwing had arrived and boy was he ever pissed off at them. The alarms began going off and yelling rang out through the skyscraper as they began to converge on Nightwing's location. Outside in the courtyard as he began to approach the main building where they hid. Nightwing moved silently, but must have triggered an alarm as moments later a siren began to ring.

Shouts could be heard and the thunder of footsteps and weapons being cocked. This was where they were hiding all this time right under their noses. It was within the city in probably the largest building in the entire city of Jump. It was practically a well guarded fortress and nobody had even noticed. Nightwing smirked and brought out his twin machine pistols.

"Just try and take me down, you bastards," Nightwing said as a small smirk crept upon his face. Uniformed Vampires aimed their rifles at him and fired, but Nightwing moved with great speed, dodging the bullets. Nightwing shot off a few rounds but the military clothed Vampires ducked for cover behind various statues and hedges. Two Uniformed Vampires went in for the attack, but Nightwing knocked them out with two quick powerful blows to the skull. A small group began firing their weapons, but Nightwing spun through the air dodging the bullets. Nightwing fired a couple of shots off and hit the closest Vampire between the eyes. The Vampire crumbled to dust and three more took its place and began firing at Nightwing again.

Nightwing took cover behind a statue as the bullets began to blow chunks out of the well carved stone. The skyscraper was pretty well defended and it would be very tough to get in there. Nightwing fired off a few more shots and hit some of the closer Vampires, but none where clean hits. Missing the vital points needed to kill a Vampire so it just hurt them like hell instead of dusting them. Nightwing felt his new power bubble up within him and time seemed to slow down. The bullets seemed to almost stop completely and time was a near standstill.

This new power was incredibly…all of time seemed to have been slowed down or maybe he was just moving very fast. He shot forward and quickly disposed of the uniformed Vampires and began to head for the main building.

**(Scene Change)**

Lightning and Thunder searched the streets for life, but as expected, they had found none so far. Both were completely unaware of the danger approaching them all as they ignorantly searched for survivors. That was their main priority as important events went by unnoticed around them all. They soon became aware as four Shadow Vampires appeared from a pitch black flash of energy. They had met these Shadow Vampires, before but had never fought them before. Well, Lightning had once. He had been beaten almost instantaneously and somehow he felt they had a different goal now. Two went in for the fight as two remained to keep Lighting and Thunder from escaping.

Lightning did a roundhouse kick but the Shadow Vampire ducked it and Thunder threw several punches at the other. The attacks ended up being blocked and he was knocked back with a couple of blows to the torso. Lightning sent out a wave of lightning, but the Shadow Vampire raised an energy shield that protected it from harm. Lightning shot a beam of lightning at the Shadow Vampire and it raised its hand. The lightning collided with the hand and the Shadow Vampire closed its hand over the lightning. As it opened its fist yellowish dust fell to the floor of the streets. The Shadow Vampire had turned the lightning into nothing but dust.

Thunder threw several rapid punches, but the Shadow Vampire dodged them all and countered with a brutal kick. Thunder fell to the floor and climbed to his feet and shot a wave of thunder at the Shadow Vampire.

Lightning flipped back and turned to face the Shadow Vampire, but it had disappeared from view. He turned around only to have a fist smashed into his face knocking him to the cold concrete ground. A low laugh came from the Shadow Vampire as it tauntingly took its defensive stance.

Thunder was knocked to the ground by a brutal attack and looked up only to see a sword plunged into his heart. Lightning saw his brother die before his eyes at the hands of these merciless monsters.

"Brother! No!" Lightning screamed and flipped to his feet attacking the closest Shadow Vampire. He attacked with a barrage of punches, but the Shadow Vampire blocked each attack with perfect precision. Lightning did a leaping spin kick followed by a flip kick, but the Shadow Vampire dodged the two attacks. Lightning spun back and shot another bolt of lightning, but no effect. Lightning went in with a spinning punch, but the Shadow Vampire blocked the fist with ease. The Shadow Vampire then countered with a brutal kick across the face that instantly snapped Lightning's neck.

It seemed that the end was ever closer as the Vampire God's silent assassins began to wipe them out one by one. They moved ever swift killing all those who dared stand in the path of Vego the Bloody. The Shadow Vampires were seemingly invincible, but everything could be killed somehow. These Shadow Vampires were no different only much tougher to kill off.

Vego's master plan was working as enemies began to fall and names were erased from history.

**(Scene Change)**

The largest group that searched the city was that of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Alex , a few Vampires and Titans East. As all the others, they were completely unaware of what was happening around the city. Those fighting against Vego were silently being killed off by his deadly assassins. They soon found out when Beast Boy fell lifeless to the ground. Four Shadow Vampires and one held a bloody dagger with Beast Boy's blood on it. Cyborg roared and fired his sonic cannon which had no effect on the Shadow Vampires. As they moved in for the kill the Underworld Vampires stepped forward. They attacked with well practiced moves that would kill anything else.

Only they found themselves being outclassed in every field against these creatures that served the Vampire God. Alex brought out his sword and got into his defensive stance despite knowing it would do no good. It wasn't long until they had the group surrounded with nowhere to go.

It wasn't long until only Alex was alive in the group as the Shadow Vampires began to surround him. His chances of winning were nil and all thoughts of surviving were at an all time low. He had a device that could help him survive, but he doubted if it would be able to kill them. He had only made it recently, but hadn't had the chance to test it before going out into this battle. This was his chance to test it, but these Shadow Vampires seemed practically invincible. Chances were slim that he would get out of this one alive, but he had to at least try to survive.

As the Shadow Vampires moved forward for the kill, Alex stepped back and fingered his new invention. It was a small metallic ball that held the power to either save his life or backfire on him. As they moved in for the kill moving so silently it was as if they weren't even there, the only noise was that low laugh.

Alex threw the ball to the floor and a white light shone throughout the area as Alex silently slipped away from the Shadow Vampires. The UV light from his grenade seemed to of worked as the Shadow Vampires melted away. So it seemed that he would live another day, but he wasn't so sure if he could say that for the others. Where was everyone, he should have seen more of them.

Hundreds of fighters were wandering the city searching for survivors and the city still seemed as lifeless as ever. Maybe it was the Shadow Vampires killing everyone off…if so, he could only hope that they would survive. These Shadow Vampires were remorseless killers obeying Vego without a second thought. The only thing he could do for now was get out of the city and hoped someone else made it.

As Alex headed for the outer area of the city on the rooftops several silent robed figures watched him leave the area. Shillian was among them with his giant black wings wrapped around him like a full body cloak. He smirked as the Shadow Vampires around him left for other destinations to finish off the forces of light. So far everything was going to plan, but Alex was of no consequence. At the moment, all was going to schedule and within hours, all of Nightwing's friends and allies would be dead. Then only Nightwing himself would remain in the aftermath as a final legendary battle would ensue. Vego would either win or lose in this fight and it would decide the fate of all existence. Either Vego won and all hope for future life would be lost or Nightwing won and new enemy would rise. So either way this battle would bring about a dark age…only this time it would be from another deity. According to the texts it would be Zaraguin the Demon God who would next rise. Zaraguin wasn't as powerful as Vego, but he was just as dangerous and even more twisted and cruel. In a flash of energy he emerged on the roof of the headquarters and looked across the entire city.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing approached the main entrance of the skyscraper where Vego and Shillian were hiding. He was carrying a machine gun stolen from one of the dead bodies lying motionless across the courtyard. His clothing was slightly torn from the massive gunfight against several dozen Vampires. Then it had turned out they had automated turrets and those had slowed him down considerably. Now though they were nothing more than scrap metal burning from the flames of the battle.

With a swift punch the main entrance doors caved in revealing nearly twenty uniformed Vampires with their weapons trained on him. It was amazing how well defended the building was…the defence would easily tear apart an entire army. They fired their weapons but Nightwing moved with incredible speed dodging the bullets. More footsteps were approaching…a lot more.

Things were going to get rough very fast so the only option was to finish this one as soon as possible. Nightwing dived out and a wave of bullets hit the incoming Vampires. As he sprayed bullets at them the Vampires crumbled to dust. A few went in attacking with combat knifes, but Nightwing quickly took care of them. He rolled across the floor as a spray of bullets barely missed him. Nightwing fired off a few quick shots that nailed the Vampire that had only just recently fired at him. Nightwing smirked, but that smirk soon disappeared as he saw the uniformed Vampires moving aside. They moved aside to reveal perhaps one of the more feared creatures in the universe staring down at him. Shadow Vampires, and they still wore those endless black robes that concealed every feature. They were just as strong as ever and even the Uniformed Vampires backed away in fear. More Shadow Vampires approached him from the main entrance as they slowly began to surround him. Nightwing got into his defensive stance and the Shadow Vampires began to close in and the low laugher began.

"WAIT!" a voice cried out and the Shadow Vampires stopped their approach and began to dissipate.

"He's mine, now seek out the others!" a familiar voice snarled and Nightwing looked up to the balcony.

Shillian stared down at him and began to move down the stairs with some kind of black cloak flowing over his entire body. The cloak was just as black as that of the Shadow Vampires robes. He still held the power of the "True Immortals", but Nightwing was stronger than he had been as well.

"So I see the power of your bloodline has finally been unlocked," Shillian stated in a casual tone. Nightwing smirked as he realized that Shillian had every intention on fighting, but it was more like a game to him. He didn't care if he won or lost in this fight…he only wanted to fight for the joy of battle. So he might as well oblige and let Shillian have his fun before he went after the Vampire God. If Shillian wanted this final fight then he might as well make sure it was a good battle.

Both got into their defensive stance and the Uniformed Vampires moved back as a massive battle was about to commence. They all knew Shillian's power was amazing, but so was Nightwing's own power. Shillian stepped forward with a snap kick but Nightwing leaned back dodging the lightning fast kick. Nightwing countered with a leaping spin kick, but Shillian ducked underneath the attack. Shillian then smashed Nightwing across the face with his fist and sent Nightwing crashing into a nearby wall.

Nightwing shot out of the rubble and smashed his fist into Shillian's face which sent him stumbling back. Nightwing followed that up with a roundhouse kick, but Shillian ducked under the attack and threw several punches. Nightwing blocked the attacks and shot a bolt of crimson lightning that knocked Shillian back. Shillian smirked and did a triple kick combo, but Nightwing blocked the attack.

The two fighters were just about equal now that Nightwing had unlocked the hidden power of his bloodline. The power that had been lying dormant throughout his entire life and it was the same power Raven had seen. The same power she had seen as she glimpsed into his mind several months ago.

Shillian followed that up with a spin kick which knocked Nightwing back and Shillian followed the attack up with several rapid punches. Nightwing blocked the punches and did a leaping spin kick, but Shillian ducked under it and punched him in the gut. The two fighters moved forward and their fists collided and a shockwave of energy shook the entire skyscraper. The Vampires that watched were easily knocked off their feet from the force of the shockwave that had rocked the entire building.

Shillian blocked a punch and flung Nightwing to the floor, but he managed to gracefully land on his feet. Nightwing reversed the grapple and then threw Shillian across the room but he rebounded off the wall and landed on his feet. Nightwing moved forward with a triple kick combo, but Shillian blocked the attack and countered with a spinning hell lancer kick.

The attack knocked Nightwing back and he then quickly ducked underneath a leaping spin kick. Nightwing flipped back as Shillian shot forward attacking with a double roundhouse kick.

Nightwing dodged the attack and got Shillian in a headlock. With a quick twist he snapped Shillian's neck and took a few steps back. Shillian twisted his neck back into place and a smirk crept over his face. He hadn't even felt the pain from that and he would've died if he hadn't of held the power of the True Immortals. He would forever be eternal…he would never die.

Shillian moved forward and knocked Nightwing back with a spinning snap kick. He smirked and smashed his face into Nightwing's face. Nightwing dodged the next attack and knocked Shillian back with three swift kicks to the face. Nightwing then threw a ball of fire at Shillian, but he erected an energy force field.

"So you have full control over the power of your bloodline," Shillian stated and a look of approval swept over his face. Nightwing smirked and the two fighters shot forward and exchanged a barrage of punches that shook the entire skyscraper. As their punches connected at the same moment, the two fighters went crashing into opposite walls. They climbed out of the rubble of the opposite walls and Shillian smirked knowingly.

"You're ready…you can know fulfil your destiny and face Vego," Shillian stated and moved aside. As Nightwing walked up the steps the Uniformed Vampires stayed back and watch as Shillian did. They watched as he walked towards his destiny…one that had been waiting to be fulfilled for thousands of years. The time had come, these final moments would decide the future of all living things. How strange that the outcome of a single battle would affect all existence.

**(Scene Change)**

The city all barren and empty…it seemed that the Shadow Vampires had just about wiped everyone out. Only a few remained as they tried to find a way to survive this reign of Hell on Earth. Nothing was safe as the Shadow Vampires stalked the streets, silently hunting down any living creature.

Not that they were in abundance as the only living creature had been those opposing Shillian's forces. Now only one leader of the Underworld remained, the leader of the angelic forces, Gabriel. It was he who was now the only surviving member of the Underworld armies. He had seen the Underworld armies stand up to those Shadow Vampires but they had been slaughtered. He remembered those monsters from so many thousands of years ago. They had been nearly unstoppable as they enforced Vego's will. Now that age was upon them again and seemingly nothing could stop them.

Two Shadow Vampires emerged from a flash of energy and silently stepped towards the Angelic elder. Gabriel stepped back as the Shadow Vampires let out a low laugh…a sound that had haunted him in his nightmares. Their martial arts skills were practically unbeatable and the most deadly assassins known. They were mindless in their pursuit of obeying the Vampire God.

Gabriel did a leaping spin kick but the Shadow Vampire gracefully ducked underneath the attack. The second one moved in but Gabriel flipped back in an attempt to keep his distance from them. Gabriel did a triple kick combo, but the Shadow Vampires blocked the attack easily. Gabriel spun back and did a double leaping spin kick, but the Shadow Vampires easily dodged the attack. Gabriel shot a beam of golden energy from his third eye, but the Shadow Vampires easily negated the energy attack. Gabriel threw several lightning fast punches at the Shadow Vampires. Only the Shadow Vampire dodged each blow and countered with a mind blowing kick.

Gabriel stepped back spread his large pure white wings. Before he could get into the air he was knocked down with a punch from the nearest Shadow Vampire. Gabriel flipped to his feet and threw several punches at the nearest Shadow Vampire. The Shadow Vampire dodged the blows and countered with several well placed blows to the torso. Gabriel stepped back and got back into his defensive stance.

"You can tell Vego I'll see him in hell, but he'll have to catch me first!" Gabriel muttered and energy swirled around him. Just as he was about to teleport the Shadow Vampire sent a stream of dark blue energy at him that teleported him to a different location. He was now stuck in the concrete at the mercy of the Shadow Vampires. The closest Shadow Vampire brought out a sword and with a swift swing Gabriel's head rolled across the pavement.

The Shadow Vampires then disappeared in a flash of energy moments before three more fighters arrived. Familiar ones that had tried to warn the Underworld forces, but they had arrived too late.

Raven, Lucifer and Marcus had arrived just in time to see the Shadow Vampires behead the Angelic leader. They now had a pretty good idea where to go as they sensed immense power flowing from that building for a short time. It was only just down the block, an incredibly tall skyscraper that towered over all the other buildings. They had found where they were hiding but the question was could they stop this?

It didn't seem likely as they travelled towards their final destination which was only just down the street. Bodies lay left and right…those of the Underworld armies that had been slain by the Shadow Vampires. It seemed that they had failed to stop the Vampire God as their once mighty alliance now lay dead on the streets. The only bodies they hadn't been able to find were that of Vladimus, Virgil and Alex. Chances were they had either survived or they lay dead on some long forgotten rock.

As they reached the courtyard of the skyscraper compound they were treated to a incredible site. The gates had been busted open and dead bodies of the renegade Vampires lay across the courtyard. A fight had taken place and it seemed that the renegade Vampires had been slaughtered in this gunfight. As they walked across the courtyard they saw the main entrance to building had also been smashed open. The main hall was a wreck as several bodies lay across the main hall. All three of them were completely unaware of the large group of Shadow Vampires that followed.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing walked onto the rooftop of the skyscraper and soon spotted a lone figure at the edge of the skyscraper. Vego, the Vampire God, was standing several yards in front of him with his back turned to him. He stood there silently, but Nightwing knew that the Vampire God knew he was there.

"So "First Sign", you've finally arrived. Now destiny shall choose who will be the victor in this battle," Vego stated. He turned round and saw the "First Sign" the only one with the power to defeat him and he was completely unaware of that fact. This battle was the one he had been waiting for all these thousands of years. This fight was the one that had written itself in the tablets of time itself. A portal then opened and on the other side lay a realm of complete and utter endless darkness. It was the "Shadow Realm", a world of endless darkness where no life existed but those of the shadows. Vego disappeared into the portal and Nightwing leaped in after the Vampire God.

This Shadow Realm was nothing but a wasteland surrounded by shadows. Monsters hid in the shadows watching them through empty eyes. Shadow Demons and Vampires mindlessly wandered the realm…only eternal darkness flourished here. It was a sight that would shock and horrify people. This was the home of the Vampire God known as Vego and strangely it was kind of befitting of him. It was probably why he was constantly surrounded by shadows - he had spent thousands of years in this realm. Now he would be killed in his own realm or Nightwing would be killed by Vego.

The two fighters got into their defensive stances and Nightwing made the first move with several lightning fast punches. Vego blocked he punches and knocked Nightwing back with a punch to the torso. Nightwing shot forward with several lightning fast kicks which the Vampire God dodged with ease. Vego then countered with a thrust punch that sent Nightwing crashing into a nearby rock formation. Nightwing climbed out of the rubble and both fighters shot into the air. Both moved at incredible speeds as they attacked each other with ruthless strength.

With a swift blow Nightwing was sent crashing back down to the ground with an earth shattering impact. Nightwing flipped to his feet only to see the Vampire God standing right in front of him. Vego threw several punches at Nightwing, but he flipped back dodging the blows. A flying snap kick sent him bouncing across the black charcoal like ground. It soon became apparent that he was still weaker than the Vampire God. Nightwing climbed to his feet and shot forward throwing several lightning fast punches which Vego dodged and weaved in-between. Vego then knocked Nightwing back with a thrust punch that sent him back several feet.

Nightwing shot a bolt of crimson lightning at the Vampire God, but he countered it with a wave of flames. Both fighters leaped into the air and threw a barrage of punches at each other. Nightwing was sent crashing straight through a nearby mountain only moments later.

Vego smirked and sped after him and delivered a powerful blow to Nightwing's stomach which sent him crashing to the ground. Nightwing felt the power of his bloodline flow and a pair of pitch black wings burst from his shoulders. His power went up and he shot up through the roof as his bloodline's power began to emerge. Nightwing shot up and delivered a punch to Vego's chin that sent him sailing through the air. Vego twisted through the air and landed gracefully on his feet several yards in front of Nightwing. A smirk was across his face as slowly stood to his full height and took a step forward.

"Bravo, Nightwing, bravo. So it seems you might have a chance of success after all then," Vego stated. Nightwing then realized something: that had been the first time he had actually been able to land a blow on the Vampire God. Nightwing smirked as he got into his fighting stance and taunted the Vampire God to come after him.

"Ah well, as much as I would like to, I think you need to see something first," Vego stated with a calm tone. The portal to the mortal realm once again opened up and moments later three familiar figures arrived at the rooftop. Instantly Nightwing knew what was happening as the three moved closer to the swirling portal. Shadow Vampires then silently arrived on the roof as the three were completely unaware. Nightwing ran to the portal and realized that this had all been orchestrated from the beginning.

Raven, Lucifer and Marcus were walking completely unaware into a death trap and there was nothing he could do. There was nothing he could do but warn them of what was about to happen.

"Stay back, they're going to kill you!" Nightwing roared as the Shadow Vampires surrounded the three. They would be unable to do anything; they were completely surrounded by a large group of Shadow Vampires. The three took closed into a circle and took on defensive stances as the Shadow Vampires moved in. Moments later they swarmed in as the three attacked, but were completely overrun moments later.

They had died before his eyes and he had been unable to do anything but watch as they were murdered. He watched as the crowd of Shadow Vampires left the roof leaving three lifeless bodies on the rooftop. All three had been killed in that one moment and there was nothing he could have done to save them. Raven was dead…the only one who had always been there for him. As hate bubbled up within him he turned back to Vego who had a victorious smirk across his face. He moved forward with a sword in his hands with his stance aggressive and ready to fight.

"They're dead, Nightwing!" Vego snarled and swung his sword forward, but Nightwing ducked under it. The Vampire God swept his foot out and knocked Nightwing to the floor. He brought his sword down but Nightwing rolled back dodging the swing. Vego moved forward with a thrust kick which knocked Nightwing back with an explosion of energy. Nightwing flipped to his feet as Vego rushed forward.

As Vego swung his sword down upon Nightwing, he disappeared in a flash of crimson lightning. Nightwing reappeared behind Vego and Vego spun round bringing his sword around in a wild spin. Nightwing flipped over the swing and landed gracefully on the ground. Vego brought his sword down in a swing, but Nightwing then caught the sword between his hands. Nightwing then twisted the sword out of Vego's grasp and flung the sword at him, intending to impale him with it. Vego grabbed the sword and spun it through his fingers at an impressive speed. Nightwing brought out his sword and Vego laughed before moving forward swinging his sword at Nightwing. Nightwing blocked the attack with his own sword and as the two blades collided the blade of the swords snapped.

Vego moved forward with a thrust kick that knocked Nightwing into the air. Nightwing spun through the air and landed gracefully on his feet. The two fighters moved forward and exchanged a barrage of punches, which ended in Nightwing being knocked back into a nearby rock formation. He, then rolled out of the way of a punch that turned the large rock formation into dust. Nightwing blocked the next blow and swung Vego into another rock formation which sent him crashing straight through it. Vego shot forward and threw several blows at Nightwing whilst he desperately blocked them. Nightwing was having trouble as Vego was stronger, faster and bigger than he was.

Nightwing countered the final blow with his own punch that hit Vego across the face. He then followed it up with a leaping spin kick which knocked Vego to the floor. He flipped to his feet and both fighters threw a single punch but both fist collided. The force from the shockwave that erupted between them had sent them both flying back. Nightwing climbed to his feet and saw Vego was already up.

Nightwing shot forward with a snap kick but Vego ducked under it and delivered a bone crushing blow to Nightwing's gut. Nightwing fell back and Vego sent several lightning fast punches across his face that knocked him to the floor. Nightwing swept out his opponents feet and knocked Vego off his feet. Nightwing then spun across the ground and delivered a sharp kick across Vego's face. Both fighters then flipped to their feet and got into their defensive stances. The creatures that inhabited this realm had long since fled the scene. The fight had scared off the creatures as they wouldn't stand a chance against such power.

"Impressive, Nightwing, I have to say that I underestimated you. But that won't save you from death," Vego stated calmly. Nightwing stepped back as he felt Vego's power begin to grow…it seemed clear that this fight would soon turn around. Black lightning erupted from Vego's body and his power began to skyrocket through the roof. Maybe it really was destiny to lose the fight against the Vampire God.

Nightwing suddenly found himself crashing into nearby rock formation with a broken jaw. He hadn't even seen the Vampire God move and he had been sent flying from a single punch. Nightwing climbed to his feet and heard Vego's laugher echo throughout the entire area. He was nowhere to be seen, it was like he was invisible, or just moving too fast to be seen.

Nightwing them spotted something out of the corner of his eye, but it was gone right after that. He felt a presence move towards him and quickly raised his arms to shield himself. Almost instantly he felt blows reign down upon him, breaking his bones and his determination to win.

A final solid punch sent Nightwing crashing through several mountains with ease. As the dust settle around him and the stone wreckage pressed down on him he felt something bubble up within him. A power so dark and powerful that it would probably overcome all light and the dark would flourish.

Yet somehow this power was different and it felt familiar and comforting. Despite the fact that the evil within it was so powerful and overwhelming, it was incomprehensible. Only a single word…a single name echoed through his mind and that name was something he had grown to know. It was the name of the most powerful creature in all of the cosmos.

Sigorath, the one and only Devil God and he could feel it within him. He could remember everything, even the moment he had sold his soul to the very devil himself for the promise of power. Now that power was fully emerging and the Devil God was lending his helping hand in the fight. He felt the very essence of the Devil God Sigorath become a part of his very own soul. The mysteries of his family bloodline were revealed and he knew everything that had happened over the thousands of years. He was a descendant of Sigorath and the last of the Devil God bloodline.

Nightwing felt the energy of Sigorath become his own as his own power became part of Sigorath. All of life's mysteries were revealed and as Sigorath and Nightwing became one all became clear. The Future, Present and even Past. He knew all there was too know in this world. Sigorath had returned to the realm of flesh but this time he wasn't just Sigorath, he was also Nightwing. The family bloodline was now complete…purified of the human corruption. The Devil God bloodline had been purified and his power was now just as great as the Vampire God Vego. Now the true battle would begin with the fate of all existence at stake.

As Vego approached the rubble where Nightwing's body lay he felt a great surge of energy. Barely moments later, the rubble went flying every direction and Nightwing rose from the rubble and dust. Pure black wings spread from his back and his skin tone was now grey. Glowing crimson eyes looked down upon Vego and the pure raw energy was unmistakable. The hands transformed to something similar to claws and on either side of Nightwing's head to sharp horns emerged.

There was no mistaking who it was as only one creature could hold so much pure raw energy. Sigorath had returned and now things had taken a new turn. Vego rushed forward and threw several lightning fast punches at the newly emerged Devil God. Only it wasn't Sigorath…it was both Nightwing and Sigorath. He blocked each punch and countered with a single punch that knocked Vego back.

With a flap of those pure black wings a gust of powerful wind which put a hurricane to shame knocked Vego into the air. Nightwing shot up into the air and shot several crimson beams of energy from his eyes at Vego. The beams sent Vego even higher into the air and barely moments later he was in front of his enemy. Vego was sent crashing back down to the ground with a single bone crushing blow as the "New Nightwing" looked down at the massive crater. The crater made from the impact as Vego crashed into the dirt and rock. He watched as a mountain caved in onto the crater and he touched down on the solid ground.

Nightwing watched as a massive wave of crimson energy sent the rubble flying in every direction possible. A roar of rage coming from the enraged Vampire God and Vego jumped out of the crater. Vego shot forward and punched Nightwing across the face several times. Nightwing stepped back and Vego followed that up with a leaping spin kick which caught him across the face. Vego threw another lightning fast punch at Nightwing, but he caught it and put massive pressure on the wrist. The bones began to crack and Nightwing forced Vego down to his knees.

Vego then saw blood trickle down from Nightwing's mouth…it was where the leaping spin kick had caught him. Nightwing was still mortal which meant he could be kill and Vego wasn't capable of true death. He would always exist in one form or another…the same could actually be said for Sigorath. Only now he was in the body of a creature that could be killed so there was still a chance he could win this fight. Vego pulled back his other fist and with lightning speed threw it at Nightwing.

Nightwing moved his head to the side and Vego's fist missed its intended target. Nightwing then kneed Vego in the gut and released Vego's wrist. Vego flipped back and did a flip kick which caught Nightwing across the chin. Nightwing stepped back and Vego shot a giant beam of black energy at him. Nightwing pulled his fist back and punched the incoming energy beam up into the sky were it exploded harmlessly.

Vego stepped back and lightning crackled around his body. Nightwing raised his outstretched hand and shot a wave of energy that sent Vego crashing into a nearby rock formation.

Within Nightwing…since merging with the Devil God Sigorath, his goals and own mind had changed. He was not good nor evil, but a mix of the two, yet he was neither of the two perspectives. He was an outcast in all existence, yet held the powers of a god despite the fact that he could still be killed. He would defeat the Vampire God here and now, then everything would be set right once the battle was over. He would imprison the Vampire God in his own realm of Shadows for all eternity. He had the authority to do so, but first he needed to win the fight against the Vampire God. Nightwing watched as Vego flipped to his feet and he didn't have a single scratch on him.

Vego shot forward with a barrage of punches and Nightwing blocked them with his own punches which shook the entire realm of Shadows. As the two relentlessly exchanged blows at an unprecedented speed the realm of Shadows began to crumble and fall apart around them.

Nightwing then knocked Vego back with a single powerful blow and Sigorath whispered to him what to do. Nightwing raised his open palm and flames burst from that hand and Nightwing smirked. He sent the wave of flames at Vego and the flames then spun through the air rapidly around him. The flames shot into the ground and it opened up into a pit. They then turned into chains and the lowest of the damned reached up taking hold of the Vampire God.

The chains held him in place and the creatures continued to pull him down towards the pit. At the very bottom of the pit a massive fire of black flames roared beneath them. The chains released Vego and he went falling into the pit as the creatures began to attempt to pull him apart.

Nightwing focused his energy and willed the pit to close and moments later it closed trapping Vego for eternity. He would remain there for all time unless someone found a way to release him from his torment.

Nightwing turned to the portal and looked upon the wreckage of what was left of the planet of Earth. It was in ruins and was now only a shadow of it's former self. Nightwing stepped through the portal and looked at the three dead bodies before him. No, this was not how it was too be. The world should be as it once was and Nightwing now had the power to make that happen.

Nightwing brought together his energy and swept it across the planet and in the blink of an eye…everything was restored. The sky was blue again and all those that had died now lived. All the cities, everything had been restored to it's former glory. People will remember what had happened, though. That was his curse to them…it would be their reminder of what happened here.

Unfortunately, that meant Slade also returned and his power left him. Only Sigorath remained, but his power was once again locked away. He was still two people in one body and he still remembered all his dealings with the Devil. He watched silently as Raven and the others climbed to their feet looking at their surroundings in confusion.

"Glad to see you've woken from your death slumber," Nightwing spoke in a quiet tone of voice. They finally looked up at him and knew there was something different about him. Maybe it was the glowing crimson eyes that were the dead giveaway. Perhaps it was the fact that you could feel a coldness flowing from him in waves. Nightwing was no longer the same person they had once knew and he never would be again. He had changed for the worse and his soul had been merged with Sigorath.

"Nightwing what happened to you?" Raven asked and tried to step forward, but found herself unable to do so.

"Vego is dead…the reign of the Vampire God is now over," Nightwing answered and the portal closed. The four of them stood alone as three of them watched the man that now seemed so different. Lucifer could guess what had happened, but something told him that it would be best that he kept it to himself.

"Nightwing something's changed you, what is it?" Marcus asked and watched him very closely. He smelt different and in some strange way he looked completely different to than he had before. Something was going on, but the last thing they could remember was being swarmed by those Shadow Vampires. Those unearthly battle cries as they were mercilessly killed.

"I'm no longer Nightwing, I am the Shadow Walker…Goodbye my friends," Nightwing spoke as he opened a new portal. A portal that led to some unknown location in existence and this probably meant that he was leaving them. Only why would he leave? Surely he would have a good reason to leave them when they still needed him. Only something was keeping him from them and he decided things would be better off if he left them all. Whatever had led him to that decision must have been huge. They only watched in shock as Nightwing walked through the portal…very possibly leaving them forever.

**To Be Continued**

**In the Second Saga of Blood Oath.**

**Authors Notes: **Well, that was the final chapter of the first Saga of Blood Oath and I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks goes to all those who have reviewed to this story over the past year.

I've really enjoyed writing it and hearing your positive comments on the story kept me going as I wrote Blood Oath. Sometimes I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews, but I remind myself that at least I get reviews. Those I do get reviews from are loyal and I thank them for their continuing support. Now though I will be taking a break from Blood Oath and will be trying to update some of my other stories for now.

Just remember that this isn't the end of Blood Oath as I have much more planned for it in the Second Saga. I may also be rewriting earlier chapters since my grammar has greatly improved since I wrote those chapters.

Well, later days and see you lot again when I start writing for the Second Saga.


	26. Saga 2: The Aftermath

**SAGA 2: AFTERMATH**

The world was a changed place, people now knew the existence of supernatural creatures due to Vego's Prophecy. Nightwing had restored the planet to its former glory with his new godlike powers, but they had then disappeared. All those who had died were now alive, but there had been a price for this second chance: they remembered everything…even how they had died, no matter how brutal their death had been. Shillian had disappeared in those final moments yet all the villains had disappeared along with him.

Despite all the villains still living the world had entered a time of peace. The battle between Vego and Nightwing had nearly destroyed an entire realm. It had weakened the universes barriers between realms. Now it was only a matter of time before chaos once again struck the world. Nightwing had disappeared from the world, knowing that he was no longer meant to be a part of it. It was strange knowing that your fate was to be of something greater, but now that fate had passed. With Vego now bound for all eternity in the depths of the Shadow Realm he could finally be free.

People had tried to find him as he disappeared from the face of the planet. Of course Leo had a strange knack for finding him wherever he went. Lucifer also happened to have a habit of popping up every now and then, which is why he kept on travelling. Sometimes it was to different realms just to get away from them. They seemed relentless as they continually searched for him. The world no longer needed him, so now he travelled the realms. Currently he was in Hell seeing what was to see in this realm. He had also gone there because he had sensed something calling to him through the fabric of creation. Something wanted him here and he had to see what was calling to him.

"This better not be some higher power demanding to see me again," Nightwing muttered as he climbed through the rocky landscape. Not long after defeating Vego several higher powers had been calling him for various other reasons.

He entered an area that seemed familiar. There was a river of blood which ended in a waterfall. It struck him then, this was the area where he had seen his brother falling to his death. Only why would the higher power call him here when there could have been some other area they could have met?

The area had strangely been absent of Devils of any kind, whilst last time it had been full of them. He could feel an echo of energy, yet he could not focus in on it which was very strange indeed. He turned round and saw a figure wearing pure white clothing…they seemed to be Italian designer clothes. The man walked with an ethereal grace that seemed beyond that of even Nightwing. The man's eyes glowed a pure silver colour and his power was far greater than anything he had ever felt. The power dwarfed that of the strongest God in existence known as Sigorath.

"Who are you and why did you call me here?" Nightwing growled at the figure of pure unrestrained power.

"I have no name, but some call me "The One", the being that created all of existence and the very gods themselves," The One answered softly. Nightwing stepped back and probed deeper into the power of "The One" and felt that his power knew no limits. He controlled the very strands of time and space itself and could destroy all creation in a blink of an eye.

"I called you here to warn you of a coming threat and you must prepare for its arrival on Earth," The One added calmly.

A threat…could it be the Demon God Zaraguin that Vladimus had mentioned? If so, then why would "The One" need to warn Nightwing of the threat in person? It just didn't make sense as new thoughts of new possibilities crossed his mind. Perhaps this threat was not of Zaraguin, but of something greater.

"Zaraguin is not of the coming threat for he has already arrived. But something much worse is coming," The One answered Nightwing's thoughts.

"This is a threat that goes beyond all that time has ever experienced. Due to your battle with Vego, the dimensional barriers have weakened," The One stated and looked up into the hellish sky. He seemed to be pretty calm despite the fact that this new threat was approaching all that was good. Well, he wasn't exactly good anymore, so he didn't see why he should be concerned of such a matter. It didn't affect him in any way since he wasn't responsible for his home planet anymore.

"Now something dangerous has slipped through and worst of all has allied with Shillian. These two together could destroy everything," The One explained. He then walked to the edge of the waterfall and looked down at where the last of Michael Grayson had been seen.

Nightwing had believed that his brother had died, but he had survived the fall. Together those two could do great things, but they would need help to fight this coming threat against all existence. They would need a team that would be prepared to do anything to win against their adversaries. A team that was not bound by moral decisions like the Titans had been. Nightwing would need the help of former enemies to combat this knew threat. Only Zaraguin was now among them as well which meant they had more to worry about than just this new alliance.

"Cyrus…the first ever Devil has arisen and joined forces with Shillian," The One stated and Nightwing leaned back.

"Zaraguin is also trying to take over the Earth, which means you have more to worry about than those two," The One added calmly. Nightwing nodded and watched as "The One" paced across the river of blood. Why didn't "The One" just delete this threat from time and be done with it? Why would he need others to get rid of this threat for him? It was confusing as an entity with boundless power would need him to defeat this deadly threat. Not only was there this new alliance, but Zaraguin was also a threat. But how could he possibly stop these new threats? Nightwing crossed his arms over his torso and listened to the whispering of Sigorath. It seemed he had some ideas on how to defeat them, but first he had to take care of things.

"So why bring me here of all places? There must be a reason," Nightwing muttered and looked across the river of blood.

"There is…you will find your first team mate here," The One stated coolly and turned his attention to the other side of the river. There standing on the other side was Michael…but how? How could he have survived that fall without a single scratch on him? Nightwing stepped back as he felt the unmistakable power that Michael held. Michael stepped forward and Nightwing stepped forward. The two Blood Brothers approached each other and Michael sent a friendly smile at his brother Richard.

"It's been awhile, brother. It seems you've grown stronger since we last met," Michael stated and held his hand out. Nightwing grasped his hand and shook it and the two brothers exchanged the family smirk.

"Time passes differently here. It has only been hours since he fell from that cliff, as it has been weeks for Earth," The One stated. Nightwing turned to "The One" and cocked an eyebrow at him. How fast did time pass here? He had been in Hell for a month now.

"Time passes here much slower, a century has passed since you left Earth," The One stated with a calming smile. Nightwing looked slightly shocked, Michael cocked an eyebrow and the two twins glanced at each other. If a century had passed how where they supposed to return to a planet they would no longer recognize.

"The planet has now fallen to the Alliance. Zaraguin has been killed and Earth is a dead planet," The One stated and looked up into the hellish sky.

"If Earth has already fallen to this Alliance, then how can we even save it in the first place?" Michael asked.

"I shall turn back in time to only weeks after you left Earth…to stop what has already happened," The One answered.

"So you send us back and try and stop this Alliance. Okay, but we'll need help to stop this threat, like you said," Nightwing stated.

"You will and the team has already been picked out. You'll find that they will be very helpful to you…Now go," The One stated as he opened a portal to Earth. Richard and Michael looked to the portal and spotted the Pizzeria in Jump City , it was all that he remembered. Now he had to return to save its useless ass yet again. Jump City never could take care of its own problems. Michael and Richard nodded at each other and both leapt into the portal.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian leaned back in the outskirts of Jump City; he had disappeared from the public not long before Vego had been defeated. Now the world had returned to its peaceful state, even though people now knew supernatural creatures existed. He had survived off the blood of innocent passers-by.

He felt a gust of wind behind him and watched a portal from some unknown realm open up. A figure leaped out and Shillian then noticed the realm came from Hell. But who would possibly come from Hell? The man had a human form, but his energy definitely wasn't human and the energy was around his level. He then noticed the crimson eyes and grayish toned skin…a Devil in form of a human. This must've been a very high ranking demon to have power that was around his. Shillian watched the Devil climb to his feet and leaned back against the tree trunk he was standing by.

"Well, it's not everyday we have guests from Hell," Shillian muttered and looked at the powerful Devil.

"Ah, Shillian. Looks like I didn't need to go looking for you after all," the Devil spoke and turned to face him. Shillian cocked an eyebrow and folded his pitch black wings over his body like a full body robe. How would this Devil know this? Maybe his reputation preceded him more than he realized. It was probably almost ending the world that had given him this reputation. Or maybe it was because one day he disappeared and five thousand years later reappeared from nowhere.

"Well, I must say that I don't really get visitors that often. Now what do you want with me?" Shillian muttered.

"My name is Cyrus and I am the first ever Devil. I propose an alliance," Cyrus stated with a smirk across his face. Shillian smirked, too, and thought of the idea of those two teaming up. Together they would be practically unstoppable and the Earth would fall to their power. The offer was very enticing, but there wasn't really much in for him, though. Sure, maybe he could get revenge or perhaps even power over the entire planet. Only in a sense he wouldn't really need Cyrus to accomplish that goal. It would be interesting to see how such an alliance would turn out and would make his goals easier. So maybe the alliance wasn't a bad idea and he could feel that this alliance would change the fate of all existence.

"I guess such an alliance won't hurt. So you have a deal, my friend," Shillian stated and a smirk crept across his face. The two villains shook hands and looked upon the world that would soon tremble before their names. They would spread their power across the globe and enemies would fall along with the entire planet. After that, maybe even the other realms would soon feel their power and quake in fear. Together with their combined power they would have the ability to defeat even gods like Vego or Zaraguin. Nothing would stand before them as they marched across a blood splattered path of conquest. Some would try and fight, but they would fail…especially with an army of Vampires at their side. Shillian still had control of his highly trained army which would aid them in their conquest.

Only Shillian had noticed that there had been an increase in the demon populate recently, which meant only one thing: Zaraguin was here on Earth and he was here to expand his empire. Only they weren't going to let that happen. They would go against Zaraguin and of course Vladimus would be there, since he was working for the Demon God.

So now two forces were preparing to take over Earth and the conflict would shake all of time itself. Strangely though, Shillian could feel something in the air…like something else would soon arrive. Perhaps it was some sign that there would be more to come or perhaps he was just growing paranoid. Either way they would crush all opposition and then take all of existence by force. Nothing would stand in their way as they slowly took over all the realms with nothing standing in their way. It was brilliant with what would come out of such a simple yet deadly alliance. Now the true horror would begin and soon the entire universe would be theirs for the taking.

**(Scene Change)**

The two brothers climbed to their feet and stumbled out of the alleyway the portal had dumped them in. Michael had landed in a dumpster whilst Nightwing had landed head first into the concrete pavement. Jump City seemed to have returned to its bright usual self despite knowing that a time of horror approached. The sun was shining in the sky and the people walked the streets as if all was right with the world. All of them were completely unaware of the approached threat to all existence that was just around the corner.

They looked down at their clothes and noticed they had been changed into something an everyday civilian wears. Well, they were a bit dark and stylish, but definitely clothes they could get used to. Richard looked towards the Pizzeria and noticed that some of the Titans were there. He motioned to Michael and the snuck away from the Pizzeria. The titans couldn't know of his return. Well, at least not yet, since he still needed to find members for his team to stop the Alliance.

Richard and Michael walked down the street and then noticed a building for sale, looking like a mansion. A decent sized courtyard surrounding the building with stone walls and electronic gates. Richard smirked as he looked at the building and with the money in his accounts. He could buy it no problem.

"Nice. Sure you can afford it, though?" Michael asked and looked at the mansion that would soon be theirs.

"Yeah, I've got plenty of money. Buying this place won't be a problem," Richard answered and they continued walking down the street. They were heading towards the nearest bank and then they would head to the estate agent and purchase the property. Luckily Richard happened to be right when he said he had more than enough money to purchase the building. Hours later the two Blood Brothers walked into the long abandoned building.

"There's definitely going to be enough room. This place could hold an army," Michael stated as he walked across the hall. He was right about that fact: it was just as large as the Titans facility. Now they just had to decorate and begin buying training equipment. After an hour of searching the mansion they quickly decided which room would be the Dojo. There were dozens of rooms that served as bedrooms. Several bathrooms scattered throughout the building and massive rooms like a ballroom, entertainment centre, and so on. This building was all they could imagine and so much more. It seemed that most of the furniture was already there so they only had to buy equipment. Luckily Richard had just as much money as Bruce Wayne.

Soon they would have all they would need to search for people who could benefit their new team. They wouldn't be Titans…they would be a team that would not serve justice nor crime. Their only goal would be to stop this new Alliance between Shillian and the First Devil. The One had claimed that this alliance had even defeated Zaraguin the almighty Demon God.

"That is correct. All of Earth's defenders and even Zaraguin were killed," The One stated in a cool tone. Richard and Michael spun round to see the original creator of all existence standing before them. He leaned against the nearby wall as he glanced around the impressively sized main hall.

"Well, nice to see you, god of all existence," Michael stated sarcastically and sat down on a nearby chair. "The One" watched the two brothers who were destined to change all of reality in a final deadly battle. He could see the past, present and even future knowing that what was to come could not be stopped. There were many more enemies to come and so much more destined to happen. There would be the coming of Sigorath and even the coming of the Shadow Warriors. There were so much more enemies waiting and the one that posed the greatest threat was destined to be Shillian. A mighty warrior with the inability to die, but if this new team succeeded, that would all change. It would be best to show them what would happen if they never fought against this new threat.

"I shall show you what the fate of the world shall be if you never fought against this alliance," The One stated coolly. A portal opened and then over swept them all as it took them into the near future where they never fought against the alliance.

**(Scene Change)**

It was six months later and the world was in chaos as the Unholy Alliance's armies marched across the world. The defenders of Earth fought valiantly against the armies, but slowly they continued to gain ground. It seemed that nothing could stop their war march across all of existence. Entire races fought against this great threat, but nothing seemed to stop them.

The Titans stood up to their might only to be wiped out by this seemingly unstoppable force. Not even the Demon Armies of Zaraguin could stand up to the combined might of Shillian and Cyrus. All the major cities were nothing but rubble as the battles continued to destroy the entire planet.

Their evil spread across the stars as one by one planets began to fall to their seemingly limitless armies. Half way through this intergalactic war, an alliance between several planets was born. The remaining defenders of Earth, all of Tamaran and others joined forces to combat this threat. This new alliance seemed to be holding their own against the forces of Shillian and Cyrus.

It was then discovered that a device was being built and its potential was to destroy was limitless. It could wipe out everything in a flash of energy and light within seconds of being activated. It was a planet destroyer which Shillian himself had designed if such a device was ever needed.

Then what remained of the alliance went in search of this "Planet Destroyer" before it was finished. They searched all of space in search of the Planet Destroyer only to discover whilst they had been searching. Their planets had taken heavy beatings from the Unholy Alliance, they had managed to arrive in time. A mighty battle ensued between two mighty fleets and in the end they ended in a draw.

As they fell back, something happened. The Flagship of Shillian had arrived shortly followed by Cyrus's flagship. The two mighty battleships beat back the United Alliance's fleet. The firepower of the ships unbelievably brutal and much larger than the average ship in their fleet. It was at that moment when the Unholy Alliance began to push forward and planet after planet fell.

As the United Alliance's forces fell, they came up with a plan. Whilst countless planets burned in the flames of hell, plans were in the making.

What remained of the United Alliance went back to Earth in an attempt to regain the Prime Planet. The source of where it all began, in hopes of destroying the source of all this evil. This plan seemed to work as there were minimum forces on Earth since the rest had been spread out across the cosmos. Humans and Aliens came to the planet to discover it void of life, accept for a single city sized fortress. The Fortress of Shillian and Cyrus, the place where the evil had risen from the depths of hell itself. The skyscraper that Shillian owned still stood tall and proud, the one where he had hidden during the prophecy of the Vampire God. It was one of the only remnants of mankind's achievements left on the planet. All the cities were up in flames or nothing but rubble. The streets and highways were littered with vehicles with long dead corpses inside.

Before it had all started the planet was happy and prosperous. Then in the spotless sky, a dark cloud formed. The Unholy Alliance had emerged and the planet was in complete chaos only hours later. The armed forces could do nothing and the entire planet's super powered defenders could do little.

Within days it was all across the world and battles were forming all over the planet. Innocents were being killed left and right and Superheroes were being hunted down one by one. Zaraguin's armies marched in an attempt to put a stop to the advancing forces of Shillian and Cyrus. The two mighty armies clashed and within a month Zaraguin's armies had fallen to the might of the Unholy Alliance.

Months later, they spread to space like an out of control plague. That's how it all began and how it lead up to the last ditch effort of returning to Earth. Tens of thousands had gone down to the planet whilst the fleet remained in orbit around the planet. Their plan was working and it seemed that Earth would once again belong to those who fought for all that was good.

Unbeknownst to all the forces that sought to retake Earth, Shillian and Cyrus had foreseen their plan. Within the dark side of the moon, two monstrous battleships lurked within the shadows. Shillian had long anticipated this move and had made a plan that would counter it and wipe out all opposition in one move.

As the forces on the planet continued to fight to retake Earth, plans were being set in motion for the final battle. The two Flagships moved out from behind the dark side of the moon and were spotted almost instantly. Barely seconds later a battle had ensued and the two superior Flagships were destroying the remnants of the United Alliance's fleet.

The United Alliance's fleet could not penetrate the armour of the two much larger battleships.

The worst yet was that neither Shillian nor Cyrus was aboard their ships but on Earth ready to ambush the final attack. It was that day where the final forces of light would fade away into the growing darkness.

The final battle down on Earth carried on and on. The battle continued and eventually the remaining fighters ended up at an abandoned cathedral. It was there that the final battle took place and it was there that the final forces of good were destroyed. The alliance between Shillian and Cyrus had been successful. Nothing stood up to their power and nothing could stand up to the conquest across the entire universe and beyond.

**(Scene Change)**

"That battle was lost because you were not there to save them, Richard. But now you have a chance to change history," The One stated. The Blood Brothers were still shocked that the world and beyond had actually fallen to those two villains. They had seen the cities in flames and humans were slaughtered by shadow like creatures. Some of them were from his visions, but some seemed to be further ahead in the future.

That world truly was terrifying…it was worse than when Vego had wiped out all life on the planet. That world was deathly silent, but the world that this Alliance created was far worse. Screams of anguish echoed in the cities and fire burned from explosions of previous battles. The streets were coated with blood and all the cities were war torn from all the fighting.

The world was in flames as humans skittered about the streets hiding from the Alliances armies. The smell of death was on every street and the lucky ones were those who had already died. The unlucky ones still lived living cursed lives as people died left and right from famine, hunger, disease and many other causes. Some cities had completely been wiped out, but the worst thing of all was that deep in the hearts of mankind. They had given up on life and they had given up on something that never died…hope.

"As you can see, without you Nightwing, all is lost…everything dies," The One stated and the two brothers turned away from him. Questions ran through their minds on how they could change such a destiny as everyone was dispatched with ease. The Alliance had conquered all existence and nothing from any realm stood up to them. How were they supposed to change the fate of it all when it seemed so impossible?

This threat was greater than even Vego had been and "The One" expected them to change the fate of all life. Perhaps they were overlooking something, but maybe they weren't as unbeatable as they seemed. Richard and Michael turned back to where "The One" was, but he had once again done another disappearing act. The guy seemed to come and go as he pleased. Well, there was nothing saying he couldn't. He was "The One", the creator of all realms and life and so much had been done cover up his existence.

"I'm beginning to hate that guy, he just pops up uninvited and leaves without even saying goodbye," Michael muttered.

"Not much we can do about it. Anyway, let's get to work. We have a lot to do in the next six months," Richard answered. They only had six months until the final showdown against the Alliance, so they had to work fast. They only had maybe more than a month before the Alliance's reign of terror would take hold over the world. They would need to find team members and fast. Nut who could possibly help them?

Richard had a good idea where to start…the criminal underworld had many sources into the supernatural. They would need to talk to cults and such in search of those who could help stop this threat.

**(Scene Change)**

It had been a busy day and for the Titans. Things were now finally returning to some sense of normality. Alex was still missing, yet all the others knew he was alive, but he had disappeared.

Lucifer came and went as he pleased, stating he was still searching for Nightwing. It seemed that recently he had disappeared just as Alex had. Slade was back along with all the others that had been sacrificed. It seemed that Jump City had returned to its uneasy balance between Heroes and Villains.

Marcus had been recruited by the Underworld Council as the Werewolf Elder. He had taken the job and there were rumours that Shillian was still alive. There had been rumoured sightings of him in the outskirts and people had been found drained of all their blood from their body.

Shillian was out there and so was Vladimus…who according to the Underworld government was currently in hiding. He was most probably concocting some scheme for his new lord and master Zaraguin.

So peace had returned for now and everyone was making the best of it. For once since before all the mayhem had started the city was bustling with life. People streamed through the streets of Jump City. Leo came now and then, but he had slowly begun to resume his wandering ways. Old allies were now going their own ways in life and it just didn't seem the same without them.

Raven was at the Pizzeria with Cyborg and Starfire, but things just didn't seem the same without Nightwing. Beastboy and Terra had gone off somewhere wanting to be alone with each other. At least things were working out between the two of them and they still got the occasional visit from old friends.

Now that Nightwing was gone things had dulled down a bit and Starfire still remembered how she had died at Voga's hands. Lucifer had guess that Nightwing had somehow brought back all those that had died during the prophecy. Unfortunately, he happened to bring back all the villains as well.

Leo had stopped by earlier today mentioned something about some kind of ripple of power earlier. It had gone as quickly as it had come and it had been bugging the Vampire all day.

Leo had mentioned that the power had seemed eerily familiar. Lucifer had paid a visit when Leo had summoned him so he could talk to him about the matter. Lucifer said he would do some digging and see what he could come up with. Marcus was also looking into the matter and mentioned that he picked up a familiar scent. When Marcus told Raven who it was, she nearly fainted.

Nightwing had returned and with another that held a scent so much like his. Marcus had also picked up the smell of ash and fire as well. That meant that Nightwing and his guest had just come from the realm of Hell. The scent was hard to track, but Marcus said he would work on it personally.

**(Scene Change)**

Jinx smirked as she looked in the bag of money. Ever since she had been brought back to life, her power had increased greatly. She had teamed up with Blackfire. This was their first crime since the Vampire God Prophecy had passed. Something had changed in Jinx, her eyes were no longer pink but a deep red. She had inhuman strength and speed as did Blackfire for reasons she hadn't explained.

The employee's of the bank were either handing over money or hiding behind the counters in fear. Sure they were committing crimes, but it wasn't exactly like people like them could make a normal living. They were outcasts in this world and were forced from society's eyes.

"That's it, keep the money coming. No titans are coming, they're still helping the aftermath of what's happened," Blackfire stated. As fate choose it at that moment the doors were thrown open and two lean muscled figures walked in, both wearing black trench coats reaching their ankles and both wore black tinted sunglasses. Both had jet black hair, but both wore them in different styles so people could tell the difference between them. Both of equal height and with the way they carried themselves it was obvious that they were fighters. They were Richard and Michael…the Blood Brothers from an ancient and cursed bloodline.

The two villainesses turned round and spotted the two fighters before them knowing they meant business. In some strange way both of them seemed eerily familiar, as if they were ghosts from the past. The two villainesses glanced at each other and nodded as they prepared to take out the two idiots. They rushed forward, Richard disappeared in a flash of energy whilst Michael dissolved into the shadows.

The two villainesses spun round to see the two warriors leaning against the wall with amused looks on their faces. It was obvious that those two were just toying with them in this fight.

They rushed towards the dark duo and threw a barrage of attacks at Richard and Michael. Both dodged and weaved in-between the attacks with ease and then pushed the two villainesses away. It was obvious they were outclassed and for all they knew the Titans were on their way.

Richard moved forward with inhuman speed and with a couple of swift and deft movements knocked to two villains to the floor. Now was the time to take up his identity as Nightwing. Perhaps he could convince them to help them out with their problem of the coming Alliance.

"Well, Blackfire, Jinx…I see you two haven't changed your ways," Nightwing stated with a cocky grin.

"Ni…Nightwing! You're back, but how?!" Blackfire demanded and a fiery aura then surrounded her body. Jinx powered up as crimson lightning crackled throughout all of her body. They both rushed him and Nightwing ducked the attacks and then flipped back. He then blocked the punches that Jinx sent his way. It seemed that she was slightly stronger than Blackfire. It seemed that the Devil Power she had gained in her death was not something to be trifled with.

Nightwing then knocked them back with a shockwave of energy and a smirk crept across his face. The two villainesses got into their fighting stances whilst Michael leaned back and watched with amusement.

"You two have a choice: either join us to fight a coming threat or go straight back to Hell," Nightwing stated. The two glanced at each other and quickly decided that joining up with Nightwing and his twin brother would be a safer option. Nightwing felt a smile cross his face as they agreed to join him and the money was returned to the bank. A small grin crept upon Nightwing's face as the recruiting had begun.

**(Scene Change)**

Several hundred miles away from Jump City, a single massive skyscraper towered over the entire city. It was here where the Demon God Zaraguin was laying low among his entire army. His right hand man Vladimus was there and their plans had been completed. Soon their armies would march the streets and the world would fall to their power with nothing to stop them. Neither of them foresaw the Alliance between Shillian and Cyrus, two powerful deities who were unstoppable together. Zaraguin could only dream of his future as he slowly overtook all the realms.

"Yes, currently the "First Sign" is missing with the defenders of this realm scattered throughout the realm," Vladimus stated.

"Excellent. But what of the Immortal, Shillian?" Zaraguin asked as he leaned back against the throne calmly.

"Shillian poses no threat. He went into hiding when Vego was defeated, he cannot stand up to your power," Vladimus answered coolly. Zaraguin smirked and looked out of the window to his left. The City of Los Angeles …it would be an excellent place to begin his conquest. All he needed now was to rally his people to his cause. It would be difficult, though, as the demons knew that thousands upon thousands of them had been killed on Earth. They had been killed all by the same group, the Titans and their allies. Only this time Nightwing was not be their side to help them fight off the demons. Once his people learned that Nightwing was gone, they would soon join him. They feared Nightwing's power and the rumours that surrounded him. One such rumour was that his blood held the power of the Devils. Another was that he was the incarnation of the essence of destruction. There were so many rumours following him and the fear of Nightwing's name only grew when he defeated Vego. Some species called him "The Slayer of Evil", but among most of the Underworld he was known as a saviour. All of the forces of Evil feared him, but only a few were not included in that fact. People such as Shillian, Cyrus, Vladimus and Zaraguin. The most remarkable rumour was that Nightwing was invincible. Only that wasn't true despite how powerful he became, there was only one person that could be called invincible. That person was Shillian, the entity who could not die nor feel pain.

Vladimus turned away from Zaraguin and looked down at the city. Humans swarming the streets below like ants. Vladimus couldn't understand Nightwing's need to protect them…they were food, merely cattle. They deserved to be extinguished and they had until Nightwing had somehow restored the entire planet. It was an incredible display of power, but he then disappeared without a trace.

"When shall we begin? This world is practically yours for the taking," Vladimus stated and Zaraguin leaned back.

"Yes, but first we must gather our forces and then we shall strike. Nothing shall stand in our way," Zaraguin stated. Vladimus smirked at the thought and left the throne room. Things were progressing as planned, but he had to make sure that things went his way. He refused to be denied absolute power yet again which is why he needed to keep Zaraguin in the dark about a few things. He knew that Nightwing was here on Earth, but at the moment he should have been in Hell for at least another century. Someone else was working things behind the scenes, but Nightwing would not change things. Vladimus would gain limitless power and nothing would stop him, not Nightwing nor nobody else. In his mind he could picture the events turning out as he predicting and becoming the one true ruler of all existence. Soon Zaraguin's armies would march the Earth, which would give Vladimus the space he needed. The space to work and bring about his final scenario.

Unfortunately he never foresaw one thing: the Unholy Alliance between the two superpowers, Shillian and Cyrus.

**(Scene Change)**

They were now a team of four and they still had a few spots open. They had room for at least seven or eight people within the mansion. Michael was currently out somewhere whilst the girls had snuck off somewhere. Nightwing could sense that they were still in the building. Those two were probably just exploring the mansion since there was a lot to explore in the building.

Nightwing was currently wandering the city that he hadn't seen in several months. He knew that people were looking for him, but they would only find him if he wanted them to find him.

He knew he couldn't be seen by the titans at this moment as he had to stay hidden for now. The only people he could trust to contact without telling the titans where Marcus and Lucifer. Leo couldn't be trusted, though, as he had made friendships with the rest of the Titans and allies. It would be risky trying to contact him, the other two were a different matter. Marcus had gone different ways than the rest of them and was now currently leading the Lycanthrope nation.

Lucifer had gone different ways, too, but had stayed in contact with them. Yet he could be trusted not to tell the Titans that he was back. Lucifer would do everything he could to help his cause. Marcus would do the same and those two would be a huge help in fighting the coming threat. There was one more individual that could help them, but he was currently missing. After that, they would need one more member and she would be a huge help against this Unholy Alliance.

They would be difficult to find, but eventually they would find them. Now it was just a matter of contacting Marcus and Lucifer. They needed to remain in the shadows for now until the predicted events unfolded.

Nightwing was currently at the mall watching people going back and forth with their daily lives. It was so strange…less than a year ago the Vampire God nearly destroyed all life and now everything was back to normal. People had just about forgotten what had passed and now an even greater threat approached. It would be a war that spread across all realms and all worlds. Nothing would escape it and eventually all would be lost to the dark armies of Shillian and Cyrus. Hopefully their presence would change that fate as everything had been destroyed without his help. The One turned back time and brought him and Michael to where it all began. A last ditch effort to stop the destruction of all live across all existence and perhaps even beyond.

He could already see Marcus trying to sniff him down. He wouldn't have much luck in that, though. He needed a top team to fight off this new threat and he would be the next member in his crack team. His old team members wouldn't cut it, as according to "The One" they had been killed off easily.

Cyborg, Starfire and such would be of no use in the dangerous times ahead of everyone on the planet. There was only one human who could possibly help in this time, a young man who had once led a life of killing and revenge. His skills were beyond even Batman as he trained his entire life to know how to kill without any mercy. He may not have special powers, but he was one of the only people that survived the onslaught of the Shadow Vampires. He alone survived when all others fell to their power. He killed hordes of demons in Venice and even survived when Darkness turned the people of Jump into mindless killers. Whilst an entire city fell, he was the only human to survive against such dangerous and unbeatable odds. It was as if he had some strange power to survive no matter how the odds stacked against him. Well, he used to be the top ranked assassin in the world, so it was unsurprising that he had such great survival skills. If anything, Alex was the world's greatest survivalist and his skills at surviving were easily greater than Nightwing's.

They would need Marcus and Lucifer, for they had a lot of connections and both were incredibly powerful fighters. If anything those two were the world's greatest tag team fighters across the entire globe.

Marcus would be invaluable in their quest to destroy the alliance between Shillian and Cyrus. He knew many underworld connections and held a lot of influence in its politics and military movements. He alone could fight an entire army and was also keeping track of certain rogue elements.

Lucifer would be of great assistance as he knew of Cyrus from past experience and would be useful. He could help against Cyrus and probably knew of how to beat him. Lucifer could also travel between realms unlike the rest of his team. If they needed to disappear, then Lucifer would be a big help. So now all they had to do was gather the playing pieces for the coming of Shillian and Cyrus.

Marcus knew he was being watched, but couldn't locate who was watching him. Nightwing smirked as he remembered how to blend in with the shadows during his travels in other realms. He smirked and watched as Marcus walked down the alley as he sniffed down the trail that Nightwing left. Good, Marcus was going straight to where he wanted and he would be able to talk without anyone finding them. They needed to pick their members carefully and Marcus was one of the chosen.

Nightwing silently dropped down into the alley and watched Marcus from a distance. He hadn't noticed anything going on and never noticed Nightwing sneaking up from behind him.

Nightwing placed his hand on Marcus's shoulder and the Werewolf Elder spun round with a spin kick. Nightwing ducked under the attack and pushed himself off the ground and jump kicked Marcus across the face. He stepped back and got into his fighting stance. Perhaps he hadn't stopped fighting because of the low lighting. He couldn't see that it was Nightwing and not some attacker. Marcus moved forward with a spinning crescent kick, but Nightwing ducked it.

Marcus did a leaping spin kick, but Nightwing flipped back and watching in amusement as Marcus snarled in irritation. Marcus threw several punches at him, but Nightwing blocked them all and a smirk then spread across his face. He dodged and weaved between the blows as Marcus continued to attack without hesitation. Nightwing grabbed Marcus's oncoming fist and pulled him down into a restrictive position. Marcus struggled to get up from his knees, but he found that his opponent was much stronger than himself.

"Now Marcus, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Nightwing stated with a smirk as Marcus instantly recognized the voice.

"Nightwing…so it's true, you have returned. But why?" Marcus stuttered as Nightwing released him. Nightwing inwardly sighed as telling him the reason that he had been brought back would be difficult. He had no idea how Marcus would handle the truth of knowing that everything would eventually be up in flames in a matter of months. They should have destroyed Shillian long ago to prevent this.

Unfortunately, they had no idea that something like this would ever happen, but it was happening. Now they had to prevent it from happening as "The One" had shown them.

"I'm afraid that a new threat is approaching. We don't have much time to prepare for this new threat," Nightwing stated seriously.

"A new threat…who is it this time?" Marcus asked with a slightly shocked expression upon his face. The answer was simple: one of their most deadly enemies with the aid of someone just as dangerous. Shillian and Cyrus, two of the most deadly beings throughout all of existence working together. Now more than ever, they needed to recruit members and train them to defeat this unholy threat. They needed to be trained to specifically defeat both Shillian and Cyrus.

"Shillian and someone we've never met before, but just as dangerous," Nightwing stated and leaned back against the nearby wall. Marcus nodded realizing the full extent of this threat, Shillian was practically unbeatable so another just as powerful as Shillian was definitely bad news. Only, how did Nightwing know of this approaching threat? There were so many things going through Marcus's mind at that moment, like the new threat or how Nightwing knew about it.

**(Scene Change)**

Michael leaned back at the bar and smirked as he watched the crowds mingle. There were people doing drugs, heavy heart pounding music and it was full of lowlifes. His favorite type of crowd and definitely the most entertaining. It was a back alley club where the lowest hung out, but Michael was here on orders to collect a particular individual. On Richard's orders, of course. Right now this individual was here, it was a matter of finding him first.

Then something happened, Michael didn't know what, but something sparked a massive bar brawl. Michael grinned as he quickly entered the fight determined to have some fun whilst looking for this guy.

Michael easily took care of anyone who came at him until he saw a particularly exceptional and brutal fighter. He fought back against quite a few, slamming them into walls. Even over bars and into pinball machines. His kicks were lightning fast and brutal and the same went for his punches. Underneath the black knee length coat, Michael spotted something that looked like a Katana. He gave the young man a quick look over and his description matched the one that Nightwing had given him. So this was the one that Nightwing sent him out to look for in the lousiest part of Jump City.

Michael ducked under a blow and sent him crashing into the wall of with a quick spinning back kick. Michael spotted the young man again and watched as he flung a thug over his shoulder, snapping the thug's arm in the process. Michael flipped back as two more thugs went for him. He leapt into the air and flung his legs out knocking the two thugs to the floor with ease.

It wasn't long until the fight had died down with various parts of the bar in disarray. Only two were left standing and they were Michael and the young man, which Nightwing wanted found. Michael approached him and noticed that the young man had dropped down into an almost invisible defensive stance. Michael inwardly smirked as this human didn't really look like much.

"Nightwing, is that you? It can't be!" the young man spoke in a startled tone and Michael smirked.

"Got the wrong guy, I'm his brother, Michael. But Nightwing wants to meet with you, just come with me," Michael stated. Alex walked up to the bar and picked up what was probably his glass of beer and took it all down in one go. The two left the bar and began to make their way back to their new hideout to hook up with Nightwing.

As they left, Shillian walked out of the shadows of the bar and smirked. So Nightwing had returned to Earth…Well, maybe it was time to give him a good welcome home. His troops came from the shadows and finished off anyone still remaining in the back alley bar.

Somehow Nightwing knew what was happening, but maybe there was more to it than it seemed. Perhaps there was a third party involved, someone who knew what was going on around the world. If someone was playing the cards behind the scenes then he would have to do something about it.

Right now though, he had to slowly gain control of the city from behind the scenes whilst Nightwing prepared. It wouldn't be long now until the entire universe quaked in fear at his name as he conquered it with an iron fist. With the help of Cyrus, all existence would soon be theirs for the taking. All they had to do was remain hidden until the time was right and then they would strike with unstoppable force. Nothing would stand in their way, not even the mighty Demon God Zaraguin.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing watched as Alex looked around in amazement at the mansion that he now owned. It was out of the way in the outskirts of Jump City, and it had a huge yet secluded garden luckily. This way they could train without anyone seeing them and hopefully stay hidden from the public eye for a while. Right now they needed to train and grow stronger so that they could fight this new threat.

In a way it was strange, Shillian and Nightwing were rivals ever since they first met and he was quickly on his way to becoming Nightwing's deadliest enemy. There was something about him that separated him from all other foes. His power was greater and he was older and his fighting style just as lethal. Right now, he was their most dangerous enemy.

"So that bastard Shillian is still around, eh? Well, looks like we're gonna have our work cut out for us then," Marcus muttered. Alex nodded and quickly glanced at Nightwing and Michael, it was unbelievable how alike those two were. Well, they were twins after all, only they were polar opposites when it came to their personality. Nightwing was cool, calm and collected, whilst Michael was laid back, slightly darker in a strange way. Nightwing had his hair let down whilst Michael had his hair combed back into a very sleek look. They also carried different swords, whilst Nightwing carried that sword with demonic power, Michael carried a Nodachi which was similar to Alex's own sword only longer in length.

"Yeah, I just don't see why you contacted me, I won't be much use to you guys in this battle," Alex stated casually. Nightwing smirked and walked to the porch and looked outside to the outskirts of Jump City. Alex happened to be very skilled and had a brilliant mind to boot. His martial art skills were amazing for a human and his skills with a sword were greater than even his which was saying something.

"Well Alex, you see I believe that you have a hidden potential. I think you'll be very useful in these days to come," Nightwing answered. He crossed his arms over his torso and watched the interaction between his five team-mates. They had currently collected all the team members they would require for now. They might need to contact Lucifer later, but they'd still need help more help.

Whilst the planet had been restored by Sigorath's powers, all those who had died had been revived. That included his Uncle, Slade, a bastard who shared the same blood. No doubt he would encounter Slade someday soon and Slade would die.

Vladimus and Virgil were still out there somewhere, hiding with the Demon God Zaraguin in some region of the planet. Darkness, the elemental of evil, was out there, but he was currently a rogue. He had no allies and plenty of enemies so chances are that he would be laying low throughout the ordeal.

Nightwing sat down on the nearby coach and flipped the forty inch flat screen television with his remote. Jinx sat down next to him and quickly snatched the remote from his hand. Nightwing rolled his eyes and snatched it back. Blackfire laughed at the Luck Charm's misfortune and Michael just smirked. Marcus sat down on the chair next to the sofa and Nightwing flipped it onto a news channel. On the news was a festival in the streets which was kind of odd since there was nothing to celebrate today.

"What's with the festival? I don't remember any kind of holiday on this date, so what is it?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, it's been exactly a month since Vego was defeated, and the apocalypse was halted. Call it a celebration of survival," Jinx answered calmly. Just then a photo of Nightwing appeared and he cocked an eyebrow as the announcer began to babble. The announcer kept going on about where he went or where he disappeared too. The title read "Where is Nightwing?" in bold lettering. Then a report came up about rumoured sightings in the past month which all happened to be false. Nightwing cocked an eyebrow and looked at his team-mates.

"Okay, what did I miss since I've been away, then?" Nightwing asked as he waited for one of them to answer.

"Well, you see Nightwing, ever since you stopped the destruction of all life, you've become one of the world's top celebrities," Marcus stated.

"Yeah, even if you weren't there, you sort of became a role model to the entire planet despite your absence," Alex added. He leaned back on the sofa and the six of them continued to watch the news report on television. It then continued on about the current locations of the other saviours that assisted Nightwing during the apocalypse. Alex's reported location happened to be across a number of local bars and pubs. Well, he had been spending a lot of time in them ever since they had saved the world.

Then a report came up with a particularly hated individual. A news report came up about Slade and how he had skipped town the same day that everything had returned back to normal.

"At least I won't have to put up with that bastard for a while!" Nightwing hissed and the others nodded in agreement. Even Jinx nodded, she may have worked for him and Slade happened to pay very well, but the guy was still an ass. Despite the money he paid, she didn't enjoy working for the masked assassin one bit. Unfortunately, she had needed the money, otherwise she wouldn't have accepted the job proposal. If there was one thing that confused her about him, it was the way he went on about his past. Either way, she didn't have to worry about him for now, they had a worse enemy to deal with for the moment. Shillian and this new mystery villain who were said to be almost unstoppable together.

Nightwing and Michael explained bits and pieces about them, but left out how they knew about this Unholy Alliance. Nightwing had said they would begin training tomorrow, so that they could have a good days rest for today.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven leaned back on the sofa and watched the news reports, but as they went on about Nightwing, she felt a pang of pain in her chest. She remembered his departure into some unknown realm, stating that he no longer had a place on Earth. He hadn't been seen since and she knew deep down in her heart that those reports of his sighting in some other country or in Jump City, were false. They even brought in photos, but she could tell by the eyes that none of them were Nightwing. For a start, his eyes were no longer a human colour. Well, they were sometimes, though. Even his human eyes had been unique, one brown, one green. Currently all the Nightwing wannabes all had very plain eyes. The Titans always called up to claim that wasn't Nightwing, luckily the media listened and believed them.

Lucifer then walked into the room and quickly noticed Raven watching another news report about Nightwing. He shook his head knowing that the only one who could heal her pain was Nightwing, but unfortunately he wasn't here. Lucifer had searched several realms, but had found nothing. Either Nightwing wasn't there or he didn't want to be found. Lucifer knew it was only a matter of time until Nightwing returned. He would return, just like a phoenix rising from the ashes. In a way, a phoenix was just like Nightwing, brave, noble, loyal and very hard to kill in a battle. Only something had tainted this Phoenix, something dark and he had fled in fear of harming them.

Lucifer watched as Cyborg and Beastboy then entered the room talking about some new videogame that had come out. Not even death had changed those two and maybe nothing ever would. Cyborg then noticed Raven watching the report and quickly shut the green changeling up with a smack on the back of the head.

"Dude, what was that about?!" Beastboy protested and Lucifer quickly shoved Beastboy out of the room.

"Raven, he'll come back, you know Nightwing…he can't stay away from you for long anyway," Cyborg stated with a small smile. Raven nodded and Lucifer quickly glanced at the half human, half robot who just shook his head. Nightwing had better return soon, Raven wasn't coping very well without him by her side. Perhaps they just needed to find something to take her mind of him, maybe the festival could work.

Unfortunately, it was wrapping up by now so that was definitely out of the question. Only a sinister plan crept into Cyborg's mind. One thing that had always cheered Raven up was beating Beastboy into the ground.

Unfortunately, the green Changeling hadn't done anything to piss her off, but that could quickly change. Especially with Cyborg on case, it wouldn't be that hard to set the little grass stain up. All he needed was some of his fur, a little drool and finally the finishing touch. Raven's missing diary and a thing or two of Raven's destroyed. That would definitely give Raven an excuse to kill Beastboy.

Cyborg then left the room to set the plan in motion and Lucifer rolled his eyes as he read Cyborg's mind. Only there was a decent chance of it working and Raven would definitely enjoy beating Beastboy into a pulpy mess. Besides, whenever something went missing in Raven's room, Beastboy was primary suspect number one.

Starfire had tried to cheer Raven up from time to time, though. But she never managed to succeed and currently she was out watching the last moments of the festival. Starfire had always enjoyed celebrations like that and had even invited the others along, but they had all said no. They didn't want to go to a festival that reminded them of such death and destruction. Besides nobody else who survived that time went either, they just wanted to forget what had happened.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing watched as the sun began to set over the city and let out a sigh as he knew things were soon going to take a turn for the worse. The best they could hope to do was train in the short time they had left and grow stronger. They needed to be stronger if they hoped to survive what was to come. This coming threat was greater than anything they have ever faced and they had so little time left.

So many enemies waited over the horizon, all with different goals yet they all wanted Nightwing dead. Someday they would all come for him and someday he would kill them all or they would kill him.

Nightwing leaned back on the balcony of his room and looked across his large yet dark room. It reminded him of his old room in the Titans Facility, but this one was nearly three times as big. He had a king sized bed with black covers and quilt and a wardrobe filled with clothes on the other side of the room.

He had a plain black carpet and a full length mirror across the room. Nightwing then turned and watched the sun finally disappear under the horizon. For a brief moment before it disappeared, he swore he saw the faces of all his enemies staring at him. As if to coax him out of hiding for one final fight against them. So that they could destroy him and all that he fought to protect. Yet Nightwing knew deep down inside that no matter how many enemies he defeated, more would continue. With each rising threat that he destroys, something worse rises and the cycle would continue. It would keep going on and on until either Nightwing was dead or there would be nothing left to destroy.

Either way, the fighting would continue as it is in the nature of all creatures to fight amongst each other. In the end it would be this nature that would lead to their ultimate destruction.

**To Be Continued. **

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I'm back and I feel that this opener for the second season of Blood Oath will hopefully bring in new readers. If it weren't for the angry emails of certain readers, this chapter would probably still only be half way done. Man, you guys know how to push my buttons.

Anyway, a new competition is up, for all you artists out there, you can draw a character from Blood Oath. Doesn't matter which character, it will be marked on skill, detail and how likable it is. Don't hesitate to send a picture in through email…the prize winner will be given a part in a future chapter.

You can find my email on my user profile, thank you and see you all later.


	27. Saga 2: Final Ally

**SAGA 2: FINAL ALLY **

As Nightwing slept his dreams remained the same, visions of a dark future. They had not changed, so could this mean that the true danger was still ahead of them? If so, then these visions were not centred on the Vampire God. Only one thing remained constant in these dreams: blood. Blood was everywhere in his visions, the echo of a thousand dying screams. Dark days were ahead of them and if his dreams were true, then nothing could stop what was to come. In these dreams a strange eerie power flowed throughout them. Something that could be felt, only its source remained hidden.

Nightwing shot out of his bed and let out a sigh as he lifted a shaky hand to wipe his sweaty forehead. The sun was now and up and today was the fourth day of their training to stop his new threat. Nightwing climbed out of his bed and walked into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked down at his battle scarred body and then picked up a comb and combed his hair it into place. It fell down a few inches past his eyes and the fringe nearly reached his eyes, but he liked the style. His mismatched eyes stared back at him and Nightwing briefly wondered if there was anyone with eyes just like his. In his twenty years he had never seen anyone with eyes like his…perhaps they were unique. Nightwing looked back into the mirror and jumped back when he saw his eyes. They had become a monstrous red colour that seemed to snarl at him silently. His eyes then slowly faded back to normal and Nightwing shook his head. Things had been so simple once, but now nothing seemed simple anymore. The world was once again on the verge of mass destruction and they no longer had some lame ass villains to deal with. Now they had vicious immortal killers to deal with and whole armies following their lead. Right now, nothing could make their lives more complicated than they already were as of this moment.

"This has to end someday, we can't keep fighting forever," Nightwing muttered as he splashed cold water over his face. He turned off the tap and quickly grabbed a nearby towel. As Nightwing dried his face, his scar that had been given to him by Slade flashed a crimson colour. The sharp throbbing pain sent Nightwing to his knees. He looked up and then saw the shadowed figure of Sigorath leaning against the wall. Something must've been up if he had decided to make an appearance either than talking to him in his head. Well, technically, Sigorath was still in his head, but was projecting an image only Nightwing could see. His alter ego watched him with those glowing crimson eyes and kneeled down next to him.

"An old friend is coming, Richard, and so many more threats approach other than this alliance between Shillian and Cyrus," Sigorath answered.

"You know of Shillian's ally? Who is he?" Nightwing asked as he climbed to his feet cautiously.

"He is the first Devil, but there are more concerns such as unlocking the power of our bloodline once again," Sigorath answered. Nightwing inwardly frowned, knowing the consequences of obtaining such a power that it could alter reality. He had wielded it once before and it had taken all his will power to stop himself from being consumed by it. Nightwing knew one thing and it was that he was not ready for such a power yet.

"True, but that would mean I would have to kill Michael. I killed him once, I can't do it again," Nightwing answered. Sigorath nodded as if in thought and a smirk then crossed his face. Nightwing watched his face carefully and at times was surprised at their resemblance. They looked nearly identical accept for some obvious differences.

"Maybe. All I know is that for you to obtain the power, Slade needs to die. Michael though, I'm not so sure," Sigorath replied. Nightwing frowned, but the thought of Slade being dead was pleasing to him no matter how much he tried to hide it. After all, right now Slade wasn't a priority of his unless he returned to Jump City .

"Remember how you gained the power even though Michael still lived," Sigorath answered calmly. Nightwing looked at himself in the mirror thinking about what his words could possibly mean. In the months that he had Sigorath in his head, he had learned a thing or two about the Devil God. One was that, most of the time he was honest, but once and a while liked to screw with other people's heads. A downside was that Sigorath could take control at times, or if Nightwing let him.

"I'm not sure though, I'll have to look into it, since our bloodline is a funny thing, it's very unpredictable," Sigorath stated as he faded away. Nightwing let out a small sigh and left the bathroom and put on a pair of black cotton trousers and a black button up shirt. Nightwing then walked out of his room and headed towards the stairs that led down into the main hallway. It was still early and it was very likely that the others still slept. Nightwing walked down the stairs and walked to the living room. There sitting on the sofa was Marcus, watching some early morning television. Nightwing sat down on the chair next to the sofa and thought back to Sigorath's words. Things had only just become more complicated with Sigorath's warning. A warning that they still had one more recruit to go and new and old enemies alike would come. If so, then he would fight them all, some things never changed in this world and unfortunately this was one of those things. As long as there were people to protect the world, there would be those trying to destroy the world. It was a simple philosophy really and one that usually came true. All heroes had a powerful rival and unfortunately Nightwing had several. The worst of the worst at this current time was Shillian. Nightwing had a feeling that in the end, only two would remain and they would be Shillian and himself.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian watched the sun rise atop the skyscraper that he owned and a smirk slowly crept across his face. Nightwing might have defeated Vego, but he couldn't win this time as things were different. This would soon all be rubble, a mark of his rule. Of course when everything was under their control he would then dispose of Cyrus. After all, he was incapable of dying whilst Cyrus was vulnerable to death. This would make the final outcome obvious when the time came. Cyrus would fall and then he would become the ultimate ruler of all existence. A ruler that would be eternal and nothing would stop him. He even had an army to back him up, but there were still many things to do before they struck the world. There were several things that would aid him in his quest.

Right now though, he needed to ensure that the future that he foresaw was well on its way and he needed to visit a certain group. Shillian had been alive for a very long time and he had left some ripples in certain groups. Some saw him as a messiah and he fully intended to act the part. He was worshipped in various sects, but those were not the ones that interested him, but a recent secret he had learned. It seemed the government of the United Stated had something of interest to him.

He would collect it later because he had business to take care of. Besides the project certainly wasn't going anyway and Shillian could think of so many uses for the project that would be far more beneficial. He had luckily fixed all the damage that Nightwing had caused and had increased the defence around the Compound. They would soon be changing the location of their compound to somewhere far more secure. In the meantime, they had to take Jump City for their own and stir up some trouble. They would make it look like a terrorist group, to keep the Titans and Nightwing's group out of the way. Shillian opened his eyes and felt Cyrus move up behind him. Shillian inwardly smirked and turned to face his partner.

"Cyrus, so what move should we do first?" Shillian asked as a smirk crept upon his face to greet his partner.

"Well, it seems that these "Titans" have not yet learned of our threat. I think its best we kept it that way, for now," Cyrus answered calmly. Shillian inwardly gave out a sarcastic remark, he'd already deducted that they should stay hidden for the moment. Right now it seemed that Cyrus may not be lacking in the power department but he was obviously not as intelligent as Shillian. If anything, all he had to do is keep playing Cyrus on his little strings.

"Perhaps we should pay a few of the local gangs to stir up trouble, it'll keep the Titans out of our hair," Shillian added coolly. Cyrus smirked and patted him on the back as he left the roof so that Shillian could brood by himself. He watched as the sun began to reach its peak and then felt a new power, one which was very familiar. It seemed that an old friend had returned, one with his amount of strength. She was a real firecracker and a hell of a fighter to boot and would be a better partner than that knucklehead Cyrus. Only last time they had met, many thousands of years ago, they hadn't exactly left on good terms. After all they did once serve the same master, but they eventually parted ways. Their history together was a shaky one at best and they had been equals in intelligence. They had started out as allies opposing Zaraguin, but eventually they had turned on each other. In a way it was sad, since they had been so good together, but they eventually parted ways. Oh how he remembered the old days where people quaked in fear of their power.

**(Flashback)**

Fifteen thousand years ago, Vego and Zaraguin were at war and Vego's two mighty generals were the most feared of all. Shillian and Eve were unstoppable together and they fought in all the major battles.

Shillian rolled out of the makeshift bed and looked down at Eve who lay next to him. Eve smirked and lazily rolled her finger up and down his well toned arm. Shillian smirked and leaned down, kissing her across her neck. Eve scraped her nails down his bare back and Shillian sunk his fangs into her neck.

"Ah! Yes, we should do this more often!" Eve hissed and rolled on top of the seemingly ageless Vampire.

"We should, you're beautiful," Shillian stated and kissed her left breast. Eve pushed him down to the floor and leaned down, nipping his muscled chest as Shillian wrapped his arms around her form. Shillian then thrust himself into her and Eve then bit down on his neck. Shillian bit down on hers shortly afterwards and they began to drink from each other…despite Eve not being a Vampire. Yes, they had been in a purely sexual relationship at one time, but certain events brought the end of that and their partnership.

Eve then gasped out and once again raked her nails down his back leaving bloody scratches. Shillian smirked and began to fondle her breasts and Eve rolled over bringing Shillian on top.

"We can't go on much longer. Vego will be calling on us soon," Shillian muttered and Eve rolled her eyes.

"The downside of war, never enough personal time," Eve muttered as they began to pull their clothes on. Shillian pulled on his boots and Eve pulled on her cloak which flowed elegantly behind her shoulders. Shillian pulled his own black cloak on whilst Eve's was a very dark shade of blue. Shillian grabbed his Sword with demonic engravings covering the handle whilst Eve picked up her Samurai Sword. They left Shillian's quarters and headed towards the throne room of the Vampire God.

"So what do you think the mission will be this time?" Shillian asked as they approached the throne room.

"Hopefully to find Zaraguin, it's about time that bastard was exiled from this realm for all eternity!" Eve hissed.

"I love it when you talk about killing, exile, torture…really turns me on," Shillian stated with a smirk.

"Down boy, it's our jobs first and then we can have time to do whatever we want," Eve stated with a smirk. They entered the throne room and they easily spotted Vego leaning back in his throne as he observed his two generals. They stood tall and straight in respect and perhaps a slight eagerness to carry out their next mission. After all those two were his two best leaders of his grand armies. Right now though he needed them for separate assignments as forces on both sides were spread thin. There were also reports of Voga leading rogue forces to the east whilst Zaraguin's forces to the south.

"I see you two are on time as usual, it seems that an old enemy has surfaced once again after all this time," Vego stated.

"What is our mission, my lord?" Eve stated as they both bowed down to the mighty Vego, god of all Vampires.

"Eve, you are to engage your sister's forces whilst Shillian shall set up camp in the area occupied by Zaraguin," Vego answered.

"You're sending us on separate missions, my lord?" Eve asked more than stated and Vego raised an eyebrow.

"Do you two have a problem with that?!" Vego hissed and the two generals lowered their heads in respect and fear.

"No my lord, we shall abide by your rules…always," Shillian stated coldly and Vego motioned for them to leave. The two generals rose to their feet and bowed down to the Vampire God before they both exited the throne room. Things were not going as planned and it was obvious that Eve was incredibly pissed off. Shillian watched her as they marched down the corridor as they both pondered over their predicament.

"This isn't good, we have to do something before things get out of hand," Eve stated and Shillian cocked an eyebrow.

"There's nothing we can do, we wouldn't stand a chance against Vego. But I have a plan, but it'll take a long time," Shillian stated. Eve smirked and Shillian put his arm around her shoulder. The plan in his mind would take many millenniums but eventually it would lead to ultimate power. They just needed to bide their time until the right moment presented itself.

"Soon all existence will be ours and ours alone, I've found the "Oracle Scroll" and with it anything is possible," Shillian hissed.

"The Oracle Scroll? Well, I've never seen it, but I've heard the legends that it leads to ultimate power and even predicts the future," Eve stated. Shillian nodded as he thought back to when he had first found it, this was his key to become a god himself. He smirked and looked back to Eve who looked at him with pride and a hint of lust.

"Yes it does, I've seen the future and it is my future," Shillian stated as a sneer slowly crossed his face.

"Your future, what of me?" Eve asked with a hint of suspicion across her face and Shillian turned back to her.

"Relax, be patient. I become a true immortal in the future, and you will be by my side as my queen," Shillian answered. A grin crossed Eve's face and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Shillian full on the lips. He instantly responded and pushed her up to the wall…a final moment between them before they would leave on their respective missions. Eve grasped his hair and moaned as he continued his kisses.

"Yes, soon my love everything will be ours and nothing shall stand in our way of ultimate power," Eve hissed.

**(End Flashback)**

Shillian brought himself out of his musings and looked at the so called Modern World which had spawned so many mistakes. Shillian then brought out an ancient book from his coat and he flipped through the pages. It was a book known only as the Oracle Scroll which predicted everything. After all these years, history seemed to follow the book to the exact words. That is why he knew his goal would come and he would become the strongest in the universe.

Nothing went against fate and he had yet to meet a being that went against the Oracle Scroll. As Shillian became the ultimate ruler, a mysterious hero would rise up from the ashes and challenge him. Then the Ultimate Power would bring about a new age throughout all existence.

Shillian smirked as he felt Eve's power within the city. Yes, she had finally returned, but of course they were no longer allies. They were enemies which Shillian felt a small hint of regret on how things had turned out with her. After all, what they had was good and they worked very well together. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be as greed and lust for power had overtaken them both.

"Well, it seems things are playing themselves out as planned once more," Shillian stated and left the roof to head for his throne room.

**(Scene Change)**

Eve watched all the passers-by's with a bored eye, in fact she didn't even stand out with the sunglasses covering her abnormal eyes. She had come here after she had heard that Vego had been defeated. Shillian was in this City and Eve planned on finding him and confronting him.

That treacherous bastard had used her and now she planned on having her revenge against him. After all he deserved pain and death even more than she did and Nightwing would be her means of getting her revenge. Now it was just a matter of finding him which should be a simple thing to do. He wasn't exactly an unknown person amongst the demons and scum of the universe.

Eve leaned back in the chair outside the restaurant and sipped down some of the white wine. By now Shillian already knew that she was hiding within the city and would probably be looking for her. After all, at last they met; it wasn't on good terms due to the bloody and long fight they held. Eve smirked and sipped down some more of the bubbly beverage and looked at the people around her. Shillian was obviously planning something and all these pathetic people were completely unaware. If he still lived then he would always go on…he would always kill those around him. The world would never be at peace until Shillian was dead and there was little chance of him dying. Only she had something in store for that bastard, she just needed time to put her plan into motion. She would need help to continue the plan and Nightwing and his team would be the perfect scapegoats.

Eve smirked as she finished her wine and got up from her chair as she prepared to move on. She walked down the streets and smirked as the occasional eye turned to meet her as she walked by them. After all, she was a goddess and beauty came naturally to those of immortality and divinity. She probably stood out because of her looks, but they'd probably flee if they knew who she was. The suffering she had caused over the many millennia. She remembered the one who both Shillian and herself had betrayed so many years ago and the consequences that it brought. It had led to Shillian's betrayal and led to his rise in power in her absence.

The man had deceived everyone, he had pretended to serve the Vampire God for his own needs and had betrayed his allies. He had wreaked havoc throughout time and used everyone he knew all in a quest for power. Shillian could not be trusted and would betray his allies in a moments notice for power. Shillian's main qualities were his ability to manipulate, deceive and kill. In the end it would be Shillian who would become the greatest threat existence had ever known.

Many threats were to come, but none would be as great as the mighty Shillian. The one destined to the supreme ruler of all existence. Perhaps Shillian had lied about that part and knowing him it wouldn't surprise her. His greed and ambition knew no limits which made him all the more dangerous.

She walked down the streets heading towards Nightwing's new hideout with a smirk on her face. She knew that they would not turn her down for they needed all the help they could get at such a crucial moment. Besides she had never brought any real harm to Nightwing or any of his team mates. They had fought once, but had only slapped them around a little, nothing else really.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven sat on the roof of the Titans Facility that Nightwing had designed and built on his own. They had helped build it, but all the designs and idea's that put this entire facility together were Nightwing's own. In a way it was part of him, but right now Nightwing was missing. All they knew was that he was in hiding somewhere in Jump City , but nobody knew for sure where he was.

Marcus had also disappeared, it had been two days before anyone noticed, but nobody knew his current location. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth, not even the Underworld's best trackers could find him. It was baffling everyone, but Raven suspected that Nightwing had a hand in this. There must've been a reason that he was hiding and she would find him, no matter how long it took. Then when she found him, she would kick his ass for staying away so long to remind him where he belonged. Raven inwardly grinned at the thought and looked at the sun as it soon reached its peak in the sky. A small smile crept upon her face as it reminded her of the peace the world was currently in. No wars or conflicts of any kind existed at this moments. Nightwing's victory over the Vampire God had brought a new age of mankind and Immortals alike. Immortals no longer waged war against each other and the same went for all humans.

Raven climbed to her feet and looked across the ocean to the City of Jump . The island they lived on gave them a magnificent view of the city. Looking at it, you wouldn't think that it was one of the crime hotspots of America . Sure it was small and out of the way, but so many villains lived in the city. A lot of the small time crooks and disappeared when the bigger ones came along. Ones like Shillian who was undisputedly the most powerful villain they had ever faced.

Even Vladimus had skipped town after Shillian rose to power, currently Shillian was the only villain remaining. Unfortunately his whereabouts in the city were unknown and knowing his location wouldn't do any good. He was far too powerful for them to take on right now.

All of them together wouldn't be able to touch him, Nightwing had been the only one who had been able to stand up to him. Raven had tried even with the help of Lucifer and Leo but they had been beaten. Shillian was currently their most powerful enemy and something had the Underworld Government uneasy. It seemed someone had opened a portal into Earth but nobody knew who it was. The incident was currently being investigated, but so far nobody was coming up with any leads. Their only decent lead was that Shillian had been in the area around that time, but aside from that…nothing.

"Let's hope that whatever came through that portal isn't an enemy," Raven stated and climbed to her feet. Whoever had opened that portal had to have been very powerful. Let's hope that whoever it was if they were an enemy, never sided with another of their foes. If that happened then they would have a huge problem to deal with. Gabriel was their main contact in the Underworld and he was keeping them informed of what was going on. He had told them that the portal originated from Hell. So the chances of the creature that came through being evil were very likely.

Raven left the roof and headed towards the common room where the other team members should be. After all, it wasn't like there was anything to do with all the reporters hounding them for the location of Nightwing. They'd somehow gotten it into their thick skulls that the Titans somehow knew his location. Only nobody knew his location for that matter. Raven knew he was around somewhere, but Nightwing was hiding. It seemed that so many old team mates were in hiding lately which seemed kind of strange. Even Leo and Lucifer had disappeared, but knowing those two they had gone on one of their weekend drinking binges. Where were those two idiots anyway…especially at a time like this.

**( Las Vegas )**

"Oh my head…how drunk did I get?" Leo muttered as he awoke from an entire weekend of drinking. Raven's assumption had been correct; they had gone drinking in one of the hottest spots in America . Unfortunately, that wasn't really a good thing since it meant the unlikely was ever more likely to happen. Leo looked round and took in the familiar sight of the casino that he and Lucifer had gone drinking in. He quickly spotted Lucifer out cold on the poker table sprawled out. Leo climbed to his feet and suddenly realized he had fallen asleep in a fountain and his clothes were drenched. Leo looked up with an annoyed expression on his face and shook his head.

"Ah crap, these were my favourite clothes!" Leo muttered and walked over to where Lucifer was. Leo looked down at him and shook his head and suddenly realized something that brought a grin to his face. He had a splitting hangover, which was definitely a positive. He couldn't remember anything from after that twelfth vodka, which was even better. The final good point was that it looked like a wild fight broke out sometime during the night.

"Yes! Finally…we've finally gotten so drunk that even an immortal can't remember what happened!" Leo cheered. He then kicked Lucifer in the ribs and he bolted up with what looked like a severe hangover. He looked around the casino and a look of realization soon crossed his face which was quickly followed by a grin. Leo nodded his head and felt something unfamiliar down on his finger. Lucifer looked down at his hand and quickly spotted what looked like a ring and Leo quickly found a ring on his finger too. It was a gold colour and Leo was sure that he wasn't wearing the day before. Leo cocked an eyebrow and looked around the casino to see if anyone else still remained. To the looks of things though they were the only ones remaining in the casino.

"Okay, should I be worried since we're the only ones here? And what the hell are with these rings?" Lucifer asked.

"What're you asking me for…I can't remember a bloody thing," Leo snapped back and massaged his thumping head.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this…you damned idiot!" Lucifer snarled and looked back down to his ring. Leo only cocked an eyebrow and looked around once again and back down to his finger that held the ring. For some odd reason the ring was really bugging him…as if he should be remembering something really important about it.

"If you knew you shouldn't have…why did you?" Leo asked as a cocky grin spread across his face.

"Oh shut up you damn Vampire," Lucifer snarled as he picked up a fallen chair and sat down on it. Leo only rolled his eyes and had a look at his watch which read about twelve o'clock so that must've meant something. They definitely rocked the house last night…and definitely had a lot to drink as well. It looked like a fight broke out and Leo had a feeling that he was the one that had started it. Perhaps he hit on someone he shouldn't have or maybe he just cheated in a poker game. Well, knowing his track record the two options were likely and Leo was worried about which one it was. Especially the first one, the last thing he needed was to date a human…or the chance that he fanged one. Leo tried to think back, but couldn't remember a damn thing about the night before. That could be either conceived as a bad or good thing, it just depended on point of view. Besides, if both of them had forgotten what had happened then they must've had a good time.

Leo inwardly grinned and then felt something on his neck. He quickly rushed to a mirror and looked at his neck. A mark on his neck and Leo had the distinct feeling that someone had been nibbling on his neck last night. Well, he was well known for that, but he'd ended up being the one nibbled.

"Well, I say we get out of here before anymore nasty surprises show up," Lucifer muttered with a quick look at Leo.

"Why did you look at me like that?!" Leo demanded as an offended look slowly crossed his face.

"Because bad luck follows you wherever you go," Lucifer stated dryly with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, stop coming to the night out's, then. You always moan the next day despite me not forcing you to come," Leo answered. Lucifer only rolled his eyes as a wide grin crossed Leo's face and Lucifer had to fight the urge to smack him. Leo was always getting them into trouble and for some strange reason he always went along with Leo's little schemes. Hopefully one day he'd just stay home while Leo went out to get drunk.

"Look, let's just get out of here before more trouble decides to drop by," Lucifer muttered and Leo reluctantly agreed. The duo gave the casino one last look over and the two began to leave the main room for the entrance. In the back of Leo's mind something was still nagging at him…those rings were still bugging him.

"Hold it right there boys. Where do you two think your going?" a sultry female voice asked.

Leo and Lucifer turned round to see two women standing before them. Leo felt the nagging feeling get louder in the back of his head. Both of them had a bad feeling about this…that something worse than anything they'd ever faced was approaching. They could only hope their feelings were wrong. If the nagging feeling was right, then it would be the end of their lives as they knew it.

"Er…going home…back to Jump City ," Leo stated with a nervous tone as the women watched them suspiciously.

"You two aren't going anywhere. Don't you remember?" the first woman stated with a cocked eyebrow.

"We aren't…why's that?" Lucifer asked as he felt a nervous sweat slowly creep down the back of his neck.

"Because we're married. You boys must've had a lot to drink last night," the other woman stated with a grin across her face. Leo and Lucifer looked down to their hands and spotted identical rings on the women's fingers. That could only mean one thing: Leo's and Lucifer's worst nightmares had come to life. Nothing would ever be right again, they were enslaved, the two of them were…married. As the shock slowly settled in for the two Immortals, there was only one thing they could do. They screamed and the entire city of Las Vegas shook with the fear of two very old Immortals.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian stood upon the rooftop and smirked as he once again sensed that they were coming for him. The Underworld Government had taken up the responsibility of attempting to hunt him down. They kept coming but they kept failing and it would always be that way. After all he was the mighty Shillian whilst they were just pathetic lackeys following a bunch of pencil pushers.

A group of Vampires in the official Underworld Military uniform slowly surrounded him and a grin spread across his face. They continued to try to defeat him, yet they continued to fail. What did they hope to gain by fighting him? Surely they had realized by now that they stood no chance against him.

The first Vampire Soldier leapt at him and Shillian sent him crashing to the floor with a powerful spin kick. Two more rushed forward with a barrage of punches, but Shillian dodged and weaved between blows. Shillian sent one flying of the roof of the skyscraper with a roundhouse punch. He grabbed the other by the neck and squeezed down, crushing the Vampire Soldier's neck almost instantly.

"Don't you fools get it? I'm undefeatable, so just give up and I'll kill all of you painlessly," Shillian stated. The Vampire Soldiers responded by dropping out of their defensive stances and pulling out their assault rifles. They fired instantly and the bullets tore through Shillian's entire body. Only he never moved an inch and a smirk slowly crept across his face as the bullets had no effect. Shillian stepped towards the row of Vampire Soldiers as the bullets continued to cut through him. The Soldiers stopped firing and stepped back as Shillian continued towards them.

"What's wrong?! These bullets are silver, he should be going down!" one of the Vampire Soldiers cried out. Shillian grinned and moved forward with blinding speed as he grabbed the nearest Soldier by the throat. Shillian quickly tore the throat out of the Soldier and turned to the others as they continued shooting. He focused his energy and green flames shot from his body. He shot a bolt of green flames which turned the nearest Vampire into ashes and Shillian then turned to the others. They hesitated for a second and threw out a wave of green flames that turned most of the Vampires into dust. Only three remained and then four Lycan Soldiers approached from behind. Shillian smirked as they aimed their weapons at him and prepared to fire.

"Don't worry, I'll get right to you once I've finished these guys off," Shillian stated and made a move towards the Vampire Soldiers. Shillian moved forward with lightning speed, leaving a trail of green fire behind him. In that instant he sent a Vampire Soldier soaring of the building. The remaining two fire at him but he dodged the bullets and easily turned them into nothing but ashes with bolts of green fire. A shockwave of green flames turned the remaining Vampire Soldiers into dust and Shillian turned to the Lycan Soldiers. He smirked and moved forward with lightning speed. The four soldiers fired at him, but he dodged the bullets as if they were standing still. Once he reached them, all that could be heard were the screams and gunshots of the soldiers.

Shillian looked down at the four blood splattered remains of the Lycan Soldiers and inwardly grinned. He had given them fair warning that they couldn't stop him but they ignored him and continued to fight. Not even the Vampire Elders knew his exact age, which was a good thing.

After all, the current Vampire Elder was Leo but he was a youngling compared to Shillian who had lived for so long. He had been alive for much longer than any current Vampire on the planet. Shillian smirked and then felt something approaching and a frown quickly came over his face. They still continued to try and hunt him down despite their continued failures. It was sad in a way that they continued to try and kill him. After, all he had been the Vampire God's strongest.

Two helicopters flew up and Shillian turned and looked at the two heavily armed battle copters. Bullets tore through his body and Shillian didn't budge an inch as thousands o bullets tore through him. One of the choppers then fired a barrage of rockets that set the roof on fire and the second helicopter fired ice rockets that froze the flame engulfed roof. All that the roof was now was a huge chunk of ice. Within the massive block of ice, Shillian's frozen figure could be seen. The two choppers hovered around as if they were waiting for him to break free from the icy prison.

"Command, this is chopper delta-nine, we have captured target. Please send further troops," the first pilot stated. At that moment the ice began to glow and suddenly a large pillar of green flames broke from the ice and dust flew up into the sky. A figure shot from the hole in the ice and the two Choppers fired upon it. Shillian dodged and weaved between the bullets. He shot towards the closest Chopper and punched a hole straight through the entire Helicopter. Shillian then turned to face the other Helicopter as it fired a barrage of rockets at the Eternal Vampire. All the rockets connected and created a giant explosion in the sky which caused people to look into the sky. As the dust cleared, Shillian's unharmed figure could be seen and he hadn't budged an inch.

Shillian raised his hand and pointed his index finger at the Helicopter. A bright golden beam of light shot from his finger and pierced the Chopper. Second later it exploded and Shillian smirked as he powered back down to normal. It seemed that the Underworld Government was now concentrating their efforts to capture him. Despite this new revelation, they would continue to fail. They didn't have anyone even close to his power that would have a chance against him. Nothing would stop him and soon nobody would even be able to try as events began to move forward.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing leaned back and watched as the others trained. Michael was taking on both Jinx and Blackfire. The two were quite a formidable tag team and Michael had his hands full dealing with the two at the same time. True, he did possess the Amulet of Darkness, but Michael had trouble keeping up with the two of them. If he got one knocked down, the second knocked him down from behind. Yes, those two ladies were keeping Michael on his toes alright and hopefully out of this training they would become stronger. Nightwing had plans for future training which would test them in mind, body and spirit.

They would be travelling a lot in the future to learn more and grow stronger. To widen their horizons with new and more powerful skills, this would aid them in the near future. Blackfire would need the training the most as her style depended on mostly raw power so she could use a bit of Martial Arts training. Everyone had a flaw in the time and it was time to strengthen and build those flaws. The most dangerous moment in their lives was approaching and they needed to grow stronger. They needed to grow stronger as fighters, as people and as the entire world and universes saviours. That was if they had any chance of saving all existence from two insanely powerful Immortals. Only what would happen if they beat this threat, would a new and more powerful enemy arrive? If so, then in the end that would mean they had only preserved the Earth for only that much longer. Nightwing sighed and watched as his team mates' training continued to progress steadily.

Nightwing closed his eyes and felt the future with the abilities of Sigorath flowing within his fingertips. It was clouded and uncertain…a veil of fog had descended over the entire universes future and beyond. Now more than ever, they needed to grow stronger to defeat the threat of Cyrus and Shillian. Only, they needed far more power than they held at the moment to even hope to stand a chance against them. That was why they needed to continue to train for the coming battle.

Nightwing watched as the battle came to an end with Michael beating both Blackfire and Jinx. It had been a close battle, but Michael's superior power and Martial Arts skills had proven to be too much for them. Michael smirked as Nightwing got to his feet and walked up to his brother.

"So Nightwing, you believe you can take me on? Last time I checked, my power was greater than yours outside Hell," Michael stated.

"We'll see, Michael. But you'll find I have changed since we last fought nearly two months ago," Nightwing answered. He got into his defensive stance as Michael smirked and dropped into his fighting stance. Michael moved forward with a barrage of punches, but Nightwing ducked and dodged between the blows. Nightwing then pushed Michael back and followed that up with a spin kick. Michael dodged it and pivoted and hit Nightwing in the stomach with a lightning fast spin kick. Michael attacked with a thrust punch, but Nightwing grabbed the fist and flung his twin brother to the floor. Nightwing stepped back and dropped into a fighting stance as Michael then flipped to his feet.

Michael then rushed forward with a leaping side kick, but Nightwing leaned to the side and punched Michael across the face. Michael then grabbed Nightwing's fist and spun round punching Nightwing in the back of the head. He stumbled forward and Michael smirked as he focused his energy. Nightwing spun round with a spin kick, but Michael ducked under the attack. Michael did a spinning back kick, but Nightwing blocked the attack and countered with a thrust punch. The attack knocked Michael back, but he quickly regained his footing.

The two fighters leaped into the air and quickly exchanged a barrage of punches which sent them both crashing to the ground. Nightwing flipped to his feet and quickly dodged a ball of black flames that Michael threw at him. Nightwing then shot a beam of crimson lightning but Michael quickly dodged it.

The two fighters rushed toward each other and Michael threw several lightning fast punches, but Nightwing moved to the side. Nightwing punched Michael in the ribs and went in for another attack but Michael grabbed his fist and flung him to the floor. Nightwing rolled back only to be sent flying back by thrust kick from Michael. Nightwing climbed to his feet and dropped down into a fighting stance. Michael moved forward with a spin kick,, but Nightwing ducked under the attack and pushed Michael back. Michael then leaped forward with a leaping side kick, but Nightwing then rolled out of the way.

Nightwing then did a spin kick which connected with Michael's face and pushed him back. Michael smirked and Nightwing moved forward with a thrust kick. Michael moved to the side, dodging the attack with ease. Michael then attacked with a few well placed punches that knocked Nightwing back. Michael then moved forward with a thrust punch that knocked Nightwing to the floor. He flipped to his feet and moved forward with several lightning fast kicks which Michael weaved between. The final two kicks connected and the knocked Michael off his feet, but he twisted whilst in air and landed gracefully on his feet.

Nightwing moved forward with a few spin kicks, but Michael then flipped back and shot a beam of pitch black energy at Nightwing. The energy sent him crashing to the ground and black flames burst from Michael's body. He was now reaching into the hidden power of the Amulet of Darkness. The ground cracked and dark energy surged throughout the entire area. Michael's body disappeared into the shadows and Nightwing got into a defensive stance.

A Cobra made of nothing but Darkness sprouted up from the ground and hissed at Nightwing who stepped back. It slithered towards him and then struck, but Nightwing then rolled out of the way. He threw a ball of golden energy at the Giant Shadow Cobra, but it had no effect whatsoever. The Cobra struck and searing pain spread throughout Nightwing's body, but he unleashed a wave of energy. The Shadow Cobra was knocked back and Nightwing watched as Michael once again took his human form.

Nightwing smirked and moved forward with a leaping spin kick that caught Michael across the face. Michael instantly grabbed his leg after it hit and then threw Nightwing to the floor. Nightwing flipped to his feet and the two brothers pulled back their fists and moved in for the final blow. The two fists flew past each other and collided with each others cheeks and sent them crashing to the ground.

Nightwing grinned and both brothers unsteadily climbed to their feet and the other team mates watched in awe. The battle had been brutal and they both fought each other blow for blow. Perhaps they did stand a chance against this new threat after all, especially when those two worked together.

Marcus nodded with approval and looked at the large estate that Nightwing now owned in the outskirts of Jump City . It was close to that cliff that Raven had once mentioned held some importance to Nightwing. The strange thing was that when she mentioned it, he saw a glint of sorrow in her eyes. Marcus shook his head and watched the two brothers clap each other on the back. Despite being separated for most of their lives the two brothers were close.

Somehow Marcus suspected that not even the gods themselves knew what fate had in store for their bloodline.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven watched the images on the screen and it didn't take her long to recognize the culprit of all the destruction earlier today. It seemed that the Underworld forces had tried to apprehend Shillian, but had been massacred. Some lucky photographer had gotten photos of the entire thing. They were now cleaning up the wreckage of the two helicopters from the streets and luckily no civilians had been injured. Only a dozen dead Vampires and four dead werewolves.

Raven hoped that Nightwing had been there, but no luck as of yet. It seemed that whatever was going on, it was serious. Only what could possibly be coming with only Shillian to worry about. Vego was gone, yet Shillian still continued to wreak havoc despite his reason for existing was gone. Perhaps Shillian had an ulterior motive that not even Vego had known about and if so, what was it?

Cyborg stepped up behind Raven and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Raven quickly nodded to him and focused on the pictures. Cyborg raised an eyebrow and gently shook his head. Raven was still investigating on what had happened earlier today and nothing had come of it.

"You're hoping that this somehow involves Nightwing, aren't you?" Cyborg stated with a calm tone of voice.

"Yes, if Shillian's up to it then Nightwing's somehow involved, that's the way it is between those two," Raven replied.

"Yeah, it seems that way, but maybe Nightwing's not coming back," Cyborg added hesitantly.

Raven turned to face Cyborg and gave him an icy glare which made him step back out of fear. What he saw in those eyes was so different from the Raven that he had known for the past several years. He saw dark emotions that were just ready to burst forward and Raven then turned back to the computer screen.

"Raven I…I didn't mean it that way…it's just why hasn't he come back," Cyborg stated with a shaky voice.

"I know he's somewhere in Jump City , but there has to be a good reason why he hasn't shown himself to us," Raven answered. Cyborg nodded and quietly the research lab to leave Raven to her work. He just hoped that she decided to take a break soon and maybe take a nap. It was strange, they had survived and beaten the Vampire God yet their lives were as strained as ever with Nightwing gone.

Raven went over the several photos' that had been taken and stopped at one where Shillian had looked directly at the camera. One photo just seemed to sneer at her and Raven inwardly shuddered at the thought of that madman. Shillian's eyes in those photos just seemed to burn straight through her, but Raven continued to work. If there was any way to find out what Shillian is up to then she'd need Nightwing's help, but he was currently nowhere to be found.

Raven leaned back and wondered what had exactly happened to Leo and Lucifer. She hadn't seen them since they went out drinking the day before. Knowing those two, they would probably crawl out of a ditch somewhere with a killer hangover. They should make a law that those two weren't allowed to play together. Whenever they did, nothing good ever came of it.

Along with Marcus missing, they'd need all the help they could get to bring Shillian down once and for all. The only problem was: how do you kill someone who could not die?

There had to be a way to defeat him, but right now Shillian could not be stopped in any way or form. Like Shillian had said months ago, he would go on and on until nothing would remain. It seemed that his greed and ambition had led him to try and takeover the world despite the fact that Vego had failed. Shillian seemed to be their only concern due to the fact that all the other villains were in hiding.

Raven went over the news reports about the attack on Shillian, but there was no mention of Nightwing. Whatever was going on didn't seem to involve Nightwing in anyway but when it came to Shillian…nothing was certain. He had lied and manipulated his opponents and allies to get where he was.

Unfortunately, along with his seemingly unbeatable strength he was a genius who knew how to work anything to his advantage. Shillian found a mental equal in Nightwing and thus, their rivalry was born. Raven still remembered the time where at the beginning of the prophecy where Vladimus was their most dangerous enemy. Now the threats had escalated and now they had much worse contenders. Only Nightwing managed to match them blow for blow…until Shillian, of course.

When he arrived, they found themselves equally matched until Shillian revealed his true strength. A strength that only came out for short periods of time which were brought about with green flames erupting from his body. The first time Nightwing had faced that power he barely managed to survive.

"What is it that you're after, Shillian, what drove you to be what you are?" Raven almost silently asked herself. She half expected an answer from the leering photo of Shillian that seemed to stare right back at her. After all when it came to this man…this monster if you will, you could never count anything out.

Right now though, their work wasn't as great as before except for the one or two reports of Zombies or others creatures. So far, nothing major had shown up except for Shillian who was still at large. Raven got up from her chair and walked to the nearby window which overlooked the city from afar. The hustle and bustle of the Jump City streets and its life made everything seem right.

Nightwing was somewhere out there and if they had a fighting chance of stopping it then they would need his help. Nightwing was the strongest enforcer of the light yet was it enough to stop what may be to come. The world was now in a new era of peace, but the question was, how long would it last?

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian leaned back in his large chair and looked across the room that was lit with shadows. They seemed to close in on Shillian, yet never touch him. He lived in the darkness and the darkness lived within him. His throne room was the top floor of his personal compound which was decorated with marble pillars. Velvet black drapes hung over the windows creating a shadowed look across the entire room. The floor was a mixture of crimson, black and white marble which would've taken centuries to design. The designs were of ancient designs that any artist would be proud of. The stone pillars and the glass windows that were covered with the black drapes left a dark feeling inside.

Cyrus stepped inside the massive room and gave the design an appraising look as he turned to Shillian. His footsteps on the marble floor echoed throughout the entire room which would've given a feeling of foreboding for most.

"I must find out who your designer is, this room is magnificent," Cyrus stated and stepped in front of Shillian. Shillian got up from his throne and walked past Cyrus and went to the lone window in the entire hall. The skyscraper they resided in easily overlooked all the other buildings in the entire city. The sun would soon be setting on the city and in a few weeks time, their reign of terror would signal the end of all things.

"I take it you ran into some trouble with the Underworld Soldiers," Cyrus stated with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Yes, but they are of no concern to us, it is Nightwing and his team that we must be careful of," Shillian answered.

"What of them…they're weaklings and won't stand a chance against us," Cyrus stated with a cocky tone. Shillian rolled his eyes at the overconfidence of Cyrus. The First Devil that was so legendary in ancient myths of destruction. He had no idea what fate had planned for him or what he had planned for Cyrus.

"Do not underestimate the "First Sign". If we're not careful, he could destroy all we have planned for the future," Shillian stated. Cyrus merely rolled his eyes at how cautious Shillian was being around that weakling of a creature. Nightwing couldn't even touch them at their power level so why was he being so cowardly? Why would Shillian warn him of Nightwing when they were of equal power and strength?

"We'll see, it would take the gods themselves to stop us and right now, they're nowhere to be found!" Cyrus hissed and stormed out of the room. Shillian smirked and spread his wings out from his body where he had draped them over like a large cloak. Shillian's crimson blood eyes flashed green and then turned black before they became crimson again. Soon Eve would arrive and his plans would be one step closer to success. In fact, he could feel her presence already which would mean she would have to be very close.

"So you've come in search of me…just how many years has it been?" Shillian asked with a cocky tone of voice.

"Thousands and in all this time I could only think of one thing…killing you!" a familiar voice hissed.

"Come now Eve, how about a hug for old time's sake? Or maybe you'd just rather I beat you silly," Shillian answered. Eve hissed and leaped at Shillian, but he calmly sidestepped the attack. Eve threw several punches at Shillian, but he dodged and weaved between the blows. Shillian ducked under a spin kick and quickly punched her in the stomach. Eve fell to her knees and Shillian looked down at her as a smirk crossed his face.

"All these years, you haven't forgotten what I've done…I'm touched," Shillian stated with a grin on his face.

"You Bastard!" Eve hissed and flew up punching Shillian across the face and following that up with a spin kick. Shillian smirked and caught her next punch and then flung her into a nearby wall which cracked on impact. Green flames erupted from his body and Eve climbed to her feet and white flames erupted from her body. The white flames clashed with her flowing crimson hair and Eve stepped forward. Shillian smirked and the two fired a ball of fire at each other which collided. The room shook from the power and Shillian then shot forward and smashed his knee into her gut. He then followed that up with a couple of quick punches and blood spilt from her mouth. Shillian grabbed her by the hair and flexed his hand into a fist as green flames erupted from his fist. Eve then did a high kick which connected with Shillian's face, but he didn't even flinch as the blow hit.

"Sorry babe, but you're gonna have to do better than that," Shillian stated in a cold tone of voice. Shillian punched her across the face which sent her crashing through the only window and into the open sky. Shillian smirked and folded his large wings over his body as Eve then disappeared from view. The future was definitely going to be interesting and he couldn't wait to seize hold of it.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing had finished setting up the command room with all the extensive equipment that it needed. Some that were his own design and others that were the Justice Leagues from their tower. One device that Nightwing was particularly proud of was the one that could sense Supernatural energy readings. He had already entered ones such as some of the Titans and all their current enemies. It could read energy patterns from all over the world and it would definitely make their work easier.

Nightwing got to his feet ad flicked a few switched and his new invention then started up effortlessly. A map of Jump City came up and the Titans energy readings were easy to find but one was heading right for them. Nightwing took a look at his scanner and the power reading was huge. Not as large as Shillian's, but just about equal to his own level and they were very hard to come by. Nightwing rushed to the main room where the main entrance to their building was. Luckily some of the others like Marcus and Alex were there. Marcus looked up and gave Nightwing a questioning glance. Alex got up from the chair and saw the look on Nightwing's face.

"Nightwing, what's wrong with you?" Marcus asked and Nightwing turned away from the large door.

"There's something coming this way right now…get ready," Nightwing stated and Alex quickly pushed the alarm. A siren began ringing and Marcus quickly grabbed a nearby sword leaning on the wall and Alex grabbed his Katana. Nightwing grabbed his leather coat and quickly swung it over his shoulders pulling it on.

Jinx and Blackfire rushed into the room and they shot questioning glances at Nightwing and the others. Blackfire pulled her coat on and Jinx pulled her leather gloves on as the siren continued to blare. Nightwing turned and to the door and felt the power growing closer to their location. The power, it felt so familiar, but somehow it felt so different than what it should be.

Michael then entered the room as he was putting his jacket on with his Katana slung over his shoulder. Nightwing nodded at his brother and the six of them turned to face the door. Whatever was coming they would be ready to fight it and whatever it was would be outnumbered severely.

The main entrance to their building crashed open and through the dust a shapely figure emerged. They quickly spotted flowing crimson hair and they quickly recognized the sister of Voga enter the main hall. The six entered their fighting stances and Eve smirked at them cockily.

"Nice place you've got here…so where's my room?" Eve stated and a grin quickly flashed across her face.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: The Journey Begins**


	28. Saga 2: Beginning The Journey

**SAGA 2: BEGINNING THE JOURNEY**

Nightwing slammed the door of their large SUV shut as he finished packing whatever they planned to take with them. They were about to set out on a journey away from civilization to all the corners of the world. This journey was to increase their power and learn many new tricks that would help them in the future battle.

Ever since Eve had arrived things had settled down slightly. It had been quite a surprise as she walked through the door, but everyone seemed to welcome her in. She kept her distance, though, as she had many secrets that would be best kept buried.

Their first destination was the icy mountains of Siberia, rumors of an ancient Martial Arts master had drawn him in. Plus, it was an excellent training ground and would test them physically and mentally. Nightwing leaned against the SUV as Michael walked out of the mansion followed by Alex.

"Hey Nightwing, where's Marcus and the girls, thought they'd be back from the mall by now," Alex stated. Nightwing rolled his eyes and remembered the way Blackfire and Jinx shopped. Just one of them alone shopped heavier than even Starfire. So the two of them combined could empty an entire mall if they wanted.

"Well, you know what they're like, I don't think they'll get back until sundown or maybe even later," Nightwing muttered.

"I can go get them if you want…we really need to leave as soon as possible," Michael added and disappeared in a flash of black energy.

"Does he ever say goodbye?" Alex muttered and leaned against the SUV with his arms crossed over his torso. Nightwing smirked and looked up into the clear blue sky. This world was once at the brink of becoming a realm of death and chaos, but now it was restored. Restored by powers so evil that they were beyond comprehension. The powers of Sigorath seemingly knew no limits as they had restored the entire planet in the blink of an eye. He felt Sigorath's power bubbling beneath his own, yet he could not tap into it. They would need that kind of power to defeat the combined might of Shillian and Cyrus. Worst of all was that the threat of Zaraguin was just around the corner as well and old enemies might still return.

Jump City could hold its own while they were travelling, plus the remainders of the Titans still defended the city. Not that it would be enough to handle large threats like Shillian or Zaraguin, but enough to handle smaller dangers.

Nightwing looked at his mansion and folded his arms over his muscled torso. If they wanted to defend the city in the near future, then they would need a better base of operations. Luckily Nightwing had a near limitless bank account and probably had enough to get them the best money could buy.

"So, what's so special about this Martial Arts master anyway?" Alex asked as he leaned against the truck.

"He's a legendary fighter, he grew up in one of the worst areas in the world and fought his way to the top," Nightwing answered.

"Interesting, he's probably had similar histories to us. What big bad buys has he fought in his life?" Alex asked.

"He fought a powerful crime lord only known as Scorpio, that man was powerful and it's unknown if he's even dead," Nightwing answered.

"I'll have to look that up sometime, he sounds like a human version of our Shillian," Alex added with a bitter tone.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian's eyes were closed and he was oblivious to the world around him as flashes of memories flashed through his mind. He remembered Eve, the time they were still together and his sire. The one who made him a vampire, the King of all Vampires; it was he who was the true first vampire. The child of Vego the Vampire God and the lord of all nightwalkers, a deadly mix of power and skill.

Right now the First was locked away never to see outside his prison for all eternity. Yet he could feel something dangerous in the air and it was the future. The only one who had ever given off that feeling had been his Sire. If his instincts were correct then he would soon be making a comeback and he would be out for revenge. So right now the only creature in existence that posed a threat would soon arrive.

In fact he would be after both Shillian and Eve since both of them had betrayed him and locked him away. Eve was now working for Nightwing, but that would probably only be a temporary solution. Eve had only joined them because she wanted revenge against Shillian and after all these years, this was her chance for vengeance.

**(Flashback)**

Shillian watched the battle raging beneath him and smirked as it soon became obvious that the forces of Vego would win. Currently Shillian's army had massacred the enemy on this front. He had been pushing the enemy back, the fighting would've already stopped if Eve were there.

She was currently away at another frontline fighting the enemy, reports were vague, but both forces were at a standoff. Eve sent in huge amounts of her forces and demons, but the forces of Zaraguin had dug in deep.

The First Vampire known as Goliath and the maker of Shillian was fighting another frontline. Goliath was far stronger than Shillian himself and held seemingly unprecedented fighting skills. Some say that he was more skilled in the martial arts than even Vego himself. Shillian had seen Goliath fight, his style was flawless, brutal and efficient.

Shillian watched from a rocky canyon as the demon army was being forced back by his army of Vampires. It was only a matter of time before this entire region would fall under their control. He turned his attention to the item in his hand, a mystical scroll that predicted the future down to the smallest detail. It also held the deepest and darkest secrets of existence.

This one scroll was the most sought after mystical item in existence and nobody but Eve knows he possesses it. This one item would be his key to ultimate power and it all involved the prophecy of The First Sign.

A Vampire who came from an ancient bloodline created by an Elder Vampire and would possess the power to defeat gods. This creature would be the key, at first he was surprised to find prophecies surrounding himself.

While the one's of The First Sign were of light, his were of dark. Born of the King of Vampires and would come to be one of the greatest powers in existence. He would have an insatiable lust for power and would eventually become the one true threat to all that surrounded him.

An invincible Immortal that would bring about the one true apocalypse. But one would stand in his way.

Shillian then felt the Vampire God beckon him and with a final glance down at his advancing armies he disappeared. Shillian hid the Oracle Scroll and entered the throne room of the Vampire God.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Shillian asked and bowed towards the Vampire God who was seated in his throne.

"Yes, it seems that Voga has escaped once more. Goliath is on the case, but I'll be sending you and Eve to finish her," Vego explained.

"So you're sending all three of us to hunt Voga down, but why?" Shillian asked and crossed his arms over his torso.

"We must learn what has become of Sigorath, I'll keep Zaraguin busy while you're searching for Voga," Vego stated. Shillian bowed and left the throne room and the shadowed figure of the Vampire God disappeared in a flash of energy. As Shillian walked down the corridor Eve appeared from around the corner with a smirk across her face. Shillian nodded and then felt the familiar presence of Goliath, it seemed that all three of them had been summoned. This was overkill, all three of them just to take down Voga, Goliath alone could kill her.

"He's here, so I'm guessing we shall make our move in only a few days" Shillian stated and Eve nodded.

"Yes, we shall and then in the coming millennia's…we shall become all powerful with nothing to stop us," Eve answered. Shillian approached Eve and grabbed her by the arms. Pushing her against the wall he left quick kisses down her neck. Eve moaned and wrapped her arms around Shillian's lean and muscled back.

"I love it when you talk of conquest," Shillian hissed and released Eve from his strong grip.

"Yes, but Goliath stands in our way, Vego is part of the equation, but we must rid ourselves of Goliath," Eve finished with a hint of lust.

"We shall and will make our move on the mission and Goliath shall be gone for all eternity," Shillian hissed. Shillian's eyes glinted with the hint of murder and he turned to face Eve with a cruel smirk on his face. Soon his plans would begin and he would become Vego's right hand man once Goliath was out of the way. One that happened he would be free to work as he pleased on the Oracle Scroll. Eve smirked and wrapped her arms around Shillian's neck and laid gentle kisses across his neck.

"We should leave, Goliath will arrive soon and we have to prepare our plans," Eve stated and Shillian nodded. They both disappeared in a flash of energy leaving the marble corridor completely empty and silent. This was where it began, the events that lead to his rise in power and the fall of the King of Vampires.

**(End Flashback)**

Shillian opened his eyes and for such an emotional memory, not a glint of emotion could be seen in his eyes. Events were moving along as planned all those thousands of years ago and now the endgame was nearing. Soon his quest for unlimited power would be at an end with nobody standing in his way.

Right now though he watched his target like a predator just as a hawk watched a mouse in the fields. A government lab in genetics which held something that would prove beneficial. It seemed that they had created a new super being, but this one was human genetically.

Only with such an experiment, it tended to have bizarre effects on the mind of any individual. Thus making him easy to manipulate and would provide a good distraction for the Titans. After all he couldn't let them interfere with his plans so he would use something to keep them distracted. He could only wonder how they'd handle this threat with several of their members missing.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven leaned back in the chair and sighed with frustration. Things were not going well, especially with the disappearance of the bozo brothers Lucifer and Leo. Last anyone had heard they had taken a trip to Vegas. So that meant either two things, they were dead or stone cold drunk in a ditch somewhere.

Knowing what Leo was like Raven betted that alcohol was somehow involved and both of them were probably ended up in another situation. If so they would eventually turn up because if they wanted to escape then they would eventually. Plus the disappearance of Marcus was more disturbing. It seemed that he had vanished, nobody in or outside the Underworld knew where he had gone.

Raven leaned back in the chair and watched Cyborg enter the room. Right now Raven was the only super powered titan. All the others had disappeared which meant that something was happening. Something was going on in the shadows of Jump City and now something was making her feel very uneasy. Shillian had not yet been defeated and there were still many other threats that they were hardly equipped to handle. They needed Leo and Lucifer or maybe even Nightwing.

They wouldn't be able to handle anything too large due to the serious lack of power. This meant if a serious threat showed up then they'd need a miracle. Lately it seemed that miracles were becoming a common thing. Unfortunately it seemed unlikely that Nightwing would be returning anytime soon. When they last saw him, Nightwing had gained the abilities of Sigorath. It was doubtful he still held those powers as he needed to be the last of his bloodline according to various sources.

It was strange, really…that he needed to be the last of his bloodline to access the powers of his blood. Nobody was certain how his family held devil powers, but the Underworld were currently researching how it happened. So far they were only drawing up blanks, but they claimed that they would find the reason soon.

Raven had tried researching his family tree and it had gone back further than any family she had seen before. His family alone went back thousands of years, but unfortunately most of the records were lost. It was unclear exactly when his family had first started, but it seemed to point into ancient times. Times before things like reading, writing and even math.

So Nightwing's family happened to be one of the longest living families in existence of Earth. Yet that did not explain what was so special in Nightwing's blood which granted him so much power.

Cyborg watched Raven with a worried glance, she was still broken up about Nightwing's disappearance. He had left them when his mind had seemingly merged with another much darker and more powerful entity. Raven had explained how he had disappeared through a portal into some unknown realm.

Cyborg leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh, things just weren't the same without him. He had brought them together and he had been the light through the darkness ever since they formed the titans.

"Nightwing, where ever you are bro…we need you, the team needs you," Cyborg muttered and fingered his drink lazily. Despite the death of the long awaited Vampire God which had caused much relief so much still seemed to go wrong. Cyborg had expected that once the Vampire God was dead the others like Shillian would disappear. Only they seemed to linger like rats that refused to die in germ infested sewers. Shillian and so many others were around, but they were now scattered across the globe. Not as concentrated as they used to be and the alliance of evil had turned to dust. All of them had become lone agents with the exception of a couple. Only some of them alone were enough to cause major havoc across the globe.

Cyborg remembered a time when Slade was the worst they had to worry about and many times he came close to defeating them. Now they had to worry about creatures that were evil beyond imagination. They had also seen someone like Superman who was supposedly invincible been beaten to a pulp with ease. Nobody forgets the sight of the world's strongest hero being pulverized.

Before they had all learned that the world was teeming with supernatural creatures they believed Superman to be invincible. Only now, the world was depending on the Titans and they're supernatural allies.

The Underworld was finally at peace with each other, no longer did the separate races war with each other. Now there were only a few rogue factions like Shillian, Vladimus and others like Voga. They needed to find them and eventually get rid of them with the help of the Underworld forces.

Only they would need Nightwing's help, Shillian was too powerful for them to take on for them. The only person to ever actually stand up to Shillian and win had been Nightwing who was currently missing. So now they needed him more than they ever did before.

**(Scene Change)**

In a government lab within Jump City , many secrets were held. It was a rogue faction of the government that was outside the law and nobody knew it existed except for only a few. A faction of the government that loathed the existence of the Underworld and sought ways to defend themselves from it.

Only all that worked for it did not loath its existence, but admired it and worshipped all the power it represented fanatically. That was how information on a new weapon and leaked into the wrong hands.

The small group of followers allowed him to enter and Shillian gazed on the television screen of their brand new weapon. This weapon was not mechanical by nature but biological. It seemed this organization was trying to create a hybrid of sorts to fight against the Underworld. He could use this foolishness to distract the Titans while he worked on his real goal.

"Impressive… How fitting that they would create a supernatural creature to combat something supernatural," Shillian stated.

"Yes, my lord. How do you wish us to proceed?" one of the followers asked and Shillian smirked. He had followers all over the world, one cult even worshipped him as a god of destruction. He appreciated the comparison and he practically was a god now, since he was now immune to death. His power was practically unmatched and soon the entire world and beyond would be his.

"Take me to him, I want to see him in person," Shillian stated and the followers quickly showed him the way. His followers disposed of anyone that got in their way with the rifles they had stolen. He didn't really see the point since they wouldn't have been able to stop them anyway. Their deaths had been meaningless…but entertaining.

They entered the large laboratory where their goal was held and Shillian looked at the prize in the stasis tube. A male body with a muscled yet lean body which held no scars whatsoever. The body floated serenely in the tube of green liquid that preserved the body in perfect condition.

Shillian picked up a chart that showed his genetic makeup. The mixture of genes were from several different species. Quite a strange mix, as well, but one that seemed to enhance the power of the subject. He may have been powerful, but if anything, he was still below Vladimus's strength. So if he decided to attack, he would be no threat towards him at all.

"Impressive, I'm sure that he will be of use…too bad he has to die, if conditioned properly he could be the perfect slave," Shillian stated.

The genetic makeup was of Vampire, Demon, Werewolf and Angel mixed with a healthy dose of human DNA. This hybrid would have many powers and it seemed that the scientists were calling this the perfect super soldier. Those fools, they couldn't hope to control a creature like this. Plus, there was nothing perfect about him, there would be many flaws due to the human DNA and other aspects. He would still make a good distraction for the Titans while he advanced his plans of conquest.

"Release him, now lets see this perfect super soldier," Shillian stated and a smirk crossed his face as his eyes flashed with energy. The follower at the control panel pressed several keys and the green liquid drained from the tube. His body twitched and the tube opened. Shillian watched with anticipation at what this hybrid would be capable of.

The Hybrid stepped forward and a flash of energy crossed his eyes. Shillian quickly saw the rage bubbling underneath the calm face. The way he felt an instinctive urge to kill all those around him. He had read in the report that he was mentally unstable…those scientists knew nothing!

That rage was in his blood due to all the mixed genes and nothing on this earth would be able to suppress it. Shillian watched as the hybrid snapped his head towards the followers and they were sent flying across the room. He snapped his hand forward and the followers next to Shillian grabbed their necks. Shillian watched as the dropped to the floor from oxygen starvation.

"Impressive, such extraordinary powers. But they won't work on me," Shillian stated with a cold tone of voice. The Hybrid tried using his mental powers to throw Shillian aside, but he did not budge a single inch. He then tried to cut off his oxygen, but Shillian only flashed an amused smile and stepped forward. The Hybrid hissed and quickly rushed towards Shillian throwing his fists out in wild punches.

Shillian grinned as he dodged and weaved between the blows and quickly nailed the hybrid in the stomach with his knee. The hybrid then dropped to his knees and Shillian backhanded him sending the hybrid crashing into the wall on the other side of the laboratory.

"I'm a god compared to you…you should be kneeling to me, not fighting," Shillian hissed and walked towards the fallen hybrid.

"I know the anger and hate you're feeling…you want to kill all those around you and feel their life ebb away in your very hands," Shillian continued.

"How…do you…know?" the hybrid asked with an uneven voice that made Shillian realize he had never used it before. Speech was such an unfamiliar concept for this creature and he knew nothing of this world and what he was. Except for the genetic imprint of how to kill, fight and use his powers, this would make him easily manipulated.

"I have it, too, the instinct to kill and destroy everything…to feel a world crushed in your very fist," Shillian answered.

"What…do you want?" the hybrid asked and Shillian knelt down next to him with a grin on his face.

"My name is Shillian and I'm a very important person on this world and I need you to do something for me," Shillian stated.

"And what would…that be?" the hybrid asked and he struggled to his feet as Shillian then got to his feet.

"To handle a group of people known as the titans, I need to lay low for now or I'd do it myself," Shillian explained with a grin on his face.

"I see, I'll do it and my name is Genesis, or that's what those damn scientists called me anyway," Genesis stated.

"Very well, I better be going, feel free to cause as much destruction as you want I don't care less," Shillian stated. He then disappeared in a flash of energy and a grin crept across his face as he felt the rage once again rising to the surface. Genesis would destroy and would face these Titans just as Shillian asked. Shillian was indeed powerful, but he would not do so because Shillian told him so.

His thirst for destruction quickly came forward and soon the room was destroyed in a fiery explosion. He then began to hunt down all the personnel in the building for revenge for making him what he was.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing and his team had arrived at the mountain where a legendary fighter supposedly lived. It was barren and a snowstorm was just starting which would make travelling up the mountain difficult. Living in a place like this would require either a very powerful person or a hell of a lot of central heating.

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?" Marcus asked as he looked up the incredibly tall and steep mountain.

"Maybe because if we don't do this we'll get our asses handed to us by Shillian," Eve stated with a sarcastic tone. Marcus quickly gave her the finger and Eve flashed a cocky grin as Nightwing rolled his eyes at their antics. Despite having fought Eve before on the opposite side things seemed to be going pretty well for them as a team. They seemed to be willing to give her a chance, but that might've been the fact that most of his team mates had been on the opposite side of the law at one time.

"Well, if we want to get up this mountain we better get started now," Nightwing said and began to walk up the snowy mountain. The rest followed behind with the stinging icy winds blowing in their faces. When their training with this legendary fighter was complete, they would continue to travel to learn more. They needed to grow stronger in ways that were previously unknown to survive this coming threat.

"I'd just like to know why this guy lives all alone on top of this mountain," Blackfire muttered as she rubbed her arms.

"I once told you about this man's enemy, an international crime lord, several times he thought he had defeated this crime lord," Nightwing stated.

"Yeah, so what happened with this guy?" Jinx asked as she trailed slightly behind Blackfire.

"Well, this crime lord kept coming back until eventually it came to a final showdown. But crime lord had framed him for murder and treason," Nightwing explained. The others nodded as things started to fall into place with the story. He had gone into hiding and this mountain was the best hiding spot that he could find. He had been left alone here for years.

"This crime lord had several high connections, but an attack was launched and the crime lord's headquarters went up in flames," Nightwing added. "Only his body was never found, so it's unknown if the crime lord survived or not, but hopefully he died as his skyscraper came down on him."

"Wow, I'd heard of this crime lord known as Scorpio, but I never actually realized he was that bad," Michael stated.

"Yeah, he was a real piece of work…he makes Slade look harmless from all the rumors about him," Nightwing retorted.

"Rumors, what rumors?" Eve asked with a raised eyebrow, this mortal sounded very interesting. He was probably the human equivalent of Shillian and Eve wondered what it would be like if those two actually met. Despite this Scorpio being human, he sounded like a very dangerous threat to the free world. What kind of human could become so twisted…what happened to him in his life to make him so full of hate?

"Well, some where that he couldn't die and that he had secretly manipulated the world for years," Nightwing answered.

"Interesting, sounds like a man who doesn't really know how to die," Eve stated with a grin on her face. Nightwing cocked an eyebrow at the remark but said nothing of it as they continued their journey up the icy mountain. When they reached the top and met this master, if he trained them…their skills would double. According to the fights that he had been in, he had remained undefeated and one day he disappeared. He had been a crime fighter as well which had eventually been his downfall. He had encountered the world's most dangerous criminal and after several encounters he had seemingly been defeated. It was then that Slade took the position of the world's top crime lord.

"Well, before Slade, Scorpio was the world's top criminal and most wanted," Nightwing stated as they continued to talk about the past.

"How'd you know this…have you met the guy before?" Marcus asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No, I've never met him before, but I did look up his profile when I used to work with Batman," Nightwing explained. Alex glanced at Marcus and he just shrugged as the mountain began to get slightly steeper than before. The wind began to pick up and the snow began to fall harder onto them. The icy cold wind bit at their skin, but they continued to trudge up the mountain at a strong even pace.

Life had taken a sour turn ever since he had become a Vampire. His rebirth into the world of the night had set of a motion of events that would forever change the world. What would the world be like if he had never become a Vampire?

Would Vladimus still be in hiding after his defeat by the Underworld Government over two hundred years ago? Would Shillian still be around today and would the Vampire God have ever returned to destroy the world? There were so many things that could've been so much better if he had never turned. Would the world still be safe if he had never been turned into a Vampire by Leo?

So many questions about what could have been yet so little answered to what would've actually happened. For all Nightwing knew, the world could be completely different or its fate would've remained unchanged.

Before he had become a Vampire he only had his martial arts skills to rely on, but now he had new skills. Plus his old skills had developed and he was stronger than ever, but unfortunately he wasn't strong enough. Not to take on this new threat that could defeat Zaraguin the Demon God.

The One had shown them the future and how their combined might had even defeated Zaraguin. Both of them together had done what no other could accomplish alone and had conquered all existence. Many others had tried before them and failed, those such as Vego, Blackfire, Slade and many others. So many had tried, but this alliance had destroyed all light in a bleak universe.

They had succeeded where so many others had failed. Slade had failed to conquer Jump City , Blackfire nearly had Tamaran in her grasp, but failed. Vego had conquered the world, but had failed to stop its uprising against him. Only Shillian and Cyrus had succeeded and had crushed all resistance and hope to ensure their hold on all existence.

Nightwing shook his head as the images ingrained in his memory flashed through his mind. Hopefully with his and Michael's presence things would be changed for the better this time. Maybe with their help, they would defeat the alliance between Shillian and Cyrus.

Nightwing looked up into the bleak sky as they continued to stumble up the cold harsh mountain. On top of this mountain, one of the world's greatest fighters awaited. A man who made Batman look tame when it came to Martial Arts. This man would teach them and help them grow stronger for this coming threat.

**(Scene Change)**

"You know…this is your entire fault," Lucifer muttered as he dunked his hands in the slightly murky water.

"My fault, how the hell is this my fault?!" Leo screeched as he wiped the item clean with his cloth. Lucifer looked at Leo and he watched as a vein throbbed on Lucifer's forehead. Leo felt himself grow a little nervous and listened for their worst fear in the next room. Ever since that drunken Vegas wedding, their lives had taken a turn for the worst.

"This is humiliating, the ruler of hell washing dishes and it's your entire fault," Lucifer muttered. He had to stop himself from throwing a plate at Leo's head just because he felt a very strong urge to do so.

"Hey, you always join me on these trips despite knowing that you'll regret it later so don't pin this on me!" Leo snapped. The next thing he knew a plate collided with his head knocking him onto his ass. Leo looked up at Lucifer who held a plate menacingly. Lucifer was practically daring him to open his mouth again and Leo climbed to his feet. Things may not seem very bright at the moment, but Leo had an escape. In his dark dank room he had a bottle of Jack Daniels just waiting to be opened.

There he could drown his sorrows in the Jack Daniels while Lucifer was left to suffer alone and sober. No thoughts of guilt entered his mind as he revelled in the fact that soon he would be downing a bottle of Jack Daniels. Booze…a precious and rare commodity ever since they had that Vegas marriage.

Leo climbed to his feet and rubbed his head where the plate had hit him and muttered something insulting about Lucifer's parentage.

"I hope you didn't just say what I thought I heard you say," Lucifer growled and seemed to loom over the Vampire Elder. Leo grinned nervously and quickly went back to doing the dishes before Lucifer decided to hurt him. Lucifer got back to work and began thinking of a way to get them out of this situation Leo had gotten them into. There had to be someway to escape the life of a married husband.

It was nothing but pure torture ever since it had started for them. Sure, they may not be human, but they still had rights. There was no way that the life their Vegas wives were giving them was completely legal. Lucifer turned to face Leo and place his hands on his hips with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Listen, we have to get out. If we stay here, those two she-devils will suck us completely dry," Lucifer muttered. Leo looked up from his dishes and quickly glanced behind him where their two wives were watching television. Luckily they hadn't yet noticed that Lucifer was babbling on about escaping their makeshift prison.

"We escape tonight and make our way back to Jump City and I swear if you ever invite me to go drinking again…I will kill you," Lucifer muttered quietly.

Leo felt a trickle of sweat at the back of his head and backed away from Lucifer who had a murderous look in his eyes. A look that promised pain of Leo didn't show up on the planned location tonight.

**(Scene Change)**

In a desolate area of Australia a lone figure kneeled before an inhuman alter as if worshipping this entity. The figures green eyes flashed and lightning struck down and the figure for a brief second took on a demonic shape. Only once the lightning disappeared his form was once again human.

Vladimus felt Virgil enter and smirked as Virgil kneeled down besides him. The Alter was that of Zaraguin the Demon God. When the Vampire God had been defeated the villains had scattered and Zaraguin was instantly alerted. It was then that he began to make his plans for domination of Earth. Unfortunately it seemed that Shillian was still alive and someone equally as powerful as Shillian had joined him.

"My Lord, there are a new turn of events that I believe you should be made aware of here on Earth," Vladimus stated. Demonic energy flowed from the alter and the statues eyes flashed with green energy as green streams of electric flowed over the statue.

"Speak of these events, Vladimus," an inhuman voice spoke and Vladimus lowered his head in obedience.

"Shillian has allied himself with someone of equal strength as himself. Together they could ruin all our plans," Vladimus stated. The ground began to shake violently let neither Vladimus nor Virgil moved from their kneeled position. If they did…Zaraguin might strike them down right where they stood seeing it as a sign of disobedience.

"Shillian?! I want him disposed of…I don't care how many you send…understand?! The inhuman voice of Zaraguin roared.

"We understand. On the plus side, there is still no sign of Nightwing so Earth will be easy to take in its weakened condition," Vladimus explained.

"Excellent. My arrival in Earth shall be soon, pave the way for my arrival Vladimus and you shall be rewarded greatly," Zaraguin's inhuman voice stated. He had left Earth to gather his forces in Hell and the many other realms where his forces resides. Zaraguin controlled several realms while Vego preferred to keep his control to the one for two realms. Vego only had eyes for Hell and Earth for some unknown reason.

The energy representing Zaraguin disappeared waiting for an answer from either Vladimus or Virgil. Vladimus climbed to his feet and looked around the abandoned and long hidden shrine. The worshippers of Zaraguin had long since died out on this world so they didn't have to worry about unexpected visitors.

Besides the large shrine was guarded by what remained of Vladimus's army before Shillian gained control. If it hadn't been for his defeat by the Underworld government two hundred years ago he would've remained the Supreme Vampire Lord. Only he had been weakened by that defeat all those years ago.

He had absorbed the armies of Shillian and Vego after their defeat during the war against the angels. Shillian had disappeared whilst Vego had been defeated by the combined might of all the elementals.

Rumors that Nightwing had somehow been present at that war thousands of years before his birth had flown among the populace. Only it couldn't be possible unless time travel had somehow been discovered, but if it had, he would've surely known. Vladimus still had many connections into the political and scientific world. It would be very unlikely that they'd be able to hide something like that from him.

"So, what do you think of this alliance between Shillian and Cyrus?" Virgil asked as he folded his black wings around his body. Vladimus turned towards Virgil and crossed his arms over his torso with a thoughtful expression on his face. No matter what they did Shillian never seemed to give up, he always remained one step ahead of them. At first it seemed that he was working for Vego, but now it seemed that he had his own agenda.

"I think it'll be troublesome, Shillian may become a very dangerous threat so we need to keep him out of the way," Vladimus stated.

"But how? Who on this Earth is powerful enough to keep Shillian out of the way?" Virgil asked. Vladimus sat down on the nearby throne and rubbed his chin. At the moment he could only think of two people. Vego was one, but now he was dead and the other would be Zaraguin, but he was incapable of helping right now. So they'd need to find someone else who could match a monster like Shillian. Suddenly an old tale involving Shillian's past flooded his mind and Vladimus couldn't help but smirk.

"Something very ancient and perhaps our key for our plan to succeed," Vladimus stated and lightning flashed.

In that instant, his demon shape seemed to emerge, but as soon as the lightning faded he was normal once again. The demonic power that Zaraguin had bestowed upon him seemed to be very difficult to contain. Especially in lightning storms where his demonic form took shape for a brief second each time lightning strikes. Yet despite his great power he was no match for Shillian.

"You have someone in mind…but whom?" Virgil asked with an especially curious expression on his face. Vladimus grinned and remembered the legends of the awesome power this individual held. The first of all Vampires, rumored to still be alive somewhere…sealed away for all eternity somewhere on this world. A Vampire that preceded the war against the angels and Shillian's rule as the supreme general of Vego's armies. The position that Shillian stole from said Vampire in a coup d'état. Shillian had quietly opposed The First Vampire in a bid for power with his former ally Eve at his side. The plan succeeded and it was said that they had sealed away The First for all eternity.

Vego didn't care for his disappearance and with Shillian's sharper mind; they ended the stalemate of their war and conquered the world. Shillian was unique in his time and was a genius tens of thousands of years ahead his time. Under his leadership the Vampire armies became devastating in power.

Shillian was a far greater tactician than either Vego for The First Vampire and quickly became feared throughout the world. The circumstances of how he defeated The First are unknown as The First was a brutal fighter.

"Someone who has long been forgotten in the sands of time and he shall take care of Shillian for vengeance!" Vladimus hissed.

Lightning flashed outside the long forgotten shrine and Vladimus's laugher echoed throughout the night. The laughter echoing like a warning to all those who could hear of the danger that was approaching.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven was once again monitoring current events in the world for any kind of sign from Nightwing. Either the rumors that he had returned were completely untrue or he was in hiding for some reason. Currently there didn't seem to be any reason for him to hide at all. All the villains…even Shillian seemed to be laying low after the defeat of Vego the Vampire God.

Even Slade whose greed and lust for power seemed insatiable had the fled the city in fear of the new powerful titans. Especially since he had lost all his inhuman powers when Nightwing had resurrected the entire planet. The only reason that Raven could think of was that Slade's powers had originated from Vego himself. It seemed that the only villains they had to deal with were petty thieves…all the major villains had left.

There were indications that Brother Blood and HIVE were still around, but they were easy enough to deal with. HIVE was now the only organized crime left in Jump City and they had been more quiet than usual. Just about every villain imaginable was in hiding ever since the Vampire God's defeat.

The alarms began blaring just as the sun disappeared and the Titans rushed into the commons room where Raven was. She looked up and walked to the computer and her fingers flew gracefully over the keyboard.

"Who is it, Raven? Anyone we know?" Cyborg asked and Raven quickly typed in the appropriate commands.

"It's an unknown…we have a new player in town," Raven stated and an image of a building going up in an explosion appeared. The screen displayed the situation and noticed the building was in an industrial section of the city which was meant to be abandoned. Either someone was playing with explosives or something big was going down. Either way they couldn't afford to risk not taking a look because for all they knew it could be someone big. Not just a group of teenagers playing with things they shouldn't.

"Oh right, finally some action, this place has been deader than Beastboy's Birthday party…no offence BB," Terra stated with a grin. Raven couldn't help but smirk at the look on Beastboy's face, but Raven quickly teleported them and herself to the crime scene. The building was nothing but rubble now and the faint crackle of fire could still be heard. Smoke could still be smelt in the air as well as seen.

"Well, either someone decided to have a super sized BBQ or someone's been playing with matches," Beastboy joked lamely. Terra quickly punched him in the arm and Cyborg slapped Beastboy across the back of the head. Beastboy mumbled something incoherent and Raven took a closer look at the building up in flames. If only the Titans East hadn't gone back to Steel City, they could've used Aqua Lad's help right about now.

"So you're the Titans I've been told so much about…this should be a very interesting battle," a voice stated. Moments later a shadowed figure walked out of the flames holding an unconscious scientist by the neck. With a quick squeeze the scientists held went rolling across the ground. Blood spewed out from the crushed neck and the figure dropped the lifeless body to the floor. Blood sprayed across the floor and Raven looked at the shadowed figure that mercilessly killed the scientist.

Black Wings spread out from his back and for a minute Raven thought it was Virgil, but no. This man or whatever he was looked nothing like the Fallen Angel that had betrayed them for the forces of evil. This was a completely new player and it seemed like he meant business.

Whoever he was he had some power, but was definitely nowhere near the likes of Shillian or Vladimus. So maybe they had a change in beating him, but it would prove difficult even with all of them fighting him. Raven couldn't make sense of his power, it was so mixed…she could sense bits ad pieces of different races within him. So they had to be careful of what he was capable of.

"My name is Genesis. Now come, let's see how good you really are," Genesis stated with a smirk on his face.

The Titans jumped back into their defensive stances and Genesis rushed forward with inhuman speed. Raven quickly rolled out of the way and Terra Jumped on a boulder and levitated out of the way. The others weren't so lucky and Beastboy and Cyborg were sent crashing to the floor. Starfire quickly flew forward punching Genesis across the face and his head snapped back.

Raven shot an energy beam at Genesis while Starfire quickly flew out of the way. The area Genesis was located quickly went up in flames and Cyborg quickly added his sonic cannon to the mix.

Terra brought a large boulder down on the flames and it hit the concrete ground with a thunderous roar. Terra stepped besides Raven and they watched the boulder for a few seconds and a rumbling sound was soon heard. The ground behind them was smashed open and Genesis flew out of the hole in the ground.

Genesis then fired several energy balls at them and Terra was sent crashing to the ground. Beastboy then transformed into a pterodactyl and flew at Genesis who quickly leveled the transformed Beastboy with a few powerful blows. Beastboy crashed to the ground in a daze and Raven flew up at Genesis.

The two quickly exchanged blows when Raven was knocked back with a knee to the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Then with a powerful spin kick knocked Raven back down to the ground.

"I expected more from the Titans…after all you supposedly saved the world," Genesis sneered and crossed his arms over his torso.

Cyborg fired several sonic blasts at Genesis, but he easily batted the blasts aside with the back of his hand. Genesis quickly dodged a starbolt from Starfire and blocked the punches that Starfire sent his way. Genesis quickly sent Starfire crashing to the ground with a devastating hook punch. Raven climbed to her feet and a smirk spread across her face as Genesis loomed over them.

"I'm going to give you more than you can handle, Genesis," Raven stated as her eyes split into four demonic red eyes. Her power increased and Raven's hands transformed slightly into claws. Shadows seemed to surround Raven like an aura and Genesis felt her power continue to increase as Raven embraced her full demonic powers.

Raven then shot up with lightning speed and landed a devastating punch right across Genesis's face. His head snapped back and Raven dealt him a blow to the stomach with a snap kick. Raven then tried to backhand him, but Genesis ducked the blow and landed an uppercut on Raven's chin.

Raven stumbled back and Genesis threw a spin kick at Raven, but she quickly ducked it and countered with her own spin kick. Genesis dodged it and launched a barrage of punches at Raven.

Raven struggled to block the blows and once and a while a few of them hit their intended target. Raven quickly dodged the next punch and hit Genesis in the stomach with a quick punch and then hit him across the face with an uppercut. Raven then hit him with a spinning back kick to the face. Genesis stumbled back and then sent Raven crashing to the ground with a powerful axe kick.

"Not bad…you were more challenging than the others I must say, but I'm afraid it just wasn't good enough," Genesis stated.

Raven climbed to her feet and watched as Genesis slowly lowered himself to the ground before them. Genesis was stronger than her, not by much, but it was enough to keep them down. The question was…why hadn't he finished them off yet? He seemed to be holding back for some reason, but Raven doubted he would hold back for long. She could sense his murderous rage trying to escape. It wouldn't be long until his rage had completely overcome him.

When it did, it would consume him and turn him into a bloodthirsty monster that wanted nothing, but its lust to kill. Raven could only hope that they could defeat him before that happened. They would either defeat him before he was completely overcome or they'd end up in for the fight of their lives.

**(Scene Change)**

In another part of the city where many high class residential civilians lived, Shillian was making his move and knew exactly where his next target lay. He strode down the remarkably clean corridor without fear of being spotted. In fact it was what he wanted and right now nobody could stop him. The Titans were currently preoccupied and Nightwing was nowhere to be seen.

Shillian then blew open the door and over a dozen different faces spun to see Shillian with a smirk on his face. All the city officials in a single board meeting stood before him and they watched with fear.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Shillian stated before raising his silenced pistol and popping a bullet through each head. Shillian then put his pistol back in his holster and a grin spread across his face. Due to the nature of their deaths…they would think that the assassin would be human. Plus with all the city officials gone including the mayor...it would stir things up a bit. It would also allow him to slip by unnoticed more easily.

With the government figureheads of the city now dead it would hopefully create a bit of a panic when their bodies were discovered. Shillian slipped out of the room unnoticed by anyone with a smirk on his face. Soon the police would go on a manhunt for the one responsible for their deaths. The Titans would obviously help in the investigation so that would leave them plenty of room to move forward with their plans. People were so easily manipulated.

The police would not find the murderer though as he had left no clues whatsoever and all security cameras had been turned off. They had planned this carefully…first they needed to create chaos throughout the city. They would then be able to make their move and spread their influence throughout the city.

Then they would spread their influence and their armies would begin to march across the globe with nothing to stop them. It was all so simple…there was a reason he had survived for so long in this world.

He had not only survived by using his strength but his mind as well. In a time of Neanderthals he alone held great intelligence. He slowly segregated himself from all human contact finding them nothing but pests. Soon his great mind was noticed by the only two living Vampires who were passing by. One was Vego the Vampire God and the other was Goliath.

It was that night when he was turn and his life changed forever. That cold, dark and lonely night a new monster was born…forever changing the fate of the world. They saw his great potential and disgust for mankind. They saw that he could be moulded into the most ruthless Vampire yet. Vego himself was a genius only Shillian was on a higher caliber. Goliath himself was not much of a thinker who preferred to resort to brute strength and fighting skill alone.

Unfortunately for them, they never realized the limitless lust for power that slowly grew within Shillian. He continued to gain power, but yet he thirsted for more until he began to devise a plan of his own.

One where he would be the Supreme Vampire Lord, but yet when he gained that position he still wanted more. No amount of power would be able to satisfy him until he had an unlimited amount. So then he planned in secret and eventually found the Oracle scrolls which allowed him to influence and see the future. Nothing was secret from him and it predicted that he would be the ultimate power.

In one final cataclysmic event a final showdown would take place between him and The First Sign.

Some events were unclear as he had influenced and changed some past events to his own liking. So some parts of the future millennia were unknown, but he still saw enough to know how the fates of the world would play out. He knew that the alliance would succeed and he would then betray Cyrus. He would defeat Cyrus, but the battle would weaken him.

Thus forcing him to retreat when the remaining survivors appeared and began to miraculously beat back his forces. Shillian smirked as he imagined beating the life out of Cyrus with his own two fists. That would be a great day indeed, leaving him as the most powerful being in all existence and beyond.

Only for some events only time could tell how they would turn out, but Shillian was confident that it would be he that emerged victorious. After all…he couldn't die or be killed so how could he be defeated?

**(Scene Change)**

"Come on…surely you can do better than that!" Genesis hissed as he ducked another hook punch. He then sent Cyborg crashing into the ground with a bone crushing punch right to his stomach. Genesis then took a kick to the face from Raven and stumbled back right into a beam of energy from Starfire. Beastboy then transformed into his T-rex form and slammed Genesis into a nearby building.

Raven sent a blast of shadow energy at Genesis, but he quickly rolled out of the way of the attack. Genesis then sent his own blast that sent all the Titans to the ground from its power.

Raven climbed to her feet soon followed by Starfire and Cyborg. The three rushed towards Genesis who quickly raised his fists in a defensive stance. The inner rage had nearly overcome him and it was becoming obvious by his behaviour. He sneered and quickly lashed out at Raven who rolled out of the way.

Starfire knocked Genesis back with a starbolt empowered fist and he then quickly dodged Cyborg's attack. Genesis quickly backhanded Cyborg and sent him flying aside while Raven moved forward with a barrage of punches.

Genesis blocked the punches and Raven then did a side snap kick which connected with Genesis's stomach. Genesis then attacked with a hook punch that connected with the side of Raven's face. Raven then used a low roundhouse that hit Genesis on the side of the knee. The attack sent Genesis off balance, but he quickly blocked the next attack and sent Raven flying back with a thrust punch.

"Not bad, but you all shall die here…the beast has been contained long enough," Genesis hissed and his eyes flashed a crimson colour. He stepped over Raven and his skin began to darken and his hands began to mutate into furred talons. He raised a claw and prepared to deliver the killing blow, but a blast of energy knocked him into a nearby building. Raven looked down the street and never felt more grateful to see a couple of idiots.

Lucifer and Leo stood down the street and both held a serious expression. Wherever they had gone it seemed they had finally returned and right on time. Genesis climbed to his feet and roared in rage as Lucifer and Leo hopped into their defensives stance. They rushed forward with blinding speed attacking Genesis. He attempted to dodge and weave between their attacks, but they moved to fast for him.

Lucifer's spin kick connected with the side of Genesis's face knocking him to the concrete ground. Leo then used a Tae Kwon Do axe kick, bringing his foot down hard on Genesis's stomach.

Lucifer then sent a kick to Genesis's ribs which sent him sliding several feet across the ground. Genesis jumped to his feet and rushed towards Leo with a barrage of wild punches, but he quickly blocked them. Leo then did a snap kick, but Genesis ducked it and swept his foot out.

Leo flipped back and Lucifer jumped forward with a jumping spin kick that connected with the side of Genesis's face. Leo then did a side kick that knocked Genesis onto the concrete ground. Genesis flipped to his feet and then sent a shockwave of energy out that sent both Leo and Lucifer flying.

Raven moved forward, but Genesis raised his hand and pushed it forward. A shockwave of invisible energy sent her crashing into the side of a building.

"You don't even realize the extent of my powers!" Genesis roared and Lucifer and Leo walked calmly towards him.

A whirlwind of energy surrounded Genesis and his power began to rapidly increase as the ground shook. Leo then gathered his energy and shot a ball of green energy that quickly tore through the energy whirlwind. The energy ball then struck Genesis and began to dig into him. The power of Leo's signature move then exploded sending bits and pieces of Genesis across the street floor.

The moment of victory was then ruined when a piece of Genesis's head landed on Lucifer's head with a loud splat. A grin quickly spread across Leo's face and a look of horror spread across Lucifer's.

"Oh my god! Get it off, get it off!" Lucifer shrieked, but by this time Leo was on the floor in tears from laughter. Raven walked up to the panicking Lucifer and gingerly swatted the chunk of bloody flesh of Lucifer's head. Lucifer then turned his attention to the howling Leo and zapped him with a spark of energy. Leo leapt off his ass and absently shook off the after effect of the energy zap.

"Hey, what did I do?!" Leo demanded and Lucifer cocked an eyebrow with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Let's just go home I've had a few stressful days," Lucifer muttered and Leo flashed them all a sheepish grin.

**(Scene Change)**

They neared the top of the mountain which they had traversed for nearly an entire day and a couple of them were feeling worn out. The cold had begun to sting and numb their skin with a sharp bite. Now their hard work travelling up the mountain was nearly complete and they would be able to rest.

"Well, at least we're near the top now, I don't know how much more I can take of this weather," Marcus muttered. Unsurprisingly, the others agreed and trudged on through the knee thick snow. Moving through such thick snow wasn't easy especially as they lived in a part of America that hardly ever got snow. Even when they did get snow…it wasn't in such a large quantity that it reached past you knees. The biting wind, snow and hail hadn't ceased or eased up slightly at all.

It was like an eternal snowstorm…most people would probably give in from such harsh weather. Luckily they weren't like most people and had seen and survived very dangerous situations.

They had all fought inhuman opponents of great strength and Alex was the only one who had survived the Shadow Vampires. Probably one of their most dangerous times was when Vego sent the Shadow Vampires out. From what Nightwing had heard from Alex, it was that they were killing them off one by one. Eventually only he managed to escape while Raven and a couple of others headed for his location. From all that he heard, he wished he could've helped them.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him as the very fibre of his being seemed to lead him to Shillian and Vego. Neither Blackfire nor Jinx had been around at that time as they were dead, but both had seen their fair share of the horror. Michael may have been missing at the time and presumed dead, but he had seen enough in his life. It was Marcus and Nightwing that had seen the horror that Vego brought upon them. They experienced the horror, but knew that they were very lucky to survive from such a monstrous abomination.

"Not much longer until we reach the top…how you guys doing back there?" Nightwing called back.

"Oh, nothing serious, we're just knee deep in snow and eyebrows frozen off," Alex muttered.

"I'll just take that as a yes then," Nightwing said and flashed them a grin which Alex desperately wanted to punch. It was then that they reached the top of the mountain and before them lay a moderate sized house. Old and wooden with a medium sized courtyard with all sorts of old training equipment. Water buckets and weapons lay discarded close to a nearby stone and wood wall.

"Well, this is…different," Jinx stated as she stood besides Nightwing. He cocked an eyebrow and a robed figure stepped out of the house. The figure moved with a calm and confident step. Nightwing couldn't see much of the robed figure's features due to the large robe.

"What are you here for?" the robed figure asked with a level and calm tone that surprised Nightwing.

"We're here because we need your teaching…a dangerous time approaches this world and we need to be ready to stop it," Nightwing explained. The robed figure stepped closer, hiding his face the whole time and observed this strange group that stood before him. Their Leader obviously the tall and muscular man with black hair hanging down an inch past his ears. A pair of sunglasses covering his eyes despite the fact that the sun was nowhere to be seen.

A pink haired girl with catlike eyes and a pale complexion stood by his side. Something about that girl was so different. Another tall black haired man who looked so much like the leader, only he gave off a dark aura and his hair was gelled back. An exquisite Katana tied to his hips and looked very well looked after.

A Black haired girl with tanned skin and strange amethyst eyes. She gave off a feel of arrogance and pride. She seemed to have some strength behind those delicate features as well.

Then there was a silver haired Woman who carried herself like royalty. Her figure was shapely, muscle could be seen underneath the skin. This woman gave off a feel that you should fear and respect her. Her eyes were a remarkable colour, one eye held black pigment while the other held purple.

A young man with spiked dark blonde hair with eyes that held pain and anger that one his age should know nothing of. He held a Katana at his side and on his hips a double holster which held identical revolvers. This young man had obviously seen a lot in his time and knew no other life just like the rest of the group.

The final member of the group was a wild haired brunette man who had a wild feel about him. There seemed to be an animalistic yet noble feel about him and the way he held himself was that of a warrior.

"You all seem to be warriors of some kind and my guessed are that a couple of you are the ones that fought that threat a few months back," The robed man stated.

"Yes, but we need you help…something even more dangerous is on the way and we aren't ready to stop it yet," Nightwing answered.

"I see. You heard of my skills and thought that I'd train you for what is to come. I hope you can handle what I have to teach," the robed man stated.

"Yes, we'll accept any challenge, Sir," Nightwing stated in the politest tone that he could muster.

"Just call me John. Come inside, I have plenty of spare rooms," John stated and removed the hood from his robes. Nightwing and his team bowed their heads in respect and followed John up to the main door of his house. John then turned round to face them…giving them a full view of the man's greying features. His fair still had some brown in it, but grey hair was growing around the sides. He also held a nasty looking scar on his left cheek which looked like a slash mark.

"Your training will last a week at most. We'll be training all day and you'll have five hours sleep a day," John stated. At the mention of such small amount of sleep Marcus's eyes widened noticeably not nobody paid any attention. Right now they needed to grow stronger and these harsh conditions would make it possible.

"I hope you're ready for what I have to teach you…this shall be the hardest week you shall experience yet," John stated with a smirk on his face.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Sins of a Demon**


	29. Saga 2: Sins of a Demon

**Saga 2: Sins of a Demon**

In an old Buddhist Monastery…the monks had found a gravely injured and unusual man at their doorsteps. This was only days after the defeat of the Vampire God and he was slowly returning to full health. It was remarkable, really, any ordinary human would have died from such injuries. Yet he continued to heal at a remarkable rate and the monks cared for him with the best of their abilities. Yet in many parts of the world no good deed goes unpunished and the same would be true for this.

Today would be the day that their unconscious friend would awaken. The reason he had been dormant ever seen the Vampire God's defeat would soon become clear. Once he awoke he would continue his quest to bring about the end of his doppelganger. His quest to bring about the end of Nightwing, the titans and the one who betrayed him. The current Supreme Lord of all Vampires.

He would find Shillian and make him pay for using him as part of a ritual to bring the Vampire God into this world. It was at that moment as the sun reached its crest that his eyes snapped open. He leant up from the makeshift bed and put a shaky hand to his forehead.

It was then that he spotted an elderly monk approach him without fear and placed a cup of water by his side. The black haired figure gently picked the water up and sipped it down. The water somehow tasted odd and his memories were incredibly fuzzy for some reason. He couldn't remember anything before he awoke and he didn't know whereabouts he was either.

"Where…am I?" the black haired figure asked the monk who watched with a pleasant expression.

"We found you on our doorsteps many weeks ago injured beyond hope, yet you survived," the monk answered.

"I can't remember…everything's blank," the messy black haired figure murmured and unsteadily got to his feet.

He was easily several inches taller than the older monk, yet in his current condition a small breeze could blow him over. The harder he tried to remember his past, the more his head hurt. It seemed like there was just this blank fog surrounding him. Covering everything and anything linking him to his past.

He could remember general facts of life like the name of many countries and various religions and their myths. Just nothing that would tie to his past so how did he become so gravely injured? Why did he come to this monastery specifically or was it somehow just by chance?

"How unfortunate. You can stay here for the meantime as you discover yourself and your place in this world," the monk generously offered.

"Thank you, I should recover my memories in time," the black haired man answered and followed the monk out of the room.

They soon entered the courtyard, which was a beautiful sight indeed. Fellow monks swept leaves from the pathways and more entered carrying buckets of water. It was like a perfect harmonious society. One that worked without crime, anger and all the faults that modern society had.

"It's beautiful…you must be proud of all the good work done here," the wild haired young man stated.

"Of course, we are ever more grateful of what has been given to us and the second chance this world has been given," the elderly monk stated.

"Second chance?" the wild haired man asked inquisitively.

"Yes, only a few months ago, this world was on the brink of complete destruction from a dangerous higher power," the monk answered.

Once the monk had spoken those words, brief flashes of destruction and carnage flowed through his mind. The images were so jumbled and brief that he could barely make anything out from them. It seemed that whatever had caused his amnesia seemed to be linked with this great disaster.

"The news of the world's saviour only reached us a few days ago and he is being celebrated," the monk answered.

"Who is this saviour?" the wild haired young man asked as he looked over the large Buddhist Monastery.

"A young man who looks so much like yourself only the different skin tone and you have fewer scars it seems," the monk answered.

The black haired man had a thoughtful expression on his face and looked up at the clear blue sky that strangely looked so unfamiliar. He knew the sky was supposed to be blue, but something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. That perhaps it used to be a different colour completely. So many things seemed in place yet so different from what he felt they actually should be.

"I see. I just wish I could remember what happened," the black haired man muttered and pressed a hand to his forehead.

His head was thumping like crazy yet he didn't know why. He felt a nagging at the back of his mind, as if he should know something important. Like the feeling you get when you know you've forgotten something at home or know you're in trouble like a feeling of foreboding.

"What was this hero's name?" the wild haired young man asked and the elderly monk turned to face him.

"I believe they call him Nightwing…nobody is sure of his real name," the Monk answered in a kind tone.

Opening hearing the name of this hero, more images flashed through his mind at an incomprehensible speed. Thunder roaring from the sky as it slowly changed from a purple tone to crimson. A great wave of blood like energy cleansing the Earth itself of all life. A planet died in an instant and an inhuman roar followed by an incomprehensible power. An image of a great evil flashed through his mind. Wild dark brown hair locked in combat with someone so much like himself.

Their names rang through his mind like a bell, Nightwing and Shillian, the ones that he hated more than anything else. More and more memories began to return. How his drive in life was to kill Nightwing and then Shillian betrayed him. It was then that he sought revenge against Shillian.

Some cataclysmic power restored the Earth and all life but he was heavily wounded as he fled Jump City . He remembered blacking out on the pathway to the monastery and finally he remembered his name. His identity and all his memories were back and so was his power and lust for destruction. He knew his true identity and the world would shake in his name…Bloodlust.

Bloodlust opened his eyes and looked around the Monastery with a new darker perspective.

"I remember who I am now…my memories have returned," Bloodlust stated in a level tone of voice.

"Excellent. I wish you safe journey on your trip to your old life," the elderly monk stated with a smile.

"Thank you. But I have one more thing to do before I leave," Bloodlust stated in a calm level tone of voice. Seconds later a flash of destructive energy wiped out the Monastery and a single shadowed figure flew off. Its destination was Jump City . First he would find Nightwing and kill him. Then he would go after Shillian and make him pay for turning on him during the final hours of the prophecy. First he needed to find an army…there were plenty of demons that would follow his cause.

Over time both Nightwing and Shillian had made many enemies. Once he got rid of those two, then he could take his rightful place in the world. Destroy Nightwing and he will be his own person and not just a demonic clone. A twisted creation of a powerful Demon known as Krylon. The world had better watch out as Bloodlust had returned and this time he was out for vengeance.

**(Scene Change)**

The training had been intense; John had been training them to not rely on their powers so much. They did everything without their powers, increased strength and speed. Nightwing could easily say that this was some of the toughest training he had ever gone through.

During sparring sessions with John, Nightwing had been knocked on his ass countless times. Yet John seemed to effortlessly block whatever Nightwing threw at him. He even tried countless grapples, but he always seemed to find a way out of it and use a counter grapple which made Nightwing eat dirt. Nightwing once again climbed to his feet and glanced up at the man who was in his mid-fifties.

He was like a fighting machine; it was hard to believe that there had been a human even more powerful than John. Skills that surpassed John's and Slade's skills combined and that was worrying.

Nightwing patted his trousers down, getting rid of the patches of snow that clung to his legs. It felt so unfamiliar fighting as a human…so slow yet very different. Nightwing had grown used to battles so fast that the human eye couldn't see. Right now he had his powers switched off so the fight seemed the same yet felt so different. Nightwing couldn't really put his fingers on it.

"You're doing well Nightwing, your style and technique has improved in only twenty four hours," John stated.

In truth they had all improved physically and mentally. The harsh weather had proven itself intense even for those like Nightwing and Michael. The cold wind and thin air had proven exhausting for most of them. John had spent many years of his life here and had grown used to it overtime.

Marcus had taken a particular liking to the Capoira techniques that John had taught them all. The style seemed to suit Marcus in a strange way. Nightwing himself had taken a particular liking to kickboxing and Tae Kwon Do. He had managed to mix the two styles and had come up with a style that excelled at an enormous amount of both punching and kicking techniques.

His fighting had definitely improved and combined with his powers he could probably beat Vladimus in his Demon form by himself. Last time Nightwing had fought Vladimus in his demon form...he had needed the help of Lucifer, Marcus and Leo.

Unfortunately he still wasn't close to the level of power and speed that Shillian himself possessed. It was likely that the only creature that could currently match Shillian in raw power would be his alter ego, Sirian. Only that part of him had been long since dormant after his original emergence. The so called Angel of Death had easily put Voga's power to shame and it was only by luck that they defeated him last time. Of course nobody but he or Voga knew of Sirian as they had been in an alternate future at the time.

All of them had learned some skills that would come in handy in the future. They had grown stronger in hand to hand techniques. After they're training here was over they would need to head to a hot climate.

Probably the badlands of Australia or Arizona , Nightwing knew of a few shamans that still hung around there. People in tune with the human spirit and how to make that spirit become a deadly outer force. How to make your will practically unbreakable, but those teachings were very difficult. To learn them you needed to put your body under an incredible amount of stress.

Nightwing remembered his sparring session with John, whilst Nightwing had managed to land a few blows. John had landed too many to count and the one's the Nightwing did hit John with. He seemed to have this technique to counter right after being hit; it was an unusual but very effective technique.

Nightwing had managed to land a blow to the face, but that was when he used his technique. After the blow, John grabbed Nightwing's fist and spun round landing a backhand blow onto the back on Nightwing's head. He had been completely caught off guard with that move just like many others John had used against him.

They only had a short time to learn what he had to teach them and so far they had definitely improved. Eve seemed to take a liking to many of the submission techniques that John had shown them. Eve had started working on combining them into her Wu Shu and Egyptian Boxing Styles.

Nightwing had learnt that the ancient Egyptians had invented that style, but had never seen it in use before. The punches that Eve had demonstrated with the style were nothing short of devastating.

Nightwing watched as John began to effortlessly defend against Michael's attacks. John seemed to know a larger variety of combat techniques and had shown them brutal old fashioned training techniques. Such as lifting a cart with either large boulders or his team mates in it. Another workout technique would be lifting your entire body in a sit up position using mainly your stomach.

One technique that Nightwing had preferred was where he had to drag a car through the thick snow with his team mates pulling it against him. What made these techniques so much harder was that he couldn't use any of his powers. When these trainings would be over, their fighting skills would be deadly.

**(Scene Change)**

Bloodlust had arrived in Jump City after leaving that Buddhist Monastery. The town was so alive and full of people. Bloodlust had never seen the city this way before and it seemed so much different.

The people didn't seem to recognize him which would be a good thing as it was far too early to alert the Titans to his presence. Another discovery that he had made was that Nightwing had disappeared somewhere. No one knew his location, but there were rumors that he was still on Earth somewhere. That was what he had heard from the Underworld anyway. The Titans were still around as well as the Leo, the Vampire Elder…they wouldn't be too difficult to handle.

The sun was shining in the sky and people were going about their everyday business as if the world hadn't been on the brink of destruction only months ago.

It seemed that Shillian was still around, but his current location was as much of a mystery as was Nightwing's.

He had seen the news report of the Underworld's attempt to capture or kill Shillian and it had proven very ineffective. Thousands of bullet rounds had torn through Shillian, but they had instantly healed. They even tried freezing him, but all he did was break free of the ice. A Squad of their best troops and two heavily armed combat choppers had failed to kill or capture Shillian.

From the rumours that he had heard…that battle had been a bloodbath. Shillian had literally torn the Underworld soldiers to pieces.

After the Vampire God's defeat…many supernatural forces supporting him had been scattered across the world. Several demon clans were still residing in Jump City …waiting for their time to rise. Bloodlust would provide that opportunity by taking them forth and destroying those that stood in their way.

The Titans, Nightwing and most of all Shillian who had betrayed him. Vengeance would be his and the first to taste his power would be Nightwing. Once Nightwing was gone, he would be able to absorb his power and become something much greater. Only them could he destroy Shillian for betraying him.

Bloodlust had arrived at one of the hiding spots for a demon clan residing within Jump City . It was an abandoned Apartment block which held plenty of hiding spaces if any humans ever ventured in.

Bloodlust kicked down the door and several feet before him were a dozen or so Demons with shocked expressions on their deformed faces. They knew who he was, but the last that they had heard was that Bloodlust had been killed in the final days of the Prophecy. Yet there he stood before them…the demonic clone of the First Sign, Nightwing who had destroyed the Vampire God.

"My brethren…it has been far too long since I had stood before you, but now is our time of salvation," Bloodlust called out.

Several Demons appeared behind him with equally shocked expressions. Their black scaled skin stretched with an astonished look. Their insect glossy like wings folded behind their backs. Their black bonelike clawed fingers open in a neutral stance in case Bloodlust took it the wrong way.

"Our enemies have grown complacent in this time of peace, now we can gather our numbers and strike back," Bloodlust continued. They murmured excited whispers at the prospect of returning to their rightful glory which many other Underworld species had taken from them. No longer would they have to hide from the Angels. No longer would they have to serve the every whim of the ever dangerous Devils. No long would the Lycanthrope and Nosferatu persecuted them and drove them from the Mortal realm for all the evil deeds they had done.

"We must gather our fellow brothers still residing in the city to find Nightwing and destroy him!" Bloodlust roared. The Demons roared, too, and they set out to gather the remaining Demons to join Bloodlust's cause. Once they destroyed Nightwing, they could turn their attention to the Titans. Once they had gained a foothold, they would strike back at the Underworld Government and Shillian. Soon he and his Demon brothers would raise a great army to fight for their glory and honour.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven strode into the common room of the Titans facility and quickly spotted Lucifer flicking through the television channels. A few empty beer cans lay aside on the dining table, coach and floor. Obviously Leo's handy work, but where was Leo? Usually he was out and about at this time of night.

The moon was slowly rising in the sky which held no clouds. The stars from above watched down upon them silently. Since it was a Saturday the nightlife of Jump City would be pretty active tonight. So none of them would be surprised if they received a few calls of drunken rowdiness.

As far as Raven knew, Cyborg was out patrolling whilst Beastboy and Starfire had already fallen asleep. It seemed only a few of them bothered to make an effort to stay up during the night. A lot more problems occurred during the night these days, but things had begun to calm down. Despite that run in with that bizarre creature who called himself Genesis. It was still unknown where had came from or who had even sent or released him into the city of Jump .

Things could've gotten a lot worse if Lucifer and Leo hadn't shown up just in time to save the day. Their main concern was still Shillian for now, but the events with Genesis had only served to complicate things.

It was still unknown whether Shillian was involved in that incident or that this was just some random attack. Recently Raven had been trying to track down Slade; it could be possible that Slade might know of Nightwing's location. Slade would be the kind of person to keep track of people he's interested in.

Nightwing just happened to be one of those few people that held Slade's complete attention. It might be due to the reason that he and Nightwing hold the same genetic code in their blood.

Either way, Raven was more concerned about Leo…bad things tended to happen when he was left unsupervised. Knowing Leo, he could get into a lot of trouble with just some miniscule household items. It must've taken him centuries alone to hone such a task above and beyond even Beastboy.

Lucifer had explained some of Leo's past exploits which had suggested that he wasn't as bad as he used to be. During the seventeenth century Leo was always drunk and a serious womanizer.

It was the supposed death of Vladimus during the beginning of the eighteenth century that changed everything. When he had heard that Vladimus had been killed…the supposed death changed Leo's outlook on life. He may not have seen his Sire for many centuries, but it struck a cord in his heart. When he heard he had been killed by the Underworld for acts of treason, he swore never to fall down the path of darkness that Vladimus had followed.

Very early on Vladimus had been under the service of the Vampire God during Shillian's rule as the Vampire God's second in command. The short time under their tutelage had corrupted him. Over the years the darkness had began to consume him until nothing was left but his greed and evil. Luckily Leo had not fallen down the same path, but he still could've chosen a better one in life.

One that didn't end up with him being a drunk and goofball at the best of times. From what Lucifer had mentioned he wasn't always like that. He used to be broody and searching for answers that weren't there. Leo had nearly fallen to darkness until Lucifer had made him see sense. Lucifer had put Leo back on track…saving him from the same fate as Vladimus, his Sire.

Leo had been falling to darkness before Vladimus's faked death. That was when Lucifer had saved him and Leo began to go through his brooding stage. His stage where he felt the guilt of killing innocents whilst he was falling to darkness. It was Vladimus's supposed death that shook him out of it. Unfortunately he had been in an alcoholic stage for over a century now…he'd be dead of liver failure if he'd been human.

"Lucifer, where is that drunken friend of yours?" Raven asked as she folded her arms over her torso.

"He mentioned something about a gun museum, asked if I wanted to join him, but I said no," Lucifer muttered as he switched to another channel.

It was at that moment that an equation formulated in Raven's mind about the current situation. Leo plus Gun Museum equals damaged property. Raven looked down at Lucifer and an inkling of irritation entered her mind. Didn't he realize just how bad an idea it was to let Leo go to a Gun Museum ?

"Let me get this straight, you let Leo go to a Gun Museum …unsupervised?" Raven questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please, what's the worst that Leo could…Oh crap!" Lucifer hissed as he shot up from the comfy leather sofa.

At the Gun Museum an insane giggling could be heard. It sounded similar to a child's laughter, but it sounded different in tone. A gunshot went off and a short yelp interrupted the laughter.

Leo had found himself a pistol, ammo and a bullet-proof vest. Leo once again shot himself only to have the bullet stopped by the vest. Leo was giggling like a schoolgirl as he continued to shoot the vest strapped around his shirt. Every time he shot himself he let out a short yelp, but quickly went back to the giggling.

The people hiding behind counters in fear of this so called madman didn't register to Leo as he continued to play with the gun. Leo shot another bullet into his vest around the stomach area. Another yelp escaped his mouth, but he quickly resumed giggling.

"Leo!" a monstrous scream ran out and Leo screamed firing the gun in the direction of the monstrous voice. Raven then appeared in front of him and quickly snatched the gun out of his hand. If that was Raven then the other voice most is...

Leo turned around and saw what he feared. Lucifer stood in front of him with a bullet hole in the centre of his forehead. Leo felt ten years of his immortal life slip from him in that very moment when he saw Lucifer's expression.

"You fucker! That hurt! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Lucifer roared and a meek scream left Leo's mouth.

"Now Lucifer, don't do anything you'll regret, this is me, your good buddy Leo," Leo stammered.

"Oh don't worry, I won't regret anything," Lucifer stated sinisterly as dark energy crackled from his body.

"But I didn't mean to shoot you in the head! You shouldn't have snuck up on me," Leo stammered as Lucifer drew closer.

"True, but what in that head of yours decided it was smart to play with guns," Lucifer stated as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh shit, this is going to hurt," Leo muttered as Lucifer loomed right over him.

**(Scene Change)**

Vladimus watched the excavation continue as planned. They had found the location where their goal was located. When they found him, he would prove a great weapon against Shillian and his goals. He was the perfect creature…invincible, ageless and incredibly powerful.

Only a creature such as this could stand against one so powerful as Shillian and come out of it alive. Somewhere below the ground that they stood on was the most powerful creature to ever exist. The legends of the carnage and destruction that he brought to this world were legendary. Nearly all traces of him had been removed from this Earth, but they had found him.

Virgil stood besides him, his pose strict and full of authority. Before them was the excavation site where their fledglings worked to uncover the tomb of the ultimate creature to walk this Earth.

He had been locked away for many thousands of years and soon he would be released to hunt down the one who had imprisoned him. It was strangely ironic that this would happen, but Vladimus would enjoy seeing Shillian fall. Shillian had done much more than Vladimus himself to deserve this fate.

"So this is what Zaraguin had planned, who do you think would win between Shillian and this creature we're digging up?" Virgil asked.

"In a fair fight, who knows. But in a fight orchestrated by us…it's obvious who would win in such a fight," Vladimus stated with a smirk on his face.

"How do we know he won't turn against us?" Virgil asked.

"He won't. All we have to do is mention Shillian and he'll willingly help us," Vladimus answered calmly. Virgil nodded and a thoughtful expression came across his face.

"Nonetheless we should prepare just in case he does turn on us when he's released."

"You worry too much," Vladimus stated. "After all, you've heard of what Shillian did too him."

"Of course I've heard," Virgil answered. "I don't think a supernatural creature hasn't heard of it."

"Yes, but hardly anyone believes in it anymore," Vladimus said. "Only Shillian would choose to hide him in a location like this."

The Tomb had been buried deep underground in the desert of Cairo . Practically in the middle of nowhere and despite it being night, the heat was still uncomfortable. The air was stuffy and there was hardly any breeze.

"Why couldn't Shillian hide him in the Antarctic?" Virgil muttered. "I don't know how anyone lives in this kind of weather."

Vladimus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the dig site. It would take a few days minimum to find who they were looking for. Then they would be able to begin the first stages of Zaraguin's invasion of Earth. Zaraguin was probably still bringing more demons to his cause. That itself would take time, but Zaraguin had waited a long time for this moment. A little longer wouldn't hurt.

Zaraguin had wanted Earth as his own domain for a long time, but someone like Vego or Sigorath had always stood in the way. Now Earth was vulnerable to attack now that both his rivals had disappeared. Some forces remained on Earth that would be able to hinder the invasion. That was why Zaraguin was currently gathering an army of unspeakable size and power.

Then Vladimus would need to open the portals to unleash Zaraguin and his demon armies open this Earth. Their goals would finally be reached at that moment; the great Demon God would finally have his domain.

His rewards for finally achieving Zaraguin's long awaited goal would be great and beyond imagination. They would be awarded power and riches the likes that nobody had ever seen before. They would bring Zaraguin to this Earth at any cost, to bring about the long awaited age of the demons.

**(Scene Change)**

Shillian approached the area of the Vampire God's resurrection and looked upon the Temple of Eternal Darkness . He could still feel the faint tremor of energy. The remains of a massive amount of power to bring back Vego. This temple still held use and if memory served him correctly. This would be where the final battle would take place between him and the forces defending this Earth.

The alliance between himself and Cyrus would end in only a few months time at this great Temple .

The battle between light and dark at this temple would be a slaughter and so would the few weeks before it. So much was coming their way and they had to prepare for it. So much to be done and so many enemies came their way.

Zaraguin would soon arrive and it was essential that he did arrive or their plans would be wasted. They needed to gather their enemies and bring about their end in one great final sweep.

They couldn't risk attacking them separately because of the chance that some would go into hiding. They couldn't let any escape and they had to ensure that nobody knew of their alliance until it was too late to stop it. Cyrus was currently negotiating with some Vampire groups to join their cause. It would be difficult as most Vampires' were good natured by heart.

These days it was hard to come across a corrupt Vampire except for the remaining Vampire Lords. They were the remains of the hierarchy of the Vampire God's rule of this Earth. These days they were classed by power and each had their own specific territory that they resided in.

The one with the largest army, territory and power was classed as the Supreme Vampire Lord.

Shillian currently held that rank and stood vastly apart with the other Vampire Lords across the globe. Each were incredibly powerful in their own right. Each with a vast amount of followers from various races. Only none held as much as Shillian who had plotted for thousands of years to gain such power.

The Vampire Lords held an uneasy stance with each other so it would be hard to convince them to follow him. One would attack the other and annihilate him if given the opportunity. When one had defeated the other, they would absorb their armies and territory into their own. This would give them a higher standing and more power within the ranks of the Vampire Lords. Shillian had always held a high standing among the Vampire Lords due to being one of the original Vampire to exist. Shillian had gained the rank of Supreme Vampire Lord through a large campaign of successful conquest. The fall of the First Vampire had also played a large part of Shillian gaining the rank of Supreme Vampire Lord.

Shillian knelt down and traced his fingers across the marble surface of the Temple floor. The Temple had remained hidden in a deep crevice outside Jump City . The inaccessibility had kept the humans from finding the Temple of the Vampire God. Soon this would become a Shrine to the new God…himself.

Shillian kicked some dirt from his boot and walked up the marble pathway leading to the main building of the Temple . Various sub-structures lay intact around the main Temple building.

The Temple had served as the Fortress of the Vampire God and eventually the place of his resurrection. A cave had formed around various parts of the Temple , but with some modifications that would change. Soon this would become his fortress instead of that Skyscraper he owned. His skyscraper paled in comparison to the size of the Temple of Eternal Darkness .

With modern day technology this could become so much more. It would be their base of operations in which they would be able to strike any place across the globe. Soon the entire world would shake in fear of their approach.

"It will be soon, but first we must ensure that our armies continue to grow," Shillian murmured. "We cannot fail."

Shillian traced his fingers across a marble pillar and silently admired the detail countless slaves had put into it so long ago. Thanks to a small spell he cast, he ensured that the Temple would never fall to wear and tear.

He walked up the marble steps of the Temple that lead up to the main building of the Temple of Eternal Darkness . Shillian was then approached from behind by eight Vampires' in military styled uniforms. He turned around and stood before the Vampires and looked at the lead Vampire straight in the eye.

"How are the preparations coming?" Shillian asked. "We are short on time."

"Everything is on schedule my lord," The Lead Vampire stated. "Shall we alert Cyrus of this development?"

"Of course, no need keep anything from him," Shillian stated. "At least not yet."

"Yes my lord," the Vampire Minion stated. "The Vampire Lord council wish to meet with you."

"I see, you may leave," Shillian answered and his thoughts returned to the issue of keeping things from Cyrus.

A smirk crossed his face and he turned around to the Temple of Eternal Darkness once more. Cyrus may be the First Devil, but he was easily manipulated. The fool didn't even realize that he was being used for another's personal goals. After thousands of years he had refined his skill of manipulation. He had learned as his time as a Vampire that everyone around him were tools and nothing more.

His minions left and Shillian observed the entire Temple that stood around him. It was almost ironic that this was the area of Vego's resurrection and would soon be the arena for the final fight.

**(Scene Change)**

Bloodlust stood before a small army of his brethren and watched them with a small amount of pride. They had gathered together under his name…all the demon clans in Jump City and willingly joined his cause. Soon the Demon Revelation would begin, but first Nightwing and Shillian had to die.

Nightwing would have to die first so Bloodlust could absorb his power and take it as his own. Only then would he stand a chance against Shillian and rid this Earth of that monster once and for all.

Then a new age would begin, a world run by demons and nobody would be able to stop them with Nightwing and Shillian gone. His demon army would first take Jump City and then they would be able to begin to spread their influence.

His brothers before him followed him in the hopes of a brighter future for all the demons across all realms.

Shillian had betrayed his promise to bring glory back to the Demons…he had lied because he knew that he needed Bloodlust. He needed him as one of the twelve sacrifices to bring back Vego the Vampire God.

"This is our time, now we find Nightwing and you will watch as I take his power as my own!" Bloodlust roared.

The demons before him roared and shook their inhuman fists in the air as they prepared for a war against all other races. This would be their time, once Nightwing fell then their destiny for greatness would be set in stone.

Bloodlust turned round to the empty street of Jump City and they marched down the street with determined looks on their faces. The sounds of the feet hitting the floor echoed throughout the street. Bloodlust then spread his demonic wings and took to the skies. His small army of demon brethren quickly took flight after him. A shadow of winged figures fell across the City of Jump as if a sign of the things to come.

This would either be their moment of triumph or the beginning of their downfall. Only time would tell on how the Demon revolution ends.

**(Scene Change)**

Leo placed the icepack gingerly on his eye and winced from the pain of the swelling around the said area. Leo had to make a note not to piss Lucifer off again because he sure could pack a heavy punch when he wanted.

"You deserved it, you have been taking your stunts a little far lately," Raven said. "Don't you think?"

"Not my fault…I heard this voice saying, play with me," Leo answered. "I just couldn't resist."

Leo then heard sniggering behind him and spun around with an annoyed expression on his face. Both Cyborg and Beastboy were laughing at him and Leo stepped forward with a menacing expression on his face. Nobody made fun of him and got away with it without a good scare.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" Leo stated. "I may not be able to drink your blood, but I can still hurt you."

Beastboy gulped and Cyborg whistled an innocent tune.

"Dude, it was Cyborg's idea not mine, really!" Beastboy stammered and Leo merely cocked an eyebrow.

Cyborg then decided to turn a menacing eye onto the green jokester. Beastboy felt a trickle of nervous sweat go down the back of his head when he spotted Cyborg's menacing glance. Right now he guessed he had only over five seconds to decide to tempt the fates or turn tail and run.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, do you? Wait till I get my hands on you," Cyborg growled and Beastboy disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Apparently Beastboy had chosen the final option to do an imitation of his famous roadrunner act.

It wasn't long before Cyborg took chase after the green changeling and Leo once again leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face. Raven cocked an eyebrow at the satisfied grin on his face and shook her head. Raven could guess why he had that grin on his face and Lucifer decided to enter the commons room. It seemed he had seen Cyborg chasing after Beastboy.

"Those two crack me up," Leo stated with a grin on his face. "They certainly make things more interesting around here."

"I'm just glad they're not as bad as you are," Lucifer shot back and Leo smirked and turned his attention back to the television.

Raven looked at the two immortals and remembered when things had seemed much darker. How they had watched Leo die at the hands of the Shadow Vampires. Yet now here they were, just joking around as if nothing had ever happened. It was unsettling that so much could change in such a short time.

"So how's the head?" Raven asked. "Feeling any better since last time?"

"Oh yes its fine, it's not like its everyday I get shot in the head," Lucifer muttered and shot a glare at Leo.

"Well, maybe that'll teach you not to sneak up on a guy with a gun," Leo shot back with a grin on his face.

"And I had to put up with this for centuries, consider yourself lucky," Lucifer muttered to Raven and sat down on the sofa.

Raven cocked an eyebrow and watched as Leo shot a glare at Lucifer. Things had calmed down considerably since the defeat of Vego. There were still the occasional incidents, but nowhere near the level of chaos that the Prophecy had brought upon them.

Shillian was on the loose, but this time he didn't have a legion of allies behind him as he had turned on them during the final hours of the prophecy.

All his allies like Bloodlust, Darkness and Blackfire had been used as tools to bring back the Vampire God. There had been reports that Nightwing had been spotted, but no actual confirmation of any kind. They were rumours and until proven that would be how they would remain.

Right now their main problem was Shillian since it had become obvious that he was up to something. Plus with the reports of the deaths of all city officials it all seemed to coincidental to not be planned by Shillian. A massive manhunt was underway, but the police refused to believe that Shillian had been behind this incident. They just thought it was another minor criminal trying to make a name for himself.

Only the Titans and allies knew better. It was Shillian and he definitely had something planned for the world.

It was he who had assassinated the City officials, but for what reason was still unclear as of yet. He had used a gun to make it look like someone else had done it, but nobody else in the City had the kind of power to pull off a stunt like that. Only weeks after the Vampire God incident and he already had something planned for the world and what lay beyond it.

"Wonder if the police will ever make the connection between Shillian and the City official's deaths," Raven muttered.

"Not likely, we tried to tell them, but they told us to butt out and let them do their jobs, remember?" Lucifer stated. Cyborg muttered an obscenity about the police when he entered the commons room. Apparently he had tried to talk to the police again, but they had downright ignored him and told him to leave it to the professionals.

"Professionals, ha! All they do is eat donuts all day," Cyborg muttered and sat down on the sofa next the Lucifer.

"Best ignore them, cops are used to small-time people, if it really was Shillian there would be nothing they could do," Lucifer added.

"I remember the time when we had an advantage in strength," Raven stated. "Around the time you first joined us, remember?"

"I remember," Lucifer answered. "Back then the worst we had to worry about was Vladimus and I was stronger than him back then.

"You were stronger than Nightwing back then as well," Cyborg stated. "Now look, he's one of the strongest around and is currently missing."

"He'll come back," Raven stated in a confident tone. "When we need him the most he will return."

**(Scene Change)**

"So why is it that you have called us together for the first meeting in nearly four thousand years?" a Vampire by the name Lord Yui asked.

Shillian smirked behind his clasped fingers at the twelve Vampire Lords before them. All of them had been hiding in the shadows for thousands of years after Vego had been defeated during the Vampire Wars. They had been his greatest Generals and the council of the Vampires.

That was until the majority of the Vampire race joined the Underworld system which unites all the races. These Vampire Lords all had great power and were older than Vladimus himself.

Lord Yui was probably the most influential of the Vampire Lords and had gained the rank of Supreme Vampire Lord. It happened when Vladimus was defeated by the Underworld armies over two centuries ago. Only when Shillian had returned he lost the top position.

"I have called us together because we have lost our place in the world," Shillian answered calmly. "It is time to retake what is rightfully ours."

"Vego tried this before and failed!" A Vampire Lord hissed. "What makes you any different?"

"Well, my plans will not fail," Shillian stated. "Vego overestimated himself, but my plans are already going as foreseen."

"Maybe so, but what you propose is risky," Lord Yui stated. "With this plot we risk worldwide exposure."

"We used to rule this world as gods!" Shillian roared. "Now we're making back alley deals with our own food."

"We're surviving…unlike the old order which Vego used," another Vampire Lord stated coldly. Shillian smirked and got up from his seat and stood before the twelve Vampire Lords. The remnants of the old empire that Vego himself had created. Shillian felt a twinge of disgust at what they had become. They used to rule the world and the humans had worshipped them in the millions as gods.

"What I propose is that we become the rulers of the planet once more" Shillian stated with a grin on his face.

"We tried to take this planet by force once and it failed!" a Vampire Lord hissed and Shillian merely smirked.

"Yes, but this time we shall not take it by force," Shillian calmly answered. "But by manipulation of our enemies and government."

"Interesting idea. But how can you be sure that something this complex could ever possibly work," a Vampire Lord stated. Shillian brushed a loose strand of hair from his eyes and a sadistic smirk soon crossed his face. He got up from his throne and folded his pitch black wings around his body like a cloak of sorts. The other Vampire Lords watched and felt the true depth of his power and fear came to their faces. He may not be as strong as Vego himself, but he was easily the most powerful Vampire to ever exist.

"You may have power Shillian, but to win a war you need more than just power," Lord Yui stated coldly.

"My plans are already in motion," Shillian stated. "The city officials of Jump are dead which gives me room to work behind the scenes."

"So you were the one that assassinated them…an intriguing plan, but if Vego failed what makes you sure you'll succeed?" Lord Yui asked. Shillian turned to the most powerful Vampire Lord besides himself and a grin spread across his face. Lord Yui held Shillian's gaze with unwavering eyes showing that he did not fear him.

"Because I have seen the future," Shillian answered. "And it shall be our future where we are worshipped as gods."

The Vampire Gods spoke quietly amongst themselves and Shillian turned his gaze to his underlings behind him. He waved his hand at them and they nodded…leaving the room unnoticed.

"Now gentlemen, do I have your support in this great final crusade?" Shillian asked and unfolded the wings from around his body.

"You have my support," Lord Yui stated calmly and leaned back in his own throne. "Only I cannot speak for all of us."

Slowly one by one the entire Vampire Lord council agreed to Shillian's plans and another phase of his plan was complete. Now he could easily build up a great army without detection from the Underworld or Titans. Not that they would be able to stop him and now it would only be a matter or time.

**(Scene Change)**

After two days their training was almost complete and they had already improved greatly. They had learned new techniques and how to keep use their inner will to keep fighting even after a heavy beating. That technique would be useful against Shillian, but the technique still had its limits.

Some of the techniques had also been pretty painful to go through. They only had a weeks training left and they had already learned so much. Eve occasionally trained separately from the rest though. She was used to a life of solitude and maintained a certain distance from the rest of them. Nightwing had used to do that when he was a member of the Titans.

John watched as Nightwing meditated in the harsh snow storm. John had shown Nightwing techniques that trained the body and mind, but he would not be able to teach them spirit. He had taught Nightwing a mixture of Kickboxing, Muay Thai and Tae Kwon Do which Nightwing already had some experience with.

Eve appeared besides John, but he didn't even lift an eyebrow at her very sudden appearance.

"There's something different about him isn't there? Something almost otherworldly about him," Eve stated.

"Yes, I don't know what it is, but it might explain how he has lived through such a harsh life," John answered calmly.

"I might know the answer as only those born of divinity know of many secrets that are long forgotten," Eve added. John merely cocked an eyebrow and watched as the snow and hail began to pelt down even harder than before. It was that moment that Marcus and Alex decided to take shelter, but Nightwing never moved. John had lived on this mountain for nearly fifteen years so he had time to get used to the weather.

Only Nightwing seemed to be able to handle such extreme weathers as if he had dealt with them all his life. His team knew he was disciplined, but weather like that was enough to kill a man.

A burden on such a young man, fate had been very cruel to Nightwing and had dealt him a bad hand since he was a child. The murder of his parents and then being taken in by Slade who happened to be his uncle. Enduring the torture that Slade put him through only to end up being thrown off a cliff with only an ounce of life left. Being taken in by Bruce Wayne off the streets where the two never got on.

Eventually leading to Nightwing going off on his own since he and Batman were always clashing. So in Nightwing's twenty years of life he had suffered more than most men on the face of this Earth.

Eve remembered the only time she had confronted Nightwing which had taken place in the final days of the prophecy. She had confronted him and Alex in an old rundown library in Venice .

They had fought and Nightwing had managed to match her blow for blow. She had beaten back Alex easily, but had dispatched her squad of demons. For a human Alex was extraordinary. From what she heard Nightwing had almost been superhuman before he had been turned to a Vampire.

"Night will soon be approaching," John stated calmly. "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, you should rest."

Jinx, Marcus and Alex headed off to bed after John mentioned that, but Eve remained by John's side. Michael walked up to them and quickly took notice of Nightwing who sat in the freezing snow storm with his legs crossed. A determined and focused look on his face that seemed unbreakable.

Michael felt the blood call as he glanced at Nightwing, but quickly ignored it. The urge to fight him subsided as the urge to become the last of his bloodline disappeared. Nothing good would come of fighting Nightwing at the moment. Their final fight to the finish could wait until much later. Right now both of them were needed to end this threat that consisted of Shillian and Cyrus.

"I take it he's been there for a while," Michael stated and folded his arms over his muscular torso.

"Yes, hopefully he ends his meditation soon as I feel the storm is only going to get worse," John answered.

Michael frowned and felt the cold reaching his skin. It was enough to freeze someone within an hour given the temperatures continuing drop. He returned his gaze to Eve and she merely shrugged and entered the snow covered house. Michael turned his gaze back to Nightwing who then opened his eyes. The look in his eyes meant that something was bothering him, but what could it be?

Nightwing climbed to his feet and turned his attention to something in the sky that only could see. Michael looked to where Nightwing was gazing, but could see nothing through the blinding sheet of snow that continued to fall.

It was then that a large group of winged creatures fell from the sky, landing gracefully on their feet. Michael stepped back in shock, but John didn't even raise an eyebrow in alarm at what had happened.

The lead demon stepped forward and his scaled skin convulsed and began reshaping itself. From a pitch scaled black to a fleshy grey colour. The tendrils on the head disappeared and pitch black hair slowly took its place. Fanged teeth became a slightly more human shape. The scaled skin of his body became black clothing and a black trench coat draped itself around his body.

The final demonic features disappeared to be replaced with human features and the end result was someone who looked almost identical to Nightwing.

"Hello, Nightwing. I bet you didn't think you'd be seeing me again?" the Demonic Clone stated. "Proved you wrong huh?"

"Bloodlust, I see you haven't changed," Nightwing said. "Although your strength certainly has increased."

"I'm a part of you Nightwing," Bloodlust stated. "So when you grow stronger I will as well."

Nightwing smirked and Bloodlust grinned. Nightwing folded his arms over his torso and watched Bloodlust with an unwavering gaze. Nightwing had dealt with Bloodlust before and he would do so this time as well.

"I was created from your darkness, but I was only copied from your evil…I am just a demon linked to you," Bloodlust stated.

"I see so you want to destroy that link by killing me," Nightwing added and unfolded his arms.

"More than just that, Nightwing," Bloodlust stated. "Once I kill you…I will absorb your power and become unstoppable."

"So that's why you want me dead, because I hold you back from your future," Nightwing mumbled and Bloodlust grinned.

"Not only that, but when you die I will no longer be a mere shadow of you, but I will become complete," Bloodlust finished.

"You can't defeat me Bloodlust," Nightwing stated. "You may have the power, but you don't you need heart to fight me."

"We'll see if there is any truth in your words," Bloodlust answered as he entered a defensive stance. Nightwing smirked and entered his own defensive stance as the snow and hail began to fall ever harder. Bloodlust then moved forward with a sidekick, but Nightwing dodged it and sent out a quick jab. Bloodlust blocked the jab and attacked with a lightning fast spin kick.

The kick connected, but Nightwing grabbed the foot after it hit. He then spun the leg which sent Bloodlust off balance and attacked with several quick jabs.

Bloodlust stepped back sent a ball of crimson energy at Nightwing, but he quickly flipped out of the way.

Nightwing then did a leaping side kick, but Bloodlust stepped out of the way of the attack with ease. The two fighters then quickly exchanged blows that moved at a pace that the eye could not see.

Nightwing kneed his clone in the stomach and Bloodlust quickly stepped back and smashed his fist into Nightwing's face. Nightwing stepped back and Bloodlust moved forward and attacked with several lightning fast punches. Nightwing blocked them and countered with a Hell Axel kick.

Bloodlust ducked beneath it and swept his leg out, but Nightwing flipped back avoiding the sweep. Nightwing then sent out crimson lightning that struck Bloodlust right in the torso. Nightwing smirked and moved forward with a leaping spin kick, but Bloodlust ducked the attack.

Nightwing continued with a roundhouse that connected across Bloodlust's face and then sent him stumbling back. Nightwing moved forward and threw several punches, but Bloodlust quickly dodged them. He then pounded his fists into Nightwing's chest until he heard the sound of ribs breaking.

Bloodlust then knocked Nightwing down to the floor with a powerful spin kick across the face.

Michael then ran up to the fallen Nightwing only to be pushed back. Nightwing turned to Michael with a dark look on his face.

"Stay out of this, Michael, this is my fight and none of you are to interrupt!" Nightwing snarled. He turned back to Bloodlust and the two quickly began to exchange blows again. John watched with calm eyes and Michael quickly saw the rest of the team run out onto the porch due to all the noise.

Nightwing ducked a hook punch and attacked with two blows to the stomach and finished with one to the face. Bloodlust stepped back and Nightwing finished up with a spinning back kick which knocked Bloodlust to the ground.

Bloodlust grinned and quickly climbed to his feet. He remembered the last time they had fought which seemed so long ago. It was right before Voga's fortress rose from the ground seemingly out of nowhere. A time when he was still allied with others like Shillian and Darkness. Only in the end it turned out Shillian had been using them all right up until the end.

Bloodlust attacked with two side kicks, but Nightwing blocked them both. Bloodlust then punched Nightwing across the face. Nightwing then grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground. Bloodlust then pushed his legs up kicking Nightwing right in the face. Nightwing stepped back and Bloodlust flipped to his feet.

Nightwing swung his fist at Bloodlust, but he ducked it and with a quick jump kick knocking Nightwing back.

Bloodlust did a roundhouse, but Nightwing grabbed the kick and punched Bloodlust in the face. He then jumped up and his knee connected with Bloodlust's nose. The crunch of broken bone could be heard and Nightwing stepped back.

Bloodlust's nose was definitely tilted to the left now and Bloodlust twisted his nose back into position as the crunching sound of healing bone could be heard. Bloodlust grinned and jumped forward as claws erupted from his fingers. Nightwing dodged the wild swings until one ended up leaving a nasty gash across his face. The gash quickly healed as Nightwing wiped away the blood.

He dodged more of the deadly swings and quickly took an open and hook punched Bloodlust in the ribs as hard as he could. Bloodlust knelt forward and Nightwing used a thrust kick which connected with Bloodlust's face.

He was sent keeling back and quickly climbed to his feet. Bloodlust leapt forward and thrust his leg out while in the air. The kick connected and Nightwing stepped back from the force of the blow.

Bloodlust continued with a spin kick which connected across Nightwing's face. Bloodlust threw another kick, but Nightwing quickly blocked it and sent another blow to Bloodlust's ribs.

Nightwing continued with a spin kick that sent Bloodlust spinning to the ground. Bloodlust's eyes flashed a crimson colour and he rose slowly to his feet. He sent a shockwave of energy that sliced its way towards Nightwing. Nightwing quickly rolled out of the way of the attack and hopped to his feet.

Demonic wings burst from Bloodlust's back and he sent another shockwave of energy at Nightwing.

Bloodlust gathered his energy and sent a bolt of demonic energy at Nightwing which sent him crashing to the snow.

"I will take your power, Nightwing, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Bloodlust snarled menacingly.

Nightwing climbed to his feet as Bloodlust continued to revert to his Demon form. Nightwing stepped back and began thinking of a way to get closer. At this rate Bloodlust would overpower him unless he managed to get closer. Nightwing sent a bolt of crimson lightning at Bloodlust, but a wave of energy quickly dispersed it.

"Pathetic. And to think that it was you who defeated the Vampire God," Bloodlust stated and began to focus his power.

"Fuck, Nightwing's in trouble, we have to help him!" Marcus called out as the others watched as the fight continued.

"No, this is his battle and he must continue this himself," John answered and turned to the others.

"He's right, Nightwing has the potential to win this fight so we must let Nightwing win his own battles," Michael stated.

Nightwing rolled out of the way of another shock of energy and shot a crimson beam of energy from his mouth. Bloodlust stepped to the side and the crimson energy merely shot past him.

Nightwing drew more strength to himself and moved forward with inhuman speed. Another shockwave of energy approached him, but he quickly dodged to the side. He then took out a knife hidden in his trousers and flung it at his demonic clone. The knife embedded itself in Bloodlust's torso.

Nightwing quickly shot forward as Bloodlust reached for the knife. Nightwing quickly grabbed the knife and twisted it out. Bloodlust hissed in pain and fell to his knees. Nightwing grabbed Bloodlust by the neck and with a powerful twist the sound of torn flesh reached his ears.

The headless body of Bloodlust fell to the ground as black blood spilled out from the headless body. Nightwing dropped the head and turned his attention to the rest of the demons surrounding him.

"I'd leave now unless you want to end up like your friend here," Nightwing muttered and the demons quickly took flight.

The demon revolution had ended with the death of its leader and Nightwing watched as the body of his clone disappeared. Turning into nothing but black smoke and flew back into Nightwing. The essence that had made Bloodlust a part of Nightwing had been returned.

Nightwing felt the same, no power of any kind. Perhaps what Bloodlust stated would only have worked for him and not the other way around. Either way with Bloodlust gone he had less to worry about now.

**(Scene Change)**

Vladimus watched over the excavation sight with a barely contained anticipation. Soon they would reach the tomb of one of the deadliest warriors in the world and then their time on this world would truly begin.

Shillian would fall to this warrior and then they would be able to pave the way forward for their master. The Demon God Zaraguin would eventually be upon them with an army of demons following their cause. The Demon Revolution would truly begin and no longer would the demons be outcast from all existence.

"Soon we shall pave the way for a new age with the death of Shillian and all that follow his cause," Vladimus stated.

Virgil watched from afar as Vladimus talked to himself and wondered how he had gotten so involved in this web of lies. Either way his goals lied with Vladimus's success which is why he had turned against his own people.

He remembered this warrior that Vladimus mentioned from ancient legends. About an ancient warrior that carved a path of destruction as slaughter during the first Vampire War which Vego had won over fifteen thousand years ago. Nobody knew how he disappeared, but that was the time that Shillian rose to power and lead his forces to victory against all odds.

Virgil had a vague idea of who this warrior might be but only time would tell whether his instincts had been correct.

Either way they would be bringing back an ancient power to deal with Shillian. With that ancient power a new path of destruction would begin if this power was left uncontrolled.

**To Be Continued. **

**Next Chapter: Project New Genesis**

**Authors Notes: **Sorry this chapter took so long, but I am a little discouraged by the lack of reviews for the last chapter. So if you want me to start sending the chapters in faster then please read and review. Expect a few new surprises in the next chapter and who is this ancient warrior and how is he connected with Shillian.

If you want to find then keep reading and send in those reviews. Anyway, that's all from me for now and send in those reviews. Later all, Kylefighter1.


	30. Saga 2: The Genesis Project

Saga 2: The Genesis Project

**Saga 2: The Genesis Project**

Large tubes filled with a green liquid nearly filled the entire room. Enough space was left for people to walk between them. The room was large and many people in white coats travelled across the room in different directions. In each tube a figure shaped similar to a human floated serenely.

There were also an abundance of security guards with high tech weapons stationed at various parts of the room. Some contained Vampires, others Werewolves and some even contained a variety of Demons. All in stasis never to wake again until they were needed for one of the Project's "experiments".

A secret organization that worked in secret from the entire world. Experimenting on Underworld species such as Vampires. Searching for a defence to be used against the Underworld…or a weapon to wipe them out.

They worked with a part of the UN to research these creatures in ways to destroy them or biological weapons to serve them. They had made a prototype which had escaped which resulted in the deaths of several scientists. The prototype had been reported unstable and was destroyed by the Titans. Unfortunately it was still unknown on how the Prototype had first escaped his stasis tube.

"So what you're saying is that that the gene's of these species conflict…destroying each other?" one scientist asked.

"Yes, it seems that they cannot combine and instead destroy each other…which means our prototype would've had a very short lifespan out of the stasis tube," the other scientist explained calmly.

"So we need to find some kind of catalyst to ensure that we can combine the genes to create the perfect bio-weapon," the other scientist finished.

"Unlikely, the blood cells of these separate species seem to destroy each other right at the genetic level." The scientist answered.

Their perfect hybrid would've been created by now if it weren't for the fact that the DNA samples they used were incompatible. The separate blood samples of Vampire, Demon, Angel and others just seemed to destroy each other. While the Hybrids lived for a few days…they slowly died from the inside.

They needed some kind of catalyst or special gene to create a successful hybrid. After the world had been restored there had been plenty of supernatural blood samples to collect. It seemed though that none of them contained the catalyst needed to successfully combine the bloodlines. There were reports that a hybrid did exist somewhere and very possibly that hybrid was Nightwing. If that was so then they would need a sample of his blood to create the perfect hybrid warrior.

"I'm telling you, it will be impossible without his blood and we just can't seem to find any samples whatsoever," the other scientist added.

"We're just not looking in the right places," the head scientist stated. "I think it's time we used our secondary Super Soldier plan."

The other scientist turned towards him as a smile spread across his face. A plan began to formulate in his mind, a plan to gain a sample of Nightwing's blood at any cost necessary. Of course the only people for certain to have a sample of Nightwing's blood would be the Titans. With the Super Soldiers, they would be able to operate in daylight with nothing tracing back to the organization.

Unbeknownst to any of the scientists in the lab, a tall muscled yet lean figure stood on the viewing platform above them. Shillian gazed down at them and a smirk crossed his face as things were soon going to become very interesting.

**(Scene Change)**

It had been a week since the incident with Bloodlust had occurred and their training had been completed. Nightwing's style in the martial arts had nearly been perfected and had learned how to take an inhuman beating through willpower alone. With their training completed they were now ready to leave. Now they would have to travel across the globe again to the deserts of Utah.

It was there that they would receive training through their spirit and mind. The training would come from a group of reclusive shamans. Known for their works in the spirit and mind. Techniques that would benefit them in the future…some even said that with the training they were able to see clear premonitions of the future.

Nightwing shook John's hand and had this distinct feeling that they would meet again sometime in the near future. After all these days it seemed almost anything was possible. Only what would the circumstances be like next time they met. Would it be in a casual setting as friends or in battle as allies or enemies?

John had walked down with them to the bottom of the mountain as the snow had come down as harshly as ever before. Michael and Blackfire were packing the teams stuff back into the SUV which looked half frozen. Leaving it untouched for a week in this weather would do that to the vehicle. Jinx stood by Nightwing's side as they shook hands with their mentor for possibly the last time.

"It was a pleasure teaching you and your team, Nightwing. I hope we meet sometime again in the near future," John stated. Eve walked by them with a calm look on her face ignoring the others around her as if they didn't exist. Jinx rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Nightwing and John as they spoke in a friendly manner.

"I'm sure we will, after all these days it seems like anything is possible," Nightwing answered.

Yes, almost anything these days seemed possible. Nightwing had been to an alternate future where the Vampire God ruled. Then to a dark and terrible past during the war between Vampires and Angels over four thousand years ago. That war had long been forgotten and had been covered up by the Underworld government. No traces of such a war remained; it was as if it never happened.

It was during that war that Nightwing had first met the Vampire Overlord Shillian who led the Vampire Armies by himself. In a final showdown during that war, Nightwing had taken a heavy beating, but had managed to win by knocking Shillian into an unknown portal or black hole. It was thought that he had died, but in fact it had transported him to the present and he had somehow managed to absorb the power of the portal.

Ever since that day Shillian had been a constant thorn in their side and had even somehow managed to take over the majority of the rogue Vampire forces. He even managed to manipulate all his enemies so he could gain true Immortality and bring back the dreaded Vampire God.

Hopefully with their travels across the globe they would be able to gain enough power to defeat this alliance. Shillian by himself was deadly, but with someone just as powerful by his side they were truly unstoppable.

"Nightwing, the stuff is packed, if we want to catch that plane we better get moving soon," Michael stated.

He slammed the SUV boot shut and slung his coat over his shoulder. The amulet of darkness hung round his neck was clearly visible. Marcus approached the SUV and shook off a layer of snow like a dog. The snow then fell over Michael and Blackfire like a white blanket.

"Hey, watch where you're shaking that stuff," Michael muttered as he brushed the snow off his coat.

Blackfire held an irritated look on her face and Marcus just grinned. That grin was soon wiped off his face as Blackfire slung a snowball right to his face. Marcus shook his head and leaned against the SUV as Nightwing and Jinx finished talking to John. He had definitely shown them a lot in just a week.

Much of it would be useful in the future battles that were approaching. Both he and Nightwing had seen these future battles thanks to an immensely powerful inter-dimensional being. A being so powerful it dwarfed his and Nightwing's own power combined.

Unfortunately it seemed that he wasn't allowed to directly interfere with the issues of existence. It seemed he could only try and get others to change the fate of the world, but he couldn't do it himself.

They hadn't seen this being for a while now, obviously he was leaving them to their own devices. Eve opened the SUV door and stepped inside and Marcus soon followed. It looked like they were ready to leave and Michael spotted John walking back up the mountain in the harsh snowstorm. Michael approached the front passenger seat and then opened the door.

As Michael entered the front passenger seat, Nightwing got into the driver seat and started the engine. The rest of the team got into the back and Nightwing let the engine run a few minutes to warm the vehicle up.

"So, where to next, Bro?" Michael asked as he leaned back in the leather seat of the SUV.

"The outback of South America …according to my sources, there are some shamans experienced in mind and spirit," Nightwing answered. Michael cocked an eyebrow and brushed his fingers through his spiked black hair which was the trademark of their family. Nightwing had started letting his fall down whilst Michael preferred to have his swept back.

Unlike Nightwing, Michael didn't use gel to hold it back as he didn't like the greasy look it gave his hair.

" South America , I've heard it's nice there...maybe if we have time we can check out the local sights," Michael stated with a grin.

"Perhaps," Nightwing stated and rolled his eyes when Michael wasn't looking.

Knowing Michael, the sight's he mentioned probably meant women. He had caught him regularly flirting with Blackfire and Jinx. Usually it ended up with an energy blast sending him flying into the snow.

Nightwing smirked and Jinx and Alex entered the back of the SUV. Now that everyone was in the SUV they could get going and begin their journey to their next destination. Nightwing pulled away from group of snow covered mountains and drove away. John then turned around half way up the mountain and watched them drive into the distance and smirked.

They had been through so much already and John could tell that a storm was fast approaching. John had survived most of the Vampire Prophecy, but remembered his death when a flash of energy flew by.

That flash of crimson energy covered the planet and silences a whole planet in an instant. Then he remembered his resurrection with a similar flash of light. Nightwing had saved Earth before and hopefully he would be able to save them again.

**(Scene Change)**

Lucifer's fingers rapidly flew over the keyboard as he hacked the Underworld database for any signs of Nightwing. He had also searched for their current two largest threats to the peaceful world. Shillian was still in hiding and nobody knew where exactly, but Vladimus had been reported to be sighted in Australia .

He had already reported Vladimus's location to the Underworld government and Titans and it seemed they were getting ready for a raid. There had been suspicious activity in his current location and they were going to put a stop to it. It would be tough with Nightwing and Marcus missing, but they could handle it.

The Underworld had also been ordered to capture the traitor Virgil alive. After Virgil had betrayed them, the Angels of the ethereal realm wanted him alive for questioning. Possibly to see why he fell down the path of darkness and find a way to counteract the hate that had consumed his heart. Lucifer had since lost track of Nightwing after he had returned.

Marcus was still missing after he began to track Nightwing which had led him to several different possibilities. One of which was that Marcus had found Nightwing, but Nightwing may have recruited him for his own purposes.

Lucifer got up from his laptop and quickly donned his trench coat and left his dimly lit room to join the raiding party. He couldn't miss the briefing as it would detail the plans on executing the raid on Vladimus's stronghold. The raid was take place in forty eight hours. Whatever he had planned, Vladimus wouldn't have enough time to finish his plan in such a short time frame.

On the way to the briefing he met up with the current leader of the angelic armies, Gabriel. He had led the Underworld forces when Vego had returned and during the time where Virgil revealed that he had allied with Vladimus.

"So you want to take Virgil alive. But what of Vladimus?" Lucifer asked calmly as they walked down the corridor.

"He is not needed alive and we have full authority to kill him on sight," Gabriel answered calmly.

"I see, I thought your kind had mercy for all creatures," Lucifer added and they turned a corner.

They were in the Titans facility which had become a base of sorts for the Underworld government in certain situations. Especially if they were working in coordination with the Titans.

"That is true, but Vladimus is too great a threat to this world to live," Gabriel answered smoothly.

"I remember the last time…we thought we had killed him, but somehow he had survived against the odds," Lucifer muttered.

"That was nearly three centuries ago, this time he will fall," Gabriel stated as they entered the briefing room.

The room itself was sizable enough to hold several dozen occupants. Several species of the Underworld Organization were present as Lucifer and Gabriel stood at the podium to outline their attack plan.

"Vladimus's base has been located in the outback of Australia where he holds a small base," Gabriel announced.

Lucifer stood by Gabriel's side as he continued with his speech. Lucifer's thoughts went back to their current situation. With the possibility that Nightwing had returned things had changed. Though nobody could be sure whether this was a good thing or perhaps a bad thing.

After being influenced by a great evil, it was still unsure whether Nightwing was still on the side of light. Due to his avoidance of the Titans it could be assumed that he may have turned to the dark. They could only hope that Nightwing was still on their side since Shillian seemed to be plotting something. Unfortunately Shillian was as smart as he was powerful. This meant that Shillian would have an easy time at keeping them guessing what his true motives were.

Shillian's true motives were still unknown and all his actives led to something deeper than anything they had come across so far. So that meant they could only question what Shillian was up to. It was a question the majority of the Underworld government wished to know and was still researching his activities. Unfortunately so far they kept coming up with dead ends.

"We believe that Vladimus is in the rear building which seems to be a temple," Gabriel stated as he pointed to a screen.

The taskforce watched as the display screen zoomed to the building that Vladimus was currently located. Vladimus's compound also seemed to be right outside some old ruins of some kind. The compound was guarded well and besides the temple, the base consisted of a barracks and several smaller buildings.

"We first hit these two guard towers at the main entrance and then destroy the barracks to hamper enemy forces," Gabriel continued.

They would hit Vladimus's compound in two days. Last time the Underworld Government had led an offensive against Vladimus was over two hundred years ago. Last time the compound had been destroyed and watched as his main building collapsed with him in it. They thought that had been the end of him, but he'd apparently survived with his reappearance over a year ago.

With his reappearance he led the forces of a small cult group hell-bent on the resurrection of the Vampire God. Now this time they would make sure that Vladimus died just like he should have over two centuries ago.

**(Scene Change)**

Leo drank down the blood from his glass and watched the countless Vampires dance to the techno music. It was an underground Vampire Club where he tended to visit regularly during the daylight hours. The only way in or out was through a series of underground tunnels which spread across the entire city. It was how the Vampires moved around the city during daylight hours.

"Leo, you've been a regular here for over twenty years yet all you do is sat on your ass drinking blood," the bartender muttered.

"It's my life I'll do what I want with it," Leo mumbled and finished the glass of blood in his hand.

"Most Vampires over here dance, too. I guess that's what you get when you're as old as you are," the bartender stated.

"Are you calling my old?" Leo asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say old, old fart or old drunken fart, maybe yeah," the bartender answered with a cocky grin on his face.

"When you get to my age you'll understand someday…I've seen more things than you could imagine," Leo muttered.

He then motioned for the bartender to refill his glass and glanced to the dance floor where the majority of Vampires congregated. The bartender refilled his glass and Leo handed him a five dollar note. Leo took a swig from his glass as the main entrance to the club burst open. Uniformed soldiers then poured in and aimed their weapons at the groups of Vampires before them.

The lead soldier fired his weapon and a burst of blue energy hit the nearest Vampire in the torso. The vampire collapsed to the ground out cold and some Vampires tried to attack, but the energy weapons quickly put an end to resistance.

Men in white suits then quickly entered and began carrying the out cold bodies of the various Vampires away.

Leo shot up from his seat and dived over the bar as the soldiers then began to fire their weapons at him. They seemed to be carrying some kind of energy weapons specifically created for capturing Vampires.

The bartender handed him a pistol and kept one for himself as they prepared to fight back against the soldiers. Leo shot up from behind the bar and shot off a few rounds at the uniformed soldiers. The bullets hit the nearest Soldier in the torso and sent him falling over a table behind him.

Leo ducked down as several blue bolts of energy barely missed him. Leo could feel the energy from the bolts and they seemed to hold some sort of electrical energy. There was also a hint of UV rays in the bolts for increased effectiveness on Vampires.

"Careful, one hit from those guns and it's lights out for us," Leo stated and reloaded his empty pistol.

"Right, luckily we're not the only ones left fighting, but we will be if we don't get out now," the bartender stated. Leo nodded and dove up and fired off several more rounds which took out the three nearest soldiers. They continued to fire their energy weapons, but Leo dodged the blasts with inhuman speed. Leo ducked down as an energy bolt missed him by mere centimetres. The bartender stood up and fired a couple of rounds before ducking back down out of the view of the Soldiers.

"Is there any other way out of here?" Leo asked and the bartender shook his head.

"Damn it, they're covering the entrance and they're moving in perfect sync," Leo muttered as he peeked over the bar.

He spotted another small group of Vampires firing from behind an overturned table with handguns and rifles. It was then that he noticed the lead Soldier put his hand to his ear and then motioned to the others. They began to withdraw leaving the club a lot emptier than it had been before.

"What was that all about and why did they take the Vampires they shot?" the bartender asked himself and a frown formed on Leo's face.

"Whoever they were, they were human, but I didn't see any patches or symbols to indicate what government they worked for," Leo answered. They smelt human, but they moved differently, they were completely in sync with each other as if they knew what the other was thinking. He hadn't seen any communication devices except for the Squad Leader.

Where there had been a hundred Vampires in the club, only about thirty remained. The rest had been dragged off by those men in the white suits during the raid by the human soldiers. What Leo was worried about was what humans would need with Vampires and who exactly sent them?

**(Scene Change)**

In an office of an unknown government building a woman sat at her desk. She talked to an unknown individual on the phone and it seemed that their conversation held some importance.

"You have more bodies, excellent…put them into stasis until the final preparations are ready," the woman stated and hung up the phone.

This woman was human, but seemed to be in charge of the organization that opposed the Underworld Government. She was of average height and had shoulder length blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore an all black business suit and held a lean yet athletic figure.

She clasped her hands in front of her face and a thoughtful look came across her as she thought of their plans. Their plans to create their saviour from the very creatures they were trying to wipe out. This Underworld was a threat that the world continued to ignore, but they would not give them the chance. They would wipe out the Underworld and all it's inhabitants.

Vampires, Lycanthropes, Demons…all of them were far too dangerous to be allowed to live. Already a group from the Underworld had nearly succeeded in wiping them out, but they wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"I take it the raid was successful, then?" a calm and seductive male voice stated from the shadows of her office.

That would be her largest and most beneficial supporter despite being a former member of the Underworld himself. He had given them the technology and power to hunt down Vampires and other such creatures with ease. It had been him that made their dreams all possible at last.

"Yes, we captured seventy one Vampire bodies in perfect condition thanks to the new weapon designs you gave us," the business woman stated.

"Good, just remember Angela, that you work for me and that means this organization is mine," the shadowed figure stated.

"Of course, and with all you've done for us we can begin Project Genesis so much sooner," Angela stated.

"Yes, and with Project Genesis, we can create the perfect soldier to combat the forces of Underworld," the shadowed figure state.

"Yes, it's what we've wanted all along isn't it Shillian," Angela stated and Shillian walked out of the shadows.

"Yes, and as this organization's power continues to grow both our goals will be within reach," Shillian stated and sat himself down on Angela's desk.

She looked up at Shillian and secretly admired him. He had a body toned to perfection and it could be seen through his silk shirt and loose trousers. He had a height of just over six feet and dark brown hair that was swept back in a wild and mysterious look. His face was the kind any woman would love to kiss.

Only behind that gorgeous face and perfect body was a monster. A ruthless creature who knew nothing of remorse or kindness. Still she admired him and the intelligence he held. Angela then noticed a new email on her computer and her fingers quickly flew over the keyboard. Shillian climbed off the desk and calmly walked around it. The email was a confirmation that they were ready to begin a raid on the Titans facility for a sample of Nightwing's blood. They were ready to leave whenever they were given the green light.

"So Nightwing's blood is the key to Project Genesis, how interesting," Shillian stated and gently ran his fingers up Angela's arm.

"Let's hope that everything goes according to plan because if we do not get Nightwing's blood, we shall have to start all over again," Shillian whispered into her ear.

Angela shook her head and Shillian smirked as he inhaled the fear that came from Angela and felt the blood pulsing beneath her flesh.

That simple sound aroused him more than he could've realized and had to resist sinking his fangs into her neck. It wasn't love, but no, he wasn't capable of that anymore, but it was lust. Shillian stood to his full height and placed a firm hand on Angela's shoulder and smirked.

"Of Project Genesis should fail, I want you to begin Project Rebirth," Shillian stated in a calm voice.

"Yes, of course and please visit anytime, it's not often we receive a visit from you these days," Angela stated and went back to her work.

"I think you'll find that I'll be dropping by more often these days," Shillian stated and knelt back down to her.

He could still hear the damn heart beat and it was driving him insane with hunger. It had been a while since he fed and the thirst was so strong at that moment. Without a second thought he drove his fangs into her neck and slowly began to drink at the precious crimson liquid.

A quiet moan escaped Angela's mouth and Shillian had to stop himself from smirking at that moment. Angela's arm crept up Shillian's torso and began to unbutton his black silk shirt. His perfectly toned torso was exposed and both Angela's hands began to caress the muscled torso. It wasn't too bulky and perfectly toned.

It was amazing that his fangs had pierced her skin yet she could feel no pain. In fact it felt pleasant, which had caught Angela by surprise.

It was then that Shillian's hand began to caress Angela's right breast while his other hand worked on removing her shirt. Angela then pulled his shirt off and Shillian pulled away as he let his shirt drop to the floor.

Angela pulled Shillian back in and began rubbing his lower back with both hands. Shillian pulled down Angela's shirt to reveal to firm and average sized breasts. He smirked and leaned down to the left breast. He took the nipple into his mouth and Angela arched her back giving him better access.

Angela then combed her hand through his perfect hair and Shillian wrapped his arms around Angela, reaching for the clasp of the Bra she was wearing. Angela had on the occasion imagined herself in this same position with Shillian before. She had never imagined that it one day might actually happen. Shillian freed her golden hair from the ponytail and it fell down over her shoulders.

Shillian then removed her Bra and brought his mouth back down to her neck. Drawn in by the smell of the blood. His fangs once again sunk into the fresh wound in her neck and another moan escaped from Angela's mouth.

His hands began to firmly yet gently caress her breasts while Angela began to work on Shillian's belt buckle. Shillian's fangs slid out of her neck as he felt the thirst disappear and then noticed Angela working on his belt buckle. He pulled his trousers down leaving him in only his boxers. Angela saw that even his legs were perfectly sculpted. Despite living as long as he had, not a single scar could be seen.

Shillian then pulled Angela up and began working on her own trousers. Shillian pulled down her trousers and as Angela stepped out of her trousers she pushed Shillian down into her chair. She smirked and sat down on his lap and engulfed his mouth with her own lips.

"Impatient I see, it seems you've wanted this for a while," Shillian said as Angela began a trail of kisses down his torso.

"I've wanted this for a while and now I have my chance," Angela stated as Shillian began to lower his hands.

Shillian began to caress Angela's firm ass through her underwear. A gentle moan escaped her lips and she began to run her hands slowly across Shillian's torso. Angela lowered her hands and began to caress Shillian through his black silk boxers. Shillian threw his head back and a loud moan escaped his lips.

Angela lowered her mouth down to Shillian's neck and began to leave a trail of feather like kisses down his neck. Shillian continued to grope her firm backside and Angela continued to caress Shillian through his boxers.

Angela then lowered her other hand and began to remove Shillian's boxers as she continued to rub him. Shillian brought his head back up and leaned forward so Angela could fully remove his boxers. Shillian spotted the bare breasts before him and began to kiss and nip around the nipples. Shillian then sank his fangs into her left breast and a loud moan escaped her lips. She could feel the heat building up inside her and as his fangs once again pierced her skin, the pleasure increased.

Angela continued to caress Shillian's member and Angela felt Shillian's hands increase the pace in which they groped her ass. He then began to pull the last of her clothing down her legs as he continued to kiss her breast. As the last shred of clothing fell to the floor Angela then lowered herself onto him.

Both threw their heads back at the pleasurable new sensation. They continued to grind against each other as lovers would and Shillian sunk his fangs into her breast. As his fangs began to suck at the blood, his tongue and lips began to caress her flesh. Angela threw her head forward and began to nip at his ear. As they grinded against each other Shillian's hands continued to squeeze her firm ass.

Angela began to bob up and down on him as Shillian withdrew his fangs. The sensations this woman gave him was amazing, it had been a long time since he had been with a woman.

Shillian watched her breasts sway in front of his face and his tongue began to caress the nearest nipple. Shillian's hands began to run up her sides towards her breasts. Both felt a pressure building up within them as their pace continued to increase. Luckily the room was soundproof as the moaning grew louder.

Shillian's hands then began to grope and caress her firm globes. Angela was nearing her limit and with a few final thrusts she came over his member. Shillian continued to thrust upwards and moments later came himself.

Angela fell down on Shillian who turned them over and climbed to his feet. Angela looked up and admired Shillian in his naked glory, who then knelt down and put his silk boxers back on. He turned to Angela and flashed a smirk as he continued to pick up his clothes and get dressed. By the time he was fully dressed so was Angela who watched Shillian leave with a look of desire and awe in her eyes.

"Remember Project Rebirth if you fail," Shillian whispered seconds before he stepped out of the office.

**(Scene Change)**

Raven left the security of her room when she heard some of the others leave for the new pizzeria. Apparently much to the delight of Cyborg and others, they cooked a large variety of pizzas. Leo was currently somewhere else since it was still daylight in the city of Jump .

The only people in the Titans facility besides Raven herself at the moment was Lucifer and a strike team from the Underworld Government. At the moment, though Raven wasn't interested in the Titans or the Underworld Government's activities. All that Lucifer had told Raven was that they were planning a final assault against Vladimus and the remainder of his forces.

After Shillian had arrived, he absorbed a lot of the armies that Vladimus controlled. That was the way the old rule of the Vampires worked. The strongest Vampire was the absolute leader.

Raven arrived in the common room and noticed the report on the assassination of the leading political members of Jump City . The hunt for the killer was still on and as of yet no clues had yet to be found. It was still unknown why they were killed as the motives of any possible killer could not be found. Currently, it had fallen upon the police and Titans to help maintain the city and keep order within the borders.

Lucifer entered the room shortly followed by Gabriel. Raven had only met Gabriel on a few occasions and from what she had heard. Gabriel had taken Virgil's place as the leader of the Angelic armies. So far it seemed that he was a nice person in general, but at times tended to be emotionally distant. Virgil had been emotionally distant in the way an asshole was.

Gabriel was distant in the way that he didn't understand how to empathize with those around him. Either way he was a good replacement for the Angelic armies and had fought with them on the frontlines during the resurrection of the Vampire God.

"Raven, where are the others, I thought they'd be hogging the television today?" Lucifer asked.

"As far as I know they went out for pizza," Raven answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, they could've been of some help," Lucifer stated. "Each has gifts that could've been used in the raid."

Raven nodded as she sipped some of her herbal tea and felt the hot liquid running down her throat. Despite being a hybrid of sorts, she could still eat and drink human food. Only her strength and speed had slightly increased when Nightwing had turned her to save her from death.

"They might be back soon," Raven stated calmly. "After all, they only went to a pizzeria downtown."

Lucifer nodded and crossed his arms over his torso with a thoughtful expression on his face. It seemed that Lucifer and Gabriel were both concerned about the upcoming raid on Vladimus's stronghold. Vladimus had become powerful due to the power bestowed upon him by the Demon God Zaraguin. Luckily his power didn't even begin to approach the power that Shillian himself held. If that had been the case, a successful attack on Vladimus's stronghold would be impossible.

Last time it had taken the combined forces of himself, Marcus and Nightwing to defeat Vladimus. This time they would either capture him or kill him since Vladimus was too big a threat to be allowed to live.

"My superiors are still uncomfortable with allowing the Titans to help with these kinds of missions," Gabriel stated.

"Oh, I would've thought that they'd be happy for our help," Raven answered. "After all we did fight alongside each other during the apocalypse."

"That may be so," Gabriel added. "But there are some who still feel uncomfortable with allowing mortals to help."

"Nothing can be changed about that." Lucifer stated. "All we can do is try and make the best of here and now."

Gabriel closed his eyes and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. Humans and the Underworld Government had worked together against the Vampire God, but yet they still had distrust for each other.

**(Scene Change)**

Nightwing and his group left the airport with their luggage in hand. Seeing such an odd group did draw quite a few eyes to them, but they managed to stay out of sight for the most part. They were now in a remote part of South America where they would hopefully receive their next level of training. Nightwing removed his sunglasses and watched as the sun was hours away from setting.

It must have been sometime during the mid-afternoon due to the position of the sun in the sky. They would have to reach their destination before sundown since it would be unwise to travel through the desert during nightfall.

"So which direction are we supposed to be heading to find these shamans, then?" Jinx asked as she crossed her arms over her torso.

"We're supposed to head south directly away from the sun," Nightwing answered. "We should eventually come across a large canyon."

"A canyon?" Marcus asked. "Could you perhaps go into anymore detail?"

"There are mountains surrounding the area and the family of shamans lives in a large gas station," Nightwing added.

"A gas station," Blackfire mumbled. "I wasn't really expecting a family of shamans to live in a gas station."

"It keeps them out of the eyes of the general public," Nightwing answered. "They want to remain anonymous."

"Okay, we have a destination in mind," Michael stated. "But how exactly are we supposed to get there?"

"That won't be a problem," Nightwing answered. "I had transportation arranged for us ahead of time."

He then pointed towards a black Land rover and a grin of approval quickly swept across Michael's face. Eve stood next to Nightwing with a calm expression on her face. The wind blew Eve's flowing crimson hair slightly and Nightwing turned to see the expression on her face. It seemed that she had a thoughtful expression on her face. It was as if she was remembering old memories.

It wasn't surprising since Eve had probably seen a lot throughout her immortal life including the rise and fall of empires. That would be enough to keep most people brooding for centuries.

"So these shamans are supposed to strengthen us spiritually," Eve mumbled in a hushed whisper. "This should be interesting."

If what Nightwing said was true, then these shamans would allow them to reach a new level in mental and spiritual strength. In other words their focus in battle and their determination to keep going would grow so much larger. Perhaps with their help they would be able to defeat Shillian.

The man who had manipulated and used her before betraying her, when he no longer needed her. She hadn't realized that Shillian would betray even her for power. After all they had been lovers at that time.

"It should be interesting," Michael stated calmly. "Though I'm not sure Blackfire and Jinx are into the whole spiritual thing."

An image of Jinx and Blackfire vainly trying to stay awake during meditation swept through Eve's mind and inwardly grinned. Some people were cut out for meditation while others couldn't stay awake. Luckily they had so many more techniques that could be used to strengthen the spirit and mind. Eve could already tell that Nightwing would easily excel in this area of training. After all he was one of the most focused and determined individuals that she had ever met.

Shillian used to be a lot like Nightwing, let's hope that Nightwing didn't turn out like Shillian eventually did. Shillian had once been caught between a battle between what he believed and his inner demons. Eventually his inner darkness became the dominant side of Shillian.

He had been slightly cruel and cold before all that happened until eventually his own darkness completely consumed him. Afterwards he quickly became one of the most feared creatures to ever walk the Earth. One who used his immense intelligence to gain power and followers. Shillian had easily been the smartest creature around in those days and some even worshipped him as a god.

Eve shook her head and followed the others as they climbed into the Land Rover. They had a long trip ahead of them and they needed to prepare.

Nightwing gunned the engine and began to drive away from the small secluded airport. It seemed that they had a few hours to get to their destination and he couldn't help but notice Eve deep in thought again. Something was on her mind and reminded himself to talk to her about it later.

**(Scene Change)**

Leo ducked and weaved through the underground tunnels that were created so Vampires could move about during daylight hours. He had thought that those soldiers had left, but several squads were still scattered strategically around the city. He had a hard time getting by them without being seen.

On a couple of occasions those energy rifles had nearly hit him, but had managed to avoid them. The reason he had a hard time getting by them was because they worked perfectly as a squad. Not a flaw in their tactics, it was like they were reading each others mind or some entity was controlling them with his mind. Hopefully it wasn't the last option because that would be very strange.

Some of the surviving Vampires had followed Leo and had been of some help, but they were currently pinned down. A group of about eight Soldiers down the corridor had them pinned down at a corner and they couldn't get by.

There was something supernatural about these soldiers, one second you see one in front of you and then suddenly their coming at you from all directions. Their blood smelled human, but they certainly didn't act human.

Leo fired off several shots, but the soldiers ducked behind the corner. They had to make a move soon or more would arrive from any possible direction.

"This is insane!" the bartender of the Vampire Club yelled. "Who has enough power to do something like this?

Leo wracked his brain for an answer, but unfortunately found none. That meant that in all likelihood that a new player was in town. Leo had managed to get a glimpse of badge on their shoulders which only read S.O.I. Leo had no idea what that meant, but it was the only clue he had to their mysterious attackers.

"You cover me I'm going to draw their fire while you make a run for it," Leo yelled over the gunfire and sound of an energy discharge. The bartender nodded and he and a couple of more Vampires opened fire with their pistols. This kept the soldiers hiding behind the corner while Leo made a run for their location. If he moved quickly enough he could knock them out before they made their move.

Leo then noticed a grenade slide towards him and quickly cursed out loud as the explosion sent him crashing to the ground.

"Son of a bitch," Leo muttered and climbed to his feet. It was then that he noticed the soldiers preparing to fire on him. Several bolts of blue energy flew towards him. Leo moved with inhuman speed and managed to dodge the blue energy bolts which seemed lethal to Vampires. Leo then ran up the wall in the direction of the Soldiers.

Using his Vampiric speed he managed to evade the energy bolts and reach the location of the soldiers. Leo quickly managed to disarm the squad of Soldiers which is when they brought out their combat knifes.

They struck at him with lethal precision in which only Leo's incredible speed saved his skin for the most part. They had managed to get a few good slashes in on him and he had the cuts to prove it.

With powerful and swift moves he sent the closest soldier crashing down the corridor with ease. The other soldiers rushed him, but Leo sent them crashing into the wall with a powerful spin kick. Another came at Leo and thrust his knife towards Leo, but he quickly evaded the attack. He then hooked his arm around the soldiers arm and quickly threw him over his shoulder into the cold hard ground. The last Soldier attacked with a side kick, but Leo grabbed the soldier's foot and twisted with sent the soldier crashing to the ground.

"Well, at least they have human limitations," Leo mumbled. "Otherwise that would've been much harder."

He motioned to the other Vampires that it was safe to come out and they quickly ran up to him. Whatever was going on it was something unusual. The Soldiers had been taking the bodies of any Vampires that had been shot. The energy weapons they used seemed to either knock out or kill any Vampires that were shot. It seemed that they were specifically made for capturing and killing Vampires.

"Thanks Leo, I owe you one," the bartender said. "Next time you come by the club, drinks are on the house."

"We're not out yet," Leo stated as a frown crossed his expression. "We need to get out of here and into the public."

"The public?" another Vampire asked. "Wouldn't that be risking the humans if they attacked us?"

"They won't attack us in public," Leo answered calmly. "It's too risky and they don't want that kind of exposure."

They nodded and ran down the corridors of the underground network towards the nearest possible safehouse. They needed shelter and somewhere to hide; Leo's first thought was the Titans facility. It was heavily defended and this organization wouldn't dare attack the Titans head on.

The other Vampires went their own ways while Leo headed towards the closest exit towards Titans Facility. The sun would be a problem, but if he was close enough he could teleport inside the Titans Facility. Whoever these soldiers worked for, Leo had to warn the Titans about this new threat. If he didn't then Raven would surely have his ass for hiding important information.

He'd seen Nightwing himself tremble in fear of Raven's wrath. Only an insane man wouldn't when someone possessed the power to send them into a realm of oblivion or some other dark place. Cyborg told him of the time when Beastboy had severely pissed Raven off one time. She had sent him to another dimension and kept him there for nearly the entire day.

When Raven finally brought him back, Beastboy was as white as a sheet and acted a little more cautious around Raven ever since then. After remembering that he decided that he should try not to annoy her too much either.

**(Scene Change)**

"We've received a report from the Underworld Government," Gabriel stated. "It seems there have been citywide attacks on Vampires."

Lucifer turned towards him and at that moment Cyborg and Beastboy entered the room with a questioning look on their faces. He could tell that they heard what Gabriel said and decided that they may as well know what was going on.

"Who's been attacking Vampires?" Lucifer asked. "And why only Vampires and not Lycans or Demons?"

"We don't know who's attacking us," Gabriel answered. "Only that they are abducting any Vampires they can find."

"Dude, what's going on?" Beastboy asked with a confused expression.

"It seems that a large force of soldiers have been attacking the Underworld," Lucifer answered and folded his arms over his torso.

"Do you know anyone who could attack like this on a citywide scale?" Cyborg asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Unfortunately no, we have no idea of their identities," Gabriel answered. "We have no idea of their true intentions either."

Cyborg nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face. Too bad Starfire went out to the Mall since she was a pretty good strategist despite her naïve nature. He had spotted Raven heading towards the roof. Other than that it seemed that the only people here were the strike team members.

Despite that fact the Titans building had never felt so empty, especially since Titans East had left for Steel City . If it weren't for Lucifer and Raven, their connections with the Underworld would be gone. Especially since Raven had recently became a recognized member of the Underworld organization. From what he had seen, it was the Underworld organization that kept peace between the different species and clans. Before the Underworld had formed there had been a lot of fighting.

"I hope Leo's okay," Lucifer muttered. "Being the Vampire Elder of the Underworld he's probably a primary target."

"I'm sure he's fine," Cyborg added calmly. "He knows how to look after himself and is smart despite how dumb he acts sometimes."

Lucifer smirked at the comment and remembered all the incidents they had gotten into over the centuries. Leo had become like a brother to him and had managed to keep his life from getting dull. Leo had always found some bizarre way to keep him amused or generally from being bored.

Raven then entered the room and quickly noted the serious expressions on the occupant's faces. Except for Beastboy of course who couldn't do serious if his very life actually depended on it.

Fire burst from the floor in the middle of the room and as the flames faded away an exhausted Leo stood before them.

"Leo, you're alright," Lucifer stated with a grin on his face. "I knew that they wouldn't be able to take you."

"Yeah, I'm alright, but a lot of others aren't," Leo answered. "There were so many of them and so sudden."

A small explosion rocked the room and the sound of gunfire began to echo throughout the building. The sound of marching footsteps began to approach them and Lucifer ran towards the window. Outside were assault helicopters landing and uniformed soldiers jumped from the helicopters.

One second everything had been peaceful and then these soldiers came from seemingly nowhere. The lights then began to flicker and seconds later all the power throughout most of the facility went down. Whoever these soldiers were, they were professionals and knew what they were doing. They had somehow managed to sneak by the defense systems and cut off the power to the facility.

A squad of four soldiers then burst into the room and their energy rifles began firing upon them. The occupants of the room dived for cover behind the couch or an overturned nearby table. Leo jumped up and quickly fired off a couple of rounds from his pistol. The bullets struck the nearest soldier and he quickly collapsed to the floor.

Lucifer quickly fired an energy blast which exploded upon contact and finished the remaining soldiers in the room.

"Well, this isn't good," Leo muttered. "I thought that this place would be too public to attack."

Gabriel's radio then crackled on and various reports of how they were pinned down began to pour in. Apparently the soldiers seemed to be searching for something and were effectively pinning down the strike team. It couldn't have come at a worse time since now they would have to cancel their strike on Vladimus.

"Alright, we're on our way," Gabriel spoke into the radio. "Just make sure they don't find what their looking for."

"What do you think their looking for?" Cyborg asked as he transformed his arm into a sonic cannon.

"We don't know, but they seem to be heading towards the med lab," Gabriel answered. "I ordered anyone not pinned down to make a stand there."

The others nodded and they quickly left the room for the med lab. Since they elevators were down they would need to take the stairs which would surely be guarded. As they reached the stairs they spotted two soldiers at the foot of the stairs. They quickly opened fire and the Titans ducked for cover. Gabriel sent a beam of golden energy from his third eye which easily sliced through the two guards. More gunfire and the hum of energy weapons being fired echoed throughout the building.

They ran up the stairs and saw a group of six soldiers run by them towards the med lab. That was the direction from where most of the gunfire was coming from. It seemed that a good portion of the strike team was holding up there. Lucifer took the lead and the others quickly followed as they ran down the corridor.

"Cyborg, what exactly is in the med lab," Lucifer asked as they crept down the empty corridor.

"Medical supplies and equipment mostly," Cyborg answered. "Plus blood samples from all the team members."

"Blood samples?" Lucifer asked. "Including recent samples of Nightwing's blood?"

"Yes, including Nightwing's," Cyborg answered. "Why do you ask?"

Raven quickly took notice of how Lucifer's skin became a few shades paler and how recognition came to his face. It looked like he had figured out why they were attacking the Titans facility.

"Lucifer, what's wrong?" Raven asked as they slowed to stop.

"I know what they're after, it's the blood," Lucifer stated slowly. "They're after Nightwing's hybrid blood."

They resumed running down the corridor and quickly ran around the next corner and the main entrance to the med lab came into view. Several Soldiers were tactically positioned in keeping the strike force inside the med lab pinned down. Lucifer quickly threw a golden energy bolt which sent the soldiers flying. The strike force inside quickly took this opportunity and began firing their weapons. The soldiers quickly fell to the two pronged attack on them.

They then heard the steady march of footsteps and quickly saw a large amount of Soldiers heading their way. As they fired their pulse weapons they ducked for cover. One of the blue energy bolts hit Beastboy who then collapsed to the ground. Cyborg quickly dragged him into cover and checked his pulse.

He was still alive; he'd just been knocked out from the blast of those energy weapons. The sound of an object rolling on the floor towards them quickly caught the attention of Lucifer and Gabriel. They looked down and quickly spotted the grenade. The explosion sent both immortals crashing to the ground. Lucifer struggled to get up as Raven and Cyborg quickly took their place in holding the soldiers off.

Raven sent out a black wave of energy which took out several of the attacking soldiers before them. A few of the strike team members jumped out of cover and began firing their weapons. The barrage of energy blasts were quickly renewed as the Strike team members soon fell. As two were soon knocked out by the energy blasts they quickly went back for cover.

Cyborg fired several beams of sonic energy which knocked down the soldiers for a short while, but they eventually got back up. Lucifer fired a golden bolt of energy which exploded when it reached the group of soldiers.

The attacking Soldiers quickly ducked for cover and Gabriel removed his own grenade and threw it down the corridor.

Seconds later an explosion sent the remaining soldiers flying several other soldiers began making a tactical retreat. A force came through the radio telling all units to retreat. It seemed they were leaving before their activities caught the eye of the general public so they could strike another day.

Lucifer ran to the window shortly followed by the others and they saw the soldiers jumping back on the attack helicopters. Moments later the helicopters took off leaving the island of Titans facility. Whoever they were they had attacking with inhuman precision and tactics. It was only due to their powers and fighting experience that they managed to hold them off.

"So why were they after Nightwing's blood?" Raven asked as Cyborg tended to the injured and out cold Beastboy.

"Well, it is supposedly impossible to make hybrids of other supernatural races," Lucifer stated calmly. "Well, it was impossible before Nightwing."

"I hadn't really thought about that, I hadn't known either," Raven muttered as Lucifer continued to explain.

"Well, we believe that there's something we don't know about in Nightwing's blood that allowed him to become a hybrid," Lucifer explained.

"So they wanted to use his blood to make hybrid soldiers possibly to destroy the Underworld or overthrow it," Raven finished.

"Exactly," Lucifer stated. "Only where did this organization come from and who exactly is behind it?"

A thoughtful expression crossed their faces after they finished speaking. Whoever was funding this secretive organization must be powerful. They might even be the same organization that created the failed hybrid known as Genesis. If that was so then who was powerful enough to do something like this?

**(Scene Change)**

The excavations of the old ruins were going just as planned. In fact they were almost finished and soon they would reach their location. They would find the tomb of the greatest and most dangerous creature in existence. One who had carved a bloody massacre throughout early history.

It was he who was the most dangerous creature in existence besides the very gods themselves. He was probably the only one who would be able to stop Shillian so that they could continue their plans. Many had believed that Shillian was the first ever Vampire to be created by Vego. Only this ruins stated otherwise that there was one who was born a Vampire before even Shillian.

When they found him, they would make sure that he found Shillian. They would pose as a group opposing Shillian and free him so that he could have his revenge. Only Vladimus had something else in mind. He only wanted Shillian out of the way so that he would have more room to execute his plans.

"So we're nearly reached the tomb of the one creature that can stop Shillian," Virgil stated calmly. "This should be interesting."

"Indeed it is, we're so close now," Vladimus answered. "So close to your goals of restoring the sovereignty of the demons."

"Yes, for too long they have been hunted and persecuted by all others," Virgil added as he folded his hands behind his back.

They stood on the balcony that overlooked the excavation site of the ruins. Somewhere below all the dirt and rock, he slumbered. When he awoke he would begin seeking Shillian for his revenge.

They were in the main building of their fortress. They had managed to keep security tight despite the small amount of followers that Vladimus possessed. He now only commanded a small army and most of them were currently working on the excavation site. Luckily it seemed that they had not been located as of yet. For how much longer that would remain was still unknown.

Luckily they were about a hundred square miles from any kind of civilization. The desert reached out for as far as the eye could see and the cold night air flew in from the balcony of where they stood.

The sun would be up in a few hours and in Jump City it would soon be setting. Then it would be in the early hours of the morning that they would find the ultimate warrior. The only creature that had a chance of bringing Shillian to his knees. Then they would have their goals in reach and the time of the Demon God Zaraguin would begin. Luckily for all of them that the gods of light didn't believe in interfering in mortal affairs. Gods like Vego and Zaraguin had no such qualms about interfering.

A Vampire soldier loyal to Vladimus and his cause strode into the room with a report in his hands.

"My lord, we have reached the tomb of the fabled one," the Vampire Soldier stated calmly and kneeled down to Vladimus.

"Excellent. The time of our rise to power will soon be at hand," Vladimus stated. "I'll go and awaken our new friend."

Virgil watched Vladimus leave with the Vampire Soldier quickly following and turned back to the excavation site. Hopefully they would be able to control such a creature or all they had worked for would disappear. Luckily Vladimus knew what he was doing and would ensure that nothing got out of hand. He would probably tempt this monster with the thought of destroying Shillian once and for all.

They needed this creature because they couldn't hope to stand up to Shillian. Only this one would be able to do the job of finishing him. The only question that lurked through his mind was how do you kill something that drank from the fountain of Immortality. It is said to be impossible to kill one who drank from the fountain, but there had to be a weakness of some kind.

Right now they had to prepare for a showdown between two of the most powerful creatures in existence. Such a battle would surely change the very fate of existence itself.

**To Be Continued: The Vampire King Part 1**

**Authors Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please remember to review, it's those reviews that make those chapters come just a little faster. **


	31. Saga 2: The Vampire King Part 1

**Saga 2: The Vampire King Part 1 **

A robed figure moved silently down a stone passageway. The only light emanated from a small torch in the figure's hand. The stone passage way was part of a hidden underground tomb that had been hidden for thousands of years. Nobody had laid eyes on these walls for well over five thousand years.

The only noise besides the footsteps of the robed figure was the slow drip of water somewhere ahead. After many years of abandonment the walls had grown damp and moist with moss growing on them. One time it had probably looked quite beautiful, but time had a large toll on these walls. Now it was only dank and dark with the only light coming from his torch.

The figure stepped out to a massive marble doorway and silently ran his hand over the surface. It was worn, but still stood strong after thousands of years. The figure knelt down and placed a bottle of luminous liquid on the floor. He stepped back and raised his hand and a flash of energy erupted from his hand and struck the bottle. The bottle smashed and a flash of energy shot out from the broken bottle. The large marble doorway faded from existence and revealed the inside of a tomb which had turned into nothing but a rock bed.

The figure stepped forward slowly and looked over the inside of the room which was made of nothing but jagged rocks. He looked down and saw a motionless body lying on the rock. The pale skin looked to be slightly rotten and the person himself was incredibly thin. This motionless figure looked dead to the world. The robed figure waved his torch and the flames instantly brought out a reaction. The figure let out a sharp breathe as if breathing for the first time in thousands of years.

His eyes wide with shock as he looked at his surroundings and then brought his attention to the robed figure before him. The shadows of this ancient cavern hiding the top half of the robed figures face due to the hood. He looked over his surroundings again and memories began to return. Of how he came to be locked up in this well hidden prison and who had betrayed him. Last time he had seen these walls they were perfectly smooth and clean, but now they were falling apart.

That itself told him of how long he could've been comatose for. The memories of the events that led to his downfall were easily remembered. Only he didn't recognize this silent hooded man before him.

"Who…are you?" he asked. The words felt so unfamiliar and his voice was rough as it hadn't been used for thousands of years. He felt weak in general, but he could feel his strength slowly returning. As he lay on the floor a smirk crossed the hooded man's face.

The flicker of the flame from the torch that he held gave him an ominous look which was only enhanced by the hood that he wore. A hand reached up and removed the hood that he wore and found a dark haired young man staring down at him. He could tell he was a Vampire due to the crimson eyes. His hair fell down his head and several strands of hair fell down over his eyes.

The dark haired man held a cruel smile to his face as the weak man lay down on the floor regaining his strength. He could feel life rushing back into his legs, but he still felt incredibly weak. Thousands of years deprived of blood would do that to a Vampire, but he had never felt the thirst this intense.

"An enemy of Shillian," Vladimus answered with a dark grin. "Just like you."

Moments later a look of rage crossed his face at the mention of the man who had betrayed him so long ago. Already the thirst for blood was strong, but an ever stronger thirst began to flow through him. The thirst for revenge on the man who had imprisoned him for thousands of years. The rage giving him new strength and the man who had freed him held a smirk on his face that said he knew of his history. Knew of the man who had locked him away so long ago.

**Utah Desert Airport)**

They had arrived at their destination, a large gas station in the middle of nowhere. Nightwing was the first to climb out of the SUV and looked over the seemingly deserted station. Michael stepped up behind him and removed his black pair of sunglasses as the sun disappeared in the sky.

"Looks like we made it in time," Michael stated and swept his eyes over the area. "Hope somebody's home."

"Don't worry, they're here," Nightwing answered calmly. "They've lived in this remote area for generations."

Their teachings were legendary. Some said that they even got glimpses of the future during the spiritual training. None of these rumours had yet been proven, but they were soon going to find out for themselves whether this was true or not. They had been trained physically now they needed to strengthen their spirit.

"The intense heat will be good for training," Eve stated calmly. "This should prove enjoyable."

The group of seven calmly approached the main building with Nightwing leading. The gas station seemed to have a small café styled building next to the supply depot where you paid for the fuel. A three story farmhouse stood not to far away behind the rest of the buildings. The main building was accompanied with several smaller housings and one large barn.

Nightwing then turned his attention to all the mountains in the distance and the rocky landscape was accompanied with short yet healthy looking grass. The grass was a pale green colour that suggested that it didn't rain too often, but were perhaps watered occasionally.

"It's beautiful in its own little way," Jinx stated. "Don't you think?"

"It is, I wouldn't mind settling down in an area like this someday," Nightwing stated. "It would have to be after this crisis is over."

Nightwing knocked on the depot door and opened it cautiously. There was no sign of anyone, but it was getting late so they might be closed. Only with the door unlocked it suggested that closing time had not yet arrived.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Nightwing called out. "Is this Shaman Point?"

A few seconds passed with the only noise was the sound of their slow breathing. The silence was almost unnerving, but a middle aged woman then walked into the room with a small smile on her face.

"This is Shaman Point," the woman stated with a smile. "How may I help you?"

"We were hoping to talk to the elder, Nightwing answered with a friendly tone. "We've come seeking his guidance,"

"I see," the woman stated calmly. "Please wait here while I go fetch the Elder to see if he shall approve your training."

The woman shortly left and Michael raised an eyebrow at the abrupt turn around of the woman's attitude. Once she had realized they were not customers her attitude became serious instead of the friendly exterior that greeted them.

"I guess they don't receive that many people who actually know about their spiritual training," Blackfire stated.

"Well, they're a secretive group," Nightwing answered. "And they don't share the secrets of they're training to just anyone."

"It must have incredible results to be so secretive," Michael stated. "I'm actually a little anxious about this."

Nightwing noticed the small smile on the face of his twin brother and inwardly sighed at how he acted sometimes. Despite being the darker of the two, Michael had a more carefree nature than Nightwing did. Nightwing could only guess that his short time under with Slade and the upbringing with Batman had affected him more than he realized. His upbringing had given him a more reserved nature.

Michael himself had grown up on the streets and shortly became a thief after the death of their family. It wasn't long until he had become a professional thief. Stealing items for the highest bidder for several years until he one day stole the Red X suit. It was then that his criminal career hit a high note.

It was short lived however since he quickly ran out of the fuel that powered the suit. Nearly a year later the Vampire Prophecy had arrived and he shortly discovered the identity of Nightwing. It had been his twin brother Richard who seemed to have taken an opposite direction in life than he had.

It was then that he began searching for a new way to survive on the streets which is when he came across the legend of the two amulets. Michael had then begun his quest to find the amulets, but only succeeded in finding one. The Amulet of Darkness, when he had found it, the amulet granted him power beyond his imagining. By then he had unlocked the secrets of his blood.

Michael remembered them so clearly, his showdown with his brother in Hell. His fall down the waterfall of Blood. He barely survived that fall and encountered a being of incomprehensible power.

He told him that while only days passed in Hell, months had gone by in the Mortal Realm. It was shortly after his wounds had healed that Nightwing had returned and he looked so different. He looked older despite being a Vampire, he seemed more weary of the world.

"So how long do they expect us to wait?" Eve muttered. "Nobody should keep a goddess waiting."

"Patience, Eve," Nightwing stated as he leaned against the wall. "We're in no hurry and the wait shall be well worth the rewards."

Michael turned his attention back to the door as the woman once again entered the room followed shortly after by several older looking men and women. They must've been the Elders of this small group. Michael could only wait with anticipation at their decision on whether to accept them or not.

**(Outside Jump City)**

Shillian strode confidently through the woods just on the outskirts of Jump City. The night air smelt so refreshing to him and so much different than the day. While he had not seen the sun for many thousands of years the night still fascinated him. He could now walk during the day due to drinking from the fountain of Immortality. He sometimes watched the sun with awe, but he still preferred the night. It seemed more fitting to his nature, he loved the shadows as they seemed to linger on him. Sometimes it felt like the shadows were a part of him.

Shillian turned his attention to a nearby tree and spotted an apple ripe for the picking. He raised his hand and with a small amount of telekinesis, the apple dropped into his hand. A small smile crept upon his face as he looked down at the red apple in his palm.

"So simple," Shillian murmured with a smirk on his face. "I have missed this."

He bit into the apple and continued on his way through the woods. Plans for the future swept through his mind. Cyrus was currently travelling to Steel City to recruit some of the supernatural forces that still lingered there.

He was spending this time by himself to ponder his future actions and plans for the world and those that stood in his way. The Titans and Justice League were only minor issues. The Underworld Government would prove to be slightly more difficult, but was still only a small threat.

His walk came to an abrupt stop as he found a cloaked figure sitting on the path in front of him. Irritation and anger swept this his blood, but he kept a calm look on his face as he approached the sitting figure.

"Move…you're blocking my way," Shillian muttered." Now!"

The robed figure silently climbed to his feet and turned to Shillian. A small smile could be sign on the robed figures face. Shillian instantly recognized who stood before him, but it couldn't have been possible.

"You!?" Shillian snarled. "You should be dead!"

"Twenty thousand years is a long time," The robed figure stated calmly. "But you were never really sure were you."

He stood before the First Vampire, the only one to ever become a Vampire before him and possibly the only real threat to his plans. Only he shouldn't be here, he had sealed Goliath away for an eternity. So that could only mean that someone had found the means to free him from his rocky prison.

"How did you get out?!" Shillian hissed with his fangs bared at the robed figure before him.

"Better to ask, what am I going to do now," Goliath stated with a look of sinister glee on his face. A look of passive rage crossed his face as he swept his hand across the area and they suddenly found themselves in some old ruins. Only these ruins held significant history for the both of them.

"This it where your evil began," Goliath stated. "This is where it shall end."

Goliath removed the robe and tossed it aside to the dusty and worn floor and took up a fighting position. Shillian swept his impassive gaze across the entire room that was once the main hallway for a Vampire Outpost.

Goliath was a master fighter from during the first war and Shillian would have a hard time beating him hand to hand. He also had a mastery of the dark arts of sorcery, but he wasn't as intelligent as Shillian.

He would have to be careful while fighting Goliath or things could quickly take a bad turn for him. He had beaten Goliath before using his intelligence and he would do so again.

"For you," Shillian muttered and let the apple he was holding drop to the floor. He then dropped into his own fighting stance and a breeze swept through the ruins as the two original Vampires stared each other down. Goliath made the first move with several lightning fast punches.

Shillian quickly times his own punches of Goliath's own fists. As their firsts collided, shockwaves of wind and energy shock the area. Only seconds into their fight and already the power was becoming too much for the area to handle.

Goliath caught Shillian across the face with a spinning heel kick. Goliath then spun through the air and swiftly caught Shillian across the face with another kick. Shillian ducked the next attack and landed several blows to Goliath's stomach. Goliath stepped back and Shillian attacked with a spin kick.

Goliath ducked the attack and attacked with a jumping front kick. Shillian blocked the attack and caught Goliath across the face with a left hook. A sudden shockwave of energy sent Shillian sliding to the ground.

Shillian looked up and only saw Goliath holding his hand out. It seemed that Goliath still had a few tricks up his sleeve after all. Shillian smirked and quickly flipped to his feet and sent a wave of green hellfire at the Original Vampire.

The flames burnt a portion of Goliath's arm off, but blood quickly oozed from the wound and seemed to grow the missing portion of the arm. The two then rushed each other and quickly exchanged a barrage of punches that shook the ground itself. The two were sent flying back as they both landed a punch to the other's face simultaneously.

"You've improved, Shillian," Goliath stated calmly. "My compliments."

"You have no idea how much I've improved," Shillian answered. "My powers are far beyond yours now."

Goliath only smirked as he dropped down into his fighting stance. Shillian had indeed improved, but there seemed to be something more to him than met the eye.

Shillian raised his fists and Goliath's eyes widened as Shillian seemed to fade from view until he felt something send him flying forward from behind. He got to his feet and quickly spotted Shillian with his hand outstretched. Apparently it seemed that Shillian had indeed changed in more ways than one. If he didn't do something drastic he would lose this fight against Shillian and his plans of revenge would fail.

Goliath flipped to his feet and the two powerful warriors exchanged bone crushing blows once again. Shockwaves of energy continued to rock the area as the two warriors thought head to head. Neither seemed to give way until Shillian landed an uppercut to the stomach that lifted Goliath off his feet. Shillian then followed with a powerful hook to the side of his face which sent Goliath crashing to the floor.

"Face it, Goliath, things have changed," Shillian stated. "I have become more powerful than even you."

Goliath spat blood from his mouth and felt the gash on his cheek caused by Shillian's blow to the head close up. It seemed that Shillian was only slightly more powerful than him, but Goliath would prove that he was still the more skilled fighter.

Goliath flipped to his feet and attacked with a barrage of lightning fast kicks that made Shillian back away to a safe distance.

Goliath then launched himself into the air and landed several powerful kicks to Shillian's torso and head. The force of the blows was enough to knock Shillian off his feet, but he was back on his feet almost instantaneously.

Shillian seemed to be able to take the most powerful blows and get up as if they hadn't even fazed him. Shillian was nothing like what he remembered thousands of years ago anymore.

Shillian moved forward and the two fighters exchanged a barrage of various kicks and punches. Shillian landed a hook to Goliath's ribs and Goliath instantly countered with a roundhouse to the ribs. Both fighters took a step back and Goliath sent out a shockwave of energy that sent Shillian crashing into the nearby wall.

He instantly got to his feet and leapt into the air and neatly landed two kicks across Goliath's face.

The force sent Goliath crashing into a nearby pillar and Shillian shot a ball of green hellfire at the Original Vampire.

Goliath ducked down and rushed forward and managed to land several jags into Shillian's stomach. Shillian then brought his elbow down onto Goliath's back which sent Goliath head first onto the dusty floor.

Goliath then swept his feet out which knocked Shillian to the floor and quickly flipped to his feet. Shillian got to his feet moments later and the two began to exchange blows, but none of them ever made contact. Goliath then momentarily stunned Shillian with a spin kick to the face. Goliath quickly followed that with a blast of energy infused with his sorcery.

The blow sent Shillian to the floor and found that he couldn't mover his limbs. That energy blast was actually sorcery. It had kept him paralyzed he couldn't move anything from the neck down. The spell that Goliath had cast seemed to be keeping him under an enormous amount of pain. He would probably end up dying within hours if he hadn't drunk from the fountain of Immortality.

Whatever Goliath had down would keep him paralyzed, but it wouldn't even be close enough to kill him.

Goliath approached Shillian and quickly propped him against a nearby pillar. Shillian silently swore to himself when he figured a way out of this he would kill Goliath for what he'd done.

"What have you done to me?!" Shillian snarled and a grin spread across Goliath's face.

"A powerful spell which will keep you paralyzed," Goliath answered. "It will keep you paralyzed as you die a slow painful death."

"You'll pay for this!" Shillian hissed. "No matter what it takes I will kill you wherever you may hide."

"We'll see, but first think," Goliath stated. "Think of how you got here, the path you took in life."

Goliath raised his left hand as it began to glow with white energy. He then thrust his hand forward and then energy swept into Shillian's body. Goliath climbed to his feet and watched as Shillian entered a sorcery induced flashback. Goliath smirked and left to find the other who betrayed him.

**Utah Desert )**

The Elders had approved their request for spiritual training, but said they should get a good night's sleep before they began the training. Each of them had agreed to his as they would probably need to energy for tomorrow morning.

Luckily a few of the small houses were empty and the Elders explained that they were free to stay in them during their stay here. Nightwing was currently looking up at the night sky as he pondered about the future. So many things were coming their way and they had to be ready for it.

There was the threat from the combined might of Shillian and Cyrus. They all knew and had encountered Shillian, but they had yet to meet Cyrus. From what they had heard he was just as powerful as Shillian.

The looming threat of Zaraguin the Demon God was also on the horizon. Only from what they had seen of the future events, Zaraguin paled in comparison to the alliance of Shillian and Cyrus. Nightwing couldn't help but wonder about Raven. He had managed to bury the longing for her in his heart, but it was becoming harder. It wouldn't be long until it became too much to bare.

Nightwing knew that they would have to reveal themselves to the Titans soon and he hoped that it would be soon. He missed Raven, he touch, her smell, her small smile that sometimes went by unnoticed, but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. At least the star filled sky was having a calming effect.

The night sky made him wonder what other planets were out there besides Azarath and Tamaran. In all likelihood there were probably many more such as the planet used for the HQ of the Lantern Corp.

Yet all the major incidents seemed to be occurring on Earth recently. It seemed that the darker forces of the universe were somehow being drawn to the planet. Could it be that someone was responsible for the appearance of all these new threats.

Nightwing leaned forward and looked towards the mountains in the distance. If he had time during their training, he wouldn't mind exploring them. He would enjoy climbing them and perhaps his other team-mates would enjoy the climb since it wasn't everyday you found cliffs like those. Michael would certainly enjoy the challenge since the both he and Michael enjoyed similar things. Such as a good challenge and winning against impossible odds.

It seemed strange that things escalated very quickly when an unknown Vampire cult at the time had gotten involved. It was only later revealed that this cult worshipped Vego the Vampire God. A powerful Vampire Lord who was believed to have died appeared to be the cult leader. It was this group that became responsible for much of the destruction under Vladimus's control.

Until Shillian somehow arrived by means unknown in their time. An ancient Vampire Lord with unmatched power among them. It was then that things began to escalate as Shillian became the new leader of the cult.

Shillian had been the only one to continuously outmatch them and even now he was still on the loose. Nightwing had felt Shillian's power emerge several minutes ago, but now it had disappeared. It seemed he had fought with another huge power that he had never felt before. Shillian's power proved to be slightly stronger, but then suddenly both powers seemed to vanish.

What could it mean? Two incredibly powerful beings had just fought, but who had won?

Nightwing looked into the distance and saw Eve by herself looking up towards the stars above. From her expression it seemed that something was troubling her, he would have to ask her about it tomorrow. In all likelihood she had felt Shillian's power clash with another, but why did it disturb her so?

**(Underground Ruins)**

Shillian lay prone on the floor as he felt Goliath's spells begin to work on him. One spell kept him disabled and under immense pain. While the other spell caused him to continuously have visions of his past. Memories of how he came to be what he was. A monster, the dark immortal, a plague upon this Earth.

Now he lay on the floor seemingly dying, but so very much alive due to the power that flowed through his body. While Goliath's spell was meant to kill, he would remain alive for an eternity thanks to the Fountain of Immortality.

Right now there was only one who could possibly help him, but that would mean either repent for his past misdeeds of deceive her once again. He could feel it already happening again, the pull of the spell that had been cast upon him. In a few moments he would become unaware of the real world as he would be once again pulled into his own memories. Goliath probably thought this a fitting punishment for the sins he had committed. Shillian soon found himself in a past that had long since passed.

It was twenty one thousand years ago when the land was desolate and the people were simple. Houses consisted of simple mud huts dried only by the harsh sun beating down upon the land.

A time before they began to make houses out of clap and wood. A time where the wheel hadn't yet found any real use. People led a simple life and humans were still blissfully unaware of the supernatural forces that coincided with them. A time where the first great war began to draw ever closer.

A small village of mud huts that stood on the bottom of a large hill. In this small village a tribe of ancient people lived peacefully. Only one of the entire village stood out. A young man with untapped intelligence. This young man and woman both strolled down the dirt path of their village. Those around them minded their own business to tending to their families or maintaining the small mud huts that were their homes.

"This is where we should be living, in homes like these," the young man stated with a small smile on his face.

"I agree," the young woman answered. "But our little cave is convenient and there are so many things we could do there."

A smile spread across the young man's face as the woman wrapped her arms around his lower torso. The heat was ignored as these two shared their special moment.

"Like what?" the young man asked. The young woman leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. The pair broke into a small fit of laugher from their private joke. They continued their walk through village as the world slowly passed by.

"You are creative," the young man stated and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Only for you my darling Shillian," the young woman answered as she cuddled closer to Shillian's torso. A time so long ago, it was the time before he had become a Vampire. A time that he used to be a good man, but conflicted with his own inner demons.

"We deserve better," Shillian stated. "Nothing's too much for you, Tala."

"I agree, but let us go for now," Tala answered. "We shall talk of this another time."

The couple moved onwards as they continued to stroll towards their home up in the mountain that the village stood at the bottom of. Both of them unaware of an unknown presence watching from the shadows of a mud hut.

A presence as evil as it was ruthless. A presence that would change the fate of this young man for all time. With the change of one destiny, so would the destiny of the entire world change.

Shillian felt himself return to the real world and found himself in the same surroundings as he had been in before. The Underground Ruins stood tall and proud around him and the blinding pain soon returned. If he was going to call for help now was the time to do it while he was still self aware. Goliath may return soon and he'd prefer it that he was able to move freely when Goliath returned.

Spreading his senses out he began to feel out for the presence that he was searching for across the entire globe. He could feel her somewhere in South America and began to home in on her location. Only she could help him now, only she could reverse the damage that the spells had done to him.

No matter what it took, he would survive to ensure that his goals were accomplished. He had worked too hard for thousands of years to fail now.

He found her, the one that had been his partner for many years before he eventually betrayed her. He was confident that he could get her to help him with a little persuasion on his part of course.

"Eve, come to me," Shillian spoke with a pained voice. "Come to me Eve, Come to me."

There he sat calling for his old partner as he lay there almost completely helpless on the floor. Knowing Eve, she wouldn't take long to arrive to these Ruins since she too had history here. Plus, she wouldn't miss the opportunity of seeing Shillian in the current state he was in.

**Jump City )**

Goliath walked confidently through the streets of Jump City as he beheld in amazement of the technological advancements mankind had made. Boxes that showed sound and images with the most addictive music.

Singers using new instruments that made the one's of his time look like play tops. Such a wonderful beat this band had. He heard the humans calling it heavy rock music. It was amazing how much the world had progressed while he had slumbered. He wanted to see so much of what this new world had to offer.

He had already received several glances at the clothing he chose to wear. He had seen that he would stick out in a crowd immediately since clothing had changed as much as the rest of the world had. He confidently strode into a clothing store and the nearest store clerk quickly ushered him around. It wasn't long before the clerk was handing him various different clothes for him to try.

He started to feel annoyance at being paraded around in the new clothes. Goliath quickly went looking for his own clothes as he saw the store clerk reaching for a pair of yellow trousers and a pink button up shirt.

Goliath quickly found a black silk shirt that he took a liking too. In the trousers section he found a pair of black leather pants that fit perfectly. Discarding his old clothes he quickly put on the new clothes and saw that they matched him.

"This new world certainly does have its perks," Goliath stated. "Looks like Vego lost the war since humans are still around."

Goliath admired himself in the full body length mirror then quickly picked out a black knee length cotton coat.

"This'll do," Goliath stated. "I wouldn't want to stand out especially in such a new and unknown world."

He began to make his way out of the store, but two security guards stepped on front of him with serious expressions. Goliath merely cocked an eyebrow at them with an amused expression on his face.

"You'll have to pay for those clothes sire," the security guard stated. "Now please come with us."

"Me? Pay? Now why should I do something like that," Goliath stated. "When I can take them for nothing."

The lead security guard placed his hand on Goliath's shoulder, but only a moment later that guard was missing an arm and a lot of blood. The guard stepped back and Goliath dropped the missing appendage from his grasp. Humans were still as weak as ever even in such a wondrous new age.

The other security guard pulled out a handgun and fired off a shot to his leg. Goliath caught the bullet and raised it to his eye level. He curiously looked at the metallic pellet then flicked it back at the guard. The bullet shot through the security guard's head and brain matter splattered across the store floor.

He watched the other humans scream and hide in terror as he drained the injured guard of all his blood. Goliath got to his feet and licked the remaining blood from his lisp. Even the taste of blood had changed with the times.

Though he couldn't complain about the taste, it was still as rich and pleasurable as it had ever been. He needed to build up his strength before he returned for Shillian and find the other who betrayed him. He had to build up his strength through blood, it seemed in the thousands of years that had passed Shillian had become more powerful that Goliath himself. If Goliath hadn't ended the fight at that moment it was very likely that Shillian would've overpowered him.

Five minutes later Goliath left the shop that was now devoid of any life with his new clothes. A satisfied smirk on his face as he walked down the street. He felt the warm feeling in his stomach that the blood gave him. The smell of the night hadn't changed much, it still had that exotic smell that all Vampires loved.

In the mean time he would continue to feed on whatever humans that got in his way to continue to build up his strength.

Shillian had become the most powerful Vampire alive when he shouldn't have even been this powerful yet. It was mind boggling how he gained power so fast. Something wasn't right about this, but he would make sure that Shillian died before tomorrow night.

"Soon Shillian, you'll be dead," Goliath muttered quietly. "And I will regain the position that you stole from me."

**(Titans Facility)**

"Did you feel that?" Leo asked. "Those powers, I've never felt anything like them in all my life."

"One of them was Shillian, that much I know," Lucifer added. "But the other, I can't place, but I know I've felt it before."

Cyborg and Beastboy watched them continue their conversation with confused expressions on their faces. Neither of them felt this power that they kept babbling on about, but the look on Raven's face assured them that it happened. A nervous sweat was on her face, whatever she had felt had been terrifying, even Lucifer and Leo were nervous.

Beastboy and Cyborg had never met Shillian face to face, but from what they knew of him, he was a monster. He had been the main reason that the Vampire God had been reborn. He was the monster in the dark that everybody feared. The creature that woke children up in the dead of night screaming in terror.

From what they heard, his power was greater than any other out there. Nobody knew the full extent of his power from what Leo had said.

Raven got up from the coach and felt the last echoes of Shillian's power fade away. She placed her hand against the wall and leaned against it for support. She knew Shillian was dangerous, but had never felt his power unrestrained.

She had never felt such a dark power and the other power with it was dark, but was not as monstrous as Shillian's power.

"Rae, are you alright?" Cyborg asked as he placed a metallic hand on her shoulder. Raven forced a smile and felt the last echoes of power fade away. There seemed to be a new power in the world that almost rivaled Shillian's power. Only she couldn't feel the dark presence of either Shillian or this new threat anymore.

"Lucifer, do you think you could check in with the Underworld?" Raven asked. "Maybe they know more than we do."

"I'll get right on it," Lucifer answered. "Leo, you can check the city with Starfire, she's the only one who could keep cover the city as fast as you."

Leo nodded and quickly disappeared in a burst of flames. Luckily that never seemed to leave any burn marks on the floor.

"I shall head to the city and join with Friend Leo," Starfire chirped and quickly flew out of the room. Raven watched Lucifer disappear in a flash of dark energy and turned her attention to the nearby window. The night sky was clear, but as Raven looked up at the clear night sky she couldn't help but feel that a storm was approaching.

**(Underground Ruins)**

Shillian lay motionless alone in the underground ruins. He could feel a presence approaching his direction. One that brought about old memories of his past. He knew that she was approaching and that his time of suffering would soon end. Already he could feel another vision of his memory surfacing.

This time he found himself in the village only the sun had long since passed. The night full of stars in the sky. He walked by himself as he left his small dwelling after a night of cuddling with his beloved Tala.

He usually had a small walk outside the village during the night, it calmed his nerves immensely. He usually needed them often as the villagers often approached him to discuss there problems in life. Sometimes Shillian had to hold down this darker urge to tell them to leave him be and that he had his own problems. Sometimes these darker urges would manifest through his anger.

Other times it remained below the surface showing him images of death and lust. Shillian hadn't told anybody of this darker side of him and kept it hidden below the surface. No good would come by allowing this darker side out of its cage. These darker impulses seemed to almost have a mind of their own.

Sometimes it almost frightened him at the things these darker impulses urged him on to do. Things that he would never in good conscious do to another living creature. He once met an old shaman who warned him of this darker side. That the evil it was capable of was almost infinite. Shillian remembered the old shaman's words and every time he thought of those words a shudder passed through him.

His thoughts were jumbled and confused and in his daze had walked a good distance from the village. When he realized where he was, he turned back and couldn't even make out the location of the village in the dark. Chances were that the village might not even be in that direction and he wasn't in any mood to spend the night in the desert. So the question was how to find his way back to the village?

He turned his attention upwards looking for any sign of a nearby mountain. He quickly spotted the mountain in the distance and soon realized how far he had walked while caught up in his thoughts.

"You're a little far from your village, are you not?" a voice asked from the darkness of the night. Shillian spun around and quickly spotted a dark clothed man standing several feet in front of him. His skin was unusually pale as if it had never been touched by the light of day. His eyes were hidden by the black hair hanging down in front of his eyes. This man appeared to be about his size if not about an inch or so shorter. There was something not quite human about him.

Shillian didn't know whether it was the way he stood or his pale complexion that seemed intimidating. Only that something was…wrong with the man that stood before him. Shillian had met many threatening men, but this man seemed different than them…worse than them.

"Who are you?" Shillian asked. "And may I ask why someone would be travelling at this time and place alone?"

"You're a brave one asking such questions," the man stated. "But who ever said I was alone out here."

Shillian then felt a presence behind him which hadn't been there a second ago. Shillian turned round and saw a larger man where the shadows seemed to practically cling to his very being.

He was the tallest man he had ever seen and if not the most frightening he had ever laid his eyes on. He looked human, but nothing felt human about this man. Shillian suddenly felt very afraid as the men on two men on either side of him stepped closer. The one covered in the shadows then spoke.

"I have been watching you, young one," he stated. "You have much potential in you, more than any mortal I have seen."

"What do you mean by mortal?" Shillian asked cautiously. That is when the larger one moved so fast that Shillian could not see him until he felt something sharp pierce his neck. It took several moments for the stunned Shillian to realize that the larger man had sunk his unusually sharp teeth into his neck. He could see his blood beginning to trickle and bubble down his torso.

His strength was leaving him as a strange coldness was beginning to sweep his body. His legs would have buckled if the creature drinking his life blood wasn't holding him up already. Seconds later the large man seemingly covered in shadows dropped Shillian to the sandy ground. Shillian could feel his pulse slow and realized that he was dying; he had lost too much blood to live.

"Are you sure about this?" the smaller man asked. "This is completely different than the way you turned me."

"Do not question me Goliath," the larger man stated. "This one will change the destiny of vampires forever."

"Forgive me, Lord Vego," the smaller Vampire stated and took a step back. Vego spread his arms and a black ghostly aura shot into the sky and hovered there in the middle of the sky. It was only visible due to the darker shade that it had which contrasted against the sky.

The dark aura flew in lower and it began to take form, an evil grinning face was almost visible on it. Demon like wings on either side and jagged teeth and the darkest eyes imaginable soon formed. The Aura then dove into Shillian's torso and he let out an ear wrenching scream which echoed across the desert.

The pain was horrendous, it felt like something was trying to tear him apart from the inside. He felt the wound on his neck close up and a strange burning sensation in his eyes and mouth soon followed. Shillian took in a gasp of air as he felt his lungs stop, yet felt no need for oxygen. He felt his heart stop and his eyes no longer seemed to work yet he was completely aware of all that was around him.

He felt something stir within him, something dark, cruel, evil and endless in its thirst for power. The beast within him was waking and it was hungry for new life. It felt the world around it for the first and it wanted more. Something evil in its purest form was being born and there was nothing anybody could do to stop it.

Shillian felt himself awake from his dream and found himself in the old ruins and no longer in his past. He felt someone slip blood down his throat and he opened his eyes wearily. The sun was up that much was for certain so it wasn't clear how long he had been caught in that vision.

His eyes followed the slender yet toned arm that held the cup of blood and found himself staring into the eyes of his long time partner. Eve had answered his call and she stared at him with a placid glance.

"You heard my call," Shillian mumbled almost incoherently. "You came to me."

Eve placed the cup calmly on the dust covered floor and watched the still form of Shillian paralyzed and in pain. She had seen this spell used before and it was somewhat a favorite of Goliath's. This meant that he was free again after all only Goliath could do this to someone as powerful as Shillian.

"Yes, I came," Eve stated calmly. "But do not presume I came to save you."

"Then why did you come?" Shillian asked.

"To watch you die." Eve answered with a tone of finality.

**Jump City )**

Goliath dropped another body drained of blood and felt his thirst ebb away. The ground surrounding him was littered with human bodies. They died so easily, but at least they were useful deaths. Some cowered and begged for their lives to be spared when they realized it was impossible to fight back.

Goliath looked to his surroundings and felt a small shift in the air. It told him all he needed to know with the speed that the wind changed and how it moved. Goliath flipped back as a burst of dark energy flew by him.

A young girl in a dark blue robe appeared from the shadows shortly followed by a number of other odd individuals. One was obviously a Vampire, the other an Elemental of some kind. The others appeared to be various mutations of the human species that he had never seen before. One appeared to have green skin while another even seemed to be partly mechanical in nature.

"Stop right there, man," the mechanical one spoke. "If you move I'll be forced to fire."

Goliath merely looked at them with amusement and quickly felt out their strength. He found that they were nowhere near his level of power. So far they had been the strongest group he'd found yet, perhaps he could have some fun with this lot.

They looked at all the dead bodies and blood and quickly refocused their attention on the man that stood in the middle of all the carnage. The dead bodies and spilled blood did not seem to affect this stranger at all.

"Who are you?" Raven asked. "Why would you kill so many for no reason?

"Oh, but there was reason," Goliath answered. "So that I may survive."

Lucifer stepped forward and grabbed the strangers shoulder in an attempt to subdue him quickly. Barely a second later Lucifer was sent crashing against a nearby wall rather painfully. Lucifer felt the back of his head where it collided with the wall and his hand came back with blood on it.

Whoever this stranger was he was a lot more powerful than he appeared to be. Leo moved forward with a spin kick, but the stranger easily ducked it and sent Leo to his knees with a single punch to the stomach.

"And you call yourself a Vampire," the stranger stated. "How pathetic."

"What do you know of Vampires?" Raven asked.

"How do I know them," the stranger stated "Well, I am Goliath the first Vampire to ever walk this earth."

"That's impossible," Leo groaned. "Shillian was the first ever Vampire in this world."

Goliath looked down at the Vampire at his knees and took several steps back as he looked up into the night sky. Every time he heard that name an uncontrollable rage filled his very being. He loathed that name, the name of the one who had betrayed him so long ago, but he would answer their questions for now.

"A simple lie spread by Shillian himself," Goliath answered. "I am the Vampire King and you cannot stop me."

"Wanna bet!" Raven stated and started flinging balls of dark energy at Goliath. Goliath merely stepped out of the way of the blasts. Goliath smirked and shot a blast of invisible energy at Raven that sent her crashing into a nearby wall.

A Sonic blast from Cyborg bounced off Goliath's chest and a T-rex sized Beastboy soon followed and sent Goliath crashing through a wall. The result was nearly the entire wall collapsing on top of Goliath.

"Dude, is it me," Beastboy stated. "Or did we do what all those supernatural powers couldn't."

"I believe Beastboy is correct," Starfire stated. "The Goliath is defeated."

Unbeknownst to them that as they talked Goliath watched them bicker from the top of a nearby roof with amusement. This group though technically weak worked well and strongly together to bring down greater foes. He would enjoy fighting them another day, but he had other business to take care of. Such as finding the other one who betrayed him and rebuilding his empire which Shillian stole.

He watched as the one called Raven helped Leo up while the others tried to wake the Elemental up from his slumber. Apparently Goliath had hit him harder than he thought since Lucifer was still out cold.

He had only met the Elemental of the Afterlife on one occasion, but he still remembered that day so clearly. It seemed that Lucifer had long forgotten that day since he approached him with such carelessness. It seemed that the human evolution had gone further than he imagined for them to develop powers of their own. He could only wonder what mankind would be in another twenty thousand years. He put these thoughts aside and leapt to another rooftop. He would not give up until he had found and killed the two who had betrayed him.

**Utah Desert )**

Morning would soon be approaching and Nightwing had been unable to find any sleep in the hours that had past. So he had decided that a walk outside in the fresh night air would perhaps clear his mind. Too many thoughts were crossing his mind keeping him away from his much needed sleep. In the morning they would learn the ancient secrets on how to strengthen mind and spirit.

He stood upon the top of a mountain near the station and took in a deep breath of the cool night air. The smell calming his mind as he opened his eyes to gaze at the night sky above him.

He quickly found that he wasn't alone and Michael was standing by his side also gazing into the star filled sky. Nightwing hadn't expected Michael to still be awake at this time of night since he was essentially still human. The only thing that made him different was the Amulet of Darkness that empowered him. He could still die from blood loss like a human or if stabbed in an essential place. He could heal rapidly due to the Amulet, but enough injury and he could die very easily.

Luckily Michael was just as powerful as Nightwing if not even more due to the more powerful nature that darkness held. Nightwing had survived death many times hopefully he could say the same for Michael.

"You couldn't sleep either, I take it," Michael stated quietly.

"Yes, I've got a lot on my mind," Nightwing answered. "What about you?"

"The same I guess," Michael stated. "Just thinking about when our time to fight will come."

"Yes, I've felt it too," Nightwing added. "The bloods call to fight and destroy those of the same blood as me."

"Perhaps when this alliance is defeated our time to fight will come," Michael finished as he crossed his arms over his torso. Even now Nightwing could feel the call to destroy those with the same blood as him. At the moment only two people carried the same blood as him, but it seemed that you needed to be a certain distance from them to feel the call. At this moment Nightwing was too far away from Slade to feel the call to kill him. Unfortunately he could clearly hear and feel the call to fight and kill his brother Michael.

They were blood brothers…twins. Neither knew who was the oldest since they only people that could tell were their parents and they were dead. Died in a circus accident so many years ago on their final performance on the trapeze.

"So what's keeping you up tonight?" Michael asked. "I doubt it is the same reason as mine."

"I'm just thinking about the future," Nightwing answered. "Right now I don't know how we can win."

Michael nodded and unfolded his arms as he took in a deep breath of the night air. The future that had been shown to them didn't look bright. In fact it seemed that the world would inevitably fall to the forces of Shillian. They had seen a grim future where the good abandoned Earth and took to the stars. Only evil followed them into the stars and soon all light was extinguished.

"I can't help but wonder how you defeat someone like Shillian," Nightwing muttered to himself.

"It is a question without an answer," Michael answered. "Perhaps Shillian cannot be defeated."

"We will find out in time," Nightwing stated. "We can only hope that he has some kind of weakness."

Michael knew of Shillian's immunity to death, disease, injury and many other aspects of harm. All thanks to drinking from some Fountain of Immortality. It caused a massive increase in his strength and speed as well as immune to all forms of harm. Nightwing had recounted how Shillian had blown away all resistance in the final hours of the Vampire God's prophecy.

"Everything has a weakness," Michael answered. "We can only hope that we will find Shillian's before we run out of time."

Nightwing nodded and his thoughts wandered to the other subject that was keeping him awake this very night. Raven, despite his final words to her that he could no longer be with her. He was wrong; he still thought of her every night and began to wonder how long he could stay away from her.

His mental discipline was no longer what it used to be with the dark influence of the Devil God still strong in his mind. The poking and prodding of dark thoughts that no sane man would willingly commit. This dark influence was strong, but for now Nightwing had full control over the parasitic essence of Sigorath. He couldn't stay away from Raven forever and he'd prefer it if he rejoined her as soon as possible. He needed her and she would need him in the dark future that approached.

**(Underground Ruins)**

Shillian lay motionless on the ground as Eve slowly prepared potions for an unknown purpose. Shillian seemed still strong just immobile due to the spell cast on him by Goliath. Which meant the spell wasn't doing what it was supposed to since it was supposed to slowly kill him. Shillian being Immortal would probably be the reason why Shillian was still healthy.

Shillian looked up to Eve and spoke "Release me from this or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?!" Eve hissed. "Look at you, still stuck there, still ranting and still raving…just like you."

"You'll pay for this!" Shillian snarled.

"I already have," Eve answered. Shillian's gaze once again became unfocused as the second spell began to kick in and force him to remember his past. A past that Shillian had never told her of. Even during their time together all those years ago, Shillian had never spoken of his past.

Over twenty two thousand years ago all Shillian could see was blackness. He was looking up into the night sky as if seeing it for the first time. He could still feel that evil presence deep down inside of him. The two men that made him what he now was were no longer there, but he could feel them somehow.

He could feel a hunger like he had never felt before. So powerful that he felt if I didn't quench it now he would explode. Only there was nothing in the desert that could quench his new hunger.

"Where are they?" Shillian muttered. "Have to reach the village."

Shillian climbed to his feet and the evil presence that had awoken stirred within him. It felt like it was whispering cruel tortures into his ear. Telling him to kill the people of his village. He could feel it pushing against his mental barriers. Clawing to escape like a wild animal. He could feel its desires, so dark and dangerous, full of lust, cruelty and unquenchable bloodlust.

He couldn't allow it a moment's freedom otherwise the consequences of such an action could be disastrous. Shillian had never felt such a monstrous feeling before and the hunger was so unbearable it was painful.

Shillian found his eyesight so great that he could see in the dark as if it were practically daylight. He could see the village in the darkness and began his slow travel towards the village. He could see some lights still on from small straw and mud huts. It must've been approaching morning since his people tended to awake a few hours before the sunlight rose in the horizon.

Those two strange men had done this to him, those fangs and that odd shade of skin that both wore. It was strange and both seemed so monstrous in their own way. The one covered in shadows seemed to be the leader and seemed to be the more menacing of the two creatures. Hopefully the witch doctors of his people would have a cure for whatever those two had done to him.

They used a mix of local herbs and herbs acquired through the occasional drifter that came a few times in a single year. A sharp pain began to throb madly in his torso as the hunger became greater. He felt his strength beginning to dwindle as he drew ever closer to his village.

He could see a few villagers already tending to their everyday chores. Only due to the darkness of the night, they could not see him. Shillian tried to summon the strength to call out for help, but felt his throat close up on him. He could only let out small moans of pain, but the sound was lost due to the distance. He stumbled onwards in hope of seeing Tala's face. The sight of her sweet eyes and face always relieved his pain when he was ill. He could only hope to see her face soon.

"Come on," Shillian asked as he stumbled forward. "Only a little further, you're almost there."

Shillian felt another surge of pain as he stumbled on a loose dead root. He could feel the pain intensify and felt that evil presence clawing at his mental defences. He didn't no how long he could hold back such a powerful presence, but he had to keep it at bay.

Shillian approached the edge of the village and it wasn't long before a villager spotted him.

Shillian collapsed to the dirt ground pale and bloodied.

"Hurry, call Tala and the healers!" a villager screamed. Shillian heard them rushing and screaming for help as if it was background noise. So distant and hard to make sense of. Shillian felt familiar hands turn him over onto his back. He could make out the Healer's concerned face as well as the face of his Beautiful Tala behind the Healer.

Only something felt different, the smelt different…the Healer touching him. The smell of their skin, the blood pulsating underneath. His villages, his friends smelt so much like food.

The smell seemed so enticing, the smell only made that essence inside him claw at his mental barriers more frantically. It kept pushing and pushing and the urge to do…something was driving him over the edge. His thoughts began to become unfocused and the last thing he remembered was the Healer leaning down to hear the rate of his breathing.

All he knew next was blackness, but when he came to the first thing he heard was the crackle of fire. The smell of rotten flesh and spilt blood. It surrounded him and he could even taste the blood on his lips. He climbed to his feet and saw all the huts on fire and dead bodies scattered across the area.

Eyes wide in shock he saw friends and family dead and bloodied. Blood spilt across the ground and some villagers were even torn apart. The blood smelt so enticing, but his disgust at his surroundings clouded everything else. He stumbled down the main village walkway searching for anyone living. His strength had returned, but he could feel the essence was no free but was sleeping.

Shillian looked desperately for his beloved Tala and he soon found her in the very centre of the village. Drained of blood and with her throat ripped out. Shillian stumbled to his knees by her side and looked into her vacant dead eyes.

Shillian then felt flashes of what had happened during his blackout. Him leaning up and tearing the Healers throat out.

Him hunting down the villagers one by one, killing them in a wide variety of ways.

Him saving Tala for last as he stalked her towards the centre of the village. There he swept up from behind and quickly tore her throat out. Quickly lapping up the blood that spilled from her throat.

Shillian dropped down to the dirt and then raised his head letting out an ear splitting scream that hardly sounded human. Shillian collapsed to the dirt ground besides the lifeless body of Tala.

He began convulsing as he felt the entity awake and laugh at him as the evil consumed his very being. He felt words echo in his mind, perhaps they were words of prophecy or just the mindless wants of this essence.

"Soon all my desires will be fulfilled and nothing in this world can stop me, all of creation will worship me as their god," the voice spoke. Shillian stopped convulsing and climbed to his feet and observed the destruction and carnage around him. Then laugher crueler than anything the world had yet to witness escaped Shillian's throat. An evil greater than anything in existence seen before had been born. A monster of pure evil that would stop at nothing to get what he wants. A monster whose destiny would change the fate of the entire universe had been born.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter**

**The Vampire King Part 2: Dark Destiny**

**Authors Notes:** Well, here's the latest chapter and I'd like to think, probably one of my best. Part 2 will be the chapter to explain Shillian's many mysteries as well as show clues to the dark future that will soon be upon them. The Mental training for Nightwing and his team will begin in the next chapter. How will Shillian escape the wrath of Goliath whilst paralyzed and who is the other who betrayed Goliath? Find out in the next chapter and as always please Read and Review.


	32. Saga 2: The Vampire King Part 2

**Saga 2: The Vampire King Part 2**

Shillian had taken shelter in a nearby cave as the sun rose and watched his village burn down to the ground with amusement. He slept the entire day in the dark cave and minutes after day had ended Shillian left the cave. Walking down the dirt path towards the closest village at a calm and even pace. If anyone had escaped his slaughter of the village that would be the direction that they fled towards.

He traveled without the rest humans would need in long distance walks and the blood he took from the villagers was helpful. Shillian could smell that humans had been here possibly within the last twenty four hours. So it was likely a few had escaped the slaughter of his village. He would have to correct that problem since he didn't want word spreading too fast about his new power. It wouldn't be long until his dream would come true and be worshipped as the god he rightfully deserved to be.

As the smell of burning flesh from the ruined village disappeared so did the image of him walking through the desert.

Shillian quickly found himself back in the Underground Ruins with Eve a few feet in front of him.

Right now he just wanted to break free from the spell that kept him bound motionless to the floor. How he wanted to tear Eve's throat out for further aggravating him over his predicament. Of course neither she nor Goliath knew of his inability to die so he still had some aces up his sleeve.

"So Shillian," Eve stated calmly. "How does it feel like to die?"

"Say what you want," Shillian snarled. "I'll kill both you and Goliath for this!"

Eve only smirked and went back to working on various potions that Shillian didn't recognize. Eventually Goliath would return and Eve knew this, so she would eventually need his help.

**(Titans Facility)**

The sun was rising and Raven sat lotus position on the roof meditating as she breathed in the morning air. Leo had disappeared for the day, probably to one of his underground crypts that he slept in.

Everyone else was most likely asleep but Raven had felt a sense of foreboding lately. It hung in the air all around her and it seemed to be growing darker. Something was happening and it felt dark and horrific. It was most likely connected to this new Vampire that they had encountered last night.

He called himself Goliath, the very first Vampire. Raven knew that they hadn't killed him since lesser villains had survived far worse.

The last time Raven had ever felt this sense of foreboding was when Trigon was making a bid to rule the mortal world. Only now they were facing something much more powerful than Trigon. Raven had never believed that something could make Trigon look so weak but now she knew. There were several threats that made Trigon look like a minor threat. Shillian was one of them as well as Vladimus the rogue Vampire with plans to bring the Demon God to the mortal world.

Leo and Lucifer by themselves could beat Trigon so if he ever decided to return they had little to worry about. Only somehow Raven didn't think that this sense of foreboding came from her father but from something worse.

It was then that she felt the familiar presence of Cyborg behind her. Raven pretended to not notice his arrival and continued with her meditation. After a minute she opened her eyes when she realized that Cyborg wasn't leaving. Something must've been bugging him to interrupt her during her meditation.

"What is it Cyborg?" Raven asked irritably. "You know not to interrupt me during my meditation."

"I just wanted to ask you something," Cyborg answered. "Do Beastboy, Starfire and I even have a chance of helping you for what's coming?"

Raven was visibly shaken at that question and honestly hadn't seen it coming. Cyborg of all people was having doubts of whether they were any use. Cyborg had always been the confident one but it seemed that this confidence was shaken after all the new seemingly unstoppable threats that were coming their way. His question did make sense since they wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Shillian.

"I don't know Cyborg," Raven answered honestly. "Right now it seems like all the supernatural activity is congregating towards us."

Cyborg nodded and looked up at the sky, he was worried for Starfire, Beastboy and himself. Right now it seemed like they wouldn't be any help at all and would only end up getting in the way. Starfire was having similar doubts as well since she had already talked to him about this.

"Perhaps it might be the best that we relocate until things cool down," Cyborg muttered quietly.

"Do you really want to do that? Raven asked. "We've been team members for a long time."

"I know but we won't be of any help and you know that, Cyborg answered. "Gabriel, the current leader of the Underworld has offered us a place in another city."

Raven nodded; know that when the time came she wouldn't be able to stop them from leaving to the new city. Cyborg seemed to be set on leaving until all the current troubles were gone.

"When do you plan to leave?" Raven asked sullenly.

"In a month at the most," Cyborg stated. "Raven I am sorry about this but we're of no use here."

Raven nodded, and turned away from Cyborg so he wouldn't see her face. See her blinking back tears that had long been overdue. She had tried her best to hold the team together but without Nightwing here that seemed impossible now. The Titans were splitting up if only for hopefully a short while. That didn't change how she felt though about the Titans being split in two.

"Lightning and Thunder will be arriving soon to help here," Cyborg explained in a low tone of voice.

"It's what you need to do," Raven answered sadly. "There are a lot of people in other cities that will need your help."

Cyborg nodded sullenly and looked up into the sky. A tear dripped from his human eye and he silently wished that his other eye was capable. Cyborg had known that this would come eventually but had never realized that it would feel so painful.

"I am sorry Raven," Cyborg said quietly and disappeared through the only door from the roof to the Titans Facility.

Raven sat on the roof alone silently wishing that this wasn't happening. That Nightwing was here to hold her in his arms as she broke down and cried. The Titans had been friends and teammates for years and now this was happening. The time was coming for them to go their separate ways. Lightning and Thunder would come to help take their place but that didn't change how she felt.

**(Utah Desert)**

Nightwing and his twin brother Michael practiced their martial arts forms side by side executing a string of intricate and fluid movements. Their movements mirrored the other as they moved in perfect synchronization together. Their strikes swift and deadly under the heavy beat of the sun. Their morning practice continued uninterrupted as they both executed a series of complicated ridge hand movements.

The brown rock mountains they stood on towered over the station where they were currently residing for their training. The two brothers went down both doing the splits without even a look of strain on their face.

Their faces both steady and calm with a look of relaxation on their faces despite the small layer of sweat that ran down their toned chests. In the distance the residents that were to train them in the ways of the spirit watched them practice together. They watched the fluid and deadly moves they slowly executed together.

"What do you think of these two?" a younger resident asked.

"There is something odd about them but I trust them somehow," The Elder answered calmly.

Their other team members were just waking up but these two were up at the first sign of the sun and had been practicing for nearly two hours now. The kind of stamina to practice that long in this heat wasn't human. They were something else, something deadly yet both seemed afraid of a greater threat.

The Elders and their children had survived most of the Vampire Apocalypse. Only to remember in the final moments a wave of blood sweeping over them and then…they knew nothing but blackness.

They weren't sure what happened but somehow these two teenagers had been involved in stopping it somehow. At least that is how the Elders felt at least. Yet they sensed a controlled darkness from both of them. Nightwing's darkness seemed more subdued whilst Michael's seemed to be more accepted.

Nightwing and Michael finished their work out with the signature Axel kick and brought their hands back in a relaxed yet focused position. They then opened their eyes and soon became aware of their audience.

"I'm sorry were we keeping you waiting?" Nightwing asked politely.

"Not at all Nightwing, we were merely enjoying the display," The Elder stated. "We have never witnessed a fighting style like you and your brothers."

Nightwing smiled slightly and picked up his towel from the floor and began to wipe down his face. He then ran it through his hair and slung it over his shoulder. It had been a good work out but he still felt there was a lot of room for improvement in his fighting technique.

"We have prepared the first test, if you will please follow me," The Elder stated.

"What about my team mates? Nightwing questioned. "They aren't here yet, we can't start without them."

"I've already sent someone to wake them up, they will join us shortly," The Elder finished calmly.

Nightwing nodded and he and Michael followed the Elder of the clan. He could tell that Michael was curious on what the first method of training their spirit would be like. To tell the truth he was curious as well. This would be the first time he had taken on training that didn't involve the body in some way.

It had always been Martial Arts, weight lifting, stealth training and others. Just never something that would strengthen your spirit since Batman never believed in any kind of spirit.

Ten Minutes of walking later, they arrived at a small hut, a cloth thrown over it with the occasional hole in it. A tiny opening for an entrance that was just large enough to crawl through. That was if you removed the thick and heavy cloth drape that covered the entrance of course. Nightwing looked at the small hut and wondered what this would have to do with training.

"Richard, are you getting in or am I going to have to force you in there," Michael stated with a small grin on his face.

Nightwing ignored the comment with barely controlled tolerance at the use of his real name. Michael was the only one who ever used his real name. Everyone else seemed to prefer to call him by his alter ego personality known as Nightwing. In fact he preferred that people call him Nightwing since he related to that name more. Nightwing quickly shot his brother a glare and climbed inside, shortly followed by Michael and the two Elders.

The first thing Nightwing noticed was the heat, it was three times warmer in the hut than it was outside. He figured it was due to the way the hut was built. It let hot air in but kept it trapped inside. This kind of training would put the body under a lot of pressure forcing the person to use only their willpower and inner spirit to handle this kind of heat.

Within two hours both Nightwing and Michael were swaying slightly from the heat while the Elders sang a Native American song.

"It's too hot," Nightwing murmured weakly and closed his eyes trying to handle heat but nothing was really working.

"Nightwing I'll see you outside," Michael stated as he tried to climb to his feet.

"Michael, stay…this enemy of yours would stay," The Elder said. "Even if it meant dying."

"The heat drives the body temperature way up, causing what most people refer to as hallucinations," The Elder continued.

"We call them messages from the spirits…visions of the future," The second Elder stated.

Nightwing opened his eyes and tried to focus on something…anything but the hut was dark. He could hear the Elders continue to sing their song and then Nightwing felt distant from everything. He saw fire surrounding everything. He then saw a temple with two figures standing in front of it.

It was Michael confronting a shadowed figure of immense evil. Michael attacking but the shadowed figure easily overcame him.

Another burst of flames and he then saw himself in an underground train station confronted by the one man that the entire world feared. Shillian and Nightwing stood facing each other. The flames erupted again and he saw himself taking a beating at the hands of Shillian who ruthlessly continued his assault. Was this the future? Was this what lay in store for himself and the world?

Another flash of fire and he saw the world embroiled in chaos, fear and hate. A world full of people screaming in fear as a marching sound took to the streets. Large formations of unknown seemingly unstoppable soldiers took to the streets under the name of Shillian and nothing stood in their way.

Nightwing then found himself in an empty hut and realized he must've been out of it longer than he realized. Nightwing climbed out of the hut and saw Michael and the two Elders waiting for him.

The rest of his team was there was well waiting somewhat impatiently for their turn to go into the hut. The two Elders had a somewhat concerned look on their faces while Michael's was something akin to cheekiness. The Elder's must've known that he had seen something and had not been asleep like Michael thought. How anyone could fall asleep in that hut, he would never know.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Nightwing stated. "Wait, where's Eve?

"We don't know," Marcus answered. "She wasn't in her room this morning and all her stuff is still here."

A frown crossed over Nightwing's face along with the suspicion that Eve had perhaps betrayed them. She was technically an Evil Goddess so it wasn't above her to betray them but he couldn't think of a reason. They didn't know much about her but they knew that she had a dark history and hate for Shillian. Now she was suddenly missing after seeing her last night, so where was Eve?

**(Underground Ruins)**

Shillian lay motionless with an almost vacant look on his face. Eve watched as his mind played memories that were thousands of years old. Eve silently wished she knew how to enter one's mind and memories like her sister did. Maybe then she would finally know what he was thinking in that enigmatic mind of his.

In his mind he saw himself in a large town of humans, their smell so ripe and appetizing to him. He could smell human waste, he could smell the rats that scurried around the corner. He could even smell burning wood from across the other side of town. This world so different and new but he was here for a reason. He was silently following one of the surviving humans from his village.

He could smell the fear, blood and the smell of lingering death from his next target. He could already imagine himself tearing the human's neck wide open and feasting on the blood that awaited him.

The man he followed was obviously scared out of his mind and anyone around him thought he was not thinking clearly. Maybe they thought he had been possessed by some otherworldly entity. These people knew so little it was laughable. They obviously could not see the man was in shock.

It wasn't long before he was alone lying against an empty hut. Only seconds later the man was dead with his throat torn open. If anyone came across the body they would think it was an animal of some kind and start hunting parties with clubs and wooden spears.

He could sense something powerful watching him. He could tell that it had been watching him for a while now. Only he felt unafraid of it and despite it's seemingly greater power, he felt no fear.

In fact he felt something like anticipation and he felt that he had met this presence before, perhaps in another life. It was then that he saw two figures, one covered in shadows and the other a slightly smaller man shorter than the both of them. He felt something from the larger one that he was familiar with. Pure unadulterated evil practically flowed through him.

"You will become one of my greatest children," the larger man spoke in a tone that was as cold as ice.

"You are the one who turned me," Shillian stated calmly.

"That is correct, with you by my side we shall become gods of this Earth," the Shadowed Figure spoke.

Shillian listened intently as the man babbled on and a plan slowly started to form in his mind. He would join them and when he had enough power he would take his place of the sole ruler and god of existence. It would be interesting to watch them fall under his might as he became their destruction.

"Very well, I'll help you, so we are the only ones of our kind?" Shillian asked.

"That is correct but in time we will become many and we will become the rulers of mankind like we were before," the Shadowed Figure spoke.

It was then that the first three Vampires formed an alliance yet the newest addition planned to overthrow both of them. He would overcome both of them no matter how many thousands of years that it took. He would take his place as the ultimate power in the Universe.

"My name is Vego," He stated. "God of all Vampires."

"And I am Goliath," The Smaller One stated. "The First Vampire."

"I am Shillian," He answered. "The Fallen One."

The alliance was born and they would soon rise to power against mankind. Unaware that Shillian was planning his own coup against them.

The next thing Shillian knew he was staring into Eve's eyes and distinctly remembered how she had joined their group so many years ago. She was fleeing from another evil even greater than Vego, the only person able to incite fear within him. Perhaps he would soon remember that moment in his life. The one moment where he actually felt fear in his entire life.

**(Titans Facility)**

Cyborg answered the door and opened it to find two old friends that he hadn't seen since the end of the Vampire Prophecy. Two old allies stood in front of him that had helped them throughout the entire incident.

"Greetings Cyborg," Lightning stated. "It is good to see your face again."

"And you too Lightning," Cyborg answered. "Thunder how are you."

"I am well," Thunder answered. "How is the Green One?"

"As irritating as ever," Cyborg answered jokingly. "Please come in and make yourselves at home."

The three of them walked into the main room to see Starfire working on some concoction that would probably give them food poisoning for a week. Cyborg noticed Beastboy doing the smart thing for once and dialing takeaway.

"I see that not much has changed," Lightning said. "But where is Nightwing? I do not sense him here."

"To be honest, we don't know," Cyborg answered. "All we know is that he's somewhere on Earth."

"We could perhaps look for him," Thunder offered. "The sky is our element; we could search this planet within a day."

"That would be good but you should get settled in first," Cyborg answered.

They nodded and went off to find a room each to occupy. Raven entered the room shortly with Lucifer following. Lucifer headed to the kitchen while Raven turned on the news channel. It seemed that the hunt for the assassin who killed the City Officials had ended and a new figure had stepped up as mayor of the city.

A slim blond haired woman was now on the screen making an official statement to the press. How she would make the city better than it was before with new security measures and that criminals would have no place in Jump City.

Something was off about this woman though, something dark and dishonest in her eyes that made Raven cringe. This woman definitely didn't have the best interests of the people of Jump in her mind.

"Well at least they've found a replacement and for a politician she's good looking isn't she," Cyborg stated with a chuckle.

Raven merely rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Cyborg.

"Have you told the others yet about your plans to leave?" Raven asked calmly.

Cyborg's cheery expression slowly faded away and shook his head. It seemed that Cyborg hated this decision that he made but it was perhaps for the best. Cyborg had given valid reasons for leaving and Raven couldn't stop him.

"Not yet, I can't find the heart to tell them yet," Cyborg answered. "I'll tell them tomorrow, the sooner the better."

"Well if you plan to leave just make sure it's soon, Raven said. "Lucifer seems on edge about something on the way."

Cyborg nodded and looked to the kitchen where Lucifer had gone. If something had the former ruler of Hell on edge then whatever was coming could change the entire world itself.

"Apparently the Underworld Government has noticed odd things going on as well in Jump City," Raven added.

Cyborg nodded and began to fit pieces together. They were attacked by an unknown military force that has the Underworld stumped. The City Officials were assassinated probably by the same forces. Now a mysterious woman that nobody knew had stepped up as Mayor. Raven was right, something was going on in the city and the Underworld Government had only just spotted it.

"It all makes sense now, some unknown group is behind all the recent incidents, this woman must be working for them," Cyborg stated in shock.

"Yes but who is running this Organization is all I want to know right now," Raven answered calmly.

"It probably won't be long until they make their next move either," Lucifer stated as he walked up to them.

So this group had been behind everything, The Mysterious attacks on the Underworld, Assassinations, That genetic abomination known as Genesis and all those recent abductions. Someone was pulling the strings of this group, someone with great intelligence but who?

**(Utah Desert)**

Nightwing ran pushing his muscles to new levels of stress as he tried to keep up the Elder who despite his advanced years moved like an Olympic Runner. The others ran besides or behind him as they tried to keep up. Nightwing could feel his muscles screaming in pain but with his new mental and spiritual training he kept running, pushing himself to new limits.

It felt like his muscles were on the verge of exploding as he ran. His body screaming at him to stop but his mind and spirit worked in together to keep him going. Sweat practically rolled down Nightwing's body. With the blazing sun beating down on them it made the exercise only more torturous.

Yet with the constant meditating it had focused their minds and spirits. Despite the fact that their bodies felt like collapsing their minds remained sharp and they continued running in a fast steady pace. The Rocky Mountains and endless sand only made the running even more difficult. The visions of the future pushed Nightwing even further as he remembered what he saw during his meditation. The grim future and his defeat at the hands of Shillian.

He couldn't let that happen and he remembered his brother Michael facing a great evil and being killed. He couldn't let that future come true. He had to keep fighting to keep the future safe.

The only two that were managing to keep up with the Elder and Nightwing were Marcus and his brother Michael. The rest trailed behind slightly but were trying their best to catch up. All of them pushing their leg muscles beyond their limits. It was practically torture only they could've stopped anytime they wanted.

It was nearly an hour later when they came to a stop outside the station where they were currently residing. Nightwing collapsed against a nearby abandoned car to catch his breath. Michael collapsed onto the car next time him panting for breath. The Elder seemed to be in the same condition as them only he seemed to be handling it a lot easier.

"So how long are we… supposed to train here?" Michael asked.

"About a week I think," Nightwing answered. "Just think of the benefits when we're finished here."

Michael nodded in agreement and grabbed a water bottle. He quickly took a few gulps and poured some of its content over his hair. Nightwing watched his brother who he had been separated from as a child. They had once been close and each other's best friends but now they were strained allies at the most.

He could clearly remember his vision of both his brother and himself taking a beating from some great evil. His had been in a Subway at the hands of Shillian while his brothers had been set outside some old temple with some unknown figure. This suggested that they would fight these evils at different times and they were perhaps no longer allies since they fought alone.

It was scary in a way, when they had first met after years of separation Nightwing didn't even recognize him. They fought furiously with Michael having the upper hand under the guise of Red X. It had been his long lost twin who had stolen the Red X costume nearly three years ago.

During their first encounter Nightwing had stumbled away from that fight bloody and weak but continued to follow. He followed Michael into Hell but it was in their first fight together that Red X revealed his identity as Michael, Nightwing's identical twin brother. They fought three times, the final time in Hell where Nightwing finally beat Michael and watched him fall down a seemingly endless waterfall. Despite their hatred for each other, Nightwing remembered the tears he shed.

The tears for losing his brother despite their need to fight each other. No matter how much hate he felt for Michael, he still mourned his loss at the time. Luckily he had survived his fall down that endless abyss.

It might've had something to do with The One's intervention. Who no longer seemed to visit them. It most probably had to do with the fact that he had laid their path before them and they had to follow it alone.

**(Underground Ruins)**

Shillian's mind flashed back to the time a thousand years after he had first been turned into a Vampire. He along with Vego and Goliath and declared themselves as gods over all humans. It wasn't long until the whole planet was enslaved in their insidious grasp. They had also gained the assistance of a Goddess called Eve in their quest to become rulers of existence.

Only something that Eve had mentioned seemed to have Vego on edge. She had spoken to them of the greatest evil ever known was coming for Earth and something involving the Oracle Scroll. If it was true then the Devil God Sigorath was on his way and not even the Vampire God Vego could stop him.

At the moment he was quite interested in the Oracle Scroll, it was said to have the ability to see and possibly create the future as the user saw fit if they knew what they were doing. He had spoken to Eve about it privately and she seemed to be quite enraptured with his idea. Shillian could instantly tell that she would be easy to manipulate to his ideals.

Thus they began their search in Egypt while Vego and Goliath maintained their influence over the rest of the world. The endless deserts were a good place to hide such a valued treasure. As they searched for months for this great secret he could steadily tell that Eve was slowly falling for him. The fool didn't have an idea what she was getting herself into.

"So Vego thinks we are merely ensuring there are no rebellions," Eve stated. "Not actually effectively betraying him?"

That's right Eve," Shillian answered. "And when we do find the Oracle Scroll we will both share in its power."

"Yes and then we can rule all we see…together," Eve stated with a smile as she leaned back on the desert sand.

"Yes, together," Shillian answered and watched her as she bathed in the moonlight of Egypt.

'What a fool' Shillian thought. 'She doesn't even realize she is but a pawn in my plans for unlimited power.'

While Eve leaned back with her eyes closed she was completely unaware of the cruel and sinister look that Shillian was showing her. A look that could only be created by something so evil that it knew nothing of the light.

They would soon be in what would one day by called Europe where the ancient treasure of the Oracle Scroll was rumored to be hidden. Supposedly created by the gods as a means to protect all existence from falling into chaos and never meant for mortal eyes. This was the ultimate treasure and ultimate power. He who possessed this power held the fate of all existence in his hands.

Eve was a fool if she thought he would actually share this power. Once he found it he would take it for himself and then his plans to become the true ruler of this planet would begin. He would first dispose of Goliath then Eve would be his next target. He would then bide his time waiting to overthrow Vego.

This plan would take thousands of years but patience was a virtue that Shillian possessed in vast quantities.

"We had best start moving before the sun rises, we should reach the outskirts of our destination before sun rise," Shillian stated.

Eve nodded and they climbed to their feet to continue their journey across the desert to their destination. Neither spoke as they went on their journey. Only thoughts of what would happen once they got there went through their mind. Shillian could only anticipate the moment when he had the power to influence the future. Soon it would be he who would bring a new order to all existence.

By the time they reached the temple which held the Oracle scroll the sun was just about to rise so there was no turning back. At least for Shillian anyway since he himself was vulnerable to its light.

"So this is it, the Temple of the Oracles, the Oracles that Sigorath himself had to destroy," Eve muttered as she searched through her book.

A book that had been stolen from Sigorath when he vanished over two thousand years ago, only recently had it been deciphered. Shillian had translated it himself and now they knew the location of their goal.

Eve spoke out the words to open the gate to the temple. There was some kind of magic that stopped it being opened by any physical force.

Seconds later the doors rumbled open and the two slowly stepped in, as if expected some kind of resistance. The front room of the temple was large and a layer of dust covered everything. Shillian swept his gaze over the room and some signs of a long ago battle still remained. The Oracles had sought to destroy Sigorath long ago and none of the Devil God's agents could succeed in destroying them. Eventually Sigorath himself was forced to deal with them.

Sigorath had slaughtered the Cult of Oracles but the Oracles had foreseen their destruction. They locked away their powers and deepest secrets so that they would never fall into the wrong hands…supposedly for eternity. Only now those powers were on the brink of once again being unlocked.

"Hm, I expected something more for the temple of the fabled Oracles," Shillian muttered as he walked to the center of the room.

"Well it probably looked very different two thousand years ago." Eve stated as she followed Shillian.

As Shillian walked around the main room, he felt something calling to him. He couldn't explain it but he walked towards a door way with Eve following. When the call finally stopped he found himself in a sphere shaped room with an alter like platform in the center of the room. Shillian could feel something from it but he couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"This is it, the powers were sealed within this very room, never to be used again, until now," Eve stated as she read through her book.

Eve walked to the center of the alter expecting something to happen but nothing happened. Shillian looked over the writing and understood it as clearly as his own native language.

It seemed that the alter was where the powers were stored but would only activate for a specific person. One picked by destiny who would gain the powers but it didn't say who it was. Only that this person would lead the world into a new age but the Oracles weren't able to decipher whether it would be good…or evil.

Shillian stepped onto the center of the alter and the room suddenly lit up by means unknown. A ferocious wind swept through the room and a hurricane of wind surrounded Shillian. The alter beneath him glowed immensely shrouding him in a beam of light.

Once again he could feel that call only this time it was much stronger than before. It swept into his mind and he could feel the power…the power of the Oracles. He could see everything, from the past to the distant future. Secrets lost in the sands of time were revealed to him. He could feel it all as if he had been there himself, he could feel the knowledge of the collective Oracles of the past. Now he saw all and he knew all that would ever be.

When the wind and light died down Eve watched as Shillian silently stepped down from the alter. Shock was evident in her eyes and Shillian turned his eyes once again onto her. She felt something sweep through her body as he looked upon her, the first was lust and the second was something she hadn't felt in a long time…fear.

"So what do we do now?" Eve asked.

"I have a plan," Shillian answered. "A war is coming, that is when we'll make our move."

Once again, the memory ended and Shillian found himself in his current predicament, paralyzed against a temple wall. Luckily with the powers of the Oracles flowing through him, he saw that things would end his way if he manipulated his former partner Eve. He knew what Eve wanted, if he tempted her just right, she would release him and together they would bring down Goliath once again.

**(Australian Desert)**

Vladimus had just received reports that Goliath was currently in Jump City and Shillian had seemed to have disappeared. So it seemed that Shillian had been disposed of but if that was true then he still wouldn't be in Jump City. He seemed to be waiting for something but what?

So Goliath wasn't as under control as he originally planned but so far things seemed to be progressing well. Shillian needed to be gotten rid of if they were to ensure that their plans of a Demon ruled world would succeed. There was one thing that worried him; Vergil seemed to be doing his own thing a lot lately. They may have been allies for centuries now but he didn't trust him.

Despite Vergil saving him from the Underworld armies at the beginning of the eighteenth century, he still didn't trust him. Vladimus had learned long ago not to trust anyone.

It had been Shillian that taught him that, the master of deceit and betrayal. So after being tortured by Nightwing he decided to make his own plans. He left Shillian and his alliance with Darkness and Vergil joined him yet again. It was Vergil who had suggested switching their alliance to that of Zaraguin when Vladimus revealed his plans of leaving.

"Soon my plans will be completed," Vladimus stated. "And Demons shall no longer bow down to anyone."

He left the alter room that was made to worship Zaraguin with a dangerous smile on his face. Unaware of Vergil who had stepped outside of the shadows of the room with a cold look on his face. The statue of Zaraguin lit up and Vergil turned to face the god that he had been worshipping for thousands of years.

"Does he suspect anything?" Zaraguin asked through the statue.

The statue was currently his only way of interacting with them, using it to give Vergil his orders.

"No, my lord, Vladimus is unaware of our plans and when his usefulness is over, he shall be disposed of," Vergil answered.

"Excellent, you have served me well for so many years," Zaraguin stated. "When this world is ours, you shall be my right hand in the new order."

"I thank you my lord for granting me this right and this new power that you have given me," Vergil answered.

Zaraguin watched his faithful servant and knew that so many years of planning would soon become a reality. He had seen the weakness in Vladimus and ordered Vergil to befriend him, manipulate him. Soon Vladimus would outlive his use and then he would have Vergil kill him.

"Soon our new order will begin and the demon armies will march across the world and consume all," Zaraguin stated.

Vergil nodded and watched as the statue stopped glowing and returned to its normal shade of grey. Once Shillian was gone along with Goliath, he would make his move and get rid of Vladimus. Only it had to be when Vladimus least expected it and that would slow getting rid of him considerably.

An explosion rocked the building and Vergil spun round to see a Demon Servant enter the room.

"My Lord, we are under attack," he stated. "It is the Underworld forces."

A roar of anger rang out through the building as well over two hundred Underworld soldiers circled and surrounded the base.

**(Utah Desert)**

Nightwing sat meditating atop a nearby mountain where they were currently residing while the others were in the hut. It was in the hut where he received his dark visions of the future. Nightwing needed to clear his mind, to remove all doubts and fears, to do what he needed to do. So he meditated, to strengthen his mind and his spirit, to do what was needed no matter what the cost.

Sometimes it really was true that the end justifies the means. Not everyone would agree with it but he had to make sure that the world survived. Yes, some of their enemies had been gotten rid of such as Bloodlust but other still remained with plans of destruction in their minds.

Both Slade and Darkness had disappeared but he had no doubt that they were still up to no good.

Perhaps they were lying low because Shillian still remained and his new ally only made him more dangerous. Nightwing had yet to meet this ally but from what he had heard he was just as dangerous as Shillian himself. That alone was enough to fear Cyrus as Shillian had been most feared of them all and probably still was for those who resided in the Underworld.

Despite Shillian being their main problem, whenever he thought of Slade, he still felt that uncontrollable hatred. That call to kill those of his bloodline and only two more besides him remained.

He had felt it the first time he had met Slade, only it had been under much more control then. Now he didn't suppress the urge to kill Slade, when they met again, it would end one way or another.

At least that is how Nightwing felt. There was still much that had to be done to ensure that the world remained as it was after all. Such as defeat this alliance and the arrival of the Demon God Zaraguin was a concern. He was apparently more powerful than Shillian but not as powerful as the Vampire God.

It was no use, there was too much in his mind to meditate at the moment, so many concerns and worries, too many to dismiss.

"This is getting ridiculous," Nightwing muttered. "I'll have to try meditating again tonight."

"I see you have much on your mind Nightwing," a familiar voice stated from behind him.

Nightwing turned around and spotted the familiar pink hair and the cat like eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. Both had been the leaders of their old teams but teams changed as did their leaders.

"I'm surprised you're not with the others Jinx," Nightwing spoke. "

"I'm not too big on meditation," Jinx answered. "Though it does seem to work for calming your mind."

"I've got too much on mine to meditate right now," Nightwing added.

"Hm, why not let me relieve some of those worries," Jinx spoke in a sultry tone.

Nightwing cocked an eyebrow and instantly knew what she was planning, as tempting as the offer was, it just wouldn't feel right to him. After all, he still loved Raven and he doubted that would change anytime soon.

"A tempting offer but I'd only accept that offer from one woman," Nightwing answered calmly.

"Lucky girl," Jinx added with a tone of disappointment. "It's Raven right? Always thought there'd be something between you two."

Nightwing smiled slightly and climbed to his feet. It was about three in the afternoon now and the desert heat was at its peak. The others should soon be finishing their time in the hut. Despite being a simple hut with a cloth covering the entrance with a few small holes in the sides, it was harsh training.

The heat somehow gets trapped within the hut and the temperature rises exponentially. It was very effective in strengthening you mentally but you needed determination for it to work.

"There was, before I left to enter isolation," Nightwing stated calmly. "I hope there still will be when I return to her."

"I think if she truly loves you, then she'll still be waiting for you," Jinx added with a small smile on her face.

"Who knew you would know what this relationship stuff," Nightwing stated with a smile on his face.

It was nice to temporarily forget about all their troubles, even if only for a short time. They still had a lot of training to complete and they wouldn't be able to do that by lying around doing nothing.

"Well when we do return to Jump City, Raven will accept you with open arms," Jinx said calmly. "After beating the living daylights out of you for leaving of course."

Thanks Jinx, you certainly do know how to ease my fears," Nightwing stated sarcastically with a smile on his face.

"I do my best, Jinx added jovially. "Just one of my many useful talents."

**(Jump City)**

Goliath dropped the dead body, now drained of all its life blood. He could feel his previous strength returning and soon he would be ready for his final confrontation against Shillian. He needed his full strength take him down, something had seemed off when he thought Shillian earlier. No matter what he threw at Shillian, he just kept coming, like some kind of indestructible machine. Luckily it seemed that he wasn't impervious to certain spells.

So far he had been draining the scum of the streets after his quick encounter against those who called themselves the Titans. They were fools to call themselves after the holy beasts of destruction. He met them once, the original beasts that were known as the Titans were unstoppable together.

Only the power of the gods sealed them away for an eternity, their power couldn't be stopped but it could be contained. He quickly spotted another human cowering in the corner and silently approached him. Grabbing the human by the throat he drove his teeth through the fragile skin and began to lap up the sweet liquid within. Only mere moments the human's heart had spotted and Goliath dropped him to the floor.

So many things had changed, when he was still around the world was still under the control of the Vampires.

Vego along with a small amount of Vampires ruling over the humans as gods, a time where they were the undisputed rulers. That had been a glorious age but now it seemed that all supernatural creatures hid in the shadows, willing allowing the humans to roam free. There was a time when the humans were merely cattle, food for them to gorge themselves on.

With every drop that he drank, his power continued to replenish itself. He glanced at the pile of bodies in the alley and with his mind, brought forth a flame that burned the bodies into ashes. It was a power that he had inherited from Vego, the power of instantaneous combustion. Shillian had inherited a slightly different power over fire; it was similar but was used very differently.

Goliath had met very few beings that could actually resist the instantaneous combustion technique; those that could were usually very powerful. Shillian had an immense resistance to it as do a few other Vampires born shortly after Shillian. It was almost odd, while newborns physical strength depended on the strength of the sire. Only a Vampire's special abilities seemed to decline with each new generation. It seemed that only the very first Vampires had access to the majority of the special powers that could be used.

That had first become evident in the Vampire known as Yui, since he had no form of flame powers while all other previous Vampires have had some form of flame manipulation.

Goliath resumed his travels and it wasn't long before he came across another street gang that nobody would miss. In an age like this it seemed that it was best to stay out of sight until one was ready to reveal himself. In a matter of minutes this new alleyway was strewn with dead bodies.

It was like the hand of death and descended upon them and plucked their very souls out from their bodies. The only seen that there had ever been any physical confrontation were the gaping holes in their necks.

'Shillian, I'll kill you for what you and your harlot did to me all those years ago' he thought as he walked into the open street.

Dressed in his new clothes he no longer stood out amongst the everyday populace of this new age.

Nobody bothered giving Goliath a second glance even with his pale skin and the unusually graceful way he moved. Everyone was oblivious to the predator that walked amongst them.

'Something is different about Shillian' Goliath thought. 'His strength is unusual as well as his unusual energy, there was something odd about it'

Goliath was oblivious to the world around him, even as he approached a small group of police officers with rifles aimed at him.

"Freeze," the lead officer yelled which shook Goliath out of his daze.

The streets were practically empty now, only he and a dozen police officers with weapons trained on him. There must've been witnesses to his killings in that clothes store he had visited earlier. That could be the only possible reason that these men had their weapons trained on him.

'Not that it matters, these humans don't stand a chance' Goliath thought sinisterly.

Goliath raised his arms as if to surrender to them but merely a second later he disappeared from view. He appeared again seconds later atop a nearby building and the police officers began taking shots at him. Unaware that their bullets would have no effect on what they faced.

**(Underground Ruins)**

'Everything's going according to plan' Shillian thought sinisterly. 'Now to lay in the final temptation that will convince her to free me'

"Release me from this," Shillian spoke softly. "And I will give you whatever your heart desires."

"Don't you already know what it is that I want," Eve stated with a raised eyebrow.

Shillian laughed, knowing what it is that she wanted all this time. She wanted to be back in the loop, to be part of something great. Something that he would be responsible for creating.

"Yes," Shillian stated as the spell drifted his consciousness into another flashback of his past.

The war had arrived at long last, just as Shillian had predicted. The Angels came to free mankind from the tyranny that Vego held over the entire planet. Only Vego wasn't willing to hand it over so easily and sent his agents out to turn those derserving of the power. To create an army to fight against the threat that the Angel's presented.

The Angels had now turned their attention to the Vampires that ruled over the humans. Vego had scattered small groups of Vampires across the world to ensure loyalty of the humans.

Right now Goliath along with Eve and himself were in the region that would one day be called Australia.

They had just completed their mission to remove the Angelic forces from their territory. Shillian and Eve watched as Goliath drank down the blood from a dried mud cup. They watched with anticipation and moments later saw that the potion was beginning to work as Goliath dropped to his knees.

"You!? You did this!" Goliath roared pointing his finger at the two of them. "You poison me!"

The two confidently approached Goliath and Eve swiftly backhanded him across the face. The poison had already weakened him greatly, a potent poison that Eve herself had created. One that would bring even the most powerful Vampire into a coma and it seemed that the poison was a success.

Already he was gasping for air. Shillian kneeled down and grabbed Goliath by the throat with a cruel smile on his face.

"Now you can die, knowing that I took your place as Vego's top man," Shillian stated coldly. "Knowing that our God is nothing but a pawn in my and Eve's plans for ultimate power."

Shillian dropped Goliath as the last of his life seemingly left his body. Shillian hauled Goliath over his shoulder and turned his attention to a burial ground. Shillian and Eve walked towards the burial ground and headed towards the main building. There they had prepared an underground tomb that would hold his body for all eternity. Nobody would know he was there, buried underneath the rock.

Perhaps he would even die during his eternal slumber, on the rock bed they left him to rot on. Shillian carelessly tossed Goliath onto the rock bed and Eve fired a blast of energy that sealed the entrance with an unbreakable stone wall. It was there that he would remain for all time.

They left the underground tomb and into the fresh air again, ensuring that they sealed the ground entrance as well.

"There really is no going back now, is there?" Eve stated questioningly.

"Not anymore," Shillian answered and took a few steps further, gaining some distance away from Eve.

Now the time for our partnership has come to an end," Shillian stated. "It's time our paths separated."

Eve's eye's widened in shock as a mighty blast of green hellfire was flung at her. The power of the blast quickly sent her crashing to the ground. Eve quickly got to her feet and sent a shockwave of energy at the traitorous Vampire. The attack had no effect as a green wall of energy seemed to surround Shillian.

Eve knew of this attack and every Vampire feared it, this was his signature attack that allowed him to bring down opponents far faster and stronger than he.

He called it Unholy Aura which immensely increased his speed and strength for a limited amount of time. She could only watch in horror as green flames burst from his body and the ground seemed to shake. Usually Eve would have no problem handling Shillian but his Hellfire seemed to have a negating effect on her.

In the blink of an eye, Shillian rushed forward and unleashed a stream of green hellfire that sent her flying into the sky. Barely conscious and injured badly, she landed miles away from where she originally was. Hurt but alive, by the only creature she had probably loved.

Miles away Shillian felt the power of his unholy aura leave him and a cruel smile soon crossed his face.

"Now that Goliath is gone, I have no more use for you," Shillian stated and soon disappeared in a burst of fire.

Shillian emerged in the throne room of Vego and kneeled down before him. Vego nodded and Shillian rose to his feet once more. Already a believable cover story had been concocted in his mind. One that Vego was sure to believe.

"My Lord, I come to report victory in the southern continent," Shillian stated calmly. "But Goliath has fallen in battle, due to the treachery of Eve; she switched allegiance to the forces of Light."

"I see, this is disturbing news indeed," Vego answered. "No matter, you secured victory and will now become the leader of my forces."

"I am honored my Lord," Shillian answered.

"Rise Lord Shillian," Vego stated. "Meet our latest Ally, the Elemental Darkness has joined us in battle."

A figure walked out from the shadows and placed his hand on Shillian's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Greetings Shillian, I have heard much about you," Darkness stated with a small smirk on his face.

"The same to you Darkness, may you bring us victory on the battlefield," Shillian answered.

Shillian could see the future again; indeed his plans had worked out in his benefit. In a few weeks time a group from the future would arrive. They would join this war and push back the Vampire forces. In a final confrontation, Darkness would be trapped in a realm of death for thousands of years. Vego would be defeated by the combined forces of the Elementals. Then he saw the fight between himself and one he would come to know as "The First Sign."

He saw a choice, to allow Nightwing to defeat him, which would end up flinging him into the future. There he would arrive with new greater power and he would be a step closer to his goal of ultimate power.

Or he could choose to win, only to live life in exile as the world was freed from the grip of Vego. He would constantly be hunted by all others for his crimes.

In that moment Shillian knew what path he must take and he eagerly awaited it with open arms.

Shillian soon found himself in the Underground ruins again and Eve had already noticed his return from his mental prison.

"I cannot change what has happened," Shillian spoke softly.

"But you can, you have the ability to share what you know with me," Eve answered quickly. "We can gain ultimate power together!"

"So be it," Shillian stated. "Release me from Goliath's spell and ultimate power will be yours."

Eve watched Shillian suspiciously, looking for any sign that he was lying and for once she could find none.

**(Titans Facility)**

Raven had just received word that the attack on Vladimus's facility had begun. So far everything was proceeding as planned, their forces were in disarray and Virgil would soon be in captivity.

'So another powerful enemy is about to fall' Raven thought 'Perhaps there isn't as much to fear as we believed'

Raven looked down at the item that she held in her hands. It was Nightwing's mask with one of his leather biker jackets wrapped around her shoulders.

Gabriel, Lucifer and Leo were at the battlefield seeing as they had the best chance of stopping Vladimus if he tried to escape or retaliate.

"Friend Raven, would you join us for the mall of shopping?" Starfire questioned in her sweet tone of voice.

Raven gave Starfire a look that said 'I would rather roll over in my grave first.'

Cyborg and Beastboy then entered the room and Raven silently questioned if they had all decided on when they were leaving. She was unsure if Terra would leave with them, seeing as Terra was currently out in Jump City somewhere.

"Come on Rae, I'm sure that you'd like just one little outing with us," Cyborg stated in a brotherly tone of voice.

"Alright then, I guess one trip to the mall won't hurt," Raven stated with a small smile on her face.

If this was going to be their last month as a team, she was going to make sure that this was the best month they had as friends. The only thing that would make it perfect is if Nightwing joined them once again before they left.

"We promise we'll limit Star to three cloth shops, come on Raven," Beastboy called out as they began to leave.

Raven looked down at Nightwing's mask in her hands one final time and placed it aside on the table to join her friends

Raven swept her arms into the sleeves of Nightwing's jacket and quickly joined the others in a trip to the shopping mall. Besides, the book store might just have some new material in that would catch her interest.

**(Underground Ruins)**

Eve threw a small ball of energy at the motionless form of Shillian and smoke engulfed the area he lay in. Eve nervously waited and moments later the tall broad shouldered form of Shillian walked from the smoke. He approached her silently and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes," Shillian snarled "Finally!"

"Finally indeed," a familiar voice spoke up.

Shillian and Eve spun around and saw Goliath watching the two of them. They quickly noticed he was dressed in new modern clothing so they easily assumed that he had been exploring this new age.

"Both of you together again," Goliath stated. "The two who betrayed me."

"You're a fool to return here!" Shillian spat.

"A fool…no, I let you live, Goliath answered. "Knowing you would call her to help you, your skills have improved Eve, my compliments."

"What do you want?" Eve asked coldly.

"After thousands of years buried alive," Goliath hissed. "To kill you both!"

Eve and Shillian both entered defensive stances as Goliath quickly removed his black knee length coat.

With lightning speed Goliath leapt forward, landing a kick in both Shillian's and Eve's face.

They both stepped back and Goliath continued his assault with a jumping spin kick which landed across Shillian's face. Eve landed a blow to Goliath's back with a side kick. Shillian then moved forward with a roundhouse kick which caught Goliath across the face.

Goliath flipped back and dodged a hook from Eve and countered with a punch to the stomach that sent her stumbling back. Shillian and Goliath's fists then collided which shook the entire area. They threw a barrage of blows at each other as their power continued to match the other. Eve quickly joined the fray with a spin kick but Goliath quickly ducked it.

Shillian then landed an elbow on Goliath's back that sent him to the floor but Goliath spun his legs wildly across the floor, knocking down both Shillian and Eve.

Goliath quickly jumped to his feet as did the two that he faced. It was more difficult fighting the two of them than he originally anticipated.

Shillian and Eve attacked with identical kicks but Goliath blocked them and with a spinning kick caught them both across the face. Goliath then followed that attack with a punch to Shillian's face but it had no effect as Shillian nailed a powerful blow to his ribs.

Eve then hit Goliath across the chin with a snap kick that sent him stumbling back across the room. Shillian then shot of a stream of green hellfire that caught Goliath across the face, burning off a good portion of it.

Goliath quickly retaliated with a shockwave of energy that sent both of them crashing to the wall.

Shillian easily climbed to his feet and noticed Eve seemed to be a little out of it. Shillian merely shook his head in disgust and turned to face Goliath on his own. A cruel smile evident on his face. He knew Eve couldn't keep up with a fight like this anyway.

"So it's just down to the two of us," Shillian spoke coldly. "How fitting that it would be down to me to kill you."

"If you remember, it was I that beat you last time we fought," Goliath stated calmly.

"Only due to your ancient ways of sorcery, old man," Shillian hissed as he leapt forward with a kick.

Goliath sidestepped the attack and hit Shillian in the face with a jab but Shillian kept pressing forward with his own attacks. A powerful kick had Goliath bent over in pain from the attack. Goliath threw out another shockwave of energy only this time it merely sent Shillian stumbling back. Night black wings soon shot out of Shillian's back and Goliath stepped back. He quickly realized they weren't the wings of a Vampire but something else entirely.

"You never stood a chance Goliath, now allow me to reveal the true extent of my power," Shillian stated.

Goliath reached down into his senses and felt something he hadn't before. Great power that seemingly went on forever, it never ran out, never died. Shillian had become something that he could not comprehend. A monster in his own right with the power to crush all those who stand before him. Shillian had been holding back his full power the entire time.

"Play time's over old man, I've had my fun," Shillian retorted.

He stepped forward and Goliath sent a ball of fire right at Shillian but the attack had no effect whatsoever.

Goliath felt his anger grown and sent several balls of crimson energy flying at Shillian but nothing happened. They seemed to die out right before hitting him. The air itself surrounding Shillian seemed to waver with power and energy.

Shillian then moved with blinding speed and Goliath suddenly found himself embedded in the stone wall. His face blinded with pain.

Shillian smirked and grabbed Goliath by the throat pulling him out of the wall with ease. He then threw Goliath to the other side of the room and crashing into the wall with a loud resounding crunch.

Shillian silently walked across the room and began to pick up Goliath from the hard floor. Goliath punched Shillian in the stomach but Shillian merely smirked as he countered with a powerful blow to the face. Goliath collapsed to the floor and Shillian pulled him back to his feet. He then began to deal blow after painful blow into Goliath who could do nothing to stop him.

Shillian then shot a stream of green hellfire into Goliath's body and his seemingly lifeless body then collapsed to the floor. Shillian knew better and knew that life still flickered somewhere within him.

He watched Eve climb to her feet and hoisted Goliath over his shoulder. It was time to return Goliath to his tomb once again.

They disappeared in a flash of energy and found themselves once again in the tomb they had originally buried him in. Strangely they could hear the sounds of fighting and explosions above on the ground.

Shillian dumped Goliath down on the stone bed and looked down in disgust at the still form of Goliath.

"Do you know what I see in your face," Shillian snarled cruelly. "Defeat, utter defeat."

Shillian and Eve took several steps away from the stone tomb of Goliath and watched his still form for a few seconds.

"This time, I'll seal it myself," Shillian stated and raised his hand, a beam of black energy shot from his hand, creating a new, stronger seal.

"And now for our bargain," Eve stated as she turned to face her former ally from so many years ago.

With lightning speed Shillian backhanded Eve which slammed her into the stone wall behind her. Shillian calmly approached Eve and brushed a hand gently across her cheek.

"I could kill you," Shillian stated softly. "But I think I'll let you live, just the way you are."

Shillian then disappeared in a flash of energy leaving Eve by herself in the underground tomb. Eve dropped to her knees and felt anger flowing through her entire body for being used once again. She had allowed herself to be tricked by Shillian once again.

'That is the last time he'll use me like that again, I swear it' Eve thought.

She then turned her attention to the stone seal of the Goliath's tomb and a risky idea sprang to mind. She climbed to her feet and approached the seal and placed her hand on it.

The seal suddenly opened and Eve approached the still form of her former leader during Vego's reign upon the world. It wasn't long before his eyes opened once again to find himself awake in his tomb. He then saw the one to free him but Goliath couldn't believe his eyes.

"Eve?" Goliath questioned, as if questioning his very eyes.

"Goliath," Eve stated. "It's time you and I made a deal."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Slade's Upgrade**

**Author's Notes**

Yes I know you're going to hate me for leaving it at another cliffhanger but that's what I do best. Well as the title of the next chapter states, Slade will be making his comeback, though he will only have a small role in the 2nd Saga of Blood Oath Chronicles.

Well here are a few announcements that someone will hopefully take up. I am currently looking for a new Beta-Reader since my old Beta-Reader, Rose no longer has the time to continue with my story due to a lot of literacy assignments. So anyone who is interested, please feel free to send me an email or message and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, they would only come in faster if you readers left more reviews. So if you read this story, please leave a review.


	33. Saga 2: Slade's Upgrade

_**Saga 2: Slade's Upgrade**_

Nearly a week had passed and nothing had happened since Goliath had disappeared without a trace. With his disappearance, so had Vladimus and Vergil during the attack on their headquarters, both had disappeared without a trace. Many of their followers had been either captured or killed but the two main targets were mysteriously absent.

It was troubling but the Titans had learnt to expect this kind of situation in the past several months of their lives. They had dealt a blow to the renegade movement but it still lived which was the opposite of what they had originally planned.

In Gotham City, located in a dark underground location, stood a stoic and muscled body and wore an orange and black mask. He had been hiding underground for a while now, hiding from someone for the first time in his life. Hiding from the Titans, from Shillian and from the world itself but now was the time. He had found a very promising Scientist who had been making revolutionary discoveries in robotics.

The kind of technology that was thought only possible in science fiction movies was now possible. The technology that would truly make a man into the perfect organism, the perfect super soldier, he would never grow tired, never die from injuries. It would be perfection in its purest form.

He watched the machinery hum to life as the allotted time for the operation drew near but he couldn't help but feel a mixture of anticipation and nervousness. This was a completely untested procedure and anything could go wrong but something within him calmed him. It kept saying that any means should be taken for more power.

"So Doctor, I am to understand that this procedure will do as you promised," Slade stated coldly with his monotone voice.

"Of course, this technology once infused with your body will make you practically invincible against injury," The doctor answered. "It will also enhance all your body functions."

"Excellent," Slade added. "Let's begin shall we."

Slade then lay down on the operating table and felt the doctor inject him with a sedative as the procedure was about to begin. He was not worried about being betrayed as the Doctor was being targeted by weapons held by a dozen of his robots. As the world around him faded to black, he was certain of one thing. That when he awoke, he would be a true embodiment of perfection and soon to be a living weapon in its own right.

Soon he would have his revenge against the Titans for ruining his plans and those who dared use him for their own agenda. Perhaps he would finally be able to kill off that bothersome Nephew of his, who called himself Nightwing.

**(Utah Desert)**

The sun was just setting in the sky and Nightwing along with his team watched it in silence. His team may be slightly different from his old team but they were probably even better now, despite the majority of them were former criminals of some kind. Some were probably still classed as criminals but right now that didn't matter. They were given a choice and they choose to join Nightwing and help him.

Nightwing was troubled why Eve had disappeared nearly a week back and came back without an explanation of where she'd been. She had seemed to be troubled by something but Nightwing figured that she needed some space. Whatever had happened had been very troubling, it might've had something to do with those odd aura's he sensed at the time.

Two very powerful and dark auras clashed against each other, both had seemed equal until one of them seemed to skyrocket and Nightwing felt an incomprehensible fear rise up in him. That power had been unlike anything he felt before. Though not as powerful as Vego's had been, it was far more intense, it felt like pure evil. Something that not even Vego had felt like, this aura had been utterly terrifying.

The rest of his team had felt it and they too had been terrified, that aura had also felt very familiar. The strength of the aura was strong enough for the entire world's population of supernatural creatures to feel and he was sure that they did.

Then moments later that aura seemed to disappear, as if it had went into hiding. Nightwing was sure that was the case and only hoped that if they ever faced that power, they would at least stand a chance.

"Our training here is almost complete." Jinx stated. "Where will we go next?"

"Possibly back to Jump City," Nightwing answered. "I'm not sure, but perhaps we should take some time off before heading back."

"That sounds good," Marcus agreed. "Where do you suggest?"

"I was thinking New Orleans," Nightwing answered. "I hear the Mardi Gras will begin soon."

"Nice, I've always wanted to go to the Mardi Gras." Michael added with a grin on his face.

Nightwing nodded and felt that a vacation, no matter how small would be good for all of them as what they faced was unlike anything ever seen before. The destruction that would be caused by the approaching war would devastate entire worlds. He and Michael had seen it happen but they hoped to change the fate of entire worlds merely by being there this time. Tomorrow would be their last day of training so they would have to make the best of it.

Michael glanced at his twin brother who sat on the sandy floor and could tell that a lot was troubling him but was putting on a brave face for the rest of the team. Perhaps going to the Mardi Gras was a good idea, it would take their minds off of other situations and cheer them all up some at least.

"Me too," Nightwing added quietly. "It should be fun; hell knows we all need a break right now."

"Cheer up Mr. Dark and Brooding, if you're lucky…" Jinx stated in a sultry tone. "You may just see me in a wet T- Shirt."

Nightwing couldn't stop the painfully arousing image from entering his head. Neither could Michael from the look of the grin on his face. Apparently Jinx saw the grin on his face and knew why since moments later a pink wave of energy sent Michael face first into the sand. Nightwing allowed a grin on his face after that as Michael spat the sand out of his mouth and looked up into Nightwing's grinning face.

"That wasn't funny," Michael said.

"I dunno," Nightwing retorted. "It looks pretty funny from where I'm standing."

Blackfire snickered as she held a helping hand out to Michael who graciously took it. From a Hex like that, there was more than a good chance that he would have a headache later.

"Well you shouldn't have imagined things that weren't for you," Jinx stated with a small smile present on her face.

Michael merely rolled his eyes but a red tint soon spread on his cheeks as Blackfire wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You can imagine me in a wet t-shirt, if you like," Blackfire stated as she trailed her index finger across Michaels' chin.

Michael practically melted to her touch as his face turned red from the incredibly intimate gesture. Blackfire walked away leaving Michael gazing longingly at her retreating figure. Nightwing had to resist grinning as he saw the stupid glazed expression that had swept across Michaels' face.

"So how about a spar with your dear brother, eh Michael?" Nightwing stated as he raised his fists in a defensive gesture.

Michael turned to Nightwing with a confident expression on his face as he eased himself into their family's basic fighting stance. Nightwing then switched to the same stance of their family's ancient fighting style.

"Let's get started shall we," Michael stated and stepped forward with a lightning fast jab.

**(Jump City – Commercial Zone)**

Lucifer and Raven walked down the semi-full street in Jump City, their destination was the new Pizza place that Cyborg and Beastboy demanded they go to. Unfortunately they seemed to be insistent that everyone joined them. That included the more supernatural members of the Teen Titans.

Even Lightning and Thunder had been dragged along despite only just arriving in Jump City about a week ago. Raven and Lucifer would likely be the last to get there with exception to Leo.

He was probably still snoozing away in some room with no windows in the Titans Facility. He wouldn't have been able to join them anyway seeing as it was early afternoon with clear sunny skies. He couldn't have joined them unless he was in the mood for a very painful sunburn.

"I really don't see why I need to join you," Lucifer muttered. "I don't even need to eat to survive unlike you mortals."

"Because there's no way I'm going to this alone," Raven answered. "Besides this is kind of a fare well party for them."

"I still can't believe that Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire will be leaving for Steel City," Lucifer stated and slowly shook his head.

"Neither can I…but this is something we cannot change." Raven said.

"Sometimes I wonder why I didn't retake the position as Ruler of Hell," Lucifer added. "Things were so much simpler then."

"Making sure otherworldly creatures don't get out of hand in Hell doesn't sound like a simple job to me." Raven stated sarcastically.

"Compared to dealing with those like Shillian and Vladimus, it was pretty simple," Lucifer added with a small yet sad smile.

Soon Raven and Lucifer found themselves approaching the new pizza place. The rest of the group could be seen at a large table in front of the building. Starfire stood out from the rest as she waved her arms excitedly at the approaching Raven and Lucifer.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Lucifer commented dryly.

Raven rolled her eyes and the two slowly walked across the road and sat down with the rest of the team.

"Glad you two could finally make it," Terra called out jovially as she wrapped her arms around Beastboy's shoulders.

"Thank Raven," Lucifer stated with a grin. "She's the one who dragged me along."

The rest of the group roared with laughter at the thought of Raven dragging someone as powerful as Lucifer across half the city towards the pizza place. Well Raven did seem to capable of anything despite her small and seemingly frail frame. Raven was actually capable of incredible feats just like their missing leader, Nightwing.

"So what kind of Pizza would you like Raven?" Cyborg asked as he looked up from the sizable menu.

"Just plain Cheese and Tomato for me, thanks," Raven answered and placed her elbow lazily on the table.

"Oh oh, Vegetarian Pizza for me!" Beastboy called out excitedly.

"Who's asking you green boy, we're getting pepperoni!" Cyborg shot back.

"Vegetarian!"

"Pepperoni!"

A black wave of energy quickly sent both out of their seats and ass first onto the concrete pavement.

"We have plenty of money, we'll get both…now be quiet," Raven hissed.

"You know, it's amazing how we all bond on these quiet days," Terra stated sarcastically.

Lucifer could only smile as he watched the antics of this small yet close group of friends. They had all seen hell on Earth and yet they seemed to retain their innocence. They still held hope for the future and a unending will to fight for it. It was moments like these that kept Lucifer going after so many thousands of years. To see the spark of life shine so brightly in those all around him.

It was how he kept Leo from falling to darkness back in the fifteenth century. The time where they had first met and Leo seemed to be falling down the same path of his sire. It was this spark of life that he had shown to Leo. That had been the beginning of a slow and painful recovery to find himself.

If anyone could defeat Shillian, it had to be this group and Nightwing, he saw a fiery spirit and determination unlike anything he had seen before in them. It would be this group that would bring a new great age to the planet. When this group stood strong together, they were capable of miracles.

The waiter placed a Pizza in front of each member of the Titans. Each with a slightly different topping and one member with a completely different topping. Seeing as Starfire had a topping of Mustard mixed with chili plants, a combination that would kill a lesser stomach.

Lucifer decided that he would live more fully like they did, and then promptly stole a slice of Ravens' cheese and tomato pizza when she wasn't looking.

**(Jump City – Outskirts)**

Slade looked up at the sign that announced that you were now entering Jump City. The operation had been surprisingly short and a complete success. He could already feel the changes taking place. He was already stronger and faster in such a short amount of time. He couldn't wait to find out what other benefits he had gained.

"I should go to the industrial area first," Slade mumbled. "And get a few welcoming presents for the Titans."

He strolled down the empty street without a worry that someone would spot him. Seeing as he was still in his traditional black and orange armored uniform, he was certainly noticeable. Only there was nobody around to notice him. Even someone like the police did spot and recognize 

him; there was nothing they could do to stop him. It had only been a few hours since the operation and he already felt nearly invincible.

Though someone like Shillian or Nightwing could probably quickly prove that he wasn't.

He only need time until his strength could grow to that level, he could feel it slowly growing with the more time passed.

It wasn't long before he reached the industrial district on Jump City, where many abandoned warehouses still stood. Some of them with a great deal of security. Security protecting devices that he hadn't gotten around to using yet. Devices that would prove useful in taking Jump City for himself.

Slade turned towards a nearby building and decided this would be an opportune moment to test his new abilities. Slade stood still for a few seconds before hunching his legs and pushing off the ground with all the strength available in him. Slade soared through the air and found himself on the roof of the four storey building. Slade smirked from underneath his mask and turned towards the nearest rooftop.

Slade effortlessly leapt to that rooftop, landing gracefully on his feet. These new abilities were certainly promising. Already he could jump from one rooftop to another as if it was a mere two feet he had to jump.

"Excellent, it looks like my new powers are developing faster than I expected." Slade stated with a small smile on his face.

Slade then spotted one of the warehouses that contained an abundance of his property. The warehouse itself was still looked up tight with state of the art security protecting it. Slade jumped off the rooftop and landed safely on the ground. Slade approached the entrance and typed in the eight digit code on the electronic lock.

The door opened with a slight grinding motion and Slade stepped into the warehouse. The contents only visible because of the sun pouring in through the few windows that the warehouse held.

The lights then flickered on and Slade approached the nearest crate, effortlessly tearing it open with his enhanced strength. He looked down at the device before him and smiled, yes it was still here and apparently in perfect working order. It was a powerful bomb, one that would be perfect for a little destruction and gaining the Titans attention.

Things for too peaceful now but he would certainly liven things up now that he was back. Plus he was packing a whole new bag of tricks just waiting to be used.

"Now, where should I plant this?" Slade questioned himself.

**(Utah Desert)**

Nightwing sat in a meditative stance within the small structure he had been in earlier. The heat constantly rising, to the point most humans couldn't stand. The sweat stained his entire body but 

he ignored it as did the others within the small hut. The Native Shamans called it a "Sweat Lodge" which was a means of healing, mental discipline and a kind of church.

This Sweat Lodge with all its heat somehow left him mentally refreshed later. They seemed to prefer the use of the Hot Rock method of the Sweat Lodge.

The last time he had entered the Sweat Lodge, it had drove his body heat way up. So high that he saw something like a vision of the future. When they returned to Jump City, they would have to build their own Sweat Lodge. Something like this would be incredibly useful to continue using in their training.

"Nightwing, how much longer are we staying?" Eve asked.

Her eyes were shut in intense concentration, the sweat trailing over her entire shapely form. She sat in a meditative pose just like he did. Jinx was also with them but it looked like she would be finished soon. The intense temperature inside the Sweat Lodge took some getting used to and she hadn't used it as often as Nightwing had. He had used it whenever possible outside of their allotted training times with the Shamans.

"I'll be done in a couple of hours and tomorrow we'll pack our bags," Nightwing answered quietly.

"So today's our last day of training?" Jinx asked.

"Yes, tomorrow night, we leave for New Orleans for some R&R," Nightwing stated.

Silence once again reigned in the Sweat Lodge, the skins thrown over the hut trapping the heat inside. Nightwing could hear the heavy breathing of the others. Sometimes he wondered if they too had received visions like he had. How he hoped that he wasn't the only one who saw what could possibly lay in store for them. Nightwing opened his eyes, waiting momentarily for them to adjust to the darkness in the hut. He glanced through the shadows at the faces of Eve and Jinx who both had faces clenched in concentration.

"I won't let it happen," Nightwing whispered and once again closed his eyes, inviting the peace and serenity that the Sweat Lodge offered him.

The domed hut stood out in the open with the sun beating down heavily upon it. Several minutes passed before Jinx stepped out and only Nightwing and Eve remained in the Sweat Lodge.

"Care to explain why you disappeared the other day?" Nightwing asked slowly.

"Not particularly, I had things to do," Eve answered. "Goddesses are busy creatures after all."

"I see," Nightwing continued with a smirk on his face. "Just remember that we're here if you ever need help."

I know," Eve answered as she climbed to her feet and headed towards the exit. "But thanks, I appreciate it."

Eve disappeared from the Sweat Lodge leaving Nightwing by himself to ponder. Eve mostly kept to herself but that expression of gratitude showed that she was starting to trust them or him 

at least. Nightwing didn't want her feeling like the odd one out seeing as everyone else had history with the other besides Eve. They had only met on a couple of occasions and that was during the approaching months to Vego's resurrection.

Recently he had begun to feel uneasy about himself, as if something was wrong. He could feel that something had changed, something small and almost unnoticeable but incredibly important. Nightwing didn't know what to make of it but perhaps in time the change would be revealed by itself.

Nightwing exited the Sweat Lodge and took a look at the rocky surroundings. He could see the small encampment where the Shamans resided in the distance. If it weren't for the temperature this place would remind him of the small village that nursed him to health in the Antarctic. He remembered his promise to return one day and he intended to keep it. He would return to that village and retire from being a Superhero once this was all over.

After all he had been through, he really needed it. Perhaps he would find some other profession that he could take up.

"One day," Nightwing whispered and looked up at the clear blue sky. "…One day."

First he would have to deal with all those who threatened the world, especially the largest threat they'd ever known…Shillian. Nightwing could still remember their first ever encounter when they visited the past, long before recorded time.

**(Flashback – 5000 Years Ago)**

They were fighting hard in an incredible battle against a group of Vego's followers. The regular Vampire was easy enough to handle and it seemed that they were winning this battle. The number of enemy fighters had greatly dwindled. Leo and Marcus were fighting by his side, the three of them more than a match for any regular enemy.

"So how long will we have to fight this war before we get back to our time?" Marcus called out to the others.

"Who knows," Nightwing remembered himself saying. "We just have to keep fighting."

An explosion ripped the mountain top above them, where Raven, Lightning and Starfire happened to be fighting.

Nightwing remembered looking up. He remembered that it was a time when he still called himself Robin. When he looked up at the explosion all he could see were flames that were green in color.

He leapt from the ground and quickly pushed himself up to where Raven was. The green fire had burnt almost everything to ashes but there was no indication on what had caused it. Nightwing, Robin at that time turned around as he felt something behind him. What he saw was Raven collapsing to the ground, burnt and weak. Robin quickly rushed to her side and spotted Lightning and Starfire out cold as well.

"So, do you like my handy work?" A new presence asked.

Robin looked up to the new figure that stood tall and strong, broad shoulders and dark almost black hair fell past his eyes. Robin could feel his aura and it felt completely cold, as if all he knew was evil. He'd never felt an aura like it, not even the Vampire God had felt this evil, more powerful but not this evil.

"Who are you?" Robin asked cautiously.

"I am Shillian," He answered. "Leader of the Vampire Armies."

Robin climbed to his feet and quickly glanced down at Raven before turning his attention back to Shillian. Only he was no longer there and had vanished from sight. That was before a green flash passed him and an incredible amount of force sent him crashing to the floor.

Robin climbed to his feet and looked up at Shillian who had been the one to knock him down to the floor. Green fire burned from his fist and seconds later disappeared.

"Are you impressed by my power?" Shillian asked coldly.

Robin spat the blood from his mouth and climbed to his feet. Shillian was different from the other Vampires he had faced; he was easily the most powerful opponent he had faced.

Robin threw a roundhouse kick at Shillian who ducked it and jabbed Robin twice in the gut. He stepped back and followed up with a kick to the ribs that sent Robin to his knees.

"So you're the First Sign," Shillian stated calmly. "I really did expect more from you."

Robin shot to his feet and smiled in satisfaction as his fist collided with Shillian's cheek and forced him to take a couple of steps back. Robin followed that up with a right straight but Shillian ducked underneath the fist and planted a hard left hook into his stomach. Robin stepped back winded only to be caught off guard with a left uppercut to his chin.

Robin found himself on the floor once again with a broken jaw, Robin felt the bone slowly move back into place and fix itself but it still felt sore. Whoever this guy was, he was a genius when it came to fighting, he knew exactly what move to make at any moment. A guy like this would be tough to beat.

Leo ran over to Robins' side, having dealt with the remaining Vampires and helped Robin to his feet. They both turned to face them and entered their respective stances as they waited for Shillian to make the first move.

It had been their first meeting and Leo and himself had barely survived that encounter, the same went for the rest of their encounters. A lot of the time he had seemed to win by chance and that was something that frightened him. Since Shillian was obviously the more skilled fighter out of the two.

**(End Flashback)**

Nightwing opened his eyes, perfectly aware that Jinx was now watching him with a curious expression on his face. Her expression mixed with curiosity and worry, though curiosity did seem to be the dominate expression on her face.

"Bad memories?" Jinx questioned.

"Yes, it happened a long time ago," Nightwing answered.

"How long ago?" Jinx asked.

"Over five thousand years ago," Nightwing stated. "Back when I first met Shillian himself."

Jinx whistled in amazement after that small statement, sure she knew Nightwing was older than her but there was no way he could've been that old. Especially since he was still human when she first met him.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that old!" Jinx stated.

"Hm, I'm not, me and few others accidentally found a time portal that took us back five thousand years into the past," Nightwing explained.

Jinx nodded as Nightwing began to tell her of his experiences during the Vampire War, of the horrors he and his team had seen. The monsters, some of the most powerful Vampires that had ever lived and the greatest monster Nightwing had ever encountered.

**(Jump City – Industrial Area)**

The Industrial Zone of Jump City was as empty as it usually was, the typical passerby happened to be the occasional homeless person or criminal. Of course some factories and storehouses were actually run by decent people and not abandoned. Of course these were far and few between. Many were abandoned and an equally high number were the home of crooks, drug pushers and others who avoided the law. Many civilians of Jump City where unaware of it but the Industrial Zone was slowly being taken over by the criminals.

It was at an Industrial Factory where many factory workers were busy making an honest living unlike so many others in the Industrial Zone.

Only that honest living soon went up in ashes and fire. An explosion ripped through the factory and its workers as suddenly as it came. The fire spreading throughout the entire area, the only sound to be heard besides the crackle of the fire was the siren and screams and calls of the injured workers.

The siren soon drew the attention of the police who came to the call for help. The fire Service soon followed with hoses for the fire. As the police began to circle the perimeter to stop any onlookers from getting closer, a man dropped down from a nearby rooftop. His dark orange and black armor visible through the smoke. One cold eye watched as the police soon turned their attention to him. They easily recognized him as he was well known to the police was the formerly most wanted man in the state.

The instantly drew their service pistols and fired but the bullets bounced off the armor that covered his muscular frame. Slade then raised his arm and the police watched in shock as his arm transformed into an energy weapon on some kind.

Slade fired at the closest police officer and watched as the energy pulse made contact and sent his lifeless body colliding with a nearby police vehicle. Slade fired again and this time the energy cannon's fire hit the closest police vehicle which instantly exploded in a burst of flames. The explosion scattered most of the law enforcement officers. The ones that remained standing drew their weapons on Slade and started firing.

A mechanical hum filled the air and a pale blue energy shield swept across Slade's body and the bullets dissolved as they hit the energy shield.

"I'd run now if I were you," Slade stated calmly. "Go, fetch the Titans and see if they can stop me."

Slade fired another shot from his energy cannon and sent another vehicle up in smoke. Slade turned to the building that he planted the bomb in. It had once been a busy factory making an honest living, the perfect target for his bomb and it definitely drew the attention of the police and soon it would draw the attention of the Titans.

"They will be the perfect test for my new power," Slade stated with a smirk on his face.

"Let the test begin," a dark voice stated and a wave of black energy sent Slade flying high into the air.

Another black wave of energy then sent him hurtling back into the concrete street. Slade felt several of his bones snap but the pain was only momentary as he felt the Nano-machines in his body repair the damage at a speedy pace.

Slade climbed to his feet and saw the Titans, minus Leo standing before him. They had arrived a lot faster than he had expected. They were obviously surprised that he was still on his feet, especially after Raven's attack.

"You arrived speedily I see," Slade stated. "Now shall we get this test started?"

Slade raised his arm and transformed it back into the energy cannon and fired off several quick shots. The first collided with Lucifer and sent him crashing into a nearby wall and moments later it came crashing down upon him.

"Good, now we won't have any interference for a while," Slade said.

Cyborg transformed his arm into the sonic cannon and fired off a sonic beam but Slade fired a energy pulse from his cannon which cancelled it out.

Terra sent several boulders flying at Slade but he nimbly dodged them. Beastboy charged forward as a triceratops and quickly impaled Slade upon one of his horns. Beastboy flung Slade into a nearby wall and his motionless body fell to the floor. Beastboy then transformed back into his human form.

"Well that wasn't so hard," Beastboy said with a grin on his face.

Beastboy was then sent flying from a punch to the face and Slade stood before the rest of the team. They watched in horror as the gaping wound in his stomach seemed to repair itself and close up. Not even a scar remained; through the hole in the armor they could see pale and defined skin.

"You'll have to do better than that to keep me down," Slade stated calmly and transformed his arm into the energy cannon.

**(Jump City – Shillian's Headquarters)**

Cyrus angrily pushed the doors open to Shillian's throne room only to find it empty, it seemed to have been untouched for days. This was getting ridiculous, Shillian had been missing for days and not one of Shillian's henchmen could tell him where he was.

"Damn it!" Cyrus roared. "Where is he, it is important that I speak with him!"

"I'm sorry sir," one of Shillian's henchmen answered. "But last we saw him; all he said was that he had business to take care of."

"What, he told you nothing else?" Cyrus asked.

"He never tells us much, he keeps his plans to himself," the henchman answered. "But I have seen his plans in action, they are brilliant and subtle."

This was disturbing, Shillian seemed to be hiding much from him and of course these fools that served Shillian were completely loyal to him. If anything they almost worshipped him unquestionably but he had yet to see a reason for this worship. From what he had seen of Shillian, his power was if anything slightly lower than his yet they acted as if he was the superior one. Could it be that Shillian was holding back his true power, somehow concealing it for some unknown purpose?

He would admit that Shillian was brilliant when it came to intellect, he had only seen a small amount of his plans but they were incredible. The way he played his own enemies to his strings was nothing short of sheer brilliance.

"Yes, I believe there is more than meets the eye with Shillian," Cyrus stated. "Perhaps your master is hiding something from me."

"He tells us only what we need to do," the Vampire answered. "He is the prophet, the messiah and he has seen the future for us all and plans to shape it."

So that was it, they didn't worship him as a god but as a messiah for their entire race, their cause and purpose. He was claiming that he could lead them into a new age, a new world order but was it possible?

Yet it came together all too neatly, his plans to manipulate his enemies were perfect as if he had already seen what would happen but was that even possible?

It was unfortunate that Shillian hadn't been here, he had discovered that Zaraguin had plans of his own for the mortal world. Plans that could ruin what they were working for, Zaraguin the Demon God was more powerful than they were though was not as intelligent as Shillian so perhaps all was not lost. Maybe they would have their day and conquer all just as Shillian had promised them all.

**(Jump City – Industrial Zone)**

Raven jumped out of the way as Slade slashed at her again, he somehow seemed to be able to heal any wound and transform his appendages into a variety of different items. Right now his left arm was transformed into a large knife that could cut her in two.

Lightning shot a bolt of lightning at Slade but it bounced off the energy shield that wrapped itself perfectly around Slade's form.

"You'll need to do better than that," Slade stated as he transformed his right arm into the energy cannon and fired off two shots. Lightning deflected the first one with a lightning bolt but the second made contact and sent him sliding across the concrete floor. Thunder then charged at Slade with a thunder empowered punch. Only Slade ducked the attack and a side kick sent Thunder stumbling back.

Slade then followed up with an uppercut that knocked Thunder to the floor. Cyborg then charged into Slade, grabbing him by the shoulders and lifting him off his feet. Cyborg went charging into a wall, crashing through it with ease. Yet he still kept running with Slade in his hands, Slade then sent an elbow to Cyborg's human eye and managed to get a grip on the floor. Slade then started pushing Cyborg back and Cyborg's joints groaned with pressure as Cyborg attempted to match the strength that Slade was now demonstrating.

Raven and Starfire watched as an explosion ripped through the wall that Cyborg and Slade disappeared into. They jumped slightly as Cyborg's smoking body fell through the wall shortly followed by Slade who staggered slightly, his leg visibly broken. Only the bone fixed itself and Slade walked towards Slade's fallen body.

Starfire charged up and fired off a string of energy bolts that made contact and sent Slade staggering back. Cyborg then raised his arm and fired off a sonic beam that sent Slade crashing into what remained of the nearby wall. It was obvious that Slade wasn't much stronger than when he was human, in fact he'd have been dead by now if it weren't for his odd ability to heal at an impossible rate.

He healed faster than a Vampire and the odd ability to turn his very flesh into machinery and weapons. At least he was no longer able to create flames with a mere thought and flick of his wrist. His new abilities seemed to be purely physical and if his abilities in comparison to theirs he wasn't as powerful as he used to be when he had power of fire.

In fact he wasn't much stronger than they were and quite weaker than Lucifer even if his energy cannon seemed to put him out of action for now. Things would be a lot easier if Leo was here but it was broad daylight and vampires and daylight don't mix.

Slade charged at Cyborg and Starfire but Beastboy in Rhino form knocked him away and sent him flying. Beastboy continued with the charge and quickly found his horn in Slade's grasp, Slade then threw Beastboy into a nearby wall with little difficulty, even in his Rhino form. Slade smirked and turned towards Cyborg who fired off a sonic blast. The sonic blast collided with the energy shield surrounding Slade's body and was absorbed by the energy shield.

Slade leapt to a nearby rooftop and Raven flew up after him. Raven shot off several black balls of energy but they were quickly absorbed by the pale blue energy shield that wrapped itself around his body. Slade's right arm then turned a metallic silver in color and he then looked up at Raven, a black aura surrounding her.

Slade's right arm then shot out at her, stretching impossible distances and grabbed her by the ankle. Slade then swung her down into the wreckage of the bomb explosion and turned towards the remaining Titans. Terra, Cyborg, Starfire and Lightning were the only ones left standing after their surprisingly short battle so far. Slade leapt down from the rooftop and like a cat, landed perfectly on his feet. He turned to the remaining Titans as they entered their defensive stances as they prepared for whatever Slade would throw at them next.

**(Utah Desert)**

Nightwing leaned on the railing and looked out at the late afternoon sun, they had finished their training for today and tomorrow they would pack their things and leave for New Orleans. The training had paid off, his mind felt as sharp as a blade and ready to take on anything. Was this what it felt like to be a living weapon, already his mind and body was sharper and stronger than it ever had been before.

He felt ready to take on both Shillian and Cyrus at the same time; along with the mental training he felt a new calm, passive, powerful and like a mountain. Though he doubted he would be able to take on one of them let alone both at the same time.

'We need more training if we're to prepare for them' Nightwing thought. 'And I know just the exercise to finish the training'

Two weeks survival training in Hell should just about do it. Now that both he and Michael were in the same group it should be no problem getting there. Since it was their blood that was the key to opening the doors of hell and closing them.

Plus some of the more dangerous devils and demons reside in hell, each with dark ambitions; it would be good fighting practice as well as survival training. If they could survive two weeks in Hell with no problem then they at least stood a chance against Shillian and what he had planned for them all. He and Michael would most likely have no problem surviving in Hell so he planned to have the group separate and meet when the two weeks were over. He and Michael would travel to the most dangerous areas of Hell for survival.

It would be less of a challenge if they stayed in the one group, for a true challenge they would need to go off in different directions. Nightwing had already decided on the location that would best suit him. Vego's former palace and the area surrounding it would most likely contain the most powerful creatures in Hell.

"The world is on our shoulders," Nightwing mumbled. "Yet why do we feel no weight upon them?"

"Because the world doesn't rest on our shoulders alone brother," Michael stated as he entered the room silently. "It rests on the shoulders of everyone on Earth as well."

"Yes, but some have larger roles in the fate of the planet," Nightwing stated.

"Listen Nightwing," Michael stated calmly. "Whatever's troubling you, I'm your brother and I'm here for you if you ever need the help."

"I know but these past few days I've had this bad feeling stirring inside me," Nightwing answered. "But I don't know what it is."

"What kind of feeling?" Michael asked.

"Something's changed in me, it's almost unnoticeable but I feel that it's very important but I don't know what," Nightwing answered.

Michael put a finger to his chin and thought about how Nightwing phrased it. The way he spoke about it, it was as if he was scared of this change but not for himself. He was scared of himself and those around him, just like Nightwing, never thinking of himself. It was that kind of thinking that would one day get him killed, most likely for some noble sacrifice for his friends. Then his friends would most likely end up hating themselves for it.

"We'll deal with it Richard," Michael stated. "We still have a lot to do before you can pack it in."

Yeah, your right, no time for self doubts," Nightwing answered.

"That's more like it," Michael said. "Now how about we get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Michael saw Nightwing remove his shirt and saw the large scar that trailed down his entire upper body. How he wished he had been there to stop it, to stop their own uncle from throwing Nightwing down that cliff. He couldn't even begin to imagine pain that Nightwing had felt from that single wound, the deep gash that would remind Nightwing of that night his entire life. Michael hadn't been there when it happened, having been picked up by the authorities during the aftermath of the death of their families.

He had somehow survived the fall in the circus as Nightwing had but while Nightwing had been taken by Slade, he had been taken by the authorities into a foster home. Michael remembered running away two short years after that and soon becoming a thief and street thug but a very good thief and street thug.

Finding and stealing the Red X suit had soon changed his life as he soon realized that the owner of that suit had been his own brother, Richard. Back then he had called himself Robin and dressed like a traffic light but it had definitely been his brother. That tiny mask he wore back then hid only his eyes; he could easily recognize his own flesh and blood. It had been very surprising to see him again after so many years.

Michael lay back on his bed and noticed another distinctive and nasty looking scar on the back of his lower right leg, another reminder of that night at the cliff. The only other noticeable scar that Nightwing had was the one that went over his left eye in a horizontal manner.

Not so deep that it hit the eye or its ability to see, one half was visible above the eye going through the eyebrow and the other half below the eye. Trailing down in a straight line and stopping right above the cheek. It looked like some sort of bladed weapon had been the cause for that scar.

"Where'd you get that scar Richard?" Michael pointed out. "The one going over your eye."

"This one, a parting gift from Shillian," Nightwing answered. "When we first met he gave me this scar, I barely survived that fight."

"That's one hell of a scar that he gave you, lucky he didn't take out your eye," Michael stated.

Nightwing grinned and put on a pair of baggy trousers that fit loosely around his slim and toned waist. The drawstring trousers despite being loose and baggy, you could still see the muscle and definition in his legs.

"I'm going for a walk in the sun," Nightwing stated. "I'll talk to you later."

Nightwing opened the door and left their room for some fresh air. Knowing Nightwing he wouldn't be back for hours, possibly sometime after nightfall.

**(Jump City – Industrial Zone)**

Slade held Terra by the throat and was slowly increasing the strength of his grip. The satisfying sound of her straining for the oxygen that was no longer there. In a few seconds she would either die of oxygen starvation or he neck would snap in two.

"What a pitiful effort you made," Slade said with a smirk. "Just like when you were my apprentice."

It was at that moment that Cyborg knocked him off and grabbing him by the arm flung him into a nearby building. Lightning then ran over and sent several bolts of lightning crashing into the building. Starfire flew over charging up her energy and firing off several bolts of green energy that sent the building crashing down onto Slade.

When the dust cleared they saw Slade calmly walking towards them, completely unharmed except for a few more holes in his armor that revealed more pale white skin.

"Did you really think that would stop me Titans?" Slade asked in a mocking tone.

"That might not but this will," a familiar voice stated and a powerful blow sent him flying down the street and viciously slamming right through an abandoned warehouse. Lucifer stood were Slade once stood and looked down the street for several moments to see if Slade would just climb out of the building like before. For several seconds he waited but nothing moved from the rubble that Slade's impact into the building caused.

"After all we threw at him, Lucifer beats him in one blow," Cyborg grumbled and crossed his metal arms over his torso.

"He's not dead, just hurt and hiding," Lucifer corrected.

"No he heals incredibly fast, by now he's healed from that blow," Terra stated as she gently rubbed her sore throat.

"I think he's retreated for now," Lightning stated. "He knows that cannot hope to defeat Lucifer in battle."

"We haven't seen the last of Slade," Raven stated as she limped out of the rubble. "He'll be back, Cyborg, be sure to get a sample of his blood."

Cyborg glanced at Raven and nodded and looked around for a still flesh patch of blood, there should be plenty seen Beastboy had impaled him at one point. Finding a fresh patch of blood Cyborg turned his right hand into a sample container that sucked up as much of the blood as possible.

"Perhaps the blood will give us our answers to how Slade could do all that," Raven stated.

Lucifer was lucky he had managed to escape the rubble when he did; he wasn't sure how long he had been trapped underneath the pressure and weight of a collapsed factory. The only reason he had been trapped that long was because he had been caught off guard by that attack that Slade used. Transforming his own arm into some kind of energy cannon with enough power to send someone like himself flying.

"Whatever it is, it's a technology none of us have ever seen before," Lucifer stated.

It looked like technology might soon be catching up with the powers of the supernatural if recent events were anything to go by. First there were the unknown soldiers with weapons that could stun and knock out Vampires. Now Slade could morph his very limbs into a variety of different weapons as well as increased strength and speed.

"Looks like we may have to move up when we plan to leave for Steel City," Cyborg stated as he noticed the damage he had taken in that fight.

A variety of cracks and dents were visible in his blue armor. Lightning and Thunder looked at Raven who had turned her head away when Cyborg had mentioned the other part of the team leaving Jump City. They knew they were there to replace Cyborg and the others but were worried about her health. She seemed very distressed that Cyborg and the others were leaving to help out Titans East for an unknown amount of time.

"Well if you're leaving," Lucifer stated. "It better soon because the longer you wait the harder it will be to go."

Cyborg nodded and a beeping sounded on his arm which drew everyone's attention. Cyborg lifted his arm and with his other hand swiftly pressed a few buttons which brought up a new read out. The read out contained the data collected on Slade's blood.

"Oh boy," Cyborg muttered.

"What oh boy?" Beastboy asked as he peered over Cyborg's shoulder.

"I've just finished analyzing Slade's blood and you're not going to believe it," Cyborg stated.

Lucifer stepped forward with Raven a few feet behind him. The rest of the team no matter how tired or beat up they felt stepped forward towards Cyborg. Their curiosity on what could give Slade such powers overpowering any weariness they felt.

"Slade's blood, its swarming w…with nanomachines," Cyborg stuttered. "Far more advanced than the ones he used on us to get Robin as his apprentice."

"Well at least it's not some demonic power again," Raven muttered.

"That's not the worst of it though," Cyborg butted in. "According to these readings, they've only just been introduced to his blood, the nanomachines are still enhancing him."

"So he's going to become more dangerous?" Lucifer asked.

"If these readings I'm getting are right," Cyborg added. "He's going to become far more dangerous than he was today."

The Titans stepped back and instinctively checked to see if Slade was around. If Cyborg was right, Slade was going to become a worse threat than any of them realized but with the nanotechnology flowing through him was there anything they could do. The nanomachines seemed to almost instantly heal whatever wounds they dealt him. Slade was back and he was about to become one of the most dangerous threats to Jump City.

**(London – Vladimus's Base)**

Vladimus looked out of the small skyscraper over the city of London. It was different than what he was used too, luckily he and Virgil with a small contingent of their followers had managed to escape the Underworld Assault Force. It had been a blow to their plans but everything was still in motion for Zaraguin's arrival. They still had much to prepare but everything would be done eventually.

"So the great city of London, not much to look at is it," Virgil muttered besides Vladimus.

"No, I really preferred it in Australia, less humans about," Vladimus stated with a grin.

They could see Big Ben, the large clock tower in the distance, an outdated piece of machinery built into the side of the building. Though it would be the perfect place to hide since the city was so busy it was hard to find anyone. Vladimus could already sense several groups of Vampires in the city; they could surely be convinced to join their cause. Plus they would be expecting some reinforcements from Zaraguin soon.

"What are the latest developments right now?" Vladimus asked.

Virgil looked down at the report given to him by one of their remaining followers and quickly read through it. The details were surprising as well as disturbing. Vladimus would find some of the news unexpected but he would deal with it. Besides, Virgil doubted that Zaraguin would be keeping Vladimus around much longer.

"It seems that Shillian has vanished, Cyrus has returned to Jump City, Nightwing has yet to be sighted anywhere," Virgil stated.

"Good, that is to be expected," Vladimus added. "What else?"

"It seems Slade has surfaced and now possesses some unknown but dangerous technology, possibly a threat to our mission," Virgil stated. "An unknown organization and the old Vampire Order have apparently joined Shillian's cause."

Vladimus remained still for a few moments when he suddenly lashed out at a nearby table and sent it crashing into a nearby wall. The table itself was now nothing but splinters, his face twisted with anger. His eyes turned a dark green as his demonic power given to him by Zaraguin threatened to surface due to his rage.

"I take it you find this news displeasing," Virgil stated.

"The old Vampire Order," Vladimus muttered. "I thought it no longer existed, if they're following Shillian that will make things increasingly difficult."

"Yes but remember those old fools have been hiding for over a thousand years," Virgil stated calmly. "I doubt the Vampire Order is much threat."

Vladimus turned to the window overlooking the city and took a deep breath to centre himself. He didn't need his own rage turning against him. Right now he needed to remain focused on the task at hand. Shillian had disappeared so that might mean that Goliath succeeded in his task but they hadn't heard from Goliath either. If they were lucky Goliath and Shillian had fought and ended up killing each other in the process. Because if Shillian had been gotten rid of they would still need Goliath out of the way, its better they killed each other.

"Let's hope that Goliath and Shillian ended up killing each other," Vladimus stated. "Then all our problems would be solved."

"We can only hope," Virgil answered.

"Either way things will progress as planned," Vladimus stated. "We need to move things forward before we open the Hell Gates for Zaraguin."

**(Jump City – Slade's Headquarters)**

Slade stood stoically as he watched the Titans leave the industrial area of the city so that they could go home. That battle had gone exactly as he had planned, besides Lucifer and possibly Leo; the Titans didn't stand a chance against him. The enhancements given to him by the nano-machines were too great for them to handle.

To be honest, even he was surprised to the extent of the abilities given to him. He had expected basic enhancements of his physical abilities but never in his life did he imagine being able to transform his limbs into living weapons.

"Soon Jump City will be mine and not even you Titans will be able to stop me," Slade muttered darkly.

He looked forward to the day where he would be able to crush the life from their very bodies himself. Of course he had great plans in mind for Jump City, his very own nation in the heart of America where he would be able to expand his rule with an iron fist. Of course before that we need an army, the Titans had destroyed the majority of his old army. Though there were so many abandoned production factories in Jump City that would soon no longer be a problem. He would only make his move once Nightwing has been removed from the picture.

Nightwing had always been the one to ruin his plans, the one that always seemed to elude his grasp. He had escaped his training when he was a child and thus only knew a portion of the Family's ancient fighting style. The same could be said for his brother, Michael since their parents died before they taught them everything.

"I think, perhaps to speed up my plans, its time I contacted an old acquaintance," Slade stated with a smirk behind his mask.

Slade's fingers moved swiftly over a keyboard and brought up a detailed description of the nano-machines in his blood. Yes things were progressing swiftly, given time not even Lucifer would be able to compare to him if the nano-machines kept enhancing him like this.

'I wonder could the nano-machines repair the damage done to my face all those years ago' Slade thought.

The thought continued to linger at the back of his mind, long ago during his career as a mercenary he had been caught in an explosion. He should have died but by means unknown he had survived but at a cost. The loss of his eye, heavy scarring to his face and quite a bit of his hair burned off.

Before the incident he had always allowed a small bit of vanity over his looks. He had once been a handsome man especially with the women but that ended with the fateful explosion that damaged a good portion of his face. Slade trailed a finger over his mask that he'd used for many years to better hide himself from the world. Now the possibility that his face had been repaired lingered in the back of his mind like a bad odor.

Slade brought his hands up to his mask and removed the clips that held the armored faceplate in place. A feeling of excitement and fear swelled up inside him as he removed his mask and slowly placed it on the command console. Slade walked over to a mirror and gazed it his reflection and for the first time in many years a genuine smile crossed his lips.

Slade threw his head back and a laugh escaped his lips, a laugh of excitement and disbelief. It sounded haunting despite the genuine feel in it. Slade fell to his knees and brought his hands up to his hair, fully restored to its former style all those years ago. His eyes, one pale brown the other a shocking green looked up at the ceiling with no emotion behind them, despite the laugh escaping his lips.

**(Utah Desert)**

Nightwing gazed at the sun as it began to set, alone in his thoughts of the future. His defined arms crossed over his muscular torso as what remained of the sun reflected of his pitch black silky hair.

Nightwing just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with him. That something had wrong with him for a while now, that he was missing something inside him. Something important and that if he didn't find out what it was soon, everything would change. He just wished he could find out what it was that kept bugging him. This feeling that makes him feel so uneasy, so restless and fearful for those around him.

"What is it?" Nightwing mumbled. "Please…give me a sign."

Nightwing fell down to his knees, ignoring the dirt and sand that collected on his black drawstring pants. He looked up into the sky that had turned orange due to the sunset, the light reflecting off his mismatched eyes. Nightwing got out of his kneeling position and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. Placing his hands on his knees Nightwing took a deep calming breath and felt himself reaching his centre.

The calmness and tranquility that came with meditation was now as easy for him as it was for Raven. How he missed her but for now he needed to keep his distance from the rest of the Titans and continue his training.

He looked deep inside himself for the feeling that caused him so much distress, so much anxiety for some reason. He looked deep and hard until he began to hear something; it was faint at first but continued to grow in strength and sound.

It came clearly to him now; it was a scream of terror and fear. Then the images came to him, of the future. Nightwing saw the Titans facing him but Nightwing hardly recognized himself, that cruel grin plastered on his face was not his own but someone else's.

"Fight it Nightwing!" Raven cried out. "Don't let it consume you!"

Where was the rest of his team, where was Michael, Jinx and the others…what had happened to them?

Another image passed, seeing them dead at his feet, each one of them no matter how powerful had been killed. Was it by him or someone else?

"No! This can't be my future, it can't!" Nightwing roared.

Then an unknown voice echoed, almost whispered into his ear, "The darkness will consume you, it has slept but now it has awoke."

Nightwing shot out of his meditation with a thin layer of sweat covering his face and torso. Feeling the reassuring weight of the Amulet of Light hanging around his neck he placed his hand on it to calm himself. Although unseen to Nightwing, a tiny black stain was visible on the golden amulet.

To Be Continued

The Rogue Wolves

_Authors Notes:_ Nobody has taken my offer as Beta-Reader for this story yet, which I hope someone takes soon. I plan to be updating more often now that I have more free time on my hands. Plus more reviews will definitely give me the motivation to finish those chapters so send those reviews in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I found this one difficult to write but I'm happy with how it turned out.


	34. Saga 2: The Rogue Wolves

The Rogue Wolves

Nightwing steered the vehicle down the surprisingly empty freeway or not so surprising considering that it was 2 O'clock in the morning. Nightwing was currently the only one awake as he drove the vehicle towards their next destination. Nightwing glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the sleeping occupants in the back. Blackfire was snuggled up comfortably against his twin brother Michael.

A match made in heaven it seemed, Blackfire obviously held some affection for the darker twin though Nightwing wasn't sure if it was lust or something more.

Marcus slept right in the back of the SUV alone, curled up slightly in a ball, most likely a sleeping habit a lot of Werewolves had. Alex the former teenage assassin was a complete embarrassment at the moment.

His face smeared up against the window, mouth open with a trail of saliva on the window that Nightwing would have to make Alex clean up later.

As expected Eve slept in a very dignified manner as was expected by a Goddess. Strange that such a sexy and curvaceous woman could seem so dignified and royal at the same time. Nightwing was actually surprised that someone of her stature even needed sleep.

Jinx who sat in the front seat slept with her head leaning back on the cushion of the seat. Jinx had occupied some of his thoughts recently; it had become apparent to him that Jinx held some latent feelings for him. Feelings that she had recently began expressing, especially in their road trip during the past several days. While Nightwing appreciated the gesture, he still considered himself taken by Raven but he just didn't have the heart to say no to Jinx.

Luckily they were almost at New Orleans; they'd be in time for the start of the Mardi Gras as well.

Perhaps when things began to return to some normalcy, Raven and he could talk things over about recent events. Whenever they actually returned to Jump City of course, then they would talk things over.

They had been on the road for the past several days; their training in the Shaman Camp had been completed. The training had worked, already his mind felt sharper, stronger than it ever had before. The rest of the team had expressed the same opinion with the training that they had recently undertaken. They were currently on route towards New Orleans for their special vacation during the Mardi Gras.

He decided that his team deserved sometime off, especially seeing that hard times obviously lay ahead of them all. Nightwing had also made sure to keep up to date with what was going on in Jump City. Apparently some new organization was rising to power, filling in the political power gap after the Jump City Officials had been assassinated. The organization was only known by the name of S.O.I.

Apparently the public knew next to nothing about this organization though it seemed they were now in partial control of the city.

Slade had returned with apparently a whole new bag of tricks up his sleeve. The very thought of that man sent bolts of anger down his spine. Evident by the way Nightwing's fists tightened around the steering wheel.

Shillian had recently disappeared off the map during the time a new Vampire came to the scene, calling himself Goliath, the original Vampire. It seemed that something dangerous was coming and once again Jump City was in the belly of the beast. Nightwing just hoped that they completed their training before this danger spilled across the world.

Though Nightwing's fear for the future had dissipated slightly since he had completed the Shaman's training. A new sense of calm had come over him that he had never experienced before. A new type of confidence that was not arrogant or angry, just calm. They had left the Shaman's in friendly terms, even an offer to return one day.

**(Flashback)**

Nightwing swung the Brief case into his vehicle and looked at the group of Shaman who had trained them for the past week. All of them held smiles on their faces, smiles that conveyed messages to them all. Messages that told them that they believed in them and hope for the future of mankind itself.

"We've taught you and your friends much Nightwing," the leader of the Shaman's spoke. "Use what we have taught you wisely and you will always succeed."

"Thank you," Nightwing answered. "Your kindness and hospitality will always be appreciated by us."

The sun was setting and they had to leave soon if they wanted to reach New Orleans before the Mardi Gras began. Nightwing could already tell that Michael was very anxious to get there; evident by the way he bounced up and down on his toes. Jinx and Alex threw the last of the luggage into the back of the SUV and waved farewell to the Shaman. Nightwing got into the driver's seat of the vehicle and brought the keys out of his pockets.

Jinx got in the Front seat besides Nightwing while the rest climbed in the back; luckily it was a large vehicle. The vehicle itself was large enough to hold the seven of them with ease. Though they were a mixed group, most of them with criminal histories, they stuck together well. Even villains deserved a second chance and they were making the best of it.

"And remember Nightwing," the Shaman Leader called out. "You and your friends are always welcome here."

Nightwing felt a smile come across his face and nodded at the Shaman Leader. He felt they owed the Shaman that much, to return one day and probably find a way to express their gratitude for their training. After all, they hardly accepted requests like that to his knowledge so they owed the Shaman people much. Nightwing and the others waved one final time before closing the vehicle doors and driving away.

**(End Flashback)**

Nightwing turned the vehicle around a left turn, taking them off the freeway and down a smaller road that lead towards New Orleans. They definitely owed the Shaman people much, for their training and their generous hospitality.

Jinx stirred awake and blinked slightly as she peered out of the car window.

"What time is it?" Jinx asked as she tiredly rubbed her eyes.

Nightwing glanced down at his watch, quickly taking note of the time before turning his attention back to the road. He may be a Vampire Hybrid but he still didn't want to chance crashing the car into another vehicle, no matter how unlikely that was.

"About quarter past two in the morning," Nightwing whispered. "You should go back to sleep, we'll be in New Orleans in another hour or so."

"Only an hour?" Jinx mumbled. "Not much point in going back to sleep then."

Nightwing nodded despite his urge to insist that she got as much sleep as possible. Nightwing could already guess that there wouldn't be much sleeping once they got to New Orleans.

**(Titans Facility)**

Leo rummaged through the fridge in the Medical Lab, searching for something, anything that could take care of this sudden craving for, A positive blood. He had just been about to go out to a Vampire Club when the craving hit him. So he decided to raid the Medical Lab fridge for any stored blood they may have.

Unfortunately all he had come up with so far was blood type O. He couldn't very well ask one of the Titans if they had any since it was very late and everyone else happened to be sleeping. Plus he noticed that a few of the team members seemed to turn slightly green at the sight or mention of blood. He didn't know why, blood was a natural thing and in his opinion should be enjoyed and shared.

Though that may have been his 'Inner Vampire' speaking to him there.

"Decided on a midnight snack Leo?" A voice questioned, startling Leo and causing him to hit his head on the freezer ceiling.

"Damn it!" Leo cursed as he brought his head out of the freezer.

Lucifer looked down at Leo with a smirk on his face. One that said, whatever you're doing, you deserved it. Sometimes Leo wished he could make Lucifer eat that grin of his. Sure Lucifer was like the brother he used to have but sometimes he really wanted to kick his ass.

"Do you mind not doing that?" Leo hissed as he cradled the back of his head slightly.

Lucifer's grin only widened and Leo turned his attention back to the freezer in hope of finding that miracle blood that would quench his cravings. It was odd, he hadn't had a craving for a specific type of blood in centuries, he wondered what brought this one on.

"Leo, I'll tell you what," Lucifer stated. "We go out tonight for a few drinks, on me of course."

'A night out drinking' Leo thought. 'And I don't even have to pay, how can I say no?'

"Sure, I might be able to sooth my craving there," Leo said with a grin on his face.

Lucifer copied the grin and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. Moments later the duo found themselves in one of the several underground Vampire Clubs in Jump City. Leo walked to the dance floor and placed his hands on the railings that separated the bar from the dance floor. He looked out into the mass of gyrating bodies, most of them scantily clad. The odor of blood and sweat could be easily smelt on the dance floor.

Lucifer walked up to Leo and handed him a glass of blood while Lucifer himself took a sip of brandy. Luckily Vampire Clubs served alcohol for the occasional guest that wasn't a Vampire which he was thankful for.

Though Leo was like his brother, he certainly didn't enjoy the taste of blood. That craving was reserved for Vampires only.

"Sometimes I wish I were like them," Leo stated as he took a sip from his drink. "Not a care in the world."

"Well those are only fledgling Vampires," Lucifer answered. "They still have a lot of growing up to do."

Leo smirked and took another sip of his blood. He looked around at the gothic yet seductive decorations and colorings of the bar. Black silk drapes hung from the wall with a velvet like crimson color for the wall paper. Majority of the Vampires moved to the beat of Enigma's song "_Sadeness_ (_Mutilation Mix_)."

"Not the kind of music I imagined would play at a Vampire Club," Lucifer commented as he drank the last of his brandy down.

"Most Vampire Clubs actually play this kind of music," Leo stated. "Music that was made to be seductive and mysterious."

"With today's standards for music, that eliminates nearly all bands out there," Lucifer stated with a smirk on his face.

Leo merely nodded and turned his attention back to remaining blood in his glass. They would probably drink for a few more hours then head back to the Titans Facility. Half the team was leaving in the morning and they wanted to be there when they did. Of course Leo would have to be careful to avoid any windows unless he wanted severe sunburn.

It would feel odd without Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire and Terra but they would cope. Lightning and Thunder were eager to lend a helping hand. Sure they could be immature at times but they had grown more reliable recently.

"It's going to odd," Leo murmured. "Having the team split in half like this."

"Yes but I don't think it's going to be permanent," Lucifer added. "If anything I think they'll be gone a couple of months, tops."

"I hope so, I really do," Leo stated and gulped down the last of his blood.

Leo then poked Lucifer in the ribs and pushed him towards the bar for the next round, Leo swore he heard Lucifer mutter something that sounded like "pushy asshole."

**(New Orleans)**

Nightwing drove the SUV into the half vacant car park outside the Motel that they would be staying at for the next few days. The first day of the festival was already underway, apparent by all the lights set up and the swarms of people on the streets in the distance.

Nightwing glanced over at Jinx and could instantly tell that she already wanted to join the party in the distance. Luckily they had brought all their own party supplies, at Michael and Blackfire's insistence of course. Their boot was full of beer and oddly spare clothes that Michael said that they would be need.

"I think it's time to wake the others up and head to our rooms in the Motel," Nightwing stated almost quietly.

"Why don't we just leave them in the car, it'll be less hassle," Jinx said mischievously.

"As tempting as that is, I don't want to put up with the moaning they'll definitely put us through tomorrow," Nightwing answered.

"Good point," Jinx stated and turned to the others in the back. "Come on you lazy gits, nap times over!"

A couple of the team members moaned in protest, the first to rise was Marcus, who stretched his back before climbing out of the back of the car. In the process bumping into Alex and stepping on Blackfire's toe. This began a quick chain of events that led to a slightly damaged car, Marcus with a burnt arm and Michael with a singed face.

"Okay, Blackfire firing a star bolt in an enclosed space is a bad idea," Michael muttered as he gingerly touched his singed cheek.

"Aw! Do you want me to kiss it better for you?" Blackfire purred seductively.

Nightwing rolled his eyes and opened the boot of the vehicle and grabbed his suitcase. They were all having fun and right now that was all that mattered to him. That they have fun for the next few days and he planned to enjoy himself as well. He planned to forget those visions of himself falling into corruption and enjoy spending time with his new team. After all it had been a long time since he had taken a break from being a superhero.

Besides there was a chance that those visions would never happen, seeing as the ones regarding the Vampire Prophecy never came about. So the way that Nightwing looked at it, there was a very good chance that they would never come true.

"Alright let's get our rooms sorted then we can go and join the Festival," Nightwing stated as the rest picked out their suitcases.

The Motel was fairly middle class and inconspicuous which was what they wanted just in case things went sour. Like Michael being arrested for drunken disorderly behavior which seemed very likely as he already had a can of beer in his hand.

They walked into the reception area which looked slightly worn yet kind of homey. The small group walked up to the desk and the receptionist looked up with a smile on her face. Though tiredness could be seen in the eyes, the receptionist kept up the happy façade. They each signed in and were assigned rooms. Nightwing and Michael would be sharing their room while the rest got slightly similar arrangements.

Alex and Marcus would have a room while Jinx, Blackfire and Eve would have a larger room to share between the three of them.

It wasn't long before Nightwing and Michael were in their room with a two beds on opposite sides of the room. Nightwing swung his suitcase onto the bed at the far end of the room which happened to be closer to the glass screen door separating the room from the balcony.

"Figures you'd take that bed, leaving me with the crappy one," Michael muttered.

"Relax Michael, we'll only be staying for a few days anyway," Nightwing replied calmly as he opened his suitcase.

He looked through the variety of clothes that it held, luckily he had a larger collection other than his old uniform now. Though most of them happened to be black in color with some white shirts as the exception.

"Well Richard, you are our "fearless leader" after all," Michael answered.

Nightwing flinched slightly at the use of his real name and the term "fearless leader." He felt fear despite the popular opinion that he had no fear, to have no fear is to be stupid.

"I'm not fearless," Nightwing answered. "I'm just good at facing them."

Michael just shrugged and quickly pulled some clothes out of his suitcase. Then started shamelessly changing into his new clothes, not caring if Nightwing saw him or not. That and they hadn't closed the door so anyone could have just walked by and saw him. It was at that moment that Blackfire walked in, just in time to get a peek at Michael pulling his trousers over a pair of black cotton boxers.

"Oooh! Hello sexy!" Blackfire called out and wrapped her arms around Michael's well toned and developed stomach.

Nightwing merely grinned and pulled off his dirty shirt that he worn throughout the road trip to New Orleans. He then grabbed a white shirt with black tribal markings and was about to pull it on when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his chest.

"Hmm, those scars definitely make you more attractive," a sensual voice purred into Nightwing's left ear.

Nightwing turned his head around and spotted a pair of pink catlike eyes looking into his own mismatched eyes. Followed by pale skin and pink hair that was no tied upwards but fell down past the shoulders.

"Hello Jinx, I might be a god amongst men with all the scars I have then," Nightwing answered with a grin on his face.

Jinx watched as Nightwing pulled the shirt on and got a quick glance at a particularly large and vicious looking scar. Starting at his collarbone all the way done his torso, ending a few inches above the hip. It ran diagonally and must've been pretty deep at one time. A wound like that should've killed a man. It seemed impossible to imagine anyone surviving a wound like the one Nightwing sported on his torso.

Nightwing finished buttoning the shirt and saw a small frown on Jinx's face. A moment ago she seemed happy, now she seemed to be thinking about something that didn't happen to be very uplifting.

"You alright Jinx?" Nightwing asked.

"It's nothing," Jinx answered with a small smile on her face. "That large scar just shocked me a little."

Nightwing nodded and turned back to the balcony that overlooked the streets below them. In the distance the Mardi Gras festival was in full swing and in a matter of minutes they would soon be joining it. In fact he was looking forward to it just as much as Michael was. He usually liked to avoid crowds but today he would make an exception.

After all they came here to have fun, so he could loosen up a little for the next few days. Nightwing turned away from the glass door that led to the balcony and back Michael who still had Blackfire draped over his shoulders. Michael seemed to be enjoying the attention he was receiving, evident by the bashful grin on his face.

"Well are you ready to go and join the party?" Nightwing asked with a grin on his face.

**(New Orleans – French Quarter)**

Underneath the streets, hidden deep in the sewer system were most men dare not venture, something had been hiding for several weeks. In a run down and dirty cavern entrenched in the sewer system itself, a group of scruffy men were scattered around the cavern. Each one looking like they hadn't shaved or bathed for a while now. Yet there was hardness in their eyes and their bodies that would tell you that they were strong.

At the main entrance of the cavern a man slowly walked into the room, though slightly more slender than most of the men in they seemed to shrink away from him slightly.

They moved out of his way as he walked towards the other side of the room were a single podium of sorts stood. The other men obviously respected and feared him; he was obviously feared due to his confident walk and the way they almost slunk away from him. He wore a pair of black slacks with a holster slung across his hips. A single pistol held within the holster that looked heavily customized. The only clothing he wore on his upper body was a brown trench coat that hung slightly past his knees.

The obvious leader of this scraggly group walked up onto the podium and turned to face them all with a serious expression on his face. All the men stood silent and attentive, awaiting the speech that was sure to begin.

"Brothers, for too long have we abided by the rules of the Underworld," the man stated. "Too long have we abided the taste of low quality livestock."

Some of the men across the cavern grumbled in discontent, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Having to live on the scraps of dead animals just because the Underworld Government didn't want to upset the human world.

"But to do this is to deny our very nature!" the man called out. "To deny the wolf in us all that calls out for it's true prey."

"So I say…" the man continued. "That we no longer deny ourselves the instinct to hunt and feed on our human prey."

Many of the scraggly men quickly agreed and cheered him on. It had been so long since they felt the rush of blood as they brought their claws into a human chest to tear out the one sustenance that a werewolf needed to survive.

"Tonight, we begin to hunt how we want and we shall feast in celebration of the beginning of the Rogue Wolf Clan!" the leader roared. The cavern was moments later filled up with bellows and cheering that echoed throughout many underground tunnels. Soon the feasting would begin and the Underworld Government could do nothing to stop them. For they were too preoccupied with bigger larger threats at the moment.

"Go my brothers!" the man yelled. "Go out and feast as we always should!"

The man grinned and his teeth took on a canine appearance for a few moments before changing back to normal human teeth. The thought that tonight would be the night that the Rogue Wolf Clan would come into existence was exhilarating.

'Soon the world will know the name "Karth" once again' He thought as the grin plastered on his face widened slightly.

**(Paris – Underworld Headquarters)**

The city of Paris stood proud and tall as it always had done. A famous city that had been flourishing for so long. It also happened to be the headquarters of the Underworld Government for nearly three centuries. Only a select few people in high positions knew about and associated themselves with the Underworld Government who ran their operations covertly under a well planned front.

The actual building itself was just believed to be an oversized corporate building when in fact it was the headquarters for the entire political power of the Underworld. It also happened to be where the Council of the Underworld was situated and Shillian's current target.

He watched the building and his men perfectly spread out across the surrounding streets. He wasn't concerned about bystanders since the streets were usually very empty at this time of night. Behind Shillian stood a squad of well armed soldiers, each soldier had a patch on their shoulder with a single symbol that said S.O.I. His private covert army that he created with the Genetics Corporation that he owned in the United States.

The perfect soldiers that had no real mind of their own. Some people would call them puppets, puppets that he controlled with his mind. They obeyed and moved in perfect formations and planned moves no other squad could hope to accomplish.

"Alright," Shillian stated coldly. "Let's give them a wakeup call."

Shillian moved towards the main entrance of the Underworld building with the squad of soldiers moving behind him in perfect formation. Upon reaching the heavy wooden doors, Shillian turned the double doors into splinters with a mere flick of his wrist.

The large heavy pieces of wood collided with the cold marble floor which alerted all those in the main hall to his presence. Their eyes wide with fear at the foreboding sight of his presence, they knew who he was. The smell of the fear and hate merely pleased him all the more as he noticed some office workers run while security guards grabbed their guns.

"Spare no one," Shillian spoke with a grin on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

The soldiers behind him spread out in perfect formation and began to fire at the security guards closest to them. The weapons designed specifically for supernatural creatures worked perfectly as Vampires and Werewolves alike dropped to the floor. More soldiers entered through the main door and began to assist their comrades. Already the fight had gone in his favor, just as he had predicted.

Shillian walked towards the stairs that led up to the second floor while his soldiers handled the security on the first floor. Two Vampires ran towards Shillian but he grabbed both by the throat and with a quick squeeze, he had crushed their throats into dust. Shillian threw the now headless bodies to the floor and continued up the stairs. A werewolf fired an assault rifle from atop the stairs but only watched in shock as the bullets merely bounced of Shillian's body. Shillian raised his hand and with a burst of telekinesis, had his victim pressed against the wall.

Shillian then unfolded his night black wings and with the speared tip of his left wing, impaled his would be opponent through the head. Shillian withdrew his wing and smirked as he allowed the body to drop motionless to the floor.

"How pitiful," Shillian muttered as he continued to the second floor. "They couldn't hope to stop what I am."

Shillian turned to look down at the first floor below him and witnessed the devastation that his own private army had brought to the main hall. The motionless bodies of many Vampires and Werewolves littered the floor. Shillian grinned and turned to the large door that led to the second floor. Shillian ripped the door from its hinges for a gesture of his hands and sent them flying down the corridor.

'_All too easy_' Shillian thought as he entered the corridor to continue his path of destruction upon the Underworld Headquarters.

**(New Orleans – French Quarter)**

Hundreds of people swayed to the music in the streets, tens of dozens of people drank from champagne bottles. Streamers flew through the air as the partygoers continued to move and sway to the beat. Decorative lights hung from overhead balconies, the lighting seemed to enhance the feel and beat of the festival itself.

Nightwing and Jinx danced together with the beat just as Michael and Blackfire danced with each other. Despite Nightwing's original misgivings about Jinx, he really enjoyed spending time with her. She certainly knew how to have fun. Though he had the occasional thought about her, he still saw her as just a friend really, a very good…very attractive friend. Though Jinx was incredibly attractive, it was Raven who held his heart.

Nightwing caught a quick look at Michael and Blackfire, both holding a bottle of champagne and spraying it up into the air.

Marcus seemed to be off somewhere guzzling down dangerous quantities of alcohol, Alex had decided to tag along for with him. Eve well she obviously wasn't the partying type, she had gone off to do something of her own. Though what Eve would do, Nightwing had no idea, he didn't really care as long as it wasn't too destructive.

"So I take it by the time this is over tonight, we'll be sleeping all day," Jinx called out over the pounding music.

"From the way Michael and Blackfire are drinking you better believe it," Nightwing answered loudly.

"One thing I never understand," Jinx called out. "If Blackfire's a Vampire, how come she can go out in the sunlight?"

"Something due to her originally being Tamaranean," Nightwing called back.

Jinx nodded and resumed dancing and swaying with Nightwing. Both completely unaware that above on the rooftops, several Werewolves stared down at the dancing crowd hungrily. The sight of so many humans dancing to the beat, completely unaware to the predators that lurked made it all the more satisfying.

It was then that they spotted Nightwing and Michael in the crowd. Nightwing and Blackfire in crowd of dancers. Both moved unlike a human, more graceful, like predators themselves. There were two others with them, a girl with pink hair and another who looked identical to the other man, except for the scars. The werewolves above barred their fangs and began spreading out across the rooftops.

Those four were obviously not normal and could prove to be a dangerous threat. Their pack leader Karth hadn't told them to expect something like this. So they prepared to take down this prey like they would any other.

The four danced carelessly to the beat when people began screaming, Nightwing stopped for a second but noticed that the majority of the dancers were still in their own world. Perhaps it was nothing, people tended to scream during parties like this. It was only when people began running frantically when the majority of the dancers stopped to see what was happening. Dozens of people were running frantically now. Nightwing turned around and saw what everyone was running from.

Five wolf like animals had already dispatched several partygoers. They snarled, baring their sharp fangs at the group of four that stood several feet away from them. Most of the partygoers had already fled the scene in fear.

"I swear, is it too much to ask for?" Michael muttered. "We just wanted a few days away from all this and look what happens."

"Well, maybe we should show them that their messing with the wrong people," Blackfire stated with a mischievous grin on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around Michael's waist as the closest werewolf approached, saliva dripping from its jaws. The hungry and predatory look in its eyes as it approached its supposed prey. The werewolf snarled and leapt at Michael who calmly raised a hand and a spear of black energy shot from his hand and straight through the werewolf's heart.

The motionless body of the werewolf dropped to the floor and Michael smirked. The lifeless body of the werewolf began to shrink slightly. Bones began to bend and crack as the body slowly reverted back to its human form. Fur receded leaving only pale and bare skin.

The remaining werewolves snarled menacingly and Jinx shot out a wave of pink energy that sent the ground beneath them crumbling. Nightwing then shot out a wave of crimson lightning that fried the remaining werewolves.

"Well, I guess all those legends about werewolves' allergy to silver were total bull," Jinx stated mockingly.

"Don't complain like it's a bad thing," Nightwing answered with a smile on his face. "It's not like we have any silver on us."

"Oh I suppose."

Nightwing knelt down next to the werewolf that Michael had slain and noticed a tattoo of sorts on the torso of the now human body. It looked slightly similar to a moon only it had a slight reddish hue around it with what looked like a pair of wolf eyes staring from it. A very intriguing and unique tattoo, one he had never seen before.

"I think we should check on the others," Nightwing called out. "I doubt these are the only werewolves around."

"Right," Michael stated. "Blackfire and I will go find Eve, oh and Richard…take care."

"Will do," Nightwing answered. "We'll look for Marcus and Alex."

Karth silently watched from above in the rooftops in his human form. It was odd seeing such unusual people, they fought like devils and his comrades were obviously no match for the kind of power that they possessed. It wasn't surprising since most of his fellow werewolves were still pups. Only in the first decade as werewolves, unlike himself, the proud pack leader of the Rogue Wolves.

He had for many centuries now due to the gift of being a lycanthrope. He would probably have to take out this group of…hunters himself.

**(Jump City – Underground Club)**

Lucifer and Leo had retreated to quiet corner of the club, it had been a few hours already since they had arrived and they had just about finished there. Right now they only wanted some peace and quiet with a few drinks to keep them company. Leo himself had gone through a surprising amount of blood already.

Lucifer though stuck to his favorite drink, bourbon which left a warm tingle in his through a belly. The night had been pleasant so far and surprisingly mild which was unusual whenever they went drinking together. Usually Leo got the both of them into all kinds of trouble.

"So, how long till we need to get back to Titans?" Lucifer asked.

"I imagine a few more hours until sunrise so not long," Leo answered.

It was then that a woman with light long blond hair walked by them, she was obviously a Vampire by the way she moved but Leo's eyes were obviously drawn to her. Lucifer looked between the two of them with a knowing smile on his face.

Leo flashed Lucifer his usual cheeky smile and ran his hand through his should length blond hair. Leo got off his seat at their table and his eyes swept through the club for the blond haired Vampire that he had walked past them. A smile jumped to his face as he found her at the bar waiting to be served.

"Well if you'll excuse me buddy," Leo said cockily. "I think I'm gonna go try my luck tonight."

Lucifer watched Leo saunter over to the bar and Lucifer only shook his head. An amused smile graced his lips as he let out a small laugh.

"That man is a dog," Lucifer stated with a grin. "An absolute dog."

Lucifer then felt his cell phone vibrating in his pant pockets and quickly pulled it out. Snapping the cover off and pressing it to his ear he quickly made out the sound. It sounded like fear, chaos and desperation. There was a lot of background noise so he had trouble making out what was being said.

"Lu…need hel…under attack…Paris…Underwo…He…arters…"

The phone went dead after that but Lucifer got the message, the most secure place for all supernatural creatures was no longer so secure. He couldn't bring Leo with him, the sun was up in Paris and he'd be no help.

"Sorry Leo," Lucifer whispered. "Looks like I'm doing this without you."

Lucifer then disappeared in a flash of energy and quickly found himself inside the Underworld Headquarters. It was in complete disarray, gunfire and screams could be heard in the background. He was somewhere on the top floor where the council chambers for the Elders of the Underworld Order was situated.

Marcus himself had previously been a member of the elders before resigning sometime during the Vampire Prophecy months ago. Leo was still a member though a slightly unreliable and mostly elusive member.

The council chambers were right behind him and he could feel that all the members were inside the room, awaiting their fate. Right down at the end of the hallway only several feet in front of Lucifer was the door where all the sounds of mayhem came from. Screams, gunfire and the sound skin being ripped apart filled the air. The very sound of the horror in the screams chilled Lucifer down to the bone. Whatever they were trying to fight clearly outclassed them and was mowing through them with ease.

Only seconds later the screaming came to an end with only dead silence hanging in the air. That silence, it felt even worse than the screaming did, the tension visibly increasing in the air. Lucifer pushed his growing fear down and opened the door to the next hallway.

The hallway itself was large with steps going up towards the exit. Steps that were covered by broken and bloody bodies. Amidst those bodies was one standing guard but he was practically dead already. A muscular lean man with dark hair and pale skin had his face at the guard's throat, digging his fangs right into the skin. Drinking away at the dead Vampire's blood and tearing away at the skin viciously.

The man pulled away with a roar of delight, blood stained around his mouth. Lucifer instantly recognized the man, once you saw him, you never forgot him.

Shillian carelessly dropped the dead vampire to the floor with the dozens of others that surrounded him. He had done all this with ease, not even his clothes were torn from all the fighting he must've done. He had fed off other vampires; such a thing was forbidden if done with such murderous intent. Shillian then turned his eyes to the only other living occupant of the room and a cold smile came to his lips.

"Lucifer, what a pleasant surprise," Shillian stated calmly and slowly began to make his way down the steps.

Lucifer felt his fear running loose as Lucifer stepped back. He could actually feel the cold and deadly intent that Shillian had in the air. It was like being choked by pure evil. That was the sensation he had always felt in the presence of Shillian. Evil hung around Shillian unlike any he had met before, even Vego.

"I…I came t..to stop you," Lucifer stammered as Shillian stepped in front of him.

"Really and how did you plan on stopping me, may I ask?" Shillian asked with a grin on his face that never reached his eyes.

Lucifer swung at Shillian with a hook punch only for Shillian to grab his fist with one arm and Lucifer's throat with the other.

"You can't fight what I am Lucifer, I am eternal and will go on forever," Shillian hissed with a malicious sneer on his face.

Lucifer opened his third eye and a wide beam of golden energy arced out from the eye, hitting Shillian point blank in the face and sweeping across the entire room.

Shillian snorted in amusement once the beam died out and tightened his grip slightly on Lucifer's neck and slammed him against the nearby wall. Lucifer could feel the skin split upon at the back of his head and blood gushed out against the wall.

"Consider yourself lucky," Shillian stated calmly. "You'll survive but you'll live, knowing that everyone died because you couldn't stop me."

He then brought his face slightly closer to Lucifer's and a dark look spread across his face, one that promised pain perhaps or just an end to everything. When Lucifer looked into those dark eyes all he saw was endless evil and cruelty, a monster in human form.

"A war is coming Lucifer," Shillian hissed. "Nobody can stop what is coming!"

Shillian released his grip on Lucifer's neck and with a single punch sent Lucifer crashing through the wall. Lucifer stood shakily to his feet, knowing that Shillian was holding back, toying with him. If Shillian had punched him with his true power, his head would be missing from its shoulders.

Lucifer stood to his full height and stared defiantly at Shillian. He stared back with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Shillian calmly raised his palm and pointed it at Lucifer. A burst of green hellfire shot from his hand and sent Lucifer hurtling out a nearby window and high up into the sky until he couldn't be seen anymore.

Shillian grinned and turned his attention to the door leading to the Elders Council Chambers. He calmly walked up to it and opened the door seeing all the council members present, all but two of them. Shillian stepped in and slowly closed the door behind him. Seconds after the door was closed, screams of terror echoed from the room and blood splattered across the only window on the door, preventing anyone from seeing the carnage that took place.

**(New Orleans – French Quarter)**

Marcus stood face to face with a werewolf, one of his own people. Marcus himself stood in human form against one that was transformed. From the way the fur shone and the size of the canines in the werewolf's jaw, he had only become a werewolf a few years ago. This pup was no threat to him.

"I'd back down if I were you young pup," Marcus said calmly. "You don't compare to one as old as I."

As if to accentuate the point, Marcus's eyes turned golden, like a wolf. The werewolf snarled and backed away slightly until three more came bounding next to it. This seemed to boost the confidence of the werewolf pup and returned to snarling viciously at Marcus who stood his ground, refusing to back down.

"Hey Marcus," a familiar voice called out. "Having fun down there."

Marcus looked up to the rooftop to his left and spotted Nightwing standing on the rooftop with Jinx standing beside him. Nightwing was sporting a knowing smile on his face and Jinx was as usual looking slightly mischievous.

"Just fine," Marcus answered. "Just have to deal with a few unruly children here."

Nightwing jumped down from the rooftop, landing perfectly on his feet. Jinx jumped off shortly after, landing gracefully on her feet as well. Looks like the devil powers she had gained during her resurrection had several benefits.

"Don't let me stop you," Nightwing said. "We'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

Marcus smirked and as one of the werewolves flung itself at Marcus he quickly batted it away and was sent hurtling into a nearby wall. The werewolf didn't move with its neck twisted at an awkward angle, its neck obviously broken. Marcus brought his gaze to the remaining three werewolves who still seemed pretty confident. Marcus grinned and watched as one of the werewolves leapt onto the wall and stated crawling towards him. The other two began approaching slowly, in an obvious pack hunting pattern.

Marcus quickly ducked as the werewolf clinging onto the wall leapt at him, the werewolf missing him by a few feet. The other two werewolves leapt at Marcus who jumped into the air with a spin kick which knocked both attackers away.

Sharp nail like claws grow out of the tips of Marcus's fingers and approached the two werewolves that were now climbing back onto their paws. With a lightning quick slash across their throats the werewolves dropped back to the floor. Marcus let out a sigh a closed his eyes as he retracted the claws back into his fingers.

The third werewolf leapt at Marcus from behind but a crimson lightning blast from Nightwing sent it sailing down the street.

"Well that was easy," Jinx stated with a slightly bored look on her face.

"I wish they'd just backed down," Marcus said quietly. "I made a promise not to kill a fellow Werewolf."

"You had no choice," Nightwing added. "Besides I think that attacking humans so openly like this breaks a few of the Underworld's laws."

"We're not allowed to feed on humans at all," Marcus stated. "We're supplied livestock organs as food, some clans disagreed."

"They disagreed violently to the looks of things." Nightwing added.

"How big do you think this werewolf pack is?" Jinx asked.

"Not to large, possibly a few dozen at most," Marcus added. "Typical werewolf packs never exceed that amount."

"Very good!" a voice called out from above. "You seem to be quite knowledgeable about us."

The three of them spun round and above them stood a slightly slender man with dark hair, wearing a brown trench coat. A smile was on his face and with almost amazing agility flipped down from the rooftop, landing gracefully on his feet. He turned to the group and spread his arms out in a non-threatening manner.

"I am surprised to meet individuals of such power here," the man stated. "Such as yourselves."

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked. "Another fledgling Werewolf?"

"No…he's not, he's far older than these pups," Marcus stated.

The man before them sported a European accent, possibly old British, nothing like today's British accent which had become slightly brutish among the populace. It was smoother and more graceful, fitting the man's almost slender appearance.

"Quite right," the man stated. "I am Karth, the pack leader of this clan, "The Rogue Wolves."

**(Earth – In Orbit)**

Right at the edge of the atmosphere, a place where supposedly nothing could survive without a spacesuit, a lone body floated amidst the blackness of space. Motionless and apparently no sign of life in his entire body with his body covered with burns. His clothes turn and burnt, his entire body wracked with injuries.

Lucifer opened his eyes and immediately shut them as pain shot into his body. The last thing he remembered was Shillian firing a burst of hellfire at him. The burning pain, it felt as if the hellfire was burning into his very soul. He remembered the hellfire. That green hell as it shot him through a window up into the sky. How the flames pushed against him, hurtling him into the sky so fast that the G force started to affect even him. He remembered trying to push the hellfire away but nothing worked.

How when he managed to look past the hellfire he saw the city of Paris disappear as he shot past the clouds. He remembered that the clouds even looked distant and then all he remembered was darkness after that. That must've been the point at which he lost consciousness due to a mixture of pain and the speed that he was sent hurtling away.

"I better get b…back to Jump City," Lucifer stuttered. "I've got t…to tell everyone what's h…happened."

He felt the wounds and burns begin to slowly heal up but he still felt very weak. Obviously Shillian had made sure to keep the attack weak enough for him to survive. If Shillian had put an extra ounce of energy into that attack, it was very likely he wouldn't have survived when the hellfire hit him.

Lucifer shakily brought a burnt hand to his face and felt the burnt skin smooth away on his face, though quite slower that it usually did. His weakness was affecting his healing abilities, slowing them down quite a bit.

Lucifer saw the sun approaching sweeping slowly over the North American Continent. It would be at least two more hours until the sun hit Jump City. It would be hitting the southern part of America quite soon.

'I better get back and fast, Cyborg and others head for Steel City at daybreak' Lucifer thought and shot towards America.

'I better warn them that Shillian's on the move again' Lucifer thought grimly.

Lucifer flew towards America as fast as he could, and considering the amount of power he had lost encountering Shillian, it wasn't half as fast as he usually was. Shillian was definitely advancing his plans for the world but unfortunately nobody had a clue what they were. Some thought he was just trying to conquer the world but many of his actions indicated that he had far more sinister plans.

Shillian was an enigma; nobody understood how his mind worked. His plans were usually so intricate and subtle that nobody knew what was happening until it all came crashing down on your head. In many ways Shillian was worse than Vego, he was smarter and more cunning making him a far more dangerous opponent.

They thought that he served the Vampire God but by the way he shrugged off his death and in fact seemed pleased about it told them otherwise, Shillian had no master.

"Let's hope that not all the Elders were at the Underworld Headquarters," Lucifer muttered.

An incident like this would create a huge power gap in the supernatural society. One that everyone would be trying to fill, creating a power struggle unlike any that had been seen for centuries. That must've been Shillian's goal, to create a power struggle which would bring about so much infighting that Shillian could advance his plans unseen.

'I'm not going to let that happen, we'll find a way to stop this' Lucifer thought grimly as he finally made it through the atmosphere.

Lucifer quickly shot off towards Jump City, flying over the urban cultures of cities that he barely recognized. His speed was starting to recover, meaning that he would soon arrive at the Titans Facility.

**(New Orleans – French Quarter)**

Nightwing and Marcus stood facing Karth, the pack leader of the Rogue Wolves. Nightwing glanced at Marcus, noting the determined expression in his eyes. He wanted this fight, Nightwing could tell that much easily.

"You sure you want to do this one alone?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, you and Jinx just stand back," Marcus stated. "I'll take care of this one."

"Okay, but if you need help, I'll be here."

Thanks, I appreciate it," Marcus answered and turned to Karth who watched them with a cold predatory stare. A serious expression was on his face and he slowly removed his trench coat as it would probably slow him down in the fight. Marcus removed his shirt and handed it to Nightwing who quickly hung it over his shoulder.

"I feel I'll have to warn you," Karth stated. "I'm far older than those pups you've faced, you don't stand a chance."

"Believe what you want," Marcus answered. "That won't change the outcome of this fight."

Karth's eyes flashed a golden yellow and his muscles bulged slightly. His nails grew into animal like claws and his teeth sharpened slightly. Marcus extended his claws as Karth leaped forward partially transformed. Marcus quickly dodged to the side and slashed at Karth's ribs leaving a nasty gash for a few seconds before it slowly closed up. Karth swung his own claws but Marcus leaned out of the way of the swings.

Marcus slashed out and created a set of gashes on Karth's cheek but he quickly countered with a thrust kick that sent Marcus stumbling back. He quickly regained his balance though and jumped back, avoiding Karth's next attack.

Marcus and Karth's claws rapidly clashed with each other, creating a kind of bony clang that echoed throughout the street. Due to the color of the sky it was reasonable to assume that the sun would be rising any minute now.

A hook from Marcus sent Karth stumbling and he snarled, while Marcus remained ever silent and calm. Karth leapt at Marcus, his claws sharp and glistening ready to tear into Marcus's flesh but he stepped aside seconds before Karth could reach him. Marcus then sent Karth crashing into the nearby wall with a single punch.

"Why?" Karth roared. "Why can't I hit you?!"

"I warned you not to fight me," Marcus stated. "I'm far older and more powerful than you; I've lived for over a thousand years now."

"Impossible, only the Werewolf Elder of the Underworld Council was that old," Karth hissed.

"That would be me," Marcus answered with a small sad smile on his face.

Karth roared with pure hatred and charged at Marcus wildly swing his claws at him. Marcus with the agility and grace he had gained during all his time as a werewolf effortlessly dodged his wild attacks. With age came knowledge, strength and wisdom and with that came power, the power to defeat those not as experienced.

Marcus dodged another slash before impaling Karth with his own claws, claws that shot right through Karth's heart. Karth cough and blood trickled from the edge of his lip, he looked up into the sky and smiled, seeing the sun peering over the edge of the building beside them. Dawn had arrived and it was a beautiful sight. Karth turned his gaze back to Marcus, seeing the sad smile that graced Marcus's lips.

"I wanted a better life for all Werewolves," Karth hissed. "Where w…we could feed how we pleased b…but I see it wasn't meant to be."

"Yes, such hostile actions would lead to the humans hunting us," Marcus answered. "A balance must be maintained or the world could destroy itself."

"Maybe…but we deserve more than hiding in the shadows," Karth stuttered. "The Underworld's time of ruling us, favoring the precious balance for the sake of humans will end."

"Everything comes to an end," Marcus answered. "But that time has yet to come."

Karth smirked and Marcus viciously removed his claws, tearing open the wound. Karth dropped motionless to the floor and blood pooled around his body. Marcus sighed and his claws shrank back into his fingers. Nightwing stepped forward and handed Marcus his shirt. Marcus quickly pulled it back on and looked up at the quickly brightening sky.

"Let's check back on the others," Nightwing stated. "Michael and the others might've found some more werewolves."

**(Jump City – Titans Facility)**

Raven walked into the commons room where the Titans spent most of their time socializing with one another. It was still very early in the morning so it was empty besides herself, Cyborg had said that they would be getting up at the crack of dawn to leave. So it was most likely that they would be coming downstairs in a few minutes.

Raven stepped into the kitchen that was right next door to the commons room and began making herself a cup of herbal tea. It helped calm the nerves and right now she felt like stressed and would definitely need her tea to help her make it through the day. The kettle finished boiling and Raven grabbed a mug, pouring the heated water into the mug.

It was then that Leo walked into the room, a smile on his face, the slight linger of perfume on his body and a lipstick stain on his cheek.

"Went out last night Leo?" Raven asked and Leo's grin widened.

"Yeah, Lucifer joined me but he disappeared and I met the most fantastic girl last night," Leo stated with a wide grin. "She really digs me."

"Really, did you happen to get her name." Raven stated. Leo opened his mouth and it hung open for a few seconds before he snapped it back shut. Leo's pale skin darkened slightly and brushed a hand through his shoulder length blond hair.

"Okay, I forgot to get her name," Leo said with a cheeky grin. "But I'll get it next time I see her."

Raven took a sip from her herbal tea and rolled her eyes at Leo's antics. She knew that this was his way of dealing with never aging. Everyone deals with it in their own ways and if you can't see the good things in life, you're not cut out for eternal life.

Lighting and Thunder stepped into the room, the latter in the middle of a big stretch and yawn. The two brothers took their seats at the kitchen table and Thunder picked up yesterday's newspaper and began reading through it.

"Morning dark one," Lighting stated, referring to Raven. "How are things today?"

"Good as they can be a guess, seeing that half the team leaves today," Raven muttered.

"And I am sorry about that Raven," a voice stated. "But we have to leave."

Raven turned her gaze to the doorway, seeing Cyborg and the others behind him with their packed bags. They were ready to leave for Steel City and the moment had finally come. The team was splitting up, if only for a short while but it still felt wrong. In her heart, Raven wanted them to stay desperately.

Raven walked up to Cyborg, giving him a chaste hug which Cyborg returned with brotherly affection.

"Take care of yourself now you hear," Cyborg stated with a smile. "We'll keep in touch."

"You too Cyborg," Raven answered.

"I'll ring in a few days with my results on Slade's blood sample," Cyborg stated. "Should hopefully get some results from that."

Cyborg took his hand out and Leo and himself shook hands then patted each other on the back with almost brotherly affection.

"You take care of the team man," Cyborg stated and walked out of the room towards the exit of the Titans Facility. Beastboy, Terra and Starfire followed after him when they had said their goodbyes. When they finally left the building, Raven walked into the commons room and allowed some silent tears to fall. Already the large building that could hold an army seemed so much emptier and quiet without them.

A loud bang interrupted their thoughts and an exhausted and slightly panicked Lucifer crashed into the room loudly. Leo shot from the kitchen and saw the one man that he could call a brother in a wild state.

"Turn the news on!" Lucifer shouted. "Now!"

Raven grabbed the remote and switched to the international news channel which showed a building in flames. Before the fire the building must have stood tall and proud above the others but now it was a shadow of its former self. Raven heard Leo gasp as the building came into focus and the location of the destroyed building appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"That's the Underworld Headquarters!" Leo stated, shock evident in his voice.

"It was Shillian," Lucifer muttered quietly. "He killed everyone, I tried to stop him but I couldn't do a thing…and he almost killed me."

"All the elders, they're dead?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure, right now Leo may be the only council member of the Underworld left." Lucifer answered and shook his head.

Leo's legs gave out on him and he collapsed to the large sofa. The Underworld Council was dead, that practically meant that the Underworld Government itself no longer existed. This would create a power gap unlike any seen before. He was likely to be the only surviving council member left alive, one man couldn't lead the Underworld, it was that could only be ruled by the many members of the council.

"What do we do now?" Raven asked.

Silence hung in the air, even as Lightning and Thunder entered the room, the silence remained between the five of them. Either nobody wanted to answer Raven's question or that nobody knew the answer to the question. Lucifer looked down at his healing hands, a grim reminder of what Shillian had told him before sending him into orbit.

"We've got to try and restore order before it gets out that the entire council was destroyed," Leo stated calmly as he climbed to his feet.

Raven looked up at Leo and saw the deadly serious expression on his face. An expression she only ever saw in the middle of a dangerous battle, one that contrasted Leo's usually optimistic nature.

"We need to find reliable people to restore the Underworld, Lucifer that means you," Leo stated in a strong tone of voice.

Lucifer merely nodded as he continued to look down at his slightly blackened hands. Shillian's words continued to echo in his head. Words that had shaken him to his very core. They had stopped the Vampire Prophecy only for this to happen. Already the world seemed to be falling apart at the hinges and it was because of Shillian…again.

"What happened today was only the beginning," Lucifer muttered quietly but everyone heard him. "We're going to lose this war."

Lucifer looked up at the ceiling and felt the last of his wounds slowly disappear and his strength slowly began to return. The sun began to pour in from the window and Leo quickly made sure he was well away from the sun, he didn't feel like getting a serious sunburn.

"Shillian was right, there's nothing we can do to stop it," Lucifer muttered.

"No, there's always something we can do and we will stop it," Leo stated with confidence as he left the room to figure out what to do, to avoid disaster. Raven looked out the window and silently hoped that Nightwing got back soon, things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

**To Be Continued**

**Secret Sect Part 1**

_Authors Notes_

There we go, another chapter finished. As you can see I'm trying to update more often and this chapter just seemed to flow out of me. Looks like things are getting worse for the Titans and what exactly does Shillian have planned for the world?

Well I guess you'll find out eventually in future chapters, I believe that this saga is going to be monumental so please keep sending those reviews in as they are what're motivating me to continue this story. Believe me, I do suffer from Author's Block occasionally so continuing a story like this for so long is no easy work.

Anyway, Read and Review people, it'll make those chapters come in that little bit faster. Oh and don't forgot that I'm still looking for a Beta-Reader so message me if you might be interested.


	35. Saga 2: The Secret Sect Part 1

**The Secret Sect**

**Part 1**

On the top floor of the tallest Skyscraper in Jump City, Cyrus paced the room that took up nearly the entire floor. It was dimly lit with dark marble flooring with heavy dark curtains covering the windows. Adding to the dark atmosphere that permeated the room itself and it stunk of a cold dark evil. Even Cyrus could feel the cold blackness that seemed to hang in the air. This was Shillian's private floor where he spent the majority of his time. Cyrus wasn't alone as he had been summoned along with another.

The Vampire Lord Yui stood several feet away, silent as could be, as Cyrus continued to pace impatiently. Shillian had summoned them here yet neither of them knew why they had been summoned. All they were told was that Shillian had returned and wished to speak with them immediately.

"Stop pacing!" Yui snapped. "It's becoming unnerving."

"How dare Shillian summon me like some lowlife servant?!" Cyrus snarled.

Yui watched the powerful devil continue to rant and rave on the disrespect Shillian showed towards him. Shillian obviously knew how to get under his skin and Yui doubted he would keep Cyrus around for long. It was his tried and true way to make use of whatever resource he had available before disposing of it, and that cunning and cold methodical nature had allowed Shillian to survive where countless other vampires had failed. Perhaps that was why Yui firmly believed that it would be Shillian who would inevitably succeed, paving the way for a new world order.

Something that Vladimus had once attempted but had lacked the vision for such a grand cause, something that Shillian had likely foreseen. He too, knew that the rogue vampire could never have succeeded. He lacked the resources, power and experience, so Shillian had boldly taken the burden upon himself, and somewhere along the way, Vladimus had pledged his allegiance to Zaraguin, the Demon God.

"I dare summon you because it is my right to do so," a coldly familiar voice spoke. The two of them turned round to the direction of the voice and watched as Shillian calmly walked out of the shadows. A small smile plastered on his lips.

"Why have you called us here?" Yui asked calmly, as he observed his leader who strode towards them at a leisurely pace. His imposing form obscured by the wings impeccably disguised as a full body robe, Yui had once had the honor of observing Shillian use those wings in combat. They were deadly weapons, used to slice and impale his enemies. Their enigmatic leader had changed much since the Vampire War thousands of years ago.

"I assume by now that you've heard of the destruction of the Underworld Headquarters in Paris?" Shillian asked. Unfolding his wings from his body, they disappeared back inside the shoulder blades, waiting for the next time they were to be used.

"Yes, I presume you were responsible for that," Yui stated. Shillian smirked and walked calmly by Yui and Cyrus. Everything was going according to plan and it wouldn't be long before all the cards were in his hands. He'd waited so patiently for the right moment. Underworlds' fall was but one step forward in his plans, creating a power vacuum that they would fill. Vampires across the globe would flock to their cause, while other smaller vampire clans would incessantly squabble amongst each other, allowing them to increase their power base unhindered.

"Correct, The Underworld has just lost its place in the world," Shillian stated. "Creating a power gap that will enable us to continue our plans."

"What exactly do you have planned," Cyrus sneered. The anger was clearly visible coming from Cyrus who appeared to be growing tired with Shillian.

"Watch your tongue Cyrus," Shillian spoke coldly. "What I have planned is for you to find out isn't it."

Yui calmly watched the two powerful creatures' trade barbs with each other. When Yui looked at them he could clearly see the difference between the two. Shillian was cold, calm and patient, willing to wait thousands of years to achieve his goals with careful planning and manipulation while Cyrus was the opposite. He merely wanted to destroy and had little patience for planning. He was hotheaded and easy to anger. This would ultimately lead to his downfall and most likely by Shillian's hand if things continued the way they were. Shillian was obviously the superior opponent no matter how much Cyrus believed himself to be better.

"So the time is approaching for our revolution?" Yui asked. They'd waited so long for this moment, ever since the fall of their original empire during the climax of the Great War thousands of years ago. Like then, Shillian had been their leader, answering only to Vego, but now he had unopposed authority over those who followed him. Finally, he could rule the way he saw fit, with no one to answer to other than himself.

"Yes but we still need to remove a few obstacles before then," Shillian answered. "It's like chess my friend, strike prematurely and you can lose the game."

Cyrus snarled and stormed out from the room. Yui watched him leave and knew that he would eventually have to be removed, as Shillian would say. His anger and impatience could ruin all they were working for, and this was a game where a single wrong step could bring all their plans burning to the ground.

"My lord, why are we keeping him around?" Yui asked. "He'll endanger the entire operation you've planned."

"He's still required for now but when the time comes I will be rid of him," Shillian answered calmly. Yui nodded and watched as Shillian walked calmly towards him. Though he had known Shillian for several millennia, that cold aura of pure evil still chilled him to the core, it was like nothing he'd felt from any other individual. Even Vego whom he had served without question so long ago never felt this evil. What was it that made Shillian so much more frightening than even the Vampire God himself?

"What is our next step sir?" Yui asked.

"I know a certain individual who would gladly help us in our plans," Shillian answered. "Though we shall have to wait until all the pieces are in place."

Yui gazed at Shillian with a look of confusion. Either Shillian had lost his mind or he knew something that he didn't. It was most likely the latter as Shillian always seemed to know what was going on around him. Shillian was obviously waiting for something to happen before he furthered his plans, but what?

**(Jump City – Outskirts)**

A single black minivan slowed to a stop just outside the border of Jump City, its engine purred quietly as the occupants stepped from the vehicle, watching with appraising eyes as the last of the sun disappeared behind the distant skyscrapers and office buildings. They were finally ready to return home, after over a month on the road, going from place to place to further their training, it was finally over. It seemed that not much had changed in their absence. Jump City was still standing despite individuals like Shillian, hiding somewhere within.

Nightwing felt somewhat nostalgic, gazing at the city he'd protected vigilantly for so many years. His current comrades likely felt similar, though for different reasons. Each teammate of his, had been a former villain involved in the crime of Jump City in the past, but they'd put that behind them now. Each one recognized a far greater threat to the world, than each of them combined had ever been.

Even Eve, who held no ties to the city was glad to see its' welcoming visage again, the brief time she'd spent there at Nightwing's residence had proven welcoming. She'd felt settled during her time there, not something she'd truly experience before, but she'd noticed herself changing slowly, just like the others who'd chosen to accompany Nightwing. Was he somehow changing them, curbing their darker desires?

"It's good to be home. We'll rest up for the next few days, and get settled in first." Nightwing spoke, before turning his gaze to the left, where his residence, bathed in the orange glow of the sunset could be seen. Two months had passed since "The One" as it called itself had warned them of the Alliance, which left them less than four months left before the inevitable fight against the Alliance. Shillian was one member of this alliance, this other deadly ally of his, they had yet to meet. Nightwing merely knew his name, Cyrus, a devil of supposedly similar power to Shillian.

"Man, I can't wait to just sit back and chill." Michael grinned, brushing a hand through his slick black locks. Blackfire stood besides him, a cunning smile on his lips as she brushed her finger tips across the back of his neck. During the time they'd spent training, both of them had grown closer, slowly becoming more intimate in their actions.

Jinx on the other hand, had turned her attention to Nightwing, flirting with him whenever she found the opportunity. While Nightwing was naturally flattered and somewhat aroused, she was apparently gifted in the art of seduction, he wasn't sure how he felt. He knew he was attracted to Jinx, but Raven was always in the back of his mind, haunting him. Could he truly return Jinx's affections without marring his own feelings for Raven?

"What do we do once we've settled in?" Jinx questioned, gazing at their dark-haired leader curiously. He always seemed to have some idea on what to do next, his natural abilities as a leader seemed without end.

"We'll defend Jump City however we can, but our primary goal is to stop this Alliance, if stopping this alliance means we find ourselves against the Titans, then that's a sacrifice we'll have to make." He answered with a hint of reluctance.

"In other words, if we have to ruthless in order to stop the Alliance, then so be it." Jinx summarized.

Nightwing nodded, and pondered whether he was up to taking such drastic measures to stop Shillian and Cyrus, would it be worth it? Unfortunately, he didn't have the answers, and neither would any of his comrades. He'd been slightly ruthless in his past endeavors to capture Slade, and stop the Prophecy of Vegos' resurrection, but the situation now required him to be completely and utterly without remorse. Oddly, he wasn't as upset by the notion as he thought he would be, in fact only a small nagging sensation in the back of his head let him know he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea.

"I'm impressed Nightwing, I wasn't sure whether you were prepared to take whatever measure necessary to stop Shillian." Eve spoke from behind them. Brushing a lock of her crimson hair behind her ear, she flashed Nightwing a dark grin.

Eve continued to remain an enigma to the rest of the team, they knew little about her and she remained the most solitary member of their small group. What others did as partners, she did by herself. Perhaps the thousands of years had taught her to keep others at a distance? There could be an endless number of reasons why she kept them at a distance.

Even Alex, former assassin and the only human on their team had integrated with the others more than she had. Though as the situations had continued to escalate around them, Alex had found himself wondering how he would be of any use to Nightwing. So far he'd provided minimal assistance at best against the few threats that had popped up since they went on their journey of training. He was beginning to doubt that he'd be of any use at all, and was contemplating on informing Nightwing of his decision.

Each one had a use to the time besides himself it would seem. Nightwing was an unprecedented leader, and was skilled in a variety of areas. Michael's raw strength granted to him by the Amulet of Darkness was incredible, Jinx's power had been greatly augmented upon her revival, and Blackfire's natural abilities combined with those of a vampire were incredible. Eve was a goddess with great knowledge and power. Even Marcus the Werewolf had his uses, so what could he, a mere human do?

His thoughts were silenced as he saw the rest of the group slowly making their way to the mansion which Nightwing had purchased some months ago. Jogging to catch up with them, he wondered how long these peaceful days would last. If all went according to how Nightwing had predicted, then these days where they could just sit back and relax were numbered.

Nightwing's thoughts wandered over a similar subject, as he pondered recent events, and what it was that Shillian had planned for them all. Thus far, he had orchestrated Vego's resurrection and demise, and now he was plotting something else entirely. Alongside that, a shady organization calling itself S.O.I was now in partial control of Jump City, after its officials had been assassinated by some unknown individual. It would only be a matter of time before events began to boil over, and chaos would begin tearing the city apart. Whatever Shillian was plotting would ultimately begin to affect the world, as it did when Shillian schemed under the pretense of serving the Vampire God.

Opening the front door, Nightwing stepped into his home first, followed by his comrades who gazed over the front hall of their home with relief. It was good to be somewhere they could call home, instead of constantly travelling from place to place. This peace wouldn't last for much longer, so they'd best make the most of it while they still had the chance.

**(Jump City – Derelict Cathedral) **

After recovering from the disaster that had befallen the world, much of the residents of Jump City had moved on to other places, upon discovering that their hometown had been where it had all started. A large portion of the city remained disused, and many criminal groups alike quickly took advantage of that, in an attempt to spread their operations. Only one group was different from the rest, as they followed their cause with fervor akin to religious fanaticism. They preached their cause in the name of their mighty lord, following his word without question.

Other criminal groups that knew of them avoided them. They were a secret sect that worshipped a great figure of power, and ruthlessly carried out his word. The derelict cathedral they'd taken residence in was perfect for their cause, and provided them with enough room to house each member of their sect. Each one dressed uniformly in robes of black and crimson, with the only differences in their garbs being variations in the patterns of the robes.

In the main hall of the cathedral, a hundred men and women, kneeled forward on their knees chanted quietly in unison, every voice speaking as one. Atop the alter stood a single man dressed in the same black and crimson robes as the others, except that his robes were not hooded like the others. His face remained exposed for all to see. His head completely smooth, no eyebrows, and an unusual symbol tattooed onto his forehead. It was circular in appearance, with ten spikes jutting from it. Within the circle was a maze of lines that eventually reached out to form the spikes.

Behind him, carved into the wall behind him was the same symbol, encompassing the entire wall. It was the symbol of their great lord, and the medium that allowed them to hear his will. It was through this holy symbol that he granted them their holy orders, gave them the great gifts that only their great lord could bestow upon them.

Spreading his arms out, the high priest signaled for his fellow brothers and sisters to be silent, and his dull steel grey eyes searched the congregation before him for any who refused his word. There were none. As always, his fellow brothers and sisters followed the word of their mighty lord without question, as it always should be.

"My fellow believers, today is a grand day, for at last, our long awaited day has come. Our great lord will now address us." With the congregation kneeling once again, the high priest turned to the large symbol upon the wall, which began to glow crimson with supernatural energy. A cold aura swept through the room, one that they had long grown familiar with. Silence followed for a few brief moments before a deep disembodied voice spoke from the glowing symbol carved into the wall.

"My loyal subjects, the hour of your salvation draws near. One final task remains before the time of salvation can arrive. Only the blood of the cursed one can lead you towards the path of righteousness."

And so they listened to their lord's instructions with attentive ears. His every word was worth more than gold to them, his words were their entire world, and they would follow him to their deaths. For thousands of years since the dawn of humanity, their sect had existed in secret, long awaiting the time for their great lord's word. Now that it had arrived, their time of salvation would soon be within their grasp, and the whole world would realize the truth of his word.

**(Jump City – Titan Complex)**

Only a few days had passed since Cyborg and the others had left for Steel City, leaving Raven as the only member of the Titans remaining in Jump City. Sure, she wasn't alone, as Lucifer, Leo, Thunder and Lightning remained by her side, but none of them could technically be called Titans. Together they would have to watch over the city in their absence. Raven wondered whether Nightwing would be ashamed of her for failing to keep the team together, for allowing it to go as far as half their numbers leaving for Steel City.

Without a doubt, if Nightwing had been here, they never would have left. His presence alone would have kept the other Titans here. It was that presence that made him a natural leader, a presence that told those around him, that he knew what was best for everyone. Unfortunately nobody knew where Nightwing was anymore, many across the globe were investigating his location, especially the Justice League, who wanted to question him on what took place during the final days of Vego's apocalypse. Only Nightwing knew the full story behind it all.

Gazing out of the window that overlooked the city in the distance, Raven sighed, before turning back to look around the unusually quiet Commons Room. Just days ago, Cyborg and Beastboy had been enthusiastically been playing on the Gamestation, with both Starfire and Terra cheering them on from behind. Now all that remained was an empty sofa and a large television that hadn't been touched in days.

At the entrance to the Commons Room, both Lucifer and Leo watched with concerned eyes, and both briefly turned their gaze to each other. Raven's brooding was becoming worse, and some would even say she was downright depressed about now. Both Lightning and Thunder were out patrolling the city at the moment, leaving the two immortal comrades to wonder how they could cheer the gothic sorceress up. The most obvious solution was to drag Nightwing here to beg for forgiveness, the impossible part was actually finding him, so another solution was needed.

"What do you think we should do?" Leo asked, leaning against the doorframe his crimson eyes followed Raven's every move.

"I don't know, but we need to figure out something, this isn't healthy." Lucifer answered. Folding his arms over his torso, he briefly wondered what Nightwing would do to cheer her up. Likely something unpredictable, that only Raven could truly appreciate.

They tried their best to think of something to cheer Raven up, but they kept coming up with blanks, and there were other pressing matters that needed to be dealt with urgently. With the Underworld's fall, both of them needed to work diligently to ensure that this power vacuum didn't become too severe. In mere days they'd already received numerous reports from those struggling to maintain Underworld, about several groups trying to establish their own powerbase. Shillian's assassination of the council members had created far more damage than any would've thought possible. Undoubtedly, he would use this opportunity in his favor, and neither could stop him. They didn't even know where he was hiding, let alone what he plotted.

Things were continuingly looking grim for the Underworld. Now it was only a matter of when, not if the Underworld collapsed. More and more followers of the Underworld were jumping ship, especially after news had spread that Shillian was still at large, and responsible for the assassination of the council members of their very society. Both were attempting to fill in for the deceased council members, but there efforts were proving ineffective. More and more continued to flee to either other clans or into hiding, far from Shillian's presence.

He obviously had something planned. Lucifer remembered how Shillian had described what was soon to come, he'd spoken of a war, one that would shake the very boundaries of mortal and supernatural. Yet Shillian wasn't the type to want a war merely for its own sake. There was something else going on, something else that Shillian schemed under the pretense of a war. As long as Lucifer had known the ancient vampire, he'd always been ruthless and unpredictable, a lethal combination.

Not even Vladimus or the numerous other threats still lurking out there could seem to compare to the ancient vampire. If they'd merely had to deal with Vladimus, then things wouldn't be like they were now. Nightwing would still be among them, the Titans would have never drifted apart like this, and the world would be far more carefree than it was today.

Sighing Leo brushed a hand through the blond strands of his hair, before turning his gaze back to Raven who now sat silently at the computer, her fingers dashing over the keyboard with practiced ease. With his enhanced eyesight, he could see that she was searching for information regarding Nightwing's location, or anything even remotely related to him. It would be a difficult search, as much of the information on Nightwing on the internet was utter bull.

Hissing in frustration, he turned his attention to Lucifer, wondering whether his longtime friend would know how to approach Raven. Unfortunately, Lucifer appeared to be just as puzzled on how to solve this problem as he was. Both of them together had seen more than any mere mortal could even begin to comprehend, and yet neither of them knew how to cheer the dark sorceress up.

"I think we'd best leave her for now. She'll find a way to deal with this herself. There's nothing we can really do to help." Lucifer spoke softly.

"Fine, I don't like this, but it's not like we have a choice." Leo muttered, before pushing himself off the door ledge. With grace only a vampire could achieve, he glided down the empty corridor away from the Commons Room. Hands stuffed into his trouser pockets, he felt his frustration beginning to simmer beneath the surface. Everything was going to hell, and nothing he tried would be of any use, he just felt so useless. To have the power to crush stone with his fingertips, and not be able to do anything was more aggravating than he could have imagined.

For a few more moments, Lucifer stood there with a thoughtful expression on his face, as he watched Leo depart down the corridor. Folding his arms over his torso, a frown began to mar Lucifer's face as he thought back to all that had happened recently. First there had been Shillian's vow of destruction, and now with the Titans now divided, things seemed bleak at best. There was a solution to all this, but right now, that solution was out of their reach.

"Nightwing, you better get back fast, we could really use your help."

**(Jump City – Shillian's Headquarters)**

Deep in the industrial Business Sector of the city, standing on the roof of the skyscraper he owned, Shillian observed as the lives of countless humans went by like clockwork. While the humans went through each day in an endless cycle of repetition, his plans continued to move forward. Soon the final component he was missing would be in his grasp, and then an army unlike any seen before would march forward, unopposed in their power.

Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind, sensing all the life around him, throbbing with an unerring intensity, life that was wasted on the worthless. New life would soon spring forth, and with the cult now on the move, he would have the final item in his grasp soon enough. The cult, was formed when mankind was still but a newborn, during that era, vampires had been worshipped as gods. While their empire had fallen at the climax of the war, the cult that had worshipped him specifically survived for all these thousands of years.

Behind him, Cyrus stood impatiently, quickly growing frustrated with how the ancient vampire ran this unusual operation of his. When he'd offered an alliance with Shillian, he never realized what that would entail. With the Hell Dimensions in complete anarchy, he'd sought an escape, and had sensed a dark power in a far off realm, one with power that rivaled his own. With the idea that the two of them together would be invincible, he'd clawed his way out of the Hell Dimension, only to discover that the two of them were opposites of each other. Despite all the time he'd spent in the vampires' presence, not once had he seen Shillian lift a finger against another creature.

Cyrus's origins as a Devil screamed out for chaos and destruction, an urge that allying himself with Shillian hadn't fulfilled. All he did all day was endlessly scheme, and disappear for long stretches at a time. He was being kept in the dark. Now Shillian had apparently contacted an underling of his, to ensure this "final step" towards the war Cyrus had longed for all this time, but all the vampire had done was stand on the rooftop all day long, eyes closed, and never budging an inch. In fact this was the first time the devil had seen Shillian twitch a muscle.

"Is it done, or are you still stalling for time!" he hissed, as Shillian turned round, glaring at Cyrus with a piercing gaze.

"It is done, after today the war you want will be inevitable." Shillian spoke coldly. "Neither the Underworld, nor any other group will be able to stop us."

Both dark Immortals stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. For what seemed like hours, when it fact it was merely a minute, the two stared hard at one another. Dark energy rippled in the air, as dark clouds began gathering over the rooftop of the skyscraper they resided in. Anyone who observed this moment would have been able to see the raw power that lay thick in the air like mist, as the two glared at each other intently.

"Just don't screw up. I'm getting tired of waiting!" Cyrus snarled, as he finally spun around to leave Shillian by himself on the rooftop. His dark scaled wings wavered in the cool evening breeze as he leapt from the rooftop down into the streets below.

Back on the rooftop, Shillian's mouth twisted into a cruel sneer as he looked at where Cyrus had stood before leaping from the roof. His dark wild hair wavered in the wind, and his cruel crimson eyes narrowed. He was quickly growing tired of Cyrus' presumptuous attitude recently, but he had to be careful to keep the Devil in the dark for now. There would be no use in revealing his true plans to Cyrus, as his destiny was already determined. He would have no place in the future like he believed, as all that awaited him was death.

"You'll get what you deserve Cyrus, and so much more." He spoke softly, before returning his attention back to the city before him. Closing his eyes, he once again reached out with his mind, sensing everything that occurred around him. He could sense Nightwing and his team just outside the borders of Jump City, his powerful aura standing out like a flashlight in the dark.

With Nightwing once again within reach, it would make the next step of his plans much easier to execute, and if that failed, which it most likely would, then he already had a viable alternative in mind. Once he acquired the final key, he could then begin preparing for the war that Cyrus wanted, but the war would only be a façade, where he could achieve his true goals. While he had always enjoyed bloodshed and carnage, he had greater priorities to concern himself with.

"So Nightwing, how will you enjoy my welcome back gift?" A cunning smirk graced his lips as he thought of the future.

**(Jump City – Outskirts)**

In the training yard of Nightwing's mansion, he stood alone, throwing lightning fast blows into a large hefty punching bag. Each blow sent the bag reeling, but Nightwing never ceased his assault. With each blow, he imagined that he was attacking his enemies, the faces of Shillian and Slade appearing most predominantly. Despite not having seen any of them since the climax of his battle with Vego, he knew they were still out there somewhere, waiting for a sign.

Throwing a roundhouse kick into the bag, his ears were greeted with the sound of fabric ripping his shin tore through the thick leather fabric with ease. No matter how he held back, the punching bags never lasted long, and this one he'd specially built. It weighed more than eight hundred kilos, and he tore through it like paper.

"Shit!" The refreshing scent of the cold night air did nothing to relieve him of his irritation though, as sand continued to pour onto the green grass of his yard.

Fortunately, the others weren't here to see this, they'd gone into Jump City to enjoy some of the nightlife, except for Eve of course. She'd locked herself away in her room the moment they'd gotten back. No doubt the others would return stinking of booze, and stumble with a drunken swagger to their rooms. He hoped at least one of them had the sense to remain sober, however unlikely that may be. If Michael had his way, they'd empty whatever unfortunate bar they decided to visit of its entire stock of alcohol.

So with some time to kill, he'd decided to treat himself to a light workout, a difficult thing to do with such limited equipment in his possession. Slinging a towel over his bare shoulders, his lean muscled torso was exposed for all to see. With scars trailing up, down and across his body, he looked every bit the hardened warrior.

Swinging the front door open, he stepped into the backroom, which held much of their equipment, including weapons and uniforms. It was all the equipment they'd stockpiled in preparation for this war against Shillian. Ever since they'd started preparing for this war, they hadn't caught one glimpse of the ancient vampire, while he'd appeared on every occasion during the Vampire Prophecy. It was frustrating enough trying to figure out Shillian himself, let alone his plans. All along, he'd been the master puppeteer, pulling the strings behind everything. Why had he engineered Vego's death, and why was he now preparing for this war, it made no sense.

"One day Shillian, you can't hide forever." Nightwing muttered before sitting down.

Closing his eyes, he used the relaxation methods the Shamans' had taught him, and he felt his anxieties slowly fade from his mind. Calmness swept over him, and his mind became like that an unmoving lake, placid and calm, but with many secrets below its surface. As his mind settled, his senses widened, and the familiar scent of human reached his nose, but it wasn't Alex he could smell. There was someone in the mansion besides him and Eve.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a broadsword swiftly approaching his face. Bringing his hand up, he felt the sharp steel of the blade pierce the skin of the ridge of his hand. With his gaze travelling up the arm brandishing the weapon, he was greeted by the sight of a man dressed in black and crimson robes, and a hood concealed all facial features.

Roaring the robed man, drove the broadsword down again, but was stopped in his tracks when Nightwing's hand grasped the blade, snapping the metal like it was a mere pencil. Climbing up from the couch, Nightwing found he was surrounded by various men, all identically dressed in the black and crimson robes.

"I don't know why you're here, but I recommend running for your lives now!" he snarled. For a brief moment, nobody moved, and the silence in the air hung thick and heavy. It was the robed men who moved first, each dashing forward in unison in an attempt to swarm Nightwing. Forward they ran, with their daggers and swords ready to draw blood. They never stood a chance, as Nightwing easily dodged their attacks, swiftly leaning away from whatever sword or dagger drew near him. For those few seconds, he merely avoided their attacks, observing how they fought, and oddly they weren't going in with killing blows. They attacked only to wound him.

Deciding that enough was enough, Nightwing went on the offensive. In matter of mere moments, he'd taken each of his assailants down, with swift ridge hand blows to vital spots like the neck and temple. Though they were well trained, they were only human after all. No human could ever really compare to what he was now. Whoever led this unusual group could send a thousand men after him and it would make no difference, the outcome would be the same.

"What next, green fluorescent Ninja's." Nightwing muttered, as he gazed down at the blood that dripped from his hands, the blood of only hybrid to exist. With this blood running through his veins, only the most powerful of vampires could compare to him.

Gazing out into the yard, he could see numerous amounts of the robed figures hiding in the forest, not far from his home. If he'd been human, he might've missed them altogether, but with his enhanced eyesight, he could make out each one as they expertly hid within the foliage. These humans were talented, and weren't the ordinary run of the mill group. They were here with a purpose, and he doubted they'd be leaving without some persuasion.

"Need some help?" Eve's familiar voice questioned.

"If you don't mind, if you don't mind getting a little dirty that is." He answered with a confident smirk gracing his lips.

Snorting slightly, Eve observed the semi-ruthless expression Nightwing wore, and decided that maybe they had a chance against Shillian after all. If he continued like this, ready to do anything in their struggle against the ancient vampire, then they definitely had a chance. With what lay ahead of them, they couldn't afford to be merciful any longer.

"Oh please, these humans couldn't touch me."

With that said, both of them dashed from the mansion with supernatural speed that no human eye could ever dare hope to follow. What ensued was an extermination of dozens of vicious sword wielding humans. In barely a minute, what remained of the robed cultists fled deeper into the woods from their seemingly unstoppable foes. Releasing the dead body of the cultist in his grip, and allowing it to fall motionless to the floor, Nightwing watched as the remainder of the cultists disappeared from view.

"Here I was hoping they'd be more of a challenge. I didn't even break a sweat." Eve bragged, brushing a loose piece of foliage from her shirt.

Looking down at his bloodies hands, Nightwing briefly wondered why he didn't feel all that bothered with the killing. If he had done this some months back, he imagined he'd be reaction quite differently. He could see himself loathing in hatred over killing over humans, but now all he felt was indifference over those he'd just killed. Despite being armed, the cultists had technically been helpless considering that they were attacking something far beyond humanity.

What he was more concerned with, was their intent. Judging from how they'd fought, they hadn't been here to kill, only to wound. He'd seen a hint of this during his first skirmish with them, but when he fought them again in the woods, it had confirmed his suspicions. During the fight in the forest, they'd focused mostly on Nightwing, ignoring Eve whenever they could, and whenever they had attacked, they never went in for a killing blow. These cultists hadn't been after his life, they were after something entirely different, but he didn't know what.

"I don't think we've seen the last of them. Nightwing muttered. "They were after something, and I intend to find out what."

Eve gave Nightwing an appraising glance before she began to stroll at a leisurely pace back to the mansion. If one were to observe closely, they would notice the golden amulet that hung around Nightwing's neck, the Amulet of Light as it was called, and that the tiny black stain had grown a little larger.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the incredibly massive inactivity, but thanks to a lack of reviews, the motivation to continue this story has been lacking. Fortunately, some reviews demanding me to update the story came through recently, which picked up my spirits a little to finally complete this chapter which has been incomplete for nearly two years. This chapter is very different from how I originally intended it, but I think that it has turned out better this way. Anyway, please read and review. Cheers.


	36. Saga 2: The Secret Sect Part 2

**The Secret Sect**

**Part 2**

With the moon shining down over all it beheld, bathing it in its ethereal glow, nothing disturbed the peaceful visage. Not even Jump City, with all its jutting skyscrapers and neon lights could ruin such beautiful scenery. This held an irony of its own, as despite the city's welcoming appearance, it held some of the worst criminal, scum and monsters to walk the earth. Many would wonder what actually drew all these dangerous individuals to such a small city, while there were far more profitable locations across the globe. What inexplicable lure for evil did Jump City hold over them, or were they drawn in by the protectors of the city.

Deep in the rundown portion of Jump City, within the alter room of the seemingly derelict cathedral, the head priest dressed in his black and crimson robes knelt down on his knees before the menacing symbol carved into the wall. Down and down he leaned, until his face nearly touched the floor, his position remained one of submission. Barely half an hour ago, what remained of his loyal brothers and sisters had returned after failing to acquire the item their lord had demanded of them. Many of his fellow brothers had been lost, but those deaths mattered little in comparison to their grand cause. All that truly mattered was the will of their great lord, and it had been his responsibility to ensure that it was carried out, but now he had to report his failure.

Taking a deep breath as the room was washed in an unholy green aura, the head priest finally glanced up at the symbol, which pulsed with dark green energy, and a cold sensation ran down his spine like it did every other occasion this occurred. He'd long grown used to the dark, disturbing aura that he felt, but it still unsettled him nonetheless.

"Speak." The disembodied voice spoke coldly; it's deep, distorted tone reverberating throughout the large hall.

"I sent my brothers and sisters to retrieve that which you decreed, but they failed." The head priest spoke. "But many were slaughtered by the abomination."

Dark energy continued to pulse from the symbol etched into the wall, as silence choked the room in an oppressive manner for several moments. This was moment that the shaven head priest had feared, reporting failure to his lord. With sweat running down the back of his neck, he once again bowed down, his forehead touching the dusty floor.

"Fear not, for I am a forgiving master. There is another method to acquire the item of your salvation, but a different approach will be required, lest you fail again."

Giving out the instructions necessary to complete the task, the pulsating green energy faded from the symbol, leaving the atmosphere visibly less tense. Even the high priest of the cult, despite having long grown used to it allowed himself to relax a little, before joining the rest of his fellow believers to instruct them upon their next task. If this mission ended in failure too, he doubted that his master would be as forgiving again. It was known among the Sect of Sihan that their master tended to dispose of those that disappointed him; hence it was odd that he'd been forgiven. Had their master expected them to fail?

No matter what lord Sihan had expected, the High Priest wouldn't allow their cause to be sullied by their own failures. They hadn't waited for thousands of years in silence just to fail when the time came upon them, where they were needed by their great lord. For the first time in those many years, they'd been commanded to abandon their own holy temple, in search of new grounds to worship him in Jump City. Arriving barely a month ago, they'd waited with eager anticipation for their lord's next command, and it had inevitably come.

With their moment of salvation upon them, the High Priest entered the main courtyard where the surviving members of their congregation had gathered. Out of over a hundred strong, barely little more than thirty. All the others had been slaughtered by that unholy abomination that dared guise itself as a human.

"My fellow brothers, do not despair, for all is not lost." He spoke with a gentle yet commanding tone. "Our lord Sihan has once again shown us the path to enlightenment. Another key is protected by those who watch over this city, we must retrieve it from them, without them knowing."

And so it was that he detailed what their lord Sihan had commanded of them, and each one listened with reverent ears. Once they had retrieved the key, the doors to salvation would open, and greet upon them its warm embrace. Despite arriving barely a month ago, each one knew implicitly what Sihan had meant by the watchers of the city. They were a symbol of hope among the masses who did not embrace the glory of Sihan. All the cultists care for, was that these defenders stood in the path of their ultimate goal.

As the cultists departed with their goal clear in their minds, the High Priest watched with a peaceful expression upon his steel grey eyes. His black and crimson robes fluttered in the wind, and gazing up into the deep black night sky and pondered upon their salvation. They'd awaited this moment for centuries upon centuries, and with the moment so close he could practically taste it. They would finally become be accepted into enlightenment, where they could spend eternity in their lord's companionship. He would bless upon him and his brothers his most divine gift, the gift of immortality and power.

Chuckling to himself, he strode at a leisurely pace back into the temple, to seclude himself into deep meditation. His skin was tingling with nerves, and when the time came it would do no good to be so edgy. For the grand moment, he needed to be as calm and steadfast as all his brothers would expect of him, so they too could ready without a moments hesitation. Soon all would be right with the world, and they would spread the word of Sihan to all.

**(Jump City – Outskirts)**

Today's arrival back in Jump City had proven to be anything but peaceful for the brooding former leader of the Titans. He'd expected to at least have the opportunity for a few days rest before having to start fighting the numerous foes that just seemed to gravitate towards them. Barely a few hours after arriving at his mansion, he and Eve had been attacked by strange robed men, each dressed head to toe in black and crimson robes. Now Nightwing wasn't the type to be angered easily, but he was downright irritated.

His hopes of having some time for peace and relaxation had quickly been crushed thanks to his attackers. So now he sat, contemplating the reason why the attack had occurred so suddenly. He couldn't recall ever meeting a cult that dressed like that before; he'd remember clothing so exquisitely designed. Sitting in the Living Room, he gazed thoughtfully across the room at the blank wall opposite him.

Grasping the heavy black and crimson robes in his hands, Nightwing looked down upon them with something akin to curiosity. He'd taken them from one of the cultists that he'd killed barely half an hour ago. Since then, Eve had retreated to her quarters, allowing him to contemplate how he should handle this new situation in solitude. They'd obviously wanted something from him, yet he didn't know what their goals had been. His usual method of running in and taking them all out would do no good for two reasons, with the first being that he had no idea where to find them, and the second because he didn't know what they were truly after. He needed to investigate this cult a little more before deciding how to best deal with it.

Grabbing a backpack from the living room, he stuffed the robes into it before flinging the front door open and making his way to Jump City. Eve would be fine by herself for the night, while the others were out drinking, and he was out hunting. Taking a moment the gaze out at the city in the distance, illuminated by the neon lights and the scent of humanity, he briefly wondered where in that pit of humanity, a cult could hide. Taking the city's current condition into account, there was a huge list of possible locations that came to mind. Slinging the pack over his back, he coiled his muscles before dashing forward with lightning speed, his surroundings quickly becoming nothing but a blur of sound and light around him as he moved.

It took only mere moments for his eyes to adjust to the sudden onset of speed, his eyes picking out the slightest movement around him, and in mere seconds the rocky hillsides, large clusters of trees and open plains were gradually replaced by urban homes, and office buildings. Pulling to a stop, he checked his surroundings, finding the street deserted of any pedestrians. Only the occasional vehicle that drove by indicated that the city remained inhabited.

"It's good to be home." Nightwing chuckled before venturing deeper into the city at a normal pace, taking his time as he took in all the old sights. It had been a while since he'd allowed the time for himself to just enjoy the sights.

Venturing deeper into the city, he noticed that the nightlife was becoming more noticeable. With people walking home from work, and the occasional group of inebriated teenagers, he scoffed at the simplicity of it all. While he was preparing for what could eventually become another apocalypse, mankind continued on as ignorant as they'd ever been. Had they learnt nothing from Vego's almost successful attempt at wiping the earth clean? Perhaps that was one of the more endearing, if not defining traits of humanity.

Soon the city was a bustle of activity around him, with dozens quickly traversing to wherever it was they were headed. Fluorescent lamps hanging overhead bathed the streets of the city in an orange glow, and many passed by without so much as giving Nightwing a second glance. Dressed in casual black jeans, a white shirt and black jacket, he easily blended in as a normal civilian. Without his trademark spiky hair, and mask, many found it hard to pick him out from a crowd these days. It was fortunate since he'd seen the many tabloid broadcasts that continued speculate his location. They didn't have a chance in hell finding him if he didn't want to be found.

His acute sight, blessed upon him when he'd been turned into a vampire easily cut through the darkness that bathed the city. It was thanks to that eyesight that he spotted a number of the robed cultists lurking in the alleyway. Spotting his target, Nightwing dashed into the nearest alleyway, and checked his surroundings to see if any were watching. Fortunately the humans continued to pass by, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. Chuckling, he coiled the muscles in his legs, and felt supernatural strength well up in him. Pushing off the ground, he rocketed into the sky, and despite the velocity of his leap, landed gently and silently on the rooftop of an office building.

From up here, he would easily be able to track the cultists across the city, and hopefully follow them back to wherever it was they hid themselves away. Finding their location was his main priority, hence it was vital that they never realised he was there, following their every movement. For humans, they were incredibly talented in stealth, not once did an inhabitant of the city spot them. Their skills were almost uncanny.

Moving with great stealth, they glided through the dank, filthy alleyways unnoticed, at least by humans. In record time, they were on the other side of the city, with the residents of Jump City, none the wiser to their presence. In the distance, off the coast of Jump City they could see their target. The Titans Facility was a medium sized complex, six stories tall, with some surprising defence mechanisms implemented by the man who designed it. From their angle it looked rectangular in shape, but from a birds eye view, one would actually notice the building was shaped like a T, in memory of their old home, the Titans Tower.

Above them, on the rooftops Nightwing had already deduced where they were planning to attack, and unfortunately he couldn't interfere as he still needed to discover their hideout. So reluctantly, he continued to observe as move cultists emerged from nearby alleyways, numbering in at least thirty strong, and stalked across the bridge that led to the Titans Facility that he'd designed during the early days of his turning into a vampire. It was a fortress built to withstand attacks from foes of a supernatural origin, how it would handle normal humans remained to be seen. Gliding down from the rooftop, he landed silently on the streets of Jump City, and prepared to continue his pursuit of the Cultists.

"This should prove interesting." Nightwing snickered as he silently followed the cultists with grace that only a creature such as he could possess.

**(Jump City – Titans Facility)**

A lethargy and settled over the inhabitants of the Titans Facility, which was built to occupy far more than the meagre five that resided there now. Nightwing had designed this facility to accommodate dozens of heroes in their time of need, during the apocalyptic Vampire Prophecy. Now its purpose was to merely house those who chose to remain. These were Raven's thoughts as she prepared herself for bed, peeling the leotard from her lithe frame, replacing it with a deep blue gown.

Now the large building was like a lonely tomb, though both Lucifer and Leo tried their hardest to cheer her up. Even Lightning and Thunder tried to help contribute, but all they did was distract her. All she wanted to do now was to find Nightwing, and at least see his face once again, they were in dire need of his presence, and Raven felt she was the only one to realise this. Not once did the other four mention their former leader and comrade, Nightwing. Hissing in frustration, she slammed her palm into the wall of her room, the strength gifted to her by Nightwing caused numerous cracks to spread from the point of impact in a spider web pattern.

This strength, given to her by Nightwing, had been the only thing that could save her life at that time. Nightwing and Shillian were caught up in one of their many fights, both fighting evenly with each other, when she'd unexpectedly ended up in the crossfire. Nightwing had dodged an energy blast from Shillian, and it ended up hitting her instead. Her memories of those moments afterwards were fuzzy, and hazed with pain, but she remembered Nightwing feeding her his blood in order to save her.

If she recalled correctly, that had happened upon their first encounter with Shillian in their own time, when he'd arrived in present day Jump City. That day seemed like nothing more than a distant memory now, despite it only taking place barely six months ago, if not less. Sighing, she sat down upon her bed, feeling the soft caressing touch of her silk sheets lull her into a deep restful slumber.

"Goodnight, Richard." She mumbled sleepily.

Elsewhere in the Titan Facility, as Lightning and Thunder slept, and the two resident immortal were out for the night, silent robed figures had easily bypassed the defences in place. Infiltrating the facility had proven to be easier than they'd originally believed. Despite the crimson of their robes, they blended in with the darkness almost seamlessly, and never did they leave a trace of their presence for any to find. Never did they leave the slightest item out of place, everything remained untouched as they ventured deeper into the bowels of the Titan Facility. Their goal was not to attack the Titans, in fact their High Priest had been most insistent that the Titans weren't made aware of their presence.

Like clockwork they marched forward to their goal, towards the Medical Labs situated deep in the Titans Facility. All of them were unaware though, that while they'd slipped in unnoticed they were being followed by one even more talented with stealth than even they were. He'd followed them across half the city without fail, tracking them with years of expertise under his belt. Silently, he continued to stalk them, watching as they finally entered the Medical Lab. Inside, the room was a marvel of modern technology, seeming almost futuristic compared to the casual decorum of the rest of the building.

With eyes that easily cut through the darkness, he observed as they ignored all the advanced and very expensive equipment, and instead went straight for the freezers which contained large quantities of blood. Not just any blood, but the blood of the Titans, stored in case of emergencies. Even his blood was stored there, and it had been kept up to date, even after he'd been turned into what he was now, a hybrid.

With widened eyes, realization hit him like a sledgehammer across the back of the head. Was that what they were after, his blood? What use could a cult have for his blood? If they tried injecting it into themselves it would more than likely kill them. So what reason did they have for stealing his blood?

As much as he wanted to stop them, he knew that he still needed to find out where the cult's hideout was situated, and to do that he needed to allow them to acquire his blood, and return to wherever it was they hid themselves. Edging closer, he peeked around the corner, watching as they continued to remove large plastic containers of his blood, placing each pack carefully into a worn rucksack. They never spoke, as each knew what the other was supposed to do. Eventually they had all the blood they required, and Nightwing silently vanished into the lingering shadows of the corridor in preparation to stalk the cultists once again.

Each cultist remained oblivious as they walked right by Nightwing, who remained hidden in the shadows, a talent he'd picked up from Batman some years ago. Silently, he clung to the shadows every step of the way, tracking their movements with sensitive ears, and spotting the crimson of their robes even in the pitch blackness that seeped into every corner of the building. It remained difficult to stay focused as his nose picked up the fresh scent of lavender and lilacs, Raven. Her scent hadn't changed, but what disturbed him was the lack of any other scent.

He couldn't pickup the familiar scent of oil that Cyborg emitted, nor any of the others. There were some traces, but they were old and faded. Try as he might, he couldn't pick up any fresh scents from the other Titans, not even Terra or Starfire, which led him to a single conclusion. They were gone. No longer did they walk these halls, as they'd moved on somewhere else, and now only Raven out of the original Titans remained.

He could still catch the fresh scents of Leo, Lucifer and the two elemental brothers, but other than that there was nothing. Had the Titans drifted so far apart in just the short speck of time that he'd been absent? How could it have happened? Just what had been going on in this city during his absence for this to happen? These numerous questions went unanswered as he pushed them to the back of his mind. While he was concerned about Raven's wellbeing, he had more pressing issues that demanded his attention.

Fortunately he hadn't lost track of the cultists in the midst of his inner ponderings. They'd only made it to the Commons Room of the facility, from where they each silently slipped out of a window that they'd pried open with uncanny expertise. Inspecting it closely moments after they'd departed, he couldn't find one sign of forced entry. Had the window been left open by Raven or one of the others for the night? With but a single moments hesitation, he slipped out of the window and landed silently on the ground. In the distance he could see the dark forms of the cultists slipping into the shadows as they departed for some unknown location in the city. They had bypassed the defences he'd designed to keep out intruders with such ease. Not a single one of the motion sensors that had been put in place were tripped. If one had been tripped, the defences surrounding the facility would instantly become active, in preparation to repel any intruders.

"You're good, but not that good." Nightwing grinned before slipping into the shadows and moving with unreal speed. Following the cultists would have been no easy task for a human, but with all the talents he'd gained under Batman's tutelage, and the abilities that being a hybrid of Vampire, and Demon gave him, made the task incredibly simple.

For a few moments he stopped, glancing back at the Titans Facility that loomed over Jump City protectively. It was a symbol of hope among the inhabitants of the city, and the home that Nightwing had never truly known. Many said home is where the heart is, and if that was true, then it would be wherever Raven was. Gazing at the building longingly, he knew he couldn't afford to reveal himself to her yet, no matter how much he wanted to. For now he had to keep his presence hidden from her and the others. Stopping whatever Shillian was plotting held the utmost importance now, and he would take whatever steps necessary to insure that he didn't succeed.

"Goodnight Raven." He spoke softly. "Sweet dreams."

Reluctantly, he turned away from the bridge and sped off to the city, determined to make it there before the cultists did. With his speed it proved no problem, as it would only take mere moments to reach Jump City. He couldn't take the bridge though, or he'd end up risking being spotted by the cultists, fortunately his speed had other benefits. Taking a calming breath, Nightwing relaxed the muscles throughout his entire body, feeling raw power coursing through his limbs.

Dashing forward with supernatural speed, his feet left solid land, and began running across the dark water surrounding the small island that the Titans Facility occupied. His feet moved like lightning, only pressing down on the water for the tiniest moment, with not a single ounce of his bodyweight pushing down against the surface of the water. With each footstep only causing the barest ripple across the surface, Nightwing streaked across the water like a bullet, even he was impressed with how easy it felt running across water.

All he needed to do was ensure he maintained the correct speed, and most importantly, that he kept shifting his weight appropriately. With his feet touching down on the surface of the water for but only an instant of a moment before pushing off again, helped him to avoid using any weight in his feet. If he slowed down by even a fraction, it was likely that he'd end up taking a swim in the Jump City harbour, but this kind of speed was easy to maintain. If he liked, he could have gone even faster, but there was no real rush at the moment. After a mere five seconds which seemed to last five minutes to his senses, he'd stood at the Jump City beach, completely dry with exception to the soles of his boots which were damp from his small run.

"Well, I've definitely improved." Nightwing muttered, a grin forming on his lips. "Now to wait for them to get here."

Coiling the muscles in his legs, Nightwing bent his knees by a fraction before pushing off the ground, launching himself high into the air, and towards the nearest rooftop. Touching down on the solid concrete as gentle as a feather would, he turned around, seeing the Titans Facility in the distance, clearly visible due to its impressive size. Turning his attention to the bridge, he could see the cultists, still silently stalking down it. They were barely even halfway across it at the moment. It would take them at least five minutes to reach the building he stood atop of.

Even from such a distance, Nightwing could still make out the intricate details of their robes, with his acute eyes. Night vision was certainly one of the more interesting perks of being a Vampire, and it helped they could see incredibly long distances as well. Fortunately the next few minutes seemed to pass rather quickly, as the cultists finally ducked down into an alleyway next to the building Nightwing hid atop. Strolling at a leisurely pace to the edge of the roof, he gazed down and observed the cultists with a clinical detachment. He wouldn't have to wait much longer before they would lead him to their hideout, and then finally he could remove the cult in whatever method that suited the situation best.

"Come on boys, let's play follow the leader." Nightwing whispered, as he leaped to the next rooftop, following the cult as they carefully stuck to the alleyways. While there were other groups that had entered separate alleyways, this small group took priority. They were the ones with the bag full to the brim with his blood.

Whatever they had planned with his blood, he would be sure to stop however necessary, once he'd determined their base of operations of course. And so the unwitting game of cat and mouse continued as the cultists led Nightwing deeper into Jump City. Soon the buildings became grimy, and more worn down as they entered one of the disused sections of the city. Despite Jump City being a tourist hotspot, disused parts of the city were in fact quite common. They'd apparently become even more commonplace after Vego's prophecy, as Nightwing recalled this part of the city once being a well maintained area.

Slowly the buildings began to grow more scarce, meaning less rooftops for Nightwing to observe from. Fortunately, it seemed they'd arrived at their destination as the cultists he'd stalked across the entire city entered a large rundown cathedral. He could see some of the other cultists emerge from the shadows, quickly scurrying into the safety of the derelict building. Observing the cathedral carefully, something unnatural touched against his senses, like an unknown power, a dangerous one at that lurked within.

Nightwing allowed a satisfied smirk to spread across his face. "So this is where you've all been hiding."

Silently jumping down from the rooftop, he clung to the shadows, and watched as the last of the cultists slithered into the safety of the Cathedral. Gazing at the entrance with a thoughtful expression, Nightwing wondered what approach would be best to take. He could probably destroy the cathedral from where he stood at this moment, but then he wouldn't know what the cult intended to do. He could walk right on in, and slay each cultist by his own hand, but he wanted to observe them without them knowing, which would be difficult in their own hideout. Gazing down at his backpack, an idea struck.

Inside the cathedral, the High Priest observed his fellow brothers with an appraising gaze, as they presented the key to their future. Stepping forward, he brushed a hand over the dull satchel. Within it were all their hopes and dreams for the future, the future only their lord Sihan could provide to them. Opening it, he looked down at the various packs of blood, the blood which would be the key to their paradise.

Looking back up at his fellow brothers, he spoke with a soft assuring tone. "You've all done very well. Lord Sihan will most certainly be pleased. Rejoice for soon our paradise will soon be reality!"

A roar of triumphant cheers engulfed the room, as all the cultists gathered raised their arms in victory. It was a day they'd long awaited, and now they'd finally achieved the dreams that Sihan had provided with them for what seemed an eternity. Their victorious cheers continued even as the insignia behind the High Priest began to pulsate with green energy. Raising his arms, the High Priest motioned for his fellow believers to be silent. There would be time to rejoice later, what mattered now was to remain silent in the presence of their lord. Turning around and bowing down to the insignia so low that his forehead touched the floor, he waited patiently for their lord to speak.

"You've done well my children. You've acquired the key to your paradise, soon the entire world will know of my grand cause." The disembodied voice spoke deeply.

Gazing up reverently, the High Priest spoke. "We live to serve the will of Sihan, we have long waited the day where we can fulfil your wishes. We offer the blood of the abomination as the key to unlock the gates to paradise."

Picking up the satchel of blood by his side, the High Priest held it forward with outstretched arms towards the pulsating insignia. Within the large hall, a pair if curious eyes observed intently. Of all the things Nightwing had expected to find within the cathedral this was not one of them, to find that the deity these cultists worshipped seemed very real. The green energy that pulsated from the Cult Insignia and seemed to blanket the entire room felt oddly familiar. No matter how he tried, he couldn't place this unnatural power, as the answers continued to elude his grasp.

Disguised as one of the cultists, it had been easy to enter unnoticed, but with this revelation in front of him, he wasn't entirely sure how to proceed, especially with some unknown supernatural force that required his blood for some unknown cause. He couldn't just tear the place apart, or try and stop the High Priest from offering up his blood, since for all he knew this unknown entity could destroy him with ease. This power definitely felt unsettling enough to warrant caution.

So he continued to watch as the High Priest, a man with a completely shaven head, not even eyebrows graced his features, held the pack full of his blood towards the pulsating insignia with outstretched hands. His smooth, angular face oddly seemed elegant, and his steel grey eyes held a well practiced charisma and self assured confidence.

Nightwing barely suppressed a revolted shudder as the green aura that blanketed the room grew thicker, as did the cold dark feeling that hit him in the pit of his stomach. Gazing up from underneath the hood of the robes he wore, he saw a burst of green fire shoot out from the insignia and quickly engulfed the satchel of blood. As the fire died away, the satchel was gone, leaving the High Priest with his hands oddly outstretched, and completely clear and smooth, devoid of any burns. Just like that, his blood was gone, to wherever it was this so called entity hid itself. Whatever this '_Sihan_' plotted with his blood, Nightwing would be unable to stop it.

"Soon my children, this world we've long suffered will become our paradise." The deep, distorted voice spoke, before the green aura faded from the hall, and the insignia soon became just another carving in the wall. That cold unsettling atmosphere that had once smothered the entire room was now absent, leaving the cultists to stand at attention.

Nightwing swept his gaze across the room, taking note of everything he saw, especially the numbers of the cultists around him. Altogether they numbered barely more than thirty, including the High Priest who now stood attentively at the alter, watching over them with a stone cold look in his eyes, but something felt off. He wasn't watching his fellow believers, but was looking directly at him! Now something definitely seemed off.

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath as the atmosphere in the room once again grew tense.

"My fellow brothers, today is a joyous day. We have fulfilled our destiny, and among us is the first of many unbelievers who will feel the righteous power of our lord." He spoke reverently, his eyes never wavering from Nightwing's location. "It's no use. You may as well remove those robes brother, and bask in the glory that is Sihan."

Sighing, Nightwing reached up with a hand, and pulled the hood from over his head, revealing himself to the cultists. He could feel their gaze on him from all directions as he watched the cultists tense up, preparing the jump into action. Ignoring them, he turned his gaze to the High Priest who observed with a calm smile on his face that never reached his eyes. Those eyes were like cold steel, not a flicker of emotion burned within them. He could literally feel the leader of the cult analysing him carefully.

"So you are the abomination that Lord Sihan has spoken to me off." He spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you, for the day has come where your soul will be saved through the righteousness of his fire."

Smirking, Nightwing stared the High Priest down defiantly. "Sorry, but I sold my soul a long time ago, I may as well enjoy the ride."

Coiling his muscles, he felt the supernatural power well up within him, as crimson lightning began to dance across his skin in erratic patterns. Deeper and deeper he pushed into his well of power, grasping it and allowing it surge throughout his limbs. A hurricane of wind slowly began to build up around him, roaring throughout the room noisily. Soon it died down, allowing the cultists to once again see Nightwing, in a relaxed defensive posture.

"Take him." The High Priest spoke, his steel grey eyes staring at the abomination with something skin to curiosity.

Rushing forward, Nightwing quickly dealt with the nearest cultist with a palm to the jaw, and a satisfying crunch of bone shattering reached his ears. It took only a moment afterwards for the swarm of black and crimson robed humans to surround him, all attacking almost simultaneously, each brandishing bladed weapons like swords and daggers. Ducking under the first wave of attacks, Nightwing flipped over the group of attacks, and watched as the cultists seemed to move in slow motion. Grabbing the nearest opponent, he slammed him face first into the floor, and troubled Nightwing no more.

Allowing himself a grin, as lust for battle simmered beneath the surface, Nightwing lost himself in the fray, and all he became aware of was the clang of metal against flesh, and the sound of their screams. Their weapons could do little against him, and didn't worry about a stray sword breaching his defence. All that mattered now was the sensation of flesh and bone breaking against his hands and feet.

Grabbing an incoming sword, he twisted it from his opponents grip, and threw a hook into his opponents face, feeling bone and skin shatter beneath his knuckles. Turning around, he flung the sword at a nearby cultist, and grinned as the human soon found himself impaled to the wall. Their numbers dwindled quickly, and soon became evident that their efforts were futile. Nothing they did appeared to affect Nightwing. In their eyes, he truly was the abomination that Sihan had spoken off in the past. This abomination had come to rob them of their promised salvation on the very day they'd acquired their key to paradise.

With a grin plastered to his lips, Nightwing grabbed the final cultist by the throat, and could feel the rapid, panicked pulse underneath his skin. His hands were drenched with the blood of his enemies, and inside he knew he should've felt disgusted, but remorse for the enemy wouldn't stop Shillian and his plans. Disgust was absent, in its place was that irrepressible thirst for blood, and with no blood packs around to quench his thirst, there was but one course of action that Nightwing never thought he'd take before. With but a moments hesitation, he drove his fangs deep into the jugular of his enemy, drinking deep of the blood that spewed forth from the wound on the cultist's neck. Soon the body in his hands became still and lifeless, and Nightwing pulled away from his neck, dropping the body to the floor.

All the cultists were dead now, all but one. Several feet in front of him, the High Priest stood silent and still at the alter watching him with unflinching eyes. Peering deep into those cold grey eyes, he couldn't even see a hint of fear. What kind of devotion could keep a man so calm in front of such a slaughter was all Nightwing could wonder. Any man in his right mind would be cowering in fear at this moment, yet the High Priest remained unafraid.

"You truly are the abomination that Sihan spoke of." He spoke finally. "I have been blessed with the holy powers of Sihan, and your blasphemy ends tonight."

"Powers? I doubt it, you smell as human as they do." Nightwing gestured to the ravaged bodies of the dead cultists scattered across the main hall of the cathedral. Any further words that Nightwing had planned were abruptly silenced as green flames erupted from the High Priest, burning everything they touched except for the man before him. Nightwing watched with awe as the flames danced around the High Priest, and the green aura surrounding him flared menacingly. This display reminded him of another, a power he'd seen before some time ago.

"Do you see? The power of Sihan will burn away all who refuse to hear him, starting with you, abomination." He spoke.

"Just get on with it already." Nightwing spoke, a grin now on his lips. "I've faced enough like you to know that whatever you're preaching isn't going to do the world a whole lot of good."

A column of green fire rushed towards him, and the High Priest grinned with anticipation as the abomination was about to be burned to a cinder. Only anticipation became disappointment as Nightwing dashed away from the flames with blinding speed, allowing them to fly by harmlessly and burn a hole through the stone wall. Now on the offensive, Nightwing rushed forward, intending to slam his fist straight into the High Priest's face, but he leapt out of the way with surprising agility, especially for a human.

Growling with anger, the High Priest shot multiple balls of green flames at Nightwing, who dodged each one, twisted his torso in multiple directions, allowing the fireballs to sail by harmlessly. Throwing his hand out, crimson lightning arced out towards the High Priest, who raised his hands, summoning a wall of green fire to disperse the attack.

Nightwing hissed in frustration as what should have been an easy victory was slowly being dragged out. These powers the High Priest now demonstrated were so familiar, and he'd only seen one other individual with powers like this. Knowing this urged him to fight harder, and the moment the wall of fire disappeared, he rushed forward faster than the High Priest could hope to follow. Frantically, he dove into the air, landing on the other side of the room with unnatural agility, and gazed across the room. He couldn't see the abomination anywhere in sight, but he had to there in the room somewhere. A blur of motion was his only warning before Nightwing appeared only a foot away from the High Priest, with his hand painfully gripping his neck.

Placing the palm of his hand against Nightwing's torso, green flames burst from his hands, burning away the robes that he wore. Grimacing, he felt the flames burning deep into his flesh and the determined expression upon the High Priest's face only made his next action that much easier. With a simple twist of his hand, he felt the bones break with a resounding snap, and the man in his hand grew still. Dropping him to the floor, Nightwing sighed and gazed at the destruction that had taken place in under ten minutes. He knew that he should've felt guilty for all these deaths, but upon learning that these cultists worshipped his greatest enemy, they'd become less than human in his eyes.

**(Jump City – Shillian's Headquarters)**

Leaning back in his chair, Shillian grinned triumphantly as once again everything had gone according to his plans. Undoubtedly, the cult had been utterly destroyed by Nightwing by now, leaving him with one less mess to clean up at the end of the day. He'd known that if he'd alerted Nightwing to the cult's presence, then he would remove them from play, but not before he'd acquired what he'd needed from them. Their services had proven invaluable in the past, but now that he no longer needed them, they could be disposed of.

His plan had come together quite well, using the cult to acquire Nightwing's blood, and then use Nightwing himself to destroy the cult now that they no longer had a purpose. Smirking he rose up from his chair, and strode confidently towards the table, were the satchel of blood lay. Removing one of the packs of blood, he gazed at it with admiration, knowing that with this blood, the war that Cyrus wanted would be assured.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Shillian spoke, and traced a finger across the transparent plastic that held the key to his plans.

A quiet laugh left his lips as he imagined the future that would soon be upon them. For now, the Titans, or Nightwing had any clue as to what he schemed, but it would all become clear to them soon enough. In only a few months, whatever feeble resistance they could muster would be crushed underneath his fist, and then the next phase of his plans would be in motion, and then not even the gods themselves would dare stand in his path.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Betrayal **

**Author's Note:** Two chapters in less than a month, I know, a real shocker. If anyone has figured out what Shillian's planning by this point, I'll give them a big round of applause. Hopefully I can keep this pace up, and continue updating. It all depends on the amount reviews I get. They're what motivate me to continue writing this story, even though I'm actually working on getting some original fiction published at this moment. So if you want to see this story continued, please read and review.


End file.
